The Second Trojan War II: Clash of Gods and Heroes
by Star-Of-Radiance
Summary: Years after the conflict which saw the demigods and Avengers pitted against the great evil of Tartarus, our favourite heroes have grown up and or/moved on, with better lives for them all. But a great evil is stirring, along with the Forgotten of many civilisations who will soon arise. Will the demigods and now-divided Avengers lie unprepared? The Fates have begun spinning faster.
1. Chapter 1

**This is Chapter 1 of the Sequel to the Second Trojan War: The Players and the Pawns.**

 **Remember:**

 **I welcome reviews, including constructive ones. I DO NOT TOLERATE FLAMES. I wouldn't put flames on anybody's story, no matter how bad. So don't do it on mine.**

 **Also- don't make judgements and complain if you haven't read the whole thing yet. I don't put Mary Sues and Gary Stus, every character- no matter how mystical, powerful, or even good-looking, has to relate to everyone.**

 **This is an Alternative Timeline for modern day. If you haven't read the first story, then let me put it this way- keep reading. You'll get your explanations- I have my reasons and so do they. Yes, in real life Greece no longer has a monarchy (and they were Germans and Danes by descent) and Alexander the Great's children were killed. If you haven't read the first story, then keep reading this one to find out why. Yes, I use OCs, but they were mostly to connect the canon-characters of the universes together.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus, Kane Chronicles, Magnus Chase or the Avengers. Those rights belong to Rick Riordan and Marvel Cinematic.**

* * *

 _Near the Carpathian Mountains, Eastern Europe…_

The man climbed the cliff, scaling it with barely-practiced precision.

He would be dead.

He would be dead if the demigods and Avengers saw him or in any way, found out. Or the Magici Grabbing one rock ledge, he climbed slowly. Well, no ropes. But no going back now, and no looking down.

He was at least a hundred-and-fifty feet off the ground.

One stone gave way and he stumbled on the cliff face, barely dangling with one hand, before he managed to swing himself upwards again, regaining his footing.

Almost there, he thought. He needed to get things done.

On his back, he carried a backpack, inside the backpack was a sealed case.

What was inside the case, he needed to get to the one he was supposed to meet.

He swung himself upwards and kept climbing. The man panted as he kept on going.

He had to get to the top.

The winds whipped his hair and froze his face. The night sky was barely lit. It was a good thing he was well-trained- the full moon would have caught him out- so they went by the light of the new moon- which could be fatal for someone in his position.

But he kept on going.

Soon, he panted, reaching the top. He swung himself over and lay gasping for breath on the ground.

"You're late," a regal, smooth, well-modulated voice called out.

He looked up.

There, sitting on a chair, was a man, with chiselled patrician features, perfectly symmetrical, like a work of classical art. His hair was slicked back and combed, black as jet, almost ending at his shoulders. He was lean, yet muscular, wearing Asgardian garb in green, black and gold.

"I thought that S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers had captured you," Loki said.

"Not yet, my lord," the man panted, swinging the backpack from his shoulders and kneeling to unzip it.

"Huh." Loki grunted. He stood.

Asgard has underestimated how brave you young demigods are." He smiled, but as usual, it didn't reach his eyes.

"Do you have it?"

The man produced his briefcase. Opening it, he revealed…

A palm-sized polished globe of silvery-white light.

"The Infinity Stone," Adam said breathlessly. "The one of Attraction."

"Huh." Loki stated. "And the Olympians don't suspect a thing? What about the minor gods?"

Adam shook his head. "Nothing whatsoever."

"Good." Loki replied.

"One stone down." He said. "And whatever happens afterwards is no concern- Thanos could win- or the Olympians, their children and Asgardians combined. The mortals could fight and the Nine Realms be torn apart. Ragnarök could come. I no longer care about destruction. I just want to survive, and I suspect you will- you and your friends." He looked at Adam.

"Percy Jackson?"

Adam looked truly uneasy and even fearful now. And for good reason: even in Asgard where they were hard-pressed to praise any foreigner, Perseus Jackson was legend.

"He is currently serving in the Greek military, my lord." Adam replied.

"His friends- the sons of Zeus and Hades?"

Adam stated: "Also in Greece, my lord."

"What about the girl- the princess?"

"Serving there as always." Loki bristled. He didn't like this boy's tone. "I meant what are they doing that could be a threat to us- should we be concerned?"

"Not yet, sire," Adam replied. "Percy Jackson is occupied with his job- but it is mortal warfare or protection, my lord. Not the supernatural. S.H.I.E.L.D has contacted no demigod. Neither did the Avengers."

"Good. But they won't keep up for long."

Loki used magic to lift the Stone from the briefcase. It floated to a plinth, roughly carved out of stone.

"The Stone of Attraction was always a great liability to the users of the Infinity Gems," Loki explained, not taking his eyes off it. "On one hand you never really knew if it was real- on the other you could summon all the other stones- anything you want- with it. But then again, someone else can truly meddle with your plans." He looked at Adam, head snapping towards him.

"Let the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D deal with their mortal world." Loki said. "We will deal with something much higher. After all, we have survived this."

The stone glowed, pulsing with light.

* * *

 _Mexico, Templo Mayor, the main temple complex of the ruins of Tenochtitlan, the Aztec Capital…_

As the two teenagers sought their goal, they knew they were running out of time.

The two teenagers, and the two S.H.I.E.L.D agents who were rather apprehensive about bringing kids along though they tried not to show it.

"Almost there," one agent said.

She was a tall, slim and compact Asian woman with very stern features, as if she wasn't used to smiling, with almond-coloured skin, a thin mouth- though grim, and small eyes that portrayed an intense and piercing gaze, dark and stern. Her hair, sleek and shiny, was black like jet but with hints of red.

Agent Melinda May, known as the Cavalry to some, kept her thoughts to herself.

Agent Phil Coulson panted as he kept going.

Agent Skye did as well- or Daisy. Whichever you called her.

"Hurry up," one of the teens instructed. "We don't have much time."

Phil Coulson waited for two more- agents Simmons and Fitz- to catch up.

"What exactly are we looking for?" He panted.

"What do you think?" The girl asked. "You've heard the warning. This is only so much we can do for you. Remember- demigods are not to be accessed in S.H.I.E.L.D's files- that was our agreement. Or found or tracked. We must vanish as far as the world is concerned."

"Yeah, well," Phil shrugged, nonchalantly. He had his hands on his knees.

"Haven't got that much experience in exercise, have you sir?" The boy asked.

"Very funny," Phil commented.

The girl, a grey-eyed demigoddess, took out a monitor made from the Hephaestus Cabin. "There." She pointed.

"The pyramid?" Phil asked incredulously.

"We've already checked," Agent Fitz burst in. "There's nothing there."

"Nothing that has been detected," the girl corrected.

"But it's there."

"What is?" Phil panted heavily.

He really wasn't such a young man anymore- though he didn't dare repeat that out loud.

* * *

 _Ancient City of Hattusa, the Hittite Capital, Modern-day Turkey…._

"Who says this is a good idea?" The demigoddess accused.

"No one- we just have to get it done," her companion shrugged.

"Do you think she's right?" The girl asked. "That other gods from forgotten pantheons are stirring?"

"I think if she is right, we have a serious problem on our hands," the boy grunted as he climbed up a rocky step.

"But what if she's not?" The girl argued.

"Let's face it- we can argue about this, or we can find out already if she's wrong or right," the boy admonished as he climbed up higher. The girl huffed and kept going.

"The Hittites were known as the people with a thousand gods," the girl put in.

"And if I were still in America, and she was right, I think we would be in serious trouble if the Aztec gods decided to wake up," the boy remarked. "And many other gods too. The Aztec ones weren't known to be compassionate to their human worshippers- unless they provided plenty of blood."

"What about Ireland?" She challenged.

"Looking into that," the boy grunted.

"And Crete?" She pressed. "Mycenae,"

"Same thing," he said. "They're a part of Greece as well, so with them there, they could easily check.

"Huh." Was the only reply.

"There," he pointed.

And he could see it- the massive gates with lions carved out of rock. Just imagining and seeing the ruins of the walls ahead of them…

It was enough to make them shiver- with fear or excitement, they didn't know.

* * *

 _The Gaza Strip, Israel..._

Several demigods marched.

"Come on," one of the urged. Romans.

They kept on going.

"Where is this place?" Someone grumbled. "Where are we even headed to?"

"Gaza," one of them panted. "Ancient Philistine city."

"Where they worshipped Dagon. Come on- you heard our orders. We have to keep moving. We have to find something... Some clues..."

"Dagon," one boy grunted. "What a stupid name."

And they did keep going.

* * *

 _Mediterranean Sea, several hundred kilometres from the Greek coast..._

Percy Jackson knew all about change.

The son of Poseidon, Greek god of the Sea, secret demigod and Hero of Olympus, more than once over, stood at the bridge in secret.

He watched very closely, as the on-duty communications officer watched the sonar, and spoke to the lieutenant.

Percy Jackson, now an admiral of the Hellenic Royal Navy.

Things had changed, he thought.

New York would always be his home, his birthplace. Camp Half-Blood was his home too. And New Athens, the city they had built for Greek demigods and their children. But so was Greece.

He'd grown at home there. He still woke up, found himself homesick for New York- for his mother's apartment, for his mother's voice calling that breakfast was ready. The smell of her blue chocolate chip cookies. For his stepdad's vacation plans. For his other little sister. Hear the never-ending sound of the metropolis of Manhattan. The constant, buzz of never-ending people that somehow, always ended up on Times Square. The honking of the traffic, the smell of gasoline sometimes, or burgers and fries, or pizza. Fast food. That was home.

But so was Greece. And admittedly, now, Percy had a better life, and he had given a better life to his family, since he moved to Greece, than he had as a teenager living in the Upper East Side, with gangs of kids prodding, bullying and abusing him, his first stepfather secretly hitting his mom (behind his back) and him when he was little (behind Percy's back), stinking up the whole place so they could barely breathe, his mother barely managing to scrape together a living that Gabe always managed to squander in his never-ending poker games. Montauk had been their only escape. And even then it was brief.

Percy had moved- he'd moved to take care of and keep a close watch on his sister as he teasingly said. He also moved because the Hero of Olympus twice-over (at least), was a big target for any remaining monster in the US- not that very many came to hunt him down- especially not after they had heard what he had done. And besides… S.H.I.E.L.D already knew what he did.

S.H.I.E.L.D. Although Percy certainly respected many of its agents and the Avengers whom he had grown to respect enormously, and had helped him, his family and his friends, he knew it wasn't smart to trust them completely. S.H.I.E.L.D was an organisation. An organisation which had been infiltrated by the Nekrikí Agóna- who had been behind Greece's many wars which caused thousands, if not millions of people killed. And the invasions during the Second World War. And despite pulling many traitors out like garden weed, other organisations which had been bossed around by the Agóna- including HYDRA- still remained, and probably infiltrated the whole place. Percy couldn't be sure. But no one had ever found out what happened to the Agóna or its remnants.

Percy had grown used to life in the Hellenic Navy- and in Athens. In Athens he had grown up, heard the commotion and haggling in the markets, the taverna owners waiting for the daily shipments of fresh fruit, vegetables, meat and dairy products, cooking, so that the rich, delicious smells wafted in the air. The souvenir shops displaying their products to their best advantage. It was more peaceful, less of a hassle, and Percy loved it. He loved the smell and sight of the sea, the fresh air, seeing the boats of fishermen going for their daily catch. Loved the warmth and welcome people gave in the streets, the pleasant, friendly nature, chatter and teasing bickering in some cases. The kids running wild playing soccer- or football- cheering for the games on screens in cafés, the new buildings rising (courtesy of his girlfriend Annabeth); beautiful, impeccable, artistically creative (but environmentally friendly), which blended the best of ancient and modern. He loved the clean air and rich green hills around Athens.

He had a new home. And when he wasn't there, he was in the Navy, serving. He had grown used to life in the Navy. Despite getting kicked out of various military schools in America (he hated the teachers there, and the students who took it upon themselves to be bullies), he had grown used to- even _liked_ , can you believe it- military life.

It was partly Aglaia's fault. Percy's little sister- on his father's side- had been Greek by birth and noted that Percy- like most demigods- had dyslexia as well as ADHD. But she noted that when they mentioned that their brains were hardwired for Ancient Greek (being Greek demigods) Aglaia pointed out that she wasn't dyslexic, being perfectly capable of reading the Latin Alphabet as well as Greek. Also, dyslexia existed in Greece as well. She'd gotten an idea. Her theory was that Percy's- and the other demigods' dyslexia- were different from those of mortals. Greece today still used the same alphabet as they did in Ancient Times. The only difference? They took out old grammatical rules and words, and added new ones. So Aglaia had begun to teach Percy basic Modern Greek. After that, she moved on, and made him read and speak in Modern Greek to her. Annabeth joined in. Many people joined in. She gave classes out to them, and it was easier, being Greek demigods, and quicker for them to get to it.

Percy had become fluent. Aglaia was thrilled, and Annabeth impressed, proclaiming he was not such a Seaweed Brain anymore. Afterwards, Aglaia, who had been speaking to pretty much everyone, to learn every detail about the Second Titan and Second Giant Wars, learned more about Percy as a commander, and said he had natural- though rudimentary skills. Did he plan on staying away from the mortal world? Percy didn't know. What if he were to try something- like a career in the military? Technically, she wouldn't push him and no sister encourages her brother in that- unless he wanted to, but he could polish up those skills, help the other demigods during battle. Percy laughed, saying that the military schools kicked him out, many, many times. Aglaia had argued, saying that Percy- after going into battle- wasn't the same, angry, restless boy he and Grover had described him as, and that the military would require him to be educated- to move up in ranks. Percy had a considerable advantage due to his experience in battle, no matter how different. As for education- demigod dyslexia wouldn't be an obstacle in Greece's academy for example.

Aglaia, admittedly, wasn't expecting him to join the Greek Navy- she just hoped he would learn some skills, graduate and then move back to New Athens and only use those skills in battle and to train other, new demigods.

But as it turned out, Percy wanted to stay there after he graduated.

It was a great surprise for Aglaia. And for everyone else, including Percy's mother, who didn't think Percy would be disciplined enough to tolerate navy life. But he did. And he loved it.

Percy's arrival- being American-born, despite having Greek citizenship, didn't raise too many eyebrows. In fact, Greece found a strange number of foreigners arriving to its military. A number of them, needless to say, were demigods.

Of course, Percy had to give up his American citizenship. That was hard.

Just as hard as leaving his parents and other baby sister in New York.

It was something which he had always been since he was born. But he had to give it up- a proud American. He didn't want to. But he also wanted a peaceful life, and to give his family and himself more than what he had. And he could do better here, than as a known once-juvenile delinquent, and what he had there… Well, sadly Percy knew that some part of him would always consider it home, but there was no future for him there.

"Καπετάνιος," Percy called out. _Captain_.

"Μάλιστα κύριε?" The flag captain said. _Yes sir?_

"Γίνομαι πρόεδρος," Percy instructed. _Take the chair_. "Αναφορά για μένα αν συμβεί κάτι. Έχω κάποιες εκκρεμότητες για τη διεξαγωγή." He said, before rising and leaving.

Percy needed space to breathe.

Everything was going well.

Too well. Percy went into his office below and sank down and back on his chair.

He needed to unwind. He'd never done anything for anyone to fault him, and he'd never even lost a battle, but as much as Percy enjoyed what he was doing, a ceremony was coming up, to award badges and honours to various individuals- including himself- and Percy knew that Aglaia would be there.

Heck, the whole royal family would be there.

And Annabeth.

Percy opened a drawer and too out something. He popped open the item- a small box. Inside it lay a ring with a diamond, glittering and shimmering. It winked at him. A good-sized, brilliant-cut solitaire diamond, with smaller diamonds, similarly cut, on the gold band- that was how the jeweller sold it to him. And it suited her.

Annabeth.

Besides, Jason and Piper were getting married, very, _very_ soon. Annabeth and he… With Alex- and Aglaia- they had no choice but to make peace with Hera, though they might not have fully forgiven her. But at least they understood her motives and reasons, and realised they wouldn't have met Jason, Hazel and Frank if they didn't. So, at least Hera wouldn't cure their marriage.

 _If_ she accepted.

Percy leaned back in his chair further with a sigh. _If_.

Percy didn't know if she would accept. Why wouldn't she?

Percy hit himself in the head. "Stop it," he muttered. "Head in the game! You're an admiral now- not just the Hero of Olympus! Man up!"

He looked over to the wall. There was the emblem of the Hellenic Royal Navy. A cross- because of the strong Greek Orthodox devotion of the majority of the population- and a trident- due to its symbolic history being connected to Poseidon, god of the seas. Percy's father.

Percy smirked. If only they knew, right?

Percy groaned. But it was better that they didn't know.

He never needed to remind himself of that.

Honestly, that part of his life was more trouble than it was worth.

He hoped it wouldn't get any worse.

* * *

 _Athens, Greece…_

It all began with a wedding.

Jason and Piper were already getting married.

Aglaia sighed.

The two of them getting engaged wasn't completely unexpected.

Piper had- despite always hating her father's celebrity status- tried out in acting- very reluctantly at first, before adapting to it. She hated the attention, but at first, Tristan McLean persuaded his daughter to come join him for some filming- as a small role. And everyone _loved_ her. Piper was surprised to realise it wasn't so bad- not as bad as she thought. Though it might have been the fact that she didn't live in Hollywood L.A, Beverly Hills or anywhere that would have pin-pointed the world's media to her which helped. Most of all, she was able to use her famous position to speak up about certain issues, such as Human Rights- which she had begun to be heavily involved in. As a Goodwill Ambassador to UNICEF, Piper's work was met with incredible success. She was also starting to become involved with the UNHCR. Needless to say she was no longer known simply as Tristan McLean's mysterious and gorgeous daughter, but as a successful woman in her own right.

It surprised people- including Aglaia herself- when Piper and Jason- like Percy and Annabeth- relocated to Greece. But it was explainable: firstly- the attention. There was less of a hassle in Europe than there was in the United States, especially when it came to Paparazzi- though Piper had always managed to evade them via her own demigoddess abilities. Secondly, in regards to her work for the UN, Piper found it easier to be in Greece as an active member. With things becoming tense in Cyprus (Again!), refugees and everything- it was the place Piper wanted to be so she could easily go to anywhere she needed to be. Thirdly, there was her demigod status. With Aglaia, people like S.H.I.E.L.D and HYDRA knew better than to trespass and intrude- furthermore, people there knew of the existence of demigods- though they didn't know who was- and was less likely to call the FBI and get them arrested for being attacked by monsters. Ever since Aglaia made herself known to such groups, there was an unspoken agreement to keep out of Greece- a reason why Percy and Annabeth for one, decided to stay there as well. Aglaia had no official political power, except for her influence. But that may be enough if she wanted to shelter them- she was wealthy enough after all.

Most of all, Jason and Piper knew that it was too dangerous for America to continue becoming the Melting Pot of cultures as it enabled access in that one country- to any mystical world.

Far too dangerous.

The gods, demigods and Egyptian Magicians decided to act. They needed to.

As for Jason and Piper...

Aglaia sighed wearily.

It wasn't their fault. She shouldn't- and didn't- blame them.

But things were growing tense. Especially now that she was of age, was fulfilling royal duties- and _much_ more- full time. So that meant one thing.

Marriage. Ever since the family's kids started getting killed, Aglaia had been the only heir of her generation.

And now that she was old enough... It was up to her to fulfil her duty and obligation- for the nation and the monarchy.

But her marriage- if and when she did marry- would not be the same as the rest. And neither would the family life she would give to her children- if and when she had them.

Jason and Piper's engagement and upcoming wedding was kept from the press due to Jason's involvement in the military- along with his brother.

Truthfully, Aglaia was glad she could keep them safe- by keeping a close eye on everyone. Now that New Athens- and New Rome, and the camps- were easily accessible through the magical portals, thanks to Hecate, Aglaia felt things would go easier and safer for demigods and legacies alike.

Honestly, Aglaia _was_ glad they wanted to come to her country and they helped give her people a better life, but she felt bad for them. It was a good thing too, that Hecate generously supplied them with the portals making them both hidden, yet accessible for demigods and satyrs from all over the world, so they could go back and forth (only demigods and Satyrs). But she still felt like they were making a sacrifice for her- for her people. And she felt bad.

Especially as she was still holding many secrets.

The runes had disappeared, she noted. They always disappeared with her.

But there was more than just runes.

And Aglaia thought back on the two men she had hopelessly- idiotically- yet helplessly gotten herself entangled with.

Aglaia no longer trusted herself.

She dealt with it by delving into work. Even though many politicians would do whatever it took to secure votes or their places in government, by promising to lower poverty and literacy rates, boost the tourism industry, the fashion industry, agriculture- whatever- the environment, and so forth, and she could very well take a back seat- as constitutional monarchs and their families usually did, except for the usual, Prince/Princess/King/Queen so-and-so foundation, Christening ships, opening new places and unveiling plaques, Aglaia refused to take a back-seat- if only to deal with her guilt and prove- not so much as to people- but to herself- that she was worthy of their praise which she felt was simply undeserving.

Of anything.

Aglaia drank. Though on principle she never drank alcohol- except on rare occasions, just this once, she drank.

With a wine glass in hand, she kept swilling it, as she studied the papers in front of her.

Technically, she would drink more without the work. It was either the alcohol or the work. She needed either to cope now, it seemed.

Frustrated, Aglaia took one gulp of the red wine from Lesbos and set the glass down hard on the table, nearly overturning it.

She was developing a love of alcohol. This was not good.

Aglaia had already came of age a while ago, but she _always_ held drunks in contempt and disgust previously, especially when they stupidly drank to cope and escape. It never solved their problems, so why did they do it to begin with- especially if it was so addictive.

Now she knew not to judge so quickly. But heck, she should have figured that out ages ago.

She wasn't full-on drunk. But she was probably becoming tipsy.

To hell with it.

Going to Jason and Piper's wedding was normally not something she would have to consider very carefully in case of regret. Being seen there was.

Marriage was the last thing on her mind. To her fury, she realised it wasn't the same for a large number of individuals who wanted to marry her. And why was that? They had their eyes on her- their meal ticket, their trophy wife.

And now they were pestering _her_ to get married.

She wanted to throw a glass at their heads.

And hurt herself.

* * *

Alex McDermott and Jason Grace was there in one of the Air Force's hangars, clearing up some stuff.

They could have easily gotten somebody else to do it, but they weren't pampered brats.

Alex had decided to stay, after all.

For one person, though.

"So…" Jason mused. "You going to come?"

Alex paused. "Yeah, I mean…" He paused. "Of course I'll come."

"Huh," Jason said.

"So, how's the wedding coming along? Piper okay? You ready for marriage? Is she ready for you?" He teased.

Jason snorted. "Very funny. And _yes_. I've been waiting for this for a very long time. It's kinda what you feel when you go through so much together, even though you're still young- good times and bad- you're more sure than anyone else."

"Good for you," Alex said, bending over to pick some more things up.

Jason paused. "You know, Alex…" He began. "Time keeps turning. You're going to be married, someday- I mean, if you ever all in love."

"Never thought about it much," Alex said emotionlessly, not meeting his brother's eyes.

"Yeah," Jason said. "Well… You're not alone, you've known that for a while, now, haven't you?"

Alex sighed. "Yes." He said, finally stopping his work to meet his brother's eyes. "Yes, I do know that. But marriage… Love…" He said hesitantly.

"I've had girlfriends- _if_ you could call them that. They never really meant anything to me," he admitted. "Because I didn't want that. Because I didn't think I would be capable of feeling anything of that sort, after, well, you know…" He trailed off awkwardly. His parents- his abusive mother and her boyfriends. The father that he didn't even know existed- and it was mutual by the way. The torture. The abuse. Everything he had gone through. "I only went with those who were willing to keep it transitory- and to say goodbye, and never see me again when the time comes. Or go near me. Anything."

He shrugged.

 _But there's someone you haven't been able to let go,_ Jason wanted to tell him.

But he said nothing.

Even if Alex was only staying for one person and one person only.

* * *

The speech was long- pompous and long. Percy stood with the other admirals of the Hellenic Royal Navy, and not further off, Leonidas Dimitriou stood as well.

Watching the Chief of the HN General Staff drone on and on… Percy's ADHD had mostly been burned away by the serum, but remnants of it made him itch. It took every, single ounce of his naval training to remain still as a statue.

Nearby, the royal family sat. Aglaia's grandfather, King Pavlos sat with other members of the royal family behind him. Aglaia, and the Crown Prince, her uncle. The Crown Princess, and Princess Sereneia, Aglaia's mother. The queen.

It was quite clear that Percy was itching to fidget and scratch or do something- by the love of everything that was holy, Percy's ADHD- or what was left of it- was killing him! The serum made it better, but still….

"And now, to our esteemed…" And on and on it went. Percy wanted to scream. Even twitch.

This was the worst thing for someone like him.

 _Finally_ , they presented the medals. And the honours.

They all stood in line, at attention, whilst the king was being passed medals and honour, pinning them to the front of the naval uniforms.

At last, Percy's name was called out. He marched forwards, saluted, and the king gave a smile, as he pinned the badge and the medal of honour. Percy straightened and realised with relief, he could move back in place.

Besides, how many honours does a guy need?

Aglaia- Her Royal Highness, Princess Aglaia of Greece and Denmark to the rest of the world, third in line to the throne, was calm and poised as ever. Easy for _her_ \- she was naturally like that. Percy had never even seen her slouch- not even at campfires.

Though that might be because some old nanny of hers tied her to a chair to keep her back straight and her still.

Percy resisted the urge to grimace. That was much worse- thank whoever was responsible that nobody ever thought to do that again! That would have been torture!

* * *

"Πέρα και έξω," Aglaia muttered under her breath with relief.

She tried to pay attention, but she remembered the time when they had just won a war- courtesy of an angel.

* * *

 _Chiron had gone to meet the king- on Aglaia's request._

 _Apart from the royal family, nobody remembered that Aglaia was a demigod herself. But Chiron had something to tell._

 _"Your majesty," he said softly. He laid a picture down at the table and began to explain to King Pavlos all that had occurred- why their family was hunted down, who was behind these wars, and about his relatives, and grandchildren._

 _Needless to say, it had been a shock for him._

* * *

Aglaia winced. Her παππούς had admittedly increased her security detail heavily.

He feared that she would go through this again. The family refused to let her leave their sight now.

That was going to make things very difficult, she sighed.

Her head turned. She was looking for someone.

After the ceremony- finally, thank whoever was listening! Percy went and sought out Annabeth.

"Hey," He said, grinning mischievously. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked cheekily.

Annabeth squealed and threw her arms around him. "Of course Seaweed Brain!"

And off they went.

"Aglaia?" Aglaia froze. Who was that? Alex?

Or…. Was it _him_?

But she turned and saw Alex at a distance. His blue eyes met hers and her heart jumped- unbelievably so.

He sought her eyes, like she didn't think he would.

* * *

"Annabeth…" Percy said awkwardly. "Hi."

Annabeth took one look at him and snorted. "Really, Seaweed Brain?" She asked. "I thought you weren't such a Seaweed Brain anymore."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Yeah. But trust me, _this_ is a special occasion."

Annabeth could barely contain her laughter.

"What's the occasion?"

Percy took a deep breath. "Annabeth," he said awkwardly again. "Remember when you said you wanted to build something permanent?" He asked. "I do too." He looked right at her and stepped closer.

"Maybe… Some permanent things aren't made out of stone or building blocks," he said. "Or great achievements, and medals and awards." He said.

He took a deep breath. "Some things are permanent in another way," he said quietly.

"I wouldn't have gotten anywhere without you," he admitted to her. "Fatal flaw or not- even my craziest times and decisions have been made with you in mind. I can't go on… Wasting time because there might not be a future for us tomorrow… After all we've been through. Despite Tartarus being blocked," he said quietly.

"Things have been pretty peaceful these days," he admitted to himself. "But I'm not going to waste any more time, because if there's one thing I've learned- it's to cherish the time you have- with the ones you care about. And do whatever it takes- to hurry and make sure you have a future. To build something permanent, like you said." He gave her a cheeky grin.

"So, Annabeth Chase," Percy said slowly, getting down one knee. Annabeth's eyes widened, as he produced the ring.

"Will you marry me?"

For a moment, she sat there stunned. Until Percy thought his luck had worn out and Annabeth had been frozen in time.

Until…

"Yes." She breathed.

* * *

 _London, England, an apartment near Trafalgar Square…_

Lexie wasn't stupid.

It was a hare-brained quest after all. Anyone would consider it a wild goose chase.

But she needed to do this: she needed to get this done.

She wasn't the only one. Although by day, Lexie may work for FedEx as a secretary. But in actual fact, Lexie was a member of the Rising Tide.

And that's what they were going to do.

Sneak past authorities- disregard the rules, etc.

What they were doing could be considered illegal. But the truth was, Maggie knew that they would not be considered anything more than an annoying nuisance. More like a ripple than a wave.

And Lexie had been obsessed with one thing in particular: with finding the demigods of Olympus.

There were two kinds Greek and Roman.

That was what she knew of. And they had been involved with that strange occurrence- using an extra-terrestrial weapon- that had nearly blown up the Aegean Sea, or Greece- or maybe even the whole continent- or the whole world.

Lexie pulled back her silky, caramel-brown hair and narrowed her large eyes at the computer screen.

The Rising Tide had committed itself to finding out, and revealing the secrets governments strove so hard to keep. Secrets that the whole world full of people had a right to know about.

And that was part of the reason why Lexie always chafed at the rules.

Typing away madly, she knew she wouldn't get much time off. She was good with computers- memorisation skills, organisation even- and smoothing her way with charm. She could get things done, and get it done fast. But she was on a tight schedule.

Besides if her boss ever discovered she was working for an organisation such as the Rising Tide, she was sure to be fired.

And Lexie wouldn't have anywhere to turn to.

Popping open a soda, and drinking its contents, Lexie pursed her lips together.

How was this going to work?

Damn.

Demigods.

Despite having their legends known and praised worldwide, like Hercules, Perseus, Theseus and Achilles, the modern-day demigods chose to remain frustratingly silent and anonymous. Lexie didn't see why. They had right to find out who was doing all these things- world for one, had the right to know. If the demigods saved them, then yes. If the demigods were a threat to them, also, yes, they had to know.

Lexie ran her fingers through her thick hair, frustrated.

She had been watching clips, again and again, from WHIH. That Christine Everhart… She didn't know a good story when she saw it. She didn't see a lead, when she should have. An opportunity. Lexie scowled. What a bimbo.

Lexie frowned deeply when she turned off all her equipment, and pulled on her work clothes. The Rising Tide was her life, but it wouldn't keep her fed. That job was FedEx's- if she did her job properly.

* * *

Loki sighed and shook his head.

"They have no idea what they've started." He said.

In Tenochtitlan, a massive stone engraving began to crack. Beams of light emitted from the cracks.

In Gaza, the Ancient Philistine city, the ground began to shake in the centre- where two pillars on a pedestal once stood.

That was before a scaled hand burst out from the sand and clawed its way out, making for the sea.

* * *

Greek Translations:

Καπετάνιος- Kapetánios- Captain

Μάλιστα κύριε?- Málista kýrie?- Yes, sir?

Αναφορά για μένα αν συμβεί κάτι. Έχω κάποιες εκκρεμότητες για τη διεξαγωγή-Anaforá gia ména an symveí káti. Écho kápoies ekkremótites gia ti diexagogí.- Report to me if anything happens. I have some unfinished business to conduct.

Πέρα και έξω- Péra kai éxo- Over and out.

Παππούς- pappoús- Granddad


	2. Chapter 2

**This Chapter: Things are definitely stirring, and people have begun to notice. Jason and Piper gets married, with a big bang while Aglaia deals with the ever-increasing pressure, and the growing attraction and feelings she has for more than one demigod. In London, a strong-minded, determined member of the Rising Tide, desires nothing more than to find out what the demigods are hiding- themselves. She will do anything to expose them. But Poseidon is growing concerned- his subjects are increasingly growing alarmed and fearful. Something is stirring, and meanwhile in Spain, a charismatic young deviant sways many people and at the dead of night, on the rocky shore, convinces many of them to call to the thing in the depths, and make many sacrifices of all kinds to give the money and food they are desperate for.**

* * *

 **To sid.kush32: I hope you're happy! Yes, there is a time skip, and Percy is now an admiral (surprise, surprise!). As for Alex... Hmmm, I don't know. But remember, Aglaia's situation. Furthermore, also remember that both Alex and Luke have begun to change- they're finding themselves now that they think the conflicts are over. Yes, Loki does have those motives, but it might not be what you think. Remember the myths, and remember Freya- her misery and the deal he made with her. And YES PLEASE! I really don't want to disrespect or offend anybody (though it is mentioned in Percy Jackson's Greek Heroes that the Indian people whom Dionysus miserably failed to invade, had their own gods protecting them). Thank you so much!**

 **To CollaborationofAwesomeness: Thank you. Hopefully you don't have to wait long.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus, Kane Chronicles, or Magnus Chase. I also don't own the Avengers and Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Those rights belong to Rick Riordan and Marvel, respectively.**

* * *

Annabeth emerged from the bathroom, wearing a bathrobe, and rubbing her hair dry with the towel.

Percy stood at the desk. His brows were furrowed, his lips pursed into a frown and Annabeth stifled the urge to smirk.

What's gotten him so riled up?

Percy was studying the maps in front of him intently. It showed Greece, the Mediterranean and Aegean Seas, Turkey and a few other countries.

He was taking notes.

But every now and then, he would glance over to the telephone and frown as well.

She shook her head, walked to the bedroom and decided to get dressed.

"Hey," she murmured.

"Hey," Percy said, sparing her a glance, before he turned back to his maps.

"What's gotten you in such a state?" Annabeth frowned. She placed her hands on his shoulders and looked at the maps.

Percy sighed. He smiled at her, but she noted that his eyes were tired.

"It's nothing." He said. She raised an eyebrow. "Alright, it's not nothing," he admitted, "But… there are certain things that need to be solved."

Annabeth's frown deepened. "Like…"

"Several ships have gone missing in the Mediterranean," Percy admitted.

Annabeth's alertness rose. "Military?"

Percy shook his head. "Nah, these ones don't belong to us. They're trade cargo. I'd say there are pirates, but they got safely through the horn of Africa, and there were no reported pirate attacks."

Annabeth kept frowning. "Percy, you know that pirates don't just appear on the horn of Africa."

"Yes, I know that," Percy sighed. He leaned back. "It's just that… If they were attacked all of the sudden, they would have had time to send a signal. Even worse, is that this happened in Greek waters. _Our_ territory. That's not good, Annabeth. The navy's been improving recently- and that's saying a lot considering what it already is. But now, it's like we missed something. And there's no trace. They've vanished- into thin air. And we can't figure out where they went."

Annabeth looked uneasy. "Percy, you don't think…" She trailed off.

Percy looked up at her. It couldn't be… Can it?

"I don't know," he said quietly. "And it's not just here too. Other navies have reported that several ships are now missing. Maybe I should talk to my father. But it's so calm. Like there's no storm or anything, my father's happy, and the weather's perfect…" He trailed off.

Annabeth sighed. "Percy, I don't know what's happened. But yes, you should talk to your father. And don't forget- Jason and Piper's wedding. They're expecting us to be there- we're guests of honour."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Wise Girl."

"Okay, then, Seaweed Brain."

He went back to work.

Annabeth still couldn't get rid of that niggling feeling.

* * *

Aglaia took a shaky breath.

She composed herself before allowing steeliness to show through her eyes.

"What is it that you wish to discuss?"

Aglaia was tired. She was drained of energy and she was tired. Like she just wanted to quit everything all together.

Unfortunately she never had that luxury.

Smile when you're not feeling happy. Laugh politely- not too loud- at appropriate things. Go to this, go to that. Do this, and do that. Be like this, be like that, wear this, wear that. Make sure you put on an appropriate show, but make sure you also make people feel what they want you to feel- grief-stricken at a memorial, gentle and tender, warm to hospital patients, exuberant at the opening of a charity- and always remember that more than a thousand eyes will be on you.

That was her life.

And it required an endless amount of patience. And remembering the honour that it took.

But now her patience was wearing thin.

The reason? The man in front of her.

"Kυριος Georgiadis," she said icily. "I told you. I am barely of age. And I am not about to rush into a decision- especially when I am not ready for marriage just yet and don't know who will make the people- and myself- happy."

He was aggravating her. Getting on her nerves.

"I understand, your royal highness, but we would like you- as early as this might seem- to start considering very carefully." Was the infuriating response.

Aglaia gritted her teeth.

"I know this seems extreme," he said walking closer. "But right now, there is only one heir of this generation- you. And with all due respect, with all the dangers you yourself have experienced, is it an overreaction to worry about the constitution, the monarchy and the future of the country as a whole."

Aglaia was almost about to snap.

But he was totally right.

"I completely understand your point of view, and the situation as a whole," Aglaia said, outwardly calm. "I understand what you are trying to say. And I understand the extreme necessity of it- especially as, you so rightly pointed, there is only one heir- me." She breathed out deeply.

"The Agóna have been hunted down, and many have either been killed or faced justice," she continued calmly. "But I am not stupid enough to grow relaxed, even in times of peace." She stood.

"Now, if you'll please excuse me," she said. "I have an engagement to attend which I cannot miss- even if I wanted to. My apologies, sir."

"Your royal highness," he stated.

"Minister Georgiadis," Aglaia responded formally, inclining her head.

He nodded and left.

Aglaia wanted to scowl. Now, see what sort of a mess she had gotten into?

Aglaia was tempted for a drink, but she knew better than to give into temptation.

She had a wedding to attend.

And more consequences _afterwards_ to attend to.

Even so, she needed to congratulate and wish all the best for her two friends.

No matter if the pressure afterwards would increase.

* * *

The party went in full swing.

The wedding took place, blending modern wedding traditions with those from Ancient Greece and Rome, as well as some Cherokee elements to it. What was the explanation for that? Well, Ancient Greek and Roman culture had been experiencing a resurgence ever since, the strange events that saw the demigods of Olympus known- though their identities remained anonymous.

Piper had spent the previous night sacrificing a childhood toy and cutting a lock of her hair for Artemis. The Hunters weren't allowed to celebrate weddings and romance, but they had spent the night making merry with Artemis and Piper's chosen friends- including Aglaia- dancing, singing and celebrating. The next morning she took a nuptial bath, not from taps, but carried by a ceremonial _loutrophoros_. It seemed rather impractical, but based on what Aglaia saw, what Piper suggested, her mother and sisters took on full swing. Jason was celebrating his stag party Roman and Greek style.

The bride looked breath-taking- even more than usual in a creamy, ivory silk gown that glowed gold in certain angles when the light hit it. It was embroidered with patterns of crystals and gold thread at the bust, which then started to grow sparse and more spread out at the lower bodice. The draped skirt silk was stunning, with crystals and pearls at the hem. Aglaia had to blink. She bet a million times that Aphrodite herself and her other daughters had picked this out for Piper. And the veil. Granted it was beautiful, sheer, gossamer, hemmed in lace, with a few more crystals, framing her face, but Piper was known more for her beauty than her love of fashion.

And the tiara must have been a gift too, Aglaia thought amused. Or does marriage truly change people? It was silver with diamonds and sapphires. Similar to the things that Aglaia borrowed for social events from the Crown Jewels.

Piper had never looked more beautiful. She had always been one of the most beautiful women Aglaia had ever seen, but even that was nothing compared to now. Her cheeks glowed a delicate, but vivid rose pink, complimenting her exquisite creamy-tan complexion. And her eyes were shadowed with burgundy, especially around the edges, and mascara made her lashes look more appealing and her lips were cherry-red.

Really? Was that Piper?

Aglaia would have thought that Piper would insist on wearing no makeup to her wedding. Again, she wondered if marriage truly changed people.

 _Would it change me too?_ She thought.

When she walked down the aisle Jason looked like he was struck by his own lightning on the other end. Aglaia instantly stole a glance at Alex- his half-brother. Her heart skipped a beat and leapt high. Alex gave a gentle, but genuine smile, appearing happy to see her. He was truly amazing. More handsome than his brother, at least in her eyes. Aglaia couldn't help but smile at him. At the same time she couldn't help but nurse a touch of guilt.

Alex deserved better than this.

He vows were simple. This wasn't a Greek Orthodox wedding with all the elaborate, but beautiful rituals involved. Aglaia watched silently as they exchanged vows, had readings which complimented Piper's Cherokee heritage and her Greek one- she did say her mother was Greek. And of course, some Latin ones as well.

Aglaia couldn't help but smile. She wasn't a romantic- she would never be caught dead being one. But she watched as Jason and Piper exchanged rings and repeated the vows.

"I, Jason Grace," Jason began, fighting the light of ecstatic joy in his eyes, "take Piper McLean, to be my wife. In sickness and health, for richer or poorer…"

And it went on. Jason, slowly, strangely emotionally- reacting with joy- repeating the words the minister told him to repeat. "For as long as we both shall live." Jason finished. He was glowing so much, Alex's lips twisted in a wry smile.

The minister turned to Piper. "I, Piper McLean," She began, repeating slowly after him. "Take Jason Grace, to be my husband. In sickness and in health…"

Aglaia knew it was only a matter of time before they started pressuring her to do that. But for now she couldn't take her mind and eyes off Alex.

And he couldn't take his off her. His eyes were strangely gentle, the way he never- or rarely- was with anyone else.

There was a light shining there, right through his eyes, from the depths of his soul, Aglaia thought. She wondered if Piper and Annabeth saw the same sort of light in Jason and Percy's eyes. The same sort of feeling which they never showed anyone else.

But it was all too ridiculous. She could never be like that. She hastily turned her eyes away, cheeks burning.

"As long as we both shall live." Piper finished, joy and emotion shining so brightly in her eyes.

The minister smiled and said, "Then I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

The informal bit which royal brides never experienced at the end of their own wedding. Not without a fair amount of gossip and giggling.

Aglaia couldn't help but smirk as they did kiss- for a lot longer than they should have. There was laughter and the guests protested, but it was clear, both the new husband and wife didn't really care.

She couldn't help but smile.

And search for Alex's eyes again.

And she felt horrible guilt.

Was she leading him on? Because the truth was, even if he could get over the kind of life she and her family had to live, she still couldn't forget…

The feelings. They were so very different with Alex, Aglaia felt as if her heart and soul were singing and flying at the same time (like birds, she thought, inwardly shaking her head at how ridiculous this sounded). She felt it was sweet, safe and free, joyful and everything anyone could possibly want, or need. She felt _right_. And it was so sweet, this wonderful feeling. This knowing- this assuredness. This _genuine_ , actual joy and kindness she felt coming from him. _A wonderful, sweet embrace,_ she thought.

With _him_ however… She felt a fire burning in her heart, her gut, her soul, her _mind_. Running down her spine, caressing her with promising sweetness and gentleness- and an exciting danger, which she strangely felt thrilled at. Like she could leap, and laugh like mad, run around like crazy. She couldn't tell if it was right or wrong, but she would gladly burn and welcome the opportunity, the chances- the leaps of faith- for some sort of freedom she never knew about.

And she didn't know what to do.

She shouldn't be feeling like this, Aglaia warned herself. It wasn't right to lead either of them on- especially when they both needed love, comfort, safety and security- they needed _someone_. And she knew she had to be that someone. But if she was that someone for one of them, she couldn't be the same for the other. And what about pain? Both decisions- if it ever came to that and she prayed it never would- would bring great guilt on her part, and pain on theirs- and would she feel pain too?

Aglaia didn't know. She just sighed and went to congratulate the happy couple.

* * *

Lexie stared at the men in front of her.

They made no move to indicate that they were watching her, but they were.

These men weren't just regular drunks that anyone would see wandering off the East End around three in the morning (not that it was at that ungodly hour in the morning).

With silky, caramel-coloured hair, and big melted-chocolate brown eyes that dominated her face, fringed with a thick layer of black lashes, Lexie was enough to captivate any man. She had a roundish-oval face, very smooth, fair skin, a dainty nose that was slightly retroussé, and fine lips covering white teeth in a small mouth. She wasn't stupid. She knew about her looks- she might not have been the Princess of Greece but she looked incredibly good.

And these guys knew it too. They knew she was off-limits, however. They knew she belonged to _him_.

Mark Hamilton. She hated him.

The bas**** had been following her around for years. He brought expensive things. At first she was flattered- yeah, she was only human. And it wasn't every day that you got presented with a pair of Louboutin pumps, in iris blue, costing about £15, 000. Or a Gucci handbag. But she could smell a bribe a mile away, and Mark Hamilton was trying to get her for a sha*.

Soon the guy began to grow obsessed- normally Lexie would have found it flattering, but it began to be more than that. Lexie wasn't normally disturbed, but there you had it- Mark Hamilton scared the s*** out of her.

He would run and shout after her, whenever he caught sight of her in a public place. And she saw him often. Far too often. Then he would scream curses and swear at her when she started rejecting his presents.

And now he got members of his gang to stalk her.

How did a gang get so much money? When they started joining in with the Italian Mafia.

Great just great. Mark Hamilton thought he was the godfather.

Lexie scowled, nearing tears.

She would expose Mark Hamilton. She did, as a matter of fact, but nothing ever got published- not even by the Rising Tide. Not only that, but the police- when she complained (and she would _never_ go to them, unless it was a last resort), completely ignored her. One even laughed at her. _Laughed!_ Told her it was her fault she was so pretty. Lexie had stormed out of the ramshackle building they called a police station. It was the first and last time she had ever seen the police up close and personal. And it was more than she wanted to.

She needed to expose them. Just as she needed to expose the governments' secrets. And the demigods of Olympus were just the beginning.

* * *

The reception took place in one of the castles belonging to a family member of Aglaia's- who allowed the couple to celebrate there.

Leading up to the ballroom and the gallery, were covered with flowers. Imported, she first thought, but soon realised that they must have been brought in by either Aphrodite- or Persephone, for some favour. This whole wedding was less costly than it looked.

Delicate pink, cool blue, snowy white and pale purple flowers covered the walls, and lined the floors in pots. There must have been at least twenty thousand of them. And not just flowers, fairy candles glowing that gave out a magical effect, rising amidst the blooms, and trees. Well, not real trees, but they had large blossoms of purple and white magnolia, hibiscus, jasmine, myrtle, wisteria and roses. The whole place was bathed in purple light and twinkling candlelight.

Impressive, Aglaia thought. But Aphrodite and her other daughters definitely had a hand in this. She wondered how they got Piper to agree to them doing all this. Not through Charmspeak, surely.

"Impressive isn't it?" Alex said dryly. No doubt he was thinking the same thing as she was. Aglaia smirked. The bride and groom were taking photos. Eventually they joined in.

"How in the world did Piper agree to this?" Percy asked afterwards, sounding bewildered. Annabeth was clearly thinking the same thing as he was.

Alex chuckled. "Really, you think it's that hard? Her mother is very determined."

"Oh, right." Percy snorted. "Look at all this," Hazel gasped. She appeared wearing a purple silk gown with gold accents. "The flowers- the chandeliers…" She trailed off.

The crystal chandeliers- Austrian-made- were lovely, Aglaia admitted.

"Where do you think they'll cut the cake?" Percy asked eagerly. Aglaia laughed and Annabeth playfully slapped his arm. "Seaweed brain, all of that and you still ask for cake?" She asked, playfully.

"What?" Percy admonished. "It's not like I asked for _blue_ cake." They couldn't help but laugh at that. "Over there," Leo pointed eagerly.

"Leo," Calypso admonished. She was in a simple white gown tied with a silk cobalt-shaded sash. There, at the other end of the room, stood a huge towering cake, like a skyscraper. It was covered in delicate-moulded flowers, made of molten sugar or marzipan and cream, winding around the tiers.

"Whoa," Leo breathed. Everyone was in awe. That cake…

"Where did they make _that_?" Aglaia sounded baffled.

"The kitchens of Olympus, no doubt," Annabeth muttered.

No doubt about that.

Everyone had eaten and eaten well- there were a number of dishes- American Italian and Greek. Pasta, such as fettuccini, Bolognaise, Puttanesca- Souvlakia- a favourite treat for the groom- all kinds of gyros, roasted chicken breasts, Lemon chicken with potatoes, Spanakopita- Spinach pie- roasted asparagus feta to name a _few_. Salads of all kinds- of course there had to be a fair amount of gourmet vegetarian dishes because the bride was vegetarian. And burgers, tacos and things Americans like to eat, according to the menu- half of them tofu.

"Excellent, Percy muttered. "I'm starving." Leo whooped and agreed, prompting Calypso to admonish him.

A towering pyramid of crystal glasses stood on one table. Pollux was there, ready to pour white wine or champagne into a fountain that Mr. D would love.

Everyone was busy enjoying themselves.

Aglaia sighed when she and Alex watched Percy lead Annabeth off. Annabeth's blond hair was pinned up in an elegant chignon, curling tendrils delicately framing her face with its flushing cheeks. She was wearing a dark, navy blue halter-neck gown with dark violet lace around the bust and a drape of fabric, with pearl earrings and a matching necklace with a diamond pendant which Percy gave her. She was beautiful, as always, but even more so when they seemed to be together. And Percy… Well, as always, Percy's appearance caused most of the women and girls- and some men too- to swivel their heads towards Percy, their food suspended halfway to their mouths.

That was before they noticed her. She generated similar reactions, but Percy never seemed uncomfortable- precisely because he didn't care. He had Annabeth and that was all that mattered.

 _What's the matter with you?_ Aglaia scolded herself. Did the bride's mother do something to the air around them? Spike their food, their drinks? What?

Why was she acting like this?

"Care to dance, after dinner, my lady?" Alex mused. His blue eyes were dancing- a rare sight. Aglaia playfully pretended to be coy.

 _"Oui, Monsieur, ce serait mon plaisir,"_ she played along in French. Translation: _Yes, sir, it will be my pleasure_. The two of them laughed.

During the dinner Jason and Piper had no eyes except for each other, and afterwards they cut the cake. After slicing through layers of marzipan and sugar, vanilla fondant, and chocolate chips, everyone gave a loud cheer when the bride and groom fed each other a slice. Aglaia half-expected Piper to playfully shove the cake in Jason's face, but then again, the dress must have been expensive and her mother would have thrown a fit.

After that, the bride and groom took their first dance. Aglaia felt herself caught in Alex's strong arms, with Percy and Annabeth waltzing away somewhere.

Maybe soon they will have their own wedding, she expected it to be simpler than this one.

"Makes you wonder, doesn't it?" Alex asked quietly.

"Hmm?" She asked, turning back to him.

He breathed out a sigh. "I was never a fluff and romance guy," he stated. More like an admission, though.

"Of course you weren't." Aglaia stated.

"I mean… I avoided going up to Mount Olympus for years, even though I didn't hate my father- and really didn't need to forgive him. I admit- I feared him. Not because he was the king of the gods and the lord of the skies, but because he was… My father." Alex sighed heavily. "And that it was just going to be _so_ … _Awkward_." He laughed softly.

Aglaia stayed silent. She knew all about his difficulty in opening up, trusting and being comfortable with even partial familial relationships. After all at such a late stage, one could hardly be expected to have the bond that existed between a parent and a child, if you were a demigod.

And with Alex's past… He knew nothing but hatred from his mother and her various boyfriends who tortured him. The teachers at school hated him due to making their lives challenging with his ADHD and Dyslexia. The pupils were mostly bullies- they mocked and harassed him or ignored him.

And then HYDRA. And the Agóna. What was he supposed to learn anything about relationships after what they did to him?

And yet… He had opened up his heart- which he normally kept closed- to her.

"Alex…" She said quietly.

Then entertainment beckoned and Aglaia had to pull back.

It was strange, that she would completely forget about _him_ , when she was with Alex. It felt so right. Aglaia wasn't a superstitious person, and she wasn't a romantic, or an idiot, but if felt…

Like the ridiculous notion of soulmates.

And yet… When she was with _him_ , she lived. She forgot everything too.

She didn't know what to do. But she sure as hell couldn't be like this. She utterly refused to.

 _They wanted me to be a Helen of Troy, once._ She thought angrily. _But I will make sure, with every cell in my body that they fail._

If only she knew, they were just beginning.

* * *

The thing in the deep ocean rumbled.

It dwelt in the deeps. It didn't like to go to the shores.

It hated humans.

Except for those that rightfully worshipped him.

Deep in the Mediterranean, it dwelt.

The ocean no longer had that ting to power to it- that strong, powerful tingle that the creature felt, as the waters stroked and rushed through his scales. The oxygen inside the waters had that power that caused fish to become skittish at times, and the surface of his scaled skin to tingle. That power. It rejuvenated him, energised him. That power was feared by man.

And it was not there.

Anger rose inside of him. They had taken that power away from this place- from his home.

And he would get it back. One way or another.

He knew to go deep down where the fish never went near. They feared to go near him, even if he wasn't in the depths.

But he could hear their thoughts.

 _Lord Poseidon... Percy Jackson..._

He didn't know who or what they were, only that they were a disturbance, a threat to his power and might.

His irritation grew. He bared his sharp teeth that would terrify any Megalodon shark. His hunger grew with his anger. The boats full of humans were not enough to satisfy him. He needed sacrifices. He needed, and craved the worship they once gave him.

He would bide his time. He would wait.

* * *

Aglaia didn't know where Jason and Piper went on their honeymoon, but she prayed that no one would find out.

But, she thought smiling, being demigods meant that they had a few tricks up their sleeve. The mortal paparazzi wouldn't catch them, less so than monsters.

Once the bride and groom had departed- to a flurry of hooting and hollering, violet and rose petals thrown at them. Another an ancient Greek tradition- Piper's touch- two kids- one boy and one girl- handing out bread from a basket to the guests, wearing crowns of thorns and nuts. The children represented the kids Piper and Jason hoped to have someday.

But the car they went away in had shoes- designer ones by the looks of it- tied to the bumper, and a _Just Married_ spray-painted on the rear windshield.

Jason and Piper got in, with squeals of joy and a clamour of excitement, driving off with little difficulty due to the guests.

They were gone.

Aglaia sighed in relief, as the guests made their way indoors or back to their homes.

The dress she chose wasn't really uncomfortable. It was iridescent shot-silk, _not_ tie-dyed- with a halter-neck, ranging from silver to turquoise and emerald in shades. She wore emerald jewellery but right now she was tired.

She looked at Alex and smiled.

"Looks like you have a new sister-in-law." Alex looked surprised and laughed. "Yeah. I never really thought I would have a brother either."

She smiled at him gently.

"Hey guys?" Percy called out. "I think we could use a little help here."

And they turned towards him- Aglaia belatedly realised they were holding hands.

* * *

 _Atlantis, the palace of Poseidon..._

 _Feed... Hungry... Rage... Different... Too different... Rage..._

Those were the thoughts and feelings that Poseidon sensed, somehow coming from the deep.

The fish were terrified, and he was sure that whatever it is, it was behind those disappearances of the mortals' trade cargo ships, and fishing vessels...

Poseidon frowned deeply. The fish were terrified. The merfolk were growing more wary and on edge- yes, to the point of being terrified as well.

He gripped his trident tighter, and materialised into his solid form.

He stood from his throne.

"Something is stirring," he murmured. "Something which we have forgotten. Something which has not stirred for thousands of years in our memories."

Poseidon's frown deepened.

"Triton," he called out.

His son and Delphin appeared.

"Create a stronger guard around all mer settlements. Prevent any deep sea diving, hunting or travelling. No one is allowed to venture forth after dark."

 _Yes, Lord!_ Delphin agreed, and scurried away.

"Of course father," Triton also disappeared.

Poseidon sat back down on his throne, frowning deeply.

What in the world could this possibly be?

He needed to speak to Percy- warn him. Get him to keep an eye on his sister too.

* * *

The coastal city of Imboca in Spain was a peaceful settlement.

For decades, even centuries, generations of people fished the seas, their source for food and trade.

Like most Spaniards, they were devout Catholics.

Even though times were lean, they still held onto the hope that God would deliver them and provide them what they needed.

They didn't know why- did they fish too much, too soon? Why was there so little fish now?

People were growing hungrier and/or poorer. Some parts of the world had recovered from the recession that followed the Battle of the Supernaturals as people called it, or the mythical forces, other parts were still recovering, and some were still badly-hit.

And while the older and youngest generations clung deeply to their Catholic devotion, some were growing even more discontent.

Captain Orpheus Cambarro was a handsome man, everybody- unfortunately- said so.

He had golden-bronze skin, with a short, nicely-trimmed beard, and slick black hair, like oil. His eyes were black and large, his profile straight and his lips chiselled.

But that was what humans saw. He always wore black clothing, not thin ones at that, even in the heat of the Mediterranean summer. Boots, and a long-sleeved coat.

He wore a fisherman's cap- he was a ship captain- that covered most of his hair, and his ears too.

Orpheus was a deeply charismatic man and had voiced his discontent with the Catholic faith- even at the end of the Battle of the Supernatural Forces. He had, like nearly everyone else there, been baptised as a Catholic, but Orpheus was known to be a womaniser- who enjoyed multiple women, of all ages, laughed at people's devotion to various faiths, sneered at the mention of God and enjoyed getting drunk and parties, more like orgies. His followers joined him.

He hadn't stepped inside a church in ages.

So why did he suddenly barge in- was he drunk- he seemed strangely focused, despite the fevered fanaticism in his eyes. The eyes of a madman, one person claimed. When the priest was preaching he barged in and had to be escorted out.

But there were many willing to listen to Orpheus Cambarro. Many discontent people.

And they gathered in the dark of the night, on the rocky shore, with torches, blazing with 'an unholy fire' as someone later claimed, gold ornaments or objects dangling on gold chains, and whirled them around his head. These were not the censors that the priests in church filled with incense. Oh, no, not at all.

And then announcing at the top of his voice, Orpheus began to chant, as his followers gathered, his unholy disciples.

To the thing in the depths.

And it stirred, heard the call and answered, for the first time in over a millennia.

It started to rise.

The sea began to bubble and churn, and a little child who saw everything from his bedroom window wished he had never seen it in the years to come.

It was something he could never forget, what rose out of the depths of the sea.

* * *

Everyone was busy cleaning up.

Aglaia was sighing.

She kept glancing at Alex, at the windows, as if... Guilty for some reason. Percy frowned.

"I didn't mean it like that," Percy heard Alex protest.

Aglaia stifled her smile and shook her head. "Well, Alex," she said. "I'll be off soon." She looked right at him. Alex held onto her hand. "Thank you. I… I wish I'll see you soon."

Alex nodded.

"Me too," he said quietly.

They turned away and Aglaia made her way out.

She looked around.

"Where are you?" She asked quietly.

With more than a little bit of guilt.

"Aglaia," someone breathed.

She spun.

But it wasn't the one she was expecting. It was her father.

"Father!" She exclaimed, trying not to look startled or suspicious- anything like that.

He gave her a warm smile, but she could see the worry in his eyes.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

Poseidon took a deep breath. "I've just popped back in Atlantis for a while during the party." He said, hesitantly. "Something... Something has happened- but it's best if both you and your brother are here for this," he claimed.

"Something has happened that I could not possibly imagine before. Something I have yet to understand."

* * *

"Wait- what?" Percy exclaimed.

"Is it possible?" Annabeth gasped.

Poseidon nodded grimly.

"But, father, most of the people in Spain are Catholics," Aglaia protested. "They've always been- for centuries. I don't think the people there are an exception."

"And yet," Poseidon continued. "I see the number of Neo-Hellenics are on the rise," he said. "Here as well as other parts of the world."

Percy, Annabeth and Aglaia exchanged shocked and stunned glances.

"They were praying to you?" Annabeth said warily. "And something else answered them?"

Poseidon shook his head. "No," he said. "They were praying to something else. Something that has been stirring in the depths of the sea. And it answered them."

Luke, Aglaia thought. He had to know.

"Dad," Percy said, growing tense. "You don't think that this... Has something to do with the missing ships, do you?"

"I cannot say, my son," Poseidon warned. "But if I had to guess..." He left it at that.

"What was it?" Aglaia asked quietly. "Did you see it?"

Poseidon frowned.

"I sensed it," he murmured. "I sensed it in the sea. I know it's not the pesky Norse gods of the ocean, Ran and Aegir. I know it's not Njord. But I sensed it. Its malevolence, the depths of its anger, its hunger... Its rage and its power."

They all looked uneasy.

"Well," Aglaia muttered. "Just when I thought things were just getting better."

* * *

Luke waited for Aglaia on the beach.

"Luke?" His heart jumped when he heard her.

"Aglaia!" He exclaimed. He ran to her, grinning from ear to ear.

Aglaia winced inwardly. It didn't help that Luke seemed the happiest man alive when he saw her. Yes, she wanted nothing more than for him to be happy- and Alex, most certainly. But for this reason...

"Hey," Aglaia sighed. Luke frowned. "What's wrong?"

Aglaia took a deep breath. "Trouble," she fretted.

Aglaia remembered the angel's warning- that other things are stirring.

Including forgotten gods. Surely, this couldn't be one of them... Could it?

Aglaia didn't know. But for Alex, and for Luke- for Percy, and for everyone else, she needed to find out.

Before they start killing mortals at a mass rate- before they started hunting them all down.

Starting with those near the sea.

* * *

 **So... Guess what it is yet?**

 **Did I give enough clues?**

 **Just remember, what another author has written, or a screenwriter, then I don't own any rights to.**

 **Things are about to get dangerous- and wild.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This Chapter : things are becoming more clearer, and an understanding is gained on who or what lurks in the depths of the oceans- but not before some individuals very loved by Aglaia gets into serious peril. Tony Stark begins to make an appearance, and it is definitely clear that the Avengers are unprepared- and divided. Meanwhile the Rising Tide member, Lexie, all the way in London, gets ever-more closer to the demigods' most closely-guarded secret- their identities. And more than one thing had awoken.**

* * *

 **To Guest Reviewer: Sorry. Guess again. If you read the last story, then remember Aglaia's clue at the end.**

 **To 2nd Guest Reviewer: I'm sorry, I don't know if you're the same person, but I'm having trouble with my reviews right now. I don't know why they haven't appeared yet in the story. Please write again so that I'll know what you said and/or asking.**

 **To sid.kush32: Thank you. But no- it's definitely not ****Jörmungand** **the world serpent. And yes, you will get your hint- right here! Besides remember what Aglaia said in the last story, right at the end?**

 **No, we'll just have to wait and see who Aglaia ends up with. But remember, whoever she ends up with will be the Greek Prince Consort someday. And father the next generation of heirs to the throne. As for Hindu gods... We'll I'll PM you. Thanks so much!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus, Kane Chronicles, Magnus Chase- that belongs to Rick Riordan. I do not own the Avengers and Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D- that belongs to Marvel. And I do not own the works of a certain horror fiction author- whose name I will say in later chapters, but not right now as it would give spoilers away.**

* * *

And so it went on.

Deep within the underground of the remains of Tenochtitlan, the Aztec capital,

The engraving cracked.

Inside it was something, alright.

The crack not only grew, but burst out of the shrine's engraving. It was an arm. It stretched and flexed its fingers, the hand blindly reaching upwards, before closing into a fist. Suddenly, something burst forth.

Shards of stone from the engraving shattered to rubble and the creature- or person- fell forwards. It gasped, panting for breath. The shoulders hunched together, heaving and the head dropped forwards. The pants of the creature- or person- was currently the only sound in the entire pyramid.

Deep underground.

The creature's eyes snapped upwards. It glowed. He- it was male- stretched out its fingers and something flew out of the opposite wall and into his grasp.

It was a snake- or something very much like it- coiling and slithering up, before freezing, the illuminated blue eyes shining, before it froze in place.

The person stood. He was a tall figure. The only thing seen of the face, however, was that it was dark-skinned with a band of paint over the eyes- black paint, bordered with stars.

The person breathed deeply. Then he stretched out his arms and let loose a deep, guttural cry.

The whole pyramid shook, and many started to wake.

* * *

Phil jumped to his feet. Fitz and Simmons looked up startled from their work.

"What was that?" Fitz asked uneasily.

The grey-eyed demigoddess walked forwards.

"Not good," she muttered. "They may have woken up- sensed our presence."

"We need to leave- _now_." The boy agreed.

* * *

The god called.

It was a call for awakening- for vengeance.

* * *

"Chiron," someone came up to Chiron, along with Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

"What is it, Malcolm?" Chiron asked.

"We've had contact," he stated. "With Jake and Melinda. From Tenochtitlan, the old Aztec capital- ruins of the Templo Mayor."

Chiron looked up. "What is it?"

"It's an awakening," Malcolm said grimly.

Chiron looked stunned.

"Fates help us," he whispered.

* * *

Now, who or whatever it was, had taken a naval vessel.

No, not Greece's. But an ally's. And in the Mediterranean Sea- without so much as a warning.

Spain's. Off the coast of Imboca.

He'd just received the news.

Percy walked to the house.

"Percy!" Annabeth hurried after him.

"What are you planning?"

Percy breathed out. "I don't know what's going on, but _think_. Those people in Spain called out a prayer and that _thing_ answered. What answers to prayers?"

Annabeth swallowed.

"Are you talking about…"

"Yeah," Percy said. "Probably." He started to turn and walk away.

"Percy," Annabeth said desperately, going after him.

"Stop! We need to think, we need to plan-"

"Then we'll have to get a move on," Percy said. "Come on- we've got a lot of stuff to plan for!"

And he kept on going.

"The maps," he called back to Annabeth. "And the reports. I'm going to see them. Then I'm going underwater to find out who can tell me anything."

Annabeth hurried after him.

* * *

"There." Percy pointed.

Annabeth looked puzzled. "That's just off the coast of Israel- off the Gaza Strip to be precise." Then she froze. Her eyes widened. "Percy…"

"Yeah, I know," he said grimly. "That's where Aglaia and Alex went during the… Conflict. Just when we thought we'd lose."

Annabeth looked even more puzzled. "They first reported fishermen missing," Percy said slowly. "Then, it started getting bigger- boats containing cargo. And then…" He slid his finger westwards. "It started to move. Reports say that more ships and boats were lost in that part of the ocean."

"Into the Mediterranean," Annabeth murmured.

"A Wall Street billionaire' yacht," Percy went on. "He and his wife, along with a few friends, took a cruise into the Mediterranean. They probably wanted to go to Italy. They never made it."

Annabeth muttered a curse in Ancient Greek.

"And here…" Percy's finger pointed. "It didn't seem to go into Greek territory… Almost like…."

"Like it didn't want to challenge your father," Annabeth put in. " _Yet_."

"No," Percy agreed. "But then…" He trailed off. "It went to the coast of Spain." He pointed at a small dot, right next to the sea. "To the town of Imboca."

"Imboca," Annabeth murmured. "It's not one of Spain's most famous cities."

"No," Percy agreed. "Based on what my dad told me, they mostly make a living out of fishing and selling fish. Yet, people have said that they're starting to sell gold too."

Annabeth's grey eyes widened. _"Gold?"_

Percy nodded grimly.

"What, did they find a shipwreck full of treasure or anything?" Percy asked impatiently. "I asked the merpeople and the marine life living there, and they said there's nothing. Maybe a gold mine, but it's still strange."

"Spain was very badly hit during the recession," Annabeth murmured. The gears in her head were starting to turn. "And towns like Imboca… They could have depended on tourism, but it's not famous, like places like Palma de Mallorca or any of the Balearic and Canary Islands. So…"

"Not much tourism," Percy said. "Bad for business."

"And they would have depended solely on fishing." Annabeth continued quietly.

Percy's green eyes shot upwards. "But the fish…" He froze. "The fish are avoiding that place. Wherever that thing is, it's killing the fish, or scaring it away."

"And it's been doing it for some time now," Annabeth said grimly. "But the people of Imboca are growing desperate. I've checked. There are no mines near that place, or it would have been found by now."

"So…" Percy paused. "It got them desperate, then it got them rich… Food and money… For what? There has to be an exchange, right?"

Annabeth nodded. "There's no such thing as a free lunch."

Percy shook his head. "But that's crazy. This came to Spain- Spain is a Catholic place. Mostly."

"Mostly," Annabeth agreed. "But the days of the Inquisition are over. People are allowed to worship whatever they want."

Percy froze, remembering what his father had told them.

"But it came from Israel," He argued. "Or Palestine."

"Disputed territory," Annabeth said. "Even in the ancient days."

Percy stared stunned at her. Suddenly, he remembered.

"What did Aglaia go through there?" He wondered out loud.

"She ended up in a temple," Annabeth put in. "Before she was attacked by demons of Judeo-Christian and Islamic stories. And rescued by the angel."

Percy stared at her.

"What temple?" He breathed. "Temple to… Who?"

Annabeth could only stare hopelessly at him.

* * *

"Luke," Aglaia breathed. "You have no idea…"

"What?" Luke asked worriedly.

For years now, Luke had been operating a business- under an alias.

"What's wrong?"

"Well… Aglaia hesitated. "We have to contact S.H.I.E.L.D. Tell them to go to Imboca, Spain. There's something in the ocean there that the people call out and pray to."

Luke looked puzzled. "Aglaia, the people there are Catholics. Unless they have a religious fiesta of some kind near the sea…"

Aglaia shook her head. "It's definitely not that. Everyone deep in the ocean is afraid. And I…" She trailed off. She took a deep breath and looked at him. "So am I, Luke." She said quietly.

Luke looked worried. He pulled her close. "I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"No, _I'm_ sorry," Aglaia whispered. "I can't protect anyone. Not anymore. And I hardly get to see you… And you're… Still hiding." She swallowed.

"I'm a resourceful guy," Luke gave a mischievous grin. "I think I can take care of myself."

Aglaia laughed softly.

"I just wish…" Aglaia sighed. "If only life could be simpler."

And yet as she was being held by Luke Aglaia felt this horrible feeling of guilt.

Guilt and something else.

A building of something.

* * *

At long last, he understood.

He understood what had happened and it filled him with loathing as well as rage. His hunger grew. So did desire. He hadn't been like this or felt this for thousands of years.

Where had he been? Slumbering in what used to be the beds of the sea?

But now he listened to the thoughts of the creatures of the deep. Their ruler, Poseidon, Poseidon's power and might which he hated and wanted for his own.

After all, had he not given the sea peoples their chance? Brought them to a new home?

Even after their countless defeats?

He would give people a chance, if they needed saving. Most of all, they would save him. And restore what he had lost.

But he learned to be cunning. To wait. And most importantly, to learn.

He was not going to challenge another deity again. Not without learning, and growing stronger and more cunning.

To learn all he could about this god Poseidon and Poseidon's might children. One of whom saved humans and their rotten worldwide civilisation. And the other, a daughter so beautiful, she shamed goddesses themselves. And the power they held in their blood. The glorious deeds they were capable of.

Yes, he knew what to do. He knew how to turn strengths into weaknesses, as he lurked in the deeps.

* * *

"We need to contact the Avengers," Percy said grimly, walking into New Athens' briefing room. "And S.H.I.E.L.D. And all our allies. Warn them what's coming.

Chiron looked up. "Percy," he said in surprise. "Annabeth. What brings you here?"

Annabeth hesitated, but Percy went on.

"Chiron, we may have found something," he said.

He proceeded to tell Chiron about the missing ships and the terrified fish, marine mammals and merfolk.

Chiron looked alarmed. "That is indeed… Disturbing." He admitted.

"And there's more," Percy said grimly. He told Chiron and everyone there about the people of Imboca. What his father said- the fish, the gold, the new worship. Everything.

Chiron's eyebrows rose. "But Spain is a Catholic country," he stated plainly.

"Yeah, but it's not like the Inquisition is still there, is it?" Percy answered. "And now everyone knows that we exist. So whatever that is…"

"It came from Gaza," Annabeth interrupted. "The coast of the Gaza Strip."

Chiron looked surprised. "But Israel and Palestine are also monotheistic," he put in.

"Not always," Annabeth said grimly. "Before the Ancient Israelites came, who were the people there?"

Chiron frowned and everyone else looked uneasy.

"There were the Canaanites," he put in. "They came into conflict with the Israelites. There were the Amalekites. They were wiped out."

There was a pause.

"And there were the Philistines," Chiron continued. "In fact, Palestine means 'land of the Philistines'."

"And are there any prominent gods that they worshipped?" Percy asked.

Chiron froze. "The Israelite's Jewish religion and priests were for a time persecuted. The new queen, Jezebel wanted to enforce _her_ religion. She worshipped Ba'al. She was a Phoenician. Phoenicians were known and famous sailors. But their worship wasn't very prominent in Gaza. Before that…"

Chiron trailed off.

"What?" Percy asked.

"Dagon." Chiron put in. "The Philistines worshipped Dagon. Before arriving on those shores, the Philistines were a sea people. They weren't native to that land at all. In fact, some scholars claim that they were Greek by origin- that they came from the Aegean, due to similarities in pottery patterns and making to the ones found in Mycenae and Crete, the centre of civilisations in the Bronze Age." Percy and Annabeth exchanged glances. "The Christian Bible and the Hebrew Torah, claim that they were sea peoples. That they spent generations living on ships in the sea. The Egyptians even had a scene in one of their temples- showing their pharaoh beating them back, when they tried to invade. They must have spent at least a generation living on ships, foraging for food and fresh water."

Percy and Annabeth exchanged uneasy glances once again.

What if the Philistines were as desperate as the Imbocans, or far more? What if they encountered something in the sea? Something that brought them to land? Something that made them rich and ended their desperation?

"Dagon…" Annabeth murmured. "He isn't familiar to me. Is he a sea god?"

"That's what I saw," her half-brother Malcolm pointed on his laptop. "See?" He indicated a man with a fish tail, like a merman and strangely chubby fins.

"And that's not all," Annabeth put in. "People in Imboca haven't had contact with anyone outside their coastal town besides trade. Even the rest of Spain."

Chiron frowned deeply. "The sea-life are terrified." Percy put in. "They claim to have seen… Something."

"Or sensed it," Annabeth put in.

"And there's more," Malcolm warned them. "Jake and Melinda have called. They found something. Something in Tenochtitlan, the ancient Aztec capital."

Oh, this was just getting better and better, wasn't it?

* * *

 _Imboca, Spain…_

Orpheus Cambarro was thought to have gone missing, someone had reported him.

But while the other members of his crew had mysteriously disappeared, save for the small number that returned, people tended to stay away from Cambarro.

Why? No good parent wanted their daughter to be associated with them. Or their son to be seen drinking with him, or laughing. No one with a good, sensible reputation ever wanted to go near Orpheus Cambarro. That was what it was like at first.

Yet he drew people to him like flies to a carcass.

He had gone missing too, but he had come back.

He had been saved. And now, he wanted to save others too.

Cambarro knew that more and more people were going homeless, turning to alcohol and drugs, including weed, to cope. He also knew that the local parish could only give so much- they didn't have much themselves. So how could they hope to save and look after these people? Cambarro scoffed.

Cambarro had been saved alright- or spared.

He remembered it all.

* * *

 _Deep in the ocean, there was a churning. The screams of the dying crew of his ship. The ship itself breaking, splitting open like wood._

 _And he had been there._

 _Something that rose from the depths and destroyed it all._

 _Orpheus Cambarro had stumbled backwards, soaked by rain and seawater._

 _The terror it was- the horror he beheld… It was unlike anything he had ever imagined, than even a ship captain's worst nightmare._

 _He froze, one arm raised, slightly trembling, but did not make a sound, did not move._

 _Until the creature turned its head towards him._

 _It reached out a limb, a hand or a tentacle, whatever it was, it held a shiny object, made out of pure and intricate gold- the purest and the finest._

 _It was so ornate and fine, so richly fashioned that he marvelled at it._

 _It was shaped like a fruit, with tentacles winding around it, the tentacles of a squid. Etched in engravings and patterns rich for the eye to behold it gleamed, glistening with seawater, studded with a few gems and its surface polished._

 _Orpheus was hypnotised. But it was nothing compared to what he saw and felt what the creature wanted to show him._

 _A goddess. Or so he thought. The face of a woman so beautiful, it was impossible for any human eye and mind to comprehend. So beautiful, that she took him far away- from the gold, from the creature offering it to him… From everything._

 _From his love of the women he had enjoyed and wanted to enjoy for the rest of his life, from his love of drink, from his love for his ship, and all debauchery. From the terror and fear he had felt- the horror, when beholding that creature and the deaths of his companions._

 _Nothing was the same, ever again. And nothing would ever give him sweet pleasure, or happiness, unless he had her._

 _He had been given a purpose._

 _Suddenly he and his whole world was changed. Drawn into the woman whose face he saw reflected within the gold._

 _And he understood the promise it came with._

 _The creature dropped the gold object into his palm._

 _He knew what to do, especially when it began to speak within his mind._

* * *

And so Orpheus Cambarro remembered that when he had went out to the rocky shore once more.

A greater crowd of people came that time. So many of them had been effected by poverty, and had lost hope. Most of them were curious, anyway.

And desperate.

And so they gathered.

And Orpheus took his chain, swung it several times over his head, before tossing it into the ocean.

And once again it began to churn.

Orpheus Cambarro smiled.

* * *

Loki twitched in irritation.

Yes, the princess was right- it did happen.

How annoying. That creature stole his idea!

Well, maybe some of it was his. But this…

Loki knew that those who had awakened were going to bring serious complications to everything. Not just his plan.

What to do? He wondered, as he saw the Imbocans haul in fish after fish in their nets- more fish they had caught than in the last year alone. And more.

Gold. Loki's mouth twitched as he saw the townspeople hold up shiny objects of gold, fashioned into intricate, ornate shapes, such as sea-life, symbols and much more.

How foolish. That was a way to challenge Poseidon directly- and yes, Loki knew what he had offered the mortal captain, who had suddenly become his High Priest.

And he watched.

Oh, he watched alright.

He watched as time went by in Imboca. How foolish this was- to challenge Poseidon! But Loki thought that he would help- he needed this fellow out of the way as well. And all the rest of them, if the demigods were to aid his plan.

After all, Loki kept his promises- to everyone.

He watched when they started smashing and breaking into the church. There were a large number of them now. And desperation for food and money certainly fuelled them.

So what happened?

All communications, except for trade was cut. And they started killing people.

Or rather… Sacrificing them, every time fish and gold started to run out.

Loki was annoyed.

 _Fools_. He thought. Challenge Poseidon and he would answer directly.

And they were just beginning.

Loki knew he had to make this quick.

This one couldn't last long.

In fact, none of them could.

He couldn't stop them. He couldn't prevent them. But he could use them. And he could hurry them up.

* * *

 _Stark Tower, Manhattan, New York..._

"Pepper?" Tony called out.

"Tony?" Pepper's voice echoed throughout the place. "I'm in the bathroom. Be out in a sec."

"Right." Tony nodded his head. "'kay."

He sighed.

Things weren't getting better at all.

After the disastrous revelation, everything seemed to crumble and shatter around Tony.

He had always assumed that his parents died because of some freak car accident. But now...

Ever since Siberia, Tony had questioned and been distant from everybody and everyone- except for Pepper and F.R.I.D.A.Y.

And even then he was very hard to reach.

The Avengers were no more. That was for sure.

* * *

Aglaia had been summoned back to the palace.

But not before she stayed a while with Luke.

What happened there? Maybe that was for later.

But Aglaia received the news. Shortly after those medals and honours had been given out to the soldiers Hellenic Navy, her uncle, the Crown Prince had gone on a yachting trip.

What happened then? She received news that the Crown Prince had gone missing.

* * *

So what happened?

All that the Crown Prince, the Crown Princess and the members of their crew and security detail knew, was that whilst yachting in the Mediterranean, the storms started rising.

Waves started rising higher than anything- but the sky was still blue.

Then it shadowed the sky. And by evening, by some miracle they hadn't gone down just yet.

But they may have wished to have died rather than see the sight rise above them.

When the water started roiling, churning and rising, something rose out of the sea. It was vast- like the Cyclops that was Aglaia's and Percy's half-brother. It rose, worse than any nightmare, worse than anything they had seen or imagined. Worse than anything they had ever imagined in the universe.

The creature turned its humungous and hideous head towards them.

And the Crown Prince and his wife felt more horror and dread then they could imagine.

With the odds so hopelessly against them.

* * *

They had washed up in Spain. In a coastal fishing town, which they later learned was Imboca. They went into the town, trying to find a phone, to contact the Greek Embassy, the palace staff of the king in Madrid.

Anyone. Anything, if they couldn't contact the military in Greece.

And the Crown Prince tried to contact his niece- to warn her.

But his wife spotted one of the unwelcoming, and uncharacteristically unfriendly townspeople, had webbing between his fingers.

But she failed to notice a handsome-looking man whose eyes looked like he had a plan.

And that the local church, once Catholic, was now completely different. And the old priest was gone.

* * *

Percy Jackson bolted upright in his bed.

At her home, as estate- not the royal palace- Aglaia also gasped as she awoke.

Something had awoken after all.

* * *

And now?

You would have thought in light of these events, Aglaia's mother, Princess Sereneia would have been Crown Princess by right now. And some people would have suspected that Aglaia's uncle's disappearance- in the Mediterranean no less- would have had something to do with the thing lurking in the depths.

But as it so happened, not only are people frantically wringing their hands, the princess and her daughter were insisting that unless they saw it with their own eyes, they cannot consider their brother and uncle dead. Or his wife.

Aglaia knew that that something had been the one to take her uncle and his wife.

And that something was a god.

* * *

While Jason Grace and Piper McLean were definitely enjoying their honeymoon. Lexie saw it all.

The pictures posted on Instagram and Tumblr by the couples' guests showed something truly impressive and magnificent, besides the bride and the princess who was a guest of honour at the wedding.

Piper McLean stood posing playfully in one, wearing a champagne-coloured gown with a hint of peach, beaded with crystals and rhinestones, and a headpiece of crystal and pearls in her lovely hair. She was standing in front of a backdrop of flowers.

So much flowers. In delicate shades of pink, blue, white and purple. She can't have seen so many flowers in an indoor reception anywhere before. In one of them Will Solace- a guest at the wedding- was shown with Austin Lake- the famous singer who took seasonal trips to Greece, and Kayla Knowles- the Olympic gold medallist for archery. They stood, posing happily in front of a huge archway that seemed made out of lit crystal, that was illuminated with blue and white light to go with the purple and white light that bathed everywhere else.

Lexie's eyes narrowed.

There were huge pictures of Piper and her new husband, decorating the walls. He was unknown to her, and for some reason, she had been unable to remember his name. Based on what she knew, he was a soldier. An American who decided to enter the Greek military.

Funny, wasn't it? Just after the interview with Christine Everhart, and the three interviewees claimed that the demigods were moving out of America- or at least beginning to...

And there was one guy. Percy Jackson. He had to be the handsomest bloke in the scene. He was pictured, posing with Princess Aglaia, in front of a background that consisted of fake trees with real magnolia, thousands of flowers in pots, lining the floor and small mounds, and bushes with fairy candles rising.

Princess Aglaia was shown posing with him in more than one photograph.

It was clear the two of them were close. But since when?

Aglaia grew up in Greece. Percy Jackson was an American by birth. As if the last name didn't give it away.

Yet there they were, pictured closely. In one photo, the princess had one hand on the young admiral's shoulder. He had his hand around her waist, bringing her closer. They were very, very close.

Yet they can't have grown up together. Aglaia had many fans. People who adored her- in Greece, Denmark and the rest of Europe. Lexie heard that people always cheered loudest for her. Even in other countries- they screamed and squealed in excitement when they heard she was coming. They looked at her like devotees in a rapture. Her very name generated that sort of interest.

But Aglaia had few friends in her inner circle.

Since when was Piper McLean one? That was easily explained. They did humanitarian work together.

Perhaps there was something romantic between the princess and the admiral?

Some people already thought so. A number were betting that Percy Jackson would propose. Gossip magazines claimed Aglaia was in love already. With an admiral, they claimed.

They just didn't say who. But nobody was that stupid. After he was apparently claimed to be the handsomest man they had there. And one of the handsomest- if not the most handsome- man Lexie had ever seen.

And yet...

Lexie grew even more suspicious.

The princess was even more beautiful than ever- she had always been gorgeous, but she seemed to grow even more so than even the supermodels themselves. In fact, they would kill themselves in fits of shame and despair, compared to her. Like the Greek and Norse goddesses themselves.

And there she was, with Percy Jackson- the Admiral in the Hellenic Navy. Despite the suspicions that she was seeing Admiral Jackson, they always insisted that they were like brother and sister to each other.

Lexie looked closely. Green eyes, black hair. Take away her gorgeousness beyond the human level, and his outrageous handsomeness and Lexie could see a resemblance.

Her suspicion increased to the point of certainty.

And suddenly, the blind man- or this case, woman- began to see.

* * *

"What do you think it is?" Aglaia said breathlessly. She was pacing up and down, madly.

"Calm down," Percy advised.

"Calm down?!" She screeched. "My uncle- the father that was here for me, ever since I was born- is missing!" She nearly wailed. "My aunt is missing! All those people- good, innocent, people- are missing!"

"Aglaia, we've spoken to your father about this," Annabeth said, uneasily. "Whatever it is... It's shielding itself from him."

Aglaia snarled. "What do you think it _is_ , then?" She dared.

Percy and Annabeth exchanged glances. Aglaia was beginning to hate it when they did that.

And that didn't happen very often.

"Aglaia," Percy began.

"We think..." Annabeth hesitated and took a deep breath. "Your uncle and aunt were kidnapped by something that came off the coast of Gaza."

 _Gaza_. That place. Aglaia had never forgotten it.

She hadn't forgotten the demons. She certainly hadn't forgotten the angel.

And her experiences in the ancient Philistine city. A temple.

"We think that the monster that took your uncle, aunt and all those people is a god."

* * *

 **So... Do you get it just yet? Do you know who- or what- was behind this?**


	4. Chapter 4

**This Chapter** **: Percy and Annabeth calm and explain things to Aglaia, who helps work things out, and explains them to the Greek camp and city, what the people of Imboca are doing in exchange for fish and gold in lean times- what others did in their desperation long before and who they turn to. Luke comforts Aglaia when she tries- and fails- to hold things together. Alex learns of the things splitting up the Avengers and decide to step in because the Americas are going to be in serious trouble soon, and they can't fight a war on all fronts. We finally see more of the Avengers. And Loki strikes another deal.**

* * *

 **To** **Finwitch1** **: Nope, sorry. This isn't Phorcys. In fact, this isn't even from Greek mythology, this is another god.**

 **To** **kj16** **: I promise, if you haven't found out already, you will!**

 **To** **Aquafin** **: Oh- you'll see soon enough!**

 **To** **2** **nd** **Guest Reviewer** **: Oh- you got it! Did you like the movie? I'll try not to get too graphic. Even though Percy and the gang are definitely older now.**

 **And actually, I did take that (there is a disclaimer) from the movie, but also the book, and the Ancient History of the people that worshipped that god. The theory is that they were Greek (based on what archaeology has found) but even during the Bronze Age- pre-historic Greeks worshipped gods- a large number of whom made it into the classical pantheon- but none of them were** _ **that**_ **guy. So I try to reconcile it here.**

 **To** **1** **st** **Guest Reviewer** **: Yup. As for Lexie, well, let's put it this way. Lexie has yet to cause any trouble for the demigods, so Mizuki doesn't have to seek her out just yet.** _ **She**_ **will come to them. And boy, does she have a secret past. Why? Cause' like Skye/Daisy from Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, she has no clue who her real parents are.**

 **To** **sid** **.** **kush32** **: Hahaha! Well done! As for Odin… Hmmm. Haven't really decided yet. Loki will be quite busy. I'm not sure I want him tied down just yet. But soon, things are going to get pretty intense. And yes, those are Aztec! Thank you!**

 **To** **Just Anny** **: Thank you. Yes, I could really use Loki more, and knowing Loki he will definitely play on more than one side (just wait!). Okay, then I will spur things on, definitely, and I'm already planning on using Loki to do just that! Alright then! I'll try to be careful with my pacing! But we need to get some things underway before the real action starts!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus, the Kane Chronicles, or Magnus Chase. Those rights are owned by Rick Riordan. I do NOT own the Avengers or Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D- those belongs to Marvel. I also do NOT own the works of a horror fiction author, whose name I have yet to reveal for fear of spoilers!**

* * *

Jason and Piper's honeymoon was going to last quite a while.

So Aglaia- despite her panic, didn't want to call them back.

They deserved some time off. She and Piper had grown incredibly close- not just in very dangerous situations, but during their humanitarian aid work, and whilst saving the planet.

Aglaia breathed out a sigh.

It wasn't going to be easy without Piper.

But she needed to find her uncle.

The problem? She wasn't so sure about things anymore. Once, she'd been so convinced the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D were behind the kidnapping and torture of demigods that she was willing to go to war against them.

And as it turned out they were all being played. Aglaia was used as a catalyst. And to propel all this into the spotlight. She never wanted to do something like that again.

"What do you mean a god took all those people including my uncle and his wife?" Aglaia demanded after a lengthy silence.

Percy looked grim. "Aglaia, I know it's hard to believe, but remember what you said to me once?"

Aglaia was about to protest, and then froze.

The angel's power and the Infinity Stone gave her an ability of sorts- no matter how temporary- to understand and sense things.

And Aglaia knew that that power was a shockwave. It- _she_ \- had awakened something.

Or more than one thing.

"Which god?" She said through frozen lips.

Percy took a deep breath. "We can't be certain," Annabeth said quietly. "But we think it's Dagon." Percy continued.

Dagon. For a moment, Aglaia's mind went blank, and then she remembered. _Gaza_. The Ancient Philistine City. The temple where the demons hounded her.

"Dagon?" She whispered.

Annabeth nodded. "He's a sea god." She began to explain to Aglaia about everything they knew so far.

Aglaia felt weak. She sat down.

"If this is true," she said slowly. "Then it's my fault that all those people, and my uncle and aunt…" She whispered.

"No," Percy and Annabeth said at the exact same time.

"Look, Aglaia," Percy sat down right next to her. "This isn't your fault. I used to think a lot of things are my fault- and I still do- but that doesn't mean all this won't happen with or without us."

Aglaia shook her head weakly. "My uncle is gone," she whispered. "My aunt is gone. All those people- and I don't know where they are. And if that god was the one who took them…" She hesitated.

"So it went to Spain?" She asked desperately. "To the town of… Imboca?"

Percy nodded.

"A Philistine god." She murmured. "I never get it. The Philistines were Greek by origin."

"What?" Annabeth said sharply.

"They were from one of the islands in the Aegean. The archaeologists and anthropologists can tell you the same. Their pottery and artefacts had the same decorations- or very similar- to the ones in Mycenae and Crete," Aglaia explained.

Being from a country whose economy benefited greatly from the tourism industry- due to its ancient history and much more- Aglaia knew her history. She knew that Ancient Greece wasn't always the place with the fluted columns and elegant, simple gowns. She knew that during the Bronze Age, there had been great civilisations- that were sadly now lost. Mycenae was one. Crete was another.

And she had seen- in Gaza- the Philistine's history. They had fled their homeland during a volcanic eruption. They lived at least one generation that had grown up and died on sea. Foraging for food, getting chased and driven out of the territories they tried to settle in, the Philistines had to grow strong, and not only strong but resourceful. They became rich through trade. They became strong not just through military organisation and training, but also marine warfare and use of iron- which was rare in the Bronze Age.

Then they settled in what was now modern Israel or Palestine. It must have been some time after the pharaoh of Egypt drove them back. They'd grown very rich.

Strangely rich. For eking out a living on the sea, desperate for food and fresh water, hunted and chased out of land settlements, the Philistines rose very high indeed.

"The Imbocans were desperate," Annabeth said, as if reading her thoughts.

"Spain was very badly hit during the global economic crisis. Imboca doesn't have much tourism to it, as other parts of Spain- I've checked. They depend mostly on fishing."

"Except," Percy said quietly. "That all the fish and marine life have fled the area."

"They must have been hungry and poor," Annabeth admitted. "As compared to other parts of Spain which seem to be recovering quite well."

"And Father mentioned that they did call out- and pray to that thing. And it answered." Percy went on. "It gave them gold."

Aglaia's head shot up. "Gold?" She asked dubiously.

"Yeah," Percy said. "I know it's hard to believe, but they got gold alright. And there's no mines anywhere in that area- I've checked with the Hephaestus Cabin and Hazel. And no shipwrecks, either, so forgotten treasure is another thing entirely. And what's more- the townspeople there have cut off all ties and communications to the outside world."

"Even the rest of the country," Annabeth put in.

Aglaia stared into the distance. "From rags to riches. They were desperate. And then overnight they became rich."

"Fish and gold," Percy said. "And there's no fish there- they've mostly left. Something drew those fish away from that part of the world. Killed it even. But that something brought them back. Along with a butt-load of gold."

Aglaia shook her head in a daze. "It's not possible," she found herself saying. "But it doesn't have to be a god, does it? I mean, names have power- that's what you told me."

"Yeah," Percy admitted. "But monsters don't answer to prayers. Only gods do."

Aglaia looked at him.

"What do we do? Send a message to the Prime Minister and King of Spain? That some of their people are acting funny? Or do we alert everyone else? Go to war? Or send a quest?" As desperate as she was to rescue all those people, and her uncle and aunt, Aglaia did not want to send anyone to their deaths.

Percy and Annabeth looked at one another.

"We don't know," Percy admitted. "But we kinda thought that…"

"That what?" Aglaia said impatiently.

Annabeth's shoulders slumped. "Go to sleep," she advised. "You have a long day tomorrow."

She didn't know what would happen in the event of a Crown Prince's disappearance, but she did know that it was likely to take Aglaia's and her mother's time.

"Warn the Kanes and their magicians," Aglaia said suddenly. "And your cousin and his friends. We must also tell the Romans."

"We'll do that," Percy promised. "As soon as you sleep."

Aglaia suddenly winced. "Make sure Jason and Piper aren't anywhere near the Mediterranean."

"Might as well call them back," Percy muttered.

Aglaia would have protested but she felt too numb and speechless.

"Where's Alex?" She looked up suddenly and desperately.

"Chiron's briefing him," Annabeth admitted.

She nodded and looked away.

* * *

As strong as she tried to be, she loathed to admit, she hated feeling so alone.

So isolated.

So bitterly cold.

But she always wanted to be strong. Always wanted to be steady. Didn't want to need someone in her life to make her feel complete. She hated to admit or feel weak. But now, she had no barriers left. Nothing to draw that strength she so wanted and craved from. The only thing she needed, she didn't want to need or want.

She turned her head away.

Luke stole into the window.

"Hey," Aglaia said softly. She turned her head towards him. She was lying on the bed, the covers beneath her.

"Hey," Luke said breathlessly. "I got your message." He swallowed.

She shook her head, sadly and weakly.

"Luke," she whispered. He went to sit on the bed. She didn't need to convey her thoughts.

Aglaia felt herself being pulled closer to him.

"I've grown weak," she admitted.

"No you haven't," Luke said fiercely. "But even the strongest have to have some time off. Especially after all that you've been through."

Aglaia simply shook her head.

"It feels like I'm losing everything I've feared losing," she admitted. Luke held her close. "No, you're not. And I'll make sure you never would."

"You're a much better person than anyone can imagine," Aglaia admitted.

Luke shook his head. "You're the greatest treasure of all."

And once again Aglaia felt those familiar feelings stir inside her, including affection, attraction and guilt. Only this time she was too weak and drained to bother trying to fight them off.

She let herself be.

Both of them.

"Luke," she whispered. "I'm so sorry,"

"Shhh," he said.

"I tried." She whispered. "I tried so hard to be a good person. A good daughter. A good niece. A good granddaughter, friend and sister. A good princess and future queen. But it seems that I'm going to fail."

"No," Luke found himself saying, holding her close. "Not by a long shot. If you've still got goals and aims to do good in this world, and you haven't forgotten them- unlike me- then you still have what's necessary to do good in this world. You worry too much, Aglaia. Stop. Just for now, stop."

And he held her throughout the long night.

* * *

Alex thought about Aglaia throughout the night.

He wondered if he should call his brother and Piper to come back, but Aglaia herself- and Percy insisted.

Piper and Jason deserved a break.

"Just keep them away from the Mediterranean," Percy advised. "That's all we can do for now."

A good thing too, Alex thought, having just been alerted to where the newly-weds were currently honeymooning in. Africa. Madagascar, most likely. Not anywhere where the dream honeymoon would turn into a nightmare.

He looked at Percy. "Are you sure it's Dagon?"

Percy shrugged.

"I don't know," he admitted. "But it's the best guess."

"And…" Alex hesitated. "Tenochtitlan?"

Percy's face darkened.

"The Avengers are still stationed in America."

"Yeah- but they're not ready!" Alex exclaimed. "S.H.I.E.L.D isn't ready! And if a quarter of the stuff I've heard about Aztec gods are true- and that isn't even saying much- then the people living in the Americas are in serious trouble. I don't think the Mexicans have made a human sacrifice in centuries, and when those gods woke up, I doubt they'll be pleased. And who else? The Mayans? Incans?" He shook his head.

"They're not ready," Alex said. "You've heard and seen what's happened. The Avengers are divided." He and Percy now fully faced one another. "S.H.I.E.L.D is divided. With all the spies and sleeper agents inside them, they've been destroyed from the inside out. Now, not even all the Avengers trust them and are willing to work for them. They've got their own problems rather than putting them aside to save the world."

Percy stared at him coldly. "This isn't the first time the odds have been against us."

"But last time," Alex said grimly. "We weren't ready. By far. We're being played. What if the same thing is happening again? With the Avengers divided, and the fact that the majority of us haven't been in contact with S.H.I.E.L.D for a long time, it's like this has been deliberately timed for when we're totally unprepared."

"Which is why we have to catch up," Percy said fiercely.

"But if that's the case," Alex said quietly. "Who's pulling the strings?"

There was a silence.

"Look, I don't know," Percy said, stepping closer to him. "But what choice do we have? What's been happening is clearly supernatural. We don't have time to spare if we need to catch up. And people are missing. _Including_ Aglaia's uncle. We're in serious trouble."

"We can't do this alone," Alex said steadily, looking at him in the eyes.

"We need allies."

Percy looked to make sure no one was watching or listening.

"I've contacted Reyna. I've warned the Romans. And I've warned the Egyptians too. _And_ Annabeth's cousin."

"But we need the Avengers," Alex reminded. "They're the ones who can protect America as well. We'll be divided. With this _thing_ in the Mediterranean Sea, and the Aztec gods possibly waking up in Tenochtitlan, possibly more gods- we need to be prepared on all fronts. And frankly, we don't _have_ all fronts."

Percy heaved out a sigh. He was right. As much as he didn't want to believe it- as much as he hated to admit it- Alex was right. What did he learn during his time in the academy again?

To be prepared. Hope for the best and prepare for the worst. A good commander knew where and when to retreat and attack again.

"Fine." He ground out. "But I don't think they'll be prepared to listen. Captain America's gone rogue, and Hawkeye followed him. And some others, whom we haven't seen. Iron Man's not on speaking terms with him. He's mad for some reason. S.H.I.E.L.D is broken into tiny pieces. If you can get the Avengers to- one, _believe_ you, and two- put aside all differences- then we may have the smallest chance of success." Not that was much to hope for, but he didn't need to say it out loud; Alex already knew.

* * *

"Tony!" Pepper called out.

"Kinda busy right now, Pepper!" Tony called back.

Pepper appeared irritably in the doorway.

"Tony," she said sternly. "You've got to stop this." She shook her head again. "I can't take this anymore."

Tony turned his dark and bitter eyes towards her. "Pepper," he began.

"No, _you_ listen." Pepper said sternly. She sighed. "Talk to him."

"I can't." Tony said standing up. "He knew about my parents, and he didn't tell me. After I flew all the way to Siberia to save his sorry friend's ass!" He walked over to a table. "And here, I thought I was his friend. I would have stuck up for this guy," he said impatiently. "I would have taken a bullet for this guy, and this guy is protecting the a**hole who _killed_ my parents." He finished.

"Yeah, and was it his fault?" Pepper said impatiently. "The prince wanted to kill him too, after his father died."

"But it wasn't really him who did it, was it?" Tony challenged. "It wasn't really him who killed his father. And I would know, because I flew all the way to Siberia to save their sorry-"

"Okay, Tony, stop!" Pepper shouted. "Look. I know you're upset. You're bitter, you're angry and betrayed. And don't you think he would have known that too? Steve?" Tony turned away. "Why do you think he put his friend in a freezer, if not to stop him from hurting anybody else? And he would have agreed to it too, Tony. You know he didn't mean, or want to hurt anyone innocent."

Tony looked away. He knew that. And that's what made it so… Frustrating.

He chucked a screwdriver in the corner.

"Tony," Pepper put a hand on his arm. "Pepper," Tony began. "Even if I could speak with him, there's no way he's coming back. The Avengers are finished."

"I'm sorry to hear that," A voice interrupted.

Tony and Pepper jumped, the former ready to spin to the rescue, pushing Pepper back behind him, and holding his hand out for F.R.I.D.A.Y to put on his Iron Man gauntlet, when he saw…

"Hello, Mr. Stark," Alex said pleasantly. "It's been a long while. Do you remember me?"

After Tony got over his shock that there was a guy- in a rainbow image- standing right there, something in him recognised the guy.

He blurted out, "Um- err… What?"

He blinked.

This guy was a handsome- very handsome- tall young man, with golden-blond hair, and fair skin, with a bronze tint. His features were regal, and sculptured and his eyes a deep sapphire colour.

"Alex McDermott," the guy said pleasantly. "And I think you know _how_ I'm communicating with you."

"Oh!" Tony blinked. "It's been a long time," he nodded to Alex.

"This is just an Iris Message, but it's an urgent one," Alex warned. "I've come with a warning."

Before Tony could ask, Pepper spoke up.

"Hold up," she said. "Um, Tony… Are you going to introduce us?"

Tony sighed.

"Alexander son of Zeus," Alex raised an eyebrow. "Though he usually goes by Alex."

Pepper's eyes went massive. "So- um… You mean that this…."

"Is one of the demigods of legend that I fought with years ago, during the war with the portals and all that?" Tony sighed. "Yeah."

Alex looked amused. Tony blinked. This wasn't the same as the boy he'd met years ago. That one was dark, grim and relentless.

"So what's the message?" Tony asked. "Fire away."

"The gods are awakening," Alex warned. "And I don't mean the ones we're familiar with- Egyptian, Greco-Roman and Norse. I mean, in the Americas, you have to watch out for the Aztec gods."

Tony blinked. "Aztec?" He blurted.

"Aztec," Alex confirmed grimly. "We thought they were gone- possibly faded, but-"

"Hold up," Tony held up his hands. "Aztec. You're telling me those guys exist too?"

"I thought we already established that pretty much every myth and legend is true, Mr. Stark," Alex said quietly. "Besides during the last stages of the war, we've already established the reasons for all this- including the different interpretations of how the world was created, and how the various gods of different pantheons were created."

"Huh." Pepper let out a breath. She suddenly remembered the interview with Christine Everhart on WHIH.

Of that crazy explanation, that somehow, _did_ _not_ make any sense, but also made _perfect_ sense at the same time.

"And as it turns out they are very much alive, Mr. Stark." Alex said quietly speaking again. "And some have awakened."

"Huh?" Tony looked up. "And you mean those… Aztec gods? The ones with really big names I can't pronounce?"

"And the ones who demanded continuous human sacrifices," Alex confirmed. "If you mean them, then, yes."

Tony looked floored. He sat down. Pepper did the same.

"I'm sorry to bring such news," Alex said. He glanced at Pepper. "To both of you. But just remember- if you are an _extremely_ powerful being- no matter how the extent- and immortal to boot- and so powerful, you demanded human sacrifices to keep you going and on track, then some white people came into your land, worshipping a different deity, and totally destroying anything that has anything to do with your civilisation and worship… And then you go to sleep for hundreds of years, and then wake up to find the modern world and that deity has won over your power, and no one wants to worship you anymore, and even forgot you completely in favour of other gods… How do you think you would react?" He asked.

Tony swallowed. "Bad." He admitted.

Granted, Steve didn't react as badly as he probably should have being from the forties, but, he wasn't a god who lived off human sacrifices.

"America's still safe right?" He demanded.

"I mean, it's not a portal world."

"No," Alex agreed. "Or at least, it's beginning to fade there. But there's still remnants left. Immortals move slowly- for hundreds or thousands of years. There's still power left, even if Olympus doesn't always appear on top of the Empire State building all the time, like it used to, it still appears from time to time."

"Huh?" Pepper asked weakly. She shook her head. "I'm sorry, but… _How_? How does the immortal palace of the Greek gods appear on top of the Empire State Building?"

"Well," Alex said as gently as he could. "I could explain all that, but I'm afraid we don't have time. The point is, the magic still lingers and would take centuries to move. And even then, it never completely disappears. You might as well ask for Western Civilisation and Culture to disappear entirely from the United States. The gods leave their mark- their culture and civilisation, wherever they go. But other gods have been in the Americas for a long time too. The Aztecs, Mayans, Incans. And much more. Now the Aztecs have awakened, and I'm not sure how many will come. And they won't all react happily, I'm afraid." Then he turned grimmer. "And there's more. One already has woken up in the depths of the Mediterranean Sea. One that wants to challenge Poseidon directly. Aglaia's aunt and uncle was taken from them, along with a whole heap of ships. And people in Imboca, Spain are calling to it."

Tony looked up. He shook his head. All this was too much to take in.

"Wait- _what_?" He asked.

"We believe… That an old ocean god wants to challenge Poseidon, and therefore wants to gain strength," Alex continued. "Which one it is, we don't know. No one's worshipped him- or her- for thousands of years. But we suspect it's Dagon."

Pepper looked up. "Dagon? The god of the Philistines? The ones that stole the Arc of the Covenant?"

Alex's face darkened as he remembered his experience in Gaza- the ancient Philistine City. "Yes," he agreed.

"All we know, is that people in Imboca, Spain, were in serious crisis. The Global Economic Crisis hit them worse than most. While the rest of Spain recovers, Imboca has never been wealthy to begin with. They don't have much tourism, as compared to islands such as Majorca and the Canary Islands. Most people haven't heard about it. The people there depend on fishing for survival. But recently, they've had an influx of wealth too."

"What wealth?" Tony asked sharply.

"Lots of fish," Alex replied. "Which is unusual because based on what Percy told me, there aren't many fish there anymore. Whatever it is, it's scared them off, or killed them all. The marine life- mythological and ordinary- keep clearer of that area than the plague. But suddenly they've got fish- _and_ gold. They found gold as well, apparently."

"Gold?" Tony blurted.

"Gold," Alex confirmed grimly. "They don't have a mine in that part of Spain- we've checked. And there's no shipwreck or anything that could have given them gold from the sea. But they're exporting gold, and even more fish than the Majorcans."

Tony frowned deeply. Pepper looked stunned. "That's strange, alright," he said slowly.

"And there's more," Alex said darkly. "Except for trade they've cut of all ties with the rest of Spain. And the whole world. Based on some sources, the Spanish government sent some of its people there to investigate. None of them returned," Alex continued, growing grimmer. "And what's more, we've had confirmation that the people of Imboca are _praying_ to the thing in the depths, and it is the one sending them more fish and gold. It's answering their prayers."

Tony frowned. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Well, even if you don't count the fact that the Spanish government's own people, have gone missing, as well as ships full of people including the Crown Prince of Greece, then yes. It's still very bad. There's no such thing as a free lunch. Gold and fish are being given for something in exchange and we haven't figured out _what_." Alex paused.

"Tony," he said using his first name. "You need the Avengers," he began. "Alone, even Iron Man stands no chance with immortal gods of the Aztec world, and possibly more. They're going to be very angry if they don't have blood- and they've been gone for centuries- they'll definitely want more blood than necessary. _Human_ blood. They're going to destroy the civilisation that took their place. And the gods that created it. And they're going to slaughter countless millions, if not billions, to get what they want. And we've already got problems in the Mediterranean." Alex warned.

Tony swallowed. "So…"

"Build up the Avengers," Alex insisted. "Bring them all together, and get them- and S.H.I.E.L.D- to prepare for this new threat. We'll send as much help as we can."

"I can't!" Tony stood up. "Look, I'm sorry, but the Avengers are gone!" He exclaimed. Alex looked sceptical. "Look- even if I wanted to bring us back together- and I no longer trust all of them, I'm afraid- I _do_ have my reasons- Captain America doesn't want to talk to me- Iron Man- right now. In fact, the reason we started fighting in the first place, was because he didn't trust S.H.I.E.L.D and doesn't want anything to do with S.H.I.E.L.D and being controlled and bossed around anymore."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He asked. "Fancy that, Captain America. I thought he'd be the one to stick to all the laws and ethics, while you, the ultimate rebel, would be the one to get on everybody's nerve and disagree."

Even Pepper had to bring out a small smile and a laugh.

"Yeah, well." Tony sighed. "Things change. I suppose…" He hesitated. "You've heard what happened in Sokovia with Ultron and all?"

Alex nodded. "It was hard to miss," he said ironically.

"Right." Tony nodded. "Ever since then… I don't know. I mean, I'm capable of all this stuff, and I wanted to protect the world, but I made a mistake." He felt stupid, admitting all this to a guy who could have been his son- or his rather younger brother- but suddenly he couldn't stop himself from saying.

"I created Ultron," he admitted. "With Doctor Banner. I was hoping that someday, the world wouldn't need our help. The world wouldn't need the Avengers' help. And everyone would be looked after, and there would be no more war, and we'd be safe. But then S.H.I.E.L.D broke up- because HYDRA planted sleeper agents there for, I don't know- _ages_ ago. And then ever since that Captain has decided he's not going to trust any sort of organisation to keep us in check. That's okay with me- I was fine by that. But _then_ , I created Ultron. To take our place. So that the world wouldn't need us anymore to depend on." Tony shrugged, not really seeing anything. "And instead it destroyed us. It nearly destroyed the whole _world_. Now, I don't think people would bungle this bad, if they weren't at the capacity to do it. I was Iron Man. Moreover, I was Tony Stark. I could build just about anything in the world, go anywhere- do anything. And no one and nothing would stop me." He sighed. "Except for Pepper," he admitted. Pepper smiled.

"And you don't trust yourself," Alex said slowly. "And therefore, you want to keep yourself, and everyone else- in check, especially if they're capable of going through the same lengths and achievements as you did. Because they might make mistakes and decided the world is better off, if they do this-and-that. Understandable. But Captain America doesn't trust S.H.I.E.L.D or any government, because he thinks _they're_ capable- and likely- of making that same mistakes, especially since he's met up with the HYDRA Sleeper Agents up close."

Alex sighed. "They're playing you, Tony." He said. "They're playing you and us again. Maybe this might not be the Agóna," Alex said. "But we nearly killed each other instead of the ones who were going to destroy the world, because we didn't trust and suspected the other. And now you're doing this all over again."

"Yeah, well…" Tony began.

"And we're definitely dead if the Avengers don't team up again," Alex pointed. "The Greek demigods are gonna be tied up, most likely with that _thing_ in the ocean- whatever it is. And my uncle is getting frustrated. The sea-life is going berserk. As for the Romans, Norse and Egyptian- we're closest to the Roman camp and city, but we don't command them or anything. They choose to pick or fight their own battles, and we haven't had much contact with the Norse and Egyptians for long."

"Um," Tony said. "Okay.

Pepper looked floored.

"So… We're going to get you as much help as possible, but we'd still need the Avengers. Or else the whole of the Americas would drown in blood- possibly literally." He spared a glance at Pepper. "Apologies, ma'am. I just needed to tell the truth."

Tony shook his head. "I… Look," he said desperately. "I'd do anything, okay? But I'm not sure that Steve is gonna trust me after all that. And there's no way he would want to work with S.H.I.E.L.D or anything like that, right now."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "No? And here I thought Captain America would be ready to become the First Avenger and save the world. You were friends once. I can't pretend to know what you've all gone through, but I do know that Romans and Greeks were enemies once. And yet now, when one side gets in serious danger, the other is always ready to help." He looked directly at Tony. "Are you willing to be friends again- to give it a shot- even if you have to go back to killing one another? For the sake of the world."

Tony didn't answer.

"I see," Alex mused. "Well, if you're willing or not, I can speak to Captain America, see what he has to say."

Tony looked up.

"You could?" He asked, trying not to let too much hope into his voice.

Alex nodded. "I'll do my best. And somehow… I don't think he would turn down this opportunity."

* * *

"Here," Percy said, pointing.  
"And here." He pointed to the maps.

"My father's provided me with the maps of the underwater realm," Percy explained. "So we can see what's happening- or at least, as far as anybody knows."

"Our father also mentioned that he sensed the presence- and it felt strange, terrible, but at the same time, dreadfully familiar," Aglaia admitted. "But he couldn't remember how, or who it is." She took a deep breath.

"I think… He doesn't remember it, because he would have encountered it- if at all- in another aspect," Aglaia said calmly.

Nico pursed his lips. Everyone else looked at her puzzled.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

Aglaia took a deep breath. "What most people don't know is that Greece- Ancient Greece, I mean- has more than one era. The one you all know best, is Classical Greece. The Parthenon. _Chitons_ and _peploses_. The alphabet we still use today. Fluted columns. But there was another age- Prehistoric Greece."

"Like, uh, dinosaur Greece?" Connor Stoll asked hesitantly.

Aglaia rolled her eyes. "No, Connor. After that, but much older than Classical Greece as well."

Annabeth's eyes widened. "You mean like the Mycenaean and Minoan Eras."

Aglaia nodded, looking pleased.

"Now," she began. "Forget everything you think you know about Ancient Greece. During that era, things were very different."

Aglaia began to explain to them about the Minoan and Mycenaean Eras.

"In Crete," she began. "Poseidon, not Zeus, was the principle god. Poseidon, or as they knew him, _Po-se-da-wo-ne_ ,"

"Huh?" More than one person chorused.

"Well, that's the sound we deciphered on the Linear B tablets," Aglaia muttered. "Linear B. That's the Mycenaean Greek alphabet actually. Older than the Classical Greek one we still use today, by several centuries. No one knows how the Mycenaean and Minoan Era came to an end, but eventually, the Dorians came."

"Dorians?" Annabeth looked puzzled.

"Wow," Travis said, sounding amused. "Annabeth doesn't know something."

Annabeth gave him the evil eye. Aglaia quickly decided to continue before a fight broke out.

"The Ancient Greeks were divided into several _ethne_ ," Aglaia explained. "That's where the word ethnic- and ethnicity- came from. You probably don't know about them, but…There were the Ionians who were known for their sophisticated culture and love of philosophy and the arts. The most famous of them were the Athenians. There were the Aeolians, who were considered barbarians by some- like the Lapiths who fought with the centaurs. They weren't that great when it came to culture and the arts- they were a rugged people. There were the Achaeans- like those in Mycenae. Theirs was the oldest _western_ civilisation in the world. Egypt and the civilisations of Mesopotamia were older and grander at that time, but Achaean culture and civilisation and its sister-civilisation in Crete were the oldest in the western part of the world. And then there were the Dorians. They came in from the north, from areas like Macedonia and Epirus. They started to invade and colonise. Build cultures of their own- that were very militaristic. The greatest of these were the Spartans- and the Macedonians of Alexander the Great's kingdom."

Aglaia took a deep breath. "There might have been more," she admitted. "But mostly there were four. Now, archaeologists believe that the Philistines originated from the Greek islands at that time, in the Aegean Sea."

"But that's crazy," Connor Stoll said. "Why were they in Ancient Israel then?"

"Because," Aglaia continued. "Something terrible happened. Like a volcanic island erupting near their home. Greeks at that age were already skilled sea-farers. So they fled. Now, the Egyptians, know about them. A little bit. You see, they were depicted on an engraving of some kind- commemorating their pharaoh's victory over one of the 'Sea Peoples'- which just so happened to be Philistine. They had at least one generation that grew up, lived and died, spending their whole lives on the sea. They came to land, to scavenge and forage for food and fresh water, until they got chased back by the locals. Or maybe in Egypt's case for one, they tried to find somewhere permanent to settle in- land. But they were _Greek_. You could see that from their pottery- _very_ similar patterns and shapes, and materials, to the ones found in Mycenae and Crete. Like they'd started off and grew for a bit on the same footing, before evolving on their own, with no idea of how the others did it as well. The point is, the Philistines would have worshipped gods like Poseidon, Zeus, Dia- an Ancient Mother goddess, female equivalent to Zeus- like other Greeks at that time. But Dagon is a Semitic deity- it came from the _east_." Aglaia pressed. "The Philistines came from the _west_ \- from Europe. From the place that would one day be the heart of Western Civilisation's flame. They were a poor, starving and desperate people who spent their whole lives for one generation at least, on sea. But by the time they got to Israel- they were rich."

Everyone exchanged uneasy glances.

"They used _iron_ ," Aglaia continued. "And this was during the Bronze Age. The Israelites didn't know how to use iron, until King David spent some time amongst the Philistines, learning from their war tactics and weaponry. They were poor and starving, yet how did they come to Israel, and find a nice place to settle in? Also, archaeologists found evidence of incredible wealth in Philistine cities. Jewellery, pottery, perfumes, wine. Precious metals. How did they become so skilled as to make these- and then through trade, learn to make other things? How did they find a place to settle in? And why did they worship Dagon, instead of the Greek gods at that time?"

Everyone looked even more uneasy.

"You're saying that…." Annabeth trailed off.

"What if…" Aglaia began "They encountered something on the sea? Something terrifying, yet gave them what they needed and were desperate for? Something that the people of Imboca, Spain encountered too, when they were desperate?"

A shocked and horrified silence ensued.

"The people of Imboca found gold," Annabeth said slowly. "And fish."

"And they haven't had contact with anybody for days," Percy put in.

"They were praying to Dagon," Aglaia breathed. "Or some god like that."

"But everything has a price," Annabeth said. "No god- except for a Christian, Jewish and Islamic God, gives out gold and food freely."

"What do you think they're giving?" Will Solace asked quietly.

"Sacrifices," Aglaia breathed, turning pale, as she realised what all those people, including her uncle and aunt, were in. "Human Sacrifices."

* * *

Tony sat quietly on his desk.

Steve's letter right in front of him.

 _I know I hurt you Tony… I guess I thought, by not telling you about your parents I was sparing you. But… I can see now that I was really sparing myself. And I'm sorry…. I don't like the idea of you rattling around a mansion all by yourself…We all need family… The Avengers are yours… More so than mine…_

Tony let Steve's words fill his brain for that moment.

Steve. How he hated to admit it, but he actually missed the big guy.

Somehow, this letter already confirmed to Tony what he already knew. All his years in the Avengers, fighting alongside Steve, as old-fashioned and traditional as this guy could be, he wasn't a typical backstabber.

Maybe he reacted too soon. More than once. Maybe Steve did make a mistake. At least he acknowledged it.

But most of all, maybe, just _maybe_ , Steve would want the Avengers back.

Maybe they all did.

Tony sighed. He had to contact the Hulk. And everyone else. And the kid.

* * *

"Captain America," the smooth, Irish-accented voice appeared out of nowhere.

They jumped, ready to attack, when the voice said smoothly, at ease.

The wind blew, whistling through Steve's and the others' hair. "It's been a long time."

Steve froze. "Do you remember me?" The voice appeared again.

It came from the dark corner.

A man stepped forwards. A young man, with golden-blond hair, like beaten gold and eyes as blue as sapphires. He was tall, lean, yet muscular, very regal and handsome in his looks.

It indeed had been a long time.

"Alex McDermott," Steve said quietly.

Alex inclined his head.

"Well, strike me sideways," Clint muttered, as recognition took him as well.

"Who is this?" Wanda asked confused.

Steve was about to say, but he looked at Alex first.

"You can say," Alex admitted. "Everyone, do you remember the fight the Avengers had in Greece- and America? The one involving the many portals everywhere?"

"And the Greek gods and demigods," Wanda put in.

"Well, this is one of the demigods," Steve put in. Alex inclined his head.

Wanda's eyes bugged out of her head. So did everyone else's who hadn't met the demigods. She expected someone like she imagined Perseus and Hercules to be, and admittedly, this one didn't disappoint. He was just as handsome- well, more. He had this aura of power about him. But he radiated a different kind of vibe, and that was puzzling. Not- the I'm-a-big-hero-and-a-natural-leader kind of vibe, but something else entirely. The whole world- even those in Sokovia- had gone crazy and wild with curiosity in regards to these demigods, sparking a renewed interest in Greek mythology.

But somehow, nobody ever found them.

"You're a hard man to track, Mr. Rogers," Alex said.

That was when Steve noticed that he was bathed in shimmering, golden- and multi-coloured light- like crystal.

Everyone else- except for Clint- thought he was naturally like this- because he was half- _god_.

"This is, um, the sort of Message that you use when you want to contact people, isn't it?"

"Yes," Alex said. "Though I'm not that far away." And Steve suddenly remembered the wind. That was him.

"What's up?" He found himself asking.

Alex sighed suddenly. "The whole world might be in severe danger," he said. "And the demigods of Olympus are going to be occupied with _one_ of these threats." He admitted. "The danger? Something is stirring. The people of the sea, I'm told, and the marine life there, are terrified. Something is lurking in the depths of the Mediterranean. Something that hasn't been seen for centuries. We don't know what it is, but we believe it's a god."

Alex told them all about what the demigods of Olympus had found out and discussed lately.

Steve looked floored. So did Clint. And everyone else.

"How is this possible?" He whispered.

"How are any of us possible- myself, and you?" Alex said quietly. "But that's going to be our challenge, since we're already in the area. My biggest concern is the Americas. We've had contact from our demigod friends there. Something else has woken up, after centuries of being dormant. And yes, we also believe they're gods. Aztec gods too, since they were in Tenochtitlan, the ancient Aztec capital at that time. And as you may know, Aztec gods aren't the friendliest to their worshippers. In fact they demanded a daily surplus of human blood to keep them going. Now imagine, you've had this sort of power over people who were constantly desperate for rainwater for their crops, victory over other states and much more. And they give you continuous human sacrifices. Then imagine your surprise when a bunch of white people come into your country, and start pushing their religion- their God- and civilisation, whilst pushing yours to extinction. Then suddenly, you wake up and it's been several centuries. No human sacrifices. Your civilisation, their worship of you, and their human sacrifices… Not only gone but forgotten. And more people of every nation and religion occupying the lands you once claimed, and gave to your worshippers," Alex continued. "In a totally different, _modern_ world, alarming as it is, I'm sure you'd understand, Mr. Rogers that they wouldn't only be alarmed, but enraged and vengeful and thirsty for the human blood and the worship they sustained for centuries when they were strongest. They would fight back. Supernatural forces that would sweep across the whole of the Americas- not just the north or south. They'd want human blood. And only the Fates know how they will react when they find the gods responsible for Western Civilisation who have used America as a base for its source, for centuries."

Steve felt floored. He sat down.

"I thought you guys moved," he said hopelessly.

"We did- the children of the gods. But it takes centuries, or at least decades- even with the gods- for the heart- and source- of Western Civilisation and Culture to move to another country. They spent centuries in Britain, and millennia in Greece and Rome, before they eventually moved completely. Granted, the palaces of Olympus doesn't always appear above the Empire State building all the time, every day, like it used to-"

"Olympus is above the Empire State building?" Scott Lang laughed. "Man, that is so cool… So awesome to meet you!"

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Likewise. But my point is, that even though the anchor- if there is one- that keeps Olympus above America is fading and moving away, the fact that it takes centuries to find another country to gain a new heart and source of Western Culture and Civilisation- means that the gods- the source _and_ the literal manifestations of exactly that- don't move immediately. They can't just pack up and go. And besides, even if they did, to get them completely away from that place, without leaving traces of themselves- you might as well ask for all traces of civilisation and history brought by the Europeans, and evolved into everything you know about modern-day America, to disappear completely. And we already know what _that_ could mean for the civilians." Alex looked stern.

Steve swallowed through a dry throat. What little he knew about the Aztec gods… It was enough to make him seriously afraid.

The others were pale. Steve had explained to Wanda and Sam about the concept of Western Civilisation- about the gods. The rest looked puzzled. They all still didn't seem to understand it, but they knew that Aztec gods waking up enraged and vengeful in the modern world, longing for human sacrifices…

That can't be good.

"So what are you gonna do?" Steve asked.

Alex sighed. "I heard about your little… Fight, with the rest of the Avengers." He looked pointedly at Clint as well as him.

"The world is vulnerable, Steve," he said using Steve's first name in a long time. "More vulnerable than it was during our little… Conflict when we clashed together. You don't get it, do you?"

Steve didn't know what to say.

"You're being played." Alex said sternly. "Again. Just as you were, and us too, when we clashed together. Now they've turned the Avengers against each other. The world's heroes. Just great, you know."

Steve looked up at him.

"Look, I'm not interested in being the mediator between you and Mr. Stark." Alex said just as stern. "We've got more gods coming in. The Mediterranean Sea… We suspect that Dagon has woken up. The god of the Philistines from the Bible, if you're more familiar with that term. And he's been demanding human sacrifices from his followers. And here you are, the great and mighty Avengers, going to war over the fact that you can't agree whether to be go unrestrained and free, or kept in check." Alex sounded more stern and even more disgusted.

"Do you have any idea- any of you- how sickening this is?" Alex demanded. "Do you think- that people actually care whether or not somebody rules them as long as they're safe and in peace?"

"It's not that simple!" Steve looked up, protesting.

"Oh, I think it is," Alex said grimly. "You just made a _biiiiggg_ deal out of it- _both_ sides. Then, _that's_ when you started hurting each other. That's when things got crazy." Alex shook his head, and laughed, disgusted.

He looked at all of them again.

"Did any of your friends here know that Mr. Stark was the first one to discover that your friend Bucky- and the rest of you guys gathered here today- were being framed? That he personally flew all the way to Siberia?"

"He attacked him," Wanda put in.

"Why don't you tell them, Steve?"

Steve looked down. "Tell them that Stark offered not only a fricking truce, but to stick up for your guys' innocence. So that when you guys-" He shot a look at all of them, disgusted- "Were in prison, he could actually provide the evidence to get you all out- legally. He had it himself," Alex claimed. "I saw it with my own eyes. He was planning to present this to the International Criminal Court, the UN- _everything_. And _everyone_. You guys wouldn't have even gone to prison. Not with him sticking up to you- and he was on the side of the law."

"Then… What stopped him?" Scott asked weakly.

Alex looked down at Steve. "Why don't you tell me?"

Silence.

Steve swallowed again. "Bucky…" He said through a dry throat. "When he was… The Winter Soldier… When HYDRA was controlling him… He was sent and killed….

"His parents…" Steve finished. "That guy- Zemo- showed it to Tony when Tony was talking to us. In Siberia."

Alex nodded slowly. Scott looked stunned. So did Wanda.

"So his parents died," Alex said slowly, putting the puzzle pieces together. "And… You… But he must have known that your friend was brainwashed. Just like our demigod friends in Greece," the last bit was said bitterly.

Steve nodded. "He… Was angry, I kept it from him."

"And why did you?"

Steve looked up, his eyes full of agony and despair.

"Because…" Steve hesitated and swallowed. "I didn't want him to feel any more pain than he would've. Because… I didn't think he would listen… And believe that we were innocent- not after what he's found out."

"And yet you haven't seen or heard from him for quite some time now," Alex said softly. "He hasn't gone after you. Not on behalf of the law. Neither has Black Widow- Natasha Romanoff. Or anyone of the new recruits they have now. What does that tell you?"

No one answered.

Alex sighed.

"I've seen him." He said. "He's definitely not hunting you down. Or anyone else. Even if the law orders him to do it. I think… He understands… It's been a while since he got that shock on who killed his parents. He can never get them back," Alex said quietly. "But we all do things we don't normally do- when we're grieving or in a rage. You are the Avengers after all. If you don't save the world, my guess is that you'll… Well… Avenge it." Alex nodded.

"Mr. Stark understands the threat," he conceded. "But he doesn't think you'd want to see him. Or the rest of you. I'm betting that you feel the same," he said nodding to Steve.

"Mend this," he said. " _Now_. Before millions- if not billions are dead. Because if whatever is down in the Mediterranean- Dagon or not- discovers and makes alliances with more gods that demand human sacrifices, then not even demigods and magicians alone can defend the world, when it's being attacked on _all_ fronts. Save it. You guys can fight later, but for now- you've got a world to save." Alex said firmly. "And you're all being ridiculous. The world can't wait when it needs saving. So step on it."

"How?" Steve blurted. "How are we gonna fight against _gods_?"

Alex gave a thin smile. "How long has it been since you last saw Thor?"

Silence again.

"As I said, the world needs the Avengers- _all_ of them." Alex finished. "Deal with it. And we'll deal with the other threat. And there's going to be more- if those gods have woken up, after centuries, you can bet older, and more dangerous forces will wake up soon- very soon. And they could all be as raging and vengeful, demanding human sacrifices, as the Aztecs and Dagon. So make your choice. Are you gonna defend the world. Or _NOT_?" He dropped the last bit like a bombshell. "Because you can't do it alone."

Alex said. "I suggest you make your decision quick. Because they're already awake."

Then he vanished.

* * *

 _Imboca, Spain…_

Orpheus Cambarro stood, draped in golden cloth with a gold crown of ornate and unique design, perched on his head.

Like a squid's head, with an emblem embossed in its middle.

He smiled, even more handsome and charismatic than ever.

He looked at the crowd. They had their hands raised in the air.

They were in what used to be the Catholic church. Or rather far below the building. The old priest in the parish who had presided over mass for decades, was dead. Orpheus struck him down repeatedly. It didn't take long for them to transform this place from a place of Christian piety into something from another world, entirely.

" _Orpheus… Orpheus Cambarro…"_

Orpheus heard that voice.

"What is it that you desire?" He rasped.

He stood over a pit- leading to the deep ocean itself.

And he knew whose voice it was.

"Yes, Master," he breathed.

"The prince…" The voice hissed on. "And his wife… Are they safe?"

"Yes, master." Cambarro replied.

"That's good," Another voice piped up.

Cambarro spun wildly around.

There stood a young-looking man with elegant, perfectly chiselled and symmetrical patrician features. He wore knee-length robes of green, black and gold, and his hair was black.

Loki smiled. "Dagon, is it? I am Loki, god of Mischief. And I have a proposition for you. Regarding the girl- and her Olympian family."


	5. Chapter 5

**This Chapter** **: The demigods delve deep into an ancient- and gruesome ritual demanded by the most bloodthirsty- or vengeful- of gods. Carter and Sadie Kane remember disturbing dreams which Sadie has, sent by Isis, about strange, possibly related supernatural activity in one of the lesser-known Hebridean islands, known as Summerisle. They discover that a certain member of the Rising Tide, dedicated towards exposing governmental and supernatural secrets- including demigods and magicians- named Lexie- who is obsessed with exposing demigods- suspect and understand the confusing thing that is happening on that island. She also suspects- due to the Mist- that demigods are involved. And the Ancient Aztecs reveal a hint of their plan.**

* * *

 **To Sam: Hmmm. I'll consider it... We've still got a lot to cover on and a lot to go by, though!**

 **To Nobodythestormcrow: Huh?**

 **To** **Sam** **: Well, nobody knows that Loki is alive. I haven't decided yet, but Rachel- yes. She will definitely come in.**

 **To** **Just Anny** **: Thank you, I did do research. I'll try not to confuse you- but the bit about the Philistines being Greek- and the Bronze Age Greeks themselves- that's definitely true. I'm just trying to make sense of how a European Bronze Age people managed to worship a Semitic god and turn from desperate Sea People, to rich- and why Israelites hated them so much apart from territorial disputes- why no one ever heard from them again. And yes, I am aware the Ancient Israelites conducted animal sacrifices. I am going to include Spider Man- I rather liked the new guy.**

 **To** **sid** **.** **kush32** **: Yes, it needed to get underway. Loki is going to spur on the plans he had in motion ever since he saw and met Aglaia in the last story- he's still being his usual manipulative self. Problem is, I don't think he knows how to be something else- even though he may or may not desperately want to change and be redeemed. Yes, Aztec gods angry would mean serious trouble, but remember, the Olympians have begun to leave. The United States is too dangerous to be inhabited by mortals. With so many people living there, alongside gods and monsters, all the eggs are in one basket. So they wouldn't be as strong and powerful there as they used to be.**

* * *

"My uncle is missing," Aglaia said fiercely. "Taken by supernatural forces so old that even the Greek gods have forgotten." She glared at everyone.

"We think it _is_ Dagon." Annabeth blurted.

Aglaia was silent on this matter.

"You do realise that we had to go back on Bible studies and archaeology?" She demanded. "Greek and Roman mythology, Egyptian and Norse won't be enough. Other supernatural forces are at work here." She turned to Annabeth.

"And surprise as it may, there's nothing on the Philistines after King David defeated them," Aglaia said bitterly. "And we don't have the Arc of the Covenant. And I don't have the right to ask for that. I don't even know much about Dagon. Or mythology from Mesopotamia- the Cradle of Civilisation."

"Well," one Hephaestus girl spoke up. Her name was Drypetis. "I'm Zoroastrian," she said. "But even so, Ancient Iranians- or Persians- don't worship Dagon."

"I don't think anybody did," Annabeth said, throwing her hands up in frustration. "Apart from the Philistines."

"And now the Imbocans," Aglaia snarled. "It appears not even the Canaanites prayed to Dagon. They had human sacrifices- the Ancient Israelites said they made their sons 'walk through fire'.

"What the heck does that mean?" Connor asked, sounding puzzled.

"That can't be good," Katie Gardner said apprehensively.

"Oh, it isn't." Aglaia said grimly. "The Israelites' neighbours, the Canaanites- they threw children into a burning pit. They worshipped their god- Moloch- I read that they would make huge metal statues of men with bull's heads-" Percy took a step back. "And either in the hole in the belly, or in the outstretched arms, a new-born baby would be placed- usually the firstborn, as this would bring greater blessings on the future children and generations- and the fire was lit around the statue, in a pit. Then either the infant would be baked alive in the metal, or the statues' metal arms would be moved and the baby would drop in the flames."

Everyone looked sick, horrified, you name it.

"Human sacrifice is very widespread in the ancient world," Annabeth said quietly. "We don't like to talk about it much, but…"

"We know that the Ancient Israelites practiced animal sacrifice, but thought that human sacrifice was an abomination," Aglaia said flatly. "The Bible and Torah said repeatedly, _Do not let your sons and daughters walk through fire_ \- and it is believed that God- Yahweh, ordered Abraham to offer his son as a sacrifice, but stopped him at the last minute to make a point- not just test his devotion. The Israelites _loathed_ this form of practice, but they were the only people in the world that didn't practice it at that time. It happened everywhere- in the Americas, the Aztecs for example- they were known for making them. In Europe- the Vikings- and Celts- gave out willing human sacrifices-"

"Who the heck would be willing to get sacrificed?" Damien White said, sounding sick.

"They saw it as an honour, to appease and bring fortune to their people and favour from their gods," Aglaia said softly. "Not all of them were like that, though. The Vikings' Blood Eagle- which I would rather not mention, as I find this topic disgusting as a whole and want to get it over with- involved _unwilling_ sacrifices."

"Those Vikings used human sacrifices too?" Katie sounded sick.

"Not just them. Our parents'- their worship involved it." Aglaia said softly. "Not exactly in Classical Greece- but Bronze Age Greece… And the Trojan War. There were two sacrifices made by the Greeks- one with Iphegenia, daughter of Agamemnon, to speed their ships to Troy, and the other of Polyxena- Priam's daughter, to send them home. The first one," Aglaia said very softly. "Was commanded by Artemis."

"No!" Somebody spoke up. "Artemis would never do that- she protects maidens-"

Annabeth winced. "It's true," she said softly. "Agamemnon made her angry… She demanded he sacrifice his daughter to her or they won't get to Troy."

Everyone looked stunned.

Percy shook his head. "I can't believe that," he said fiercely. "When we- Annabeth, Rachel, Tyson, Grover and I- went down to the labyrinth, we met Antaeus. He was my dad's son- with Gaea-" He made a grimace. "And he would force people to fight, then hang the victims' skulls on top. And I thought, _what the heck_? My dad was a nice guy- he would never ask for anything like that! Later, during my fifteenth birthday, when my dad appeared, I asked him about Antaeus, and he said that just because they wanted to get bloodthirsty and all that, doesn't mean that the gods want it too. People have done plenty of things in the name of religion, and whoever they worship, and not all of them are good. My dad _didn't_ want Antaeus to sacrifice anybody to him. I can vouch for that. He's _never_ asked me to do anything like that."

"That's true," Annabeth admitted.

"Leaving that aside," Aglaia muttered. "I had to turn to the Bible on this one. Although I can find detailed versions of myths and all with mythology books, they only mentioned their gods and their stories- not the actual sacrificing in general. So, Annabeth and I looked at-"

"The books of Jeremiah, Ezekiel and Micah, in the Bible," Annabeth proclaimed. "They said that this form of worship was an abomination. After Israel broke up, and the kingdom of Judah was established, the kings of Judah practiced human sacrifice. They worshipped other gods."

"I got the sense that God was very angry, not just because they gave gods more power than they should have- and apparently didn't deserve- but had begun conducting human sacrifices, especially on their own children whom they should have cherished." Aglaia mumbled.

"Jezebel- the infamous queen of the Old Testament- she brought the religion of Ba'al to Judah," Annabeth continued. "We think they might have had human sacrifices there as well." Aglaia shrugged. "And another tribe. We don't know much about them, or which gods they worshipped but the Amalekites sacrificed children- and were wiped out through genocide by the Israelites."

Annabeth looked sceptical. "I can't believe the Ancient Israelites would do that," she said.

"They practiced human sacrifice," Aglaia shrugged. "Don't you see it- there's a pattern. Every time it's mentioned, a culture practiced human sacrifice- they were eventually wiped out. Religions with gods that demanded ritualistic killing of humans- destroyed. No matter how good some parts were- no matter how great. It's like a curse." Aglaia pursed her lips.

"Well, that's actually good," someone else said.

"The Western Culture and Civilisation of the gods of Greece and Rome- they never died. Why- because they evolved. They stopped killing humans in worship. Egyptians… I don't think they did that," Aglaia frowned. "The Vikings… Yeah, they did that, but they weren't tied to a culture and civilisation. Eventually they evolved too- but all of these were still replaced by Christianity. But everywhere else- the Celts, the Aztecs… When Europeans came, it _was_ a terrible tragedy- a great civilisation and culture was lost. It's like they wiped out more than monarchies and religion there entirely. They built modern Mexico City over the ruins. They imposed Christianity. It's like there's something going on- I'm willing to bet," she looked at Annabeth. "Since Alex and I met angels…"

"That this was the work of a Christian, Islamic and Jewish God?" Percy sighed. "What else is new? God doesn't like human sacrifices- yes, we already knew that, churches, mosques and synagogues- they don't have any of that- or even killing animals anymore."

"Neither do we," Annabeth put in.

"In the Bible and the Torah, it is said that God- Yahweh- demanded a human sacrifice at first, from Abraham, but stopped him because he wanted to prove that he wanted to end the practice, as well as testing his devotion," Aglaia continued. "To show that He didn't want a sacrifice of body, but in spirit, obedience and good faith. To say, that that isn't like Him. Other gods may want that but He didn't. It had to stop. But I'm puzzled here. I'm not sure if the Philistines practiced human sacrifice. As for the Amalekites, who were the gods they worshipped and why did God want their culture erased from the face of the earth?"

"Well," Alex's voice appeared. "We can only guess." He stepped forwards.

"Have the Avengers spoken?" Aglaia asked quietly.

"And what did they say?" Percy was eager for news.

Alex shrugged. "They're willing to give a shot, but I don't think," he said darkly. "That this will be enough."

Aglaia and Annabeth groaned.

"And there's more," Alex warned. "I've been alerted to Malcolm. We've been watching the news. Speaking of human sacrifices- or funny disappearances like in Imboca, we decided to find out. In Britain, we've had news."

"What news?" Percy asked sharply.

Alex took a deep breath. "Your magician friend, Sadie Kane."

* * *

Carter and Sadie Kane. You wouldn't have known they were siblings- much less, full siblings, but there you go.

Also you wouldn't have known that they were the Blood of the Pharaohs of Egypt. And Carter was a pharaoh. And that they were both magicians that channelled the power of the Egyptian gods.

Carter was in Egypt. Sadie spent time, half the year with him, and the other half in London where she grew up.

But lately, they were having a bit of trouble.

Well, there were the freaks- note, _human ones_ \- mortals, not demigods or even monsters- alerted in their dreams. Why? They'd started weird things in one of the islands of the Hebrides- Summerisle, Sadie had seen. She didn't understand it, but she felt that Isis was guiding her to investigate. And she alerted Carter.

Together they watched and read the news.

For anything- a sign of anything strange coming from Summerisle. Any funny disappearances. It was hard. It was as if those people- unlike the rest of the Hebrides- didn't have any internet or phones on them.

So at this moment, Sadie Kane, Blood Pharaohs and sister to the Pharaoh himself, was rubbing her head, scowling, at the computer screen in front of her, in London.

"Sadie!" She heard Carter behind her. "Sadie- I found something."

"About time," she almost growled. "Honestly, brother-dear, I didn't think things would be _that_ hard. You know, those demigod friends of ours have special iPhones, made from their magical metals. Why can't we have something similar- or ask them to make something for us?" She whined.

Carter- as usual, and wisely in his eyes- because she was in one of her moods- ignored Sadie. Instead, he piled a whole heap of newspapers on her desk.

Sadie scowled at him. "What? You think it's cool to-"

"Sadie, shut up for a moment and listen," Sadie scowled at him. "Look at this," Carter circled something in one of them. This one: 'Rising Tide.'

Sadie frowned. "What the heck does that mean?"

"I dunno- some kind of organisation, or something. Anyway, there's this writer- her name's Echo- dunno if that's a pen name, or not, but I don't think any parent would name their kid, 'echo'- anyway, I did a little tracking spell, and guess what?"

"What?" Sadie asked.

"She lives right here, in London." Carter said grimly. "And her real name… I had to get the best magicians from the House of Life- both in Brooklyn and in Egypt- to get it. It's Lexie. Lexie Mathews."

* * *

Lexie was stunned

To put it mildly.

Piper McLean.

It appeared nobody bothered to look her up that much.

Piper McLean- the leading lady Hollywood hunks' girlfriends fear (she had a way- without ever meaning or even knowing it- to make her co-stars fall in love with her) was the daughter of Tristan McLean and… Nobody.

Nobody that anybody knew. No one in Tinsel Town knew who her mother was. Tristan McLean himself never adthe truth of it. It created a lot of Hollywood gossip, especially as it was known that Piper McLean had gone missing during her teenage years- _several_ times. And her dad sure as hell didn't know where she was- except that she always turned up, safe and sound and no one- no one- seemed to remember or be suspicious where she had been.

In fact, not even the tabloids discussed things like that.

Piper was undisputedly one of the most beautiful women in the world. Could she be…

And then there were the others. Lexie excitedly scanned the wedding photos she'd seen. Austin Lake. Kayla Knowles. Piper's new husband Jason, himself and Percy Jackson, the American-born admiral. _And_ his fiancée, the architect Annabeth Chase.

Was there anyone else she missed?

Nope. The ones that were famous… Excepting the Princess, but then again, even she was sceptical about her, they all had one thing in common. They were raised by a single parent.

Kayla Knowles claimed she had a surrogate mother… But even so, her story was…

And then there were more. Leo Valdez- that mechanics tycoon, whose skill could rival Tony Stark's- or even more. In and out of foster care, he admitted, because his 'Aunt Diabola' refused to take him in and called him a little diablo. Before that… Single mother. No father. Mother died in a terrible accident, which made the police- and Lexie- suspicious. And there were Travis and Connor Stoll- the comedians. Brothers- not twins, though they were as identical- again, single parent- until she died.

And more- much, much more. Travis Stoll's wife, Katie Gardner Stoll- famous agriculturalist and natural scientist. The one who came up with a weed killer that was known to be safe to anything as long as they weren't weeds, and efficient ways of farming, fertilizing, et cetera. Lexie didn't delve too deeply in Katie Gardner Stoll's career, but boy, she made a success. But again- only one parent in her life.

Damn it! Lexie swore inwardly. Every time she caught onto something worth more than words, to catch up to, she eventually ended up in a dead end.

So what to do?

Princess Aglaia was diagnosed with some form of Amnesia that baffled even scientists sent by various governments- who were thinly disguising their own curiosity and suspicion- shortly after the incident which saw her summoning an angel and proclaiming the existence of the Greek gods and demigods. It was no lie- no official cover-up. They even presented some hard-core evidence that Lexie had managed to hack into.

And still… It was as if it was induced. It was as if it was a lie. And yet… Why would the princess be associating herself with these people then? Did they befriend her for the sole purpose of keeping tabs on her? On granting some sort of protection they thought she would be able to give? WHAT?

What did these people do to her, to keep themselves secret? Lexie wanted to know. It was as if…

But then again… Princess Aglaia had a mother that she _very_ _much_ looked like and _very_ _much_ loved her. And a supposed father- now dead- who reportedly abused her and made a warthog look handsome.

As compared to the princess who was undisputedly the most beautiful woman Lexie had ever seen.

The alarm rang. Lexie scowled. She needed to get to work.

Donning her work clothes, she wondered if she would ever find the truth herself.

For sure, the men in black suits- S.H.I.E.L.D- grey men- MI6, whatever. They would do anything to stop her.

Lexie couldn't afford that. And if the demigods knew she was on their tail, she was sure they'd do anything to stop her.

Even if it meant killing her.

But she needed to do the public a favour. She needed to expose these people, and let the public decide what to do with them, if they are the heroes, and if they are, worship them for the heroes, or eliminate the threat as soon as possible.

She headed off to work.

She didn't notice anything much.

Not even two people tailing her.

An African-American guy and a local girl- white.

Lexie headed off.

* * *

"Quiet, now," Carter orderd.

Sadie rolled her eyes. "As if _you_ have to be the one to tell _me_ , brother-dear." She scoffed. "I'll be the one casting the invisibility cloud- sparkly or not- no arguments," she reminded Carter as he was about to open his mouth and protest.

Carter shut it and glared at her. Sadie smirked, and cast the spell.

Together, the followed Lexie.

"Do you think she knows anything about what's happening in Summerisle?" Carter asked quietly. "Or is this some kind of hoax?"

"Isis _never_ hoaxes about anything," Sadie scoffed. "And no- she's not wrong, so I wouldn't bet too high on it. Now, keep following her."

Carter rolled his eyes. Pharaoh or not, Sadie sure didn't treat him like royalty.

* * *

After Sadie and Carter had contacted him, and given him details about the pesky mortal working for the Rising Tide, and things they found out, Alex sighed and bent down, covering his face with his hands.

The talk about human sacrifices cut deeper into him than anything that stabbed.

He swallowed, and realised that his whole body felt cold.

No- he couldn't think about _that_ \- not now!

Not after he tried so hard to move on.

Alex subconsciously reached out for his rosary. The one that Aidan gave to him.

He wasn't born a Catholic. But he clung to it stubbornly, no matter what his heritage.

After all, it was infinitely better and saved him from _that_.

Although he wished to the end of his days he could have saved…

Alex looked up.

* * *

"In Britain," he announced.

"That's where we have to go."

"What about the Egyptians?"

"They have yet to decide whether they are going to fight, but I've no doubt that they will, sooner or later," he said darkly. "If the threat affects everyone. Otherwise… They have a right to stay neutral and protect their own territories. It's something we can agree on." He said firmly.

Percy nodded, listening to Alex's every word.

"But they think that there's a threat there?" He asked.

Alex nodded. "In the UK. I didn't get everything Sadie said, but apparently, some funny things are going on in one of the Hebrides- Summerisle, she said."

Percy frowned. "What funny things?" Annabeth asked.

"She's been having dreams. And their dreams are like ours," Alex reminded. "All she knows is that… People are dying. She didn't say how or what exactly, but I think…" He trailed off, unsure of how to approach it.

"People are disappearing." He said slowly. "And there's one person who knows that they've gone- only one mortal who pays attention, but reportedly pushed it away- she believes it's us that's responsible for this- that people are travelling to Summerisle are actually demigods. And she's determined to find them."

Everyone looked up alarmed at what he said.

Alex took a deep breath. "I don't know but… I have to go help them. I've been told that."

"By whom?" Annabeth said sceptically.

Alex threw his hands up in the air. "Doesn't matter. I can't leave Aglaia. Not now- when she's in this state."

"Alex," Percy laid a hand on his shoulder. "Aglaia's tough. She can keep it together. And she will, I'll make sure of it."

"I just want…" He trailed off. "I just want to see her- just in case."

Percy nodded. Annabeth was silent.

 _Well, this confirms it,_ she thought.

* * *

Aglaia sat there.

Why was she _sewing_? Of all the things she could and did do, sewing was not something she _ever_ thought much about.

But for some reason, she watched as her fingers pushed and pulled the needle and thread up and down, in the fine cloth between the embroidery hoop.

It was a flower pattern. Aglaia didn't see it though.

Her thoughts were on Alex.

And how she was in love with him- or possibly.

She couldn't stop thinking about him. Couldn't stop dreaming about him, as ridiculous and stupid as it was. Couldn't stop wishing and longing for him to be there.

And yet, there was Luke. She shook her head. Luke. She couldn't stop dreaming and thinking about him either.

If only there was one in her life. If only things were that simple.

But they weren't.

Luke. Alex. Alex. Luke. She felt herself drowning in either man. And yet… It was not both of them. She could never visualise herself with both. _Not_ in ten million years. At times she dreamt of one- but only one can draw her in deeper than the other. Only one.

Which one was it? And who would she have to put her foot down? And how would that make him feel?

Aglaia flinched. The time she discovered she was a demigod years before, was when she was fourteen. At that time, she had been in a relationship- chaste as it apparently was- with Leonidas Dimitriou, then a hopeful in military school, and later a captain, and now an admiral in the Hellenic Navy alongside Percy. They had been very happy- a sweet, blissful joy, innocent and wonderful. No one could deny that. Her stepfather- Kassandros- couldn't care less as long as she got off his hands. He would have traded her for a button, she reflected. He was just more relaxed and likely hopeful that she would marry him as soon as she came of age and start spending more time with him, so he wouldn't see her as often.

But the relationship- no matter how well it had been- and how well the teenage couple treated one another- had grown more distant and lukewarm. She started conducting more royal duties, whilst the navy took a serious interest in Leonidas. He was occupied constantly with the desire to please them, so they could keep constant tabs on him, in order to ensure a career there. He practiced and trained harder than anyone else. She was so busy fanatically studying, and grooming and preparing herself to be the perfect princess and future queen her family and people wanted her to be. They rarely kept in touch. When they did meet up, they talked- not as excitedly and enthusiastically as they used to, but more polite and friendly- as if friends, and not a couple. They didn't go deep. Didn't go for too long. And when the end came, they waved goodbye and she didn't look back. They started not only seeing and talking to each other a lot less, but she started thinking of him a lot less. Long-distance relationships had more contact and commitment upon each other than they did.

Eventually Aglaia started thinking about breaking up. A selfish part of her longed for it. Dreamed of it, almost desperately. Or maybe even then. She wanted to be free- she was getting tired- that selfish part of her- of maintaining a relationship that had apparently lasted long enough. She started to feel relief being away from him.

But the majority of her felt terrible guilt. She wanted _him_ to break up with her. Not the other way around. Why? Because if he felt the pain, she didn't want to do this. Aglaia knew Kassandros would push another boy onto her. Or a grown man. But she wanted to live her life in peace- it was bad enough her future, her life goals- were already dictated for her. It was the highest honour on earth, she felt, but Aglaia wanted to make her own choices on who to spend her personal life with. Hang her, but everyone, she was certain, wanted the same. If not, she _dared_ them to say otherwise!

And she had discovered she was a demigoddess, and during the time she was 'missing' had fallen in love- whether she thought it of that- with Alex. And it felt right- it felt more right than anything she had ever known. More certain. More safe- like it was secure- yet for the first time in her life she felt free. She couldn't deny it. But she didn't let herself take it a step further than, well, dancing around. Aglaia and Leonidas did not officially break up with one another. And to make matters more complicated, Leonidas was now doing whatever he could- to help find her.

They eventually broke up. But just as Aglaia had been ready to open up her heart and arms to a relationship with Alex, things kept happening. And then Luke appeared in her life.

Oh, Luke. Who did he have left? Who did Alex have left? If not her? They had no one else. She loved one man, but she couldn't decide which one it was.

"Aglaia?" A voice interrupted her musings.

Aglaia jumped.

"I'm sorry," Alex said softly. He picked up the embroidery hoop and needle that clattered to the floor, and looked at her. She felt him press them into her hands. They felt warm- his hands. Her heart jumped- leapt with joy.

"Alex," she said without thinking. "What…"

"Aglaia," he breathed. "I had to see you. Just… For now, at least."

Aglaia's eyes went massive.

Then she realised _oh_. For once, she had- for the first time since the event- not been thinking about her aunt and uncle and her desperation to get them back.

Shame, grief, pain and certainly not least, guilt consumed her.

He knelt in front of her. Their faces were very close- almost touching.

She could feel the warmth of his breath. It was electrifying- making her feel…

He breathed out slightly. "They want me to go to Britain," he said quietly. "We have a new lead- someone who wants to expose us," she drew back, eyes widening. "But the Kanes are suspecting she knows something else. They have been having dreams about one of the islands of the Hebrides- Summerisle. They think something funny is going on there- something which connects to what's happening in Imboca, Spain and the Americas."

Aglaia's eyes widened. "Do they think that something is happening there which connects these things together?" She asked incredulously. "Summerisle… Britain as a whole had no connection to the Americas and the Aztec's culture and religion- not until _after_ their civilisation was wiped out. They didn't come to the Americas until after the Spanish went first."

"Yes, but there were no connections between the Viking, Greco-Roman and Egyptian myths," Alex explained patiently. He stood and faced the window. It was twilight. "Until we found out there were, despite not having contact with one another for millennia. But now there's something- besides this girl wants to expose us. I have to neutralise the threat." He turned around.

"But I-" She started. She looked down, despairingly. She _had_ to stay here. No doubts or questions about that. "But you can't go alone," she insisted.

"I won't be alone," Alex said calmingly. "The Kanes were the ones who warned me about this new threat." Aglaia's eyes widened. "Yes, you have to stay here. I want you to be safe," he put in before she could argue. "And this time you _have_ to be safe- for your family. And your country," he added the last bit.

Aglaia breathed deeply. "Please," she whispered quietly. "Come back. You _have_ to come back."

Alex smiled and nodded, kneeling in front of her again. He placed his head close to hers. "I will," he breathed. "I always will. For you."

* * *

Luke waited until the appointed time, before he could try to see her again- by calling her.

She had given him a new cell- an iPhone made from Celestial Bronze. Though _how_ the Hephaestus Cabin managed to make things like that, he had no idea. She said that a Hephaestus kid- unknown to him, but who apparently played a major role- in the war against Gaea- Leo Valdez, had made and designed phones made especially for demigods.

Guilt struck and flooded him harder than it usually did (and that was saying something), as he remembered Silena Beauregard and Charles Beckendorf. Silena who had supported Kronos' side- on his behest- and wanted to pull out- because she didn't want to betray anyone. The thought of that hit him hard and deep, worse than a sucker-punch at the gut. He choked down and swallowed the feelings- the terrible indescribable feelings he felt, the least of which were shame and guilt- as the memories forced their way through. After he had been taken by Kronos, he could see bits and pieces- flashes while the Titan lord possessed his body. And he had seen what Kronos and his friends did to Beckendorf. He had been beaten up- dragged in front of Percy Jackson- and then proceeded to blow himself up.

And then by Kronos, Luke had broken his promise- his promise with which he used Silena, to keep going. He'd promised not to hurt Beckendorf. He'd threatened to tell everyone, but promised not to hurt Beckendorf if she kept spying for the Titans, reporting back the campers' every movement.

Charles Beckendorf had died when the _Princess Andromeda_ blew up. Silena Beauregard had been killed fighting the Lydian Drakon unleashed by Luke's side when they learnt that the children of Ares were no longer fighting. She'd given herself up to redeem everything she had done. To bring Ares back to save the campers, whom Luke had betrayed and the city.

Luke swallowed. He'd died to stop Kronos and what he had done. But even then, that wasn't enough. What about Silena Beauregard? What about Charles Beckendorf? And all those other demigods that died and suffered on both sides? The ones he had betrayed.

 _How_ , after all the time he spent at camp, did Kronos or otherwise, manage to _convince_ him to _turn_ against his friends and family, even after all the Olympians' abandonments of their children? Luke used to feel angry- upset on behalf of his siblings and friends. How was it that he started to feel like the ones that didn't agree with him and not only the Olympians but Western Civilisation needed to be taken down, had to be eliminated? He had protected Annabeth like mad when they were in the wilds together, like all their lives depended on it. There was nothing he wouldn't have done for her. How was it that he had tried to kill her- repeatedly-by ordering that gods-forsaken Oreius to eat her- putting her in harm's way in order to fetch the Golden Fleece- and forcing her to bear the sky- numerous times?

How had he started to change? Luke bent down and covered his face with his hands. How in the end, was he any better than the Olympians he claimed did not care for their children or anyone other than themselves?

If he had succeeded, Luke reflected, he would have driven the whole world back to the Stone Age. Just as Aglaia explained, would have happened last time when Tartarus unleashed and opened those portals.

He would have been responsible for the deaths of _billions_ , not just his friends and siblings.

 _What have I done? What have I done with my life?_ Luke thought despairingly.

Why did he come back? Why was he brought back- why did no one- including the son of Hades- thought to chuck him back to the Underworld, or better yet- Tartarus? When so many had died and remained dead?

" _Why?"_ He whispered brokenly. _"WHY?"_

And why did Aglaia- after all this time- believe in him and keep him safe? He'd framed her brother for an almost-war between the Big Three.

Why did Percy trust him with that knife?

And why did he- after all this- have the gall to fall for Percy's half-sister?

"I can't do this," he whispered, brokenly. "And yet… I have to."

He had no right to be with Percy's sister. Yet he wanted to save her. Wanted to help her. And he felt… More alive than was actually possible just being with her.

He was developing feelings.

And he knew he shouldn't. But he couldn't stop it. All he wanted… Was to give her a better chance… That was it. That was all he could hope for now.

He couldn't bring Silena Beauregard and Charles Beckendorf and so many others back from the dead.

So what could he- Luke Castellan, a forsaken demigod- do?

* * *

Lexie kept walking.

A few days after Carter and Sadie found out where she lived, where she worked and what her daily routine was.

Work. It wasn't so hard. She liked FedEx. The people there were warm and friendly, the pay was good enough, and she was efficient at what she did.

But now she needed to get back to who she was in secret. The Rising Tide.

Summerisle. People had been disappearing there. Not long ago, a police officer she had known since she was a kid- and moving around in foster homes- was called on to investigate a missing person in Summerisle. He never returned. And people acted as if nothing had happened.

According to what she had learned about the demigods' world, it could only be the Mist. What kept humans unaware.

But for some reason, Lexie saw all. And she saw it as her calling.

She was going to investigate the demigods. Whether they wanted her to or not- she was going to find them and wring answers from them. And then if they were the ones, she was going to expose them.

She didn't realise she was being followed by a pharaoh and his sassy magician sister.

And she didn't see the storm clouds gathering, giving a signal to the magicians, through subtle wind patterns and a leaf written with, _I'm here_ , on it.

Carter caught the leaf. He nodded into the air.

This invisibility spell was different.

* * *

 _Not much later…_

Lexie kept walking. She had no idea of what was going to happen. That was before she realised the whole place- Trafalgar Square- was completely abandoned.

And she was alone.

Except for one guy.

"Excuse me," Carter asked. "Do you know where the nearest grocer is?"

But she looked around. There was no one there.

She turned back and gasped.

The bloke was right in front of her.

Then another person appeared. Some girl.

"Sorry," Sadie grunted before she grabbed her arm.

"Hey!" She tried to protest.

Sadie cast a spell.

And soon Lexie was unconscious.

* * *

She woke up.

She didn't know where she was.

In some… Room.

The two- the guy and the girl- stood there, looking icily at her.

"Hey!" She shouted again. "Let me go!" She struggled against her ropes.

Sadie's eyes hardened. She held out her hand and the ropes grew tighter.

Lexie's eyes bugged.

"You're… Are you demigods?" She breathed.

"No, we're magicians," Sadie scoffed. "But yes- we know them too."

Lexie's eyes widened even more.

"Please," she said, her voice barely shaking. "Let me go."

"Oh, we would," Sadie's eyes hardened even more. "But we want answers first."

"I'm don't have to give you anything," she retorted.

"Oh, don't get so cocky just yet," Sadie scoffed. She held up a bottle. "As I said, we're magicians. And you can either tell us truthfully, or we can get it out of you- along with every single secret that you have."

Lexie glared at her. "And who are you to do this?"

"Who are _you_?" Sadie scoffed. "Didn't we say we wanted to stay untroubled? Undiscovered?"

"Sadie," Carter interjected.

"I'm not responsible for the disappearance," Lexie hissed. "I'm just trying to find out what happened to a friend of mine."

"What friend?" Another voice put in.

Lexie turned but couldn't see the owner of the voice. It was deep, but not too deep, strong, charismatic and had presence. _And_ an Irish accent.

"Who's there?" She asked fearfully.

"I'll show myself and give you some information, if you tell me what disappearance," the voice said.

Lexie exhaled sharply.

"I want to see you first."

"You sure about that?" The voice said coolly.

"Yes," she tried to stop her voice from trembling.

Alex stepped out from the shadows. Lexie's eyes widened as she saw a golden-haired, _seriously_ good-looking guy, with deep sapphire eyes and a chiselled face.

"Now," he said quietly. "Answer the question."

The aura about him… Lexie was paradoxically seriously afraid, and yet attracted to him.

She took a shaky breath.

"A friend of mine," she said. "A police officer- and a detective. He was sent to Summerisle in the Hebrides to investigate some kind of disappearance. He went- and hasn't been back for months now. We've had no contact with him- not by phone, email, skype or anything."

"Haven't the other police officers started looking for him?" Carter asked sounding confused.

"That's what I asked," Lexie exclaimed. "But no one- and I mean _nobody_ \- seems to remember that he even existed! When I asked them, they were like, 'Who?' And I realised that this can't be anything normal. It had to be the Mist- the thing that keeps demigods hidden."

"And monsters," Alex put in looking at the Kane siblings. They looked at him in grim understanding.

"What do demigods have to do with this?" He asked.

"Well, they're either the ones responsible or not," Lexie shrugged.

"No one who isn't a complete a***hole would do this," Alex said icily. "Demigods or not- you were quick to point it out."

"Funny, considering that they're a part of other myths and legends as well." Carter said.

"What?" Lexie turned, bewildered to him.

"What, did you think that they were only featured in Greek myth?" Alex said incredulously.

"It's part of the Duat," Sadie said quietly. "The Mist blends in our world as well- it's the topmost layer of the Duat- the world of gods, spirits and monsters- which blends in the mortal world- but hides it as well."

Alex sighed. "So you see it goes into many myths and legends as well. I'm sorry about your friend, but I can vouch that we're not the ones responsible."

Lexie stared at him. "'We'?"

"Alexander," Alex said slowly. "Son of Zeus."

Her jaw dropped. Her face was priceless.

"But you're Irish," she blurted.

Alex rolled his eyes. "Why do they always say that?" He grumbled.

"Strange things have been happening in other parts of the world too," he went on. "In Spain- an entire coastal town has been out of contact with people outside their borders. The government agents the Spanish sent there, never returned. Then we received news. The son of Poseidon- whose name I can't say-" Lexie's shoulders slumped at this. "Has learnt that they are praying to an ancient, and bloodthirsty Semitic god named Dagon."

Lexie's eyes widened. But then she looked dubious. "Spain is a Catholic country."

"And the Philistines of the Bible were _Greeks_ ," Alex put in. "They worshipped gods like Poseidon and my father before they were forced to leave their homeland due to a volcano. For generations, they wandered on the seas, fishing, attacking other ships and scavenging for food and fresh water, until they settled in Ancient Israel and became _very_ rich. They even learned to use iron in the Bronze Age. They started to worship a Semitic god from the east. They forgot about the Greek gods."

Lexie shrugged. "Maybe after all they've been through they lost hope."

"Or maybe they discovered something in the sea which would give them everything they needed, and lead them to a rich land to settle on," Alex said quietly. "But there's no such thing as a free lunch, as the Americans say," he nodded to Carter.

"What do you mean?" Lexie asked suspiciously.

"We believe…" Alex paused. "That they may be conducting sacrifices to Dagon. _Human_ sacrifices."

Lexie's eyes widened in horror. "No," she said too loudly. "No way!"

"Well no one has seen nor heard from anyone in Imboca for quite some time now," Alex said quietly. "And the Crown Prince of Greece went yachting in the Mediterranean. He's disappeared. And we believe that _they_ have something to do with him and his wife- and numerous other people- who are missing. Or Dagon. Now," he leaned forward. "We believe that something similar is happening in Summerisle- and if they know something, they know what's going on in Imboca. The whole world is about to be destroyed, and I'm offering you something- we can find out what happened to your friend, you can come with us and learn about these worlds." He said.

Lexie stared at him. _"Or?"_

Alex shrugged. "We can wipe your memory of these events and you can walk free, like this never happened.

"Nuh-uh," Lexie said loudly. "No way!"

Alex gazed at her coolly. "Why were you planning to expose us anyway?" He asked. The room seemed to turn colder.

"I…" Lexie trailed off. Then she swallowed and recovered her nerve. "I was wondering if you guys were responsible for the crime, by the way, which you said you weren't- or if you should have that gratitude for saving the world," she exclaimed.

"Gratitude," Alex mused. "The ancient heroes had a lot of that… My half-brother, Heracles- Hercules the Romans called him. It didn't save him in the end. Or Jason. Or Theseus. Or Bellerophon. Forget what Hollywood said, I can name a whole bunch of heroes who would have done so much better _without_ the fame. And besides- it's not like everyone will thank us, anyway. Or treat us like celebrities. We'd be easier targets to be hunted down if people knew where and who we were," he said icily. "It's bad enough they know we exist. Kids don't need to be hunted down while they're in the middle of school- or get avoided like they have the plague by their teachers and fellow students." He said, looking dangerously at Lexie.

Lexie swallowed. "But that's insane," she protested. "Why would anybody hunt kids?"

"Because that's the age we get hunted down," Alex said, quickly losing his patience- again. "Easier to eliminate us when we are babies, or toddlers, than if we're all grown up and able to defend ourselves. One of my friends was a baby in nursery school, when a snake crawled into his cot- like Hercules," he snarled. "That's going to increase a million times over if anyone's exposed. And we'd be avoided like the plague." He scoffed.

"Forget this," he kept going. "We can find your friend- if he's still alive- and deliver justice to the ones who killed him, if not. And the ones who has the missing Crown Prince. _If_ we work together. Are you with us, or not?" He asked sternly.  
Lexie took a shaky breath. "What about my work?" She asked.

Alex gave a crooked smile. "That's easy," he said. "We'll use the Mist."

"Nuh-uh," she said, her eyes widening. "I'm not getting replaced and I'm not letting you do that to my mates."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Your mates will think that you've gone from the country for a few weeks or months depending on how long you need. And you'd still be paid, but they will never replace you." He said, trying to keep his cool. "You'll be on paid leave."

"But still," Lexie exclaimed. "You can't do this to people," she protested. "You can't keep fooling them and messing with their heads."

"Then what's your suggestion?" Alex asked. "Do you want them to know that you've been with us- and that you've seen us and are a member of the Rising Tide? Yes, I know all about that." He put in. "And so will they. They men in black, grey, whatever, will be onto you like bloodhounds. As it so happens, you've _heard_ what happened to the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. They won't be there to rescue you, even though we fought together in the end. You'll be exposed and _vulnerable_ \- even more vulnerable than we are, because you can't fight monsters, even though it appears you are Clear-Sighted," he added. "Monsters will target you. Terrorist groups like HYDRA who want to lure demigods and find out all they can, will target you, and governments will target you as well as the media swarm of journalists, photographers and news crews." He put in. "And we'll be forced to save your sorry life, or you have to live the rest of your life undercover, and never go out into the mortal world again, _except_ in disguise," he put in. "You'll never be able to show your face to any of your friends, and I doubt you'll be able to work," he finished.

Lexie absorbed all this like a bombshell that had been dropped. As it was. She never, admittedly, considered that.

"Fine," she said. "We'll do it your way. So… Summerisle?" She asked. "Or Spain?"

"Summerisle first," Carter suggested. "It's closer. And then Spain and the Americas."

"Why?" She looked bewildered. "What's happening in the Americas?"

Alex looked grimly at the Kanes.

"We'll explain on our way out," he decided.

* * *

" _At long last,"_ one of them rasped. _"At long last we are free. At long last we have awakened."_ He spoke in Classic Nahuatl.

" _And soon we will have our revenge."_ This was another one speaking.

" _Soon, Tlaloc,"_ the first one promised. _"And we shall drown the gods that did this in their own blood. But first we need blood. We need blood for our strength."_

" _Blood,"_ they all chanted separately, more like rasping. _"We need blood. Blood. Blood. Blood."_

" _The blood of Man."_ the first one rasped. And his eyes shone like the blood from his dark face, hidden in the shadows.

* * *

 **So... Anyone know what's happening in Summerisle?**


	6. Chapter 6

**This Chapter** **: A gruesome discovery, made in Mexico, near Tenochtitlan, confirms their worst fears and suspicions: the Aztec gods are alive and out for vengeance. The Avengers finally meet face-to-face since the confrontations in Leipzig/Halle airport, and Siberia (so it's sort of awkward, and we have yet to see how it's going to be). We finally see Rachel Elizabeth Dare and she gives a spine-chilling, likely deadly prophecy- a Great Prophecy. Alex starts to think on how and why he and Aglaia- who were both sired by two major gods in their Greek forms- were** _ **never**_ **affected by the Great Prophecy from the nineteen-forties- and remembers something painful about his past- something which he has never admitted and connects him to the events in Summerisle, where he believes the answer lies. Jason and Piper reappear after their honeymoon, and discover what in the world is going on. We finally know what's going on with Thor and the problems in Asgard. After an intense discussion the two join Percy and Annabeth in making plans. Aglaia is frustratingly left out of it, and the Avengers begin to realise just how serious this is getting, when the Aztec gods appear in person- to scare the living daylights out of everyone.**

* * *

 **To 2nd Guest Reviewer: Just wait and see!**

 **To** **sid** **.** **kush32** **: Wow, I did** _ **not**_ **realise that. I'm sorry, we've been focusing on the Greek demigods and New Athens recently, but Carter and Sadie aren't exactly weirdos, are they? Even though she's sassy and Carter's** _ **almost**_ **nerdy. Besides, I was planning to put the Avengers in this chapter anyway. The Roman demigods and Legacies have yet to appear, because lately, the head-on conflict where the pantheons and heroes clash, have yet to happen, since everything has barely started. Yes, there will be other gods introduced. Some are bloodthirsty and out of vengeance. Some will make cameo appearances. And others will help them, because they are also threatened. And yes, regarding Hogwarts and the Golden Trio… Well, let's put it this way- remember the book the security guard during** _ **The Lightning Thief**_ **at the Empire State building was reading 'with a wizard on the cover'? And during** _ **The Last Olympian**_ **, he was reading a 'big black book with a flower on its cover'?** _ **That**_ **is a clue to how the heck everyone is appearing in this universe. Thank you, anyway!**

 **To** **Aquafin** **: Well, here you go!**

 **To 1st ****Guest Reviewer** **: Well, wait and see!**

 **To** **Sam** **: Haha! You've got it! Maybe they should have but Alex wanted a compromise. He wanted her to** _ **want**_ **to help them. And she plays a pretty important role. What's next? Keep reading!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own the works of Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus, Kane Chronicles, and Magnus Chase- those belong to Rick Riordan. I do NOT own the Avengers- that belongs to Marvel. I also don't own the works of H.P Lovecraft or Anthony Shaffer.** _ **Why**_ **did I forget to put this up last chapter?**

* * *

Iron Man hovered around the whole area, before landing and going inside the temporary shelter they had set up.

The man was dead.

Spider Man was taking watch nearby, right outside.

Banner was wearing a white lab coat, and latex gloves looking intently over the man.

Tony appeared, out of his armour. "Cause of death, doc?" He asked.

Bruce spared him a look. "Decapitation," he said bluntly. He looked back down at the man. There was a horrible, gruesome, gaping hole dug into his chest. He could see the torn muscle with dark blood congealing, sticking onto it, and bits of bone from the rib-cage. "This poor man died of decapitation- not a quick and easy death. His heart was cut and torn right out of his chest, and then his head," Bruce gestured. "Was cut off."

"Where is the head?" Tony interrupted.

Bruce gestured to a table. Sealed in an airtight container… Was a man's head. The face was Mexican, no doubt about that. Maybe a hint of Caucasian blood along with the Latino, but the horror, shock and pain was permanently etched on his face.

" _Who_ decapitated him?" Tony asked quietly.

"That's what we're trying to find out," Banner said, looking up briefly.

Rhodes strode into the room. "An Aztec ritual," he said, looking down at the body, and the head. "You only see these kind of things in the movies."

"Yeah, like the guy that ate balls," Tony muttered. "The Mel Gibson one- this one- I wasn't expecting to see."

"You can't rely on Hollywood," Bruce warned. "The 'Aztecs' you saw on that film, were actually speaking Mayan. That didn't happen. The Mayans didn't conduct as many of this," he gestured to the body again. "As the Aztecs."

"All to appease the bloodthirsty gods," Tony mused. "Those guys… They must have gotten captives in war, right? I mean, if that was one thing history got right?"

"Or someone who volunteered," Bruce put in.

"Who would volunteer to get decapitated?" Natasha Romanoff walked in.

"People think it's an honour," Bruce explained. "To give your life as a gift to the gods, in exchange for a good harvest, rain, an end to plague, or victory in war. Very brave. So their afterlife is supposedly one of honour."

Natasha frowned. "Even if it's not willing?"

Nobody answered that.

Tony interrupted.

"Where's the kid?"

"Right outside," Natasha explained. "He wasn't pleased when I refused to let him in,"

"Good thinking," Tony muttered. "This creeps me out."

This was not something anybody could ever forget. When you see it in movies, or read it in books… It was another matter entirely.

"How long before they start to sacrifice kids?" Natasha said. She felt sickened.

Tony, and everyone else's heads jerked up.

"They would do that?" Rhodes blurted.

"The Aztecs would give them as offerings to Tlaloc, the rain god," the ever-intelligent Natasha explained. "To bring rain. Or at least, most of them to that particular deity. These were probably kids of the minor nobility. They would be adorned, carried to the altar- usually boys, aged around six, and they would be suffering from things, like cavities, or infections, anything to make them cry. The Aztecs believed their tears were sacred to Tlaloc and if they didn't cry, the priests would sometimes tear their nails off before they were killed."

Rhodey muttered in horror, "Jesus Christ,"

"If they cried it would be the sign of a good rainfall and subsequent harvest," Natasha continued, not taking her eyes off the man's decapitated corpse. They usually killed them by taking their hearts out," she said numbly. She had been sickened as she read more about this.

"You can't blame them for everything though," Natasha said, as if she wanted to remind herself. "They were desperate. Rain was their only source of water. They must have been incredibly devout and desperate."

Tony took a deep, shaken breath. "Leaving that aside," he said. "When's the Capsicle going to come?"

"He has just arrived, sir," that was Vision. Vision walked in- through the wall. Peter's voice rang out. "Err… Mr. Stark? Should I let them in?" Then he began directing his voice somewhere else. "Hey guys, you might want to brace yourselves before you come in. Apparently, they said, I'm _not_ allowed for a _reason_."

"That's because it's gross and entirely inappropriate," Tony shouted out.

Natasha looked at him. It had taken a while for her to come back and answer Tony's calls. Not until he had promised a truce with Steve and his allies. Including Clint.

Steve Rogers strode in. He opened his mouth, but caught sight of the corpse in front of him. So did Sam Wilson, Clint Barton and Scott Lang. Wanda covered her mouth with her hands as if she was about to be sick.

"Yeah, it's not pretty," Bruce admitted. "We found him a few miles near Tenochtitlan, the Aztec capital."

"What the…" Sam whispered.

"Ritualistic human sacrifice," Natasha stated. "The Aztec way. An offering to the Aztec gods."

"What the-" Sam began. "Hell, man," Scott whispered.

"They decapitated him- cut out his heart while he was still alive, then beheaded him." Natasha explained. "And he's only the first one we've found. There's going to be more."

Everyone's shocked and alarmed eyes looked at her.

"They're going to start sacrificing adults first," Tony said slowly, catching on to what she was saying. "Then…"

"Kids," Bruce finished grimly. "They're going to demand ritualistic sacrifice of kids in order to keep the rain falling."

"Otherwise there'll be drought," Tony put in.

Natasha looked at him. "Do you think they will have enough power after being asleep for centuries?"

"That's why they need more," Bruce put in bluntly. "And they need it soon. They may know we're onto them. And then when they're strong enough, they'll start targeting the churches. The Catholic churches introduced by the Spanish conquistadors during their discovery of the 'New World'. The clergy and the faithful. The people will have no choice but to turn back to them, and sacrifice huge amounts of people- including kids- if they want harvests and rainfall. And then they'll get them to deal with the mortals who stand up to them, before they move onto other gods- like the Olympians, who were responsible for Western Civilisation taking over. They're not gonna be happy. And in some ways, you can't blame them. I mean, the Egyptian, Greek and Roman civilisations- and the Chinese- were never fully eradicated, if at all. They will want revenge."

"That's a comforting thought," Tony muttered. "So… Captain…" Steve looked at him, and the two pairs of eyes met, ever since that fateful meeting in Siberia.

For a long moment, no words were exchanged. It was as if everything was completely silent, because no one dared to breathe, it seemed. They didn't want to break the spell.

Tony stared at him, regarding the friend whom he'd tried to haul in to the authorities when he had been framed, and who had kept the truth about his parents' deaths- and their killer- from him. That was before he leaned down and picked something up, before tossing it to the Captain.

Steve's eyes widened, and so did everyone else's when he caught it.

"You're going to need that, Cap'." Tony stated quietly.

It was his shield the one Howard Stark made, and the one he had left behind to Tony when he went with Bucky.

Tony didn't stay. He wasn't sure what to do- what to think. He needed time- time that they didn't have. He'd been the one to try to drag Steve- and managed to drag the others to the authorities. And Steve had been the one who kept the truth about his parents from him, and chose to help his old friend- their killer- over Tony. Their relationship had been damaged too much for repair, it seemed. They all must have felt that.

"So…" Lexie began. "Summerisle?"

Alex nodded curtly. "Yes."

"I don't get it," Sadie muttered. "Summerisle? What's going on there? How come I haven't heard of any funny disappearances? Or is it just this Mist-thing?"

"Well, we won't know until we go there ourselves," Alex pointed out. "And we don't have a lot of time. There are other threats that need to be dealt with- Dagon and the Aztec gods," he put in. "Possibly more bloodthirsty and vengeful gods that have been gone for a long time and suddenly find themselves back and in the twenty-first century, no less. Imagine how traumatising it must be, if you were a god, used to being so powerful, and so adored by worshippers, who constantly fear and revere you, bring you endless offerings, so much that you've grown to depend on those offerings… Even if they include human blood." He finished. Carter and Sadie looked sick. And Lexie felt knots in her stomach.

"Imagine waking up to find that the civilisation and- or- culture you've built and who worshipped you for centuries are now dead. They won't be pleased. In fact, they'll be vengeful- they'll long for the old ways- they'll be jealous and declare war on the gods who still have enough strength and power to remain."

"Well," Sadie said with a fake-brightness. "Off to dear Summerisle we go!"

"I need to see how the Avengers are doing," Alex warned her.

"The Avengers?" Lexie found her voice. "But they've… Broken up."

"I contacted them," Alex stated. "Both sides. Now I need to make sure they're cooperating and are handling the threat in the Americas now. Because we don't have much time. The Aztec gods have awoken," he warned her.

Lexie gulped. All she had read about their gods… This can't be good. Especially if most of Latin America was now Catholic.

Alex knelt and took out a box. From this box he produced a device. It was the most beautiful object she had ever seen- so delicately and finely made and fashioned. Made entirely of crystal, it was a miniature fountain, set upon a base that looked like a mirror. It was surrounded by more crystal, in a frame which looked made out more crystal but in tendrils. Alex poured water from a bottle into the fountain, and took from his pocket a gold coin- literally gold. Lexie's eyes widened as she saw it.

"Is that," she said in a choked voice.

"An Olympian Drachma," Alex murmured.

"But what's-" Sadie gestured to the fountain.

Lexie drew in a breath. "It's beautiful."

"Thank you, it was made by the children of Hephaestus and Iris," Alex explained. "But it serves a practical purpose. A communication device."

Carter laughed slightly. "A what?"

Alex looked warningly at him. "Don't take this lightly. The Rainbow goddess Iris delivers messages for the gods. And for demigods if they know how to ask."

Sadie and Lexie frowned. "I thought the messenger god was that Hermes guy," Sadie said.

"It is," Alex agreed. "But Iris is the other messenger. She helped during the First- and Second Titan War. This creates Iris Messages," he explained. "You can use a shower, or a public fountain, or a prism of crystal, but if you want one of your own and a good one, thank the Hephaestus Cabin to make it easier."

Lexie frowned. "Why don't you guys just use phones?"

"Phones attract monsters," Alex said bluntly. "Yes, the kind you saw trying to invade Greece, Sweden and America a few years back. It's worse than sending up a flare for demigods. If I'm anywhere at any time and I use an ordinary phone, they'll be drawn in to where I'm at. I can only use these," he gestured to his Celestial Bronze phone. "The new iPhones the Hephaestus Cabin made. They have apps that specialise in finding demigods- and other stuff. But if we're on a mission, and there's no plug to charge this thing, even though it rarely runs out of battery, we'd rather save it."

"Neat," Sadie complimented. "Now, why don't _we_ have something like that?"

Alex pressed a hidden switch below and the fountain started gushing water. Lexie's eyes widened and she gasped as she saw the beautiful crystal and the clear water combine to create a breath-taking effect. So did Sadie.

"Wow," Carter said. Alex took the drachma and placed it on the very top of the fountain- at the statue of Iris' outstretched hands, right through the water.

"O, Iris, goddess of the Rainbow," Alex murmured. "Accept my offering. Show me the Avengers."

The rainbow light thrown in all directions by the fountain, shimmered golden and iridescent, then cleared.

There stood the Avengers, looking worn, tired, and depressed.

"Ahem," Alex cleared his throat.

Their heads snapped towards him.

"Good morning Avengers," he then frowned. "Or is it good evening at your time?"

Tony shrugged. "We're early in the morning." He said. "What about you?"

"I'm off to the UK," he said. "I have a lead- and some possible supernatural activity there."

Steve stood up. "Where?" He demanded.

"The Hebridean Island called Summerisle," Alex replied. "But forget about that. You have to concentrate on the Aztec gods. Have there been any funny deaths?"

The Avengers looked at each other in silence.

"Just one," Wanda Maximoff spoke up. "A man."

"The poor guy had his heart torn out and his head cut off," Clint muttered.

Alex absorbed all this in silence. Sadie and Carter exchanged pale-faced looks. Lexie gasped in horror.

"So it's started," he said grimly. "Is Thor there?"

They all shook their heads. "Well, don't expect much hope without him," he warned. "He's a god- he may know how to kill a god. You can't kill the Greek and Roman ones- and you can only banish the Egyptian ones to the Duat for centuries, even millennia. But I don't know about the Aztecs."

"They can be killed- according to one myth," Natasha Romanoff assured.

Alex frowned. "How?"

"The god whose name we can't pronounce," Tony spoke up.

"Huitzilopochtli," Natasha spoke. She pronounced it like, 'Weetz-ee-loh-POSHT-lee'. Tony gestured to her. " _That_ , but cause I can't pronounce that, much less, remember that, so I'm gonna call him, ' _Weetz'_."

Rhodes nodded. "'Weetz' it is," he said.

"Yeah, him," Tony nodded to Rhodes. "According to myth, he was the one who guided the Aztecs to where they should build their capital city- on an island on a lake. The highest Aztec pyramid is dedicated to him."

"The Templo Mayor," Natasha confirmed.

Alex sighed. "And they've already started sacrificing humans. This is not good."

"You're telling me," Tony muttered.

"But they also sacrificed lots of people, including children to other gods- most of all, Tlaloc."

Alex's brow furrowed as he tried to remember which one that was. "That's…"

"The rain god," Steve spoke up. "I read as much as I could on the way here."

Alex nodded in relief.

"Most of the sacrifices were kids," Steve spoke quietly.

"Leaving that aside," Alex muttered. "As hard as it may be- what are their plans for the future? They're going to regain the lands they once ruled over- but how? Most Mexicans- and Latinos- are Catholics. Even when they gained independence from Spain and Portugal, they remained devoutly Catholic- or Christian. They're going to start sowing fear- and terror- that must be it. They're going to target not just random people- but people they consider their enemy,"

Steve's head shot up. "Members of the Catholic Church,"

"Yeah, like the Clergy," Rhodes spoke up. "Or the nuns."

"Or any member of a church's congregation," Natasha pointed out.

"Because their religion was what pushed not only the civilisation and culture they depended on, but their worship and sacrifices, as well as all belief in them, aside," Alex deduced. "They're going to target them first. And when people see that the priests, nuns and devout Catholics are dying- being slaughtered-"

"They're going to start panicking and grow desperate," Natasha continued.

"And when they grow desperate," Bruce suddenly spoke. "They're going to target the natural forces around the whole area. The rain… Drought. The Harvest… Famine. And the economy will go down."

"Not to mention the tourism industry," Tony put in. "They make some big bucks from that sort of thing. If foreigners suspect that something fishy's going on in Mexico, they won't want to come."

"And even the drug cartels and crime lords will grow desperate- they'll start looking to the occult," Natasha spoke. "That's happened before."

"And when they do," this was Wanda Maximoff. "They'll turn to the Aztec gods won't they?"

"And all they have to do is make more sacrifices like that man, and their kids in order for the rain to fall," Alex said grimly. "And the food to grow. And money to come back in."

Clint shook his head in frustration. "I don't get it- how can people _not_ notice these things happening- like outside the country?"

"Remember the Mist," Alex warned. "It spreads into many supernatural worlds. It can make the mortals ignore things like this- as long as things carry on as normal in their everyday lives."

"And when they have enough power," Steve suddenly spoke. "You think- are they going to target the whole of the Americas?"

"I can't be certain, but if I had to guess, then yes." Alex said. "And they'll challenge the Olympians to war- and attack them or their kids. The gods may not be able to defend their kids and fight their fights, but the Ancient Laws don't mind when they _avenge_ their kids' deaths. In fact, when other gods directly kill them, they'll no doubt answer back. And when one god from a different pantheon goes to fight, I'm pretty sure the others will follow. They'll see it as an insult and a threat- a direct challenge. This whole planet will be a war zone." He finished this on a grim note.

Everyone's eyes were wide.

"Whoa, dude!" That was Carter- and Scott Lang. "Don't you think you're… Overestimating it a bit?" Scott asked. "I mean, come on, it's not that bad- is it?"

Alex gave him a look.

"This whole earth is about to turn into a war zone," he warned. "If you don't end this now. But you can't challenge an entire _pantheon of gods_ \- not without help from one."

"What about your gods?" Tony protested.

"They can't strike the first blow- that's one of the laws my father put up." Alex said. "You're on your own. You'll be outgunned, possibly outnumbered. And you need to think but move quickly too. So think well. Use strategy. You don't have much time. If the Aztecs take the whole of the Americas… Who knows how many other bloodthirsty gods will wake up? And what's more- the heart of Western Civilisation- the Greek and Roman gods have yet to decide where their next country will be. The Norse have yet to completely erase all portals that are there. And the Egyptians have yet to remove their base of operations there completely as well, I'm betting. They will have disappeared, but they will reappear there in the United States from time to time. And they can never disappear completely- not unless you want the entire history of Western Civilisation and culture there to do so." Alex muttered. "The odds are not good. You need to hurry up. And so do we." He looked at his companions.

"Okay then," Tony mumbled. "Nice of you to let us know what's up against us- I mean, it's not exactly pleasant or anything but…" He trailed off.

"Just contact Thor," Alex said impatiently. "I'll join you, but first I have to deal with things in Summerisle- and Imboca."

"Okay, then," Steve said. "We'll get going. How do we contact _you_?"

Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Ask Thor," he replied. "I can't risk being traced if I'm going undercover. This may be the last time you hear from me before my mission- If ever."

Everyone absorbed this all in silence.

"Good luck," Alex said quietly. "May the Heavens smile upon you."

"And you," Steve said.

"Kinda ironic, don't you think?" Tony asked. "I mean- the Aztecs and all?"

The connection was cut.

"Well," Steve began. "We'll get going then," Tony said. "Say our goodbyes… And decide which of us wants to stay."

Steve stared at him. "Tony- we have to do this together," he said incredulously. "Look, I know you don't trust me right now- and we don't trust each other- none of us do," he said gesturing to everyone else. "But you heard what he said. We have to put aside everything to work together, or else, we're lost."

"It's not that," Tony interjected, turning around. "It's…."

"What?" Steve asked, before Peter came charging in.

"Hey guys," he said in a worried-panicked voice. "I think you might wanna see this."

Steve and Tony took one look at each other before darting outside followed by the rest of the Avengers.

* * *

"We have to go to Imboca," Percy admitted. "We have no other choice."

Everyone looked at one another.

"Perce-" Leo began. Percy shook his head. "I'm not asking you to do this, Leo."

Leo frowned. "Then what-"

"I'm going alone. Anybody who wants to come, can come with me. But it'll be dangerous. We don't know much about this god, and we can't find much about this god, apart from what we've already read and guesswork. It'll be dangerous. The odds will be against us. And we'll be at sea."

"Percy," Annabeth said aghast. "This is a sea god! You don't think, just because you are the son of Poseidon, doesn't mean that you'll-"

"No, Annabeth," Percy interrupted. "But I'm going to make a sacrifice. I don't have a choice- _we_ don't have a choice. We can't let this keep happening anymore."

Annabeth took a deep breath. "What are you going to do?" She asked.

"Pray to my father and make a sacrifice," Percy said hesitantly. "If I'm going to stop this god, then I'm going to need all the help I can get."

"What about Aglaia?" Katie Gardner pursed her lips, sounding concerned.

Percy took a deep breath and looked despairingly. He couldn't just leave her. But absolutely in no way, did he want to bring his sister- who had suffered enough in her life- to imminent danger. Besides, he exchanged glances with Annabeth. They took her uncle. Aglaia will be desperate. But what if this was a trap?

* * *

"Where's Nico?" He asked. "And we need a prophecy. We need Rachel."

"Is it really true," Lexie blurted. "The Aztec gods? They're coming back?"

"And other gods who want human sacrifices and the end of the world," Carter muttered. "Yeah. So as usual, we have to save them." He looked at Alex.

Alex took a deep breath. "One more," he promised.

He took out another drachma and inserted it through the water, into the miniature Iris' hands, saying "O, Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering."

The rainbow light and water shimmered again. "Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Oracle of Delphi, Camp Half-Blood- or New Athens." He spoke.

And sure enough, the red-haired image of Rachel appeared.

"Rachel," Alex called out.

She turned around. "Alex!" She called out.

Alex winced. "Yeah… Please listen. We don't have much time. He began giving her a run-down of everything.

Rachel winced. "Okay… That's not good."

"No," Alex, Carter and Sadie agreed. Even Lexie agreed. "So… You need a prophecy?" Rachel asked.

Lexie managed a nervous laugh. "Err… What?"

Alex gave her a look. "Down take this lightly. Prophecies have power. And they _always_ come true." He turned back to Rachel. "Yes, please."

Rachel took a deep breath. She glided over- in her cave- to her tripod stool. She then took a deep breath and spread out her arms. Lexie and Sadie smirked. This looked amusing.

But then Rachel collapsed, but an invisible force lifted her up, her clothes billowing, like there was wind- except it wasn't wind- it was green fog. The Kanes and Lexie's eyes were massive as they saw the girl _float_ amidst green fog onto the tripod, sitting gently upon it.

Her eyes snapped open. Lexie gasped. So did Sadie. Carter took a step back, his eyes wide. Rachel's eyes were completely green- no whites. The same colour as the fog.

When she spoke, it was in a raspy, ancient voice.

" _The gods of gold and blood and harvest-flame shall wake,_

 _In the depths of rage, the earth, the sea and sky shall shake,_

 _The Second Helen's journey to begin, a war between stars for love's sake,_

 _And vengeance unleashed through the storm children's rage."_

That was it. And Rachel slumped backwards.

Lexie found her voice. "Wha- what was that?" She squeaked.

"That," Alex muttered. "Was a prophecy."

"Huh?" Carter could not take his wide, fearful eyes at the now stirring girl, void of green smoke.

"What?" She asked. "What did I say?"

Alex repeated the prophecy to her. Her face grew pale. "This is not good."

"You tell me," he muttered.

"Wait," Sadie held up her hands. "What are you guys talking about? Let's discuss this calmly, shall we?"

Alex rolled his eyes. As if they weren't doing that already.

"Okay, let's recap," Carter said, holding his hands up. "What does it mean?"

"That's what everyone who hears a prophecy wants to know," Alex muttered.

"The gods of gold, blood and harvest-flame," he began. "The beginning's a good place as any to start deciphering. Gold- the Aztecs called gold the excrement- the dung- of the gods."

"What the heck," Sadie snickered.

"And I suspect that the god whom the Imbocans are praying to- and the Philistines used to- is Dagon. And whoever it is, it's giving them more than fish, and according to reports, Imboca is exporting gold as well," Alex continued. "Blood… Again, that's an easy guess. The Aztecs do continuous human sacrifices, often to the point of being excessive, because they believe the only way to keep the sun, rain and harvest gods going is through offerings in human blood- human sacrifices."

"Yes," Rachel nodded weakly. She was wan and pale.

"But the harvest-flame?" Sadie sounded confused. "What the heck does that mean?"

Alex frowned. Suddenly he went pale. "We're going to Summerisle in the Hebrides," he said quietly. "During the Bronze and Iron Ages… Do you think…"

"The Celts used to occupy all parts of Britain," Rachel reminded. "And Ireland."

Alex- for some reason- went uncharacteristically white. Almost as if he was… Afraid.

But was it possible?

"They… Did they practice human sacrifice too?" Carter asked quietly.

Alex swallowed. "Yes," he said quietly. "They did. I don't know much about them, but…" He hesitated. "They did."

"Harvest-flame, though," Rachel mused. "I'll have to look up the Celtic myths and their forms of human sacrifices."

"What about the other lines?" Carter asked.

Alex swallowed. "The earth, the sea and the sky… The gods of the various pantheons… This could mean war."

"But you may be jumping to conclusions," Rachel reminded. "Remember, prophecies have double meanings."

Sadie frowned. "So you don't even know what you've said?"

"No," Rachel huffed. "I was in a trance."

"But the gods are going to take part," Alex said. "And they'll be angry. The question is- which gods will make the earth, the sea and the sky shake? The gods on our side… Or the ones who want us all dead, humans, magicians and demigods alike?"

There was a silence.

"And the other lines," Alex went on. "' _The Second Helen_ '? The only famous Helen that comes to mind, apart from Helen Keller, is Helen of Troy."

"The Face that launched a Thousand Ships?" Carter asked disbelieving.

"Huh?" Sadie asked. "The hot girl who made people go to war because they fell in love with her?"

"Yes," Rachel nodded. She looked even paler for some reason. "And a war between stars…" She said quietly.

Alex shook his head. "The Second Helen…" He scoffed. "There's no one like the original Helen. There are plenty of beautiful women all over the world, but the 'Second Helen'?" Then it hit him like a slap. "Unless…"

If it was possible, Alex became whiter.

"Aglaia?" Sadie breathed. She and Carter had come to the same conclusion. Lexie did too, judging the way her eyes went even bigger.

Aglaia was undisputedly the most beautiful woman any of them had ever seen- even Lexie who lived off the continent and had never seen her in person.

"No," Alex said loudly. "No way. Aglaia would rather face eternity in the Fields of Punishment and Tartarus, a million times over, than allow to that to happen- what happened to the _original_ Helen- being responsible for the death of thousands of people. Also, ask anybody and they would agree on one thing: she would _never_ sit down in a fight. She would slit her own throat and throw herself off the highest mountain rather than allow people to fight- and die- for her."

Rachel was silent. "Yes," she agreed. "She would."

Lexie looked suspicious. So the princess _was_ involved.

"Leaving that aside," Rachel said. "Who are 'the storm children'?"

Everyone was silent.

"Could be a child of Set," Carter suggested. Sadie scowled at him. There was only one child of Set. And he would never do anything to hurt anyone.

"Or it could be from another pantheon," Alex murmured.

"We're going against pantheons of gods," Carter warned.

Alex sighed. "Did Isis warn you about the threat in Summerisle?"

"ISIS?" Lexie asked bewildered. "The Islamic State terrorist group?"

Sadie snorted. "Don't call her that. Don't even _mention_ it anywhere near her. She gets so offended. 'Hermes has his own luxury brand named after him; why do I get the terrorist group? They don't even like us- they blow up temples!'" She rolled her eyes.

"What she means is," Carter interjected. "The name belongs to that of an Egyptian goddess. Why they even call her that is a mystery- her real name is Aspet."

Sadie grunted. "Why they even call Islamic State, ISIS- is beyond a mystery to me."

"May we continue?" Alex asked, his eyebrow raised. He looked at Carter and Sadie.

"Yes," Sadie sighed, rolling her eyes.

"She specifically told you something was happening in Summerisle," he continued. "Something regarding… the awakening of gods."

"Yeah," Sadie nodded. "That pretty much sums it up."

"Did she show you anything specifically?" Alex pressed. He tried to keep his patience, but boy, was it trying.

"Yeah," Sadie frowned, trying to remember. "I saw… Apples- large, juicy red apples. And plums and pears. Growing on trees, all sorts of juicy quinces, and potatoes being dug up from the earth. She said it was in Summerisle. And then I saw more things. There were fewer plums growing on the trees. Apples too. And pears. The fruits were also shrinking in size, and they looked… I don't know, diseased. The potatoes too. Like…" She trailed off.

"The Blight," Alex murmured. Everyone who lived in Ireland knew the history of the Blight of 1845. And the potato famine.

"Yeah, well, that," Sadie frowned. "And I saw that there were worms- not the normal kind, but a whole bunch of insects eating the crops too. And then…"

There was silence. Alex felt his unease- and his horrible, ever-increasing suspicion, and sense of horror, déjà vu, grief and pain mounting.

"The vegetables were rotting… Everything looked bad. And then… I saw… Fire."

"Fire?" Carter interrupted, sounding puzzled.

"Fire?" Lexie was now even more bewildered.

"Yeah," Sadie continued. "Fire. There was a group of people- they were darting about, so it was really hard to focus on them. But I saw smoke- smoke rising. And a sort of… Figure. Like, a big, giant statue, but… Not a statue like what we're used to. Not stone- but just this ginormous figure…" She trailed off.

Alex was now completely frozen.

"I lived in Ireland before I came to the States and to Greece," he said after a long while. "When I was there… The Republic was mostly Catholic, and so were my mother's family. My mother…" He trailed off.

Carter and Sadie looked at each other. He did not have a happy home, that was what Percy and Annabeth had warned them about.

"The point is," Alex said recovering himself and his steel, "my mother- after seeing my stepfather, and her own brother crushed in rebellions and independence- her brother was idiot enough to join the Irish Republican Army- the extremist guys- became disillusioned. Her parents were devout Catholics. I don't keep in contact with them, but I know they were and still are. She became bitter and disillusioned- especially since she had me- and my father never treated her as anything special. So… She began seeing people- inviting them inside the house, when she wasn't so… In a state. They looked normal, at first, but I always avoided them, and I always told…" He trailed off.

"What?" Lexie asked.

Alex suddenly, was as white as ice. He was just as frozen.

He took and let out a shaky breath. "My sister," he admitted, for the first time in years. "I never told anyone about her. Not the other demigods. But I had a sister- she had a different father. I don't know which boyfriend fathered her- my mother changed men more than she changed shoes. She never bothered to try passing her off as my stepfather's posthumous child, as she did with me- how could she? Nuala was born years after I was. I helped raise her. And she… She was good at sneaking around, even better than I was. She reported seeing things, before I took her to my bedroom and we both locked the doors. She was scared. We both were. She was my one source of sanity and light when I was living there." He took more shaky breaths and his hands clenched into fists and relaxed again.

"But she saw men wearing animal costumes, dancing around, and we could often hear- and sometimes we dared- very rarely- to steal a peek out the window. We saw outside, these people. Some were from Scotland- probably the Highlands. Others were locals- more from remote areas in the country rather than the big cities like Dublin. And they were going crazy. I didn't let Nuala see, but I saw bizarre things going on outside at the dead of night- or even in broad daylight, in our back yard. They were dancing. They were- and this is why I never allowed her to see- having damned orgies. Even kids as young as we were, were dancing around the maypole. And just… Going crazy. One day, Mum insisted we take part in the festival. I refused and put up a fight, then she insisted- for some reason- that Nuala take part. I fought like mad- even injured some- but they overpowered me- and knocked me out. I was thrown in the basement. I didn't know why, but I needed to escape. I got out of there, but…" He had grown paler.

"Nuala was never found again."

Carter and Sadie were too horrified to speak. And so was Lexie.

"What happened to her?" Carter choked.

Alex looked into the distance but saw nothing. "I don't know. But… I ran away soon after that festival. After I screamed and fought, demanding to know where Nuala was. Mum said she was 'shining and blessed' in another world. Soon after, I tried to search for her, I even went to the police- or tried to. She didn't react well to that. So I waited, gave her a false sense of security and I ran away."

"And you got captured by HYDRA soon after that?" Carter asked warily.

Alex nodded tightly. "And I was given over to the Agóna."

"The Agóna?" Lexie asked disbelieving. "The Nekrikí Agóna?"

"Unless you know of anyone else," Alex muttered. "Yes. They traded me to those guys. They knew I was a son of Zeus. But how? I don't think that even my father was aware of my existence at that stage. Or maybe he just didn't care. Besides, the prophecy-"

"The prophecy?" Lexie said in unease. "The freaky, poem that the girl with green fog just sprouted in a voice that wasn't her own?"

"No," Alex answered. "Another prophecy. One far older, and it's already been fulfilled. It spoke about a child of the Big Three-"

"The Big _what_?" Sadie and Lexie asked. Sadie laughed lightly.

Alex looked at her warningly. "It's just a name we dubbed them- but don't laugh. You don't want to offend the gods."

As if listening, thunder echoed outside, making them jump.

"The Big Three- when we speak of them, we're speaking about the three sons of the Titan Kronos- Zeus, Poseidon and Hades."

"Oh," the girls said in a very small voice.

"Anyway, the prophecy spoke about a child of any of those three gods- the next child of any of them to reach the age of sixteen," Alex explained. "When the kid reached sixteen, he or she would decide the fate of Olympus _and_ Western Civilisation- it would either continue, or it would be destroyed, according to the child's choice."

"Whoa," they all said, Lexie in a smaller voice.

"And that was why my friend Nico Di Angelo- well, my cousin- son of Hades was targeted. He was born during the time that prophecy was made- during World War Two."

"Wait, what?" Carter said, baffled.

"He and his sister Bianca were the children of Hades with Maria Di Angelo, an Italian woman and a daughter of a diplomat from Venice. During the nineteen-forties, the prophecy was given out. But Bianca and Nico were already born. Hades had a choice- he could give them up to the other gods, or they would have to be killed."

They recoiled. "Wow," Lexie said blinking hard. "That's harsh."

"Yeah, well, when you're a demigod, you tend to be born unlucky." Alex said, rolling his eyes. "You get blamed for things that aren't your fault- simply who you parents were, for example. But no point complaining about _that_ \- Hades didn't give up his children- and their mother was killed, in an attempt to kill the kids- by _my_ father," he scowled darkly. "They were then sent away- frozen in a sort-of time warp, where they didn't age, didn't mature- not until they were taken out of that place- decades later, sometime during 2006, I believe. When Nico was about ten, I think."

Lexie kept blinking. "What- like Captain America?"

"Yes, but no ice," Alex confirmed. "They just didn't grow up. _Hades_ never broke the oath. Ironically enough," he gave a bitter laugh. "My father did. And it seems like he did it, _twice_."

" _What_ oath?" Carter asked confused.

"The Big Three swore an oath by the River Styx- which is the most serious oath you can swear in the Greek and Roman world. They swore never to sire any more demigod children. No more affairs with mortal women. Surprise, surprise. My father was the first one to break the oath, and as I said, he did it _twice_ \- once with Thalia, and the second time with me."

Sadie looked confused. "But don't you have a brother?" She asked.

"Half-brother- and Jason was sired in the _Roman_ aspect," Alex confirmed. "When our father turned from Zeus to Jupiter."

"I… Heard about gods and aspects, but I'm sorry to say, I still don't get it," Lexie muttered. "I don't get how it works- how people are able to develop flipping personalities, because they absorbed… Traits from different countries."

Alex shrugged. "The gods live by their own rules," he stated. "The point is, Jason was never affected by the prophecy, because he was sired by my dad in his Roman form. The Big Three swore the oath when they were in their _Greek_ aspects. So, Thalia, was sired first. Her mother was this eighties TV star. But I was sired- by mistake, obviously." He rolled his eyes. "I'm used to being my parents' mistake. No point denying it. But Thalia was the one who suffered from it. My dad got off easy even though he broke a _serious_ oath. But Thalia was hunted by monsters let out by a vengeful Hades, throughout her life, and worse. People thought _she_ was going to be the child of the prophecy. But then, she got… Well, let's just say, she got out of the picture for a while. They thought she was dead. And then Percy was born- sired by Poseidon, lord of the Seas."

Lexie frowned. Zeus enforced the oath- by trying to kill Hades' kids, but Hades was the only one who kept it? And then Hades sent the monsters after that girl? That was… Messed up. Well and totally messed up.

"And Percy turned out to be the one of the prophecy, because Thalia took a vow to become one of the Huntresses of the goddess Artemis- she gained immortality and never aged." Alex confirmed. "Percy fulfilled the prophecy and ensured- despite everyone's fears- that Western Civilisation and Olympus would continue. But the point is, that _I_ was born as well, and nobody noticed! Nobody knew that Percy's half-sister was Poseidon's daughter either- and she was hidden in plain sight! We escaped the prophecy- so how did this happen?" He asked, seemingly demanding the answer to come out from nowhere.

"How were we hidden? Who hid us?" He shook his head.

"I know that my mother had affiliations with the Agóna- she conceived a child by Zeus, when they pressured her to. I was, after all, my parents' biggest mistake." He laughed harshly. "They wanted a son of Zeus for experimentation- which was why my mother warned the Agóna when I ran away- and _they_ warned HYDRA, and got them to capture and bring me to them for experimentation." He shook his head.

"But I never found out why."

The other three were too shocked and horrified to speak. As it turned out, being a Greek Hero wasn't so rosy, Lexie realised.

It wasn't a dream. It was nightmare.

"And now I think I'm able to find out why the heck they got me in Summerisle," Alex decided. "It's all connected. Why? Because my mother was best mates with at least one of them. One of the people that we saw, doing those… _Things_ … Outside our house. Because we heard one of them mention that he came all the way from the Hebrides. I'm willing to bet it was Summerisle."

* * *

"Okay," Percy said quietly after listening to Rachel.

Rachel swallowed. "I think it was a Great Prophecy," she admitted.

"No doubt about that." Annabeth muttered. "So… Do you think it means what Alex and the Kanes think it means?"

Rachel shrugged. "Hard to say. Prophecies come in riddles."

"But?" Percy asked despairingly. "Look- Aglaia is in a right real mess. And we have no time." He looked at Annabeth. "When are Jason and Piper coming back from their honeymoon?"

"Actually," Annabeth looked uncomfortable for some reason. "They'll be back today soon, according to Aglaia."

"Guys!" Piper cheered.

"Hey, we're back!" Jason called out.

The whole city was deserted. Well, mostly.

"Oh good," Annabeth walked up to them. Jason was about to say something when he caught sight of Annabeth's unusually grim face. "What's wrong?"

Annabeth sighed. "We have a lot to talk about."

After making Jason and Piper stay quiet long enough for her to tell the whole story- the missing ships, Poseidon's findings, the sea-life acting terrified and avoiding that part of Spain- Imboca being cut off from the outside world with no outsiders returning, and the Aztec gods waking up- with Alex urging the Avengers to team up once again- Annabeth began to explain to Jason and Piper how this affected Alex and Aglaia personally.

When Piper learned that Aglaia's uncle and aunt had been missing, possibly taken, her hands flew to her mouth. She felt sick. "What- how," she began weakly. Aglaia would be in an emotional mess right now. Piper worried if she was handling it. She was a strong person, but… Still…

"And Alex has gone to Britain," Annabeth explained. "The Kanes contacted us. They've been having dreams too." She began to explain the theories about the Philistines- from destitute and wandering 'Sea People' to very rich. And they were Greek in origin, but started worshipping Dagon- a Semitic god. And what the Imbocans were exporting- not only fish, but gold. And since there were no mines, whatever they prayed to- most likely Dagon- gave them what they needed.

Jason shook his head. "There has to be an exchange," he said. Piper agreed. "Nothing ever goes for free," he finished.

"Yes," Annabeth agreed. Then she took a deep breath and explained what the theory is: human sacrifice. It made sense. The Aztecs practiced human sacrifice too. Very much so. Until the Spanish came. And Spain had been touched not only by Christianity but Western Civilisation. The Aztec gods, she explained. Must have known that the Greek and Roman gods made their power base in their lands- well, right above it- and other gods subsequently followed, creating America the 'melting pot' it was. Now, according to Rachel- who had been in contact with Alex, who had been in contact with the Avengers, human sacrifices- gruesomely done in Classical Aztec style- with the heart torn out and the head cut off- were found near Tenochtitlan- the ancient Aztec capital. The Avengers were onto it. Piper looked sick, and she and Jason gripped the other's hand tightly.

"There's more," Annabeth sighed. She told them that Alex had gone as their representative, because the Egyptians were warned- by their goddess, Isis, that strange activity- possibly connected to what was happening in Imboca, and Mexico- is occurring in Summerisle- one of the islands of the Hebrides. Alex had followed a lead along with them. A journalist- or someone who worked for a secret organisation, bent on revealing government secrets- appears to be the only mortal to know something that was going on there. Alex wanted to follow the lead. He'd left. But Aglaia was in a real mess.

Annabeth sighed. "You need to go to her," she looked at Piper.

Piper bit her lip, and took a deep breath. Her kaleidoscope eyes took on a steely look. She nodded, and stood. "Where is she?" "In the city- possibly in the park, last I saw."

Piper nodded.

When she had left, Annabeth turned to Jason. "We're going to leave."

Jason was startled. "What?"

"Annabeth and I are leaving," Percy arrived. "We've got a trail. We need to follow it before it grows cold."

"To…" Jason trailed off.

"Imboca, Spain." Annabeth replied. Jason shook his head. " _Two_ Heroes of Olympus- from _two_ wars. You can't go just by yourselves." Especially not after what happened in Tartarus. Jason wasn't about to risk it again.

"We have no choice," Annabeth protested. "Then don't go alone- even with the two of you!" Jason insisted, stepping closer.

Percy shook his head. "Even with you? You're another Hero of Olympus- and Piper. It won't make a difference."

"Still-" Jason argued, but before he could finish, Piper reappeared with Chiron.

"Guys, you need to see this," she said grimly. Chiron nodded too.

They went to the Big House at the camp's side- not the city. There, on a screen the Hephaestus kids installed, they saw it.

The first thing was Iron Man, flying, in his armour, before the screen shifted.

Captain America was there, holding his shield up high, and shouting orders behind him. Wanda Maximoff- the Sokovian girl, now an Avenger, held out her hands, pulsing, and glowing balls of light, on them. Steve pointed.

Wanda- or Scarlet Witch- and someone else- another guy wearing a red suit, nodded. Wanda started firing. The Hulk appeared out of nowhere and roared, pounding his fists, and charged blindly but got caught in something that looked like smoke.

"What're they fighting?" Annabeth blurted.

Percy and Jason shrugged. Piper stared transfixed as she saw another guy- a handsome African American with metal wings protruding out of his back- flew towards the threat.

No- not smoke. Storm and winds, blowing the storm cloud. A tornado that darkened the sky.

Annabeth could see it- a tornado.

Then she blinked. Mortal cameras could pick it up, but mortal minds- unless they were clear-sighted- wouldn't be able to make out what it was.

It wasn't a storm. It was a god. An Aztec deity.

* * *

 _Mexico_ …

The god laughed, as he swatted things aside, with a brush of his hand.

And that wasn't the worse of it.

Tony didn't know which god this one was, but he was clearly not the god of bunnies and unicorns.

"FRIDAY?" He shouted.

"Yes, sir?" FRIDAY's voice appeared.

"Which Aztec deity do you think it is?" He yelled. Even within the confines of his armour, it was hard to be heard clearly.

"I can't say, sir. But this tornado does not appear to be of usual matter that a tornado is composed of."

"What?" Tony asked bewildered.

"It is not made of the same matter as storms," FRIDAY replied. "I don't know what it is, sir. But I can say that the closest the particles come to, in any known matter, is earth."

"Earth?" Tony replied bewildered.

"Similar, but yes," FRIDAY replied.

"Hey guys!" Tony shouted to the others.

"Did you hear that?"

"Loud and clear, Mr. Stark," Spider Man yelled back.

"Where's the thunder head when you need him?" Tony grumbled as he was nearly swatted aside, and tried to find a new strategy.

* * *

 _Asgard_ …

Thor god of Thunder, and many of the Asgardians were still reeling from the effects of the conflict with Tartarus. In more ways than one.

This was the first time in two days and a half that the mighty Thor, wielder of Mjölnir, was able to sit up in bed.

He was shaken to the core. And despite facing the worse of foes, Thor was still shaking- trembling slightly, unusually pale and sweaty, as if trying to keep his food down.

As mentioned he wasn't the only one. The healers including Eir, were driving themselves to insanity trying to help nearly everyone on Asgard and Vanaheim, if the reports were correct. Only the oldest and most powerful of the gods, including his father Odin, were able to calm themselves and stay in one form.

Thor felt cold, clammy and ill. He wasn't sure if he could make it. He thought it would end with Tartarus locked in itself, but it appeared he was wrong.

He decided to take it slow. He'd lost all appetite- for food and wine, and for combat.

Someone walked in. One of Odin's _einherjar_. "My lord," he bowed respectfully. "The All-Father requests your presence." Thor looked up. "He asks whether you feel well enough."

Thor nodded, trying not to be sick- or change forms. It wasn't very comfortable. He knew that in another form his mother Frigga- or Frigg- was well and alive, but Balder- or Bald _r_ in that case- was dead.

Their other aspects- remotely connected to the ones that Thor- right now- was familiar with- lived in another 'flip-side' dimension of Asgard that he knew. And what kept those parts of them- mind, physical traits and everything else- at bay was their power, and their strength- or so it seemed. It might have been more than that.

But everyone was losing strength.

"I'll be there shortly," Thor promised the _einherji_. The soldier bowed and left.

Thor took a deep breath. He convinced himself he could do this. He went to his wardrobe, got dressed, and left his chambers.

Odin was there. Sitting in the throne room on the Hlidskjalf his throne. The Vanir gods Frey and Freya were there. Their father Njord was not far off.

There were other gods as well. Balder- his brother, Bragi. Sif and the Warriors Three stood a respectful distance away. Tyr was there as well. Even Heimdall was there. And Hoder.

But there were more that he didn't recognise- and more that he did, but never liked. Even Loki for all he had done, before he redeemed himself- had been more trustworthy than they.

Theoric had been betrothed to Sigyn, daughter of Freya, before Loki tricked Theoric into stalling and married Sigyn instead. And there was Vidar.

Vidar whom Thor trusted once- even pitied. His wife was Solveig and she had died, quite terribly, at the hands of the Storm Giants who broke all laws of hospitality and slew her animals, before they turned to her, and took her belt. Vidar had avenged her, but afterwards, had sunk into sourness and misery.

Until he met the daughter of Freya, that is. Freya's youngest goddess daughter, whom he asked to marry.

Freya had given it. Thor heard from Loki- who was her sister's husband- that Gersimi had not been too happy with the arrangement. Freya herself needed persuading, and so did her father and brother. Gersimi's father was Norns-knows-where.

Falling in love with the daughter of Freya- perhaps one of her most famed daughters- not the best idea. Gersimi had died before Vidar could marry her along with the rest of Freya's immortal daughters.

Thor struggled not to roll his eyes. "You summoned me All-Father?"

"Thor," Odin's voice sounded. "My son. It appears you are not the only one by far to suffer from this… Malady. All across Asgard and Vanaheim, we see much suffering. The gods are losing their power. Look outside."

Puzzled, Thor went to the nearest window, and saw it. What he saw shocked him, like his own lightning.

Everything was dying.

The trees had withered, their bark shrivelled and flaking with disease, their leaves either turning a diseased yellow-brown colour or falling in clumps and rotting at the ground. The water had receded enormously, and was a sickening grey colour, not the emerald-sapphire shades, clear and glittering that he was used to. He suspected most of the sea-life were dead and decomposing. The flowers had fallen, rotting on the ground, along with many plants and the sky was a dull grey-yellow that made it sick to look at. Even the Bifröst rainbow bridge had lost most of its colours.

"How?" Thor managed weakly. It was a miracle he didn't shift forms again.

"My _other_ aspect, sees the same things happening on _his_ Asgard," Odin replied calmly. "And in both Vanaheims, Njord also confirms." Njord nodded. He too had enough control and strength.

"We are dying." Odin said quietly, but his voice echoed louder than thunder.

Thor turned wildly to look at him. _"How?"_

Odin sighed heavily, closing his remaining eye. Even the strongest of the gods looked weary. "Too long have we gone without Freya's daughters," Odin explained. "For too long has the balance between our realms gone without the power of Freya's immortal daughters. Without their power, everything fades, our immortality wanes. Our trees do not bear fruit, nor our flowers blossom. Our animals do not breed. Not for a long time have we seen a calf or a foal. And now our people are losing control of their own power."

Thor was silent as he absorbed all this in a shock.

"This cannot continue," he breathed, still in shock. "Father, how do we stop this?"

"We can't," Odin said. "Not without Freya's daughters."

"Yes," Freya breathed. She closed her eyes. "My daughters kept the Nine Realms turning. Even my power and my brother's were fuelled by my daughters. No animals breed. The plants do not reproduce. The men and women lose control of their powers, because they do not have an anchor to keep them in one aspect, or in another, because many lose sight of the differences between their individuals' aspects- including who and what they love. I am the goddess of love, son of Odin. Yet, there are many forms of love."

"And without Freya's daughters," Odin spoke. "We cannot function. Soon the Nine Realms will disintegrate. First the mortals will begin to grow listless. Then they will waste away, and fade into nothing. Them, their plants and their beasts."

Thor shook his head. This was getting worse and worse by the minute!

"Freya's daughters…" He trailed off. "Father, they're…"

But he could not say it. Not in front of the grieving mother, and husbands. Or the uncle and grandfather.

Odin took a deep breath. "But there is one who shows signs of returning."

Thor's eyes shot up. "To life?" He choked.

"Yes, they are not in Folkvanger, or in Valhalla or else we would have returned them," Odin said calmly. "Nor are they in the hold of Ran's net- we've checked. We believed they may be in Helheim, but they are absent there as well."

"Then where are they?" Demanded Thor.

"We believe their spirits and essences were absorbed into the Ginnungagap," Odin said. "And from there, their essences were absorbed into other worlds."

Thor's eyes went wide. "But they could be anywhere!"

"We found one," Frey spoke. "Unless we were wrong, and it is not her."

"But she is far from our reach," Njord now spoke. "And protected from us."

"If we get this one," Frey warned. "We may be able to get the others back."

"How?"

"Eir and the Valkyrie Herja, along with Balder, have discovered a way to restore the goddesses back to life," Frey said quietly. "I will join them. And their mother."

Thor stared at them.

"The one we discovered- the Norns have given us an unexpected stroke of good fortune." Odin continued.

"A daughter of Freya has been found- a child of many gods."

Now Thor was bemused. They had lost him entirely.

* * *

"S***!" Tony swore.

They were battling hard-core now.

The dirt particles- except that they weren't dirt particles- that rose up into a tornado- except it can't really be called a tornado. How the heck do you stop this thing?

"Mr. Stark!" Spider Man yelled. "There's more comin' in!"

More? Tony could have sworn worse than that little word. He turned to see something else entirely.

Smoke. Smoke rising from the ground until it formed a ghostly shape. It rose to a gargantuan figure, in a _vaguely_ humanoid shape. His body was black- not the skin-tones of people from Africa and the Caribbean, not tan, but black as coal or tar, as if he was made out of that. His whole frame was hung with numerous ornaments; bangles, armbands, metal bands on his knees, and anklets, bracelets, torques and heavy collars, and a headdress of such resplendent proportions topped with more things- all made of gold, obsidian or jet, green jade, copper and diamonds. Anyone else would have buckled over. Even Thor would have difficulty picking up Mjölnir and fighting while wearing this stuff. It framed him and made him look scarier, than Tony felt was necessary, the plumed feathers rising from his headdress and back- or at least it could have been feathers. Tony didn't know half of the stuff that decorated this guy.

His face- apart from the pure black colour, which only came there in bands on his forehead, at the middle of his face, including his nose, and his chin- was yellow- like amberish-yellow. His eyes were the weirdest thing of all- no pupils, no cornea or irises. Just white balls of swirling lines going in circles.

Fear struck Tony and the rest of the Avengers. They didn't know why, but there they had it.

The being spoke. It was in a language that Tony did not understand remotely- nowhere near the rudimentary Spanish he'd learned in High School.

It was a deep, horrible, sinister and hissing sound. The creature looked at the Avengers and bared his teeth, snarling. He lifted his hand, and Tony could see- unlike his face, and the rest of his body and limbs- it was a deep, vivid crimson colour, with white talons. He clutched a knife- a horrible-looking dagger that looked like it was made out of black stone that frighteningly reflected in the flashes of light that was- sadly- not Thor's lightning. _Honestly_ , where was Thunder Head when you needed him?

The creature said something again, and Tony could see, around his neck, he wore what looked like a mirror, elaborately framed in Aztec art, but made of the same material as the knife. Obsidian. But infinitely scarier.

The creature hissed again, then held out his hand- not the one with the knife. The tornado-that-wasn't, suddenly formed a vaguely humanoid and monstrous shape as well. This one appeared female, but a more grotesque and monstrous thing Tony had never seen, so he couldn't liken it to any females, human or not, that he had seen.

He felt a terror by the likes he never felt- and he thought he knew what it felt- many times- just looking at her. Her legs bent and were spindly, so she seemed to be squatting. She was- and this was the most horrific part- naked, except for a skirt made of crossed bones and skulls- like she was toxic. But worse still, Tony saw things- mouths that were snarling with wide lips and teeth to scare any shark's, plastered in various places on her form. Where her kneecaps should have been were only skulls- deathly-white _human_ skulls. And the same with her elbows. Her mouth- on her face- snarled and was massive, with the biggest teeth he had ever seen, and a lolling tongue, sharper than a knife. Her jaw was hidden, or so it seemed.

She gave a roaring bellow, but the first creature hissed, and held out his hand to her. When she growled rebelliously, the first creature vowed something and held out his knife, jabbing it in the Avengers' direction, then at his mirror, before turning it threateningly towards her. The female hissed. The mouths all over her body spewed blood, like volcanoes did lava. And like lava, it caused things to hiss and burn. It made Tony want to barf. With a monstrous bellow, the creature hissed one last thing in her language and the dirt rose around her, dragging her underground before covering her up, like she was never there.

The first creature hissed one last message to Tony and the others- threateningly, before the smoke rose out of nowhere, enfolded him and disappeared, taking him with it.

Tony nearly passed out, and so did Spider Man. Ant Man did it himself.

Even the bravest of them were totally white-faced and petrified.

"What was that?" Spider Man gasped.

For a long time, Tony could barely speak. "The Aztec gods." He spoke. "They've awoken. But they were just playing with us. Threatening us."

Natasha took several deep, shaky breaths. She seemed deathly pale. "The language they spoke- it's Classic Nahuatl. I'll have to work on interpreting it. It's already been recorded." She stood.

"Why didn't they kill us right away?" Peter wondered. "To make things easier?"

"I agree," Bruce spoke. He was back to normal. "But I don't think they know where our limits are just yet, and they could be testing us too."

"Now that it's done," Tony muttered. "Can I leave to throw up now? Cause I'm feeling kinda… Sick."

"Me too." Rhodey muttered.

* * *

"We're going to Imboca," Percy announced. He looked at Annabeth and sighed. " _Both_ of us."

"And us," Jason called out. "You don't want to leave us behind."

Percy rolled his eyes. "How is Aglaia?" He asked Piper worriedly.

Piper shook her head sadly. "She's coping- but her way of coping is pushing things aside or behind. That's not good- not if it builds up."

Percy sighed.

Piper stood. "I'm coming. I'd stay with her, but I have the feeling that she wouldn't feel much better, even with me." Piper pursed her lips. She looked at everyone else. "The least I could do is look for her uncle and aunt."

Percy nodded. He looked down. He would also rather not leave her- not in a gazillion years- but sitting around here, waiting for nothing to happen just wasn't going to make things better.

But Aglaia couldn't go. Rachel would have to watch over her. She was too much in an emotional mess, for her to go on a mission. What if she endangered herself? Percy knew his sister wasn't stupid, and she wasn't reckless, but he didn't want to risk it.

"Okay, fine." He sighed. "Imboca it is."

* * *

"Is it finished?" Freya asked coolly.

"I said it would be," Loki answered. "The thing with the gods of other pantheons awaking makes things much more complicated."

Freya looked at him. "You know your task," she said icily. "Make sure no harm occurs. And Astrid will watch over her."

She turned away, hissing and momentarily shifting to her other form, before she calmed down and turned back.

Loki noted this, despite her all-consuming grief and pain.

They didn't have much time.


	7. Chapter 7

**This Chapter** **: Percy, Jason, Piper and Annabeth travel by yacht to the mysterious- and suddenly unpleasant coastal town of Imboca, whereupon their suspicions are heightened, after they see the local formerly Catholic church and meet the strange, unfriendly locals. Alex, Carter, Sadie and Lexie travel to Summerisle in the Hebrides and discover an outwardly friendly, but strange society that sticks to ancient traditions, and somehow grows fruits and vegetables that shouldn't have grown there at all- ever since the Victorian era, which was when the last trace of frequent contact- apart from trade- which they had with the outside world was seen. They learn some suspicious things from the innkeeper, see a local church and see some bizarre rituals going on. Alex recognises the local aristocrat, who denies ever meeting him. In Asgard, Thor recovers enough and is finally sent to the Avengers in the Americas. But the Asgardians- including Odin- discuss his- and Loki's- trustworthiness to a secret plan they have to recover their strength and power. Meanwhile, back in Greece, Aglaia has a disturbing dream, and later a vision which causes her to seek the help of Rachel.**

* * *

 **To** **Guest Reviewer** **: Yeah! Well, authors like Rick Riordan and J.K Rowling- though I can never claim to be either of them, or any of the other great ones- also use names with meanings that had connections to the character's personality or other traits. E.g:** _ **Remus**_ **Lupin- twin or Romulus, raised by a wolf. Kayla- the daughter of Apollo- means 'pure' in Greek and 'laurel' in Arabic- her father's symbol and Pollux- 'much sweet wine'. Nuala was actually named that because her mum just didn't care enough- she named Alex only after her parents- before she was estranged- pressured her to naming her son after her late brother, and Nuala is also a form of Fionnuala- her own name. But yes, it also means lamb. She has a sad story.**

 **To** **Micah** **: Nico will appear very soon- he plays an important role!**

 **To** **Aquafin** **: Thank you- it's hard to write about Aztec gods, partly because their names are so hard to remember!**

 **To** **Sam** **: Well… Look at Percy, Annabeth, Grover and Tyson. They all made it out alive and took up with Nico and Rachel during that time.**

 **To** **sid** **.** **kush32** **: I'll try, in that case. Oh yes, I'm just trying to fit them in the storyline. Okay, then- there will definitely be action- but prepare for some horror too, if you know what's happening in Imboca and Summerisle.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : I do NOT own **_**Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus**_ **and** _ **Kane Chronicles**_ **, or** _ **Magnus Chase**_ **that belongs to Rick Riordan. I don't own the** _ **Avengers**_ **\- that belongs to Marvel. I also don't own the works of H.P Lovecraft, Anthony Shaffer (and Robin Hardy).**

* * *

The worse thing about their journey was that they had absolutely no idea whose territory the waters were now.

Technically, no one had wrested control over that stretch of water, in the Mediterranean just yet. But even Poseidon admitted that thing was shielded from him, so Percy didn't know just how much use his powers would be against a sea god.

That thought was not comforting at all.

Yes, he made all the necessary arrangements. The navy didn't question it. Of course if he died that would be a different story, but for now they were in for a ride.

"Almost there!" He heard Annabeth yell to Jason and Piper, just after he'd told her.

Percy steered the yacht. Annabeth actually brought this from New Athens, because renting a yacht or using one that belonged to Piper's father, or someone else, would possibly result in the destruction of the vessel during a mission.

The breaker waves rose high in the air, nearly smashing onto them, but Percy only allowed them to propel them further. The storm and the waves were a good idea; he would get Jason to cause a storm and create fog when they arrive in order to create a distraction.

The breaker waves kept going. Percy closed his eyes, using his powers- not just sonar- to scan the depths below.

Nothing. But he couldn't be sure. His father was certain something was there. But couldn't see what it was.

If it _was_ Dagon.

Percy kept steering the boat.

He remembered the storms that weathered the whole place when he told Aglaia- that she needed to stay in Greece- or in New Athens preferably. They wouldn't be expecting her to conduct any royal duties at this time.

And of course, she did not take it all too well. This was her uncle, after all.

Percy made the boat veer sharply to the left. He knew this was it- soon they would be at Imboca.

And _boy_ , did those responsible have some very nasty surprises to deal with once he had gotten there.

"There." Percy pointed as he steered the yacht to shore.

Jason successfully covered the whole area in a thick- very thick- fog. And Percy used the water currents to impede any sonar- even echolocation.

Percy let go of the wheel when they had finally reached a safe distance.

It was a hidden cove. Near the town of Imboca. Percy nodded.

"Spray the deodorant," he advised. The Aphrodite Cabin's invention- it made it very difficult for monsters to realise they were demigods.

Piper took the can, shook it, and uncapped the top, spraying it all over herself thoroughly. She passed it to Annabeth. After they had their turns, the four of them checked their supplies and headed off.

"And if anyone sees us- potentially mortals- we have to pretend we're tourists," Percy warned. "And if they suspect otherwise… Just remember, be on your guard. The mortals the Spanish government sent here never came back. _Ever_."

They nodded grimly.

"So take these- and don't hesitate, unless they really aren't trying to hurt you," Percy handed them all daggers made of Celestial Bronze but coated with a layer of steel. "Sharp enough, strong enough. Sorry, Leo's busy."

* * *

The first thing that hit him was the smell.

It was as bad as Smelly Gabe- no, worse. It smelled of foul garbage, rotting fish, long-dead corpses that decayed in shallow water, seaweed shrivelling and rotting in the burning sun.

The whole place was worse than any mess. As they got closer, Percy could see that the town was sizeable enough- not really that small. It was wide and densely packed- the buildings so close together, there were no room enough for alleys. Above the sky was a damp, grey and everywhere was wet. Percy had to use his power to keep his friends dry, because even the concrete ground- filthy and strewn with things like bits of garbage including bits of fish bones, and rotting vegetables, not to mention various germs, he was sure. Faced with the density, the buildings rose up, but even then, Percy was sure they would crumble and topple on top of them at any moment. They were sagging heavily, like old people about to collapse, leaning unsteadily on walking sticks, and even worse, they were rotting. Algae, mould and other filthy stuff riddled with germs that even Annabeth couldn't name, grew on the walls, roofs and even windows, as if the thick layer of dust inside weren't enough. The garbage bins in the alley had been upturned, knocked over carelessly and their contents spilled out in the streets. Their owners didn't bother putting them back up- they just dumped more garbage, carelessly and without thought, on the spilt pile. Everywhere was wet or damp, rotting and filthy.

Even the houses were thin, gloomy and scary-looking. Not a single wisp of smoke rose up from the chimneys. None of the cheerful warmth and welcome that people in Spain's rural areas and towns normally had, according to Aglaia, who had relatives in Spain's royal family, and twice visited. The decay was worse near the water, Percy thought. The smell, everything. Like the sea was deliberately rotting and turning the town ugly.

This wasn't his father's domain. That thought struck him. He was on his own.

Percy took a deep breath. He then glimpsed.

"A church," he said. A Catholic church, it had to be, right?

But as Percy got closer- and much to his irritation, it started to rain, making everywhere more wet and humid than it already was, and spreading the garbage around- he saw something.

A plaque. It read:

ESOTERICA ORDE DE DAGON.

And underneath there was a symbol. It looked like a human eye, plated in gold; two thin crescents, one on top and below and a circle in the middle.

How come nobody stole it? Percy wondered.

Annabeth's grey eyes were wide as she gazed upon the plaque.

Understand, she didn't speak Spanish fluently. But Spanish descended from Latin and that came close enough- and it was also close enough to English.

Jason's eyes were wide as he gazed upon the plaque as well.

Esoterica… It looked like Esoteric to Annabeth. Meaning it was meant for a special group of people to share in some sort of select knowledge. Orde… It meant order. Some kind of order. And _Dagon_.

Annabeth's horror mounted.

Percy saw that she was still looking at the plaque and his eyes widened. _Dagon_.

So they were right. So Aglaia was right.

Percy's own sense of horror mounted.

He looked at his friends. They knew.

"How much has this town been taken by the followers of Dagon?" Jason asked.

"We can't say," Annabeth breathed. "Everyone's a suspect."

"What if there are good people among them?" Piper hissed. "People who are in hiding?"

"We need to get out of here, before somebody-" But Percy didn't get to finish that sentence.

Because somebody already saw them.

A face in a house high above, quickly closed the shutters. The face was pale- then again, Aglaia was also Mediterranean, and she wasn't too tanned. But this one was unusually, unhealthily pale- like the belly of a fish. Percy saw that much.

But it rains, after all.

There was someone in the street.

"Act natural," Percy hissed.

"Um," Piper began, as the person got close. "Hello- ¿hola?"

The man stopped dead. Percy had seen the way he walked, and it was with an awkward sort of shuffling. His sense of unease grew.

This was a monster. It had to be.

The man was wearing a thick, black dress coat for winter- not the rain, though. His head was hidden underneath a black bowler hat, and his skin- from what Percy saw, was as pale as the person he had seen.

"Hola," the man said, his voice was wet, but gravelly. It reminded Percy of the town.

Piper cleared her throat. _"Estábamos en un barco. Estamos perdidos."_ She said playing desperate. _"Por favor ayudenos."_ Translation: We were on a boat. We are lost. Please help us."

She was a daughter of Aphrodite. Spain had its own romantic tradition, after all, not just France.

The man nodded. "There." He said in heavily-accented English. But was it the accent that seemed heavy? Annabeth didn't know.

She exchanged covert glances with Percy.

He pointed. Piper nodded.

" _¿Un motel?"_ Piper asked, surprised. "Well… _Gracias Señor_." She said.

The man nodded and shuffled away. But Percy felt his eyes lingering.

The inhabitants of Imboca eventually showed themselves. Overall, they were not friendly. That was to say the least. A man- or woman, dressed from head to toe in black, wearing a balaclava- or a ski mask, so that only eyes and some very pallid skin- exposed and soaked from the rain, and hints of dark hair, showed. He- or she, for all they knew- was sweeping the streets. Didn't look like it was going to do much good, though. And there. At a rotting door, which once had been green. A person peeked out of the side-window, before closing it. Percy noted- thanks to the serum enhancing his senses and brain processing things- that the person was unhealthily pallid as well, with no eyebrows. The mouth resembled a fish, the eyes were like a goldfish.

Yes. It looked like Dagon had overrun the whole town. But what happened to the people? Percy didn't know- he didn't want to know.

The motel was high, damp and rotting, unsteady as all the rest. The wood was definitely rotting. And it wasn't just covered in stuff like algae, and slime. It was coated in dust, very thickly.

A clap of thunder and a flash of lightning distracted them. Percy looked up.

Great, Percy thought. Just great.

The inside of the motel had no garbage, but it still looked like it hadn't been cleaned in years.

Percy waited at the receptionist. He nodded to the others. Jason got his sword/gladius ready, Piper held Katopris hidden underneath. Annabeth had her knife as always. Percy had Riptide in its pen-form.

They waited.

Percy rang the bell at the reception counter.

Nothing. He waited.

 _Get ready,_ he mouthed to the others.

 _For what?_ Jason mouthed back.

 _Monsters- escape_. Percy mouthed to him. _Escape- divide- kill_.

Jason looked at Piper. She was pale, but she nodded, determinedly.

* * *

Aglaia was told off and sent to bed like a child.

It made her upset- and stung her pride. But what the Tartarus.

She lay in bed, covers drawn up to her chin. And she dreamed.

She dreamed of Alex. Alex. But Luke was there at the beginning and he smiled at her.

He smiled, and held out his hand. She felt the warmth radiating from him. But for some reason she turned.

Alex was there. Suddenly Luke disappeared.

He was there, walking towards her, and his smile and the warmth radiating from him… It felt like nothing she ever felt. He held out his hand to her.

Her heart skipped a beat, and then leapt.

But the dream vanished.

Suddenly, she was somewhere else.

She was a mermaid. She could have screamed or reacted in shock. Not that she was a mermaid- not that she suddenly had a fish tail, longer than a human's legs, covered with glittering scales, like gems, ending in a broad lancet fin, but the fact that she didn't look like the mermaids she had seen in life.

She was pale. No green skin, that was for sure.

And she was in the waves.

And then she heard singing. Singing with a rich and handsome voice that would make many singers sound harsh and rough. Singing… Or was it speaking? Whatever it was, she followed the golden honeyed voice.

There was a pit. She passed it- up above. The part that remained sane, was uncomfortably reminded of Tartarus, except this was underwater.

Furthermore, the carvings around it… It was carved into a gigantic symbol. For some reason the ocean was void of sea life, nothing existed except for that hole. The carvings around it- thin curving crescent shapes, one at the top, and the other at the bottom, like an eye, with the hole in the middle, also surrounded by carvings of strange symbols.

Aglaia moved through the water, past the hole.

She suddenly found herself at the surface. Filled with some sort of longing- except it wasn't _her_ that was longing for the voice.

There was a fishing boat. And a man, dressed in a dark trench coat. He turned.

He was handsome. His skin was golden-bronze. His carved features put statues to shame. He had high cheekbones, a straight, slim nose, fine mouth and dark, liquid eyes. He had a short-trimmed beard that made him look smart and distinguished- an aristocrat even. His hair was slick, smoothed back, and liquid black as well.

Aglaia found herself moving closer towards him. Swimming. The ripples floated.

He knelt down and reached his arms to her. She reached her arms to his.

And suddenly she felt a desire that was totally alien- totally alien, because it wasn't _her_. It wasn't her desire. She knew that for sure. But it was as if someone else was no inhabiting and controlling her-literally- and influencing her thoughts and feelings.

He leaned closer. She moved to him. And then he opened his mouth and she saw the sharp teeth, like a shark's inside of him, and the tentacles of an octopus or a squid, spurting out of his mouth.

She woke with a start.

* * *

That was a fricking nightmare, Alex decided as he navigated his way through the whole damned domestic airport.

"Guys, you don't have to do this," he reminded. "Turn back now." He pursed his lips.

Carter shook his head. "If they're conducting human sacrifices…"

"And besides," Sadie put in. "What if they're planning to challenge us, like the Aztecs are?"

"And you?" Alex turned his gaze towards Lexie. "Will you stay as well? Your part's done."

Lexie shook his head. "He was my friend and the police can't bring those murderers to justice. As far as I'm concerned it's my responsibility. I owe him that much."

Alex sighed and looked at her in the eye. "You don't know what you're getting into."

"No," Lexie agreed. "But neither does any of you." She looked at all three of them.

She was right- they didn't know what monsters awaited them.

Not in the least.

"Fine." Alex rolled his eyes.

But he pursed his lips.

"Summerisle." He said finally. "I've researched it- it used to comprise mostly of sheep farmers and fishermen. Until the Victorian era, when this aristocrat came to Summerisle, because he was some sort of agronomist- the volcanic soil and warm Gulf Stream surrounding the island was potentially very good for agriculture. He developed certain types of fruit trees and vegetables, and ever since then Summerisle has been exporting a lot of fruits and vegetables. The population doubled, but it's still small. The agronomist- his descendants still live there. They're the aristocrats of that place now. They hardly, if ever, leave the place. The late lord of Summerisle- there was this article, he's just passed away and now the new Lord Summerisle has increased production levels. Kinda surprising, just how much fruit and vegetables come from that place."

Sadie frowned. "How is that possible? Lately food prices have gone up- even the ones grown locally."

That was what Lexie was wondering.

Alex frowned even deeper. "I don't know. I'd say it had something to do with the fact that Greece has cut off all trade alliances with the US since, well, you know. But it's more than that and the United Kingdom shouldn't really be… Apart from Brexit." He suggested.

Carter grimaced. "People should really know better. Now we're stuck eating baked beans and whatever, while the rest of Europe has bratwurst, olives, schnitzel, French wine and German beer."

"Yeah, and people are waking up sober, realising what they've done, researching what the EU is online." Sadie laughed.

Lexie frowned. "But Summerisle really shouldn't be affected… Should it?"

Alex looked grim. "We don't know. But the fact that the Aztec gods have woken up- and there's this Semitic sea god in the Mediterranean…"

She stared at him. "You think that… The Celtic gods are awake up there?"

"Awake…" Sadie frowned. "Maybe. Or maybe people want to wake them up. Let's see this Lord Summerisle, why don't we? Maybe we can kick some butt."

Summerisle wasn't such an unpleasant place. It was green that was for sure. And there were little stony beaches, mostly there were high cliff faces and rocks. The soil didn't look too bad, Alex decided. The skies were clear blue, and the water seemed tranquil, and the buildings were painted a pastel colour, like the ones in Europe, such as Amsterdam and Copenhagen, except very simple- not so much intricacy or masterful skill made into building these shops, stores and houses. Or the schools.

Yet something was off. Something wasn't right here- and none of them could shake off that feeling.

It kind of reminded Alex a bit of Ireland. Still, something unsettled him. It reminded him or Ireland, yes, but _not_ the best of the times he had there, with Aidan and Father John, his foster father and the local parish priest. Instead for some reason as idyllic as this seemed, it reminded him of the very worst. Of _those_ people consorting with his mother. With strange animal masks and suits, an array of weapons 'for showing off', old, dusty books, candles and brass bowls, plates, knives and instruments, speaking words that were neither in Irish, English or Scottish Gaelic- or at least in a very old form, dancing ecstatically with a strange, devoted fervour to them. How did she know about the Agóna anyway? How did she successfully manage to keep herself out of trouble for years, and when she was supposed to have died while still in jail, how was she smuggled out _and_ alive, the last time he saw when they were in Greece?

And there was something that always haunted him- that never gave him rest- what happened to Nuala? Alex had a terrible, sinking feeling, but there was no confirmation. Nuala had been his only family- the only good thing to come out of his life back then. Without her, he would have thought all mankind was evil- until he met Aglaia, Aidan and Father John, and afterwards the campers of Camp Half-Blood. Alex didn't know. But he was going to find out- whether he liked it or not, Alex needed to know if he could give Nuala some sort of proper burial- or bring her back home, against all odds.

Back to the present, Alex noticed people looking at them. Apparently there wasn't much tourism in this part of the Hebrides, as compared to the other islands. Otherwise they wouldn't stick out too much. Especially not Carter, who was African American. Britain now had a multi-ethnic society, but apparently, up here, they don't see much of that. Alex guessed they never had to worry about too much immigrants- that got him suspicious. An Irish guy, two English girls and an African American… This was going to attract a lot of attention, and as usual not all of them are good.

"We'll check into a motel or an inn," Alex decided. "It's over there," Lexie pointed. "The woman at the store told me."

Alex looked at her. "Trust _nobody_. This whole place feels off."

And with that happy thought they made their way to the place. The inn was a charming building- whitewashed with blue window and door frames and shutters.

"Excellent." Alex muttered. "Sadie and Lexie- you can share a room. Carter- you have to come with me- is that alright with everyone?" They nodded.

"We'll be in adjoining rooms," Alex murmured. "We'll tell the innkeeper- whoever's in charge, and whoever asks, that we're university students, researching Scotland's history. That will work."

"Got it," Sadie muttered. "And Lexie and me are the writers," Carter decided.

They walked into the receptionist area.

"Good evening," a blonde woman with pretty features, despite being well past her prime, appeared. "It's been a long time since we've had tourists."

"I can hardly imagine why not," Alex said casually. Like a chameleon he adapted to the situation. "This is a gorgeous place."

The woman glowed. "Yes. Now, would you like to stay?" She asked.

"Yes," Alex pulled out his wallet. "Two rooms please- adjoining. Under the name of Callum McDermott," he invented. He kept his last name, hoping it would draw some sort of response- including suspicion- but he was disappointed. "We're students, studying history- Scottish to be precise," he said pleasantly, paying.

"Oohh," the woman beamed. "Which university?"

"Oxford," Alex said shortly. The woman looked impressed. "Well, here it is," she pulled out the room keys. "One for each room- boys and girls, am I right?"

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you." Alex said politely. The woman directed them off.

"So you don't have many tourists," Alex said casually. She shook her head sadly. "No, I'm afraid not. It's quite sad, but these rooms haven't been used much- but still, we've kept the rooms clean and the linens fresh, just in case." She smiled.

"Well, that's very hardworking of you, then, Ms…" Alex hesitated.

"Please," the woman smiled. "Just call me Willow."

"How long have you kept this inn?" Lexie asked, politely.

"This is my parents' inn," she replied. "I've been working here since I was a young girl, in the late eighties, or early seventies, I'm afraid it's been so long," she mused.

"Who was the last tourist that came here and when?" Lexie inquired. "Well," Willow paused. "There was this nice policeman. A bit stiff, but a good man. Sergeant Howie, I believe. He came all the way from England. He didn't stay for long, I'm afraid," she said sadly.

Alex's suspicion grew. An English sergeant. He looked at Lexie, thank goodness she wasn't showing any emotions. But another policeman had gone missing from London too.

"Well, thank you very much, Willow." Alex stated once they've reached their rooms. Willow smiled. "You're very welcome, dears. Don't hesitate to call me- or my daughter, if you need anything- her name's Rose. She's always happy to help." She smiled as she left.

Alex let out the breath he was holding. "Something's definitely not right," he admitted.

"You're telling me," Lexie muttered. There had been another policeman here.

"Let's drop off our stuff, and 'explore' a bit," Alex suggested. They nodded and went to do as he suggested.

"Out so soon, dears?" Willow asked, smiling pleasantly as always.

"Out to explore," Sadie quipped. "It's a real shame- you could do very well in the tourism industry." Willow smiled.

"Oh, this is my daughter, Rose," Willow gestured to a young girl. She looked a lot like her mother- svelte with a sleek blonde sheet of hair, blue eyes and luscious lips. She smiled at them. Alex nodded politely.

"Oh, speaking of which, are there any aristocrats here?" Alex asked casually. Willow gave him a puzzled look. "Anyone with a private library and collection of photographs and an expert of the island's history?" He asked.

"Oh, yes, Lord Summerisle," Willow nodded in understanding. "A good man. His poor grandfather's just died- the father died a few years before that, the poor fellow."

"Oh," Lexie hesitated. She shared a look with Sadie. "Perhaps we shouldn't go meet him, then."

"Oh, don't be silly, dear," Willow beamed. "Lord Summerisle would always be happy to meet new folk in town- even temporarily. The family's not so stuck up, and have always shared our troubles, in fact," she leaned forwards, almost conspiratorially. "The Lords of Summerisle were the ones who developed the fruit trees and vegetable strains that grow on this island. Most of us were sheep farmers and fishermen prior to this." Willow explained. "Then we grew rich."

"I see," Alex nodded, sounding mildly impressed. "Well… Where does he live?"

Willow told him.

And Rose beamed and winked at them on their way out.

"So, Lord Summerisle," Carter spoke. Alex was frowning deeply- no, he was scowling.

"Two policemen- they came to solve cases. They never returned." Alex looked up. "I would have asked further, except that I didn't want to arouse any more suspicion than necessary. We know that your friend," he said looking at Lexie. "Came here during times when food is… Pricey. Even local purchases. What about this Sergeant Howie?" Alex frowned deeper.

"My bet is that we can't trust anyone," Carter muttered. "Including that landlady- Willow."

"Or her daughter," Sadie grunted. Rose was… Certainly unrestrained. She didn't know if the others saw it, but short skirts and a slightly unbuttoned bodice with rolled up sleeves, seemed out of place in this climate. It wasn't cold weather, yet, but it wasn't that warm either. It was May and it was very strange, the way the weather had been acting. Alex didn't like it. The way the storm clouds suddenly gathered above… As if he was being warned.

Suddenly, he blinked. "There's a church." He said suddenly. They all turned.

There _was_ a church. And it stunned them, out of nowhere. But it also produced relief, because if there is a church, they can't all be human sacrificing fanatics, could they?

"Let's go," Sadie said. They all walked up to it. The wrought iron gates. But then they stopped.

The church was in ruins. In the whole of the British Isles, this was nothing new. Some buildings in England were Anglo-Saxon and were thus destroyed long ago by Vikings or the Normans, or some sort of civil war strife, or worn down. Scotland wasn't so different either- their history of civil wars and conflicts with the English, before and after the unification of the Isles saw many things destroyed. And in the reformation too, monasteries were looted, everything they had destroyed, books burnt and statues defaced. The clergy and nuns were treated with violence. But something told Alex this wasn't it.

The whole place was made of stones wedged and mortared in place. But it was definitely in ruins. There was a cemetery nearby. And Alex wondered if Lexie's friend was buried there.

"Lexie," he murmured. "Check all the tombstones in the graveyard. See if there's anyone whose name sounds familiar."

Lexie pursed her lips but didn't question him. She went off.

"I'll help her," Carter announced.

Sadie stayed with Alex.

"Well, it's not unusual, you know," Sadie said, nodding towards the church.

"No," Alex agreed. "But something's definitely not right."

"You've been saying that ever since you got here."

"Do you disagree?"

They went to the church. No roof. No floor, either. This could have been destroyed long ago, except…

"Sadie, look at this," Alex breathed. He knelt down.

Sadie came over, frowning.

"Is that a…" Her eyes narrowed. "A church pew?"

"Or at least part of it," Alex replied. He crouched and touched it. "It's made out of wood." He frowned.

If this church truly was centuries old, and destroyed ages ago, then surely all of this would have been gone by then- taken away by the locals or rotted by time. But it was there.

"Sadie," Alex touched the blackened edge of the wood. It was burnt- the wood had long cooled, but the remains of some sort of fire that didn't destroy the pew completely, still lingered. Alex looked at her. "It's recent." He said.

Sadie looked grim and her lips were pressed into a tight line.

They looked up. The altar. It was stone, carved in gothic fashion.

They walked up to it. "Why are there baskets here?" Sadie asked, puzzled.

Alex's head turned. There were baskets alright. Fruit and vegetables, spilling. But not very much. In fact it seemed rather meagre. They were small too. It seemed sad and rather pathetic.

"The crops are diminishing," Alex murmured. "The apples… See? They're not very good."

Like in Sadie's dream.

"Why is it even here?" Sadie muttered. "If this church is abandoned…"

"Why did they set the pews on fire?" Alex asked, eyebrow raised.

"It could have been years ago," Sadie reminded.

"Maybe," Alex nodded towards the offerings of fruit. "But the baskets of fruit look recent."

They agreed on that.

"Well, you are most certainly right," Sadie muttered. "There _is_ something fishy going on here."

They turned to go to the cemetery.

They found Carter and Lexie still trying to search for the names.

Carter looked up. "Most of these burials are centuries old," he said. He nodded towards one. "Including this one. William Ainsley, died in the nineteenth century. He was the most recent."

"So no one's been buried here since the nineteenth century?" Alex frowned. "That's odd."

"The nineteenth century," Lexie mused. "Isn't that the Victorian era?"

Carter looked puzzled. "Yes, that took part for most of the nineteenth century."

Alex froze suddenly. "The first Lord Summerisle came here during the Victorian era."

"Odd," Sadie remarked.

"They started producing crops of fruit and vegetables around this time," Alex remembered. "He developed strains of fruit trees and vegetables that could grow in this climate. With the volcanic soil and the Gulf Stream… They must have destroyed the church- or at least the remains- and abandoned the cemetery around the same time that they started harvesting crops."

They stared at him.

"The church was destroyed?" Carter asked, in disbelief.

"We thought it was from long ago," Sadie shrugged. "But looking at the fruit baskets on the side of the altar and the fact that everything was destroyed- and that one of the pews looked like it was burnt recently… I'm guessing that it wasn't so long ago."

"No," Alex agreed. They looked at each other alarmed.

"We have to find Lord Summerisle," Carter said.

* * *

On their way to see the Lord Summerisle, the four of them spotted something rather… Unusual.

That was to say the least.

In fact they spotted a number of unusual things on their way to see Lord Summerisle.

What were they?

"I thought May Day was over," Alex said suspiciously.

"It is," Lexie countered.

Carter frowned. "What's May Day?"

"The first of May- the Spring Festival," Alex explained. He looked suspicious. "Why are they still dancing around the Maypole?"

Carter turned. A group of young boys stood around a tall wooden pole, completely entwined with colourful ribbons. The ribbons stretched downwards and encircled the boys' waists, tying in a knot. One man stood nearby, supervising it seemed. He seemed to be instructing them in something.

"Isn't this, um, a fertility dance?" Lexie asked awkwardly.

Alex found nothing to say, only stared as the boys- primary or intermediate school-age children- danced around the Maypole.

"Let's go," he decided.

No one argued with him.

If only that was it.

They saw a group of girls- adolescents, Carter and Alex realised.

That wasn't what shocked them. The girls were actually naked.

"Wha-" Carter began, and turned a very bright red.

"I never thought I would say this, but this is so not appropriate." Sadie muttered.

They saw the girls. They were dancing around in a circle. Their hair flowed freely and they kept them very long. They drew inwards, their arms sweeping, and out again, and from time to time, one of the girls would jump forwards and leap over the fire that they had in the centre. They were singing. And nearby stood a woman, dressed completely in white, with a metallic amulet at her neck.

Alex breathed in sharply. "Let's go," he decided. No one questioned him this time either.

They eventually found Lord Summerisle. He didn't live too far from all of this.

Lord Summerisle was a handsome man in his thirties. His eyes were dark and his nose aquiline, making him look rather hawkish.

Again, Alex felt uneasy towards him.

"My lord," he greeted.

He was in the front garden.

The man looked up, smiling pleasantly. He didn't seem bowed by grief by his grandfather's recent death.

Alex suddenly saw a flash of images in his mind. A tall man, with dark eyes and a pleasant smile, but who gave him the chills, bending down over him, in his mother's house. He came with a crowd.

"Yes, how may I help you?" He enquired pleasantly.

Alex was slightly surprised. Unlike the others here, he didn't seem to have a prominent Scottish accent. And for people who saw little of outsiders, they spoke good English. The lowlands of Scotland were the ones who mostly spoke English- their Scots Gaelic was defunct. It was the Highlands and the Hebrides who strongly clung to their traditions, despite English persecution- _tuatha_ and _dùthchas_ , as they called it.

So foreigners must have come here more often than Willow claimed.

And more recently too.

"We're students, here to learn about Scottish history," Alex explained. He put on a pleasant face. "I was told that you knew a lot about the history here, as your family is connected."

"Ah, yes." Lord Summerisle said, pleasant as the others. "My family first arrived in the Victorian era." He sighed. "Back then, Summerisle made a pittance in sheep farming and fishing, I was told. But my great-great grandfather arrived- and he was an agronomist of renown."

"Was it him who developed the strains of fruit trees and vegetables?" Carter asked, looking uneasy.

"Yes," the lord nodded. He looked pleased. "Yes, he did just that."

Carter shook his head. "I'm sorry, um, my lord, but have you seen-" his face reddened.

"And I thought May Day was over." Lexie said, bewildered.

"Oh, yes," the lord said suddenly, nodding. "Well, the official May Day celebrations are over, but the local population here still continue with the celebrations for a while afterwards." He nodded. "It's a tradition of ours."

"Uh-huh." Alex said, staring. "Forgive me, but… Aren't those boys too young to be involved in a fertility dance around the Maypole? And what were those girls doing, exactly?"

"Oh, no, they're not too young at all," Lord Summerisle explained. "We teach them early on, in order to indoctrinate them in the rites of the community. Our ways. The Maypole is a fertility symbol. And in many ancient cultures, including the Egyptians and the Greco-Roman world, they certainly used that type of symbolism, as amulets, for examples, and in religious rites."

Carter flushed. "Yes," he agreed. Sadie tried not to vomit. "But what about those girls?" Carter asked uneasily.

"Oh, they're dancing, leaping over the fire to bring fertility," Lord Summerisle said casually. "They're praying the god of fire would bring strength to their babies and keep them safe."

Alex froze. "I'm sorry?" Carter asked.

"The god of fire," Lord Summerisle said pleasantly. "Bellinos, as the Gauls call him."

They stared.

Alex's heart was pounding like mad.

"Ahem," Alex nodded. "So you're neo-pagans."

"Yes, that's what Christians call us," Lord Summerisle frowned.

"Alright then," Alex said, eyes slightly wide, to give a show that, yes, he was surprised, but was not going to say anything about it. "It is their choice after all."

"Oh, yes." Lord Summerisle agreed.

"I heard about your family- I'm terribly sorry for your recent loss."

"Think nothing of it," Lord Summerisle stated. "Death is but a doorway to endless possibilities."

"I'm sure it is," Alex said quietly.

"Well, it was nice meeting you- my lord." Carter quickly added that to the end of the sentence.

"Very pleased to make your acquaintance." Sadie nodded.

"Thank you for your time," Alex stated.

"May I ask for your name, young man?" the lord suddenly spoke. "I'm sorry, but you seem awfully familiar to me, have we met before?"

"You tell me," Alex replied calmly. "But this is my first time visiting this island. "But perhaps you went to Ireland- the Republic that is. My name is Alexander- Alexander McDermott." Alex stated.

And here he was, again, hoping to get a reaction out of Lord Summerisle.

And there it was- a flash of recognition- but Alex could have imagined it- even with the serum, enhancing his senses, and brain processing information, he couldn't be sure.

But he must have met Alex before. Alex couldn't be certain he was the same man in his memories, but…

"I'm sorry to say, Mr. McDermott, I'm afraid I sadly, haven't met your acquaintance beforehand." The lord said casually.

"Strange," Alex began softly. "I could have sworn that I knew you as well. In any case, I hope you have a good day, my lord."

"And you as well." Came the reply.

"They're lying," Alex said flatly as soon as they were out of earshot. " _He's_ lying."

Sadie stared at him. "How do you know?"

"He speaks perfect English don't you think?" Alex asked. "Considering the fact that they all claimed that there's not much tourists around. You'd think they'd be speaking Scots Gaelic- not English. It's the Lowlands of Scotland that speak mainly English. In the Highlands and the Hebrides, however, they should speak Scots Gaelic or Manx. And _they_ don't. The innkeeper, Willow- she speaks English, but she has an accent at least. Lord Summerisle however," Alex scowled.

"Maybe he was educated at Oxford or Cambridge," Carter suggested.

"Or he went to some place like Eaton," Sadie suggested. "All the rich and famous want their kids to go there- and considering that the locals _have_ grown rich…" She left it at there.

"No," Alex shook his head. "I knew him. I knew him from when I was a boy in Ireland. I knew he was in my mum's house- around the same time my little sister went missing." He took a shaky breath, trying to stifle his grief. "He was there when she went missing."

It was like a gunshot.

"Well," Carter began. "We now know that there's nobody for sure that we can trust."

* * *

Thor looked at his surroundings.

Never had he seen it like this. You would think it was Ragnarök, he thought.

He knew that unless he did something.

"Thor," Frey appeared out of nowhere. "The All-Father wishes to see you- again."

Thor frowned. "Has he made a decision?"

"Apparently," Frey stated.

Thor walked towards the throne room again.

"Father," he knelt.

"Rise," came Odin's weary voice.

"What must I do to save our people?" Thor asked almost pleadingly.

"Go to your friends, the Avengers," Odin decided. He stood. "They will need your help in the task to come. The various pantheons have awoken- or rather, they are starting to wake." He remarked. "Soon they will challenge the Greeks and Romans, and the Egyptians. And us, of course."

Thor was alarmed.

"They have woken?" He asked.

"Barely," came the reply. "The demigods of Olympus and the magicians will be hard-pressed to defeat what lies before them. The threat that lurks in the sea… It is hidden from me and Heimdall." Odin frowned deeply. "I do not like this at all. Too much has happened and too soon. And our people are dying. Defeat the Aztec gods alongside your friends; see where your journey takes you. As for the rest of us… We will build up our strength- our people will recover, thanks to the efforts of Eir… And the fact that some of Idunn's apples have remained. Eir and Balder have begun creating potions to help us with our strength and power. That will be enough for now. And we must ready ourselves in case they attack."

Thor bowed his head. "It will be as you say, All-Father."

"Thor, I know about the portal," Odin said suddenly. "I know where Loki took you to defeat Malekith. But it goes many places- Loki discovered the secrets of that portal- when and where it is set to appear in other worlds. I can tell you the secret of where it appears in the Midgardian city of Boston," Odin mused. "But the portal there is closing. It was the agreement we made with the Greeks- the Olympians and their children- the land we found our Midgardian power-bases in, must be kept safe, and to do that, we have to remove ourselves from it. But there is still time. Go to it- and if you must, bring your mortal friend Jane Foster to Asgard." Odin sighed. "I might not have approved of her presence, but if it puts your mind at ease, and in less danger, then I am willing to welcome her." Odin said grudgingly.

Thor bowed again. "Thank you, Father."

Odin nodded. Thor rose and left the room.

They watched him go.

"Can we trust him?" Someone wondered aloud.

"No," Frey admitted. "His love for the mortal Jane Foster, and his friendship with the Avengers, not to mention his affiliation- no matter how brief- with the Olympians' children, will affect and cloud his judgement. And we cannot afford that, we are dying- without my nieces we will all fade into nothing."

"What of Loki?" Odin said emotionlessly. "Do you trust what he says?"

Many of the ones present looked at one another.

"I am the goddess of love," Freya admitted. "Even though he is the god of trickery and deception, I cannot be fooled in that regard. I know what Loki feels. He will do anything to get her back."

"And so would I, Father," Balder admitted quietly. "I would do anything to get the one I love back."

Odin bowed his head.

"But is it possible?" Heimdall sounded suspicious.

"With what we have found- not merely from Loki, but with the experiments Eir and Balder have conducted- and what's more, what my daughter Astrid and a number of others have confirmed, then yes, it will be done." Freya stated.

Everyone else nodded.

"Do you realise that we risk a great deal, with the Olympians?" Heimdall demanded. "If we go through with this plan, then we risk open war. The last time it occurred was disastrous beyond measure. Surely we cannot risk it again, All-Father, unless we are strong enough, and the plan succeeds."

"That is why Frey, Freya, Eir, Balder and numerous others are making as much preparations as possible," Odin said stiffly. "As for Loki… I know that in spite of what he's done that he does have a heart." Odin looked down sadly. "Maybe I was not the kind of father he should have had and needed. But Frigga was there- and so was _she_. And we cannot deny what he felt when she was alive. Or that we need her. Loki is just as affected as we are. If not more for his personal feelings." Odin finished. He stood.

"In this… I feel that we have some common ground in the very least," he said hesitantly. He was torn, everyone could see that. He tried to be the just and wise king- the one that played fair- that refused to bend the rules, even for his own son, Thor whom he banished to Midgard temporarily for endangering the Nine Realms. But he was also a father, who felt things for his sons- who loved them, no matter what. And he could not get rid of the fact that he did raise and love Loki, no matter what happened between the two of them. And Odin will forever have his regrets.

"And the Midgardian princess- the one that is half-Olympian?" Heimdall frowned. "I do not believe we are able to get away with what we have planned- the Olympians will know."

"They will, but perhaps…" Odin said wearily. "That is why we need to prepare. And now is the best time- now when they are distracted and struggling. We are struggling, but they are distracted. Now is the time."

"I do not have to know that the loss of life will be unthinkable unless we find a solution to this whole mess," Frey declared.

"Maybe, but we need the goddesses," someone pointed out.

Vidar Odinson stared at them all. He looked down.

"I failed her once," he said suddenly. "I will not do it the second time."

Freya looked long and hard at him. She wasn't stupid- and she was the love goddess after all. She knew that her daughter, Gersimi did not feel for Vidar as much as he did for her. It was Freya's own fear that allowed the betrothal between them both to take place. The fear of a mother, who could see into the future. But Vidar had failed. Yet, if he had her now, he would keep her anchored to their world. But Freya was the love goddess as well as a mother. She could not deny her daughter some happiness and self-preservation. Besides, Vidar had already been married- to Solveig, before he fell in love with Gersimi.

Gersimi was more loved than she knew.

* * *

Aglaia barely slept a wink the previous night.

She needed to speak with Rachel.

In New Athens, she made her way across. The kindergarteners were still asleep- in their respective cabins.

Aglaia wrapped her coat around her snugly. Despite being May it had suddenly become freezing.

She needed to speak with the Oracle of Delphi.

Rachel had a place in the woods- in a cave, which was a totally nice pad inside, actually, just with purple curtains and torches at the entrance, which seemed really intimidating. But she was a pleasant person to be around- despite the scary prophecies.

However, she also had a place, in New Athens, the city she had eagerly assisted in building.

When Aglaia had suggested the building of a Greek city, Chiron hesitated. The other demigods were eager, but Chiron wondered if the gods would agree. He also worried about expense. But Aglaia pointed out that the Romans had their own city where their kids could grow, have a normal life, with an ancient Roman flavour to it and have kids. How was it fair that the Greeks- and ancient civilisation in their own right that even preceded the Romans in time, did not? Besides, after two wars, surely the gods would not disagree? After all, Annabeth redesigned Olympus. They owed it to them. And they would have shrines, as Jason had promised Kymopoleia. The Greek demigods deserved to have a normal life. She suggested that they all prayed to their respective parents, even begging and pleading for assistance. And the Athena Parthenos was here, already- it needed a proper place. She could pitch in- she'd inherited some unwanted money from her stepfather Kassandros. Annabeth could design. And Rachel wanted to pitch in and help design as well. After much pleading and cajoling, Chiron agreed.

They had just finished building the city, named New Athens, and looked back glorying in the marble buildings, like a dream. The style was a blend of classical and naturalistic, which somehow managed to blend seamlessly in together. The whole place was built with enormous care to the surrounding environment- with solar and renewable energy powering it, LED lights, advanced tech to rival even outshine, Tony Stark's made by the Hephaestus kids and waste processing centres, deep below, that pulls in wastes from tunnels above, to be disposed of or recycled. Everything was closely monitored to make things efficient, clean and easy to live in.

Now, Aglaia looked around. It was a person's dream. The thing with designing and building a city from scratch- it was all yours. Not hers, personally, she meant every one of them- the Athena kids, the Hephaestus and Apollo kids, the Demeter cabin, the children of various gods and goddesses. Everyone made a contribution- it was _their_ city. Their dream. Their vision. And it became their reality.

Plants grew there- gorgeous gardens, well-tended trees lining the avenues and boulevards, colourful flowers growing in ornate beds, forming patterns of all shapes and sizes in the public gardens and parks, and the gardens were nourished by water that ran below. Even in winter, due to the children of Demeter's tending. And not just ornamental plants; trees bearing fruit, and vegetable gardens that extended outwards, planned carefully. Sculptures were placed artistically around the city- they didn't always have the gods as their subjects. The squares and plazas had fountains, often with many tiers, showering crystal water that seemed to be singing. The nymphs often came there, and the square was dedicated to Hestia, goddess of the Hearth- where it had a fire burning. Everything was rich, gleaming and polished. It glittered.

Some shops had just begun to open. There weren't just teenage demigods here, but also older ones that somehow, against all odds, managed to survive in the mortal world, but came back because they wanted a safe place for them all to live. The baths- a series of spas, and bathing pools, where people could get beautified, pampered and cleaned like in Greek and Roman times, had yet to open. The Demeter kids would soon start their day. The kindergarten would not open for a time now, which gave Aglaia plenty of time.

They had all this to lose, she thought to herself.

And she felt, that somehow, they were going to lose it. Unless she did something.

She didn't want to be rash- but there it is. Last time's experience had been harsh. She _never_ wanted anyone to pay for her mistakes again.

Aglaia went off to Rachel's house. She knocked on the door. "Rachel?" She pressed the doorbell.

"I'm up," came the voice from inside.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare appeared, opening the front door. "Hey, what's up?"

Aglaia studied Rachel. Her hair looked like it had been brushed, but in a casual, careless sort of way. Some strands still stuck up. Her eyes had half-circles underneath.

"Did you-" Aglaia began, startled. "Did you sleep last night?"

"Barely," Rachel admitted. "Come inside."

Rachel's house was everything there is to know about her. Having a place of her own, which she designed- again, she could do whatever she wanted- express herself as an artist whichever way she wanted. Shapes and writings- frescoes of all kinds, decorated the walls. Drawn with pencils, painted with water-colours and oils, they comprised of various different colours lining the warm honey-coloured walls. They shouldn't have gone together but they did. Vases of different kinds, shapes and colours, and pottery, most of them made by Rachel herself, decorated various places filled with palms, ferns and plants of all kinds. It felt like home, the way most houses sadly never did.

Rachel led Aglaia to her kitchen. It was a dreamy place. Marble-topped benches and tables. And light-coloured cabinets and drawers.

"Can I get you anything?" Rachel asked. She gestured to a tea pot. "I've just made some tea. I thought it would help me calm down and think."

"Oh, tea please." Aglaia begged. Rachel smiled and poured her a cup.

"Problems?" Rachel asked. She looked sympathetic. "Not just about your uncle."

"Admittedly," Aglaia said. She sipped the tea. A warmth spread through her. Rachel's place was so nice. She felt all the tension in her body leave her.

Rachel sighed. "Alex contacted me," she admitted. "While he was still in England. He was heading for the Hebrides."

Aglaia shook her head. "Do you think they have people there that are behind all this?"

Rachel's face darkened. "It's hard to say. Remember when Thor was revealed to the whole world? The Norse neo-pagans rose in number."

"And they clashed with deeply religious Christians and Muslims," Aglaia muttered. "But Greece has had it too- I think it's because of the interview in WHIH, which explained a lot of things that they didn't clash with the Christians, Muslims, or anyone else."

"And because of you," Rachel smiled sadly. "You don't give yourself enough credit."

To her surprise, Aglaia shook her head. "I never wanted any credit- not even for this city." She sighed. "I'm tired of all this, Rachel."

Rachel nodded. She looked sad.

"Aglaia," she began. Then she froze. Her eyes glowed green.

Aglaia gasped. She caught Rachel and guided her to a seat.

Rachel spoke in the raspy voice of the Oracle's Pythia:

" _Many secrets uncovered, many ruins of faith unturned,_

 _The blood of innocents craved by some,_

 _Unloved, untouched, just, deceived,_

 _To cruel ends they come._

 _Until the appearance of storm-bringers,_

 _Unleashing rage, death, power and blood,_

 _Truth behind lies, schemes behind liars,_

 _Until the stars begin to bleed,_

 _And the Second Helen makes her stand,_

 _Will the bonds begin to mend._

And with that Rachel nearly collapsed, if Aglaia hadn't caught her, heart pounding like mad.

* * *

 **And there it is. So Odin and the Norse gods, with the exception of Thor, knows and plans something to save them, but will not make the Olympians happy. Also, they now know Loki is alive and are going with his plans. So... Do you guys know who Willow is? And Lord Summerisle?**

 **Sorry, not much action here, but it certainly builds up- see next chapter. And sadly, the Avengers didn't make an appearance in this chapter just yet- again, it's the next one, and they'll be confronting the Aztec gods.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Word of warning: You're in for a shock! Or at least a surprise.**

* * *

 **This Chapter** **: Aglaia reacts and demands to see Leo- and begs him to come with her on a mission- she knows the odds are against Percy and Alex- and she believes there's a trap. And the Avengers too. In Summerisle, Alex is woken up in the middle of the night by Rose, the innkeeper's daughter who recreates a scene, singing a song her mother Willow once taught her. After acting bizarrely towards him, Alex wrings a few answers out of her- without her seeming to know it. Meanwhile, action begins in Imboca as Percy, Jason, Piper and Annabeth confront the Imbocans- and begin to see the monstrosities they hid. They needed to get away- fast. Nico makes an appearance- at last- in New Athens and brings startling discoveries. Along with some** _ **old friends**_ **, Leo preps the** _ **Argo II**_ **(or** _ **III**_ **) and Nico introduces them. We finally figure out where he's been and what he's been doing. In Mexico City- or just outside, the Avengers figure out which gods had confronted them, and what they wanted. Thor finally appears when they needed him.**

* * *

 **To** **sid** **.** **kush32** **: Huh? Just keep reading. I've provided plenty of clues as to everyone's motives- including why Loki is helping Aglaia and how Odin and the other key members of the Norse pantheon knows about Loki being alive.**

 **To** **Aquafin** **: Thank you- I will try, it isn't easy now, though.**

 **To** **Guest Reviewer** **: Yes, they will get help- and Thor has been sent to them- and they're definitely not the only ones about to get a terrible fright!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **: I do NOT own** _ **Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus**_ **,** _ **Kane Chronicles**_ **,** _ **Trials of Apollo**_ **or** _ **Magnus Chase**_ **\- that's all Rick Riordan. I also do NOT own the** _ **Avengers**_ **\- that's Marvel. And again- I do NOT own the works of H.P Lovecraft or Anthony Shaffer.**

* * *

Maybe it was crazy that she panicked so quickly.

After all, shouldn't Princess Aglaia _have learnt her lesson from last time?_

But Aglaia still ran as fast as she could.

"Aglaia!" That was Rachel. "Aglaia!"

She was panicking.

Aglaia unknowingly stumbled on the ground- an extremely rare occurrence for her.

"Have to get to them," she breathed in her native Greek. "Have to get…."

They were all in danger.

Oh, it wasn't just the prophecy that got her all riled up.

Why? Because it was all connected.

The dreams she had- everything.

There was going to be wars between the pantheons- the Aztec gods weren't just in for revenge on Christianity, but also the Greek and Roman gods who had brought their civilisation and culture to the Americas and pushed it aside.

As for Dagon… She didn't know who that man on the boat was, but he was clearly connected to the supernatural.

And Percy, Jason, Annabeth and Piper were in Imboca, confronting the great evil- which they had no idea about because there was so little information about Dagon- only that the man gave her the impression that there might be sea monsters that lured people in, without their consent or meaning to- disguised as humans! And the fact that Alex was in Summerisle- for some reason- but even he did not know what he was about to face. Alex needed to be in the Americas- if Aglaia could get in a surprise attack which would give him and anyone with him enough time to leave, then Alex could go to the Americas- and try to stop the Aztec gods from fighting. How?

Alex was a Roman Catholic. The religion that the Spanish conquistadors, including Cortés, Columbus, Pizarro and more had brought with them- they weren't good Christians, but they did impose their religion upon them- and their culture.

The Aztec gods demanded human sacrifices. It was disgusting, abominable and abhorrent beyond comprehension, but why did the Europeans- not just Spanish, Portuguese, but French and English settlers- have to impose everything on them- their own language, their alphabet- even architecture and artwork was lost. As a result, because of such stupidity, Aglaia was sure that they wanted revenge.

Alex- she had a feeling he could be the only one to stop them. Why? As a Catholic, and the fact that he was the son of a Greek god- the king of the Greek gods in fact- would be enough- if he even tried to apologise- at least no one will blame him for trying reason- or any of them. If not- he could distract them, while Thor dealt the death blow- or they bring some help with them.

But first she needed to get to Summerisle.

And she needed to get Percy, Jason, Piper and Annabeth out from Imboca.

Who better to do it than the flamin' fire boy?

"Leo!" Aglaia pounded the door. "Leo- please, it's an emergency."

"Okay, I'm comin', I'm comin'- hold your Pegasi," Leo Valdez grumbled. He swung open the door.

Aglaia took a deep breath. "I need your help."

* * *

"Let me get this straight," Leo said, holding his hands up in the air.

"You think that Alex can-"

"I'm not sure _if_ he can," Aglaia interrupted. "But it's worth a try- to make things right. And if they won't listen- then it's a good enough distraction for the death blow."

Calypso stared. "Aglaia," she said quietly. "I may not know much about these gods- but they _are_ gods."

"Not like the Greeks," Aglaia warned. "They can be killed. Leo," she said desperately. "I need your help. _They_ need your help. Alex doesn't know what he's facing in Summerisle- or he might just be looking for clues. Either way, we're heading for an inter-pantheon war unless we do something about it- and Percy has no idea what's in Imboca either. He and Jason can control the storms and sea, but another sea god is there- no one will expect you to come in- or me. _And_ you speak Spanish," Aglaia said, as an afterthought. "And as a descendant of the people who worshipped the Aztec gods- well, they might listen."

"Or not," Leo put in. "As a rule, Hephaestus kids don't fancy getting decapitated."

Calypso rolled her eyes. "Well- just distract them- you'll be with the Avengers- including Thor," Aglaia put in. "And we're not going alone."

Leo frowned. "Yeah? So who're we coming with?"

"I've contacted Nico." Aglaia looked weary. "He wasn't happy, but… I'm going to persuade him. It's just a try- and you'll be with everyone else. An inter-pantheon war is the worst disaster for any gods."

* * *

 _Summerisle…_

Alex heard something.

He was sleeping- a nice dream about Aglaia- admittedly- in his thoughts, and then he woke up.

There was a pounding sound. Alex jolted upright and awake- his concealed weapon in hand without even meaning it to be.

But wait- was that a guitar? Alex frowned, baffled.

He slowly- and silently got out of bed.

Or wait- was that a violin? A fiddle?

Alex frowned deeper.

It could be the people in the pub- playing- but no, it was obviously just outside.

Which was why he was quite nervous.

Then a _thump_ echoed.

Alex jerked.

Thump. There it was again.

His muscles tensing and coiling, ready to spring the tension outwards in physical aggression, Alex got out of bed.

He quietly dressed.

 _Thump_. Whatever it was, it kept thumping. _Thump_.

But it was gentle- and soft.

Yet it could easily be a monster.

Monsters like to lure people in.

Wait- there was humming. Humming. So the thumps were in a beating rhythm, and someone- a woman by the sounds of it- was humming along to the music.

It didn't make him feel any easier.

Sure enough, a woman's voice started to sing;

" _Heigh ho! Who is there?_

 _No one but me, my dear."_

Alex blinked. Again, that was in English- though it was spoken with an accent. But something else was up, and he didn't like it.

Alex glanced at Carter- snoring away in bed. He rolled his eyes.

" _Please come say, How do?_

 _The things I'll give to you."_

Again. The normal response of anyone else- any ordinary- or relatively ordinary person, would be- if not to scream at the person to shut up- then to ignore it, and pray that it would go away soon. But Alex wasn't one of them. And a demigod was naturally suspicious. And the thumping didn't stop either. He bet, a million drachmas that the woman was thumping against the wall- and not only any wall, but the one in the next room- not the one with the girls inside. His irritation grew. But he didn't want to pick a fight. Alex could restrain himself very well- years of discipline did that- abuse and military discipline.

" _A stroke as gentle as a feather_

 _I'll catch a rainbow from the sky_

 _And tie the ends together."_

Well, the thumping stopped- at least from that spot. The singer- he bet it was only one person- kept thumping, just not on the same wall. The irritation grew- it vexed him.

" _Heigh ho! I am here"_

Unfortunately, Alex thought.

" _Am I not young and fair?"_

 _I don't care,_ Alex thought sullenly.

" _Please come say, How do?_

 _The things I'll show to you."_

At this point, Alex was ready to throw something. Casting one last glance at Carter, who was still asleep, and judging that Sadie and Lexie were probably still asleep as well, Alex got sulkily up and made his way to the door, tempted to throw something at the singer. Good voice, good melody or not, he didn't care. His suspicion levels were at an all-time high. Unlike when Aglaia had gone missing- presumably taken by the Avengers, Alex wasn't horribly certain about anything. But instead, suspicion irritated him.

" _Would you have a wond'rous sight_

 _The midday sun at midnight?"_

The voice of the woman had come closer to his room. Alex locked the door, not as much as to keep her out, but to keep himself from doing whatever he could to shut her up. He didn't like this. He didn't like this at all. He loathed the idea that he might be abusive like his mother, but boy, he needed to calm himself.

And then, _thump_. The thumping started again- only this time- it seemed that she was pounding the door to their bedroom.

" _Fair maid, white and red,_

 _Comb you smooth and stroke your head"_

 _Thump, thump, thump._ That was her, pounding other things, he was sure.

" _How a maid can milk a bull!_

 _And every stroke a bucketful."_

Alex had had enough. His temper rose- he had to remind himself not to use violence unless attacked. She kept pounding at things! He unlocked the door, and swung it open.

There, stood Rose- the innkeeper Willow's daughter. That wasn't all. She was, ahem, not wearing anything.

It did not make him happier, however.

"Yes?" He asked, coldly.

She gave him a saucy smile. "Hello m' dear."

Alex only stared at her acidly.

"Kept you awake, did it?" She asked, a smile playing about her luscious lips.

Believe me, maybe once upon a time, Alex would have been tempted. But maybe it was something to do with seeing Aglaia for the first time, and growing close to her, that he didn't at all feel the slightest bit inclined.

Even if the girl was very gorgeous.

"Yes, actually," Alex said dryly. "It _did_." He looked straight into her eyes.

Alex knew he was intimidating. He had never been more glad of it now. The girl seemed to shrink, but she tried to compose herself. She looked down and cleared her throat.

"Shouldn't you wear something?" He asked. "I know you're used to the climate here, even with any strange weather, but…" He trailed off.

"How do you know I'm not warm?" She asked, recovering her nerve.

"Because then, you wouldn't be asking for it, Miss," Alex snipped. She blinked. She didn't expect this comeback.

"How old are you?" Alex asked. "You can't be more than your teens,"

"I'm eighteen," she defended fiercely, putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm older," Alex shrugged. "So is the woman I'm going to marry," he said firmly. "She's still quite young, but…" He shrugged. "Would your mother really approve of you going around like this?"

"My mother doesn't mind," she defended. Alex raised his eyebrows. "She knows?"

Rose flicked her blonde hair over her shoulder. Come to think about it, he had seen her getting up close and personal with the men in the pub she was supposed to be waiting- or at least bar-tending.

"Of course," she smirked. "She was the one who taught me that song."

Interesting, Alex thought. "And I supposed it's like parents here in Summerisle to teach their children to dance around the Maypole and naked over flames?"

"Of course," Rose smiled, still trying to tempt him in. "Summerisle only follows the old ways."

"Funny," Alex stated. "If this had been going on since the Middle Ages, you would have been executed."

Rose smiled. "But it hasn't. No one has caught us- and no one can now. Anyway, we didn't always do these things. We just… Went back to the old ways. Right after we became fruitful and bountiful." She displayed her body again.

But Alex didn't see anything. Oh, he got it now. Fruitful and bountiful, she said? The fruit trees? The strain of fruit trees and vegetables developed by the first Lord Summerisle? That was when it all started? The neo-pagan ways? They were Christian once, and Rose just confirmed it- she confirmed his suspicions. No one really could be trusted here- they were all in on it, based on what Rose said about her mother.

Alex didn't display any sort of emotion. "Tell me something, Rose." He said, leaning slightly forward. His eyes were still icy. "How do you speak such good English?"

This was _not_ something Rose had expected to hear from him. "What?" She asked.

"You live in the Summerisle, in the Hebrides," Alex said calmly. "I met Lord Summerisle, and I've seen the reactions of the locals here- and I've also met your mother who confirmed it all- not many foreigners go here- not even people further south. So shouldn't you be speaking Manx or Scots Gaelic?" He asked, allowing his temper to show. Let her think it was just his temper, not any sort of deeper suspicion.

She blinked.

"I was born in Ireland- I knew Irish- Irish Gaelic- I'm a native speaker- granted I spoke English as well, but I learnt Irish and I grew up with it," Alex said. "I also speak Greek. And German. And French and Spanish. I travel around a lot. Granted, you do have an accent, but why English, I wonder?"

Rose laughed softly. "Because I work in an inn."

"Yes, but strange, no one else seems to speak any Gaelic or Manx around here- despite claiming not to see many foreigners," Alex pointed. "And everywhere else in the Hebrides…" He left it at that.

"You know what," he asked irritably. "You might be a good-looking woman, Rose. But it's the dead of night. And honestly, if you do get any foreign visitors, I think not all of them would react as kindly as I did," he said icily. "I'm not exactly single, you know."

Or at least, he didn't consider himself to be as single as he used to.

"But she's not here, is she?" Rose purred.

"No," Alex agreed. "But unless you've met or seen her, you've never seen the universe." He smirked. "Good night, Rose. It was nice talking to you."

He closed the door in her face.

* * *

 _Imboca…_

"What the hell?" Percy grunted.

He made his way to the window. His eyes widened.

The manager- all covered up like the rest, directed him to a hotel room. At this point he was on edge, but pretended not to be.

Everything in the room was filthy. There was a fungus of some kind, dripping from the walls. There was mould all over and a thick layer of dust that made it hard to discern the patterns and colour of the wallpaper. The nightstand was completely coated with thick dust, and so was the telephone- an old-fashioned thing, that really, shouldn't have made it into the twenty-first century. It wasn't just dusty, it was greasy.

Everything was filthy and run-down.

There Percy and Annabeth prepped themselves- Piper and Jason did too. They debated splitting up, but decided they were better off together as a team.

And then Percy looked out the window.

There was a crowd of people, all in the rain, all covered up, in coats with fedora hats and bowlers, or thick jumpsuits made to withstand the rain, and hoods, or scarves covering their faces.

And they all walked worse than movie zombies- forget _The Walking Dead_ , or any zombie apocalypse movie, Percy had seen real zombies and skeletons, as summoned by Nico and none of them moved as clumsily as these guys did. These guys had a distinct, shambling, shuffling gait to them, unbalanced and uncoordinated, barely managing not to trip over themselves.

"Guys," he said in a warning voice. "It's started."

"What?" Annabeth asked.

Percy looked grim. "Monster-butt kicking time. Or escaping."

"Okay, Percy," Jason began, he moved towards the door.

"No use, Jason," Percy said. "They locked the doors from the outside."

They turned to stare at him with incredulous eyes.

"I checked a while after the manager left." Percy said simply. "Didn't you notice that he used a different key than the one he gave us?"

Annabeth stared at everyone, her face white.

"Jason," Percy said quietly. "Summon some lightning- hit a nearby building and make sure it comes in flames. We still have our powers- I checked. We can't fight against a deity yet- not here- but we can sure as Tartarus give them a hard time." He looked determined, fire in his eyes. Greek Fire.

Jason nodded and closed his eyes.

"Summon a storm," Annabeth suggested eagerly.

Jason took a deep breath and willed all his powers to come.

The sky echoed with the sounds of thunder. The Imbocans probably paid no attention to it, as it was already raining heavily- not like the rest of Spain. But…

 _BAM!_ And lightning struck a nearby building and set it on fire.

Percy stole a peek. The Imbocans below hissed and fell back. Some fell to the ground, clattering, trying to get away from the flames and the lightning that seemed to be striking and causing a great deal of flames.

 _BAM!_ And lightning struck again.

"More buildings." Percy said. "Create a panic. He went over to a pack and took out some ambrosia.

 _BAM!_ Another building went up in flames. The Imbocans made unearthly, hideous shrieks that did _not_ sound human.

Percy thrust the ambrosia to Jason. "Here. Eat this. We'll need to leave. Now."

Percy closed his eyes and willed the currents in the sea to move. He had a feeling it wouldn't harm them, but…

Some of them shouted in surprise as the water swept them away.

"Come on- let's go." Percy kicked down the door.

They came after him.

They made their way through the corridor.

And eventually the shadow of at least one Imbocan, moving the same way as the people outside, came up the stairs.

"Here's one." Percy stated.

The _creature_ came forwards. It walked as if limping heavily from an injury. It was all covered up.

"Hello," Percy said simply. He threw something at it.

The creature howled. It was a Celestial Bronze-tipped dart. It didn't disintegrate, so Percy knew it was strong.

"Come on, guys," he said. They did as he suggested. Jason drew his Imperial Gold weapon- now a sword. Percy already had Riptide, Annabeth drew her knife and Piper took out Katoptris.

"Divide," Percy said simply. Thank goodness they understood. They split up as the creature barrelled towards them.

It caught Jason by the throat- it was surprisingly strong, but Jason unleashed some voltage.

The creature screamed and pulled back its hand. It had felt wet- wet and slimy, also rubbery, seemingly like tentacles as well, and Jason could very well see that it did have tentacles for fingers. He knocked down the creature's mask- a furry thing.

The thing that stared back at him was a nightmare. It was vaguely humanoid- given its shape, but based on what Jason saw for less than a minute it had the skin of a squid, or an octopus. Its head was vaguely diamond-shaped, with tentacles protruding from the bottom of its face. Its mouth was indistinguishable- presumably hidden within the tentacles. The skin was slimy, wet and scabrous, mottled in certain areas with black spots, bit mostly a black-green like pond scum, algae and mould. Ray find protruded from its head, like ears. Its eyes were protruded on stalks- like goldfish.

Jason kicked it away.

It rolled away, but another one arrived and shambled forwards as fast as it could.

It lumbered towards them, a long knife in each hand- with three fingers like tentacles, the rest humanoid.

"Incoming!" Jason warned.

"Piper- go right!" Percy shouted. "Annabeth strike in front!"

Annabeth lunged, the thing swiped a blow, but she ducked and slashed its middle with her knife. The creature howled.

"Ha!" Annabeth shouted, plunging her blade on the back. It went down, but Ugly no. 1 grabbed Percy's ankle- only for Percy to impale him on the head with Riptide. It screeched and blood gushed out of its wounds. Red blood.

Then more shadows appeared. More things were lumbering up the stairs.

"Let's go- cast a light!" Percy ordered. Piper threw something- a grenade of sorts- blasting and sparking with light.

It landed on the stairs which blasted.

"This way!" Percy shouted improvising. The Imbocans probably did not expect anyone to fight back. But before long they would come in greater numbers and more dangerous.

He needed to get them out of there- fast.

If they couldn't escape- they needed shelter- a hideout.

* * *

"Aglaia!" Nico called.

"Nico!" Aglaia ran and embraced him.

"I heard about your uncle," Nico said and Aglaia winced. "Aglaia, I'm so sorry-"

"Thank you, Nico but we don't have enough time for that," she said. "Rachel has given a prophecy and boy, does it sound bad. Even worse, I have reason to believe that pantheons of gods and monsters will go to war soon- we need to hurry."

Nico frowned. "What?"

"We need to go to Summerisle in the Hebrides and Imboca in Spain," Aglaia murmured. "I'll explain later. But there are gods there that haven't been awakened for centuries… And they're awake. Percy, Jason, Annabeth and Piper are at Imboca, Spain where some old sea god has woken up, and no humans have made contact with the outside world in that town." Nico's eyes widened. "We believe they may be dead- human sacrifices. As for Summerisle- Alex and the Kane siblings are investigating something there as well- possibly connected to some human sacrifices and supernatural activities that may be a threat to us. In the Americas, the Aztec gods have woken up and the Avengers are fighting them. We need to help them."

"Wait, slow down a minute," Nico interjected. "Aztec gods? Sea god? Spain? Hebrides?" He looked incredulous. _"Human sacrifices?"_

Aglaia nodded impatiently. "We have no time to waste. Alex, Percy and the others don't know what they're facing, but I've had a glimpse in my dreams. If we can't fight them, we have to get them out of there so we can face this threat together."

"Yeah, well…" Nico struggled for words. "There's something you need to know." He looked uncomfortable.

Aglaia frowned. "What?"

Nico took a deep breath. "Luke isn't the only one who came back through the Doors of Death years ago."

Aglaia was frozen. "What?" She choked. "Who?"

"Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf, Lee Fletcher and Michael Yew," Nico replied.

Aglaia blinked. Those names…

"Come," Nico said grimly. "Let's tell good ol' Leo, shall we?"

"Wait," Aglaia said in a warning voice. "Are they…"

"Died in the Titan War," Nico said grimly.

"WHAT?" Leo shouted. "You mean the guy that had my bed- made it, by the way- he's here?" He said. "Like, alive and here?"

Nico frowned, but nodded. "Yes, he is. Along with Silena Beauregard."

"Leo," Aglaia groaned. "Please just keep quiet about this- we have more to tell, and we can't do it here. People will go wild." She looked at Nico.

Calypso nodded, seemingly understanding. "Come on, Leo. I'm packing."

She hurried off and so did Leo.

Aglaia sighed, covering her face with her hands for a minute and sinking to a chair. "Where are they?" She asked quietly.

"Outside the city," Nico responded.

"Um… Do they," she gestured all around her. "Know?"

"Well, they just found out that we have a city now," Nico shrugged. "They're really awed and impressed, Aglaia."

"Well…" She sighed. "I'm afraid we don't have the time. We need to leave _now_."

Nico nodded.

Aglaia groaned. "This just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it? Now I really know that people are up to these things- pulling us on strings- again!" She glared. "What are they up to?"

"Might as well call Luke to join the party." Nico shrugged. "We're gonna need all the help we can get."

* * *

What in the world had Nico been doing?

Easy- right during Jason and Piper's wedding, he had been called away. For some reason, he blacked out during the reception and had disturbing dreams. It took him to Alaska- literally. He was careful this time, but he shadow-travelled there. There he found four supposedly dead people- who like Luke Castellan- had been brought back but put to sleep until now. Why?

Because Tartarus might have been sealed in, but someone, Nico guessed, was still pulling the strings.

Someone who was causing them a great deal of trouble. And how in the world did Nico explain what had happened to the four of them? Like this:

"Wait," the big guy- Charles Beckendorf, he remembered- asked. "Percy has a _sister_?" The short, blond guy- Michael Yew, son of Apollo, asked.

"Yes," Nico winced.

"But the prophecy-"

"We don't know why she wasn't spotted as a demigod- until after the Second Titan and Giant Wars."

"Okay," Beckendorf held up his hands. "Slow down. WHAT?"

"Yeah," the shorter son of Apollo- whom she later learned was Michael Yew- said. _"Giant War?"_

Nico sighed. "After the First Titan War," he explained. "Gaea- Mother Earth woke up. In case you've forgotten she's the one who got mad at Ouranos- the Sky- for throwing her ugly kids- the Hundred-Handed Ones and the Elder Cyclops- into Tartarus because they were ugly."

"Oh." That was all of them.

"And she gave the scythe to Kronos-" Silena winced. "And told him to kill his own dad- which he did. Afterwards, she took a nap- for a few millennia- and all this time, Kronos swallowed his kids- same old story- because of the prophecy his dad gave him- but his wife hid baby Zeus, and well, the rest you know." Silena nodded vigorously. "But Gaea- Mother Earth woke up- and she realised what happened to her kids- the Titans- and that they were no longer in power. So she gave birth to another bunch of kids- the Giants. These were fathered by Tartarus," Nico made a face. "The Primordial Spirit of the Pit. And their purpose- destroy the gods- that was the reason they were born. And the Giants could only be killed by a demigod and a god working together. So that was the First Giant War."

"And it happened again," Beckendorf said, putting the pieces together. "Just like the Titan War."

"Exactly," Nico said.

"Wow, the world is messed up," Lee Fletcher muttered.

"I agree," Michael put in.

"Yeah, well…" Nico paused. "This time it was big. Because as it turns out- you guys remember anything about Western Civilisation and the gods?"

"Yeah, the gods were the source of Western Civilisation," Michael frowned.

"Not only that, the gods were personifications- manifestations of the culture and civilisation they represented.

"That's not all," Nico warned. "The gods first started out in Greece- we don't really know what came first- the culture and civilisation or the gods- though the gods would say they came first- but it's like asking which came first, the chicken or the egg."

"That's a way to put it," Beckendorf chuckled. Silena snuggled closer to him, and he wrapped an arm around her.

"And then they were not only the embodiments-but they gave out the source of all culture and civilisation in the west," Nico explained. "They gave it out- but they also took something back."

This puzzled them. "What?"

"They adopted traits," Nico said patiently. "Traits typical of the Greeks- they gave things out, but they also took some for themselves- it was a give-and-take thing going on. And for millennia, Western Civilisation and Culture flourished in Greece. Until they moved."

"To Rome," Silena remembered. Nico nodded enthusiastically.

"Exactly," he beamed. "Now this is the tricky, but important part." Michael and Lee raised an eyebrow each. "When they moved the 'heart of the flame' to Rome, they left parts of it behind in Greece. But they moved to Rome, and they started giving out influences and other sources of Western Culture and Civilisation there, just as they did in Greece. However, that meant, like in Greece, they also adopted traits that were typical of the Romans."

"Like?" Michael asked sceptically.

"Militarism," Nico shrugged. "Austerity. Or wild parties in some cases- yes, some of them were Greek- but unlike Greece then- which was divided into various city-states- Rome was untied- collected."

"Conquerors," Silena murmured, and they all agreed.

"Yes, but they had a point. Like Ares," Nico went on. "The Romans called him Mars- in their eyes he wasn't only warlike and fierce, but he had a purpose. He was disciplined, _not_ chaotic." They all looked sceptical. "He loved war, but he wouldn't support it to go on and on. There had to be a purpose for the war, and endless war would result in nothing worthwhile for _Mars_ to fight for. Yeah, Mars was different from Ares. But what people don't know is that the Greek and Roman gods didn't only have different names-"

"It's like they revised them completely," Michael said critically.

"Yeah, well… Remember what I said? The gods gave out culture and civilisation, but they also _adopted traits_ of the people in whose land they settled in- like immigrants in another country," Nico explained. "Eventually, being powerful and immortal- and being tied to the culture and civilisation of that particular country- the traits the gods acquired _in Rome_ , eventually grew to another different persona."

"WHAT?" They asked.

"Each of them became split into two different personalities- not only mentally, but physically," Nico explained. "Ares is different from Mars. Zeus is different from Jupiter. And Athena is _definitely_ different from Minerva." He added as an afterthought. "Because they _were_ different and yet the same person. Get what I mean?" They shook their heads. "Well, the different traits they acquired- remember the gods were in Rome for millennia- like Greece the longest of any country they settled in- the longer they stayed the more they _absorbed_ traits as well as advancing the culture there. And these different traits formed different forms of the gods- not Greek but Roman. Mars is real- he's not just a version of Ares the Romans believed in, but Ares in another form."

"That's crazy," Lee shook his head.

"Yeah, but that's not all," they groaned.

"The gods had demigod kids- not just in their _Greek_ form- like us- but their Roman form as well." Nico took a deep breath. "There are _Roman_ demigods, guys." He watched as their eyes slowly widened. "In a _Roman_ camp for centuries."

"But that's crazy," Silena protested. "Then where were they? Why haven't we seen them for centuries? Why don't we know about them?"

"Because Greeks and Romans have had bad blood between them for centuries," Nico said. "Remember? They always fought. They hated each other- well, maybe not _hated_ , but the Romans were envious of Greek culture and admired it. Meanwhile, the Greeks thought the Romans were barbarians but respected their military power. I think they were too different for any of them to understand, and at the same time, too similar so their cultures clashed. Either way, Greek and Roman demigods have fought throughout the centuries- in the American War of Independence- the Greeks fought on the side of the ones who wanted independence."

"Like George Washington," Beckendorf realised.

"Yeah, and the Romans were on the opposite side," Nico said. "Same as the Civil War- the Greeks were fighting on the Union side, the Romans were Confederates. And that had a higher death toll in US history than in World War II for Americans. At the end of that, the gods were so horrified, so sickened at what happened with their kids fighting each other, they manipulated the Mist to make separate us and wipe our memories of each other. Greek and Roman demigods would not have contact for a _long_ time. They didn't remember one another, they didn't meet anyone who met Greek or Roman demigods- it kept them separate so it kept them safe."

"But where were the Romans during the Titan War?" Lee Fletcher crossed his arms. "Yeah, why didn't they help?" Michael scowled.

"They _did_ help- they were in San Francisco, attacking the Titan base at Mount Othrys." Nico explained. "Because the Great Prophecy you guys remembered, referred to a Greek demigod- the Greeks were the ones to defend because Kronos wanted to attack the Greeks. Chiron told us that Mount Othrys fell after Kronos was defeated but it was the Romans. And then the Giants rose. Long story short: Zeus knew what was happening, but his response was to cut Olympus off from the demigods and the mortal world." Cue thunder and lightning. Man, Zeus was so sensitive.

"Hera- or Juno- got captured by a Giant who wanted to marry her and take over the world- so she managed to do something just before it all happened. She took Percy- the leader of the Greek camp and the hero of the Titan War- and swapped him with Jason Grace- leader of the Roman camp and son of Jupiter. It was her way of trying to get the leaders together- to know the different camps and demigods- so they could see that they weren't really bad people- and that they could work together to defeat the Giants. It surprisingly worked, and although this is a very short version- we had another war. It almost didn't work, though. When we Greeks made contact with the Romans, your brother Leo," Nico nodded at Beckendorf. "Got possessed. He attacked them, because Gaea sent some _eidolons_ to convince the Romans we were enemies. For a while this scumbag," Nico scowled, "Named Octavian- a Roman legacy- a meaning a descendant- of Apollo, took this chance to make himself known as a bigshot hero- and become praetor- or leader- of the Romans. He used this as an excuse to rally his buddies to attack us- including people who had been banished by the Romans for crimes of sadism- like Bryce Lawrence," Nico's face darkened. "They prepared to attack Camp Half-Blood. Whereas some of us went on the run- Romans included, like Reyna, the other praetor- to stop us from going to war _and_ to stop Gaea and her Giants." He shuddered.

"It looks like we missed a lot," Lee said grimly.

"Yeah, did you know we have a city now?" Nico asked, smiling. "What?" Silena asked. "The Roman demigods built a city of their own- so they could live in safety and without fear of monsters. That's how some of them managed to grow up and have kids. Aglaia- Percy's sister- saw the city after the war. And she decided that we Greeks needed to have a city of our own. Something based on Greek culture. The Romans had New Rome. _We_ have New Athens. Your brother Leo, Aglaia, Annabeth and a few others, were instrumental in building it." He grinned proudly.

"A city," Silena breathed. "For demigods?" They stood there, stunned. When Nico nodded, Silena's eyes widened in awe. "That's amazing." "Yup," Nico said. "Turns out some Greek demigods do survive in the outside world. So they want a place where they can live and raise their kids safely- Chiron contacts them, and they move in. You should see it."

"Awesome!" Michael cheered. "Cool." Lee grinned. "Wow," Beckendorf was stunned. "You keep talking about my brother Leo. Who is he?"

"Oh, he was one of the Heroes of Olympus in the Giant War," Nico grinned. "And the best- at building things." Beckendorf grinned. "Looks like you're gonna get along with him just fine," Nico said.

* * *

Leo prepped the Argo II- or III- considering the fact he had Festus back.

It was at Bunker Nine- a safe distance from the city.

As if on cue, Charles Beckendorf- and African American boy with big hands, that looked like they were used frequently for many reasons. He had a permanent scowl fixed in place, yet at the same time he looked gentle, kind, warm and friendly.

Next to him, walked a very beautiful girl that could only be a child of Aphrodite. Her hair was a sleek, glossy black styled in waves flowing down her back, so dark and smooth it looked liquid. Her skin was fair, and maybe she had a touch of Asian blood to her- they couldn't be sure. Her features were perfect- delicate and finely chiselled and her eyes glowed blue.

There were two boys as well. Both of them were golden-blond- in different shades, but they all looked like beaten gold. The shorter boy must have been about four-feet, six, but had an imposing aura about him. He was tanned with hazel eyes, and somewhat ferrety-features. The other boy was taller, with blue eyes hinted with just a bit of grey, a light tan and perfect features.

"Hey!" The guy cheered.

"Um… Hey?" Leo called back. He looked at Nico. "Nico, are these the guys that…"

"Yup," Nico nodded, seemingly proud.

Leo jumped down. "Oh, hey. I'm Leo Valdez, Tofu Taco Chef expert and Supreme Commander of the Argo II. _And_ Hero of Olympus. 'Sup guys?"

"Whoa, you're Leo?" Beckendorf sounded amazed. He grinned. "I'm Charles Beckendorf- your brother."

"Oh, yeah, Nico told me you came back," Leo grinned. "'Sup, man. I hope you don't mind- but when I first came here, Jake gave me your bed- which was freakishly awesome by the way!"

Beckendorf grinned. He was liking this guy more and more.

"So… Um… Should we tell anyone else?" Leo asked Nico, hesitantly.

Nico shook his head. "Sorry guys, but you can't just yet. We don't have the time to reunite you with old friends- and reintroduce you to new ones. Or show you around the city. We need to leave." He looked grim. "But don't worry. Maybe Silena, you can meet Piper in Spain. She's a daughter of Aphrodite and a heroine in the Giant War." Silena beamed and nodded excitedly. "I think you'll really get along." Beckendorf nodded, content. "Problem is, we need to get moving." Nico looked grim. "And remember when I said all myths are real?"

Lee closed his eyes. "Why do I get the feeling you've got more to tell us?" He asked, worriedly.

"That's cause I do."

* * *

"Stinking," Percy muttered. "Suckers…"

He was struggling to pick a lock.

That confrontation had seen Jason- on Percy's advice- using more lightning to blow up the motel and other areas. In fact he kept them busy with lightning.

In the meantime, they got away.

At one point they hid in a narrow- and filthy- alleyway.

There was one dude that crawled near them- actually, he literally dragged himself. For some reason, he couldn't use his legs- in fact, none of the Imbocans appeared to be able to walk properly. The creature was covered up in a raincoat with a hood, covering every inch of his body except for his pallid, slimy hands with tentacle fingers with suctions, dragging and pulling himself with two rocks, planting them in front and using them to pull his whole body upwards.

After everywhere had cleared, Percy realised that it wouldn't be easy for them to get to the yacht where they hid it.

As a result, here they were.

"Here, let me do it," Annabeth said impatiently.

"Forget this," Percy slashed the padlock with Riptide. "Let's go."

And Piper and Annabeth lit glow sticks- and they found the most disgusting sight they had ever seen.

They were in a tannery- with human skins.

They nearly threw up.

"What the-" Jason began weakly.

"Well, are they man-eaters?" Percy asked. "What the hell did this town turn into?"

Annabeth shook her head. "Do you think there might be any humans left?"

Percy groaned and tried to keep himself from hurling.

"Right, we know they worship Dagon," he muttered. "But how in Hades did he manage to turn humans into these people… Or replace the humans with… Whatever these guys are?"

"Where is Dagon?" Annabeth questioned, throwing her hands up in the air.

"I don't know!" Percy growled, frustrated.

"Does it matter yet?" Jason said fiercely. "We need to send a signal to the other demigods." He took out his Imperial Gold cell.

"Right," Percy muttered.

Jason dialled the phone.

* * *

Alex had woken up, less than impressed and pleased.

"What's up with you, man?" Carter asked, bewildered.

"Yeah," Sadie frowned. "You've been grumpy all morning."

Grumpy was not even close. Alex stared them down and told them all about Rose.

"Whoa," Carter took a step back. "She did _what_? Man, these people are crazy."

"My thoughts precisely," Sadie mumbled.

"Wait," Lexie frowned. "So she confirmed it? They started worshipping Celtic gods around the same time the first Lord Summerisle came and developed the fruit and vegetable strains?"

"Yup," Alex muttered. "And we know that the Celts definitely made sacrifices the way we mentioned."

Sadie shook her head. "Does Rose know we're onto her? Do the others?"

"Either way," Alex narrowed his eyes. "We don't have much time. In fact-"

His phone rang. Alex frowned and took it out. It was Jason. "Hello?" He called.

"Alex!" Jason gasped. "We're in Imboca. The people here… We think Dagon's transformed them into fish-hybrid mutants or replaced them with these monsters. We need a way out. Can you contact anyone in New Athens?"

"Yes," Alex said immediately. "Where are you now?"

"Hiding in a tannery- it's got human _skin_ ," Jason sounded like he was going to be sick. "I think we know that if anyone did come in that was human- what these guys did to them."

"Stay safe and out of the way- use your powers, but not too much. Don't let them bait or corner you," Alex warned. "They'll know you'll be searching for a way out. I'll call camp. Good luck." He dialled camp.

"Hello?" That was Chiron's voice.

"Chiron, Jason just called." Alex said in a warning voice. "They're in Imboca and they've had some sort of confrontation with the locals. The locals- Jason said that Dagon has either replaced them with fish-human monster hybrids, or turned the people into them. They're hiding in a tannery- and the tannery is filled with _human_ skin." Alex paused, allowing Chiron to absorb it all in. The Kanes and Lexie who were listening, had wide eyes. "I think we know what they do to straying humans. They'll be cutting off all escape routes for the four of them. They need help."

"We're onto it," Chiron promised. "Thank you," Alex hung up.

"Wait- what?" Carter's eyes were wide. "Did I hear you correctly? There… Fish-human hybrid monsters?"

"Human skin?" Sadie said in disbelief.

"You heard everything correctly," Alex said grimly. "They're in danger."

"Are you gonna go after them?" Lexie asked, eyes even more massive now.

"I would," Alex bit his lip. "But I know my duty. I have to wring some answers out of Lord Summerisle first. Pack up and pack quickly. We need to leave."

* * *

 _Just outside of Mexico City, Mexico…_

"So this is what he said," Natasha began. "The god- he was speaking in Classic Nahuatl- the language of the Aztecs."

"And which god was it?" Steve asked.

"His name is Tezcatlipoca," Natasha explained.

"Oookay then," Tony said. "I'm gonna nickname him Tez."

"Tez it is," Rhodey murmured. Peter and Scott agreed.

"That was the male god we found. He's the patron god of the night, the north and he's associated with death and cold," Natasha continued. "He also carries an obsidian knife and mirror as you saw."

"Right," Steve said. "What about the female one?"

Many of them shuddered.

"The female one- her name is…" Natasha squinted at the computer screen. "Tlaltecuhtli."

"There's no way we can pronounce any of those," Tony said.

"Alright, well, she's the Earth goddess," Natasha said. Bruce leaned down and looked at the description. "Yeah, it's her," he agreed. "Like the all others- or at least, most of them- she requires human sacrifice." He looked up. "The Aztecs believed she represents the surface of the earth who angrily devours the sun only to give it back every morning. In the beginning, the Aztecs believed that she was this monster that just destroyed everything. Until the gods turned into snakes to tear her apart. They gave her a gift. That mankind would be able to take whatever they need from her body, but it didn't make her very happy," he admitted.

"As for the other one… Tez… It says like the Greek and Roman gods- and like Thor- he has more than one aspect. On one hand he can be an evil power, associated with death and cold, on the others he could be connected to the winds, rulership, divination and war. He was a vengeful god who punished any wrongdoing. Hard to imagine but…" Bruce trailed off. "Aztec kings were considered his representatives on earth. And his brother was the most famous Aztec god of them all: Quetzalcoatl. The two of them were rivals." Bruce looked at them.

"What did they say?" Steve began. "Well… The Earth goddess was very angry," Bruce admitted.

"Natasha?"

"The god _Tez_ said: 'Stop, enough! Or I will summon the others to tear you apart, whether they are here or not.'" Natasha stated.

"And the earth goddess replied: 'You promised to unleash me. You promised me vengeance against man and those who ravaged me and used my body for their own purposes.'"

"Ewww…" Tony said. "She's making it sound like we're… Ewww…"

"Tony," Rhodes groaned. "No one needs those mental images in their head!"

Everyone agreed.

"And she continued. 'You wished to unleash me onto them- you allowed me!' And Tez said, 'You will have vengeance, Earth Mother. We will all have vengeance, against the ones who destroyed us and deprived us for centuries, in spite of all we have done. Their gods will suffer and die. The white men will pay. And we will crush them, as they crushed everything we built- and we will make mankind suffer for turning against us when we have given them so much!'

"That was when she disappeared," Natasha continued. "And then he turned to us and said, 'Foolish mortals. Do you think your gods can save you- help you? You have no idea. We will bleed you from the inside out, and I will be the one to carve your beating hearts from your chests.'"

"Okay, creep alert," Tony paled. "Where's Thor?"

As if on cue, a flash of light landed on the earth and in a blinding white mixed with rainbow colours, Thor god of lightning and thunder in the Norse pantheon appeared out of nowhere. They ran outside. At least now they had a chance.

"Did someone call my name?" He asked, sounding puzzled.

Tony cleared his throat. "That would be me." He admitted.

* * *

 **Well, we have some action beginning. And yes, they came back- but again, someone had been pulling the strings.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm really sorry for the delay! I had a lot of problems, including hospital!**

* * *

 **This Chapter** **: Aglaia contacts Alex and the Kanes in Summerisle- and they've had a shocking realisation. She also comes to an astounding conclusion when she sees Lexie for the first time. While Jason, Percy, Annabeth and Piper hold out in Imboca, causing the locals to think that they wanted revenge or something, Captain Orpheus Cambarro who brought the Church of Dagon receives news and makes clear the deal he made with Loki- and what they're planning, and Annabeth and the rest of the team start to suspect something more. Alex finally confronts Lord Summerisle.**

* * *

 **To** **Aquafin** **: Thank you!**

 **To** **Sam** **: He was actually born- and conceived- around the same time as Jason, considering that Zeus/Jupiter moved quickly from Beryl Grace to Fionnuala McDermott. So they're around the same age- in this timeline, he's nearly twenty-four. But his birthday wasn't celebrated, so for a long while he had no idea when he was born.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I do _NOT_ own _Percy Jackson_ and the _Heroes of Olympus_ series. I do not own the _Kane Chronicles_ or _Magnus Chase_ either. That belongs to Rick Riordan. I do NOT own the _Avengers_ \- that's Marvel. Or the works of H.P Lovecraft and Anthony Shaffer.**

* * *

Aglaia closed her eyes.

"Really?" Nico asked.

"What did you tell them?" She asked, worriedly.

"What they needed to know- a recap of everything that went on when they were dead and unconscious." Nico put simply. He put down his teacup.

"Where to first?"

Aglaia took a deep breath. "New Rome." She said. "We need Hazel and Frank for this mission."

Nico looked startled. "I have no right to ask more from the others, but Hazel and Frank, I hope will listen."

Nico was silent, and then he nodded. "And Luke?"

"Luke's coming," she said quietly. "Now that Silena is alive… Maybe they will attack him, they will certainly get upset, but did you tell them what Luke did in the end?"

Nico bit his lip. "They asked me about that," Nico admitted. "After a while, I told them. Of course, Michael and Lee just heard that Luke had been possessed by Kronos and…"

"And did you tell them that he was alive?" She asked. Nico swallowed.

"No, I didn't."

Aglaia gave him a long look. "Then I suppose we'd better do it together."

* * *

"You're going to challenge Lord Summerisle?" Lexie said incredulously.

"Well, we just found out, didn't we? We can't get off this island," Alex said grimly.

What happened was that they realised that there were no flights off the island. That was what shocked them. Anyway, the airport had struck them as being dirty, unkempt and worse when they had arrived. There had been people around, but that was when Alex realised that it was only in the airport that people acted normal around them. Outside…

Well, if they didn't get that many visitors, even airport people who dealt with new arrivals would stare in interest.

And Alex cursed himself for not recognising sooner.

"No flights off the island- no way to get back to the mainland," he said grimly.

"What about Ireland?" Lexie was desperate to get away from those creeps. Alex shook his head. "I could fly us off, but it would be very risky dragging you all the way to Ireland or back to mainland Scotland." That was where they had taken the flight to Summerisle. "Or to England."

Alex shook his head. "They used human sacrifices, but…" he froze.

"No," he breathed. "They can't have."

Lexie stared at him. "What?"

"They knew we were coming," Alex cursed. "They knew all along. I don't know how they know- maybe they infiltrated both our bases- though we've taken care not to be infiltrated- maybe they were spying on us. I don't know!" Alex threw his hands in the air. "Your friend… They used him to lure you to come with us. My sister," Alex's voice cracked. "They knew I wouldn't turn down an opportunity for answers. As for you guys-"

"They can't have manipulated Isis," Carter said, dubiously.

"Did Isis actually say anything to you?" Alex asked fiercely. "Like a warning?"

Sadie shook her head. "No- I only saw the images."

Alex swore in Irish and Greek- both ancient and modern. "Surprise! They lured us all in here!"

Sadie's eyes were wide. "But that's crazy!" She exclaimed. "Isis wouldn't allow-" Then her eyes went massive.

"Isis. Oh, Carter," she groaned. "We didn't bring any of our headrests with us- or our special pillows. Did you dream last night?"

Ignoring Lexie's bewildered look, Carter grew alarmed. "No."

"And yet both of our _Ba_ s should have taken a little trip to the Duat!" Sadie threw her hands up in the air. "Instead, I slept like a rock last night. I bet they had something to do with this- I'm sure they did!"

Carter looked horrified. "Sadie-"

"Human sacrifices," Alex growled. "That was only the tip of the iceberg. They lured us here. Back in the Second Giant War, the Earth Mother Gaea needed the 'blood of Olympus' to wake up. So she lured Percy and Annabeth to where she wanted them. They got injured- and a few drops of blood were spilt right on the earth- and she woke up." He glared at them.

"Don't you see? They need us to be the sacrifices- they need the blood of Olympus _and_ the Pharaohs of Egypt- also hosts- to wake up their gods and give them enough strength to challenge ours. They got the idea from what's been happening. Somehow they've kept in touch with what had happened and got ideas."

"So… We're the sacrifices?" Lexie squeaked. She did _not_ sign up for that.

Alex tossed her something- a knife in a sheath. "Get up close and personal for this. Block their arm- you might not be strong enough, but you'll surprise them. Plunge the knife inside of them." When Lexie paled further, Alex shook his head angrily. "You don't have room for mercy or even hesitation," he said, furious. "Do you want to live or not? Because I can tell you, these guys have ever intention to murder you."

Lexie swallowed. "Don't hesitate," Alex warned. He showed her how to use the knife.

* * *

"Damn it!" Percy cursed.

"Look, Percy, I don't know about you but I'm pretty sure that we're dead," Annabeth hissed. "We can't keep this up for long- Jason can't consume ambrosia and nectar."

"And you told me not to use my powers- I'll let Dagon know we're here if he doesn't know already," Percy said through gritted teeth.

"Does it matter?" Jason shook his head. "Summon some Pegasi. I'll get Tempest or any of his buddies. We can fly out of here."

"And if it doesn't work?" Percy clenched his teeth harder. "Or if they take days to get here?"

"Just…" Jason closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. "Keep trying. And make sure nobody gets hold of this."

Nearby Annabeth was working on a plan with Piper.

"Okay," Piper was nodding. "That's a good plan. But what about any remaining humans in this city?"

Annabeth frowned. "We have to leave first. Forget about re-entering the city for now- if we have mortals on our side as well as demigods of another pantheon- possibly the Avengers too, once they've dealt with their threat- then we have a good chance. Even they won't dare risk exposure- not after what they've possibly done to the members of the Spanish government that came here."

Piper nodded. "We have our stuff. They're not getting it." She looked around the place and felt ill. "I gave up on meat after seeing- and smelling- a slaughterhouse. Now I'm in a _human_ one." She looked seriously ill, but managed to get it under control.

"Well, we haven't got much time." Percy looked grimly at all of them. "We need to know that they've cleared, but we can't waste any time if we want to get out of here. And they could be tricking us- lulling us into a false sense of security."

"We've already summoned reinforcements," Jason reminded.

"But we're cut off," Annabeth pointed out.

"That's not just what I'm worried about," Piper said. "We've shown them what we can do- we could kill them. Now they're taking no chances with us."

They all looked at one another. She was right.

"We really don't have a lot of time," Percy agreed. "Jason could you summon a large lightning strike- the church- the former church- in the town centre?"

Jason nodded.

"Don't use the sea," Annabeth said instantly. "You don't want to wake… _Him_." She shuddered.

It would be a terrible thing if Dagon came to the peoples' defence. They wouldn't know how to take him on. Percy had taken on titans and gods before. But they were entirely different- he knew nothing about Dagon- apart from the fact that he gave gold and fish in return for human sacrifices and turned his followers into fish-hybrid monsters.

He didn't even know what Dagon looked like- apart from the paintings and mosaics shown in the internet. He didn't know how he fought, planned things out, and managed to take an entire town- even a small one- an entire human settlement.

* * *

Alex's head snapped up.

"Their crops are dwindling, so they need sacrifices- and who better to sacrifice to their gods than the ones who have the blood of the gods?" He muttered.

"But even this won't be enough." He was speaking to himself out loud. "According to my brother and Piper, when the Giants woke up Gaea, they required drops of not just Percy's blood- the blood of the most powerful Greek demigod- but Annabeth's. Percy was a child of the Big Three- the most powerful demigod of his age- but even that wasn't enough. They needed Annabeth too. And if only a few drops would wake Gaea up, if they had been killed Gaea would have gained more than enough strength…" he trailed off.

The Kanes and Lexie exchanged bemused glances.

"Not good enough." He muttered. "Of course they'd have the blood of pharaohs, but only one powerful Big Three Greek demigod. Even that's not enough." He frowned. "But Lexie's mortal… They lured us all here. Not just the Kanes and myself. They lured Lexie too. But why should they? What is she to them? Why is she so important as well?" And his eyes widened. They turned to Lexie.

"Your parents," Alex said. "Were they human?"

"What?" Lexie stared at him. "Why wouldn't they be?"

No reason, apart from the fact that Alex was brought to camp later than most demigods usually were- and the other children of the Big Three.

"Who are they?" He asked, not daring to breathe.

Lexie looked down. "Look- I don't know. I've moved around from foster home to foster home for _years_. Until I came of age."

Alex froze. His eyes were wide.

"What?" Sadie asked.

"Yeah, what?" Lexie looked confused.

Alex swore- in Irish, Ancient _and_ Modern Greek.

"What?" Lexie repeated.

Carter frowned. "Yeah, Alex, what's going-" Then his eyes bugged.

"You can't be serious," he breathed.

"What?" Lexie demanded.

"Demigoddess," Alex breathed. "Or Legacy. But I'm willing to bet demigoddess- they wouldn't settle for anything less."

Lexie's eyes were wide. "No- no way!" She said, standing. "My parents'- they're dead! I grew up in foster homes!"

"Yes, well, you're not the only demigod who grew up in foster homes," Alex stated. "Leo Valdez- he's only one. Not everyone has a happy childhood as a demigod- in fact, I'm willing to bet a lot of money that everyone isn't happy to be a demigod. As I've said, it isn't exactly a dream come true when you face the reality of it."

Carter grimaced. Myths and legends- the stories were great- when they were just stories.

"We've had parents who did love their kids- but like Leo's mother- they were killed due to an 'unfortunate accident'. We've had parents who push their kids away, because they just can't deal with the fact that they have a kid who's _different_ ," Alex gritted his teeth as he said it. "And that they were the one-night stand, or at least a temporary sucker for a god who moves faster than changing clothes. Don't be so shocked."

"But I'm just ordinary," Lexie blurted. "I have a job in FedEx!"

"Anything else?" Alex raised an eyebrow. "ADHD? Dyslexia?"

Lexie bit her lip and looked down. She didn't confirm or deny his questions.

"Did you ever get into trouble for things that were not- or only partially your fault? People blamed you? Bullied you? Treated you like an outcast? Did people ever stalk you? Try to hurt or kidnap you?"

Lexie did not meet his eyes.

Alex exhaled softly.

"I don't want to run any tests," he said. "The more you know about yourself- if you are a demigoddess- the stronger your scent grows and the more monsters you attract."

"Great," Sadie muttered.

"For now we need-" Just then a rainbow appeared out of nowhere and shimmered into numerous colours and golden light. An image formed.

It was Aglaia and Nico Di Angelo.

"Alex!" She hissed.

Alex looked stunned. "What are you doing here?" He blurted.

"Rescuing you guys, of course," she retorted. "Good timing," Alex muttered. "But I'd advise you to stay away- they need the blood of Olympus to-"

"Wake up their gods," Aglaia muttered. "Yeah."

Nico shook his head. "Alex- you've been lured there. Have they performed any human sacrifices?" He asked. "Anything funny going on in Summerisle?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," Alex replied. He told them all that they had found.

Aglaia and Nico looked at each other.

"Well…" Aglaia began hesitantly, then her eyes fell on the Kanes and Lexie. Her eyes widened. "Alex… Who's this?"

"Aglaia, meet Lexie," Alex said hastily. "Lexie-meet Princess Aglaia- but just call her Aglaia- she doesn't like anything else."

But Aglaia was speechless. She had seen someone that looked just like Lexie before. That beautiful, lustrous chocolatey hair, that fair skin and big brown eyes, those gorgeous looks- she'd seen it before.

* * *

 _"Τρέξιμο!" She screamed. Run!_

 _Aglaia didn't know who she was talking to, until she saw a small girl, who looked just like the woman, carried in the arms of an older boy, running away- from something. Aglaia didn't know what- though she could see the woman clearly, everything around her- and where the children who were running off and disappearing into- was but darkness. But then she heard them scream- and the sound of... Ripping. Terror. And death._

 _But there was something- something there- a presence she felt which chilled and terrified her to the bone._

 _And the woman died. Her slender hand fell to the floor and her fingers opened somewhat. Inside it lay a sterling silver ornament._

 _A caduceus._

 _And now Aglaia knew exactly who the father of the children were._

* * *

"You…" Aglaia breathed. "Why… How…" She whispered.

Lexie suddenly grew very uncomfortable. It wasn't enough that she had to meet a _princess_ , but to have that much scrutiny from her was disconcerting.

Aglaia swallowed. "Why do you look so much like my mother's cousin?"

Alex looked startled. He took a step back. "What?"

"My mother's cousin," Aglaia said, not taking her eyes off Lexie. "You look just like her. But she's dead. She died just before I was born… Her children…" Aglaia's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"Her kids," Alex hissed. "She had kids? You mentioned they were demigods?"

"Yes," Aglaia whispered. "They were. _Their_ bodies were never found. And one of them was a girl."

* * *

Percy nodded.

"Okay- we can't sit tight here- we need a backup plan- an escape route would be better."

"An escape route," Jason muttered. "That doesn't involve rusty cars breaking down, lack of petrol, mutated Imbocans ambushing us, traps, or anything like that."

"Yeah." Percy scowled. _"That."_

They turned to Annabeth. "Any ideas?"

"Keep distracting the Imbocans," she advised. "Lightning strikes- make it difficult for them to find us." She looked at her fiancé. "Percy… Nothing that would attract Dagon's attention, but we need earthquakes. Something random- all over the place. So that they wouldn't know the source."

Percy nodded. He didn't need to be told twice. "Onto it."

He closed his eyes. Soon enough, inhuman and vaguely human shrieks were heard across town. An earthquake shook Imboca.

He heard the shaking of the unsteady buildings collapsing.

"We can't draw attention though," Jason said. "We can't spare this building either. Piper, Annabeth- come here. I'm gonna get us in the air, while Percy shakes the earth."

"What happens when the Imbocans come running _here_?" Piper demanded.

"We hide, capture one- and interrogate them," Annabeth said firmly.

"But we need to know more," Jason explained. "We need to know how these… Things got here. What happened to the humans, and if they were humans once, what happened to make them like this. We don't know much about Dagon. Even if we bring reinforcements, what if we're confronted? We wouldn't know how to beat a god we know nothing about."

Percy was about to argue, but he closed his mouth. Jason had a good point. Percy had managed to beat Ares, and all the other immortal foes he'd won against, by _knowing_ them- or at least guessing what they were like, how they think, how they act.

"I read the Bible," Annabeth's face grew dubious. "And there's nothing… Nothing that mentions the Philistines as being like this. Sure, they didn't get great press with the Israelites, but if they really were fish-hybrid monsters that sacrifice and-" she gestured to the human skins, looking green. "Skin humans, then… You know. The Israelites might have considered the subject taboo, but even so, they would have said things more vocally about them and their practices. They wouldn't have kept silent or strangely ambivalent about the subject," Annabeth explained.

Percy's unease grew. "Right. We need to find another safe house. This place is making me sick."

* * *

" _Malditos sean,"_ Orpheus Cambarro muttered. _Damn them._

"The demigods must not be killed or captured if you want to draw them in," Loki pointed out.

Orpheus turned his scowl towards him.

"Just remember; if you capture them, your promised," Loki put an emphasis on the last word. "Will suspect a trap. She will have numerous people on her side- with countless talents including strategy. And I don't think- as formidable as your people are- that they are a match for them. Just look at them now," Loki scorned. "Look at how the demigods of Olympus handled them. If you can't use brute force, then _outsmart_ them. If you kill them, they would have nothing to lose. The Olympians will turn their whole might towards you for killing Percy Jackson and three other Heroes of Olympus."

Orpheus looked darkly at the Norse god. "They will turn their gaze towards us soon enough."

"Demigods- as high the odds may be- you do have one small chance of beating," Loki admitted. "Microscopic even, but still. The Greek gods are constrained by laws- their own laws. But they will be able to retaliate if you slay one of their own children. They just can't defend them. A bit too late, but they'll think that they have nothing to lose. Same as their children."

Orpheus breathed deeply trying to calm himself down. "Freya has promised me her help," Loki said calmly. "And Odin is completely unaware. Freya is keeping him blind."

As if. That was certainly not the case. Unlike in many previous ventures, Odin knew exactly what Loki was doing this very moment.

This time, their survival- the survival of all the Nine Realm depended on Loki's mission being a success.

They just had to keep Thor in the dark. And the Olympians wouldn't be aware until it was too late.

"She cannot help herself," Loki vowed. She would not be able to. As for your master… Did I not promise him _by my troth_ to give him what I vowed? That's the strongest vow one of my kind can make. And deceiver as I may be, I told you my reasons why we needed your help. And I keep my promises, Captain Cambarro."

Cambarro relaxed at that.

"She's been having dreams," Loki put in.

His head snapped up. "Freya's counterpart in the Olympian world, Aphrodite did similar things according to the myths. Aglaia will stand no chance of resisting. Even if she's seen what you've become."

Orpheus Cambarro looked down. He saw his hands. The nails curved slightly at his feet and took a strange tinge at both hands and feet. And the feet were webbed. The veins became more prominent as they came closer to the digits.

The veins also grew more prominent in some parts of his body. He had a similar skin and fluids like an octopus or a squid. His form- when not concealed by his clothing- could reveal skin that was could change colours. Chromatophores lay right beneath the skin- cells that contain many colours of pigments, found in sea creatures such as octopuses and squids. He was taught by his master to squeeze them at will- like squeezing a balloon full of coloured dye- and his skin will change colour. His body also contained iridophores- reflecting disks that emit wondrous iridescent colours- and leucophores which mirror outwards the colours around him. His master had taught him all of it. It took practice, but….

Then Orpheus looked at his hands. His fingernails, a darker shade than regular humans, had a protrusion just underneath the nail. Octopus tentacles would jut out at any time he so wanted. And while his head and neck appeared human, some teeth- concealed within his mouth- were razor-sharp. His eyes were heat-sensitive.

He could disguise himself well enough with human women. But would what would happen if this were to last, hopefully, forever?

* * *

Aglaia tossed and turned. She tried to put it off. Said she wasn't so sure. But she knew better.

She was there again. Swimming through the deep oceans, over dark abysses. Now they did not seem as frightening. More magical, mysterious. Places full of wonder and magic.

And she was a mermaid again in her dream.

And then she swam above a large pit. It looked artificial- nothing carved by nature. Ornate engravings circled the rim with two crescents also engraved, one at the top, and one at the bottom, so the pit looked like an eye.

It seemed wondrous, mysterious and magical to Aglaia, swimming in the depths.

What brought about this dream- swimming in the mystical depths? Was it the conversation? Alex told her that it wasn't confirmed, but the way Aglaia looked at the girl- Lexie- she just knew. And by the looks of it, 'Lexie' did too- she knew as well.

She must have.

But it can't have anything to do with these dreams. Honestly? Aglaia didn't know. But there she was, diving deep into the chasm, a wondrous, magical place in her dream-mind- not at all scary as she normally would have found it.

And she saw a city. A glistening underwater metropolis, full of lights, fish and strange beings.

Only they weren't merfolk.

Next thing Aglaia knew, the dream-vision changed. There she was right in front of one of the buildings in the city.

The style- based on what Aglaia knew of- being told about Mycenaean architecture- was Cyclopean, meaning that it didn't seem to have any mortar or anything to hold the various-shaped stones in place, but there was no way to slip a piece of paper in between. The city was ancient- beyond ancient, really. It was amazing, yet some part of Aglaia- her remaining sanity she presumed- found it also sinister and the tiniest bit frightening. The buildings really weren't ugly or anything. But the whole place was darker than Poseidon's city of Atlantis which she had seen. There were fewer lights. And although she was in awe and amazed at the architecture and layout of the whole place, there were less colours, and she saw less underwater plants and all manner of sea life that were missing. Atlantis brimmed and teemed with life. Here… It was too different. Too hollow. As if the whole place was waiting for something dark, terrible and dangerous to arrive.

Aglaia turned her eyes away and examined the city more. Not so many colours, again, not like Atlantis. It chilled her. But it was ornate nonetheless, filled with engravings and hieroglyphs not unlike Egyptians, Mayans and Aztecs. It was obviously a different art-style, but it was still quite astounding. Only frightening. Aglaia saw a monolith right in front of her. Sculptures depicting vaguely humanoid shapes, only that they didn't exactly look… Human. They were seen frolicking around or relaxing in grottoes, or praying in underwater shrines. Other adjoining scenes portrayed them fighting, wrestling with whales. But it couldn't be accurate because it showed one of the creatures as being roughly the same size as the whale, whereas the rest of them appeared to be human-sized.

And the creatures…

"Enjoying yourself, _querida_?"

Aglaia whirled sharply. And her heart jumped. A very handsome man stood right behind her. With skin golden-bronze, which could only be Mediterranean. He had a chiselled face, a carved jaw and facial outline, and a perfect profile and fine lips. His dark, liquid eyes, almond-shaped, pierced through Aglaia's soul and saw everything about her. She felt like melting. He had a short-trimmed beard that made him look distinguished- aristocratic. He appeared Spanish.

She had seen him in the previous dream. And she felt herself being magnetically pulled towards him. She felt as if her insides- and any embarrassing parts of her- were melting.

The next thing she knew, she was in his arms, clinging to them, gazing wide-eyed, entranced at the man. The heat from his body, his closeness, was intoxicating. His musky scent…

And he had a look of desire in his eyes. Desire that must have been mirrored in her expression. Only she knew it wasn't natural. She wasn't supposed to desire him. She didn't know how or why, but she just knew. It wasn't natural.

Something was wrong. But for now she couldn't break out of the trance.

The man twined his strong fingers in Aglaia's hair. He pulled her head back, and kissed him firmly. She felt his strong hands all over her body, and nearly whimpered. Aglaia pushed herself closer and eagerly, to him.

Only something wasn't right.

The kiss stopped and they pulled back, Aglaia still feeling hazy. And then she saw it. She saw the dark of the eyes expanding, and something else. His fingers tightened around her, and she tried to cry out in alarm, only that her voice didn't work. She looked down and saw his nails were black and there were potrusions- hole right beneath them, as he turned his hands. Suddenly, tentacles sprung from the holes, the tentacles of an octopus or a squid, dragging her closer, tighter, like one of those animals when it catches its prey. She tried to scream. Again, her voice didn't work. He grasped her tighter without effort. She could feel the suctions tugging against her delicate skin, and the tentacles expanded and grew longer, winding themselves around her. She looked down, wildly. That was when she saw that more tentacles were coming from his feet, which were webbed. They dragged her and pulled her back. He looked down at Aglaia, and bent to kiss her… Only for her to see, against the dark of his mouth, that his teeth resembled that of a shark's….

And that was when she woke up, finding herself panting in the horror and shock of the revelations.

And that she was utterly powerless in her dreams, even in her own desires.

* * *

"My lord Summerisle," Alex said casually.

Lord Summerisle looked up.

Alex found him surrounded by a group of people near his estate, preparing for some sort of festival.

"Quite the festivities going on," Alex remarked.

Lord Summerisle smiled. "Oh yes."

"It's really interesting, I thought that May Day was over, as I've said, but I've found some interesting surprises," Alex continued as Lexie and the Kane siblings appeared nearby.

"Oh, have you?" Lord Summerisle asked.

"Yes," Alex smiled back, but it was a frightening smile that seriously scared his enemies and he knew it.

"You see… That local church was burnt around the same time your ancestor, the same time he developed the strains of fruit and vegetables that would prosper in the Gulf Stream and volcanic soil here. Which brings us to a conclusion… That the people here who turned to the worship of the old gods did that."

"Well…" he shrugged. "Yes."

"And it's past May Day," Alex nodded. "I saw the fruit and vegetable baskets by the altar. Funny, they looked rather meagre, didn't they? I wasn't aware of any exports in the mainland- Scotland _and_ England, or anywhere else in Europe, coming from the Hebrides lately. Yes, Britain is struggling to get back to the EU at the moment, but… Even so, there would have been a great deal of exports at this time of year. The problem is, why isn't there any? And it's such a pity. A few days after the Spring Festival- May Day. You know, the ancients- _our_ ancestors- would have undertook drastic measures right now." Alex continued smiling at Lord Summerisle, who was likely freaked out right now, even if he didn't show it.

"Really?" He said.

"Yes, well… Their modern followers would have followed in their footsteps, albeit in a slightly less violent manner." Alex just kept smiling happily at the man. He was eager for the kill now. "You see, they built this _giant_ effigy- according to Julius Caesar's accounts, made out of wicker wood. And you know what?" Alex grinned. "They stuffed it. With animals, like goats and sheep. Piled it up high- I don't know, maybe they had a pulley system. But you know what? They had slaves too. Or captives. Anyone taken from the losing side or war, for example. And they shut them up inside the wicker man. And then they set it on fire. Those animals and humans burned to death inside the wicker man. But hey, that was long ago. I'm sure plenty of neo-Pagans don't dare perform human sacrifices- they're too noble and hospitable. Even though, for example," Alex laughed. "Two policemen came here in succession, one in the seventies named Sergeant Howie and another one more recently, Officer Matheson. They came investigating disappearances. And they themselves disappeared from public view. As if no one ever remembered they existed. Strange, isn't it? Especially since the crops in Summerisle- based on what we've found- were dwindling at both times. In the seventies just as Sergeant Howie came to the island. And now, just as Officer Matheson came here and disappeared." Alex laughed. "But _of course!_ It has to be _nothing_ more than coincidence, right? Even though you're continuing your May Day celebrations and rituals way past the first of May." Alex's eyes looked cold, even though he laughed and they seemed to penetrate Lord Summerisle's darkest secrets. "As if you're still praying for change. Waiting for sacrifice. Waiting… For the gods to wake. By the blood of the gods."

The people around Lord Summerisle- a few men and women, stood in icy silence. Alex was the only one laughing, but he did not take his eyes off the aristocrat. Not once.

"You know, my mother dabbled in neo-Paganism once. Though I admit- she certainly doesn't seem like the religious type for any religion." Alex went on. "But hey, when your parents blamed you for what happened to your brother, I suppose she needed a little faith in her life. Especially as she was saddled with two offspring, sired by different men, one of which might have been an Olympian _god_." Alex looked menacing, grinning like that. "Or so she always believed. She was desperate and eager. And you know what? She had visitors. My little sister and I saw them. It was around May Day, I believe," Alex said calmly. "We were small children. The May Day celebrations went in full swing- I could hear them from the back yard. A lot of people wearing animal costumes, playing around with fire. Just like now. And my mum insisted my little sister take part in the festival as the Queen of the May." Alex's smile was gone now, but his eyes remained on Lord Summerisle. "I screamed. I fought. I didn't trust my mother- or the people she found trustworthy. But she shut me up. And my sister… Well… Like Sergeant Howie and Officer Matheson, that was the last time I ever saw Nuala again." Alex paused. He took in the deathly silence.

"But of course, it was just a coincidence, wasn't it?" He laughed. "Even if I thought I met you there. Come now, my lord. I'm ready to dismiss coincidences. But only one thing remains. _One_ question." He looked at him.

"What the f*** have you done to my sister, you low-life bas****?"

* * *

 **There it is. Anybody starting to understand now?**


	10. Chapter 10

**I promise the Avengers will play a big role in the next chapter, but in this one, some things need to get underway. Remember we've got various things happening, in Summerisle, Imboca and Mexico. Lord Summerisle needs to be dealt with and we get a glimpse of what the Asgardians are planning.**

* * *

 **This Chapter :** **The confrontation with Lord Summerisle reveals shocking revelations about Alex that he himself never knew- and why a little girl was murdered. Percy and the gang get word to the Avengers, and Thor tries to explain what the hell is going on. And finally, dealing with people that evaded justice for so long, Alex snaps and deals something truly terrible to the islanders- particularly the one who killed his sister. Aglaia also gets a mysterious visitor who warns her and gives her a cryptic message about her fate and destiny- and why the universe is descending to madness.**

* * *

 **To Aquafin: Well things are going to be revealed. A few here. There are plenty of clues lying around.**

 **To** **Guest Reviewer** **: Oh, something** _ **spectacular**_ **is going to happen to Summerisle, courtesy of Alex. Outstanding. I hope you won't be disappointed.**

 **To** **sid** **.** **kush32** **: This Lord Summerisle is the grandson of the one we all remember (immortalised by the late Sir Christopher Lee, he was** _ **amazing**_ **). As for Lexie's parent, wasn't the symbol Aglaia remembered, clutched in her dying mother's hand, a clue? Percy and co will definitely show their power, as for Loki… Put the pieces together. Loki promised Orpheus Cambarro something- and he mentioned that Freya (whom he made a bargain with) has been sending Aglaia those dreams about Captain Cambarro. Captain Cambarro saw Aglaia in some gold Dagon gave him. Odin** _ **knows**_ **what Loki is doing and they want Freya's daughters back because their power would save and restore balance to the Nine Realms. As for Dagon, he's lying low for the moment. Waiting for the trap to spring, the sacrifices he can get and more.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I do NOT own** _ **The Wicker Man**_ **\- that's Anthony Shaffer and I also don't own H.P Lovecraft's works. Or the** _ **Avengers**_ **\- that's Marvel. Or the** _ **Kane Chronicles**_ **and the famous** _ **Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus series**_ **.**

* * *

Everyone else froze.

Lord Summerisle cleared his throat. "My dear young man," he said. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"No?" Alex raised an eyebrow. "Strange. Cause I thought I made myself pretty clear. If not, then there's an awful amount of coincidences going around my lord." He drawled the last two words with not a small amount of venom. "The two policemen that came to Summerisle to investigate _disappearances_ themselves disappeared. They both disappeared on the spring celebrations. And when the harvest was poor, like it is now, judging from the looks of things. So did my sister back in Ireland who was made Queen of the May. None of them were ever seen again, yet I've managed to connect _you_ \- if not the whole of Summerisle- to the disappearances, _my lord_." He now held a great deal of venom in his words. "And now we're here. A stranger coincidence, isn't it? Lexie, who has no memory of her parents, Carter and Sadie who are the blood of Pharaohs and hosts of Egyptian gods, and myself the son of an Olympian god." He let that sink in. "I think you knew all along. My mother certainly did. And she was affiliated with the Nekrikí Agóna- the terrorist group, you might have heard from the news, years back. And I definitely remember you. That night is burned into my soul."

There was a strong silence louder than thunder.

"For many years I have been waiting to ask the question _why_." Alex said quietly. "Sergeant Howie and Officer Matheson had nothing to do with your gods. They were innocent- not without flaws, I guarantee, but they only wanted to help. To save lives. You tricked them. Murdered them. In cold blood. My sister too. There was no possible way she could defend herself. She did not choose to _die_." Alex's eyes blazed and up above thunder was heard crackling through the storm clouds that were quickly occluding the whole island. "She was a _child_. A small child barely in school. She had nothing to do with gods or the supernatural of any kind. You picked them because you thought they wouldn't be missed. And nobody would ever see or know you. But you were wrong. Someone did see. Someone knew. More than one." Alex's eyes flashed as the lightning did. The thunder echoed all around. " _I_ knew. You think you could get away with all the evil things that you've done? You think your people can?" His voice grew and so did the thunder and lightning. And the winds that started to move about dangerously.

"Enjoying your fruits and vegetables bred by the ashes of those _people_. Those people that did _not_ deserve to die. My father is Zeus. For years I have been reluctant to accept this heritage. For years I wanted nothing or little to do with the parents that were the cause of my misery. I thought my father had left me before I was born. But I was wrong- I was very wrong. My father is more present than ever before." A funnel cloud grew above him.

"Both fathers, in fact." Alex hissed approaching the aristocrat whose face was deathly white. The people around him looked wildly, panicking at the sight of the storm clouds and looking at Alex in fear.

"You say your gods protect you, but will they dare challenge mine?" Alex asked boldly. "Or me? They might accept your atrocities, your theft of innocent lives for your own greed, people of Summerisle, but I promise you, my father Zeus loathes those who escape punishment for innocent murder and exploits such things for their own benefit." Thunder boomed and the lightning was much too bright. It lit up Alex's face in an unnatural way.

Lord Summerisle stumbled backwards, nearly tripping. "Please," he tried to calm Alex down. "Your grief is getting the worse of you. We do not know anything about the disappearances, or your sister…"

"And yet you speak perfect English," Alex drawled. "And claim that you don't get many visitors this far up north. Strange as most of the Hebrides speak Scots Gaelic and Manx. As do most neo-Pagans this far north. Yet everyone I met spoke perfect English as if they've associated themselves quite a great deal with foreigners. Does this mean you're _lying_?" Alex laughed as the thunder came again.

"No!" Lord Summerisle's face was white. "No- we would never-"

"I'm a demigod, Lord Summerisle. I know of the Blood of Olympus. I knew what it did during the Second Giant War, and I'm guessing you know too. You knew that Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase's blood spilt to the earth and woke the Earth Mother, and gave her power. You lured me here- the son of Zeus, and the two siblings- Blood of Pharaohs, powerful magicians and hosts of Horus and Isis. And another demigoddess- a legacy of many pantheons and a child of a god." He laughed.

"I know your treachery. And I'm giving you this one chance." Alex's eyes blazed. "Take it down. Destroy everything. Turn yourselves over to the authorities, and no one, I mean _no one_ , gets hurt, much less killed."

Lord Summerisle swallowed, then regained some of his courage.

"You accuse me of murder," he said boldly. "I _saw_ you." Alex shouted, as the thunder boomed deafeningly. "Just as my sister disappeared for good. I'm not mistaken. You came all the way to Ireland from Scotland for some spring festival. And now you were here, when this policeman appears- again during the spring festivities and when the crops were dwindling and the harvest seems bad. And we've had reports that another police officer came here decades back, again when the harvest was poor, and he never returned to the mainland where he came from. And now we're here- powerful demigods and pharaohs, and I'm certain you knew my mother. Who was affiliated with the Nekrikí Agóna and sold me to them, the Agóna who _knew_ , everything that was happening in the supernatural worlds, including the Greco-Roman one, and the Second Giant War. They knew how Gaea, Mother Earth, was awoken. And my _mother_ was affiliated with them. And _you_ were affiliated with _her_." Alex's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"My guess is that you want your gods to challenge ours. You and my mother were connected by the Agóna. You promised her all sorts of things. Power, freedom, admiration, respect, attention. Maybe even love. In exchange, she had to give the two children she never wanted. That was an easy trade. But my father was Zeus- she didn't dare enrage him- she feared him knowing and _you_ had no way of knowing if your gods were up to the challenge just yet. But you needed something. You needed a sacrifice. Sergeant Howie and Officer Matheson were meant for the continuation of the harvest here in Summerisle. But my sister…" Alex paused. "Why her? Why was _she_ so important? She was nobody."

Lord Summerisle took a deep breath. "Don't bother lying," Alex spat. Lightning started accumulating.

Lord Summerisle glared at Alex, his dark eyes dangerous. "Your sister," he hissed, recovering his nerve. "Was a descendant of the Tuatha Dé Danann, as are _you_." He glared hatefully at Alex. "We thought it would please them. The gods. That at least, in their slumber they would send something back to us- a message. Even sleeping, like your Mother Earth Gaea, they would send messages, their consciousness would be aware of some things at least. The blood of the Goidelic Irish gods runs in your veins, and the blood of the Olympian gods. Ask yourself, your family had a connection with the High Kings of Ireland, crowned upon Tara before they fell so _disgustingly_ low." He hissed. "Descendants as a matter of fact. But you were right. They were still asleep. We couldn't challenge your gods just yet. And even when they woke up, they would be weakened. But your sister-Nuada Airgetlám's direct descendant- would have a little power in her blood to stir the gods' consciousness and have them communicate with us. Tell us what to do next. And they _did_ speak. Oh, they _spoke_." He was practically dripping with malice. "We had to wait for a while. For the catastrophe that happened a few years back- a shockwave of the supernatural that came together- Viking, Greek and Roman and Egyptian. _And_ the Christian supernatural too, because we couldn't function. Those combined forces emitted a power that sent a shockwave throughout the world. The gods started to stir more, to _wake_. That was when we were told to start preparing. But first, we needed them to communicate with us. First we needed to spill blood. Rather _significant_ blood, descended from the Irish High Kings and the Tuatha Dé Danann. And it was the spring festival where everything burst into bloom. The Christians forget that before, the Queen of the May is sacrificed to appease the gods. We could not build a wicker man just yet. The authorities would know. Those pesky mortals, all Christians, would stop us." Alex looked with loathing at the man.

"So we crowned your sister as the Queen of the May. Once the festivities were finished, we did what we had to do. Nuala's corpse now lies in the peat bogs of rural Ireland, near the place where she once played. And the gods _spoke_ ," he hissed. "They answered. And no one found out. After all, the Agóna did what they had to do. They promised us. The Triumvirate were fools, but the Agóna knew, the gods would answer."

Alex was white-faced now. "God always knows," he said, reverting to the good Catholic that was inside of him. "God always knows." He repeated. He made the sign of the cross, asking for God's forgiveness for the pain he was about to unleash, to help them escape but to punish them because nothing would stop them- and they weren't sorry for all the evil selfishness they did. "He loves and he forgives. That's why I ask God to forgive you now. And all the residents of this island." He looked at them. His hatred had disappeared momentarily. "Because I _never_ will."

He slammed a burst of power, and winds shoved the cult-figure aristocrat back several metres. And Alex began to unleash hell.

* * *

Aglaia did not step out to meet Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Lee Fletcher and Michael Yew. In fact, she wouldn't step out until they reached New Rome.

What was with this sudden anti-sociality? She would have loved to meet them. She never shied away from meeting new people- being a princess and living a very public life trained out all shyness from her.

So what disturbed her? The dream.

And something Chiron said. Long ago… She just couldn't remember what.

Something about the Mist. And the annoying, yet strangely sympathetic visitors who were inhumanly beautiful and pale- like ice or diamonds. The ones that infuriatingly brought the S.H.I.E.L.D agents to the doorstep of camp and New Athens. She would never see them again. And she was okay with that.

But these dreams were disturbing. And she just kept having them.

She wasn't stupid. She knew demigod dreams. But she just couldn't work these ones out. And that was the most confounding thing of all.

Just who the heck was that man? The one who she had always dreamed of?

And there was something wrong. Something off.

She had another dream that burst through. A necklace- a dazzling lacework collar on the most beautiful lady's throat. Pudgy baby hands reached up to touch it, but the lady holding her…

Aglaia shook her head.

" _Πάω τρελός,"_ she muttered. _"Είμαι γαμημένο τρελός_. _"_

She shook her head.

She couldn't stand it anymore.

But she remembered what Chiron said: They weren't supposed to meet.

What if this thing with Dagon- dreams and all- wasn't supposed to happen? How did the Greek mythological world keep from colliding with the Egyptian and Norse/Viking ones? And not to mention Aztec and whatever else? After all…

Aglaia suddenly remembered. "The Mist," she murmured. Chiron said that in the Greek world it was controlled by the goddess Hecate. In the Viking world it came from between 'fire and ice'- generated by the fires of the demonic Muspellheim, and the frozen ice-waste of Niflheim, spread out by the powerful _Ginnungagap_. Percy said that it was the topmost layer of the _Duat_ \- the world of gods, spirits and monsters that existed beneath the mortal world 'like a vast ocean' with many layers.

And the Mist was failing. After all, how could it not. Shouldn't a Norse god like Thor have appeared as something completely different? And the mortals should never have been able to comprehend it. They shouldn't have seen anything from their myths. Aglaia wondered if the Mist started breaking down after that, or if this was truly, years in the making.

" _Σκατά,"_ she muttered.

Because now she was starting to catch up; to understand.

But at what cost?

What was the truly horrifying secret here?

"You are almost there," a voice said. Aglaia nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Who said that?" She hissed.

"Someone who is not your enemy," the voice continued.

Aglaia blinked madly when she saw… Someone.

The air seemed to shimmer in a hazy-sort of way. There was a tall, strong-looking handsome man. He was, undisputedly, _not_ mortal. His skin was powder-blue and it looked greyish in some areas, like ashes had been deliberately placed there, and he wore a head-ornament that was shaped and shone like a crescent moon on his forehead, similar to some statues of Artemis. Bare-chested, there was a long necklace- which fell to the ground- and Aglaia realised they were living snakes. His hair was long, curling and most astonishing of all was that _water_ flowed from his long locks. Furthermore, there was something in the middle of his forehead. Like a closed eye, except it was horizontal. But even without that, he had an aura of power about him, and Aglaia knew she was in the presence of a god.

"You're one of the Hindu deities," she guessed.

He smiled gently and inclined his head.

"Why have you visited me- my lord?"

Belatedly she noticed he was sitting down- hovering in mid-air, with his legs crossed. She swallowed. She could not deny that so much power radiated from him.

"You have come close to the answer now," The deity warned her. "Very close. You have a strong heart that encompasses so many, but are you strong enough for the truth?"

Aglaia whispered: "What truth?"

"Soon. You cannot fight fate," he said. "Know that what is to happen cannot be stopped." His face looked bowed with sorrow.

"I understand. Believe me, I know. I too, have lost the one I loved- she meant more to me than anything in this world. And she was taken so cruelly from me- betrayed by those whom she loved and trusted." His face darkened in rage, and Aglaia felt herself recoil in terror.

"Forgive me," his face softened. "Just remember- terrible times lie ahead of you. When I lost the woman I loved, I danced a dance of death and destruction to wreak havoc on the ones who were responsible."

Aglaia took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," she said quietly. He seemed lost in sad memories.

"But she was returned to me- in another form," he spoke to her. "You are fated to be the cause of the universe's destruction through love, as others before you have. But soon you may be presented with a choice to save it. If you have enough courage and wit to accept it. But first," he looked at her right in the eye. "You must accept yourself. In all forms."

Aglaia blinked. "I don't understand," she began. "What- what are you-" But before she could say anymore, her eyes widened and she realised that the deity had gone.

" _Restore what has been lost,"_ his voice whispered in her head.

Aglaia was every bit as bewildered as anyone could possibly be with such a cryptic message. Cryptic, but extremely powerful. She had the feeling that this god was telling the truth- and that she would be extremely foolish to ignore his warning- whatever it meant.

She just hoped she would understand- when the time was right, whenever that was.

* * *

"Percy," Jason said urgently. "We've found a route."

"Great!" Percy jumped up.

"Hold on a minute," Annabeth warned. "We need to get a signal first- contact them."

She and Piper had been kneeling for the last fifteen minutes or so using a borrowed device from the Hephaestus Cabin. Unfortunately, Annabeth and Piper were starting to believe that the cabin members had accidentally swapped one junk piece of work with an actual good one.

"The Argo II should receive this signal, or Festus," Piper frowned. "But something's up."

"Most likely the weather activity," Annabeth deduced. "Jason- can you-"

"On it," Jason said before she finished the sentence. "Only a small bit- keep the thunderstorm going or else they'll start to suspect."

And Jason cleared his mind desperately trying to do his job.

"This isn't working," Percy muttered. "I'm going to try Iris Message."

"Percy-" Annabeth began. "No, Annabeth, we prepare to leave as quickly as this is over with. Piper keep a clear lookout. I'm going to contact the Avengers- maybe they can contact your brother. Let's go."

The four of them prepared to go, while Percy produced the Iris Message crystal fountain, poured some residue water in- everything was so filthy, he made sure the dirt was gone before putting it in the fountain. Shining a flashlight on the crystal he said: "Fleecy, do me a solid. Show me the Avengers," he said very clearly, sliding a drachma in the coin slot.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Tony began. "You haven't stopped," he shifted his hand. "Changing 'round. Other people in Asgard are doing the same-"

"Not all of us, just the most important ones to the mortals," Thor put in.

"And Asgard, and all the Nine Realms which your father oversees- which I add, include our dear, always perilous, eternally endangered earth- are dying?" Tony stared at him.

"Whoa, hold on." Steve held his hand up. _"Dying?"_

"DYING?!" Scott looked alarmed and terrified. "Man, I am _so_ not prepared for that!" He needed to contact his lawyer.

"Yes, my friends, I am afraid it is true," Thor said sombrely. "The Nine Realms; Asgard, Vanaheim, Midgard, Alfheim, Jotunheim, Nidavellir, Muspelheim, Niflheim and even Helheim, the realm of the dead, are in severe danger. Well, maybe not earth," Thor added as an afterthought. "But earth will be left severely defenceless and vulnerable- to forces beyond mortal comprehension. Even immortals may not stand a chance against the forces that may or may not attack and destroy earth. The Mist is breaking down, on our side, because Muspelheim's fire is weakening and Nifleheim is fading away. And while those worlds are seen as our enemies, it is nonetheless, very dangerous as they are necessary to maintain the veil between worlds. Now mortals are beginning to see clearer and comprehend things which used to be beyond them. Soon, they will be able to see supernatural forces at work. Some, such as our old friends HYDRA will take advantage of such situations in order to dominate. Others, well, if mortals see monsters and demons beyond their wildest imaginations, running through the streets there will, no doubt, be panic."

"And then monsters don't hold back," Wanda suddenly realised. "They'll kill without hesitating."

"Slaughtering in masses. Monsters from every supernatural world in this universe, will descend and wreak chaos upon Midgard," Thor said gravely. "Asgard is in no position to help. And the Olympians, based on what I've heard, are fighting their own wars. Already many ancient forces, thought to be long-dead, are awakening now in this world due to the absence of the Mist."

The Avengers all looked at each other, alarmed.

"Anyway to put it back up?" Tony asked hopefully. Scott prayed that there was- if there was anyone capable of putting it back together.

"Right now Asgard is dealing with it, and Vanaheim." Thor confirmed. "But the gravest threat, I believe, is here in Midgard." He looked at each of them. "These… Things that are waking…. Are they gods?"

Steve stepped forwards and briefed him. Eventually everyone else put something in as well.

Thor looked disturbed. "We do not have much time. If we cannot kill them all, we need to put them back to their slumber. In fact-" But before he could finish, a rainbow appeared out of nowhere and began shimmering emitting golden light.

It was Percy Jackson.

* * *

"Guys, I'm sorry to disturb you, but I haven't got much time."

Percy spoke to them, telling them what they found in Imboca. A number of them looked sick and Thor looked alarmed.

Percy spoke to them about the Imbocans. He didn't know where the humans were- or if they truly were the humans that somehow transformed into fish-hybrid people. He also mentioned that they were in a tannery full of skins- human skins which the Imbocans must have dealt with. They looked really grossed out and sickened by this.

"I don't really understand," he admitted. "Annabeth says that there's nothing in the Bible or the Hebrew Torah or the Qu'ran that mentions this happening to the Philistines who the Ancient Jews clashed with. Like, a lot. Surely they must have mentioned something- a little hint, maybe? Something like, I don't know, the people they were fighting were bloodthirsty fish-hybrid monsters? But _no_. All that Aglaia knew was that it was weird that the Philistines who came from one of the Greek islands in the Aegean in the west, would worship a god from the _east_. The mer-people down there are freaking out-"

"Hang on a minute," Tony said, recovering his nerve. _"Mermaids?"_

Percy and just about everybody rolled their eyes. Except for Peter who looked interested and Scott who was excited.

"Yes, and even my father can't figure out what's going on. And then when we got to Spain, we saw that the Catholic Church had been… Invaded? Renovated? Anyway, it said in Spanish, the… err…"

"Esoteric," Annabeth's voice piped in. "It means, specially for, or only to be shared with a select group of people."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that. And the _Order of Dagon_ in Spanish."

"So definitely Dagon," Tony said, for once not cheeky.

"Yup, he's the one responsible," Percy said. "I don't know how many there are. But I think they're amphibious."

"So… There could be more down there," Natasha realised. Percy nodded. "Yup. This town is awful- it's filthy and it's in bad shape. I've seen a lot of terrible places, but they can't even cut this close. Only Tartarus and the Fields of Punishment is worse. Well, actually the Fields of Punishment is just as bad, or way better than this stinking hole."

"It's like everything is rotting," Annabeth's voice appeared.

"Yeah. Like it's temporary," Percy continued. "So they might have homes down there that the mer-people are avoiding. And the fish. That's what I don't know. How do they get so many fish and gold if the mer-people are saying most of them are gone? I don't know, but I know for sure, they're definitely killing people. Humans." Percy took a deep breath, trying not to be nauseous. "I don't know where they've taken Aglaia's uncle and aunt who've been kidnapped on the Mediterranean. Or where Dagon really is. Only that these people have got to be stopped. And there's probably many more of them down there."

"You have to alert the US navy," Annabeth now appeared. "And the British. Percy's already sent a warning to the Greeks. The French and the Spanish too- the Spanish government sent people up to Imboca-"

"And they were never seen again," Bruce nodded. "Yeah, we know."

"Bring some torpedoes," Percy put in. "And missiles. Anything you've got."

"Yeah, we'd come to straight away, but-"

"I get it," Percy interrupted. "You've got your own problems. You're dealing with Aztec gods?" They nodded.

"Maybe…" Then Percy shook his head. "Nah. The point is, we're dealing with this right now. And maybe… Can you please tell the other demigods?"

"Will do," Steve nodded. "But what about Alex?" Percy shrugged, his face looked dark.

"If he's still in Scotland, then there's little chance of us reaching him right now," Percy stated, but he couldn't get rid of the feeling that there was a darker, more sinister force at work than these bloodthirsty gods who were waking up.

"Look, just keep an eye out," he warned. "For anything more. These gods haven't unleashed the worst just yet, which means that there's still more to come. It's either that, or there's someone else behind the scenes, playing us, edging us on."

Clint scowled. "I hate those people."

"You're not the only one," Percy muttered.

"Listen, we've gotta go, just tell them, please? And keep your eyes and ears open."

The rainbow shimmered again and disappeared.

Just then someone came running in.

"We're in trouble!" He gasped.

* * *

Alex had never looked more dangerous to anyone. Even if his comrades were there, they would agree without hesitation.

"Carter, Sadie," Alex called out calmly. "Lexie."

Just then, the braver- or stupider- Summerisle locals came up. Including one strongman, who was big and burly, built like a cyclops, but less friendly-looking than Percy's half-brother Tyson. They were surrounded.

Lord Summerisle was being helped to his feet.

"I'm giving you this one chance," Alex said calmly. "You can stop everything you're doing. You can give it up. Never take another life again and turn yourself over to the authorities in the mainland. Most of you will receive mercy- if you took no direct part in killing. Nothing will happen to your children. But you have to face justice for what you did- to Sergeant Howie and Officer Matheson. And my sister Nuala along with any others you might have killed."

They stared at him.

"There is no death penalty in mortal laws, here in the British Isles and the rest of Europe," Alex reminded. "You won't face death. A bigger mercy than what you gave to those innocent policemen and my poor _sister_." Alex gritted his teeth.

"But as you've said, I'm not entirely mortal, am I?" Alex was seriously beginning to look real threatening. The wind ripped a tree stump and was dangerously swinging a nearby vehicle. "I respect and uphold the laws of people. But there are many laws, and many worlds. If I can't have justice, then I will most certainly make do with vengeance." His sapphire eyes darkened, and it looked like there were storms inside them.

"This is something that will make you familiar with. I will rain down everything I can give to you- any catastrophe, any calamity, will be too merciful to give to you. I will give them _all_. I will curse you. Because you enjoyed food which you paid with the blood and ashes of others whose right of life was _not_ yours to take, you _will_ taste it. Forever. In the food you eat, in the water and fluids you consume. Everything you place in your mouths will taste of their blood and their ashes. Sergeant Howie, Officer Matheson, Nuala and every other victim you've ever sacrificed unwillingly will have their due." He snarled venomously at them. All the people were listening now. " _Their_ payment for what they've given to _you_. If they can't have justice, the least I can do is avenge them. Your people will _suffer_. Your fields will lie _waste_." The wind was howling. "Lightning will fall from the sky and acid rain. People will starve and die, and you will all wail and howl to the skies for your slumbering gods to wake but they will not hear you. They are deaf to your pleas and you will suffer and waste away, watching your loved ones die. Your homes will burn to ash. Your ill-gained wealth will be destroyed. This island will be poisoned, just as your ancestor made it fertile. And no one can help you. No good, honest person will ever set foot upon this island again. No amount of aid will save you. No one will speak of this place, or of any of you, except for a curse. Your lines will end- none of you will have any descendants." Alex finished his curse.

In all honesty, he didn't know if he could make that happen at all. But Alex felt a tingling power, a sensation that he had never felt before, reverberating in his bones and blood. In the air particles all around him, his skin and hair, and the tips of his fingers. The winds was fast now, and the lightning sizzled dangerously.

"You will not stop us," Lord Summerisle threatened. "Our gods will awake. You are outnumbered."

The islanders- emboldened now- surrounded them more closely.

"We will see." Alex narrowed his eyes.

"Sadie!"

Sadie was ready. _"Ha-di!"_ She cried, wand and staff in hand.

 _Smash_. All around them, the people fell back and Alex had his weapon- the Imperial Gold sword in his hand.

"Go!" He shouted. Carter whipped out his _khopesh_. Lexie gaped and looked alarmed.

"Um…" She whimpered. "Help!"

"Make for the wharf!" Alex shouted.

They ran. Alex struck with lightning.

Lord Summerisle sat up, glaring. "Get them!" he screamed. "Stop them- the gods must wake! Before _their_ gods destroy us!"

Several sprang up and ran towards them. Alex pulled the winds and lightning at his disposal. Sadie and Carter were rocking at what they always do best- combat-magician modes. Lexie squeaked not really knowing what to do.

"Bring them- as sacrifices!" Lord Summerisle shouted furiously.

Alex knew his sword would be little good to mortals. But it was gold. It generated electricity.

He pointed it to a line of people- men that were running towards them with nets, axes and a bunch of other nasty things. Lightning shot out and smashed into them, and they screamed as they went down. The grey clouds were now close to forming a tornado.

Cars in the streets, flyers and other things were being blown away, the people grabbed onto things like rock and trees to stay rooted, but some screamed as they were swept off.

Still, Lord Summerisle pointed, and several islanders, grimness in their eyes, clawed their way towards the demigods and magicians.

Alex knew he couldn't keep this up for long.

"We need to get out of here!" He shouted. "Carter, Sadie- do you know-"

Sadie's eyes widened. "Carter- the _Duat_!"

"What?" Lexie squawked.

"Guys, hold on!" Carter shouted.

"To what?" Lexie screamed.

"Us!" He shouted back.

Alex was summoning more winds that swirled in gusts towards the islanders and lightning flashed, crackling, hitting anyone who was closest to them. Rains were starting to fall, Alex willed more to come.

"Look out!" Lexie screamed. An islander- the big one- jumped out of nowhere, behind them.

He had somehow managed to sneak up on them.

Carter attempted to strike, but he smashed him, tossing him aside like a rag doll.

"YOU-" Sadie began. She hurled curses and whatever else at the man, but a few others had caught up to them, and grabbed her around her middle. Sadie screamed and yelled more magic, but more people came, and she could only kick and fight desperately hard. She dropped her wand and staff.

Lexie gasped as someone held her tightly. Alex threw lightning at the man's head. But it was too dangerous.

Alex cursed when he saw that there were too many. The words, _Zombie apocalypse_ wouldn't do it justice as a description. Alex threw a blast of wind all around him, like a shockwave, but he failed to notice one of them coming in.

It was a child. A small kid who by all rights shouldn't be there.

A little girl.

With blonde hair and blue eyes.

One of the islanders was holding her, and pressing a knife at her throat. She was dressed in a white dress. Just like Nuala had been before the festival that sealed the end of her life as Queen of the May. With flowers in her hair, dress, and around her neck. White shoes. Alex couldn't do it. It was a weakness, but this time, he couldn't. All his hate and rage ebbed away. He couldn't do it. He just couldn't.

And they knew it. Part of Alex hated himself. But he couldn't.

The wind died down. "Stop this," he whispered.

But they didn't.

The big islander threw something at him- a boulder. Alex dodged, but barely. It slammed his body to the ground and he hit his head. He was unconscious.

* * *

Lexie was desperate. This wasn't looking good at all.

It didn't help that she felt useless. Completely and utterly guilty as well as useless, for being the one weak link. If Lexie could have struck out at them, if she had any training whatsoever…

But it was useless. Whether the princess was right or not, demigoddess or not, Lexie was utterly useless.

She knew that as she was hoisted up, on the big, burly islander's shoulder. "Sadie," she whispered, short of whimpering, to the unconscious girl on his other shoulder. "Sadie, please. Sadie, wake up."

But it was no use. They had already carried Carter's and Alex's forms up ahead.

Lexie didn't know where they were going. She didn't want to know or find out in any way. But it was not good.

She knew Celts sacrificed to their gods, human prisoners of war. Even more than the Romans for all their supposed brutality- in fact, did the Romans ever sacrifice anyone to their gods- she didn't know. But these neo-Pagan fanatics would.

They didn't want puny old human sacrifices anymore. They wanted demigods.

 _S***._

Lexie needed to do something- fast. The man who was carrying her- the burly islander, a strongman, apparently- had his hair long. It was tied back with silver things. Things with….

Lexie's eyes widened.

They didn't bother knocking her out. They must have guessed she was the weak link but she had her uses.

She remembered in one of her foster homes, her foster parents would lock everything- the cupboards, the pantry and cool box. In fact, they even did it to the fridge at home. Lexie had been starving. She needed to eat. So she learned to make thing- lock picks with bits of metal, like in a plug- though she knew it was very dangerous, she was desperate- and her hairpins. She had one hairpin on now. But she wasn't chained. She was bound by ropes.

But the things in his hair was sharp. And her hands were in front. If she could…

But she had to be careful.

The islanders were dressed up. They had seemingly recovered from the scare Alex and the Kanes gave them, wearing festival outfits- folk dress that looked very different than the ones Highlanders' typically used; linen dresses with embroidered colourful aprons, bonnets, linen shirts and colourful tartan trews or culottes with matching jackets. Even a guy in a brown suit. But most weird and sinister of all, were their masks. The guy in the suit wore a mask covering his whole head- a white bull's head complete with horns. Another guy was wearing a camel mask. Another fellow was in pyjamas but with a bunny mask. It would have looked funny if Lexie didn't know- or sense- just what they were going to do. They were all marching at a steady pace, walking to the beating of a drum. A few had instruments, like cymbals. Or a clarinet.

They were _so_ dead.

They continued marching up a hill. And Lexie tried to see what was going on- where exactly they were headed.

Up a hill. Wait- there was a cliff.

It was sunset.

The last light of day.

Lexie had to work fast. She hated that it was her- the most useless member of the group to do this- not the most powerful by far.

But she got what she needed. She was careful not to cut herself in the mouth She just needed another one. And she had a hairpin.

Lexie could see the village in the background. Pretty little white and pastel houses nestled comfortably amidst the green fields and forests. A river. Fields of growing fruits and vegetables paid for by their blood.

Now the fate of the world and themselves rested on Lexie's shoulders.

They were up on a hill. Lexie suddenly saw- and her heart lurched- Carter tossed over a cart. Alex at least was more dignified, on a stretcher.

With a horror, Lexie realised that Carter- and Lexie herself- had changed clothes. She was wearing a white shift, and had flowers adorned all over her. Wait- it was a wedding dress. A wedding dress and flowers.

The islanders had decided to mock the Greeks. Because the very few human sacrifices mentioned in Greek myth involved virgin princesses wearing wedding dresses.

She knew that much.

Lexie strained. She wanted to see how she was going to die.

Then, she saw it. At the top of a cliff. A giant statue. No- not a stone statue. Or a metal one. A wooden effigy. Made of sticks and planks nailed and woven together. It was crude, so how did they make it so perfectly together? Lexie did not know.

Lexie strained in horror. The Celts liked to burn effigies in the Iron and Bronze Ages. This was not good. Did that mean…

She saw a group of villagers herding animals. Geese, ducks, chickens, a pig reluctantly being pulled along. Sheep bleating pathetically.

Lexie saw Willow the innkeeper along with her daughter Rose going up with them. Rose was serene, but her eyes sparkled with excitement. Willow looked decades younger, fresh-faced and rosy-cheeked, her eyes large and bright, her lips still luscious, emphasizing her resemblance to her daughter. They were decked in their best, like to a festival. Or a wedding.

And they carried them up to the wicker man.

They came to a halt. Lexie saw that Alex hadn't regained his consciousness.

The islanders herded all the animals up in front. The strongman carried Lexie and Sadie up with them.

The rest of the islanders, Willow and her daughter Rose among them, spread out in a circle, with their costumes and instruments.

First they started herding the animals in the giant effigy. A wicker man, Lexie thought. She remembered seeing it in a film somewhere, but she couldn't remember much- apart from live sacrifices- animals and humans.

A goat bleated, protesting before it was placed inside. The chickens clucked and squawked. A huge bull lowed mournfully as it was pulled up.

Yup. Not good. Lexie gasped, as she felt the man moving. She struggled, but it was to no avail.

Lord Summerisle was there, watching her. "Rejoice, dear girl," he told her. He had a benign smile on his now-glowing face. "For it is to be born in a new world to be delivered to the gods."

" _Your_ gods!" Lexie gasped. She made sure nothing came up out of her mouth.

"Your gods too, my girl," Lord Summerisle reminded. "All gods. Except for one," he conceded. "But the church has been destroyed."

"Sadie," Lexie whispered. "Sadie. Carter. Alex" But still Alex did not wake up. And neither did the others.

Several islanders came forwards. Rose and her mother among them. They smiled sweetly as they came, bearing wet, scented cloths and fragrant flower oils. They gently rubbed the cloths over Lexie's face and anointed them- except for Alex. Lexie got the feeling that- since Alex wasn't changed out of his clothing- that they thought he was the most dangerous one and wanted to touch him the least. They wanted to get this over with.

"The fool was named Punch," Rose said unexpectedly. Lexie stared at her. "He came to this island, accepting the role of a king."

"Who but a fool would do that?" Her mother, Willow asked. "To accept the role of a king- to take upon himself as the law within this place. Thus, he came as a king, and as a fool, for he did not know what was in store."

"Virgins also came- pure and untouched like the Queen of the May," Another woman spoke as she wiped Lexie's features gently. Lexie thought she was familiar, and realised with a horrible jolt, that she was the one 'supervising' the teenage girls as they danced naked over the fire. "Like you."

"Though the boy might have been different," Rose muttered. "The scary one. He said he had-" One stern look from her mother told Rose to shut up. She was obviously still feeling insulted that Alex slammed the door in her face.

Music played as water was poured over Lexie's hands. They didn't risk too much with the Kanes and Alex. Obviously they had seen enough in one day. She was the weak one. The helpless one.

Lexie had to bite her tongue to keep from screaming as the strong man came and hurled them into the cage. They placed Sadie there- like a limp doll. Carter too. Alex was already on it- some sort of platform.

Belatedly, she realised in horror, that there was someone standing with a wooden torch in one hand. No, make that four men. The wicker man stood upon a pyre, ready to be lit. And by its fragrant smell, the wood had been doused in oil.

Lexie nearly squealed as she was shoved onto the same platform as Alex and the others and it went up. Up in a system of pulleys and ropes. Up they went. The chickens went in one of the effigy's arms. The ducks and geese too. The pig goat and sheep went in the other arm and the bull in the stomach of this giant wicker man.

Lexie and the others were at the heart.

Lexie threw herself down on her belly and crawled her way to the bars of her wicker cage.

She spat out the man's hair ornaments, onto her bound hands. Then Lexie wriggled it onto her fingers. It was wrought in the shape of a scythe. A tiny thing, but it was sharp enough. All Lexie had to do was slice it onto her ropes.

No- she looked at Alex. Better him than her. And Carter and Sadie. She would be useless if they started this ritual sooner than expected. Alex had a better chance and it was easier to do it on someone else.

His hands were bound. They didn't think to use chains on the half-brother of Hercules. Lexie began to slice through the rope, sawing as hard as she could, but carefully so as to not break the tiny thing or drop it. This man was a weirdo to braid scythe ornaments in his hair. But then again, they were big on fertility rituals and Lexie knew it would save their lives.

Suddenly the ropes went _snap_. It was a miracle. Lexie was too grateful for words, but she didn't waste any time. She moved onto his other hand and his feet which were bound to the corners of the platform.

But she didn't have much time.

Down below they had gathered. Lord Summerisle shouted out something. "Together, we present the Blood of the gods! A sacrifice of god's blood, to the most venerated, the most powerful sovereigns of the universe!" He shouted into the sky. The wind was still active, but nowhere near what Alex had whipped up with his powers.

"Mighty god of the sun, bountiful goddess of our orchards, accept our sacrifice- the Blood of the powerful gods of Mount Olympus. Of the bodies which were deemed worthy of the Egyptian gods. The last surviving descendant of the Tuatha Dé Danann, of Nuada Silver-hand and the son of Zeus of Olympus. Awake, awake with their blood and ashes, their power which will lie upon the earth that was yours and which you have made bountiful. Awake, make the fruit trees blossom, but most of all: avenge yourself upon the mighty gods who have overtaken your worship, your lands, your people and powers. For this is your land- your territory! And they _dared_ to invade upon these shores! Awake, I say, for today I give you a portion of their strength, their power! With their blood, you shall awaken fully and be stronger than you ever were- to cast down the Olympian, Asgardian and Egyptian tyrants!"

Lexie moved onto Carter and kicked them with her foot. "Wake up," she hissed. "Wake the hell up!"

They didn't stir.

"Oh, mighty god of the sun," the people chanted. "Oh, bountiful goddess of our orchards, accept our sacrifice of the blood of tyrant gods!"

"Alex!" She hissed. "So help me God- the princess needs you- everyone else you've ever loved will be taken from you, by these… Human sacrificing people that killed your baby sister- Nuala!"

And then his eyes snapped open- sapphire blue ones. Lexie didn't know what did it, which part of her sentence. But Alex stood and went to the wicker man's chest.

And Alex finally awoke.

"Wake the others," he instructed her.

Lexie didn't even hesitate. She kicked, slapped and punched Carter and Sadie several times before she began hurling insults at them- including one about Carter's girlfriend not liking his hair.

Carter's eyes flew open.

" _Nooo_ \- Zia, don't say that- you _like_ my hair!" Carter wailed before Lexie, scowling, slapped him in the face, and Sadie, woken up by her brother's hysteria, glared at him.

Carter went back to his senses. He went pale. "Oh gods," he said. "Are we…"

"Inside the wicker man?" Lexie asked grimly. "The effigy which they burn human sacrifices with? Yeah, we are."

Sadie glanced down at her clothes, opened her mouth, but decided against it.

She stood.

Alex stared down at them. "Summerisle!" He shouted. It was unclear who he was addressing: the lord or the people.

"This is your final chance," he warned. "Your very last warning. Let us go- you will live. You will have to face justice if you were orchestrators, executors or accessories in your human sacrifices including the two police officers- and my sister." Alex gritted his teeth. "But you will _live_. Your children will live. Your fields and farms will remain. Your flocks and crops will not die or taste like the ashes and blood of your victims. Summerisle will not be barren and go to waste. Your children will be rehabilitated, and someday, you will be released. This island will not face death and destruction. You will have descendants and they will continue your lineages." He stared down at them. "Or else, having evaded justice for so long, you will pay for what you have done. Justice or vengeance. The choice is yours. I will curse you- I will make you pay." Alex stopped.

Lord Summerisle turned and stared at him.

"The gods of the orchards, the sun and rain will protect us," he said calmly. "The harvest will come. And they will rise and avenge themselves. Your blood is what they need. After the blood of a child of a god, what more blood do gods require?" He smirked, as if mocking Alex. He probably knew Alex was a Catholic, even though he was the son of an Olympian. "They will be sated. There will be enough strength. After this, no more blood needs to be shed to keep the earth fruitful."

Alex narrowed his eyes. There was something within- a surge of power that set his heart, his blood, his organs and bones trembling. His fingers tingled and his body vibrated with the sheer power of it.

"Very well, then." Alex said. And the four men with torches went to light the pyre.

And Alex's inner power exploded.

* * *

The gust of winds that rushed throughout the skies were like nothing in living memory. All across Europe the winds swept north in astounding speeds. One large cloud covered the continent. Zeus had heard his son's pain. He never fully understood what happened to Alex all those years ago, but now he knew. Now he knew everything.

And it enraged him.

And now the alarmed peoples of Britain- especially the Scots that lived closer to the Hebrides- panicked as the storms came in.

All to Summerisle.

The shock of the force of wind that exuded from Alex swept them all backwards. The lightning, thunder and wind were positively violent right now. The rain screamed and the win howled as they both stung the exposed skin and flesh of the islanders

It smashed through the ranks of people celebrating. Women and young girls screamed. Men shouted and bellowed in alarm and panic. Their festive costumes were blown all over the place. Mothers in folk dress cried out as they clasped their fearful, screaming children to them. There were shouts and yelling. They were blown worse than before.

And then there was silence. Followed by a shockwave.

More wind, rain, thunder and lightning. The winds seemed to shriek now and the rain splattered on peoples' faces, only for them to realise it was stinging- maybe because it was too cold they went numb, or maybe they did contain acid like Alex's curse, stronger than the usual acid rain.

The air currents, the winds, rain and most dangerous of all, the lightning- they smashed onto the people, and thunder boomed, crashing onto one another it seemed, as the sky darkened and lightning hit the earth scorching it.

In the fields where the crops were, lightning struck. Fire appeared out of the struck lightning and spread throughout the whole nicely-kept fields and orchards. The vegetable gardens were scorched. The fruit trees were incinerated. And the fire didn't stop there.

It made its way downhill.

More lightning followed. People were positively screaming and children were crying as their terrified parents carried them downhill back to the village. But the wind, rain, thunder and lightning followed them there, as did the fire. In fact, it was already waiting for them.

Now, he summoned a storm. A freak storm.

The grey clouds blocked out the sun, the winds were so strong they bent the strong oak trees even, and antennae were plucked out of buildings like daisies. Cables burst and flapped around in the wind. Their sparks appeared and caught fire to the buildings which were relatively near one another.

And mayhem ensued as the people of Summerisle saw what was happening to their homes. Everything they ever had was incinerated.

The people of Summerisle screamed as more occurred. The rain stung their faces, the wind even managed to blow some people away. Men bellowed as they grabbed onto things like lamp posts and their _cars_ were blown away right before their eyes.

A woman screamed as she was thrown into the air- onto a hurricane.

Alex had unleashed and created a hurricane. Dark funnel clouds, water that was picked up from the sea, the winds, flew around and around in circles sucking and slamming everything they had in Summerisle. Farm equipment, possessions of people in their houses- their own buildings, ripped right out of the earth like weeds, just like Alex had threatened. Their wealth and prosperity, forcefully taken from innocent lives and paid for by innocent blood- Sergeant Howie, Officer Matheson and Nuala among them. The winds howled harder and fences were thrown into the air, and stone blocks too. Rooves were ripped out of houses, followed by the rest of the buildings, high into the air. Their furniture was already sucked in.

If the hurricane didn't consume them, the lightning and fires did. People kept screaming.

High in the wicker man, Alex grabbed the wooden sticks and planks of the effigy and tore it open, ripping it like a hot knife through half-melted butter. He summoned the winds to his aid.

"I gave you a final chance!" His voice echoed throughout the storm, as if the wind currents were assisting him, and the thunder certainly emphasised it as well. "To turn back. To make amends for what you have done. To stop this abomination in the _face of the earth!"_

Thunder boomed and lightning flashed. No one had ever been so terrified in Summerisle.

"You cannot take without paying," Alex said. "You cannot eat without paying the price! But the price you paid was that which was not rightfully yours to give! For that you must pay!"

People screamed and wailed. Alex heard one woman- amidst the storm, thanks to the serum, screaming: "Forgive me! Forgive us all!"

But it was too late. Alex summoned all the storms to his disposal and they carried him out of the wicker man and into the air. Lexie and Sadie gasped, and Carter swallowed. "Holy-" he never got to finish, as he was trying his best not to scream as he rose up in the air and out of the cage too.

Now the winds were swirling around Alex, like a cocoon. Lightning sizzled and crackled amidst them. But more lightning struck harder than ever- onto cables, which roared up in flames, farms and orchards, vegetable gardens and any houses left. Windows shattered with the heat of the flames, but most of them were ripped off too.

And Alex unleashed it all. He felt himself overtaken by something else- like someone else was guiding him and his actions.

"I curse you," he shouted. "I curse this island to be blasted and barren for all eternity. I curse you people to bear no children than is already here so that no descendants of yours will ever walk the earth. I curse the fruits and vegetables, the meat, the grains and bread- all the food, water and fluids that you drink shall taste like the ashes and blood of your unwilling victims! You will starve! This island will be poisoned, and everyone will know what you have done, and avoid this place like the curse that it is! All your homes, your possessions, your ill-gotten wealth and prosperity which was paid for by lives not yours to give, will be destroyed, and you will be rendered more wretched and miserable than vermin!" Alex snarled and storms flickered in his eyes.

"If you did not pay fairly, than it is time that you shall!" And the winds rushed towards them like a deadly tidal wave.

* * *

Aglaia gasped.

What- what was that?

She ran to the cabin doors and into Nico's room.

"Did you feel that?" She gasped.

Nico stood. "Death," he whispered. "Suffering. Curses like the ones they placed on the House of Atreus, Pelops and Tantalus. Only worse." He looked aghast.

"Alex," they both said.

"He's in pain- and he's unleashed death," she whispered. "I- I don't know how I know, but," she stopped as she saw Nico reeling.

"He's unleashed everything- pain and death. All chaos has broken loose. Alex wanted vengeance. For some reason…" Nico shook his head. "There's a dark cloud hovering over Summerisle. A dark cloud… Of death, plague, famine and suffering. Alex has unleashed it. Alex… And Zeus."

Aglaia wasted no time bolting out to find Leo and Calypso.

"Leo!" She screamed. Leo jumped and so did Calypso.

"Whoa, girl," Leo held up his hands. "What's the matter wi-" He froze.

"We need to get to Summerisle." Aglaia gasped. "Something terrible is happening."

* * *

Alex swooped down and searched everywhere for Lord Summerisle. The bas**** was cowering, trying to get to some kind of shelter down below.

Most of the school children were there, Alex saw it was a school house. He had no intention of killing the children. They were accessories in this- he saw them holding torches, weapons and handing them to the adults. They would never be able to have children of their own. But he would not kill them.

They were struggling to get into what must have been an air-raid World War Two shelter. His rage increased. Lord Summerisle was cowering. He and some cronies were making their way there with the children. That's not going to happen.

Rage rose higher in him than it had ever before and he swooped down like a hawk, or an eagle at prey. Lord Summerisle turned, his eyes widening in terror and shock, as the children and their teacher screamed and his own men shouted in alarm. Alex grabbed Lord Summerisle by his throat and slammed him into something which for some reason still remained: the Maypole.

Meanwhile Carter and Sadie had regained their weapons: Carter was brandishing his _khopesh_ and wand. Sadie had her wand and staff. They were shouting, Sadie in a particularly mad, her blue eyes flashing, magical spells and striking down anyone that was stupid enough to stop them getting closer (despite the panic there was still a few).

And the lord's cronies that had cried out in alarm and ran to his aid- Sadie, uttered one spell, waved her wand and the ribbons of the Maypole swung around their waists and tightened onto them.

And then Alex unleashed all the lightning he had- he summoned it out of the sky into a torrent.

Straight onto the Maypole.

Lord Summerisle could barely scream, and in the end found himself immobilised as all the lightning that could possibly come out of this son of Zeus, and the sky, shot and arced straight onto the wooden pole with ribbons, and into him. Alex unleashed hell indeed.

The lightning even reached his damned henchmen.

Everyone screamed, even though the winds, lightning and fires were dying down, and the rain, as Lord Summerisle endured the most horrific death- by lightning.

So much lightning.

Sadie and Carter shielded themselves and Lexie, while Alex roasted and burnt the lord and his thugs alive.

The Maypole cracked and began to split in half- in fact, it toppled, down it went, so Alex released his grip on the aristocrat's throat and they fell to the ground with an awful _thud_.

And everything was silent.

Alex found himself on the ground. He gasped. Sadie, Carter and Lexie saw in shock- that his eyes- which themselves had lightning and clouds streaking through them- were now back to normal. Alex was shocked, stunned, by what he had just done.

He glanced, horrified at Lexie and the Kanes. They knew. They read the horror on his face, and realised what just happened… Wasn't entirely him.

Lexie understood. Lexie knew.

He was shaking, Alex. He stood. The sky suddenly cleared and light appeared on all the damage that had been done.

Not a single building had remained without damage. Most of it was severe. People cried out as they saw that their homes had been utterly destroyed and burnt with everything inside of them. The farms and orchards too, when they saw that nothing remained but cinders and ash. A few vegetables were found. And fruits. But the majority were destroyed. Even the earth was scorched.

Alex had destroyed it all.

But Lexie's eyes were grim, and there was satisfaction. If they had truly killed Alex's baby sister, if they had murdered her good friend- her one good and honest friend, Officer Matheson, then they deserved to pay. If they refused to face justice, for the lives that they forcibly took to pay for _their_ food and _their_ wealth, then they deserved to have everything taken away from them.

The smoke was thick, but eventually it cleared upon the burnt, roasted and smoking remains, charred beyond recognition, of Lord Summerisle. And his thugs. The ribbons had burnt away to ashes.

Sadie would normally have been grossed out, but she glared at all of them. She remembered what Alex said about his little sister. And the police officers. She might not have liked some in the past, but it was obvious that Officer Matheson must have meant something to Lexie who stood there, glaring with tear-filled eyes at the islanders. She was shaking with silent sobs. And Alex too was grieving. Finally grieving for the sister who had been his only family, the only bright light in his early life, and the reason he stayed for so long in such horror and misery.

Carter put aside his disgust at the charred remains and went to Alex. He touched him on the shoulder.

Alex's eyes blurred as they looked up at Carter. Carter saw the pain, the grief. Alex had now avenged his only family. And the innocent victims the islanders had treated with horror.

Alex just looked so… Dead. Dead and for once, vulnerable. Carter was shocked. He never imagined that this guy would ever be vulnerable. But the grief, the pain, the loss of everything he once held dear, was shown clearly on his face. And Carter wasn't afraid or stunned by what Alex did anymore. He might not have liked it, but he understood.

So did Sadie.

"Come on," she said gently. "We leave."

Carter helped Alex up.

The guy was in shock with what he had just done.

Sadie turned, glaring at the islanders. "This is what you have to pay. From _now_ on; every life that you took and killed for your own money, your own food you have to pay. For what you've done."

She walked away.

The islanders were too in shock. They expected to celebrate. But now…

They found that they had lost everything. Just as Sergeant Howie, Officer Matheson, Nuala and all their other victims had.

Later when the other islands of the Hebrides and the mainland would send aid. They would find scenes of horror.

The villagers salvaged the fruits and vegetables that they could.

But when a few desperately sunk their teeth into them, they spat it out.

Ashes. The fruits and vegetables were either filled with ashes or blood.

Just as Alex had warned. They screamed and cried, wailing and pounding on the earth. The earth which scientists would later determine, was poisoned. Some sort of toxin in the ash, they deduced. A toxin which had spread very quickly and soon ended up covering the whole place. Usually ashes would benefit the soil, but something was very wrong. And that was not all. When the islanders were checked by aid-workers, people were shocked and horrified to find that they had become sterile. All of them. Even the small children had no hope of someday having kids of their own.

People were so horrified, so traumatised by what happened, that they would scream into the night. Finally unable to take it anymore, one of them would flee to the mainland and confront the authorities- confessing everything. Others would soon follow. And Alex's curse was fulfilled: no one would ever look or remember Summerisle except as a curse upon the British Isles and Scotland in particular. People would mutter prayers and make gestures to ward off evil. They shuddered and turned away from the direction of the island. They whispered evil things about the people living there. Christian priests would bless any surrounding island and the sea that connected them. And the Hebrides.

The people were rounded up and taken into custody. They were herded out of their island, questioned, and confessed everything. Tried and sentenced, Britain had never seen or heard anything like it. The Irish too, heard about it and what they had done- there was the shock to realise that the Tuatha Dé Danann actually did exist. And that an Irish child- a descendant of one of them- had been killed as a human sacrifice. And her unnamed brother- who was also the son of an _Olympian_ god- retaliated. He cursed the islanders. He summoned the storms. And they could not eat or drink anything without tasting the blood and ashes of their victims. It drove them mad and into despair. They eventually had to put stomach-tubes into them in various prisons throughout the United Kingdom.

Nobody wanted contact with the islanders from Summerisle. Nobody ever wanted to catch sight of one. Nobody ever wanted to _touch_ any of them. Children and adults had nightmares of them in their sleep. They were pariah as far as the world was concerned. If any of them were released from prison and just casually walked on the street, people would do things, like make the Sign of the Cross and other gestures to ward off evil. The children were sent to mental institutes. They needed to be rehabilitated before they joined society. Most of them were traumatised. They also had nightmares. But some- not all- eventually joined society. They lived ordinary lives. They were able to eat, they discovered, the children who got off the island though their parents could not without tasting ashes and blood. But they may live their lives in regret, but still they would never have children of their own. Alex's curse was as such that after that generation had died out, there was no one left to remember what kind of place Summerisle had been before it became so blasted and barren, the one wasteland in the British Isles, where the soil was grey instead of green, black and brown. Where the sun never seemed to shine except dully and the rain, for some reason, was always acid. Nobody ever returned there.

"Alex," Aglaia whispered. But he was obviously still in shock.

She glanced helplessly at Carter who shook his head. Sadie was white-faced and marched up. Leo, Calypso, Frank, Hazel and the others who came with them from New Rome and New Athens looked on, aghast.

Alex was whiter than Sadie. He slumped to the ground, obviously still in shock. Nico knew. He remembered what he did to Bryce Lawrence.

"Alex," he said softly.

Alex looked up at him. He was numb. Dead and numb. His face was white. Grief for a much-loved baby sister, now confirmed horrifically dead, combined with the shock of what he had just done on a massive scale.

And Nico understood. He went over to Alex, and pulled him to his feet. Aglaia went over to him too.

"We will survive this," she whispered. "No matter what the storms. No matter anything… And I will be there, with you at the very end."

Luke Castellan just stood there, watching, absorbing everything he had just seen.

The destroyed Maypole lay, blackened by soot and ash, and snapped in half, and charred to a crisp, like the bodies tied to it.

* * *

 **Greek words : **

Πάω τρελός- Páo trelós- I'm going insane

Είμαι γαμημένο τρελός- Eímai gamiméno trelós- I'm f****ng crazy.

Σκατά- Skatá- S**t.


	11. Chapter 11

**Yes, I am TRULY sorry about this really late update! I was working on more than one project and I still am, but here is the update.**

* * *

 **This Chapter** **: Percy, Jason, Annabeth and Piper find more about the Imbocans- and learn that there is something even more horrifying in place, and a trap is about to spring. Alex deals with the shock of what he has done and Aglaia keeps her face masked… For a reason. The Avengers suddenly start to develop an idea on how to stop the Aztec gods from wreaking vengeance everywhere, but first they have to go in search for certain humans.**

* * *

 **To 2nd Guest Reviewer: Thank you! I hope you like this one!**

 **To** **sid** **.** **kush32** **: Thank you. I actually meant to write** _ **vertically**_ **, not horizontally- I keep mixing those words up- silly me, I know! Yes, I realised I forgot the tiger-skin that he was usually seen with in the pictures. I read that unless he was furious with you for a reason- for committing evil, or harming someone he loved- then he was usually very gracious and benevolent. Yeah- it's very similar to what Nico did and felt when he cursed Bryce Lawrence. However, I took things from Greek mythology- namely the curses. I saw how Tantalus, Pelops and Atreus were cursed. Those were mere mortals that cursed them, but I think Zeus might have put more than some ideas in his son's head. He also lent some of his power. What happened to Nuala was horrible- she was Alex's only family as a kid. He's going to have to explain a lot of things to the other demigods.**

 **To** **Aquafin** **: Yup. Kids of the Big Three and their emotions- Percy came close to killing Polyphemus and Nico cursed Bruce Lawrence. When enraged those kids do the craziest things. Thank you.**

 **To 1st** **Guest Reviewer** **: Yes. Just like that. It's supposed to scare the living day-lights out of anyone.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own the series, the _Avengers_ \- as that's Marvel. Or _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ and the _Heroes of Olympus_ series. Or the _Kane Chronicles_ \- that's Rick Riordan. _The Wicker Man_ belonged to Anthony Shaffer. _All_ of H.P Lovecraft's works are his own. And all mythologies belong to their respective peoples!

* * *

Percy knew something was up when they made a get-away.

Firstly, he was mighty pleased that they _had_ gotten away. Neither he, nor Jason, nor Annabeth, Piper or anybody could have stood staying in a tannery full of human skins for so long.

But when they had found a safe place- or at least they thought, Percy knew they couldn't keep the game up. One look at the others confirmed this: the Imbocans would soon guess what they were playing. How they thought and worked.

And he couldn't ask Jason to conjure more storms. It was too dangerous for him to keep eating Ambrosia or drinking Nectar to boost him. Percy would have done it himself, except that they couldn't afford to deal with Dagon's fish-people _and_ Dagon himself.

Not to mention the Wi-Fi sucked. The Hephaestus cabin had some mighty fancy tech and even their cells made of Celestial Bronze or Imperial Gold with special batteries would repel monsters instead of attracting it. Same with their laptops. But while they could find a signal, there was chance that a god like Dagon would notice.

And for some reason, it really was working like crap over there.

"Now what?" Jason asked.

Annabeth frowned. "We can't keep this up, you know we can't." She said. "So…"

"How the heck are we supposed to find an escape route?" Percy muttered. "Even to the nearest village full of humans- wouldn't they track us down, or what? And the yacht's destroyed-" then his eyes widened.

"Hippocampi." Then he scowled. "But if there are more of those things down there…" And Annabeth didn't finish the sentence.

"Yeah, this place is really rubbish," Jason said, kicking a pile of garbage with his foot. I can't imagine they were planning to stay here very long. He could smell the garbage, the damp, rotting and dried seaweed, drenched again in salt water, same as the fish, the rotting corpses too.

"Do you think they cannibalise each other?" He asked. "Humans too?"

"Who can say?" Piper shrugged. "They definitely don't take kindly to newcomers and out-of-towners."

Nobody could disagree with that.

"You know…" Percy said wistfully. "Do you remember Clarisse and Chris' and Travis and Katie's weddings?"

"Yeah," Jason, Piper and Annabeth said simultaneously.

"What about them?"

"Well, we didn't think we would live long enough to get married, any of us," Percy said wistfully. "Beckendorf and Silena… Lee and Michael. Luke." Annabeth's head bowed down but Percy was now untroubled with jealousy. "A demigod wedding was a milestone. A milestone most kids our kind never reach. And then we had the city. Not just the camp." He smiled down at Annabeth. "Thanks to you and Aglaia."

"Aglaia had the idea," Annabeth confessed. "And she was the one who found the younger kids for the kindergarten."

"Well, we really wouldn't have managed it either way," Percy said wistfully. "And just… Being there… Watching them laugh and talking plans for their honeymoons… It made me realise that even though we live in such a crazy world, it was worth it. Every tiny thing we went through. Every obstacle. You know your brother and Aglaia convinced us to make peace with Hera." Annabeth sighed.

"Yeah," Jason admitted. "Because well, she had a point. It was worth it. Meeting you guys. Seeing Annabeth all over again and holding her close like I never thought I would see her- even if she judo-flipped me."

Annabeth blushed and Jason and Piper chuckled, remembering those times.

"And you two would have never gotten together, if it wasn't for her," Percy pointed out. "Things are weird. The universe is crazy. But it's moments like those that make things worth it. I wish people had never died, but every time we go through something like-" Percy gestured to where they were- an abandoned shop, boarded up in front. "This, we look at ourselves then, and say it was definitely worth it."

Jason looked at Piper, took her hand and smiled. "Yeah," he agreed. "Actually it was more than worth it."

Piper blushed, but she smiled back at Jason.

Percy smiled. "I just hope," he said, his smile fading a little. "That-"

Then he froze. "What was that?" He demanded.

They stiffened and jolted straight.

It was a car- not just any car- an old Rolls Royce driving into view- so out of place in this filthy, rotten town, seen through the boarded planks of the front door.

"What the heck," Percy said, keeping a steady grip on Riptide in its pen-form.

They slowly edged towards the front door, keeping low.

 _They have a car,_ Jason mouthed to them.

 _I know,_ Annabeth mouthed back. _But it's too risky._

And she didn't think it was for any old Imbocan monster. No, this had got to be for someone special.

She sneaked closer.

Annabeth's grey eyes peered through the plank nailing the doggy-door. Her eyes went wide.

Definitely the monsters, alright. But one of them was opening the door, holding one grotesquely deformed pallid, slimy hand with three tentacles and two fingers with claws, onto the car door. It was a while before the monster saw something inside the car windows, and swung the door open.

Someone came out, Annabeth was in shock she was expecting another monster. Another Imbocan. Annabeth thought, but she noted that the figure was dressed in an expensive coat and grey-black trousers, with hand-tooled leather shoes that looked at threat in this damp, filthy place.

He turned his head, and Piper and Annabeth stifled small gasps. Percy and Jason were in shock as well.

He was human. Furthermore he was _handsome_.

The man was obviously Spanish. With golden-bronze skin, and nicely-carved features, a patrician profile, chin and jaw with a short-trimmed beard that only made him look even better- like a Spanish prince, though not quite. His eyes were dark- like extremely dark maple syrup or molasses. He did not look the least bit deformed as far as Annabeth could see, wearing expensive leather gloves and a trilby hat. No webbing between his leather-covered fingers. And the hat shape looked normal- no weird bulges or anything.

The Imbocans gathered around him, moving in their shuffling, stunted movements. They bowed their heads to him, showing him some sort of respect. Annabeth was stunned. How? How could this be?

The man nodded simply to them and walked right up the steps to a porch of a grand old house, half-Georgian style, half-Spanish colonial. He proceeded to walk inside, the doors held open by the deformed Imbocans.

Annabeth looked horrified and Percy, Piper and Jason.

" _Señor, hemos hecho lo que ordenaste,"_ One of the deformed, stunted Imbocans murmured. Its voice was deep, vibrating, as if the vocal chords as well as everything else, were part-human and part… Thing.

" _Bueno,"_ the man nodded at the creature. _"¿Así que todo está listo?"_

" _Si, Señor."_ The creature kept bowing its head, and Percy thought it was probably going to fall off, or topple the body over. It looked too heavy and too joined to its body to move much.

" _La trampa es el ajuste uno se nos ha prometido llegará. ¿Pero y los demás? ¿Los que ya están aquí?"_ The creature cowered, as another one hissed, foam bubbling out of its mouth. Percy was reminded of a less-than-pleasant memory; the giant crab aboard the _Princess Andromeda_ when he was nearly

" _No se atreven a desafiar a nuestro Padre Dagón directamente. Se esconden detrás de sus padres, los dioses menores, pero incluso ellos no pueden igualar y no saber o recordar el poder, los horrores de los Grandes Viejos, Padre Dagón, el más grande entre ellos."_ The man replied coldly.

The creatures bowed and scraped before him. Piper's multi-coloured eyes were massive now- massive and wide with horror.

She was a daughter of Aphrodite. She was fluent in French, but all the other Romance languages had its place too.

Including Spanish. Though she was no Leo.

She waited until the man- and all the other creatures had moved inside the house.

Jason glanced at her worriedly. Piper had never been so pale. She had never looked so ill, so horrified.

"Piper?" He whispered. "What is it?"

Piper was unable to speak. Not for a while.

* * *

"He told them that we were nuisances," Piper said helplessly. "And that even our parents can't challenge them-"

"Might be bluffing," Jason scoffed. Annabeth agreed, Percy enthusiastically so.

"And that they won't even know, or at least remember, what _horrors_ are in store for them." Piper finished.

"Horrors?" Percy and Jason echoed.

"'Remember'?" Annabeth asked warily. "You mean they might remember something?"

"Well," Percy began. "Remember my dad? He said that he can't place the thing- Dagon. He might've met him- long ago."

"Dagon," Piper whispered. "They called our parents _lesser gods_ and said that Dagon was one of a bunch called the Great Old Ones."

"Great Old Ones," Percy repeated.

"We have to find more about them," Annabeth said determinedly. Jason gave her an incredulous look. "How? We're currently on the run, hiding from them in gory places, because they've skinned humans alive- we might not mean anything much to that guy-" Jason gestured towards the direction of the house- "But I don't think they're going to let us get in their way. Especially if they one, know we're out here somewhere, and two, have parents that pose a threat to their gods."

He was right, Percy admitted. But they just couldn't leave. Not now. And they had to find out what happened to Aglaia's uncle too. And her aunt. And whoever was with them.

But could they be dead too? Like the human skins in the tannery? Percy felt sick. Maybe they were among those remains. No, no, no. He had to do something.

"We're in something big," Percy muttered. "Something very big. Much bigger than we thought.

"Even if we could go there," He glanced at them sharply. "And by some miracle they don't sniff us out, see us, trap us, corner us, or catch us, where are we going to find all this information?"

Annabeth took a deep breath. "The temple."

"The old church?" Piper sounded surprised. "But they could… And it's at the very heart of the village."

"Say that even if we broke in there," Jason put forwards desperately. "Where is all that info? How much and how do we sort everything out? We need to talk to someone." And then his eyes widened and he glanced at Percy.

"Capture one of them," they both said simultaneously.

"Interrogate them," Piper's eyes widened and she stood.

"Okay then," Annabeth said fiercely.

"And if they're anything in the temple, well get it to get us," Percy said eagerly. "We'll be able to find out what they did to Aglaia's uncle."

Jason nodded, looking pleased. "Exactly. We need to get the others on their way here on standby- at least until we need to leave."

Piper nodded, they all started to plan.

* * *

Alex was more stunned and too horrified to contemplate clearly what he had done.

What _had_ he done? And _how_ did he do it?

No child of the Big Three had done what he did. None of them possibly could!

"It wasn't me," was all he mumbled, if he ever spoke at all, when he boarded the ship. "It wasn't me."

Aglaia had gotten as much information on what happened from the Kanes and Lexie. She needed to speak to Lexie- later. For now, her main concern- apart from her missing uncle- was Alex.

Alex was too in shock to absorb what he had done. How did he do it? Alex didn't know. It didn't sound like him.

"It wasn't me," he mumbled again. He looked up at the others. "It wasn't me."

Aglaia was wearing a mask, which she had used in order not to shock Beckendorf, Silena and the Apollo boys. She had discarded it after a while, later.

"Alex," she whispered. Alex leaned back to her. "It wasn't me. So how?"

She took a deep breath. "Do you remember the story of Tantalus?" The four recently-returned campers looked sour. "He was cursed. And his son Pelops too. And _his_ son Atreus. Tantalus fed his son to the gods- or at least tried to. And when Pelops was returned, he did everything he could to marry Princess Hippodamia, even begging my father for horses and a chariot to best Hippodamia's father who had horses given to him by Ares." Pelops himself was at one point romantically linked to Aglaia's father, Poseidon, who had a soft spot for the boy and because of that gave him chariot and horses. "But Pelops was too worried he might not win and marry Hippodamia. He got his servant to sabotage the king's chariot and the king ended up being killed in the race. But the servant wanted only one thing; some time alone with the bride. Pelops promised him, but one day, when he tried to get close with her, Pelops went back on his word and threw him off a cliff. The servant fell, cursing Pelops and his descendant on the way down." Aglaia grimaced.

"After that, Pelops' son, Atreus was seriously upset because he supposedly caught his wife cheating on him with his brother, Thyestes. Either that, or he forced her. So after a long while, Atreus pretended he wanted to reconcile with his brother. But Atreus was bitter because he had had to kill his own wife for her treachery. He blamed Thyestes for depriving him of the woman he loved. So he invited Thyestes back, killed Thyestes' sons and like his grandfather-" Aglaia shook her head. "Cooked them in the stew. And he told Thyestes what he had done. Thyestes raged and cursed Atreus and his descendants. My point is," she sighed, shaking her head, not really wanting to tell him all this. "They were _mortal_. Atreus' own sons were Agamemnon and Menelaus- husbands of Clytemnestra and Helen of Troy. And we all know how their story goes," she muttered, unwilling to relate any more.

"My point is, that these mortals still managed to do it. The gods or the Fates must have had a hand in this." She looked at him quizzically. "Did you feel… Like you were in complete control."

Alex shook his head frantically. "No." He whispered. "No… It felt… Like… All I felt was anger. And rage. Everything else… Even my own thoughts…" He went paler as he said this.

"Your own thoughts were pushed back?" Calypso asked curiously. Alex swallowed and nodded. She sighed and closed her eyes. "The gods intervened. I'm sure of it. What you've done to them… I wouldn't be surprised if they placed a part of their spirit inside of you. Perhaps it was your father, Zeus."

"Where did you even get the idea?" Aglaia asked quietly. "To make the island completely barren and blasted? To turn the people sterile, so that they wouldn't have any descendants? To make their food taste like blood and ashes?" She looked at Calypso. "Zeus brought down his wrath upon so many people. Entire nations and kingdoms. City-states. He destroyed their cities, reducing them to ash. He allowed famine and plague to stalk the land. Their punishment for crimes like the ones in Summerisle. Once he even flooded the kingdoms of mankind, because they consumed human flesh." She took a shaky breath. "It could only have been him."

"So don't stress yourself out, man." Leo warned. "It's not your fault they're a bunch of selfish, human-sacrificing jerks."

Alex shook his head. "You don't know… The power I felt. The hatred and rage- I wanted to get back at them so badly. I didn't think. I didn't know." He looked up at them and they recoiled at what they saw in his eyes. Pain. Torment. This wasn't something you see so _openly_ at Alex's eyes.

"Lord Summerisle-" he bit out the name. "Had fled. I searched for him and his goons. They ran to the school grounds. There was an air-raid shelter there- probably what they used for World War Two. The teacher was herding the children inside. He was trying to get in with them, before I grabbed him. What if I couldn't get to him that easily?" Alex whispered. He looked truly tormented. "What if the children or their school teacher tried to shield him as well as his thugs? You have no idea, I felt so much rage and so much hate, I would have destroyed _everything_ there. And I did. I cursed them. I would have destroyed everyone too, but for some miracle," he shook his head. "Some part of me was still there. They were just children, I told myself. They were just children. I couldn't harm children. Even if that never happened to me or Nuala." He choked. "But the amount of power I felt… Was intoxicating. And my rage and hatred was fuelling it- directing me to blast that whole place." He shook his head. "After all that happened- after all the people I saved, after my sister-" he choked on his words. "Was sacrificed… I would have become like them. I was the same as them.

"But you didn't kill those children," Aglaia said quietly. "But I could have!" Alex said fiercely. "But you didn't. Something held you back. That something wasn't Zeus or any of the Olympian gods. It was _you_."

They stared at her.

"You know what it's like to be powerless and utterly helpless, even if that was so long ago," Aglaia continued. "You know what it's like to have the only family you ever truly loved taken away from you- ripped from you so violently and cruelly. You know what it's like to find love and loyalty again. To build something out of the ashes of your life. It takes time, it brings you enormous pain. But also some peace in the end. Some peace, hope and love. Some sense of renewal. I gave the idea for New Athens. Annabeth and Leo and I poured our hearts out to it, but so did _you_. You did it because you wanted to build something better- something safe for all the innocent demigods and legacies- their families- so that they would have a future someday. A happy life and a happy future and existence that you never experienced before in the past. Because you wanted better for them. Because you wanted something- because you wanted them to be _safe_ and to live their lives in _peace_. If that isn't a good person's deed- a selfless act, then I don't know what is." She turned away.

* * *

Iron Man was exhausted and beyond sick of it all.

What happened?

Well, more bodies found.

Not only dead, but decapitated. Yep, that was the gross bit. The most horrifying thing of all? Some of those people were small children who had been found clobbered or their hearts removed, before being stabbed or beheaded. They were adorned beautifully in the Aztec style with skin dyed in shades of blue and green, garlands of flowers woven thickly in their hair, draped around their neck and arms or sparse garments. Or gold jewellery, that looked like they had been scavenged. Not Aztec style jewellery. Some were rich people, clearly. They wore expensive clothes and designer jewels. But some were priests, Catholic priests wearing their chasubles as if to mass, blood-stained as if they were martyred.

Tony and Steve turned their heads simultaneously while Thor looked grim.

"Greed," he murmured. "They are bloodthirsty because they crave people's fear, and thus, power over them." He shook his head. "But to this extent…"

"Is there any way to get into contact with them?"

"Why?" Tony snorted. He looked at all of them, except Thor. "Any of you want to face those guys again?"

They all looked away. Scott looked like he was going to be sick.

"Right." Tony said slowly. "So maybe, if we can't kill them, we work on a way on sending them to naptime for, I don't know, maybe a thousand years?"

They all looked at one another.

"That's…" Natasha began hesitantly. "Not a bad idea." She looked at Thor. "Is there any way to send them back to sleep? What do you remember about those guys?"

Thor frowned deeply. "I remember little. I was hardly there for them. My father forbade any battles. He said it was time for them to go to sleep." Thor looked quizzical. "I did not know what he meant by that. Only that they eventually faded from memory and anyone's notice. Even the ones that used to worship them."

Tony gasped dramatically. "That's it! You got it sunshine!" He beamed.

"Err… What?" Natasha asked. Bruce looked concerned at Tony, wondering if Tony had gone off the deeper end more than usual.

"Remember the demigods?" Tony asked excitedly. "I asked them how this whole pantheon-culture-civilisation thing works! And they told me more about the gods- and their adventures." He took a deep breath. "Listen, years back, those guys fought some Undead Roman Emperors."

"Roman emperors that came back from the dead?" Natasha asked sceptically.

"No- no I mean, that they never died." Tony said. "They became immortal."

"Immortal?" Bruce exchanged shocked looks with Thor. "Immortal- how?"

"Those guys were the worst of the worst," Tony continued. "Nero- the Emperor Nero whom the Christians called the Beast, was their leader. At least that's what those guys said. They existed because they made themselves gods- they were remembered- imprinted in every nasty piece of history mentioned, immortalised by Hollywood, _gory_ -fied by History Channel documentaries, and so forth. Nero was the most notorious. That guy would make Attila the Hun look like Rhodey on a good day."

"Hey," his friend warned.

"So it immortalised him," Tony said, snapping his fingers. "He said the emperors made themselves gods. They built temples, encouraged propaganda."

"Like a Cult of Personality?" Bruce asked uneasily. Tony nodded. "Exactly. How is it even possible, that all these different mythological universes could coexist side-by-side with God _and_ science?" Tony asked. "Because people believed it! People made it happen. You heard what those demigods said: the gods were _manifestations_ not just patrons and personifications of whatever part of their culture and civilisation they were from. They gave the inspiration, the ideas- _everything_ \- and their kids were used to carry it out. But they themselves weren't unaffected by the culture and civilisation. They grew different mental personas- and physical too-" he glanced uneasily at Thor. "So that meant that they were affected by the way people saw them! The Romans saw Mars- not the planet, the war guy- as differently as the Greeks saw Ares. What if that was what made them _them_?" Tony asked eagerly.

"Oh Odin, here we go again," Thor muttered.

Bruce snapped his fingers and stood up. "And if we can stop their worship, stamp it out-"

"That would be hard," Natasha frowned. "You can't stop people from worshipping or remembering other people. I'm pretty sure after he died, people stopped worshipping Nero. And if people are scared enough and see all the supernatural activity that's going on- well, if they see priests and nuns being murdered-"

"They might be frightened enough to worship the old gods," Bruce frowned.

"Besides, what, are we going to demolish Tenochtitlan?" Clint asked incredulously.

"Parts of Nero's palace remained." Natasha murmured. "That was probably why they remained alive for so long. But we can't destroy Tenochtitlan or any important Aztec site."

"No," Tony winced. "Paradise has been butchered and destroyed enough- even with bloodthirsty gods like those, no human has a right to destroy anything that's left of a great culture or civilisation."

Clint looked at Thor. "They would mostly be angry at you. And the Olympians."

Thor nodded gravely. "Yes, they would. White-skinned people, including blondes-" he winced and his edges started to blur, but eventually he brought himself back before he could transform himself again. "The gods of the peoples who came and brought their culture and civilisation to the New World, as it was known then. They will want revenge." Thor grimaced.

"You're changing back and forth," Natasha said quietly. Thor shook his head. "I will manage it." He said determinedly.

"My point, is that once they have acquired enough power, we know that they will challenge Asgard and Olympus," Thor stated. "And the Egyptians once they've managed to find a way into their spirit realm. They plan to acquire their power not merely with sacrifices but with worship. The sacrifices," he frowned. "Keep their worshippers under control as well as provide them with additional strength. Makes them fear their gods, not merely providing them with human energy. They must have been tremendously powerful in their time. No- take away their worship- even if it does not provide sacrifices- and they will be severely weakened." He looked at them. "Most people already find it difficult to remember their individual names. Or their stories and legends."

Steve nodded. "He's right," he said suddenly. "That's how they faded away. People just forgot. It was European colonisation. But they couldn't be bothered learning about their stories and legends the way that they learned about the Greeks and the Vikings."

"And for a time, the Egyptians, they said that they were banished to the _Duat_." Bruce caught on. "And they only started to emerge and make contact with humans again when people began rediscovering their civilisation all over again, and took an interest in it. Then they learned Egyptian history- probably beginning with what they found in archaeology and written records of Egypt during Ptolemaic and Roman times."

"And then the myths," Wanda frowned. "But you can't just make everyone forget their culture, their history. Even though it's mostly gone." She had a point.

"We won't," Steve assured her. "We just have to stop everyone from worshipping them." Bruce added.

"That's not going to be easy," Clint stood up. "People are beginning to panic." He tossed down a newspaper. It was in Spanish, but they could see the picture of a man wearing Aztec clothing.

"See this," Clint said, pointing. "This guy's been calling himself a High Priest. He appears from time to time, it's hard to keep track of where he's going to appear next, but he's encouraging worship of the Aztec gods and to keep them safe. _And_ ," Clint put in. "We forgot to look for the little ringleaders like we were supposed to. The so-called priests who are spreading this sort of message."

Tony clapped his hand to his forehead, and Bruce groaned, covering his face with his hands. Scott looked gobsmacked and then sheepish, Peter just stared at everyone and their reactions. Steve sighed, exasperated, and Rhodes winced. Even Natasha sighed and Wanda grimaced.

"'S okay," Clint shrugged. "We were under a lot of stress. So was I. I just picked this up, saw the random picture and found a translator. My Spanish is school level." He admitted, looking sheepish. "I forgot too."

"We just need to find them, get them to tell us what they know, and find our way from there," he said. "Plus, you heard Percy Jackson- there's more bloodthirsty gods in Imboca, Spain, plus a whole load of human-sacrificing and mutilating monsters," Clint said with barely-concealed hatred. "And I don't know about the ones up in Scotland either- that island, called Summerisle."

"I do," Natasha handed him another paper.

"Okay, so how about we find this priest, track him down, get him to tell us everything and we go from there?" Tony suggested, repeating Clint's words.

Clint sighed and gave him a look.

* * *

The creature they had taken when no one was apparently looking and the fog had descended heavily upon the town- along with more lightning strikes- was now tied up.

Piper glared at it. So did Annabeth.

"Okay," Percy said. He looked at Piper. "Piper, can you ask him what the hell happened to everyone in this town- all the humans, that is?"

Piper fixed the creature with a deadly gaze and demanded the question in Spanish.

It glared at them with its beady-black eyes on stalks. It had the disgusting mouth of a crustacean.

Piper said a warning in Spanish. The creature scoffed. Piper glared at Jason and the others. "Should we…" She trailed off.

Percy shrugged. "I normally would never, ever, _ever_ in a million years agree to this, even to monsters, they don't deserve that. But after seeing what you did to those people in the tannery," he glared at them. "I'd suggest you not to push it," he said threateningly.

"I can always talk him into speaking." Piper admitted.

"Please do," Percy gestured.

Piper fixed the creature with her stare and said something in Spanish- using Charmspeak.

The creature cringed and grimaced. Piper had, after all, enchanted the Earth Mother.

It began rasping- in its awful, disgusting voice- out what it knew.

"He said that they are the Deep Ones," Piper frowned. "That they were once human. This town of Imboca was poor. It was the worst-hit in all of Spain, during several economic crises." She knew that a small, insignificant place like Imboca would never have gained as much attention as Majorca or Ibiza. Or Barcelona. They would have depended on fishing alone. And even then, the Balearic and Canary Islands and other coastal towns would have beaten them.

"And then one day, Captain Orpheus Cambarro appeared." Percy frowned.

"Who's Captain Cambarro?" Percy asked. Jason stared.

The Deep One part-rumbled, part-choked and part-rasped its reply. "Captain Orpheus Cambarro- a ship captain," Piper said slowly. "The one we saw entering the house."

Jason stiffened. "That was him?" He and Annabeth exchanged alarmed looks.

"Go on," Percy's eyes blazed. "Cambarro had gone missing, while out at sea. He returned. And one day at mass, he barged into the church," Piper said, translating everything the Deep One said.

"He asked them what they were doing, worshipping a God that does not seem to answer," Piper's eyes were flashing. She loathed the Deep Ones for what they did. And Dagon. But she felt a tiny bit of sympathy for what the Imbocans must have gone through. "Cambarro promised them a way- he said there was another god- whom others have turned to, to save them."

Percy said, "Dagon."

"Dagon," the Deep One said. _"Padre Dagon."_

Percy gave the thing a disgusted, filthy look.

"Cambarro promised them the worship of Dagon- to make everyone prosper," Piper said, taking deep breaths to rein herself in. "He brought together a group of followers and summoned Dagon from the sea. Dagon… And his Deep Ones. They were immortal creatures that served and were protected by Dagon deep below in the ocean. They built incredible cities, like-" she frowned trying to pronounce the word. "Y'ha-nthlei," she said uncertainly. "A Cyclopean, many-columned underwater metropolis, enough to rival the great cities of Babylon and Tenochtitlan. "The Deep Ones lived below for millennia, sheltered and protected from the eyes of humans and gods alike, by Dagon whom they worshipped and adored. One day, Dagon emerged- he revealed himself to the Sea-people who had been driven out of their homeland by a volcanic eruption- and great earthquakes and Tsunamis. They came from the Aegean."

"Philistines," Percy and Annabeth said simultaneously, Annabeth who had been silent until then.

"And they wandered for one generation, and half of another generation's lifetime, desperate, homeless and destitute. They had little to trade for anything. They tried to conquer some lands in Egypt, but the Egyptians beat them back. So they were left more desperate in the seas, with little food and fresh water. Even the fish seemed to have deserted them. Until one night, Dagon rose out of the deep. He had heard their cries. He gave them food, drink and medicine, sent by the Deep Ones. Once that had been done he guided them to abandoned islands- for temporary settlement until he could give them another place to live in. He also provided them with iron and taught them how to use it, which was superior to the bronze alloy of other peoples, for crafting tools and weaponry. The Deep Ones arose out of the sea and taught them how to make special types of wines, certain foodstuffs, and gave them gold- fantastically wrought gold jewellery."

"He seems very generous," Annabeth scoffed. It always comes with a price.

"And in return, the Philistines promised him sacrifices of humans and promises of interbreeding." Piper stood there stunned.

"Interbreeding?" The three of them echoed.

"Breeding Deep Ones with-" Piper faltered and all the colour left her face. "Humans." She choked out.

Jason drew in a sharp breath. "What?"

The Imbocan and Piper continued to speak and translate. "Dagon promised that their offspring will have immortality. By siring or conceiving a child with the Deep Ones, the children will look human, but when they are adults, they would begin to-" she quivered. "Change."

There was a horrifying silence. For several moments actually.

"But that's impossible," Annabeth protested. "There's nothing that mentions the Philistines doing any of these things. Before and after they came to Canaan." But then again, she knew that some things were not mentioned by the Hebrews in their Torah and the Christian Bible. It was just too _profane_ , she supposed. She knew that the Ancient Israelites would have come into contact with more than one enemy- the Canaanites sacrificed babies as mentioned previously. The Hebrews refused to elaborate in their holy texts just how the Canaanites did it, but the archaeologists found out what the phrase 'walking through fire' meant and why the Hebrews considered it an abomination to allow children to do just that. And they also never mentioned why the Amalekites were so loathed and vilified that it was vital for them to be utterly exterminated to the last sheep and oxen. Only that they were believed to have sacrificed children, and were thus, impure and cursed.

Annabeth swallowed.

The Imbocan was still speaking. "This was not the first time Dagon came upon a people who were desperate," Piper translated. "They sacrificed and fed him with humans. They provided breeders for Deep One offspring. The offspring grew up and eventually were felt the need to swim deep into the water to join its brethren and live in the underwater cities. However, they kept it a closely-guarded secret amongst themselves. But somehow, the Israelites sensed what was happening. Their prophets told them to stop the peoples who did such things- the Canaanites and Amalekites. But the Philistines remained. The Canaanites and Amalekites did not worship Dagon by his name, but another name for one of his kin. Dagon protected the Philistines, and gave them everything. The hybrids that were too obviously non-human, were shut away or sent to live in the water completely, sheltered by the Deep Ones. Dagon and the Deep Ones had sensed something unusual about the Hebrews. After all, how many people insisted upon worshipping only one God? When the Philistines captured what the Hebrews called the Ark of the Covenant, they thought they had triumphed over the Hebrews. They believed that the Israelites were merely performing magic under the name of their God. They had no idea that their Ark, supposedly the source of all their power, was the instrument of another kind."

The Imbocan glared hatefully at them with its beady black eyes.

"Dagon tried to warn them," they both continued. "But the Philistines believed that they had already won. Dagon slipped back in the deep. The Deep Ones retreated with him. They took it to several places in their country. But disaster struck."

Yes, Annabeth thought. Disaster did strike the Philistines. The statue of Dagon broke, toppling over in one of their temples. And again and again. Then came plague that fell upon the Philistines.

But of course the Imbocan, devoted to Dagon, wouldn't tell them of his god's weakness.

"The Philistines sent it back, on the advice of the Deep Ones who were diviners." Piper kept translating. "They defeated the first king. But another king soon arose. He had succeeded the old Israelite king who had died in battle. David was his name." Piper faltered as she too, recognised that name. But she went on.

"David went to war with the Israelites against the Philistines as a young boy. At first they thought him a mere child. But he killed one of their giants, who carefully hid his reasons for becoming so inhumanly large. Before this, they did not sense any sort of magic on the boy. But he had an aura about him, and killed the champion with one stone from his slingshot.

"He soon proceeded to exterminate the Deep One hybrids when he found out what they were and what they did. He kept it a closely-guarded secret, for fear that panic would run wild." They both continued. "Plague struck the Deep Ones which terrified them, as they were immortal and would not normally succumb to such things. They screamed that the Hebrew God was slaughtering them. The Philistine cities, wealth, temples and everything they had, were totally destroyed. The lands were sown with salt. And no one lived there for millennia." The Deep One hybrid glared at them as he continued. "The Deep Ones were driven to near-extinction. Dagon vanished. For some reason, no one heard from him. Only millennia later, did they learn that Dagon had entered a death-like sleep like his kin."

"A death-like sleep?" Jason asked warily.

"His kin?" Annabeth said sharply. "Did he mean the Deep Ones or…"

"The Great Old Ones," the Deep One and the daughter of Aphrodite translated for him. "And the Outer Gods."

Piper looked confused.

"Okay, let's get this over with," Percy ordered. Piper stared the creature down and ordered him to continue with what happened to this village.

"The Deep Ones were awoken and Dagon too, and they heard the summons and gave the Imbocans gold and fish. The lean times had ended. But they demanded human sacrifices to feed on and other humans to breed with. The people were alarmed and refused, threatening to call the authorities in Madrid. Cambarro and those who followed him were arrested, but that night, the Deep Ones came. Outraged, they on Dagon's orders, slaughtered half the town at night. Those that survived quickly converted to the Esoteric Order of Dagon. Dagon did something to them. He performed magic. To hasten the transformation and give them immortality quickly, he ordered the Imbocans to breed with the Deep Ones but also made them drink and eat some things he gave them. It also began to turn the people into Deep Ones."

Percy let out a breath. "Alright. First off, where is the Crown Prince of Greece?"

Piper forwarded the question in Spanish.

The Imbocan glared at them, before Jason stepped forwards, his hand sparking with electricity.

"In the temple, the old church, what used to be the rectory, with his wife, held prisoner and as a bait."

"A bait?" Percy asked sharply. "What's Dagon planning?"

The creature gave a hideous sound- laughing.

"Nobody know what Dagon plans," it spoke in stunted English. Annabeth and Piper's eyes widened. "We follow Dagon's orders only. What Dagon know, he tell only Orpheus Cambarro- High Priest." It said.

Percy knelt down so he was eye-level with the Imbocan.

"So you can tell me why the Crown Prince of Greece is being used as a bait," he said quietly. "And who are the other gods you were talking about?"

"Great Old Ones, and Outer Gods," The Imbocan spoke. He was obviously not comfortable with English. "Many gods… Come from stars."

"Outer space," Annabeth hissed. Like the Asgardians- or at least one aspect of them.

Percy, Piper and Jason's eyes widened at that.

"Father Dagon," the Imbocan said. "His wife, Mother Hydra." The demigods looked alarmed. "But more. Many, many more."

Percy forced back his reluctance. "Like?"

"Outer Gods and Great Old Ones," he answered. Piper's eyes widened as she remembered that man- Cambarro- mention the Great Old Ones.

"Who are they exactly?" Percy asked icily. "The Outer Gods? Tell us _everything_."

"Outer Gods live and come from stars," the Imbocan rumbled. He shivered repulsively. "Azathoth. First One. King of gods." Jason leaned forwards eagerly. This had to be his father's, Odin's and Ra's equivalent. An enemy who would rise up and threaten them. "He is… Nuclear Chaos. Blind Idiot god." They blinked.

"That is what they call him," The Imbocan rumbled. "He floats at centre of universe. Always sleeping. Other gods don't want him to wake. They make him sleep, with drums and flutes. If he wakes, he destroy everything, including planets."

None of them could respond properly. Jason's face was ashen. They could not imagine facing another one like Gaea. Not again.

"Azathoth have children," the Imbocan continued. "Three. He is Outer god. They are outer gods. Nyarlathotep, Nameless Mist and Darkness. Nyalathotep is Crawling Chaos. Change shapes- one thousand shapes. So terrifying, humans go crazy. But he can change. Look like human. He lies. He bring messages from Outer Gods. He likes lies. Everywhere he go, everyone vanish. Nameless Mist have children too. Yog-Sothoth one of them. Darkness, third child of Azathoth. Darkness give birth to Shub-Niggurath.

"Yog-Sothoth is Outer god, son of Nameless Mist. Sees everything. Every secret. Past. Present and Future. He is gate. He marry Shub-Niggurath. Daughter of Darkness and Yhoundeh. Nug and Yeb their sons. Twin Blasphemies. Nug is father of Cthulhu. Nug is also father of Hastur the Unspeakable. But Cthulhu famous. He first marry Idh-yaa- Mighty Mother. Have children. Ghatanothoa, Dark god. Firstborn. Ythogtha, second son. More gods."

"That's a lot of gods," Percy said suspiciously, trying to keep himself calm.

"A lot of gods," The Imbocan agreed, sounding pleased. "But Father Dagon has place in hearts. Mother Hydra too."

"Is _Mother Hydra_ like anything we know?" Percy asked sardonically.

"No. They very different."

"Okay, then," Percy said allowing his voice to soften. "Why is the Crown Prince and Princess of Greece a bait and for who? Me?"

"No," The Imbocan said. "Not you. Dagon want somebody. Dagon and Cambarro. They want somebody else."

Annabeth drew in a breath. "Who?"

"Someone you know," he replied.

Percy froze and cursed.

* * *

Aglaia was well and truly sick of those dreams. She kept herself occupied. She soothed and comforted Alex. She introduced herself to the newly-returned demigods and apologised for wearing the mask, but she needed to. She looked too… Alarmingly different. They seemed taken aback, but Aglaia was unfailingly gracious and then, she spoke with Luke. Helped the Kanes adjust. And connected with Lexie.

"Hey," She said quietly.

"Hey," Lexie said awkwardly. She had heard that Princess Aglaia was famously un-stuck up. But still, she didn't know how to approach her.

Especially since she believed that they were both related.

Aglaia sighed. She shook her head.

"I know this is awkward, and I'm sorry, truly sorry if I shocked you, with my… Little revelation."

"That's okay," Lexie said awkwardly. She examined the princess. She was wearing a mask, still. It looked cast out of molten silvery-gold, but though it covered her whole face it wasn't stiff and solid, it moved with every movement of her face and moulded it so perfectly, yet at the same time, obscured her features.

Aglaia caught her staring and smiled. "This? Leo Valdez, that son of Hephaestus who built this whole ship made it for me- and Lou Ellen too, she's the daughter of Hecate."

"Hecate?" Lexie asked. "The goddess of magic," Aglaia sat next to her and sighed. "This helps. You know… Not only do I live a very public life, I also look… Different."

"But not a bad different," Lexie pointed out.

Aglaia closed her eyes. "People would say that," she asked quietly. She gave Lexie a sceptical look. "Have you ever been stalked by anyone in your life?"

Lexie bit her lip and looked down. "Mark Hamilton," she admitted. "He was my ex-boyfriend. He's also a gangster."

"I see," Aglaia remarked. "Well… I've had it done to me numerous times. This not only disguises me while I'm on missions within the mortal world- as long as I don't speak to anyone- I can't disguise my voice- and it stops people from being too… Overwhelmed by my appearance."

Lexie nodded gravely. She understood. She saw pictures of Princess Aglaia herself as a teen, and then later at the wedding of Piper McLean. She knew how people reacted to her being so… Different.

"But surely that's-" She gestured at it, awkwardly.

Aglaia smiled and winked. "Watch this," she pressed a hidden button beneath her chin and a clicking sound was heard. Then an oozing one. The mask shimmered and…

Lexie gasped. It started to morph. The nose grew longer and slim, the face turned oval, the cheekbones looked different and the lips were full. But something fell over and covered the eye-holes where her eyes peeked through and it shimmered and turned to look like round midnight-blue eyes. It even seemed to shimmer around the edges and sprouted lashes. The eyebrows were long, the skin was fair and hair grew from the top of the mask, covering her black hair and the colour was brown.

"Surprise," Aglaia sounded amused.

"That… That is really…" Lexie's eyes were wide. "Oh my gosh! That is _amazing_!"

"Leo's a genius and so is Lou Ellen," Aglaia smiled. "This isn't the only one. I can get it to change shape. It manipulates the Mist."

"The Mist which keeps mortals from seeing monsters and other supernatural things?" Lexie asked hesitantly.

Aglaia nodded.

She pressed another button and the mask changed back to what it was before. "I can't lose it," she said. "Only I can take it off." She then sighed. "Although I've worn many… Metaphorical masks over the years."

Lexie was silent. Somehow, she understood what Aglaia meant. Living a very public life, full of public service and royal works, if her life was anything like her relatives, the British royal family, she wouldn't get a moment's privacy. Lexie tried to imagine how she managed to live a double life in the public eye as a princess, while also being a demigod, hunted by monsters, and looking out for the others.

"This… Mark Hamilton," Aglaia began. "Is he still bothering you?"

"Without the shadow of a doubt, he'll be enraged if he hasn't already found out, that I'd gone off to Scotland, especially when Alex got one of his goons and scared him and told him to bugger off." Lexie remembered the confrontation with one of Mark's goons and Alex.

Aglaia grimaced. "He probably thought you eloped with him."

"Yeah, but Gretna Green would be the logical choice," she replied.

"Gretna Green?" Aglaia asked.

"It's where couples traditionally elope and honeymoon in Britain," Lexie explained. "Like Vegas for Americans, only in the south of Scotland. People usually get married there in blacksmiths' shops."

Aglaia stared at her before bursting out laughing.

Lexie laughed with her.

"Do I want to know what Alex did to scare them off?" Aglaia asked, with a twinkle in her eye.

Lexie grinned.

The fear, the pain, the panic still lingered, but looking at Lexie, and maybe the new friends newly-returned, Aglaia felt that they would have a chance.

* * *

 **Spanish words:**

"Señor, hemos hecho lo que ordenaste,"- Lord, we have done what you ordered.

"Bueno,"- Good.

"¿Así que todo está listo?"- So everything is ready?

"Si, Señor."- Yes, sir.

"La trampa es el ajuste uno se nos ha prometido llegará. ¿Pero y los demás? ¿Los que ya están aquí?- The trap is set- the one we are promised will arrive. But what about the others? The ones that are already here?

"No son más que meras molestias,"- They are nothing more than mere annoyances/nuisances,

"No se atreven a desafiar a nuestro Padre Dagón directamente. Se esconden detrás de sus padres, los dioses menores, pero incluso ellos no pueden igualar y no saber o recordar el poder, los horrores de los Grandes Antiguos, Padre Dagón, el más grande entre ellos."- They dare not challenge our Father Dagon directly. They hide behind their parents, the lesser gods, but even they cannot match and do not know or remember the power, the horrors of the Great Old Ones- Father Dagon, the Greatest among them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Yes, I know I'm late! But I was sick, then busy then busier! I would have updated more sooner too, but I needed to think this out carefully. Please forgive me!**

* * *

 **This Chapter** **:**

 **While Percy and the gang were working on a plan, the Avengers finally find some info on the so-called 'High Priest' and gets a hint of what he intends to do. And we finally find out what Loki and the Asgardians- minus Thor- are planning! More disturbing info emerge about the 'High Priest's' plans and what they and the Aztec gods intend to do.**

 **To** **Aquafin** **: Thank you, thank you very much! I'll definitely keep writing!**

 **To** **sid** **.** **kush32** **: Oh. They're not OCs. I** _ **do**_ **put up disclaimers** _(wink, wink)_ **. The Aztec gods need one thing to survive on; blood. Blood and worship. The Avengers have to prevent that. The Olympians are deliberating what to do.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do NOT own _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ or the _Heroes of Olympus series-_ that's Rick Riordan. I don't own the _Kane Chronicles_ as well- that's also him. I don't own the _Avengers_ \- that's Marvel. Or the works of H.P Lovecraft.

* * *

"Okay, so this is the guy?" Tony asked, uncertainly.

"Positive."

"He doesn't look the least bit native Mexican." He said in disbelief, thinking the guy looked purely Caucasian. Possibly Mestizo in descent.

"That's because he's one-sixty-eight- or was it sixty-nine?" Bruce frowned. "Either way, he's studied Classic Nahuatl," Natasha's brow furrowed as she studied the file.

"Doctor Pablo Hernandez, was an anthropologist and archaeologist of some repute, not really noteworthy," Bruce showed the file to Steve, and passed copies around the table. "Didn't get to that much success. Clinical reports suggest he had depression and from there things started to spiral. Anger management issue. Possible Borderline Personality Disorder. Either way, he didn't really have much luck in life, anti-social reports had it. He was obsessed with anything to do with the Ancient Aztecs, but couldn't really reach the heights of success that you hear with other anthropologists and archaeologists. So he decided against any chance of having another career and refused to have any kind of social life in order to focus on his interests. He staked quite a fair bit of money in order to continue this. He became deeply interested- later, obsessed- with Ancient Aztec myth and legend. And their burial treasure. He was convinced that there was something hidden within the depths of one of the Aztec's most sacred sites- something to do with the Pyramids of the Sun and Moon in Tenochtitlan. His colleagues started saying that all of a sudden, his behaviour became erratic. He would often stay up late at night, not eating or drinking. And in an attempt to 'get into the spirit and experiences of the Ancients' he dressed himself up like an Aztec High Priest and started reconstructing rituals. This isn't actually unusual in scientific communities that study the ancient world- at some point they are going to want to try to experience and perceive what the ancients did, so they do a little something to recreate a scene from ancient times, to make them more aware. But the extent in which Dr. Hernandez did things was… I could say eccentric, but he was becoming _nuts_."

He let that sink in.

Wanda's eyes widened as she read a copy of the file. "He practiced _blood_ sacrifices?"

"That was before he moved onto animal ones," Bruce confirmed. "And then…" He didn't need to finish.

"Did they catch him?" Steve asked quietly.

"Oh, they caught him red-handed," Bruce said dryly. "But not for long. You see… He hadn't exactly only been practising weird dances and rituals that he either made up or found from bits of Aztec writings. Nah, he was caught experimenting with something dangerous. Something he found in the pyramids of the Sun and Moon."

The Avengers all looked at one another.

"And what did he find in the pyramids of the Sun and Moon?" Thor asked.

"That's what I'd like to find out," Bruce said quietly.

Whatever it was, it must have resurrected the Aztec gods. Natasha typed furiously until she found a result.

"There," she said pointing. "There were two other archaeologists at the site around the same time as Dr. Hernandez. Doctor Eduardo Rivera and Doctor Maria Alvarez." They squinted down.

"He's dead." Scott said in astonishment. "Doctor Rivera's dead."

"When did he die?" Rhodes asked in astonishment.

"A few days ago at least," Natasha said. "His body was found in his apartment in Mexico City." She showed a picture of it.

It was gruesome alright. There were marks cut into his body with deep knife-wounds and the blood had long-since congealed and began drying. His head was decapitated, and according to Natasha, it was found a few feet away. His stomach and intestines were missing.

"His stomach?" Rhodes asked, sounding sick. Everyone felt the same.

"I've looked at other workers at the site which came around the same time as those three," Natasha continued. "And guess what? These were the victims whose body-parts we've found."

"WHAT?" Wanda gasped in horror.

"Those victims- the ones we've found. Apparently most of them were digging with the archaeological teams there with Doctors Rivera, Alvarez and Hernandez." Natasha answered. "Now that we've identified them, their family members reported to the Mexican authorities that they were seen with the archaeologists and had taken up work with them. Almost everyone. Those that didn't, like the little kids who were simply out playing or doing whatever… Near Tenochtitlan." Natasha looked up at them darkly.

"They disappeared and that's not all. Do you know what year it is in the Aztec calendar?"

She received blank looks.

"The year of the New Fire Ceremony," Natasha explained. "It happens once every fifty-two years and was the most important Aztec festival. It marks the end of a full cycle of an Aztec calendar. Like the Chinese Zodiac Calendar's cycle which begins on the Year of the Rat and ends in the Year of the Pig."

Steve shook his head in bewilderment. "So what's this festival about?"

"Well, it's very important, because it's supposed to put off the end of the world," Natasha said mildly, though inside she was a different story. "During the last five days, or the last year of the cycle, the Aztecs would abstain from work, fast, pray, clean themselves and everything and performed ritual blood-letting. They also burned old household objects and observed silence. They believed that during those days, the world was in grave danger because in the instability of the cycle in shifting from the old one to the new one," Natasha said reading the internet page.

"And that danger was called Tzitzimimeh; Tzitzimitl singular. A group of goddesses-not to different from the one we saw." Everyone shuddered. Peter looked like he was about to be sick. "Female skeletal star-deities, with skulls and crossbones on their skirts-" "Nice," Tony mumbled. "-And who were associated in particular, with the stars surrounding the sun- especially during a solar eclipse. They would descend upon the earth and devour human beings. They were revered as symbols of the progressiveness of humankind and females, but they were feared especially during the five unlucky days of the _Nemontemi_ \- the last five days of the last year in the cycle. Just before the New Fire Ceremony- which coincides with this year."

"He's going to try to summon them," Scott said in shock, making everyone turn towards him. "The… Star… _Things_. Whatever you call them. He's going to _summon_ them."

"How?" Tony shot at him. "How is it possible, unless he-" His eyes bugged.

"You've got to be kidding me."

* * *

Loki looked at Adam.

"You know we should only get what we need right?" Loki asked him. "Yes, I'm not really one to talk but hopefully, as Odin suggested, the Olympians would be preoccupied with this."

Adam shook his head. "I can't believe Odin- the mighty king of the gods- actually agreed to this."

The Olympian gods would be shaken by Odin's breach of- well, maybe not trust, but certainly peace, Loki reflected. _And_ the treaty with the Olympians. However, Odin knew there was no other way.

"He knows there is no other way," Loki said emotionlessly. "And besides, this was going to happen anyway. We just have to make sure that the Nine Realms are reborn from this chaos we're about to create."

 _Why do I feel so uneasy?_ Loki asked himself.

"He can't have had this easy," Adam remarked.

"He has no choice," Loki stated. "Not unless he wants the Nine Realms to survive. We need the goddesses. Freya's daughters. Without Aphrodite and Hestia- their love, beauty and hearth goddesses, the Olympians would fall apart. Oh, they might not think that they are actually important, but where would they be without a home and a hearth? Or without beauty and love? Their whole cosmos will wither. Their entire cosmology… Nothing. The same goes with us. And the Nine Realms. Technically, Earth isn't among the Nine Realms, but it is under Asgard's and Vanaheim's protection like all the rest."

Adam nodded.

"But why is the girl so important? Why must we go through all this trouble to obtain her?"

"The girl is the key," Loki said mildly. He closed his eyes. _Sigyn_. It still dug a deep wound into his heart. "Even Freya sees it."

"But she's not her daughter!" Adam protested. "She's-"

"I know," Loki said sternly. "But we only need to look at her to see that she has it in her. The power. We need those goddesses back and we would rather have them _now_. The Infinity Stones release… The finding of the seventh in the sea…. That is no coincidence. The Nine Realms are dying. And earth will soon be vulnerable."

"Unless we get the girl," Adam realised. "And then… Her blood…"

"Will be used to resurrect the goddesses," Loki confirmed. "Freya's daughters. The goddesses of the immortality and golden apples, fidelity-" He felt that stab through him again. "-beauty and war." He finished quietly. "Her blood, her spirit, her cells… And it will be used to remind her of _herself_."

"That's what Freya wants," Adam breathed, realising. "Why she's so…"

"Determined? She misses her daughters." Loki's voice held more pain than was imagined. The imagery was raw, fresh… To painful and too rough in his heart. Old wounds that went deeper than when he was rejected by his father and told he was a Jötunn by birth, and had never fully healed- if ever. The truth was, sometimes he wondered if he _was_ indeed mad, like they always claimed.

He always believed- due to the method he operated- the intense planning and efficiency of his schemes that he was sane as well as clever. But now he wondered if he was mad, and if Sigyn's death was the reason for this madness.

All his pain and rage… It first stemmed from there. Loki was stunned. He never realised it at first, never made an attempt to apologise or reason with anyone, least of all himself- after all, was he not _Loki_? But now…

"I want her back. My wife. Sigyn. Nobody remembers her- out of Freya's daughters she was not the loudest or the showiest. She was beautiful enough to be one, but nobody ever noticed her with Hnoss and Gersemi. _Especially_ not Gersemi. Or even Nanna." Loki laughed. "Just like me and Thor. But Sigyn…" He was silent, lost in his painful memories, which he had so desperately tried to shove aside.

But the truth was, Loki did not know what he would have done if he _had_ won during the Chitauri Invasion. Would he have been fulfilled? Would it have been enough? Would the _Hliðskjálf_ \- Odin's seat of power- have been enough? Loki was not sure if all the Nine Realms and all the universes would be enough to fill the painful, ever deep and endless void in his heart.

"I've waited far too long," he whispered. "Far too long. So have we all. The Nine Realms need to see Sigyn's beauty and light again. All the light of the daughters of Freya. But the one I cannot live without any longer is Sigyn's. I've been in constant darkness ever since then." He turned towards Adam.

"The Olympians will never know," he said quietly. "They've grown lax in their ensured immortality and stable power. It does not matter if their power-base moves. For us, the blood that flows out of our wounds, the sweat in our brows, the last breath that we give… That is what makes an Asgardian's life." He said. Loki looked at Adam.

"You have suffered enough, Vanir," he said. "Too long have you been ripped from your home, your light, your loved ones and friends. Too long have you been told to suffer in silence and banishment. How long has it been since you last saw your wife, your children and your home?"

Adam swallowed. "Three hundred years, lord."

"Three hundred years," Loki murmured. "And what would you do to gain them back?"

The Vanir called Adam- whilst living in Midgard- looked up at Loki with immeasurable agony in his eyes. "Anything, my lord. There is nothing I wouldn't do."

* * *

Tyr- Norse god of war stood gazing outwards at the horizon.

Gersemi.

It had been centuries since he had last seen her.

Centuries since he last held her in his arms.

Centuries since she last smiled and kissed him.

Centuries when he saw her dead body for the first time.

Too many centuries.

Tyr swallowed the pain down, like he always did. He looked at his hands.

One was living flesh and bone. The other was metal. Oh, it worked just as well as an ordinary hand- it wasn't a useless hunk. But Tyr was could never forget.

The first time she came when he had lost his hand.

Tyr remembered how he was filled with so much loathing when he learnt his brother- Vidar, widower of Solveig- actually asked- _asked!_ \- for Gersemi's hand in marriage. He was filled with loathing.

Vidar who had already had a wife- albeit a dead one- was now asking for the only woman Tyr had ever loved. To rub it in Tyr's face as well as desiring Gersemi. Tyr had barely refrained from killing his own brother. And Odin and Freya both had agreed.

Nobody knew about it- except for Loki who taunted Tyr at one point.

And now Freya- her mother the proclaimed goddess of love- was prepared to give Gersemi to him if she had gotten her precious daughter back.

" _I promise you," Gersemi breathed. "That as long as there are the Nine Realms, as long as there are stars in the sky- we will share blood and war, love and peace, mead, wine and more… Together… Forever. You have my alliance… And my heart."_

And he had promised the same thing. Tyr swallowed huge gulps of his mead.

He would be reunited with her, he vowed. Even if he ripped the Nine Realms apart. Even if he killed them all.

And Vidar. His own brother.

* * *

"Okay, so where's the other archaeologist?" Tony pressed. "Doctor Maria Alvarez?"

"She's missing," Steve shook his head. "Last anyone heard, she fled as soon as Doctor Hernandez went rogue. My guess is that she knew what was happening."

"But how did she know?" Wanda pressed. "There must have been a thousand people excavating- if it's the same here as it is in places like Egypt or Greece. She can't have known- or remembered to keep track of any of their names."

"You're right, she can't have," Bruce remarked. "Which is what makes it especially suspicious."

"Suppose somebody tipped her off?" Tony asked. "After all, the other archaeologist got his guts ripped out by Hernandez. She must have thought the same thing was about to happen to her. If it were me, I would definitely be suspecting that."

"Well, she might have," Rhodey agreed. "But only she knows what they found in those Aztec pyramids. That's what we have to be careful about."

"And what did they find?" Tony demanded. "What on earth could have that much power to wake the gods from the dead- or something similar- like last time?" He challenged. "The Infinity Stones."

They turned and stared at him.

"That's not possible." Thor said all of the sudden. "The Stones are secured. My father checked. They even had Xandar check on the Stone in their possession."

"What about the seventh?" Tony demanded.

Everyone was silent.

"That I do not know," Thor admitted. "My father did not entrust to me the location of that Infinity Stone. All I know is that it is not in his vault. He considers it too dangerous to put two of those in the same place, secure as it may be, with many of the most dangerous items in the Nine Realms."

Tony shook his head.

"The Stones are secure," Thor said, although it sounded like he was assuring himself. "There is no need for panic now, my friends. They will not be used against the people of Midgard."

"But they do have the power to wake the gods," Bruce said quietly.

"Do they have the power to put them to sleep as well?"

Everyone stared at him astonished.

Tony's eyes bugged out. "Why- Bruce- you're a genius! I mean, I already knew you were a genius, but still. Even for a genius, that was a genius, genius thing to do."

Bruce smiled, bashfully.

But Thor looked uneasy. "If only it were that easy. We do not know which Stone can be used against them. And besides, even if we do know, how would we manage to obtain one? They are all secure, and I do not believe anyone will easily give them to us, whether I am the son of Odin or not. What's more, the Stones can never be controlled- not fully. You saw what happened when the princess absorbed one. Her immortal blood kept her alive long enough. But it wasn't enough." He looked grim. "Even the gods cannot control such things. It is beyond us."

"Then what's the solution?" Tony threw his hands up in the air. "How can we put them to sleep?"

"We don't," Natasha replied bluntly. "We kill them."

They stared at her.

"One thing I know about the Aztec gods that unlike the Olympians they can be killed," she explained. "I've been researching my mythology for a while now. They've killed each other." She looked at Thor. "We have to kill them."

"And what if other gods are like the Olympians?" Rhodey asked dubiously. "And they _can't_ be killed?"

"Then, safe to say, we are majorly screwed," Clint muttered.

"Thanks for that, Mr. Optimistic." Tony scowled.

"There are many other gods, I'm not sure even with a Norse god, the demigods of Olympus, Greek and Roman, the Egyptian magicians and anyone else we'll be able to kill them all," Bruce said quietly. "We need to put them back to sleep."

"But _how_?" Tony pressed in frustration. "How're we going to knock them out?"

"First things first," Bruce said calmly. "We find Doctor Alvarez. Get her to tell us what she knows."

"And then we find Hernandez," Steve said in a grim tone.

* * *

Doctor Maria Alvarez had gone missing two-and-a-half weeks before the murders became public. The Avengers were becoming increasingly concerned.

Their chances of finding out what was going to summon all these _star-skeletons_ and stopping it depended on Doctor Alvarez's information. If she was still alive.

And if they could find her. Their guess was that Maria Alvarez was terrified and had made it increasingly difficult for anyone to find her. Especially the ones with supernatural powers.

It took them an absurdly long time- during which they were afraid was time lost for Doctor Alvarez- she could have already been dead for all they knew, especially while they were busy trying to track her down.

But finally Natasha caught something.

"Guys, take a look at this," she nodded to a CCTV camera's footage.

"Who's that?" Rhodey asked.

"Looks like some kind of-" but he never got to finish. The figure- who was in a very crowded market in a plaza- turned her head and beneath the wide-brimmed straw-hat they could see a middle-aged woman with large, dark sunglasses, a really small nose and thin, wide mouth set in an oval face.

"Looks like Maria Alvarez," Clint remarked. "But where'd she go?"

"Wait- when was this taken?" Peter- who'd finally been allowed to see the gruesome stuff by the adults- asked.

"Just before Maria Alvarez went missing," Natasha answered.

"So she either already knew what her colleague was doing or she suspected it," Peter began putting the puzzle pieces together. "How many days before she went missing?"

"Four," Natasha replied. She frowned. "Why?"

"Four days before she went missing and she was already acting all… Tense. Did anyone see her that day?"

Natasha looked bewildered. "Reports said that she went about her usual routine," Clint replied looking up at the sheaf of reports he'd been reading.

"Guys look at this," Sam asked, arriving in the room.

"Where'd you go?" Steve asked him.

"To Doctor Alvarez's office," Sam said grimly. He passed Steve a leather-bound book.

Steve flipped through the pages. "It's her diary."

"It says here that she began to have bad dreams at night," Sam turned to a page and pointed to a paragraph. Pages of it were littered with writing that was distinctively different from the beginning of the diary. Alvarez's neat, coordinated handwriting suddenly became large, messy and wobbly. There were numerous blots and water marks that looked suspiciously like tears.

"Can anyone read Spanish fluently?" Steve asked.

"I'll take it," Natasha replied, taking the diary from Steve.

She began to translate;

* * *

" _July 31_ _st_ _…_

" _I can't do this. These dreams haunt me at night. At first I ignored them and drowned them out with alcohol and caffeine-"_ Tony raised an eyebrow _"but not only do they keep coming back, they grow more vivid. I can't ignore them anymore._

 _More and more, ever since the excavation on the Pyramids of the Sun and Moon yielded what it did, the dreams grow more real. But how can they possibly be real if they are myth? My whole life is dedicated to the worship of science! I read those myths and legends to understand how people of that age_ thought _and behaved, why they made so many human sacrifices, not because I believed them and I wanted to know more about them!_

 _Hernandez grows ever more erratic at night. He's convinced that these dreams are a calling. More than figments of our imagination. He's shut himself up in his office, working on who-knows-what. I called him crazy, but I'm beginning to think that he's right. At least partly. These things are not the figments of a normal imagination, not even by those that have studied the natures, civilisations and cultures of ancient peoples extensively._

" _I don't know what Hernandez is doing. His behaviour worries and frightens me more than I dare to admit. More and more I'm becoming convinced that he actually_ does _believe the Aztec gods exist. He's taken to a group of people at our institute and they've taken to dressing up like the ancients, performing the rituals they've witnessed- minus human sacrifice and decapitation, of course- complete with all the tools of the Aztec rites. They even began taking things out of the museum! I was outraged. Hernandez was using his privilege and access to the museum to allow him to use the priceless artefacts that have been uncovered recently or long before. Among them a turquoise cup and matching bowl, beads, jade ear-spools and ritual objects such as weaponry used for sacrificing and adorning sacrificial victims._

" _I complained to the curator and the board of directors at our institute. They promised me that Hernandez's privileges will be revoked, and he will not be allowed to do such things anymore. In fact, I believe he will be suspended. Good riddance! Hernandez had taken to blood-sacrifices and rituals along with his 'followers'. They are becoming less as a source of entertainment and more as a source of concern, and for some, fear for his sanity and for the rest of them._

 _Hernandez is a mediocre at best who, like the physicians of the colonial-era, makes assumptions partly on scientific knowledge that has been proven correct, and more on ancient superstitions. No wonder he has never gotten very far! I used to think that with such knowledge of the Ancient Mesoamerican peoples, Hernandez would have been an asset, but the fellow is clearly an ignoramus! Everything is unproven theory, he cannot manage to construct a good argument, with reasons, theories, explanations and examples. It's all just erratic and everywhere with him! He could make a living as an author, I told Eduardo Rivera, one of my colleagues that Hernandez would have been far more suited in retelling the tales of the ancient peoples to young children or writing historical fiction at best, but he refuses to give up on this career path._

 _We also had to be very careful of who found out. It was bad enough that S.H.I.E.L.D took most of our finds in Colombia, but here at our home country, I will never allow such things! So we have had to keep it a secret, the stones which promise a yield of such information by the likes we have never seen before! I believe that this device was used to communicate- based on what we have found- to so-called deities who were actually alien UFOs- to summon or repel them. The priests must have used them in the rites. What comes to mind is the New Fire Ceremony which is used to repel the_ Tzitzimimeh _and to keep them from devouring and destroying humanity. As they were believed to have come from the stars and based on the new-found reality of aliens which we have been forced to accept, I am beginning to believe that these stones were an alien-beacon or repellent of some sort. What comes into mind are the events of Athens. It made me remember the strange 'alien explosive device' in off the shore of Athens in Greece thanks to that foolhardy American president, now dead. The same sort of light, the same sort of radioactive magnetic energy when we secretly tested it (somehow I know Hernandez must have known about those lab experiments even though I deliberately gave instructions for him not to find out- he's notoriously indiscreet). I pulsed, almost with a heartbeat and it seemed to know what we were doing._

 _S.H.I.E.L.D agents almost caught us that day when we found them- S.H.I.E.L.D agents and teenagers speaking English. We've had to hide the finds carefully and ourselves to make them believe that it was already gone. We had sent most of our team away. Why would they bring American_ teenagers _here? Surely they can't have been S.H.I.E.L.D agents just yet. It's just too outrageous for young children to get involved in dangerous things at such a young age. But the stones started reacting and the pyramid nearly collapsed on top of us all. The S.H.I.E.L.D agents and the teenagers hurried out as quickly as possible. I was convinced that we were going to die, but by some miracle, when I clutched and rubbed the artefacts, the pyramid stopped shaking and everything moved back in place. It was unbelievable."_

* * *

Everyone was silent as soon as Natasha finished.

"Teenagers… Demigods, must have been," Rhodey murmured.

"Yeah," Tony said in a daze.

Doctor Maria Alvarez seemed to move onto subjects of interest very quickly, as thorough as she was. When writing all that down, she first started about her dreams, then it quickly became about Hernandez- which they all found disturbing and creepy by the way- and then about what they had found.

"You think they might have been Infinity Stones?" Steve asked quietly.

"I cannot say," Thor said softly. "How powerful they are. But I do not believe they are Infinity Stones. No Infinity Stone can be easily controlled by mortals or even immortals. And it would have destroyed and killed them all, instead of putting everything back in place the way she has described. It might have been something of the sort, but I highly doubt it was anywhere near as powerful as the Infinity Gems themselves."

Thor was frowning deeply. "This is disturbing. Something was used to summon those… Star-deities or to repel them. No one should have that power, mortal or otherwise. It isn't right. And to keep it hidden for so long…"

"Especially as Mexico was invaded by the Spanish centuries ago," Tony pointed out. "How did they manage to keep something like _that_ hidden?"

"Or not use it to summon the Star-skeletons to earth to devour the Spanish conquistadors or something like that," Natasha pointed out. "They wouldn't have hesitated, surely."

"They would if they had no idea how to stop them," Steve pointed out.

"But these… Stones… Repel them too, don't they?" Natasha pressed. "But what if once those star-deities reached earth it would have been too late to repel them?" Wanda asked.

"The real question is," Rhodes began. "Where did they take those Stones and how many were there?"

"My guess is that Hernandez has at least one," Peter spoke up suddenly. "And while the Infinity Stone, as you've told me, sent a shockwave to wake up all those old gods, these ones were used to wake them completely and restore some power back to them. And Hernandez is hunting down the other archaeologists and everyone who saw them- not just as a way of giving out evidence- but, one, giving human sacrifices of organs and other gross and disgusting body-parts to appease the Aztec gods and give them under his control, as well as to give them strength. I mean, you guys said that gods like these relied on worship- on prayer and sacrifice- in order to be remembered. That's why he decapitated and sacrificed them."

Tony gasped. "Kid, you're a genius!"

Peter gave a small smile, his face turning somewhat red. "My guess is that these gods will give Hernandez control of the star-skeletons in order to… Well, usual case scenario- take over the world if they're happy enough with the human sacrifices they were given."

"But then why would he need the stones in the first place?" Natasha argued.

"To give them a boost of power and energy," Peter replied. "Extra power. Not just to conquer mortals, they only need sacrifices for that- but gods."

Thor frowned deeper. "Surely it cannot be that powerful."

"No, but remember the Seventh Infinity Stone," Wanda pointed out. "That was the Stone of Attraction, isn't that what you said?"

Thor looked bewildered. "Yes."

"It was used to attract the other Infinity Stones. But what if that was out of Hernandez's reach? And the Aztec gods? What if they needed something to first obtain what they need- human sacrifices and everything- to give the gods a little power before they obtain the Infinity Stones?" Wanda challenged.

"And where do the Celtic gods and Dagon fit into all of this?" Steve wondered aloud. "Are they here at the same time on coincidence, or is there some sort of treaty that we're not aware of?"

"It could be possible," Thor admitted. "There is a treaty between Asgard, Vanaheim and Olympus."

Tony groaned. "This world is _so_ messed up."

"We have to find Maria Alvarez," Natasha announced. "She's the only one who can keep us all on track."

* * *

The Avengers suited up.

"I got it!" Peter announced. They stared at him. "Here." He pointed to an iPad screen. Flipping through some images, he showed them a series of trails.

"Looks like Doctor Alvarez tried on a number of disguises, but she seemed to forget about CCTV cameras and identification," Peter remarked. "She must have felt pretty upset to forget about things. Not only that, but her diary said that she was there when Doctor Rivera was murdered. She must have felt she was next. She reported this to the authorities when Doctor Rivera disappeared, but they didn't take her seriously. In the end, she began bribing drug cartels to try to smuggle her out of Mexico."

Tony let out a breath. "If someone's that desperate," he muttered. "I'd hate to see what she throws at us. Even if I am Iron Man." He looked at Peter. "Did the diaries say which drug cartel?"

Peter nodded.

"Carlos Reyes, the drug king of Mexico," Peter replied. "One of the most wanted mafia leaders in Central America and an Umbanda practitioner."

"Oh, goodie," Tony said sarcastically.

* * *

They found him alright. It was hard, but easier than they imagined and Wanda enjoyed herself enormously in scaring off the superstitious gangsters.

Tony got the feeling they didn't stop running for miles now.

Carlos Reyes was smoking weed and drinking Scotch whisky, playing poker with some of his goons at his hideout when the Avengers blasted the door open.

As predicted, the goons started to yell in Spanish and began firing weapons at Wanda- who was in the doorway, with red smoke-like tendrils coming from her hands- smiled sinisterly and the bullets slowed and melted.

The rest of the Avengers eventually came in and took down the group.

Except for Reyes. Sweating, the heavy-set Reyes scrambled up amidst some broken glass and tried to pick up a gun, before Iron Man descended on him and pinned him to the wall.

"Wh- what do you want?" He shouted in a panic.

"Maria Alvarez, where is she?" Tony asked calmly.

Reyes swallowed. "I- I did nothing to her!" He protested in terror.

"Oh, I know you probably didn't," Tony said threateningly. "Because of what _I'm_ going to do to you if you did. But where is she?"

"She's-" Reyes licked a profusion of sweat from his upper lip. "She's gone. We smuggled her safely, I took her money and I gave her protection, I didn't hurt her, I swear I didn't!" He was shaking. "She said she needed to get away."

"Did she say why?" Steve suddenly appeared out in front.

"She-" Reyes wheezed. "She said there was someone coming after her. One of her colleagues. So we took her to one of our safe-houses, and we plan to move her every week."

"So which one is she at now?" Tony asked.

* * *

They arrived at the 'hideout'.

"Is this it?" Steve asked. "It's a bit too conspicuous isn't it?"

It was a hotel.

"Probably why they would never dream of looking for it," Tony remarked as he got out of the car.

The receptionist was polite and spoke good English.

They asked for Agnes Gomez- her alias.

They made sure she knew who they were talking about and a few of them stayed down there to make sure she did not warn 'Agnes' or anybody else while Steve, Sam and Iron Man went up the building.

Steve knocked on the door.

He knocked again.

"Mrs. Alvarez?" He asked hesitantly. "It's the Avengers. Look, I swear we're not going to hurt you. We just need to find out what one of your colleagues is planning."

Silence.

"Mrs. Alvarez?" Steve tried again. He tried to peep through. Inside was dark.

"Nothing for it," Tony grunted as he kicked the door open. Steve was about to protest but it was dark and there was no sign of life.

Iron Man flipped on his gauntlet and light came out of his hand.

Nothing. There were suitcases, shoes and a desk. A mini-refrigerator, but everything was dark. She might be hiding.

Tony gestured with his head for one of them to look underneath the bed.

Sam bent down but saw nothing, even with his flashlight. But then…

He saw something alright. Steve went to check in the bathroom, but Sam's eyes followed the trail of… Something before coming to rest on…

A body. A gruesomely decapitated body of a woman, with her head cut off.

"Tony!" He called out. "Steve!" They came rushing back and saw the horrible sight."

Tony closed his eyes struggling not to be sick. She had already died.

And by the looks of it, nothing was peaceful.

Steve took a shaky breath. Now was no time to grieve. "Guys search the room for any clues," he said. "Tony can you contact Mexican police? We-" But he was cut off.

Something sprung out from the shadows and attacked him.

Sam bellowed and Tony started blasting at random. The thing- whatever it was- screeched and while Steve thrashed this way and that, it eventually gave up and threw itself out of the window.

They ran for it.

Until they looked down and saw the body, not of a monster or alien, but a human. A young man.

* * *

Iron Man flew down.

He was still alive, wheezing, but still alive. The whites of his eyes were webbed in red and he glared weakly at Iron Man.

"Look," Tony held his hands out. "It's okay. We just want to talk. Why did you kill Doctor Alvarez?"

The man spat out blood, said something not in Spanish but Classic Nahuatl and promptly seized up.

"No!" Tony shouted as he grabbed the man's body that started shaking and convulsing, as the guy started foaming at the mouth.

But it was too late.

Tony let the body fall with a thump to the ground as the other Avengers came running- or flying, in Sam's case.

The only thing he noticed was the symbol on his neck.

Nearby Loki watched. "Soon," he whispered.

He turned around. He had made a deal with the Aztec gods. It wasn't pleasant, they almost killed him, but he had gotten what he wanted.

The Aztecs would take care of the Olympians whereas the Asgardians would be free to do what they wanted.


	13. Chapter 13

**This Chapter** **: Aglaia meets up with the Norse demigods along the way, and they give her more riddles to solve, that she just finds... Bewildering? We are given a run-down on how the recently-returned demigods reacted to Luke, but quickly move on. Aglaia discovers more alarming changes are occuring... To herself. Thor suddenly discovers what might be a solution to the numerous gods awakening and gaining strength, but there might be a problem... Well, more than one according to Alex. And the crew of the _Argo II_ descend on Imboca, to make a dramatic rescue... Which may or may not go wrong. **

**To** **Aquafin** **: Thank you, darling! I hope I can provide more action for everyone! And I hope some answers were given…**

 **To** **sid** **.** **kush32** **: Yeah, well when we're desperate we do things we would never normally agree to. As for Thor he's smarter in this form than he is in the other one and I think the Aesir and Vanir know how he is and that he wouldn't agree with what they were doing so they deliberately send him away to keep him busy and in the dark.**

* * *

Aglaia wanted to scream. Things were going from bad to worse.

Let's put up a summary, shall we? There was no need to go through awkward, painful reunions, introductions and what-not.

Okay, to set things straight, the guys that returned from the dead had met Luke Castellan once more. Surprise. Needless to say they were less-than-pleased but after mention from herself- because the old gang like Percy who did see Luke save the world just wasn't there- and testimonies from other people who have heard about the Second Titan War and how it ended, including a sort-of-helpful Leo made things easier (maybe). Luke himself did- literally, much to everyone's shock, not just her own- kneel in front of those he had gotten killed and apologised. He said he didn't expect forgiveness, but he was sorry nonetheless. Aglaia explained to them that without Luke the war wouldn't have ended and the world would have gone into a nuclear- or UFO explosive- holocaust like the president- which none of them had ever met but was no doubt suffering terribly in the Fields of Punishment, Helheim or the Christian/Jewish/Islamic Hell (or maybe he had his heart eaten by Ammit) intended.

And then afterwards, the guys, including a scowling Michael Yew who put away his bow, agreed not to kill Luke Castellan and they went merrily on their journey though clearly, they still hadn't forgiven him and avoided him like the Black Death.

And then they headed off to Scotland. Aglaia had spent a while trying to explain to them first, why she was wearing a magical mask (she was vague but they thankfully, accepted her story), and second, all about the Norse/Viking, Egyptian and now the other gods that were trying to kill them. She had to explain every frustrating detail of what happened and how the world suddenly knew the existence of demigods (very nice, Aglaia. _Now_ you wonder why you were ever such a big Βλάκας in the first place).

And to top it off she said she needed to pick some people more people up.

That's right. Apart from the fact that New Athens had suddenly- and helpfully-had its portal aligned to the United States, Long Island New York once more, she had to travel to get first, the Romans- which she introduced to the guys. Michael Yew was initially suspicious, Silena and Beckendorf didn't know what to think, and Lee was apprehensive, but soon they got along okay. Luke was also apprehensive but managed to contain things very well. She asked the demigods not to treat Luke with too much hostility in front of demigods from other pantheons and universes.

Next, Aglaia directed good old Leo to Gatlin in Nebraska. Why go all the way there? Well, because Magnus Chase had asked her too.

Yeah.

So anyway, when Magnus, Blitzen, Hearthstone and Samirah Al-Abbas had come aboard the ship _Argo II_ (for the second time) Aglaia had to explain the situation, introduce them to the demigods they hadn't met- and mention the similarities between the _Einherjar_ such as Magnus and the ones returned via the Doors of Death to make things easier. Oh, and his crazy, stupid talking sword that would just _not_ shut up. And after that Magnus was free to tell his side of the story.

What was he doing in Gatlin?

Well, Magnus and Blitzen had portalled mistakenly there and found themselves confronted with something worse than a ghost town. What could be worse than a ghost town, Aglaia had asked. To put it simply, a bunch of homicidal, cultist, creepy, bloodthirsty and human-sacrificing children.

That's right, _children_. As it turned out, based on what Blitzen and Magnus had found out the kids there had started a cult- lead by some creepy, evil cultist child-man named Isaac who got them to worship some false deity called, 'He Who Walks among the Rows' or something like that. They had massacred every adult in the small town and any child who reached the age of nineteen years, except for two kids who escaped with them and asked to be dropped off at New York. Long story short, Magnus and Blitzen- being outsiders and over the age limit- were about to be sacrificed, and they even saw something far from natural. Clearly, it was no deity, but a demon as a bunch of people, all wearing strange runic tattoos, appeared out of nowhere. One of them had curly red hair and green eyes, one was a tall, blond guy, a dark-haired guy, a beautiful dark-haired girl brandishing a whip and another girl who was hidden behind a mask but was beautiful still (how would they know that?). She reminded them of Aglaia and they wondered if it was her. It wasn't, she replied when they asked her.

The people introduced themselves as Shadowhunters- Children of the Nephilim who were descendants of other people who drank Angel's blood- called ichor, could you believe it- from a cup just like the one Aglaia had drank from when in Israel. They fight demons. Magnus had been blown out of his mind and he felt like the whole cosmos was laughing at him, because, prior to this, he considered himself an atheist.

Shadowhunters killed demons. From hell-that is. The Shadowhunters and Magnus confronted the scary, murdering children who were about to sacrifice Blitzen who had been separated from Magnus who was left behind for interrogation and rescued, and then the guys witnessed some sort of mutiny against the so-called preacher Isaac by Malachi, his right-hand man and heavy. They'd sacrificed Isaac instead because Isaac insisted on keeping Blitzen alive long enough to use him as bait. So they attacked, but before that Isaac had been possessed. By a _demon_. Aglaia shuddered terribly when she heard that story. You wouldn't think she would be shaken anymore, but this one got her good.

The demon killed Malachi and most of the kids, but the Shadowhunters- with the assistance of Magnus' sword- vanquished the demon but got attacked by the kids. Samirah Al-Abbas, her brother? Sister? Sibling then, Gender-fluid, according to Magnus, named Alex (not the Alex she knew) appeared to attack them along with Hearthstone.

They escaped. And thankfully managed to alert S.H.I.E.L.D- or at least what was left of it.

The Shadowhunters left for the New York institute along with the kids who escaped the cult.

And Aglaia was left reeling in shock.

Okay, so Magnus trusted her with the Shadowhunter story and he trusted her not to go after them, knowing Aglaia.

But the shock remained that Aglaia remembered drinking an angel's blood from a cup just like these guys did and a lot more things. Why did every cell and fibre, and her spirit start to quiver the way it did?

Was it because she was a Greek Orthodox at heart? Or was it something else, like a trapped soul quivering, longing to be free?

Aglaia remembered it well. She remembered seeing through the angel's eyes as she dealt with Tartarus (the primordial) and sealed all the entranceways to the mortal realm. And now she looked at her hand, opening and closing it, wondering what this would mean.

Why part of her spirit sang as if it was being set free. Like it had received some answers to something she had been searching for, knowingly or not, for eternity.

It didn't make any sense.

Or why one of their own kind would wear a mask like hers.

Aglaia shoved that thought away from her head.

That night on the way to Scotland, she had had dreams. The dreams of Shiva, the Hindu deity warning her, and giving her subtle riddles as clues which caused her head to pound because she _felt_ like she was understanding something, or at least _part_ of her brain- if that was even possible- but when the rest of her brain tried to look at it… It was like being in a library, among a team of researchers. One guy behind you shouts out he's found the answer everyone's been looking for, and the other guys rush over to see… That the book has dropped to the ground with its pages lost, or slid far beneath a bookshelf or a table that was difficult for anyone's arms to reach.

It made her want to gnash her teeth and slam her head repeatedly against the wall.

She _knew_ what Shiva was talking about! Yet… She didn't.

Like the answer was inside her all along, but she had never been aware of it. Or where exactly it lay.

But Tartarus, she didn't even know what the question was!

Aglaia's life was suddenly filled with so much questions and riddles than anyone could possibly comprehend. There was _that_. And there were the changes that was happening to her.

Aglaia did not once remove the mask. Not unlike during the conflict in Athens and Sokovia. Why? Because the changes that Shiva had warned her about in her dreams were beginning to take place.

And it was frightening. Oh, no doubt people would be thrilled at first, but the rate it was going, you could easily tell that this was not natural.

She was beginning to look less and less human.

And it frightened her. There was no way for her to hide this, except with the mask.

No, it didn't frighten her. It _terrified_ her.

Like the riddles, the aforementioned unsolved questions, she had no way of explaining how this happened and why, but she felt that this was just one step in her fate that she did not _want_ to take.

Especially not now when she could afford no distractions.

Alex had been terribly withdrawn soon after they picked him up.

Aglaia understood. He needed time- despite already knowing that he was capable of so many things- to process what he had done and to make his peace with it.

She had no doubt it was Zeus who influenced his son with his own godly power. On one hand, it saved their lives, on the other she doubted it would bring Alex closer to the peace she could see he so desperately needed.

Then there was the fact that she had to process that the Nephilim actually existed alongside her kind- the children of the Greek and Roman gods and the Olympians, as well as the _Norse gods_ from Asgard and Vanaheim, and the Egyptian gods who took physical forms in the descendants of Pharaohs. Almost forgot to mention that.

Add a group of aliens into the mix, more crazy blood-thirsty so-called deities, a bunch of 'superheroes' freaky cultists of all kinds, and demons not just angels, Aglaia wasn't sure how all this managed to coexist alongside one another and at the same time with science and God. With a capital _G_. Θεός. Big Θ. Theós.

Of course there was the repeatedly mentioned explanations, but Aglaia was growing tired.

She just wanted to lie in her bed and sleep. Get up. Eat breakfast without thinking how much carbohydrates, protein and vitamins she needed to pack for extra energy along with ambrosia, in case she had no choice but to fight. Like it might not be her last meal alive or the difference between life and death. Kiss her mother goodbye, go to school or to work. Go home at the end of the day. Greet her family. Have dinner with them, kick back, relax and go to bed at night without fear of monsters waking her up, freaky cult terrorists, or anything that would slaughter her in her sleep, not to mention terrifying, _real_ nightmares.

Go somewhere without a weapon or a mask. Hold her head up high and proud.

She closed her eyes.

It was never going to happen. Maybe another life, but not this one.

Aglaia's eyes snapped open… _Another life…_

Where had she gotten _that_ from?

 _Another life…_

 _Another life…_

Another life for _what?_ And what was that supposed to mean anyway? An afterlife where she can kick back, relax, be with the ones she loved and be at peace? Reincarnation?

Reincarnation… Aglaia had little experience and knowledge of the Hindu deities, but she did remember one story from at least one official visit.

The god Shiva- that had been the one to visit her in her dreams. Based on her research. He spoke about losing the one he loved. Shiva's first wife was a goddess named Sati. Her father had been angry- for some reason- over her decision to marry Shiva. She attended a banquet where all the gods- except Shiva- had been invited. Her father had repeatedly demeaned and insulted not merely her for her choice of husband, but her husband himself who was not present.

Enduring her father's insults to her husband in such illustrious company had proved more than enough for Sati to bear. She killed herself by burning herself in flames. When Shiva had learnt about his wife's death he was grief-stricken and enraged. He danced a dance of destruction, just as he'd claimed, and well, terrible things happened to the ones involved in Sati's demise, especially her father. Sati herself was reincarnated as Parvati, Shiva's second wife. But why did Shiva mention that to her? What did that have to do with the present situation?

Good grief, why was she even thinking about lives and afterlives and rebirths during a time like this?

Aglaia shook her head. "Head in the game," she muttered.

She needed to save Percy.

* * *

In Imboca things weren't so rosy, but they were never rosy to begin with.

What happened was this:

Percy and Annabeth knew time was running out.

Percy had dared- barely- to conjure up a hurricane, a small hurricane, but definitely noticeable.

It smashed through important buildings including the mansion they had just seen. Then while Percy and Annabeth held them off, Jason and Piper ran to the former church.

The rectory definitely held signs of the Imbocans which they had quickly finished off.

Before they found the unconscious Crown Prince. Piper's heart had flown up to her throat. He reminded her so much of her father when he was taken prisoner.

The Crown Princess was thankfully beside him. And a bodyguard, or a sailing captain. Based on the looks of it, the three of them were in no condition to fight.

Jason shook his head. He knew the Crown Prince was a legacy, but he didn't know to what extent he still had his godly ancestors' powers. Could he consume Nectar and Ambrosia? He didn't know. In all his time in Camp Jupiter and New Rome, Jason had never seen Octavian consume Nectar or Ambrosia. He might have but not with Jason. They never went on quests or shared meals together. Same went for the others. He considered it too much of a possible risk to blow up the Crown Prince while trying to heal him.

As for the Crown Princess and the bodyguard, they were depressingly mortal. He shook his head at Piper. "No way of healing them. I can't carry them all the way to safety when we don't have a proper place to hide where we can leave easily without being found."

Piper winced. She knelt and murmured something, Charmspeak, Jason knew. The Crown Prince's eyes snapped open just as Percy came into the room with Annabeth following closely, and dropped to his knees in front of him.

The Crown Prince blinked. "Admiral Jackson," he muttered in shock. "Wh- where are we?"

Percy grimaced. "You and your wife were taken prisoner- to become baits for demigod rescue. Particularly my sister, I think. Your niece." His face reflected shock.

His clear, brilliant green eyes, paler and different to Aglaia's widened in shock. Percy sliced the ropes tying him and he got to his feet with more strength than the demigods had expected.

"Sir, are you injured?" Jason asked as Percy steadied him.

The Crown Prince shook his head. "No, but…" Then his face grew heartbreakingly anguished. "Aglaia… She's here too?"

Percy shook his head. "No. I made sure she stayed behind."

"Although," Jason muttered. "Knowing her, I doubt she wouldn't come after you anyway. And us."

Piper shot him a look.

"Sir, do you remember anything that happened?" Percy asked desperately while Piper went to wake the Crown Princess and their bodyguard.

He shook his head. "I remember…" His eyes went massive. "There was… That _thing_. Rising from the sea! Whatever it was! The yacht nearly capsized!"

Percy and Jason exchanged grim glances. "Sir, was there anyone else that came with you?" Jason asked.

"I don't know where the others went," the Crown Prince admitted. "That was the last thing I remembered. Where are we _exactly_?"

"In Spain, sir." Jason said, sounding grim.

He looked blankly at them in shock, before his wife stood up and he ran over to her and their bodyguard.

"Why are we in Spain?" The Crown Prince demanded.

Percy took a deep breath. "Sir, that thing you saw in the sea wasn't a monster, or at least not an ordinary one. That was Dagon."

"Dagon?" The ship's captain/bodyguard stood up. "The Philistine god? The one whose temple they put the Ark of the Covenant in?"

"Same one," Annabeth said dryly.

"Based on what we've learnt, there was a ship Captain named Orpheus Cambarro who was approached by Dagon," Piper said grimly. "This wasn't the first time something's happened. After all, the Philistines were Greek before they came to Israel. They were driven out of their homes by a volcanic eruption and spent _at least_ one generation wandering on the sea after being driven out of Egypt and based on what we've deduced and learnt, Dagon contacted them, gave them food and fresh water, as well as iron and gold. He taught them to use them," she stated, seeing their bewildered looks. "And then they came to Israel. Dagon is part of some forgotten pantheon that might have been deliberately erased from history," she said hesitantly. "Because of what they've done."

"And what," the Crown Prince said slowly. "Did they do?"

"Dagon had a group of immortal, fish-hybrid… Creatures… That followed him," Annabeth willed herself not to be sick. "They're called the Deep Ones,"

"And apparently merpeople hate them," Percy muttered.

"Dagon's only price for the wealth he gave to desperate people like the Philistines," Piper continued. "Was sacrifice. Human sacrifice." Their eyes widened even more.

"And interbreeding," Percy muttered. "They wanted humans to have kids with the Deep Ones. Hybrid kids that look human at first but slowly turn into Deep Ones and go beneath the waves." They looked even more sickened by this knowledge.

"In Spain, this town, Imboca, was one of the worst hit by economic recessions," Piper explained. "Cambarro, after encountering Dagon, must have received an offer. Dagon gave the Imbocans gold and fish so they would become wealthy, in return they're giving him human sacrifices and they're having children with the Deep Ones. What's more, probably to make sure they don't change their minds, Dagon has turned the adult population here into hybrid Deep Ones, so I don't think there are any humans left here, and there's no one that wants to help us. They're all trying to sacrifice humans or use them for breeding." She finished.

The Crown Prince looked pale. So did his wife and their horrified bodyguard.

"If there are any others," Percy said. "Still alive…" He swallowed, willing himself to stay strong.

"Percy," Jason said quietly, as if trying to remind him. _Leave today to fight tomorrow_.

"We need to contact the Spanish authorities and NATO," Percy said hesitantly, swallowing. "This town, Imboca hasn't had any contact with the outside world ever since their transformation. All the telephone lines, Wi-Fi, everything's been cut down. No TV either. No way out, now that they've got their own everywhere. And we don't know where Dagon is. We think he's lying down in the deep ocean, just waiting to spring a trap. We need navies, sir." He said, pleadingly. "Only then can we save anyone that was lost."

The Crown Prince nodded. "Do your duty, Admiral."

* * *

"Okay, so she's dead!" Tony threw his hands up in the air in frustration. "The other guy's dead. And we're nowhere near to finding out what those things are in the pyramids of the Sun and Moon. Now we can't confront them face to face because those gods only decided to pull out from killing us and we can't risk it anymore until we're strong enough. Oh, but in the meantime, _they're_ getting stronger too. So what now?" He dared any of them to answer.

The Avengers all looked at one another.

Thor breathed out. "The stars. These… Deities come from the stars. I'm afraid I do not know which system they appear from, but we can safely say that with Asgard in trouble and Olympus moving their sphere of power away from them…" He shook his head. "The Egyptians do not have physical forms which makes things all the more difficult, however, I did hear that during their version of Ragnarök-" his eyes bugged.

"Valhalla," Thor breathed. He stood up. "We need to meet the Egyptians."

"Whoa Thor, buddy you sure?" Banner asked incredulously. "What makes you think they haven't got their own problems?"

Thor shook his head. "There are many similarities between us all. Valhalla," he breathed. "I knew the demigods were right, but I didn't see _how_. I didn't understand," he began excitedly. "But now I believe at least, I am beginning to. I…"

Then before the Avengers could even blink at what he was saying much less ask him what he meant, Thor's form began to shift and blur.

He began to shift back into his red-haired form.

Uh-oh.

Tony jumped to his feet. "Thor- buddy, stay with me. Remember me- Tony! We have to focus! The Aztec gods are going to kill us! I don't mean to say I don't like your 'other guy' but we really need you blond right now!"

Steve knelt in front of him. "Thor. We need you. We need you to remember, how to fight the Aztec gods. To work things out. We all need you. The Avengers. We need you now."

That brought Thor back to blond. He blinked, and straightened shakily. Steve stroked his arm.

"How're you feeling?"

Thor shook his head. "This is getting worse."

"Whoa," Peter breathed. Scott looked similarly stunned.

"Um…" Sam began. "Are you alright?"

"It's the different aspects of Thor," Tony explained. "Long story short, Greek- or Roman- and Norse gods are bipolar. Not just mentally, but physically as well."

"I saw you change," Wanda breathed. "You… You were…"

Thor winced. "Yes."

"How does that work?" Rhodey demanded.

"Well, the demigod's theory is that gods and whatever culture and civilisation which sprung from them and their worship- like Vikings' love for warfare and their worship of the Asgardians-" he spared an uneasy glance at Thor who was still wincing. "And the Greeks and their philosophy and civilised culture came from the Olympians. But though the Romans worshipped them-"

"The Romans gave different names to the Greek gods," Wanda remembered.

"Yes and no," Tony acknowledged. "They worshipped, generally, the same gods but they saw them in different ways. Hence, the reason why gods are bipolar." He glanced at Thor. "No offence or anything."

"What?" Wanda shook her head, blinking bewilderedly. "They picked up traits from where they stayed the longest," Bruce explained helpfully. "Greece for the Olympians- that was where they lived first and the longest. After that, Rome. They didn't just give out traits and aspects that were a part of Greek and Roman civilisation and culture. They adopted some too. And the longer they stayed the more they picked up until-"

"They become a whole different person?" Sam asked incredulously. Bruce nodded.

"But how does that work? I mean, was there another culture or civilisation that worshipped you in your blond form?" Rhodes asked suspiciously.

Thor sighed heavily, trying to ease his headache. "I cannot say. I do not know which form came first- unlike the Olympians, we Asgardians are not so clear. I know the Vikings of old saw me as flame-haired in my other form. But I do not know why I am the way I am now."

He shook his head furiously. "In any case, my point is, that we all spring from similar roots. The demigods were right. Everything has the same origins. Even cultures that have never touched and saw glimpses of one another throughout the centuries. It was only centuries later that these cultures were able to merge. But we already had similarities. The beginning stories. The Ginnungagap of my fathers' birth. The Chaos that was the father to the Greek and Roman primordials, titans and gods. Isfet, the incarnation of chaos itself. All of it spoke of one dark, swirling void. I call it the Ginnungagap. The Greeks called it Chaos and saw it as the first being, although their version of Chaos is not quite as destructive as we think. The Egyptians called it Isfet- again, chaos, but this time it was the opposite of harmony and peace, literally the chaos we all know. But it was an empty void, as the rest. These same stories. Same similarities. The Egyptians never made contact with the Aztec gods. I would not be surprised if their gods had never met these gods with the unpronounceable names." Rhodes snorted. "But they did have pyramids. Sacred buildings that rose up to the sky. Very different, perhaps, but still. We know the Mist. In my world it forms between the fires of Muspelheim and the ice of Nifleheim."

"Because fire and ice creates mist," Clint muttered. "Science, one-oh-one. Or rather, steam."

"And in the Egyptian world, the Mist is the first layer of the Duat, the realm of spirits, monsters and gods that exist _within_ the mortal realm," Thor said slowly. "Only that few people have eyes to see it. In the Greek and Roman world, the Mist is created by Hecate, goddess of magic." He looked at them.

"Monsters in my world regenerate too," he said quietly. "In the Egyptian world, they are banished to the deepest layers of the Duat when killed before being able to remerge. Same as their gods. But unlike us and the Egyptians, the Greek and Roman monsters generate from Tartarus. That pit." He grimaced.

So did the Avengers who were there to see it.

"Hate that place, hate that guy even more," Tony muttered.

"And that was how the Primordial Tartarus, the Spirit of the Pit in the Greek Underworld, managed to harness the Mist made from my world and the Egyptians," Thor breathed. "Because he already knew more about the connections than we anticipated there were. Even the demigods- those brilliant heroes- only figured out _part_ of the explanation. He already knew. Because the monsters might have given some clue. He knew about my world. He knew about the Egyptians'. He learnt about the Mist. And how in those worlds, unlike in his, they played a role in regenerating and reforming monsters and deities. He drained the Mist. It was easy because your country was a melting pot of cultures and civilisations. The different pantheons had already met. The Mist generated from all pantheons' universes mingled with each other. It was easy for him to drain the Mist. Thus…"

Thor's eyes bugged out even more if possible. Steve started worrying. "Thor-" he began. But Thor was not paying attention.

"We sealed Tartarus in," he breathed. "But if we didn't, we could have used the Mist. If we did not seal Tartarus in, _we could have used the Mist_. Do you not see? The Mist acts as a barrier not just a veil to blur the sights of mortals! The Olympians manipulated it to keep their Greek and Roman children from murdering each other, so that they not only never saw one another, there was no possible chance of them ever meeting, not until the barriers were torn down. But there would have been Mist-barriers too, between my world, the Egyptians', and the Greeks. Not to mention these Aztec gods."

They all stared at him. "Huh?" Rhodes asked. Everyone looked similarly confused.

"The Mist," Thor murmured. "The Mist is the key. The reason we all met, the reason those gods are suddenly waking and intruding upon our worlds, it is all because of the lack of Mist. Because during that time we all fought against the Primordial and the monsters and murderers he had gathered over to his side, he had drained the Mist. By sealing Tartarus- the pit and the Primordial- with its creatures- inside itself, we stopped many monsters from entering the mortal realm. But-"

Now it was Tony's eyes' turn to bug. "But the lack of Mist pulled the wool over those gods' eyes," he murmured, astounded. "And they woke up. Not only did they wake up, they found out their barriers were also gone. They could go into your world. Or theirs. Or any world. Because the Mist was gone. So that's how we'll stop them. We need the Mist. We need the Mist to put them to sleep."

Thor shook his head. "There is a way to stop these star-skeleton-deities from descending. For them to be put back to sleep. But only if they reach within Midgard's vicinity. Because that is where the Mist is strongest. Where it generates. Hecate lives on Midgard. The Duat exists within this world. And Muspelheim's heat and Nifleheim's ice meet in the middle of the Ginnungagap: Midgard."

"So the star-skeletons have to get close enough to earth," Tony said, his eyes wide. "And then the Mist…" He frowned.

"The Mist will put them to sleep," suddenly the Captain processed everything. Natasha too had been silent this whole time. "But that's insane," Natasha protested. "How will we generate that much Mist?"

Thor took a deep breath. "Surt." He said. "I have a plan, but it is insane, and it is most likely to get us all killed. It may fail. It may even accelerate the end of the universe. But at least we died heroically, trying to save the Nine Realms from going to rot."

"Cause that's _really_ reassuring," Scott, Tony and Clint muttered simultaneously.

* * *

It was insane alright. And Thor briefed Sif and the Warriors Three, they were dismayed.

"Thor, you do realise that this is more likely to be the greater danger that will get us all killed, rather than these gods?" Sif protested.

"I know,' Thor grimaced. "But we have no choice. At least with Ragnarök we have a chance. I know what will happen in Ragnarök. The Nine Realms will be remade. But I do not know what will happen if these… Creatures descend upon Midgard. Will they make their way across all Nine Realms? Yes, that is exceedingly likely as they will hunger for revenge against our own cultures' oppressions. They will destroy everything. The Mist sent them to sleep, because the humans stopped searching for them, not merely physically, but in their hearts, minds and souls as well. They were forgotten. Now they are waking. We need the Mist to separate them from the mortals here. And send them to sleep. The rituals performed to keep them at bay have been forgotten for centuries."

"But you also forget that the Mist in our world may be different than it is in theirs, or the Greeks and the Egyptians," Sif protested.

"No," Thor said. "Not so different."

He had already figured that out. Him and the demigods whose mortal imaginations had little or no boundaries.

It could work, he thought astonished.

Now all he needed was the Egyptians' help. And the Olympians.

* * *

"So that's the plan?" The Crown Prince asked. He frowned.

Annabeth nodded, but the Crown Prince still looked sceptical. "I know that you are the son of Poseidon," he told Percy. "But here, they made it quite clear that Dagon rules." He looked down at the two motionless Imbocans lying on the floor.

Percy looked grim. "I know. But we have to hold out until they come. Annabeth," he instructed. Annabeth handed the Crown Prince a demigod gadget. He eyed it suspiciously.

"This is a way to contact the Spanish navy." Percy asked. "Send the coordinates. All other communications here have been cut. This is an emergency homing beacon which will go into the Spanish Royal Navy's system- and the French if you choose, they're close enough. Anyone receiving it will have no choice but to answer. They'll come here, heavily armed. They'll know they won't have much time."

The Crown Prince nodded. "But the thing is," Jason spoke up. "The minute you send out those coordinates to the Spanish navy, the Imbocans may be onto us like rot to a carcass. We won't have much time if we play it safe, so Piper and Annabeth are going to find a safe place."

"But they'll figure it out," Percy said grimly. "They'll get smart, anyone would," Annabeth agreed. "We can't keep this up."

No they couldn't. One way or another, fish were going to get fried.

* * *

Aglaia wasn't happy. Things were changing much too much.

She had always been an eye-opener, as someone had said, but now, things were happening to her at a rapid pace. So much so that the mask stayed on even when she slept just before they left.

It was more than frightening; it was terrifying. The changes that happened to her body, in particular, her face, was more than beyond comprehension- it was fast. Much too fast. More than anything in the world, Aglaia slept with the mask on for fear what she would find when she got up in the morning.

Aglaia was certain that this was way beyond any normal thing that happened to any demigod, Big Three offspring or no.

She did not see any of this happening in Thalia, Alex or Jason, or her brother Percy, or Nico and Hazel. And Nico and Percy did not mention any of this happening to Bianca, Nico's late sister.

So what the Tartarus was happening to her?

Aglaia broke out in a sweat. She nearly had a panic attack.

And suddenly, there was a knock on the door. It broke her from her line of thought, which was thankful, because she wasn't sure how she would cope with it if she continued on like this.

"Who is it?" She called out, trying to cool herself down with the mask still in place. Everything felt unbearably hot.

"It's me, Nico." Nico's voice called out. "Leo says we're coming in close to Spain's coast."

Aglaia nodded stiffly. "Alright. Has Alex…"

"He hasn't made contact yet," Nico then opened the door and came in. Aglaia came out from the bathroom. He frowned when he saw her wearing her mask.

"Aglaia-" he began, his brow furrowing. He looked seriously worried. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Aglaia shook her head. "I'll… Tell you later," she said weakly. She did not wish to discuss this right now.

Nico frowned and closed the door. "Aglaia," he said softly. "You're not alone. I know you're used to dealing with things, locking them up inside of you. Believe me, I used to do that too. I still do it now, and I had to break out of it. It isn't easy but we're stronger together than if we're keeping everything locked up inside."

Aglaia closed her eyes. "But the last thing we need is me to pour out my troubles now," she said weakly. "We have other things to do. More important things. The fate of the universe is at stake."

"Isn't it always," Nico grumbled. "Nothing ever stays clean for long."

Aglaia smiled bitterly. "No." She looked out the window. "Even before I discovered what I was, my life wasn't all great. Forget fairy-tales. Forget Disney movies. They all lie. Being a princess isn't about always being beautiful- the biggest eye-catcher in the room, universally adored and worshipped, dressed in the most beautiful clothes and priceless jewels, living in a breathtaking palace and waited upon hand-and-foot with the finest foods and everything."

"I know that now," Nico said bluntly. That was the truth. After getting to know Aglaia, everyone, even the shallowest of the Aphrodite girls, were mighty glad they weren't born into royalty. Oh, it had its uses, which Aglaia used regularly for the demigods' safety and the mortals', but living Aglaia's life, especially with an abusive stepfather and worse…

"But the frank truth is, I think now, that if I hadn't met Percy and others, including Piper, Annabeth, you, Alex, Katie and so forth I would have undoubtedly preferred a royal life. Even now, I look at the others, and I think that they are lucky." Aglaia said, without looking at him.

Nico winced. He came up to Aglaia and embraced him. He didn't do this very often with people, but it seemed like Aglaia- despite putting a great show of strength for the sake of others, really needed it right now. He still didn't know completely what was going on with her, but for the moment, he felt like she didn't need this right now.

"We'll work together," he vowed. "Everything will turn out alright in the end."

* * *

Alex had said his goodbyes long before they entered Mediterranean territory.

Aglaia had embraced him. The two of them gazed at each other, but unable to speak.

After all, how could you say what was so innumerable inside of you, and yet without a single clue how to string them together into a satisfying coherent sentence?

Instead, Aglaia gazed at him, as if she was memorising every inch of his face, and took something out from her pocket. It was a crucifix she had gotten from Saoirse, her Irish-born nanny. Saoirse had gotten it when she fled Northern Ireland during the period known as 'the troubles'. Aglaia had never known why she fled to Greece, why she sought employment with relatives of the British royal family whom her family were not in favour of, or why she even stayed to protect, care for and love Aglaia, a baby at that time, especially during Greece's period of brutality and civil war. But she did. She sang Irish lullabies, rocked Aglaia to sleep, bathed, fed, changed and played with her, when no one knew where her mother was.

To Aglaia, Saoirse represented safety, unconditional love, kindness, limitless warmth and safety. She had developed a bond during the crucial first few years of her life, with Saoirse which she, much to her regret and guilt, did not develop with her mother due to the latter's absence and her mother having had to surrender her for her own safety just hours after she had been born.

And Alex had never had that. Even with his younger sister, he had been forced to become the parent while his mother remained the scum of the earth.

And now Aglaia wanted to give something back to him. She told him where the crucifix had come from.

And she was unable to put things in words.

But Alex knew. He felt the same way, in every possible way.

And then he took off, on a Pegasus. He was on the way to Mexico to meet with the Avengers.

* * *

"Wait, are you serious?" Tony asked incredulously. "Are you f***ing serious?" He glanced at Steve as if thinking that the latter would say, 'Language' again, but Steve just sighed.

"We have no choice, my friends," Thor had rumbled gravely. "Especially now. How long until the New Fire Ceremony commences?"

Natasha looked up from her laptop along with Scott. "Not long," she said grimly, and Scott nodded forlornly.

"Well, I'd better get to it," Thor muttered. He walked outside and looked at the stars. They seemed to be shining, not with a bright and pure light as usual, but with an ominous threat, dangerously flashing as if warning him of the oncoming approach.

Thor swung Mjölnir vertically several times, before shooting off into the night sky.

"So what now?" Scott asked.

Steve sighed. He was about to answer when a flash of thunder and lightning echoed.

"What, did he forget his water-bottle?" Tony asked, but a flash of lightning which landed directly in front of them made them jump.

Next thing they knew someone landed in front of them. Just as lightning flashed again and thunder crashed.

But it wasn't Thor.

The guy that got slowly up from one knee was a twenty-something year-old guy, with golden-blond hair, deep sapphire blue eyes, lightened by the lightning, and striking features. Striking as in, strike-you-dead, not just chiselled and nice to look at; straight, slim, high nose, chiselled mouth, high cheekbones and a grim look to them, that would remind anyone of Zeus.

Alex, son of Zeus gave a wry smile.

"Hello Avengers," he murmured. "Sorry for the dramatic entrance." He said in his Irish accent.

* * *

They blinked.

"Thor, have you lost your mind?" Fandral asked, incredulously.

"Thor," Sif protested again. "Have you begun to realise that in order to generate more Mist, Surt would have to generate more fire in Muspelheim?"

"Surt, as in-" Fandral began.

"One of the greatest and most dangerous enemies of Asgard." Sif finished firmly. "The one who's rising is one of the signs that signifies the beginning of Ragnarök, at a time where Asgard cannot afford to be vulnerable right now." Sif continued, her eyes widening. "And moreover, to generate more Mist, we would also need to go to Nifleheim, and how are we supposed to generate more ice from there?" She protested.

"And more than that, what if this does not work?" Fandral challenged. "Thor, apart from the risks of setting of Ragnarök at a time like this, what if our Mist does not affect the gods of different universes?"

"Maybe," Thor agreed. "But you forget something. These gods have lain asleep for millennia. They would be weak, they would be hungry, and while they are fast gaining strength and power, while the influence of that of the Olympians, Asgardians and Egyptians, wane, they will take more time in order to gain strength to challenge us. There is still time. They are weak from centuries of a death-like sleep." He said grimly. "The Mist from our world, combined with the Mists from the world of the Egyptians and the Olympians may just work."

"And if it doesn't?" Sif protested. "And how do you propose getting the Olympians and Egyptians to agree to this? It takes a tremendous amount of power."

Thor looked grim. "I know."

* * *

"So that's Thor's plan?" Alex asked incredulously.

"Yep," Tony muttered.

Alex shook his head. "It's crazy and dangerous, there's too many risks. Still, it might just work, and we are pressed for time."

He stood up. "I need to speak to the goddess Hecate," he explained. "Greek goddess of magic. In our world, she's the one who controls the Mist. But something like this needs an offering. A sacrifice."

"She needs to get paid?" Tony asked slowly.

Alex snorted. "If only it were that simple. The payment, as you might call it, is a gift used to strengthen the gods if you want them to do something for you that might require some of their power. In this case, a lot. The point of any sacrifice is to give a gift to the gods, preferably one that you can't give back. Why do you think the ancients sacrificed animals, and even humans to their various gods? Why your enemies are doing just that in order to give the Aztec gods strength? A life-force of an animal or a human being gives tremendous power to a supernatural, but it doesn't have to be that. As you may have heard, it's the thought that counts, not just the gift. Haven't you ever heard that saying?" Alex smiled bitterly.

"For a job that big, generating that much Mist to put gods to sleep, we need to give Hecate something _big_. Something that we normally would refuse to part with, something that might help us stay alive, or get our missions done as quickly as possible. We need to give it up. It can't be any high-tech gadget you've just designed," he quickly put in when he saw Tony open his mouth. "Or even the cure for cancer. "It has to be irreplaceable. It has to be important. More than that, it has to _mean_ something to you."

They all looked at one another.

"Any ideas?" Alex shrugged. "I would, but normally I don't get attached to material things. I've lived rough many times in my life, and part of my job as a demigod and an Air Force officer often sees me leaving many stuff behind or having it wrecked or stolen, so no, I don't get attached."

Tony sighed dramatically.

"I have many things that I love," he said ruefully. Alex rolled his eyes. "Part of being a billionaire."

"And on the way, I suggest we make a sacrifice to the Egyptian gods too," Alex said quietly.

Everyone groaned.

* * *

"Approaching Imboca," Leo's voice, for once, had lost all cheerfulness.

Aglaia approached. Her mask still firmly in place. Her eyes narrowed.

"Did you receive the signal yet?" She asked.

Leo and Nico both shook their heads.

"Well, we'll wait for it," she said reassuringly. "We just have to be prepared. We can't just jump in or send a signal- it could have monsters nearby."

"That reminds me," Hazel frowned. "These monsters… Can they even be killed by Celestial Bronze or Imperial Gold?"

"Percy said so," Aglaia replied. "Try to keep it even," she said. "Remember- we need to have the element of surprise on our side. "Target the outskirts of the village when firing," she warned them. "Hide in the fog that Jason's kindly agreed to conjure up. And when they're distracted…" She hesitated.

"Got it," Leo stated, he went down the deck.

Aglaia breathed out.

"They'll be fine," Calypso said reassuringly.

Aglaia smiled ruefully. "I hope so."

* * *

"Okay, here we go," Percy muttered. "Are you ready?"

The Crown Prince, his wife and their bodyguard- the only one they could find of their entourage, all nodded. So did Jason, Piper and Annabeth.

"We'll be fine," she reassured him.

Percy took a deep breath and pressed the button.

* * *

"Now!" Aglaia shouts.

Down below, Jason summoned the fog.

"Outskirts; ready, aim, FIRE!" That was Leo. And true to his word, he brought out a flame-shooter and started spraying them all around the edges of the town.

The crew of the _Argo II_ heard unnatural, unearthly shrieks that could not have come from humans.

Percy heard it alright.

His phone rang. It was Aglaia.

"Percy!" She gasped. "Get to the town centre! We'll create a perimeter!"

"On it!" he barked. There was no time for him to get upset about her coming personally. That was _just_ so Aglaia… Just so _him_.

"Come on- outside the church!" He shouted. They hurried out.

Outside, the gruesome, grotesquely hideous Imbocans were shrieking and howling, their scabrous, slimy or scaly skin covered in flames. Many toppled over, in their panic and haste to get away.

The Crown Prince, his bodyguard and his wife recoiled when they saw the creatures.

But it wouldn't be long before they recovered from the shock.

"More!" Percy shouted to them above.

In response, more flames, more- well, everything, was given to them. Blasting arrows, courtesy of Lee Fletcher and Michael Yew, explosives courtesy of Beckendorf and Leo, nasty, flammable perfumes courtesy of Silena and Calypso. Meanwhile Aglaia was the one hastily untying the ladder and throwing it to the demigods below.

"Here!" She shouted desperately.

Percy grabbed it. "Come on!" He pushed Annabeth, Piper and Jason towards it, along with the Crown Prince, his wife and bodyguard before preparing to go himself.

"Leo!" Aglaia called.

Leo ran towards the wheel and prepared to take off.

Aglaia took his place, throwing explosives at the Imbocans.

And then she froze.

There. It was the man of her dreams… Or rather, her nightmares.

But before she had time to react the ocean exploded.

But it wasn't her father.

Dagon had come.


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm sorry I didn't do this for a long time! I was busy and this was difficult to write! Please forgive me!**

* * *

 **This Chapter** : We finally see Dagon. But brace yourselves, it isn't going to be pleasant, and Aglaia gets unexpected help (with a catch but that's later). Thor explains his plan and how the Mist is supposed to stop them. Alex has a difficult idea.

* * *

To **Zack** **: Hey, thank you so much! I did think about putting a bit of Islam in- it would make things more interesting especially as Samirah Al-Abbas is Muslim, though she did say, she appreciated it when Allah/Yahweh/God did not interfere, as considering she compared to other gods, it was a mercy (** _ **Magnus Chase**_ **:** _ **The Hammer of Thor**_ **). As for Damascus Steel, I heard about that (it was the inspiration for** _ **Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire**_ **'s Valyrian Steel. As for the Christian, Muslim or Hebrew Apocalypse… Hmmm. There's an idea.**

To **Aquafin** **: Okay, sorry about the Cliffhanger! Yeah, they're getting desperate. I think we can all sense that things are about to explode, and they're all getting desperate. This isn't the craziest and most dangerous part of the storm just yet. Thank you!**

To **sid**. **kush32** : _*sigh*._ **It's too bad I can't give spoilers like that! As for the Asgardians, they just need Thor out of the way so they could continue their plan, because Thor might screw it up to them with his loyalties and conscience. What's happening to Aglaia? Well, it does have something to do with the prophecy that Rachel gave Percy. That's a clue. Shiva also gave clues, and his sympathy because of what's about to happen and can't be avoided.**

 **The Star-Skeleton deities are taken from Aztec mythology and the New Fire Ceremony, which marks the end of the yearly cycle of the Aztec calendar (like the Chinese Zodiac calendar which begins with the Year of the Rat and ends with the Year of the Pig) and happens every fifty-two years. They do numerous rituals, fasting, praying and sacrifices to prevent the skeletal female deities which came from the stars, from descending to earth and devouring everything. They believed that the world was in serious danger of being destroyed at that time, unless they could stop it. In this fic, I made them similar to Marvel's Thor in that they are extra-terrestrial, even though they are considered deities, like him. I did explain that people had to believe they were deities, right, like Nero and the Triumvirate made themselves deities because people believed in them. In this, it's the same for the deities which are prominent characters here, because like I said in the last fic, they're manifestations and personifications. To ask whether they're just alien or gods is like asking which came first, the chicken or the egg. Just doesn't work that way.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I own NOTHING except my OCs.** _ **Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_ **and** _ **Heroes of Olympus**_ **belong to Rick Riordan.** _ **Avengers**_ **to** _ **Marvel**_ **.** _ **Cthulhu Mythos**_ **to H.P Lovecraft and his estate.**

* * *

The horror Aglaia felt when she saw that thing erupt from the Mediterranean was unparalleled. At least with the Agóna she felt that they stood a chance. But now…

That thing erupted from the ocean, worse than the horrors of anyone's imagination. It was a god, but it did not look like one.

The frescoes and mosaics of Dagon lied. He didn't look the least bit like a man, and certainly not a merman either.

That thing was a monstrosity, a horror; an abomination.

It was the monster of nightmares. A Kraken would seem like a sweet, soft cuddly toy as compared to this horrific monstrosity that could also make the aliens from the Sigourney Weaver movie look sweet.

It rose from the sea, towering over them like Typhon, green like pond scum and slime mostly, but pallid like an unhealthy fish's belly below. It rose to the sky, its massive trunk-like legs mostly bared, but sinking deep into the ocean and Aglaia had the feeling it went all the way down. One monstrously ugly tail, thicker than the legs, came out from the back, and countless tentacles that were frankly, grotesque to put it _extremely_ mildly, as compared to an octopus'. It was knotted around the legs and tail, so it looked like a swarming, writhing mass of sickly pond-scum green, slimy, scaly worms with purple pustules popping mucus. The frighteningly long, skeletal arms might have been all bone, except it was covered in the same scaly skin and colours with ridges on the edges and webbing between its long, spindly, spider-like fingers as long as city blocks. It had one ginormous head which bowed down, while deep immeasurable groans, creaks and sounds came from its mouth which split its skull horizontally. The teeth was similar to a blue whale's baleen, but that would be like calling a pretty bird a grotesque _thing_. It was all broken off in chunks, like yellowed, infected bone with remnants of flesh stuck between, all jagged and misshapen, everywhere at once in its dark, slimy mouth. A mass of wriggling, writhing purple-tipped yellow antennae grew like hair on its head, surrounding its one gigantic, glistening yellow eyeball with a slit pupil like snake.

Nobody knew whether to throw up or scream.

Aglaia only managed a squeak.

Somebody screamed.

The Imbocans fell to their knees (if they still had those left) and began kowtowing their misshapen bodies which weren't meant for any human movement no matter how rare.

"FATHER DAGON!" Someone shouted. "HEAR ME!" The voice was male and had a Spanish accent.

The thing turned its hideous head towards the Imbocans.

"The Olympian gods will soon be upon us," the voice continued.

 _What? No!_ Aglaia managed to get her mind working properly again. Honestly, that thing was more hideous than Medusa.

"And the rest," he continued. "Father Dagon- please, finish your work- rain terror down upon the non-believers. Make them remember what it feels like to be afraid, like your children and devoted followers the Deep Ones have feared them!"

The thing nodded and it turned its head to the sky and let loose a disgusting, guttural scream that spat slime and mucus from its mouth.

" _Not so fast,"_ a familiar voice sounded next to her.

Aglaia jumped. It was Loki.

"Hello, Aglaia," he said grimly. "Need my help?"

* * *

"We must be ready," Thor warned.

"Thor-" Sif began again.

He looked at her. "Please. We have no choice. At least with Ragnarök, the Nine Realms may stand a chance. But no one does with any of them."

"How long until the New Fire Ceremony?" Thor asked into his commlink.

"Not long," Natasha's voice responded. "We just have to find Hernandez."

"Well you do that, we'll start working on the Mist," Thor reassured her. "I should warn you all though, that the Mist is stronger than you think. Even we gods are able to control only parts of it. The Mist separates my two aspects for one thing, so there is a chance that with the Mist renewed and working stronger than ever, generating more Mist to replace the one sucked by Tartarus to create the portal, would mean the universes would start to close."

"Wait," Steve's voice appeared. "What do you mean by that?"

Thor frowned. "I assumed you'd know. The Asgardians, Vanir and the Nine Realms live in a separate universe from the Olympian gods and their pantheon. Same with the Egyptians in their spirit-world. Our universes will start to close to one another. Monsters that come from one world cannot appear in the other. Tartarus will still be sealed in, so we don't need to worry about that. And this gives us an opportunity. We can seal the supernatural universe of the Aztec gods into itself, so that they cannot enter and harm the mortal realm- neutral territory."

"So _that's_ the plan?" Scott asked incredulously. "Why didn't you say so?" Rhodes asked.

"I did," Thor said, sounding surprised. "In any case, I suggest you find this Doctor Hernandez while I find Surt."

He cut it at that.

"So any ideas for the sacrifice?" Alex asked. "Apart from humans?"

"Erm," Tony looked at the others. "Any ideas?" He asked helplessly.

"Me?" Rhodes asked. "You're the billionaire."

Alex sighed. "It's not something you can make or buy lightly and easily replace, with anything better or of the same quality. Something as big as this, it has to be priceless and irreplaceable. Something Hecate would appreciate."

Peter cleared his throat. "Well," he mumbled. "I've got one idea."

* * *

Percy gasped.

He knew time was up.

Thinking quickly, Percy looked at the roof of the former church, and onto an adjacent building. But no, he couldn't ask Jason to do this.

Jason had already used so much of his power and consumed so much Nectar and Ambrosia Percy genuinely feared for him.

But Cambarro was planning to use Dagon to attack the Olympians.

Just then the Imbocans started retreating to the ocean, Percy's eyes widened when he saw that they were being helped- joined by more of those things.

But unlike the Imbocans who were in some gruesome transition between human and fish-monster, these guys were definitely fully… Deep One, according to the guy they interrogated.

Percy needed to get to it- fast. And he couldn't use water. He scurried up and ran to the nearest building. He launched himself up, jumping high and somehow ending up on the former church's roof.

"DAGON!" He shouted as loud as he could. He was on the roof's steeple. "DAGON!"

Aglaia gasped.

"I'd suggest you distract Dagon." Loki said calmly from beside her. She turned to him, biting her tongue hard to keep from swearing at him. "His High Priest Cambarro is the one you saw in your dreams. Go to him. Both he and Dagon want you. You can always figure a way out. But not if you don't save Percy."

Well, there was no time to argue on _that_ logic.

Aglaia gritted her teeth and ran for it.

When she rushed past the other demigods on the deck, Piper gasped. "What are you doing?" he cried.

"Cambarro!" She shouted as loud as she could. "DAGON!"

Knowing Percy's improvised plans, it would likely work, but against Dagon…

They had next to no hope.

"DAGON!" She shouted. "CAMBARRO!"

Down below, Cambarro's head jerked up.

" _¿Era yo a quien querías?"_ She demanded in Spanish. _Was it me you wanted?_ Leo and Piper gasped. _"¡Bueno, aquí estoy!"_ She continued. _Well, here I am!_

"ARE YOU MAD?" Piper gasped, she tried pulling her back. Aglaia shoved her back. "It's me they want." She whispered, staring Piper in the eye. "I've been having these dreams, they lured my uncle and aunt and all of us here for me!"

"Then, _don't_!" Piper tugged her back.

Aglaia yanked her arm harshly out of Piper's grip.

"Listen to me," she hissed. "We have next to nothing on this god- we don't know much about him! If I can get in there, we will have a chance, and you can rescue me, and help the Avengers later on! But right now, this has to be done. So, let. Go. Piper." Piper gaped at her in astonishment.

"Look after them," she whispered. "I trust you more than most people in the world. Please, look after them, no matter what happens."

Piper opened her mouth, but only a choked sound came out. Her eyes blurred with tears.

" _Go,"_ Aglaia whispered gently, tears threatening to spill.

Aglaia took a deep breath. "Just remember, you can't outrun this god," she whispered before leaping off the ship.

Piper, Jason and everyone else on board gasped, rushing forwards as Aglaia plummeted to the ground.

But she never hit it.

A giant wave rose up and she disappeared from view.

* * *

"AGLAIA!" Piper screamed. "AGLAIA!"

"AGLAIA!" Percy bellowed. He jumped off the steeple and rushed towards the sea.

"STOP HIM!" Piper shouted. Leo steered the ship as fast as he could towards Percy. He threw several spheres into the air. They exploded in mid-air before they hit the ground and turned into nets and chains.

"AGLAIA!" Percy screamed. He struggled and heaved his way, attempting to claw his way to his sister but the chains wound tight against him.

"AGLAIA!" He screamed one last time.

* * *

Loki watched from a distance.

"Well, I delivered what I promised you," he stated. "Do I not keep my word?"

Cambarro smirked coldly. "I suppose you do."

Loki paused. "What do you intend to do with the girl, anyway?"

"I heard the Egyptians could become 'eyes with their gods', in other words they could become one with them. Two minds, two souls, one body," Cambarro continued. "Father Dagon requested her that I cannot deny. But he also promise her to me."

"You… Both want to have her?" Loki asked, carefully masking his shock.

"We will both have her. Dagon needs her. I need her. A child will be born of this union."

"Another Deep One, then?" Loki asked, masking his disgust.

"No… A god. Or a goddess so powerful she will topple the other gods. The Great Old Ones, the Outer gods and the gods of Olympus, Asgard and Egypt."

Loki was silent. "So… She's not meant for any Deep One, but… As she is too priceless… You intend to use her to bear a child?"

" _I_ want her," Cambarros stated bluntly. "Dagon wants her. No Deep One, no matter how devoted or honoured will be good enough to touch her. I am Dagon's High Priest. We will _both_ have her. A child that will span worlds. That can walk and topple Olympus, Asgard and more. Father Dagon wants his revenge. To do that we need a child. We need her. The other Great Old Ones and Outer gods have ignored him. The Olympians forced him into a death-like sleep. But the other Outer god and Great Old Ones are now waking. But they have not gained as much strength as Dagon. Now is the time."

"I see," Loki said, sounding astonished. Inside he was reeling. Now how was he supposed to get her out of _this_ mess? The Asgardians needed her.

So did he.

Loki nodded and decided to leave.

"I suppose you'll keep your end of the bargain, then?" Loki asked, turning around halfway.

"Don't worry," Cambarro assured him. "We will."

* * *

Aglaia was somewhere warm. It felt like she was floating, submerged in a hot bath. Only she wasn't wet. That wasn't surprising, considering she was a…

She bolted awake.

She was underwater.

She swore. She was in a room. Aglaia had seen underwater mer-cities and had even been inside a building. This was not mer.

For starters, it was all stone. Cyclopean, like Mycenae's cold and foreboding citadel remains. Unlike in mer houses, no coral and no feathery tube worms that would burst into a bloom of colours grew there. Everything was solid grey rock.

Aglaia slowly made her way across the room. Hands shaking, insides cold, she pushed the metal door open.

A long, dark hallway was ahead.

Taking a deep breath, Aglaia proceeded carefully.

She still had her bracelet, she reflected. That alone gave her strength.

Aglaia came to a stop in front of another door. She froze when she saw it.

It was in the shape of an eye- roughly. A round, circular hole in the middle with two crescent sickles made up of engraved patterns, one on top and the other one on the bottom.

Gritting her teeth, she walked through.

Now she wanted someone to pay.

Walking- or rather, swimming in darkness for so long, she found herself enveloped in light all of a sudden.

Gasping, Aglaia started.

"What is this place?" She whispered.

* * *

Loki cursed.

He cursed everyone to his daughter's realm.

How in the Nine Realms was he to smooth the way now?

 _Are you not the god of trickery, of deception?_ A voice taunted inside him. _Then double-cross them!_

He was right of course. His desperation… Everything… He needed to think. To plan this out carefully.

The girl was everything. Without her…

 _Not yet,_ he thought to himself. He had to plan this out carefully.

Dagon could not be allowed to touch her, Loki thought. He had been keeping a close eye on Aglaia ever since she was born. He had shielded her, even from the eyes of the Olympians- her family. Of course, it helped that the 'heart of the flame' as the Olympians called it, had moved from Greece, her birthplace, to America.

Aglaia would not be bearing any filthy hybrid Deep One offspring. Or any of Dagon's spawn. Loki had to hold his vomit at that thought.

"Aglaia," he murmured.

He made sure that there was magic to ensure that nobody could see him. "Aglaia."

* * *

"You!" Aglaia snarled.

"I am Orpheus Cambarro," he said calmly.

"What does your name matter to me?" She snapped. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

"I have brought you here," he said calmly.

"WHY?!"

"Aren't you tired of it all? Your dreams? Don't you see? They call to you. Your destiny calls."

"I don't give a damn about what you believe to be my destiny!" She spat.

"You are a goddess of the sea," Cambarro kept his liquid-black eyes on her.

"I am a _demigoddess_ of Olympus and Greece," Aglaia hissed. "A Princess of Greece and Denmark."

"No, you are _more_ than that," he moved swiftly over to her.

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" She snarled, drawing back.

But she couldn't draw her weapon. Not until he was close enough and she knew where and how to escape.

He held out his arms. "Peace, princess. You know we only want to help." His gaze was desperate, beseeching. "We want to help you."

"How?" She nearly laughed out loud. "By kidnapping me? By luring me in using my uncle and aunt as bait? By killing innocent people?!"

"We must," he insisted. "Dagon needs them."

"F*** DAGON!"

"Exactly!" He said. "And the child will be immortal."

She stared at him. "What?"

"The offspring between a Deep One and a human is always immortal," he stated. "How many of your gods have that power? And to change mortals into immortals?"

"Dagon didn't change the Philistines into immortals," she scoffed.

"No, but he did to us." Cambarro stated. "I am immortal. And soon, _you_ shall be. And your child."

Her heart skipped a beat. _"Child?"_

"Yes, Aglaia, _child_." He moved even closer. She moved back instinctively. "The child will be immortal. Your child. The fruit of your line. The-"

Aglaia nearly stumbled.

His face became gentler. "You can feel it, can't you? The pull of the tides, the drawing of the seas. You can hear it whispering to you, calling to you, in your dreams. You can feel me, see me. In your dreams."

Aglaia wanted nothing more than to run from the room. But she was rooted to the spot.

 _Loki,_ she thought. _Have you come up with a plan yet?_

Perhaps she was a fool. But she couldn't bring herself to regret saving Percy or anyone else for that matter.

Aglaia remembered something Mizuki had discussed when the two of them were fighting together.

" _The problem with you, Aglaia, is that you would do anything to fix any wrongs, fix any mistakes and die for just about everyone," Mizuki had declared as the two of them lay side-by-side on the mat, exhausted from their sparring session. "Don't you see? I don't think you'll be corrupted and get carried away in fixing everything, but you can't fix everything and save every last life. You will never succeed, and you will never be happy- no matter how well-thought of your plans are."_

She was right, damn it.

 _Wait._ That was Loki's voice. Watch. And he transported her mind's eye to Percy.

* * *

"AGLAIA!" Percy screamed. He no longer cared.

With all the rage, panic, fear and pain he felt, he unleashed his power.

The ocean exploded so violently that the Deep Ones came flying out, tossed like bugs high into the air. Many of them fell to the ground, their bodies either half-melted by the intense heat of the seawater, or smashed hideously, blood, guts, gore and more spilling out onto the land, rock and sea.

Percy drew Riptide. He gave a roar, and ran to the sea.

"PERCY!" Annabeth screamed.

But Percy was beyond it. He screamed again and the ocean violently stirred. Dagon hissed, gruesome eyes widening in shock.

A maelstrom. A maelstrom and a hurricane. Percy had conjured both. Oh, and a Tsunami. How was that possible?!

Percy bellowed and leapt onto the hurricane. It swirled around him with all the power of the most powerful demigod of the century, a son of the Big Three _and_ the serum that had been injected in him. The winds and water grew.

They all drew their power from him and _to_ him. Percy's eyes were Greek Fire as he willed them to go for Dagon.

"DAGON!" Percy screamed, his eyes murderous.

Dagon snarled. He brought one scaly arm back and lashed out with its tentacles and tail.

It smashed through the winds and waters, but Percy was undeterred. More came. His rage fuelled everything. Just like Alex.

The winds and waves rose with such an intensity that the Imbocans were beginning to die. They screamed, but their voices were lost in the winds. They were tossed, blown about, smashed, gutted and crushed. Whirled about by the hurricane, smashed by the Tsunami or swallowed by the Maelstrom, they no doubt, met the most gruesome, terrifying ends.

"DAGON!" Percy roared again, his voice somehow amplified.

Dagon answered with a roar of his own. He smelt infinitely worse than Nereus when Percy had wrestled him.

The winds whipped Dagon on the face, and he hissed, more in irritation than anything. Percy magnified his powers, remembering the Second Titan War when he made that hurricane. There was lightning inside it.

Jason couldn't conjure lightning now, and Alex was not here, but he could.

Sure enough, sparks of lightning appeared. Percy charged his full power and more grew, until he had full power to cause a god pain.

He threw water and lightning at Dagon.

Dagon roared in outrage and pain. Percy fuelled more of his power and threw it at Dagon, slamming him repeatedly. The ocean roiled in his fury and hate. Dagon staggered backwards, amidst the corpses of the Deep Ones, floating on the Mediterranean Sea like bits of rubble and wood after a natural disaster.

He swiped a clawed hand and lashed his tail at the same time at the demigod.

The duel between the monstrous, abomination of a god and the Hero of Olympus reached extraordinary proportions. Lightning, wind, water, tails, claws, tentacles and more.

And still Percy did not stop.

The Spanish military arrived. Heck, NATO arrived. Thank goodness they didn't recognise Admiral Jackson. But they knew- based on what the Crown Prince of Greece had told them, that this was a demigod fighting a monster of epic proportions.

Percy brought arcs of water up ahead in a scream.

They flew at Dagon.

Dagon roared and threw water at him as well from the Deep.

The Deep Ones were dying by the millions.

Imboca was shaken by the earth and destroyed by the sea. There was nothing left.

The demigods and Crown Prince couple and their bodyguard, stared wide-eyed in awe, shock and horror.

So did NATO. Soldiers that had to steer clear as far away as possible from the conflict, just in case.

And Percy brought the waters to cause him to come closer.

Water flying, lightning and thunder crashing about, monstrous corpses floating like bark scattered on the sea, a town wiped clean from the map. A demigod roaring and slashing his Celestial Bronze sword, and his powers, and a shrieking, colossal monstrosity shrieking and slashing with his arms claws, teeth, tentacles and tail.

Percy very nearly dodged a swipe of Dagon's arm and sprayed water at his eye. Dagon just hissed.

Percy dodged and slashed him with Riptide. It scratched him, as usual, but it was a long scratch. Dagon hissed again.

He pounded at Percy repeatedly, ignoring the others, just aiming for Percy.

The news crews had arrived by then.

Duh. They were in helicopters. Seriously?

With the two hurling water, muscle power, teeth, claws and sword everywhere, the earth shaking things were disastrous.

Finally Percy had had enough.

They were just going to destroy each other and everything else. And Aglaia would never be found. Too bad.

Percy willed the earth to shake.

"FATHER!" He shouted. "HEAR ME! THIS ABOMINATION WHO DARES CALL HIMSELF A GOD MUST BE DESTROYED! SHAKE THE EARTH! HE TOOK MY SISTER. LET ME DESTROY HIM!"

And the earth shook harder than before.

Rocks flew and Percy took this opportunity. As the ground broke in pieces on land and threw themselves at Dagon in a way that Percy did not manage, he flew right up to him.

Rage filled Percy more completely than before as he thrust Riptide forwards…

And struck Dagon at the throat, just under his chin.

Dagon screamed.

Percy pulled Riptide out and began stabbing him repeatedly, climbing onto his face (ignoring just how nasty he smelled) and slashing and stabbing him everywhere.

Finally he struck again, and dragged himself down, tearing a huge chunk in Dagon's skin and flesh before reaching his throat.

Percy struck, slicing it, water flew into the wound, and lightning, tearing Dagon from the inside out. Dagon's eyes bugged, he contorted and gave a strangling sound.

And was very still.

Blood, black as oil, not like ichor, spilled. He froze and down he went.

The water caught Percy as he passed out with exhaustion and deposited him safely to the _Argo II_ \- Poseidon's doing.

The corpse of Dagon, a god, crashed onto the Mediterranean and was very still.

* * *

Aglaia knew it had been done. Even without Loki whispering in her mind. She closed her eyes. It was a sacrifice she told the Olympians, to the gods of Olympus. Too long had that deity ordered the sacrifice of humans and now she and her brother offered the sacrifice of that god's life force to the Olympians. So that they and the demigods would defeat their enemies.

"What-" Cambarro hissed. "What has happened? What has been done? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

"Too late," Aglaia muttered. She grabbed him in a choke hold, before her conscience could tell her this was a human being. She squeezed her eyes shut and used her demigoddess strength to squeeze him tighter…

And break his neck.

Cambarro fell limp, even without Loki lending her some of his strength.

He thudded to the ground. A small part of Aglaia- a Christian- regretted it.

But for the most part, she was glad to be rid of him.

"This way," Loki materialised. He gestured to her.

* * *

The bodies of the Deep Ones and their hybrid children, emerged. Bones including skulls, were completely shattered, literally, muscles torn into tiny pieces and chunks. Organs floated, torn and bloated, free of their carcasses on the water. It was too gross to comprehend. They were all bloated and their faces- if anything of them remained, were frozen in horror, agony and shock.

They were dead. So many of them. There must have been millions in the Deep Ocean.

And not just Percy, but _Poseidon_ had taken out his rage on them.

There was nothing left of Imboca.

* * *

 **And there it is. This part was tricky.**


	15. Chapter 15

**To** **Ahri** **: Thank you! I hope you had some sleep though!**

 **To** **Guest Reviewer** **: Well, someone did want Percy to do the job.**

 **To** **Aquafin** **: I think she's used to it! As for Dagon's description, I saw illustrations. That was gruesome. I just mixed them all together to create… That.**

 **To** **sid** **.** **kush32** **: I'm sorry that was anti-climactic, but I'm glad you liked it.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **: I do NOT own** _ **Percy Jackson**_ **,** _ **Heroes of Olympus**_ **or** _ **Magnus Chase**_ **\- that's Rick Riordan. And I do not own the** _ **Avengers**_ **\- that's Marvel. And the** _ **Cthulhu Mythos**_ **belongs to H.P Lovecraft.**

* * *

The Spanish navy and NATO as a whole had finished destroying an underwater city of Deep Ones that, after Dagon had gone, had been revealed.

The demigods- in disguise of course, had told them that one of them had been captured and was probably there. So they were all looking for her….

And found nothing.

Percy had exhausted himself. Just as Alex did.

Annabeth pressed her lips together and shook her head worriedly.

"Dagon's gone. But he was part of a pantheon."

Piper looked at her sharply. "So I've heard. But we found nothing in the books."

"Maybe that's why they didn't come back," Jason suggested. "Because they've been forgotten. They've faded."

They felt uneasy remembering about that part of immortals.

"Um… Excuse me?" That was Lexie. Her eyes were wide. "What do you mean by that?"

Annabeth looked at her strangely. Leo sighed.

* * *

"Come on, guys. We've got a lot of explaining to do.

"Leave it." Alex said abruptly.

Tony pouted. "But that's-"

"Do we have a choice?" Clint shot at him. "Don't get attached."

Alex shook his head. "You can replace this. You can build better. This may mean something to you, but still. It is not enough."

Tony looked frustrated. The first Iron Man suit he had ever built just stood there.

"Anything else?" Alex asked. "I don't have much material possessions, you know. If I did, I'd offer them."

The Avengers looked at each other, queasy. It was hard enough, the thought of giving something irreplaceable and priceless away, especially as that something, Alex warned them, has to be useful and saved their lives many times. Even if they were not materialistically attached, some things they needed to fight with and were more than just useful.

"We don't have much time." Alex said quietly. "Has Thor contacted you?"

"For a little bit," Clint admitted. "He hasn't said much."

"His plan is… Risky. Smart, but risky. It could work, and it may be our only chance, though." Alex frowned. "But what if it has other consequences if it succeeds. Worse, yet, what if it fails?"

Steve winced. "That's what we were wondering."

"Huh." Alex said forwards. "You do realise that we still need to contact Hecate, goddess of Magic and the Egyptian Magicians."

"Yeah, we kinda got that," Tony replied. "So while we figure out what in the world to sacrifice, we need to contact them."

"And how do you contact a Greek goddess?" Steve asked. "Not that Iris Message thing." Clint stated.

"No," Alex agreed. He sighed. "And we thought one sacrifice would be bad enough. No, I need a way to negotiate with Hecate."

Alex went to the electric fireplace in the penthouse. He examined it. He went behind the bar and brought out a bottle of Scotch whisky among other liquors. "Really?" Tony asked.

And then Alex went to the fireplace and sloshed some of the liquid in.

"What the-" Tony yelped. The Avengers all jumped out.

Alex waved a hand gently and rain started falling. Some electric sparks started sizzling on his arm.

"Hecate," he murmured. He began to speak in Ancient Greek, words that the Hecate Cabin said would call their mother's attention.

Pouring miniscule amounts of alcohol in an electric fireplace was normally a very bad idea. But Alex used his powers to contain the fire. Rain and all that. The smell of the lightning, not just the alcohol, would draw her attention.

"Hecate," he murmured. He drew a Celestial Bronze knife and nicked his finger.

"I humbly request an audience with you, powerful goddess of magic and Creator of the Mist."

The smoke rose from the fireplace, forming a hypnotic dance of sorts, into the air. Alex's powers fanned the smoke higher.

It shimmered and disappeared into nothing. The smell of expensive liquor, smoke, rain and ozone was weird enough.

A voice called out: "You requested an audience, son of Zeus?"

* * *

The Avengers jumped again.

A beautiful woman with very pale sin appeared. He gown was the colour of the smoke. Her face was ageless and she radiated an aura that was immensely powerful, mysterious and frightening. She held two torches, one in each hand and on either side of her was a dog and a polecat (of all things).

Alex bowed to her. "My lady Hecate."

He looked at the other Avengers and they did the same- stunned as they were that this woman had appeared out of the shadows.

"Son of Zeus," she mused. "What is it that you request?"

"The Mist." Alex stated. "We need it, but it is failing."

"I can see that," her voice took on a clipped tone. "It's hard to maintain something _that_ big and _that_ important from one side only. As it so happens, I am under immense strain. I don't know what's happening on the Egyptian front, or the Norse, but here I am, trying to keep things together after mortals realise that the Supernatural already exists."

Alex sighed. "We did what we had-"

"I do not blame you or the Daughter of Poseidon." Hecate interrupted. "She did what needed to be done. But the strain of everything! The mortals going crazy, trying to poke their heads in, taking advantage and stuff! Ridiculous." She grumbled.

"But in any case we all need the Mist. Well, I have been doing my part. But the veil between worlds is weakening because you are not supposed to meet."

Alex stiffened. "What does that mean?"

Hecate sighed and gave him a pitying look. "Norse gods and Greek… Egyptian gods and all the other gods…. Well, we need to meet. We have treaties and we try to stay on good terms. But other individuals- excluding the occasional demigods and legacies- belonging to the various worlds are not supposed to meet. And the point of the Mist is to keep mortals unaware."

"Yes, but they were already aware." Alex pointed out.

"Which is why there might not be a use for the Mist anymore." Hecate stated. "It's a semi-sentient living _thing_. Like the western civilisation we are linked to. The Nekrikí Agóna meddled and sucked the Mist to use it for their own experimentation. Including with you."

"The serum." Alex said alerted.

"Not just that." Hecate stated. "You. The fact that you are alive."

Alex didn't breathe.

"Your father is the Lord Zeus, Lord of the Skies, King of the gods and Olympus. Your mother was… Well, she was worth less than everything in my book, but she was a descendant of powerful beings."

"The High Kings of Ireland." Alex said through gritted teeth. "But the family's fallen very, very low. Half of them took part in the Irish War of Independence, got targeted, shot, tortured or thrown to prison. The other half are living the good life: rich and _fat_ , eating morsels from the palm of the English. Not that I have anything against _them_ in general." He sighed. "But my family are not what you think they are. If they are anything supernatural, I'll jump into Tartarus."

Hecate shook her head. "You know that genes don't just disappear. They go dormant. How do I know this? Science and magic are the same thing. Only that mortals are only beginning to get a gist of it. Only just. Your dormant genes came from kings. And where do the line of kings come from? Which kind of people are chosen to lead others after they have performed great deeds?"

Alex froze. "Heroes."

"Heroes who are chosen to be _kings_." Hecate pointed out. "Kings who pass on their crown to their sons. And daughters eventually. But first they were heroes. And where do heroes come from?"

Alex stood very still. "The gods."

"That's right, son of Zeus." Hecate appeared pleased. "And the reason why Princess Aglaia is so powerful, isn't just because her father is Poseidon. No, she's descended, from your father Zeus, through your brothers Perseus and Heracles, from Thetis, through Achilles and so much more. That's only the House of Argead I'm talking about. Her grandmother was a Danish princess, didn't she tell you?"

"She might have mentioned it," Alex found himself saying.

"A Danish princess from a line of kings, older than most in Europe." Hecate mused. "An ancestor, I recall was Sigurd Snake-in-the-Eye."

Alex gagged. "Horrible nickname. Did he die because he had a snake jabbed into it?"

"No, it was part of a prophecy. His mother Áslaug was the daughter of Sigurd, the Legendary Dragon-Slayer of the Volsung clan. They were descended from Odin. Sigurd's father was Ragnar Loðbrók of the Yngling Dynasty. Descended from the god Frey."

Alex cursed. "And that was because they intermarried?"

"In the old days, royalty had to marry other royalty." Hecate said with a shrug. "Marriage was never about love. It was family business deals and political alliances."

"Harsh," Natasha muttered. Alex vaguely remembered the Avengers were still there.

"Eventually, love began to play a part," Hecate conceded. "But they still had to marry other royalty."

"And that weakened things," Clint stood up. "The gene pool grew murky and shallow. Some of their kids were born with mental or physical defects."

Hecate inclined her head. "Yes. But that was because of their mortal side. No god has DNA. So it's perfectly safe, for example, for your father to marry his sister, Hera."

Alex grimaced. "I remember. He also had a daughter, with another sister. Said daughter married her uncle. Gross."

The Avengers made grossed-out sounds.

"Be grateful otherwise, you demigods wouldn't be able to marry one another," Hecate admonished. "In any case, they did intermarry. But over the centuries, slowly, the genes grew dormant. Even if there were many gods from many nations whose descendants-"

"Married into the Argead dynasty." Alex murmured, realising just that.

He looked at her. "Did the Agóna have something to do with this?"

"I doubt even they were here for that long." Hecate said. "But they did have part in your creation."

Alex went white.

"Your family, the High Kings of Ireland… They married some Viking invaders, you know. The Uí Ímair dynasty. Descendants of Ivar the Boneless."

Tony grimaced. "Why did they call him that? Don't bother. I'll wish I never knew."

"Ivar the Boneless was the brother of Sigurd-Snake-in-the-Eye, Aglaia's ancestor. The son of Ragnar of the Yngling Dynasty of Frey and Áslaug of the Volsung of Odin." Hecate sighed. "And to make alliances, eventually his descendants had to marry into the new Irish High Kings- descendants of the Tuatha Dé Danann who themselves were the stuff of legend."

"I know the myths and legends of my country, thank you." Alex said sourly. He gritted his teeth. "Lord Summerisle said the same thing."

He explained who Lord Summerisle was and what he did to his sister.

Hecate's eyes narrowed dangerously. "He knew. Of course he did. He probably helped orchestrated the whole thing. Your father Zeus and some hot actress from Ireland visiting New York. Naturally it wasn't even an affair. One night would be enough. I suspect it was some time after Zeus left Beryl Grace-"

"The TV star?" Tony, Clint, Scott and Sam asked. "Man I used to have a crush on her when I was a kid." Sam mused.

"So did I." Scott remarked.

"Before she went all crazy."

"May we please continue?" Alex said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, Beryl Grace the TV star," Hecate said dryly. "He went to her and left her for the first time, as Zeus. She had his daughter, Thalia. Yes, the one you've met," she said when Tony opened his mouth. "And then, he must have stayed away, had a- what do you call it? A one-night-stand with your mother, Fionnuala, resulting in you, Alex. That was just before he changed into Jupiter and went back to Beryl Grace resulting in the birth of your Roman half-brother Jason."

"Unbelievable." He muttered. The Avengers all agreed. How many women including Beryl Grace and Fionnuala McDermott did his father need?

"So Lord Summerisle took this opportunity," Alex mused. "He was bribed by the Agóna- he didn't seem like a full-on member to me- though that was probably how his great-great grandfather managed to develop that strain to grow all those fruits and vegetables in the Hebrides. Being the manipulative bastard he was- sorry, my lady- he got her all dressed up, my father was probably drunk as he didn't remember any of this- he didn't know he sired an extra demigod child- and she got pregnant with me. But as she couldn't blame Lord Summerisle- the a***hole high priest of the Celtic gods- sorry, my lady- and the Celtic gods themselves, she took it out on me, because pregnancy gave her stretch-marks, cut her career back and made her fat, but also because she found out too late that cults are a little-too controlling for her taste. Years later, after my grandparents weren't around to make sure we were well-looked after, she gave birth to my sister." He exhaled deeply, rage simmering within him. "Lord Summerisle must have had a hand in it too. They wouldn't sacrifice a little girl with _dormant_ immortal genes. To wake up the gods, they needed the blood of gods- awakened gods. She must have been a demigoddess. What pantheon and which god? I don't know. But they killed her, spilt her blood in a sacrifice and that was what did it?" He looked up at Hecate. "Was that how the Mist started to fail?"

"Maybe." Hecate admitted. "Blood mixed, awoken by recent supernatural activity and then spilled… I think her father was a minor god. They were too scared to risk spilling your blood, Alex. Zeus might not have known about your existence, but he would surely be made aware if his own blood was spilt. He would sense it."

"Bloody hell!" Alex cursed. "What was she? The immortal baby-breeder? Like satanic baby breeders who would sacrifice them and spill their blood on the altar? That was what they wanted? The Mist to weaken, and the gods to wake?"

"Yes," Hecate said. "The Mist isn't just an illusion between the mortal and immortal worlds. It was a barrier. The blood of immortals- ichor- of mixed beliefs are powerful. That's how Aglaia shut down the gateway to Tartarus back then; it was fuelled by Mist. It could shut it down but it could awaken it."

She looked at Alex. He was stunned. "That's it, isn't it?"

She nodded. "Yes."

He breathed deeply.

"I've just helped you find your answer," Hecate said. "If you can revive the Mist with mixed ichor from different supernatural universes, I can control it. Bring up the barriers again and put them to sleep- at least on my side. What about the Egyptians?"

"Getting to them," Alex assured her. "And Thor has a crazy plan."

He explained Thor's plan with the Avengers' help.

Hecate shook her head. "He is insane. But we will help him. The blood Alex. The sacrifice is correct. But you will need blood."

"Do I have to die?" Alex asked quietly.

Hecate looked at him. "I hope not," was all she said.

* * *

Alex was silent as he sat on the bar, nursing a glass of the Scotch whisky that remained.

"So… Mind telling us what she meant?" Tony broke the silence.

"What?"

"The um, mixed blood thing."

"Ichor." Alex stated. "I should have seen it. In Greece, that was how the angel shut down the portals. With Aglaia's blood."

"Cause she's royalty," Steve stated. "And she has the blood of many kings, heroes and gods."

"And the Nephilim." Alex stated. "The offspring of angels and human beings. The great heroes of old."

They stared at him. "I thought at least one of you would be Christian, Muslim or Jewish." Alex remarked. "Or at least know about these things. Don't you remember the angel?"

"That explains it." Steve mumbled.

"So we need Aglaia's blood or mine." Alex said quietly. "I have the blood of the Irish gods- the Tuatha Dé Danann." He scowled. "Guess those stories are true too. And the Viking gods. It's the blood of mixed pantheons. Not Olympus itself."

"You're related to Thor, via the boneless guy," Tony remarked. "And Aglaia cause the guy with a snake-eye is his brother. But then again you're also related because your dads were brothers."

Alex turned sour. "Yes. When _you_ say that it sounds gross."

"But…" Steve paused. "What's this about your mother?"

There was a strong silence.

Steve interrupted it. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"No," Alex stated. "You have a right. After all they framed you too." He paused and took a deep breath.

"My mother… Was part of a cult, it seemed." They all looked taken aback. "A cult of neo-Pagans that worshipped the Celtic gods of old and sacrificed humans." His face darkened. "Ever heard of the Wicker Man?"

They looked at one another. It was Wanda who spoke:

"Some people used to tell stories…" She frowned. "I don't remember it all."

"The Wicker Man was a way of sacrificing humans and live animals," Alex stated. "To ensure a fruitful harvest, victory in wars, health and prosperity. It was a giant effigy, made out of wicker wood, with a pulley system and ropes. The Ancient Celts of Britain, Gaul and so forth would build them sometime during Beltane, Lugh and so forth. Or May Day. They would stuff and pull them in, humans, animals, fruits and vegetables. Burn it up. With everything and everyone still inside. Usually prisoners of war." He swallowed his whisky.

"That's one way. But there are bog bodies. Growing up in rural Ireland, there're always people coming back screaming from the bogs, saying they've found the body. Police show up, take the body away, forensic scientists examine it, and they're not recent murders. They were thousands of years old. Sacrifices. But the chemicals in the bog just preserved them. They were sacrifices. Human sacrifices. My mother did things like that."

His voice had darkened.

"I went to Summerisle in the Hebrides after I've heard funny things going on. And you know what I find? Locals speaking English all the time, though they should have spoken Scots Gaelic or Manx up in the north of Scotland, churches burnt and unused for some time now. A strain of fruit and vegetables that would prosper in the volcanic soil and warm Gulf Stream. How did that happen?"

"The Agóna," Steve breathed. "They're more advanced than HYDRA," Alex conceded. "They would have helped him. And they're into the occult."

"Damn," Tony cursed. "And of course, the lords of Summerisle, as it turns out, have been luring policemen from down south to Summerisle, when the harvest was bad, to sacrifice them. Sergeant Howie was one of them. And Officer Matheson. We went to investigate. The current Lord Summerisle, I remembered him. Back when I was young. He visited at my mother's house. She would have these wild and crazy orgies when we were little. My sister and I would be shut up in the basement or attic so as to not disturb them."

Natasha grimaced, and Clint went very still.

"So he came, and even then he stood out." Alex let out a breath. "That was the day my mother decided to include Nuala, my little sister, in their festivities. Hardly appropriate," he gave a harsh laugh. "I screamed and fought. They locked me up. I never saw her again. They crowned her Queen of the May and put her to death, Lord Summerisle later told me before he tried to sacrifice us by the Wicker Man to wake his gods. Later, my mother sold me to the Agóna to be experimented. She must have alerted Lord Summerisle and the rest of them when I ran away from home."

Alex closed his eyes.

"Now I know." He stated. "Nuala's blood was used to stir the gods. It wasn't enough. She wasn't nearly as powerful as me. But they sent a message. The blood of many gods had to be spilled to wake them up. Or as Aglaia had shown- to close the barriers between worlds."

"The Mist." Wanda said silently. Alex inclined his head.

"We need blood." He stated. "It's not enough to sacrifice things you love. A sacrifice like a gift might give strength to the gods, but only blood will stir the Mist. _My_ blood."

They all started.

"Whoa, Alex you can't be thinking-" Steve began.

"Wait man, this is a little too much to be thinking this right now, I mean, there's no way of knowing-" that was Sam.

"C'mon, buddy, you don't need to do this, you know you don't-" Rhodey was treating him like he was suicidal.

"Dude, I know you're self-sacrificing and all, and that's good but-" that was Tony.

"Man, I'm just saying this is a little too-" Sam again.

Alex shook his head. All the Avengers were protesting.

"It _has_ to be done." He stated. He turned around.

"But don't you think that killing yourself is a little too drastic?" Tony pressed. Alex didn't answer.

He wanted to see his sister again. But he wanted to… He would die and even kill to stay with Aglaia. And that was what overtook him now.

But would Aglaia survive this?" He wondered. He couldn't risk _her_ life. She had the blood of so many gods. One of them had to spill their blood.

And it couldn't be her. Alex wouldn't allow that.

Annabeth spilt her blood to wake Gaea, he thought. It was only a drop but it was enough. She was the daughter of Athena. And a descendant of Norse gods.

But it stirred them, Alex thought. It must have begun sooner than he thought.

The problem was, how could he end it?

"Find Hernandez," he stated. "With all means. Look out on the streets, Look into CCTV cameras. Wait for him at Tenochtitlan. When is the New Fire Ceremony?"

Natasha replied, "In four days."

"Then we have no time to waste." Alex stood. "Hernandez…" his brow furrowed. "Forget this. We just have to wait for him somewhere. Tenochtitlan is the most important place on earth to the Aztec people. We'll be ready for him there."

"But he's performing human sacrifices right now," Natasha said, alarmed.

"And he's going to do much worse," Alex said quietly. "Much, much worse. This isn't the end of it. It's nowhere near the end of it."

* * *

"Percy." Annabeth's worried voice sounded above him. "Percy!" His eyes flew open.

"Aglaia!" He gasped.

Annabeth swallowed. "I-" but there was no way to break this to him delicately.

"She's not dead," Annabeth said. "The water would never have killed her. Not even with Dagon."

"Dagon is dead." Jason stated. Percy looked up to see him standing at the doorway. "You killed him."

Percy was stunned. He killed a god.

"No, not a god," Piper said, seeing the look on his face. "A monster. An abomination. The Spanish Royal Navy destroyed the underwater city of Deep Ones. But they couldn't find Aglaia." Her face was extremely pained. "We'll find her, Percy." She choked out.

"We will find her." That was close to a sob breaking in her throat. No, it was. Jason held her tight, his face pained.

Percy was too in shock to speak. He had failed. He'd killed a god, or a monster, but…

He'd lost his sister. He'd failed her. He'd failed everyone in that. He failed his sister.

"Percy-" Annabeth began, but Percy pushed her aside and walked out of his cabin.

* * *

Loki put Aglaia to sleep. The girl was dreamless now. Now all he had to do was control and calm her when she woke up.

In Asgard.

But wait, Loki frowned. No, they should go to Asgard straight away.

Or should they inform the Olympians that she was in Asgard first?

Loki did not forget. And he did not forgive. He couldn't forgive Sigyn's death. Or in her other form, how she was a useless, mute husk. Without a soul.

Someone needed to pay.

And pay very badly. The sacrifice was already made. The Olympians had the strength. And their children.

Loki breathed deeply. No. He would not take her to Asgard yet. Besides he needed to be sure.

Loki waved his hand over Aglaia's delicate one. Blood flowed. Scooping it up, he quickly sealed it inside a tube. He needed to check. Needed to be sure.

He took a deep breath and waited for the tube to glow.

It did.

The red blood was shown in the tube. This was Asgardian. He could use it to make sure the amount of ichor cells in the blood, draining the red mortal blood and seeing where the ichor cells came from, how much power this girl had and whether or not she was the person he was looking for; whether she had the right genetic code.

Loki used the device to terminate the mortal cells within the sample. Sure enough, swirling golden ichor, glittering and unlike anything he had previously seen in all his years, appeared. It was definitely golden, but it seemed as if in different shades.

Different pantheons, different gods, he thought.

They all glittered, shimmered and glowed, but in various different ways, like someone had poured in gold paint and dye from various plant materials, or animals, and mixed them together.

She was certainly powerful. But he wondered…

Taking a deep breath, Loki inserted something else in the side. A small chip containing a sample of someone's blood: a goddess long-lost.

This would be very difficult. Loki frowned. The ichor cells inherited from the other gods from various pantheons, not just the Greeks, would interfere and make things very difficult for him to find out.

But he needed it.

Gritting his teeth, Loki simply tried identifying the cells that came from the Aesir and the Vanir. That was damned hard. He had samples from Freya and Frey to help with this. Forget Odin. Loki inserted another disk with the twins' blood. He began identifying the cells that came from the Vanir before the others. He drained the rest of the ichor.

Now he could compare it to the lost goddess. Loki took a deep breath.

It matched. Loki's eyes shone as he saw the confirmation.

He knelt in front of Aglaia's motionless form. Waving his hand, Loki murmured a spell and woke her up.

She gasped as she woke. Aglaia blinked.

"He's dead," Loki stated. "Dagon is dead. And so is his High Priest and the Imbocans. The Deep Ones too."

Aglaia shivered. "I killed him." Loki knew who she meant.

"He would have done worse than kill you." He pointed out slowly. "He wanted you to breed with him and his master Dagon. And to bring forth a monstrosity that would destroy the world. You're well-rid of him. No after-life would ever welcome him."

No, Aglaia didn't think so. Ammit would devour his soul- or have serious indigestion issues because of him. He would be tormented by the furies in the Fields of Punishment in the worst way possible or thrown into Tartarus. He would be sent to Helheim, the coldest, darkest and most forbidding place for the dishonourable dead, or burn in the fires of hell. Either way, he was not a good person.

"Your mask," Loki handed it to her. Aglaia's eyes widened as she realised she had not been wearing it.

Often she forgot she was wearing it. It felt so natural, so light, so much a part of her.

A mask.

"How did it come away?" She asked. "Only I could do that."

"Dagon," Loki replied. "But he's dead. Your brother killed him."  
"Percy?!" Her eyes were massive. Loki nodded in the affirmative.

"He's more powerful than any demigod anyone has ever known," Loki said frankly. Percy Jackson… The Aesir and the Vanir would certainly find him a problem. He had been known to defy immortals before. Powerful ones.

And now they had his little sister.

Loki had two choices. He could avert war between them right now, and bring her straight away to Asgard, or he could send her back to the Olympians and their children….

And take her away again.

Either way, the Olympians had to know. Destiny was already being written. The Norns- or the Fates- had begun spinning faster.

Loki knew he had to make a decision soon. He still hated the Asgardians for all they did. He still couldn't forgive them. Yes, it was his other aspect, but still. And more than that, they had been blind, arrogant and selfish to the core.

Suddenly, Aglaia's eyelids dropped and she fell into Loki's arms. Alarmed, he thought that the girl had been driven into unconsciousness.

"Fate must have its course, Loki of Asgard."

Startled, Loki looked up to see the form of a withered old woman. He stood straighter.

"Who are you?"

Two more figures stepped out of the shadows. They had withered faces, creased like apples dried in the sun, silvery-grey hair and dark ancient eyes.

"To answer the question," one of them stated. "Who are we? We are many, Loki of Asgard." Her voice was whispery, not like any physical being, but it echoed stronger and more forcefully in Loki's mind.

"I am Clotho," One of them stated.

"I am Lachesis," another said.

"And I am Atropos." The third replied. "Although you may know us by different names."

Their forms then blurred and shimmered.

They turned into different women. They grew nine feet in height, dressed completely in gowns and shrouds of ageless, speckles white. Their faces were the same, even their eyes appeared sculpted out of pure milk. Fog trailed behind them like a cloud.

"I am Urd," the first woman said.

"I am Verdandi," the second said.

"And I am Skuld." The third said. "And to you we are known as the Norns."

Loki froze, feeling the blood drain from him. This cannot be good. "Why are you here, ladies?"

"To tell you, you must first give the girl back to her Greek family," Verdandi replied.

"What must be done, will be done," Urd said cryptically.

Loki took a deep breath. "This girl…" He trailed off. "She's very important to the Greeks, is she not?"

"The Greeks, the Norse, the doorways to a million different worlds, there are few who are like her," Skuld answered him. "Few can hold the key to life in other worlds."

"Other worlds?" Loki enquired. "Like the Nine Realms?"

Skuld smiled an eerie, dark smile as if the thought amused her. "No. Less and more like that."

Loki was sour. Prophecies. No wonder he hated them. No matter which world they came from they always appeared in riddles.

"The girl is the key to saving all," Urd said. "But there is a price," Verdandi put in. "There is always a price."

"What price?" Loki asked loudly.

"You will see, son of Odin and Laufey," Urd told him. "But now, you must bring the girl back to the Greeks. And then… Your plan must unfold."

"The time is drawing near," Skuld breathed. "Do it now!"

They vanished. Aglaia moaned in her sleep.

Loki nodded. "Alright." He muttered. "This is what you wanted… And this is what needs to be done," he said, thinking about Sigyn.

* * *

Alex closed his eyes.

"Damn," he muttered.

He shook his head.

Suddenly a flash of light so bright many of them narrowed their eyes. But there were multiple colours within the white light, and Thor appeared.

"Son of Zeus," he boomed.

"Son of Odin," Alex replied. "How did it go?"

Thor winced. "It went... Rather well. Too well."

Alex raised an eyebrow.

Thor sighed. "The giant Surt was not at all pleased. I managed not to start Ragnarök, but it does not mean I did not hasten its coming."

Alex grimaced. "I see. But the flames?"

"Muspelheim's flames have increased. And my friends are in Niflheim," Thor blinked. "I do not know what they did to increase the ice, but…" He trailed off.

* * *

Sif and the Warriors Three were lucky.

In the coldest of the Nine Realms they were not at all happy.

"Keep pushing!" Fandral yelled.

Hogun grunted, tempted to smash his face in.

"Try it yourself why don't you?!" Volstagg shouted at him.

Sif nearly fell backwards from the raging winds. "Move it into position, Volstagg!" She shouted. Volstagg heaved and grunted, as the huge piece of Asgardian machinery was forcefully shoved into place.

"What now?" Fandral shouted.

"We turn it on!" Volstagg exclaimed incredulously.

"Yes, but how?" Fandral retorted.

Sif climbed on the thing. How they had managed to get Heimdall to agree to transport them and this to Niflheim was beyond her.

She needed to find the switch. The wind screamed and tore at her face, as she cried out, nearly slipping and losing her footing. Volstagg nearly went to her aid, but she waved him off.

"The switch," Sif muttered. "Where is the switch?"

She fumbled around the metal, until she felt it.

Taking her axe, she slammed it with the butt of her weapon, three times, before green light burst through outlining the machine.

"Get down, Sif!" Fandral yelled. Sif let go and she half-slid, half-fell towards the ground. Along with the Warriors Three, she made a run for it.

"Heimdall!" Hogun shouted.

Lucky the Bifröst opened just in time before the thing exploded.

The blast of icy winds thrown into the direction of Muspelheim made Surt hiss. Already annoyed at being woken from his slumber by that dratted son of Odin, He threw flame at the icy winds flying his way into the direction of Midgard and the rest of the Nine Worlds.

The amount of Mist formed flew northwards.

* * *

Alex looked up the sky. "Find Hernandez." He muttered. "I'm betting he's at Tenochtitlan."

They nodded.

Just then, they were attacked.

Whirlwinds of things swirled through the air and jabbed at them. Alex swore and drew his blade. His Imperial Gold one. Excellent for conducting electricity whirled sizzled and arced around the weapon.

"Who are you?!" He shouted. Lightning flashed and cracked like a whip.

The wind just kept howling. It was cold and lashed at their faces.

Wait. Not just wind. Rain.

"Son of Zeus," a voice hissed. "Do you think you can challenge me? Your gods had no right to be here in the first place, including your father. This is our land, our home, for our followers, before you and your people wiped them out."

Alex tried to see who it was, but the rain stung his eyes, which was not normal because he was normally unaffected by the weather. Yet even with his serum-enhanced powers, he was hard-pressed.

"Who are you?" He shouted. Lightning flashed menacingly on his blade.

A figure appeared before them- no, a gigantic face. It was pale blue in colour and the weirdest things were the eyes; not the fact that they glittered with malice and absolute hatred, but they were large and resembled goggles more than anything. Weird and cartoon-like, they would have been comical if they weren't so menacing and evil. Their contours were snakes which met at the centre of his face, green and wriggling, to form his nose. His upper lip bulged abnormally and large fangs glittered from the top like a snake's.

"I am Tlaloc," the face hissed. "The god of the rain to these lands, and the source of all nourishment. Then the body began to appear. Tlaloc, to everyone's surprise, held a sceptre whose tip sizzled and cracked with lightning and thunder. The rain lashed and howled around him.

Alex put down his weapon.

As an Irish person, even a descendant of many kings, Alex didn't feel that much shame in the fact that his country had oppressed and colonised other peoples, even eradicated much of their culture, or committed genocide. One of the benefits, he admitted, to being the colonised, is that they didn't become the colonisers- though it didn't mean they committed no evil. But Alex knew that the majority of European countries- if not all- were not proud of their colonial history. And that, as Aglaia had put it, it had been a source of discomfort for many modern royals, knowing what their family did. But Alex knew Tlaloc's hatred. In fact, he knew the hatred of the Aztec gods and he understood it.

The Spanish Conquistadors had come, and Alex could bet some of his ancestors came with them too. After all, there were a fair amount of Irish- when England and Spain were constantly at odds- who sided with the Spanish against the English who ruled Ireland. Some prominent Spaniards had Irish backgrounds. And Alex was a member of the faith whose followers worked hard to stamp out the old ways.

Not to mention, as a son of Zeus, the Olympians' Western Civilisation, had crushed the civilisation of the Aztecs and so many others. America had become the Heart of Olympus' Flame, but in the beginning it was someone else's. And the Olympians took it from them.

Alex lowered his weapon.

"I'm sorry." He said, surprising everyone, including Tlaloc himself, whose eyes narrowed. "I wasn't born or even conceived when that happened and you began your eternal torment, but I'm sorry. My father and his kin… They shouldn't have come here. They shouldn't have enforced everything that they were made out of on this world and stamped you out. What they did was wrong. And I hate it. But they're leaving. You don't have to take it out on everyone here. They had nothing to do with it."

Tlaloc bared his fangs. "I beg to differ. You see, these people chose to turn to your civilisation and another deity."

"Not their fault." Alex stated firmly. "Mortals don't live very long. What happened, happened hundreds of years ago. These people are descendants, yes, but they only followed what they were taught. It wasn't their fault." He insisted. "They are not to blame."

Tlaloc hissed. "Sacrifices," he hissed. "We need blood, Son of Zeus. Blood to compensate for the crimes of your father. For the negligence of these people. If they want rain, water and crops to grow, then they must give us _blood_."

Alex inhaled sharply. "You'd better not." He said threateningly. "Is that the deal you've made with Hernandez?" He asked boldly.

"He promissseeddd usss ssssooo much." Tlaloc hissed like a snake. "He promissssed ussss compenssssation. And we will have it. The more the tears come the more the rain shall fall. Or else… There will be no rain. No crops. No water. Famine and death. And your gods can't save you."

He laughed, cackling madly. And in a flash of lightning and a clap of thunder, vanished.

"Alex." Natasha stepped forwards. "He wants sacrifices."

"I know."

"He wants child sacrifices." Natasha insisted. "In the old days, the Aztec would take the children of prominent families, dress them up beautifully and they would be paraded. The amount of tears the children shed would be measured as the amount of tears Tlaloc would send, and then they would be sacrificed to him." Alex turned white. "Their hearts were cut out."

* * *

 **I'm really sorry for the long wait. I had no idea which direction to proceed with.**


	16. Chapter 16

**This Chapter** **: Percy grieves and rages, and realises at the terrible hints of the future ahead for them all. In Mexico, Alex and the Avengers finally figure out details about the New Fire Ceremony… Which brings them to an important question: what is Hernandez doing? What and** _ **who**_ **do these gods want?**

 **To Zack: Thank you. I've never really thought much about that. I'll get back to you. I'm sorry for the really long wait, but I have been busy with work. I'll PM you when I can.**

 **To sid.kush32: Thank you. I'm sorry that this chapter might be a little more disappointing- hopefully not!**

 **To Aquafin: Thank you so much! Everything is moving on as Loki has planned! (Hehe!)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : I do NOT own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus- that's Rick Riordan. I also don't own the Avengers- that's Marvel. All mythologies belong to their respective cultures.**

* * *

Aglaia broke the surface; she could breathe very well underwater, but she couldn't help but gasp as she inhaled the liquid-less air. The murky depths had been strongly tainted by the presence of the Deep Ones everywhere, even their horrid stench, and the water looked stained as if by ink. Thick and almost murky, it was as thick as oil and smelt truly foul. She wrinkled her nose, glad to be free of such tainted evil.

Zooming to the surface, willing the rushing currents to sweep over her, cleaning her of Dagon's filth, she knew she needed to catch up to the _Argo II_.

"Save it," Loki grumbled from besides her, or rather, he was hovering above the water, right next to her. He pulled her up with a tug of his hand and in an explosion of colour they both disappeared.

* * *

Percy breathed the deck of the _Argo II_.

He was the Hero of the Second Titan War. The Hero of Olympus, one of the Seven who won the Second Giant War.

So why did he feel so useless?

Was it because, no matter how many monsters he killed, no matter how bad, he wouldn't be able to save everybody?

His teeth gritted, and his fists clenched. _Stop it,_ he told himself. _You won't save her this way._

But what if he couldn't save her? Percy thought despairingly. What if he, the Hero of Olympus, wasn't enough?

Percy wasn't an idiot. He chose to remain mortal. He knew what death was and where they went. He knew it happened to everybody. Except for the gods, but sometimes, even they died.

But his worst fear was seeing it happen right before his very eyes, the ones he cared about the most. He already saw Bianca Di Angelo gone, and Zoë Nightshade, people he'd come to care about. He saw Lee Fletcher, Castor, Michael Yew, and so many others during the wars. Even Luke who'd turned against them.

So why, why not another one? Closer even?

Percy sank onto the deck.

"No," he ground out, his fist clenching so tightly it hurt. _"No."_ He took a deep breath.

 _You will fail to save what matters most in the end,_ the Oracle had once told him. _One shall be lost in the land without rain._

" _NOOOO!"_ Percy yelled at the sky. The waves exploded below them, but Percy didn't care. Rage and fury swirled around him like a hurricane, but he felt so helpless. So useless. Like he was such a failure.

The waves responded to his rage, grief and panic. Percy had killed the monster- he'd killed so many monsters he'd lost count and they'd began avoiding him, even before Tartarus was sealed, because they were afraid of the sound of his _name_. He'd killed something that was considered to be a _god_.

But it wasn't enough. She was still missing. And he would be expected to kill more, and more and more. And what if she was gone and he couldn't save her in the end? And he still had to kill? What if…

 _What if what?_ Percy thought bitterly. He never asked for this; he never asked to be a demigod. He never asked to be the most powerful demigod in centuries. He never asked to be the hero of both wars.

And he didn't want to fight again. Why? Because Athena was right- he really wouldn't be able to stop. Even after all this time, Percy had thought he had gotten his fatal flaw in control but even now it was hard to cut his losses. He cared deeply even for the soldiers who served under him. He loved his friends and family. And if he had to lose anyone else…

It wasn't worth it. It just wasn't.

 _When do I stop?_ Percy thought to himself. _When do I_ stop?

Everyone knew his fatal flaw. Even Gaea and Kronos knew- his worst enemies. The Triumvirate knew. He won in the end, but Percy would sacrifice victory and pretty much everything to bring his little sister back- either little sister.

He remembered Dagon.

 _Maybe if he hadn't been so busy fighting Dagon, maybe if he had enough strength to go after Aglaia- to dive and find her…._

Or maybe she was not lost. But they were still forced to leave her behind. Who knew what those Deep Ones did to her before they were destroyed. If she had survived that, and the destruction of their underwater city, would they kill her in revenge?

" _No,"_ he managed to get out. _"No."_

The ocean quivered with the force of his intent.

Rachel's prophecy. She had given one to Alex and the Kanes, and she had told it to Percy.

' _The gods of gold and blood and harvest flame shall wake,'_

Gold. The Aztec gods or Dagon who provided plenty of gold. Blood. Again, Dagon or the Aztec gods who demanded human sacrifices. Harvest flame… That could only be the Celtic gods the people of Summerisle, as Percy had heard what they nearly did to Alex, the Kanes and their new friend.

' _In the depths of rage the earth, the sea and sky shall shake,'_

The earth had shaken. Percy had- without thinking- prayed to Poseidon to shake the earth, telling him what happened to Aglaia. Poseidon must have been as enraged as he was. The earth shook, and no doubt so did the sea in the epic battle between different supernaturals. What about the sky, though? That bit was unspoken for.

' _The Second Helen's journey to begin, a war between stars for love's sake,'_

That part hadn't come true, whatever that meant. Helen? The famous Helen in Greek myth, the one who started the Trojan War? What did the Oracle mean, 'The Second Helen?' Did she mean another Helen of Troy? As if one wasn't bad enough, a war… For love's sake? Sounded like the Trojan War and Helen all over again. But between stars?

Percy looked up to the sky. Stars. Planets. Solar System. Galaxy. His mind flashed to the Norse gods. Thor. He'd come from outer space. He was a god, but he came from another planet. Between stars… Did that mean that there was going to be a war and that it would take place in outer space? Or in different worlds? He'd learnt a bit about the Norse realms from Annabeth's cousin Magnus and his friends, and again, from Aglaia. A war between stars…

"Pantheons," he muttered. "A war between gods…. And heroes. A clash. A collision."

No. He didn't want another war. He'd fought two to save the world, to save his friends, to save his family. But now the Fates wanted him to fight another one.

Percy sank to the hard deck.

"No." He whispered. He had had enough. All of them had had enough.

' _And vengeance unleashed through the storm children's rage.'_

Percy didn't know what that last line meant. Or cared. Not anymore. Not after this.

He was beyond pain and exhaustion.

He no longer wanted to do this. He just wanted his family safe.

* * *

Tenochtitlan. On the Avengers' jet, Alex pondered everything.

Alex had never been to Mexico. Maybe another time he would have enjoyed these things. But everywhere he went, no matter what civilisation, what continent, he learnt that Ancient ruins were a magnet for a whole lot of supernatural trouble. They attracted the worst and most vile creatures like insects to an open honeypot.

And now was far from an exception. Greece had been full of Ancient ruins but the ever-increasing presence of the most powerful- and feared- demigods like Percy Jackson, and the fact that Tartarus was sealed from the mortal world so that whatever monsters got sent there could not find their way back, meant that monster attacks were becoming less and less common. Here, they followed a whole different set of rules that Alex himself wasn't sure of. To make him feel more uneasy, he knew little about the Aztec gods- most people did- especially in regards to the fact that their names were so damned-unpronounceable. He knew little of how they thought, planned and operated. So from a military standpoint they were very disadvantaged.

And Alex hated it.

His idea was to get one person and one person only:

Hernandez.

Everyone else was dead. They just had to risk it.

Find Hernandez.

"I need you to promise me something," Alex had said to the Avengers. They all looked at him in question.

"What?" Natasha asked. "Hernandez isn't going to give us any information willingly. In fact, he may even die first. Or he might try to kill himself. He's devoted- fanatically devoted; he's thrown his whole life away for these gods. He's committed heinous crimes, murder and betrayal. He's placed everything he had on this one gamble, all his life's worth, and he isn't going to give up so easily and say it's nothing. It's likely that Hernandez may have a way to summon those gods- tip them off. We won't stand a chance then. Didn't you see they were just playing with us?" Alex asked.

"We don't have much time either," Clint said. "The New Fire Ceremony's in three days."

"During which the rituals to those star-skeletons you told me about it going to be performed to keep them away from earth or to bring them here." Alex said calmly. "Have you looked over what you can find about the New Fire Ceremony?"

"Not much we could find." Steve admitted. "Most of it hardly made any sense. We do know that if the ceremony wasn't performed, then the world would come to an end and these star-skeletons would come and devour everything and everyone."

"Good to know," Tony said. "You're a ray of sunshine, aren't you, cap'?"

"The Aztecs really didn't have much faith in the world's survival," Natasha admitted. "They always believed it was so fragile. There were famines and plagues, droughts and all that, cataclysmic disasters, but there were gods who threatened to destroy the worlds, every now and then, at the crossroads of something, every evening at the west, monstrous deities would appear, magical beings, mysterious people from different worlds, and every fifty-two years, there would be the fear that when the sun sets on the last day, there would be a chance that it wouldn't rise again. They were a very pessimistic people about their own survival." She stated.

"The ceremony would be overseen by the god of fire, Xiuhtecuhtli, known as the Turquoise Lord." "And no one's going to bother pronouncing that." Tony muttered. "According to the myths, he had a pillar of fire that ran right through the cosmos and into Mictlan, the underworld all the way to Topan, the heavens. The sun is associated with fire, and in Aztec mythology the gods Nanahuatzin and Tecuciztecatl, threw themselves into a fire at Teotihuacan in order to create the sun and moon."

Everyone leaned forwards. "So what did they do?" Wanda asked.

"First they extinguished every fire from everywhere, in temples, in homes. Not a single flame or spark. Then there would be a major cleaning operation; the streets were swept, hearth stones thrown away with old clothes, cooking utensils, even small statues of the gods had to be washed and cleaned. They tied bundles of fifty-two reeds together, to create a symbolic _xiuhmopilli_ or binding of the years. Pregnant women were locked inside granaries and their faces were painted blue so that they wouldn't turn into monsters in the long night. Children's faces were also painted and they were kept from sleeping so that they wouldn't turn into mice. When darkness came everyone would climb onto the roofs to see what would happen."

Tony exhaled.

"And?" Alex pressed gently.

"Outside Tenochtitlan, the high priests would gather at the summit of the sacred volcanic mountain, Mount Uixachtecatl. That's south-east of Lake Tetzcoco. The priests would be dressed up as the gods of old, masks and feathered headdresses, led by someone representing Quetzalcoatl. On a platform visible to the city below, the priests waited until midnight until the stars were perfectly aligned which meant that the ceremony had begun. When the Pleiades reached the highest point and the _Yohualtecuhtli_ star- whatever that is, I think it's the planet Venus, or the constellation Taurus- shone very brightly at the centre of the night sky. A human sacrifice would be made. The High Priest dressed as Xuihtecuhtli and wearing a turquoise mask cut the heart out from the victim and a fire was started in the empty chest cavity using the sacred _tlequauitl_ \- that's a consecrated fire-stick drill. If the fire burned bright, that meant that Xuihtecuhtli had blessed them with another sun. If it didn't catch, then the _Tzitzimime_ \- the star skeletons- would come and they would bear deadly knives and cut down and devour all humans without exception and the world would end."

Natasha took a deep breath. "If the flame does catch, it would be used to light a huge pyre and so that everyone in the city below would be able to see that the world was saved. They were transferred- very carefully- to Tenochtitlan at the temple of Huitzilopochtli at the very top of the Templo Mayor pyramid. Then the fire at the city's fire temple was lit by the same flame, carried by pine sticks, and all runners would make sure that every fire was again lit."

Everyone was silent as they pondered all of this. It sounded mysterious, even fascinating- apart from the human sacrifice- but to Alex none of that combined with Hernandez's apparent motives and those of the gods he served made any sense.

"There's something not quite right." Alex frowned. "Hernandez… The Aztec gods want to _punish_ the world. They want to set the monsters loose on earth. Not save it. Why then, is Hernandez told to perform a ceremony?"

"They might be performing a different ceremony to bring those things down here." Sam pointed out.

"But they don't need to." Alex looked at him. "All they have to do is wait, sit tight and do _nothing_. The world's going to be destroyed anyway, if they don't do the exact ritual. Hernandez does everything these gods tell him to. Something isn't right here." He frowned even deeper.

Tony looked at everyone uneasily. "In the event that these things do come to earth the world will still go on, right? I mean there are many gods and many beliefs. The Christians believe in the Four Horsemen, the Beast, the evil number and the harlot of Babylon and all that. The Muslims believe in the coming of the Mahdi. You guys-" he glanced at Thor. "Believe in Ragnarök and that it would come when the sun was eaten by a wolf. It doesn't expire on its own. So… The world will still survive, won't it?" He asked desperately.

Alex and Thor both looked troubled. "Maybe," Alex conceded. "And maybe not," Thor stated. "But it will start to crumble. The fabric of all peoples, everything that binds us together… It is all connected. Just like the princess pointed out, there is a source for everything. We just interpret things in different ways which come to light. But we are all joined. I do not know what happens if one world falls. Would the others start to crumble? It's quite possible."

Tony groaned. "And I was hoping for some reassurance."

"The world was almost destroyed more than once," Alex reminded them. "Each time for us Greeks and Romans… Percy was there to save it, and stop the evil. Magnus and Thor stopped Ragnarök. The Kanes prevented their Doomsday. We can do this- again. We have to do this. We can't afford to lose."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"There's not enough time, Alex." Clint looked at him despairingly. "We don't know what Hernandez is up to and what these gods have told everyone."

Alex closed his eyes and pressed his fingers together on his knees. He leaned forwards, trying to think.

A sacrifice. Hecate had said that much. The blood of many gods from different pantheons would kick-start the Mist on all corners. Not just one. Alex wasn't afraid of getting his heart cut out, but somehow, he didn't think the Avengers would agree to performing the ritual. And they still needed to find out what Hernandez was planning.

"So… How about we wait for them. Not at Tenochtitlan, but at the mountain." Alex stated. "I want to find out what Hernandez wants. The blood of many gods can either wake gods… Or they can stop them. I think the best thing to find out is whether Hernandez and these gods are interested in saving the world… Or destroying it."

"Destroying it," Clint Barton stated frankly.

"If they did, what would be the purpose of their existence?" Alex asked. "I learnt this from the Greek gods. They're not always immortal. They can choose to give up immortality. When they don't feel the need, the purpose, or have the will to go on. When people stopped believing in them. That's what happened to Helios- the old sun god. And Selene, the moon goddess. They were forgotten and Apollo and Artemis replaced them."

"Is that why in some of the myths they were different?" Natasha asked in surprise.

"Yes. And many creatures as well. Not just gods. Pan," Alex hesitated. "The god of the wild. He faded. Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Rachel and their friend Grover saw it. He just ceased to exist, because his realm the wild was so fragmented, reduced to almost nothing, even destroyed. There was no purpose for a god of the wild. The wild had been cut up, destroyed, or cleared, many parts of nature were. Pan knew there was no point in staying. He wanted the satyrs and nymphs to rebuild the wild, but he had to leave. No one cared about it. Everything was so polluted." Alex looked disturbed. "They just… Faded."

Everyone looked at each other.

"I think these gods are afraid of fading. That's why they won't want these things to come to earth. They need the humans. They need their worship not just their sacrifices. Remember what we said about the Olympians changing aspects and appearances? They changed into two aspects because they not only influenced and gave things to the country which became the new heart of Western Civilisation, but they adopted traits. Like immigrants. The Greek gods tend to dress in modern clothing now, but even if they didn't want to, they would still rarely appear in anything else. In the eighteenth century they were painted with powdered wigs and things like that. They hated that, because they couldn't escape it."

Tony, Clint and Rhodes snorted. Scott snickered. Alex gave them a warning look. Thor looked annoyed.

"The Aesir were depicted with horned helmets, they thoroughly hated it," he said.

"The peoples depended on the gods," Alex said slowly. "But the gods needed them as well." He looked up at them. "That's why it doesn't make sense. They won't risk the world ending- because they would end with it. But they want to take over. They want everything that is not them out. What's the best way to achieve that?"

"They need to perform the New Fire Ceremony," Natasha said slowly.

"Yeah." Alex nodded. "But they need blood like mine. They need to do it with someone who is like me. That way the flame starts. The new sun rises and their cosmos and gods are renewed. The question is…" He paused, mulling over this slowly. "Do they know about my blood? Am I the one being lured there, or is it someone else?"

Someone else he'd rather not be there.

 _What do I do?_ Alex asked himself. _I know my blood is the key to stopping these gods but how much do I spill and how?_

Percy and Annabeth woke Gaea with little blood. That was what Jason said. And it was a little of Aglaia's blood that had sealed the barriers and prevented monsters from invading the mortal world. What if the next time he bled a little they would wake and be fully in power, instead of reinforcing the Mist? This was dangerous. Alex had no idea what to do. And to be fair, neither did Aglaia. The angel guided her, and showed her what to do. Aglaia had not been in control the whole time; she was merely an observer.

Alex looked without seeing into the distance.

He didn't have a happy life- it wasn't entirely miserable, he thought thinking of those happy moments, first with his grandparents and Nuala after she had been born, and then with Father John and Aidan and then Aglaia and Percy, Jason, Nico, Annabeth, Piper and all the rest of them. The first moments of happiness with his life had been fleeting- as if they had been stolen more than anything. The second moments had been longer, but they had been savoured before they were taken away. But they had lasted a little longer. Still Alex never had his hopes up- the life of a demigod was never meant to be happy.

But it was still hard to give up. Impossibly hard to think of Aglaia, her changing expressions, free of the mask, her big green eyes, her smiles, her soothing touch, her mere _presence_ without finding it extremely hard to let go.

Alex was never afraid of death. But now something had changed. He found something in life.

And either way, Alex knew that something had to give. He couldn't keep up the way he kept up his life for so many years now.

Something was going to happen. Something big. And all the meagre happiness he had gained was going to be lost.

* * *

To say that Annabeth had been shell-shocked about Luke's return was beyond comprehension.

She'd forgiven him, after all. But she'd been stunned nonetheless. And Silena, Beckendorf, Michael Yew and Lee Fletcher to boot. Percy might have known about them but mostly he'd been… Well…

It was hard to explain. But she knew it would be a horrifying blow for Percy. Yet she doubted very much that Aglaia had died.

Aglaia had shouted something to someone below: Cambarro, the High Priest, Piper had said. Apparently according to Aglaia he had purposely lured her to Imboca using her uncle and aunt as bait.

 _They wanted her,_ Annabeth realised. _For some reason._

And they would have kept her _alive_.

But why did they want her? Somehow, Annabeth could not have a good feeling about this.

Aglaia did not have the most stress-free life.

But somehow she had always managed.

Even though life sucked and she wished she was purely mortal.

Still it didn't make times like these any easier though.

* * *

Aglaia fell out of breath the minute Loki placed her back onto the ground.

"Right." She admitted. "I really hate being part of the supernatural."

"Surprise, surprise," Loki muttered.

"I love my father but I hate being a god's daughter," she continued. "I can see why Percy chose not to become a god."

"That's one thing I never understand with you mortals," Loki muttered. "You always have the risk of death- higher than most peoples- or animals- hanging above your heads and you would rather keep it that way?"

"Because death is a relatively small price to pay," Aglaia said, turning to the Norse god of Mischief, Magic, Trickery and Lies. "In return for a life, no matter how short it seems, filled with fulfilment. Not everybody fulfils their lives- their greatest dreams, they don't always find true love, rise to the greatest heights, get rich, earn glory or find some peace inside themselves. But those that do have nothing to fear when the time comes. They don't go begging for extra moments. What's the point of living an endless life if you have no purpose, and you have nothing to look forward to tomorrow? No happiness, turbulence and turmoil, the same thing, partying day and night without a damned purpose to? Or a life shagging every pretty man or woman that you see without ever truly loving them, the way some people, who become so happy and when they find their love, do? Forgive me, but what is the point of going on in an endless, meaningless cycle… Forever?"

Aglaia shook her head. "But it seems that demigods rarely find happiness either," she said ironically. "Lucky mortals."

Loki said nothing. In his mind's eye he saw Sigyn, _his wife_. Or at least what was left of her. A withered husk of a woman with blasted red eyes. Nothing like the original Sigyn. She had been one of the most beautiful goddesses in not just Asgard but the whole of the Nine Realms, fought over, like the rest of her sisters, by numerous gods. Loki had had to use deception and trickery to win, although Balder used his courage and strength. And what happened to her? Loki's stricken anguished feeling struck him like lightning deep within his chest.

What happened with her was what happened with the rest of Freya's daughters.

"Tell me about the Infinity Stones," Aglaia said, trying with all her might not to sound like she was moaning.

"The Infinity Stones?" Loki sounded surprised. "What more do you want to know about them?"

Aglaia twisted herself around. "I don't know you very well," she stated. "Apart from what I've read and witnessed. But even then I'm not a fool. I know that you have more than one motive- at least you usually do. That you usually play both sides in order to win. Understandable, in some cases, really. I know that you wouldn't go to Midgard to save some random person, princess or otherwise, especially the child of a god from a different pantheon, not unless there's something in it for you. I don't know what it is, but you have to give something back to me."

"And you want…" Loki stared at her incredulously. "The Infinity Stones."

" _Want_ them?" Aglaia sounded even more incredulous. "Want those infernal damned things, which nearly killed me? Of course I don't bloody _want_ them. I just need you to use them once- and that's it. I might be half god but even that's not enough for me. You have a better chance because you're immortal. So if you want me to cooperate and not make life totally more difficult for you- because I most certainly can, don't you ever doubt that, I can even screw up your whole plan- you have to give something back in return," Loki stared at her. "Not to me, but to my people."

"Alright then." Loki looked long and hard at her.

"Someone once used the Infinity Stones to make sure the Argead Dynasty not only survived but ruled for well over a millennia." Aglaia stated finally. "For their own purposes. I'm guessing they also used it to keep me hidden from the gods. Am I right?"

He didn't answer her.

"Well in that case, if that's their course of action, I really need you to use those stones again." Aglaia stated. "To provide the House of Argead with another heir. You bent time and space, prevented what should have happened from happening, and here I am. But there's a highly likely chance that I'm not going to survive to rule here on earth. You know that," she looked hard and deep into his eyes. "My uncle and aunt had no more children since the stillbirth of their son around the same time I was born. I survived the assassination attempts made by the Military Junta because I was half-god and I was born on the Mediterranean Sea- which must have strengthened me and ensured my survival. My very mortal cousin did not." She looked at him. "Give Greece an heir, and I promise you, I will not only make life totally easier for you, but I would do whatever you ask of me. I will protect you from sounding like a total villain. As far as Asgard, Olympus and the mortals are concerned, you will be a great hero. Your past forgiven. Maybe even forgotten were it not for the people that you have killed. Even more than your brother, because he did not think up of half the things you did." She looked at him.

"You want… Your cousin?" Loki asked hesitantly.

"Do we have a deal?" Aglaia said quietly. "Because I can make things very, very difficult for you right now and later."

She was learning to play his game.

"Your cousin? That's what you ask?" He asked. "That's not going to be easy- the Olympians and Asgardians would have guarded the Infinity Stone-"

"And yet they say that you broke into Odin's vault and did a whole lot of other things without the knowledge of the All-Father, let alone any other god." Aglaia raised an eyebrow. "Are you telling me that's really impossible for you?"

Loki sighed.

"Do we have a deal?" Aglaia pressed, sounding slightly more dangerous. "An heir to replace this one. No matter if I live or die. Everyone else has to live."

Loki sighed, exasperatedly.

"Fine. We have a deal."

"Swear it _by your troth_." The most serious vow in the Norse world.

Loki looked at her, his piercing eyes hard. "I swear by my troth that I will use the infinity Stones to ensure that your cousin survived past his birth and grew up to become the next heir."

"Then we have a deal."

* * *

Percy Jackson's eyes were hard. Luke knew straight away that this wasn't the boy he remembered during the Second Titan War.

Percy loved people. And more than anything Luke felt terrible because he had used this incredible quality of Percy to his advantage. Grover. Annabeth. Percy's own _mother_. As for Percy's sister…

Luke didn't know how to comprehend Aglaia. The truth was that she had probably bewitched him for life. There was something about her that had awakened a part of Luke he didn't realise he had. Possibly just forgotten. A realisation. An epiphany of sorts. A desire for… Something more. More than glory and recognition. More than fear from his enemies or vengeance. Something he had gone without for so many years, something he had scorned and threw away any chances of without knowing what it really meant. A future. A happy future.

And Luke never appreciated it before because he thought it was no moaning and weeping for something you could never have.

Luke almost snorted at the thought. He had thought it was possible to destroy Olympus. But he didn't think something as simple, yet extraordinary as that could ever happen.

Luke sighed. Percy may or may not know that he was still alive. Either way, he didn't think Percy really wanted to confront him now. He was a much better man than Luke was. He didn't want to kill him. And there was still the pain of Aglaia's presumed passing.

Annabeth silently came up to him.

"Hey," she said softly.

Luke turned to her with a sad smile.

"He's not doing too well." She admitted.

"I didn't think so," he said quietly.

"So Aglaia knew?" Annabeth turned towards him.

Luke sighed. "I asked her to keep it a secret, even from you. I didn't think… It was cowardly but she also saw my point. If anyone had found out I was alive." He nodded towards the direction where Silena and Beckendorf were at. "They still haven't forgiven me. Neither did Lee or Michael. I don't think my siblings did."

"Your father did," Annabeth confessed quietly.

Luke looked down. "Luke," Annabeth reached out to touch his arm. He shook his head.

"You can't save me from what I've done, Annabeth." He said. "But we can save somebody else. I'll do anything to save her. She's saved me, after all." Luke's chest hurt with undesirable pain. "Just like you."

* * *

The New Fire Ceremony was in three days.

And they still hadn't figured out what the Aztec gods wanted and what Hernandez planned.

Or maybe they had.

"The Sacrificial victim." Alex said quietly. "The Aztec gods want revenge but they don't want the whole world destroyed. Just suffering enough for them to be satisfied, and to give them blood aplenty. Looks like these star-skeletons are a danger to them as well. But my blood… Or the blood of someone like me, including Aglaia…. That would not only awaken and bring them to full strength, but grant them enough strength, firstly to summon those things and to control them. The blood of mixed pantheons has power. To awaken, to put to sleep, to close or open portals to summon things and more. I'm the sacrificial victim. They are going to spill my blood and burn my heart in a specially-designed ritual the Aztec gods have cooked up. A new one. They're after me." He came to that realization calmly and surprisingly with less fear than he thought he would.

"What?" It was Hawkeye.

"This is the bait. All these mortals… They're useless without me." Alex said quietly. "I'm the main victim."

The Avengers stared at him.

Alex sighed. "Those things are going to come anyway. The rituals need to be performed." He stood. "Without spilling the blood of an innocent."

They all looked at each other, shocked and horrified.

It was one thing to accept that they may die in defence of everyone else. But to go like this…

"Alex, you can't possibly mean-" that was Bruce Banner.

"This is a very bad idea." Scott.

"You can't just-" Steve began hotly. All the Avengers began talking at once.

"Are you really going through this again?" Alex demanded. "It has to be done." He looked straight at Natasha. "Unless we can close the Mist. You're the expert on this. We need to write down come up with some new rituals. In Classic Nahuatl, the language of the Aztecs. We need to spill at the very least, a small amount of my blood… And it has to be done at that place." Alex looked at them. "That's the way to seal the Mist. Place the barriers around that part of the cosmos." He shook his head. "I told you I'm a Catholic, right? Imagining the Greek- and Roman- gods and _their_ version of the cosmos, along with the Norse gods and their version, and the Egyptians', Aztecs and all that, coexisting with science and Judeo-Christian and Islamic God… It's just too mind-blowing to even try to know where to start."

That summed up everybody's thoughts perfectly.

* * *

Percy picked up Riptide. He was done. He felt hollow and grieved. There was no sign of Aglaia anywhere.

But he knew what he had to do. If he couldn't find her, if he couldn't save her, he could damn well make the ones responsible pay.

He headed to the practice deck Leo had installed and began savagely hacking at the dummies.

"Good aim." A very familiar voice told him. Percy froze. He knew that voice.

He spun wildly and the sight of Luke Castellan was truly quite a shock.

"Hi," he said awkwardly.

Percy gaped.

"How are you alive?" He asked stupidly.

"Um… The doors of death. I was put into a long sleep though." He added. He bowed his head. "I'm sorry… About Aglaia. About, well, everything."

Percy shook his head. "I forgave you a long time ago. But I thought you wanted reincarnation."

"For some reason I never made it," he admitted.

Percy lowered Riptide. He didn't even realise he was still holding it.

"Well… Maybe someday you might." Luke snorted. "Yeah, if I don't screw it up." He looked at Percy. "What are you going to do to save her?"

Percy looked into the distance without seeing anything. "Who says she's even there?" He said hollowly. "We searched that underwater city… All of Imboca. Not even a single human being."

"That doesn't sound like the Percy I knew and fought to give up," Luke said quietly. "Especially when it comes to family and friends."

Percy snorted and laughed bitterly. "Yeah? Figures. It's always been my weakness."

He slashed another dummy.

"I don't think she died," Luke said quietly. "You've known her for quite some time, do you really think a small thing like some giant colossal monstrosity would be enough to kill her? Hasn't she always fought her way out, kicking and screaming if she had to?"

Percy went very still.

"Yeah," he stated. "I suppose she has. But that brings another question, doesn't it? What's going to happen next? Because something always happens. Forget school. Forget work. Nothing lasts forever."

* * *

'Adam', the man who met with Loki did not look at all easy. His master's plan was ambitious and it would no doubt earn the enmity and hatred from some of the most powerful beings in the cosmos.

Yet the princess was the key to saving... Well, everything.

And yet Loki himself admitted that not even he and Odin knew of the girl's full potential.

But what about her brother, Percy Jackson? What of the rage the Hero of Olympus would unleash upon the Asgard and Vanaheim? Would he render the Aesir completely weakened? Was he strong enough?

Either way, Adam had to make sure that Midgard was kept occupied within itself. It certainly wouldn't stop the Olympians from turning their rage towards Asgard but hopefully, as mortals and gods were connected, it would slow them down.

Though that seemed infinitely and wildly optimistic.

Either way, war was about to begin. A war the Aesir could not avoid if they wanted the whole Nine Realms to survive.

* * *

 **I'm really sorry about this long wait! But I've had Chinese New Year and the next stages of this story needs careful planning. The bomb's about to blow!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I am SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! BUT I WAS STUMPED. I HAD NO IDEA WHAT TO DO WITH THIS! Not to mention the research I had to give to actually make the story flow was…** **:( SORRY, SORRY, SORRY!**

 **To** **Guest Reviewer 1** **: Thank you- but 'Uncle Rick' gave the idea first!**

 **To** **Guest Reviewer 2** **: Thanks so much.**

 **To** **Aquafin** **: HAPPY NEW YEAR! And thank you. (SORRY for the late new year's greetings!)**

 **To** **zackali318** **: Thank you very, very much! That means so much to me! And I'm actually just a Creative Writing Student!**

 **To** **sid**. **kush32** **: Thank you so much.**

 **And to all of you- again- SORRY FOR THE WAIT!**

 **Plus, you don't need me to tell you that I don't own Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus and the Avengers.**

* * *

Aglaia slept, unaware that Loki was silently examining her.

He wondered at how thick Thor had had to be not to have seen it earlier.

Her face was undoubtedly the fairest and loveliest the Norse god of mischief had ever seen, though admittedly, he preferred Sigyn's with all the bias of a loving husband.

And she has absolutely no idea what is in store for her.

Loki examined her intently. Her skin was exquisitely fair, though with a slight tan that made it glow a subtle gold from time to time, otherwise it was closest to silver or mother-of-pearl.

Loki's brow furrowed as he frowned deeper. Is this maiden truly cursed?

She had the most delicate and exquisitely formed features he had ever seen. A nose most of the goddesses of Asgard and Olympus, not to mention any mortal would die most painfully for, and a mouth they would torture themselves to Helheim to obtain. The finest, high cheekbones and the longest, thickest, black curling lashes. Loki was disturbed.

Yes, he had known it. He had known it instantly because they were sisters. But how was this even possible? For her to be the child of a Greek god instead of a Norse one?

Loki frowned. He was interrupted by one of his musings, when he was alerted to a presence.

In an instant, Loki was up on his feet, sceptre in hand until he heard a voice say: "At ease, son of Odin."

Loki looked at the intruder. It was a young and very beautiful Valkyrie with hair so light a blond it was silvery. Her eyes were pale blue. One of Freya's demigoddess daughters, the one whom Aglaia had the misfortune to be related to on the 'mortal' side- and to trust.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came to see if she is alright," the Valkyrie Astrid said acidly. Loki grudgingly moved aside to allow her to inspect her Greek cousin.

"Aglaia," Astrid whispered tenderly, stroking her cousin's features. Her cousin, or her sister?

"Mother wants the child to come home as soon as possible."

Loki snorted. "She's not an infant."

"I don't care what she is." Astrid said, turning against him. "It's too dangerous for one of us to be in Midgard for too long. We have to bring her to Asgard."

"The Norns have appeared to me." Loki stated.

Astrid's blue eyes narrowed. "Impossible. You lie."

"I swear it, by my troth."

Astrid was very still for a moment. "What did they say?"

"That first we must give her to the Greeks and the Romans." Loki responded. "Fate will have its course. The Norns are known by a different aspect to the Olympians just as we all come in different forms. Call them the Three Fates or the Norns, but they command destiny and fate of even gods."

Astrid absorbed all this in shock. "Damn it. How are we supposed to take her then?"

"We'll just have to do it outright, won't we?" Loki asked stiffly. "Besides, I've already rescued her from that monstrosity that called itself a deity and more, including the wrath of Tartarus. If it was anyone other than me, do you think she would have made it out? Thor, pounding with thunder and lightning everywhere? Doubtfully."

"And challenge the might of the Olympians?" Astrid challenged. "One of their own daughters? Right under their noses? My mother would cause a catastrophe that would make us all beg for Ragnarök."

Loki shrugged sourly. "The Norns have spoken. Do you intend to go against them?" He asked acidly.

That shut her up. Not even Odin dared go against the Norns. Or Zeus, the Fates. Was it a surprise that they were simply the same beings with different aspects?

Astrid breathed deeply to calm herself. "Fine. What about that minion of yours? The banished one?"

Loki snorted. "Him? I had a different task for him."

"Oh?"

"Let's just say, I swore to your _cousin_ that I would do what she asked of me to minimalize the damage."

Astrid frowned and opened her mouth, but she closed it again. Aglaia…. For her to make this sort of request to the Norse god of mischief baffled Astrid. This wasn't like her to ask these sort of things, unless… Well, not even.

Astrid didn't know what to think.

"Just do your job," she told him smartly. "Just remember, if anyone finds out, most especially the Olympians, but not only them, but the Frost Giants…"

"We're done for." Loki stated bluntly. "Asgard will fall. As will the Nine Realms. We'll all rot before Ragnarök even comes."

"Exactly." Astrid turned and her wings burst forth, allowing her to fly away.

* * *

Miles away, Magnus Chase, son of Frey, woke up with a start.

Shaking his head, Magnus caught up with his friends.

Alex was the first informed. Sam too.

They both looked at each other.

"So this Astrid is planning something with Loki," Alex said in astonishment.

"So she's a traitor?" Sam asked, warily.

"Could be, but Loki mentioned swearing, _'by his troth'_ and she mentioned the All-Father." Alex reminded. "That's true," Sam stated. "Astrid's no fool. The time I spent with the Valkyries taught me that. _And_ she's fiercely loyal to her mother, Freya."

Blitzen was instantly suspicious. "Could he be planning something else, though?"

"If this was the Loki we all know, then maybe. But this Loki…" Sam trailed off as she struggled to define her father's alternate aspect. "Is unpredictable. Plus, that's not it."

Hearthstone nodded. _Odin has been shut away most of the time. The gods sent Thor onto Midgard but most of the time, Odin has been shut up, speaking to other gods in secret, along with Freya and your father, Frey._ He looked at Magnus.

"Loki mentioned something about the Nine Realms rotting before we even reached Ragnarök," Magnus said. "Astrid didn't seem to like or trust him, but even she agreed she had to do whatever she was told to do."

"Could this-" Sam gestured. "Have something to do with all the 'flipping' that's been going around in Asgard and Vanaheim?"

"You mean switching aspects?" Magnus looked at her incredulously. "And the plants and everything rotting? You think they're desperate enough to do _that?"_

"Why not?" Sam argued. "Even Idunn's golden apples are dying. Idunn herself is gone."

" _Gone?!"_ Magnus' eyes bugged. "Where could she have gone?"

"I don't know," Sam admitted. "All I know is that the Aesir keep a store of Idunn's apples along with the Vanir. But the supply is running low."

Idunn's apples were what fuelled the immortality of the Aesir and Vanir, Magnus remembered. If they ran out…

"So what are we going to do?" He demanded. "Loki surely can't have all the answers."

"But you did mention that he was under orders from Odin," Blitzen said quietly. "And some other gods except Thor. Everyone knows how _that_ Thor is attached to his mortal companions."

"So they sent him away," Magnus realised. "So he wouldn't interfere with their plans. And used Loki instead. But why do they keep Thor out of it? It's not like he's going to stop them-" then his eyes went wide.

"It's because of the Olympians," he remembered. "The Olympians reside on earth. And Loki and Astrid did mention that if the Olympians knew what the Asgardians were doing… It would mean a whole lot of trouble. And the trouble would be on _Midgard_. Midgard trouble would definitely affect mortals. And Thor would stop them. Well, _that_ Thor at least, and his friends."

"So they sent him away," Sam realised, as she and Alex looked at each other with wide eyes. "To keep him from interfering with their plans."

"Yeah," Blitzen scowled. "But what… Plan to save Asgard and the rest of the Nine Realms could be so… Dangerous enough to get the Olympians so angry about it and the humans in danger? What could save the Nine Realms but could possibly be so bad?"

What could be so bad, they not only needed Loki, but kept Thor out of the way?

"Something to do with Aglaia." Magnus realised. "And the three Norns. Loki mentioned… Something about the Fates…"

"The Three Fates," Alex remembered. "They were the goddesses that spun and wove the threads of fate in Greek myth. One of them spun the threads, the second one wove it, and the third cut a human's thread of life when the time comes for that person to die. Just like the Norns."

Hearthstone gestured: _Loki said they were the same people; different aspects._

Their eyes bugged. "They're taking orders from the Norns- or Fates too?" Sam choked. This could _not_ be good.

"And they're the same beings in different aspects?" Blitzen blurted. "This is definitely _not_ good."

Nobody could dispute that.

"So what do we do?" Magnus demanded.

"I don't know," Sam admitted. "What could we possibly do that won't enrage Asgard? Or put the Nine Realms in danger, but enrage the Olympians and the Greeks?"

"My cousin's a Greek." Magnus groaned.

That just made things all the more difficult.

'The minion' had done as he was told.

* * *

The Stone of Attraction.

Loki stared straight at the All-Father as they glowered at each other.

"I swore by my troth," he said stubbornly. "Besides… As of this moment, she is the only heir of her generation, in her land. The Olympians are going to wreak destruction upon Asgard, why not minimise things at the very least for the mortals."

Odin scoffed. "Since when do you care for the mortals?"

"Since when did you _not?"_ Loki responded.

Odin scowled at him. "The Infinity Stones..."

"Must never be seen again after this," he stated. "Besides… Has it not already been used once before? And without its uses, we would not have had this one glimpse of hope."

"This hope of a hope," Odin muttered. "Very well. Use the stones."

Loki nodded gratefully.

"Thank you, All-Father." He stated.

He turned around and left.

"Father," Odin said quietly. "Just Father." But Loki never heard. Or maybe he pretended not to hear.

* * *

"Will this even work?" 'Adam' asked incredulously.

"It has to," Loki said quietly.

Damn it, Loki thought to himself. He wasn't supposed to do something like this! He wasn't _weak!_

Or was he? Ironically, not even the god of mischief understood himself fully.

"Ready?" He asked Adam sarcastically. "Move back a few paces. No… Make it a few miles. This is going to be extremely dangerous."

The Stone of Attraction glowed.

Loki smiled. "Now… To summon the Stone of Reality."

* * *

And so it begun.

Aglaia opened her eyes. How long had she been asleep for?

Then something jolted inside of her and caused her to be alarmed.

Something was not right.

She looked around and nearly jumped out of her skin.

She was in her bedroom.

In the king's estate just outside of Athens.

Not in the wild where she had been with Loki.

 _No, no, no- it isn't possible!_ She thought wildly. What the heck had happened?!

There was a knocking sound at her door, and instantly, Aglaia reached for her bracelet.

"Aglaia?" That was Nikki, one of the staff. They never called her by her style and title. "Your mother and grandparents sent me to check on you. May I come in?"

Aglaia blinked.

The door opened and Nikki arrived, bearing a tray with a hot herbal honeyed tea and a plate of foods.

"There you are!" She said brightly. "How are we feeling this morning?"

Aglaia's mouth was dry. "I-"

Nikki placed the tray on her bedside table. She reached into the drawer and took out a thermometer.

"What are you doing?" Aglaia blurted.

"I'm just checking your temperature, see if your fever's gone down a bit," she said, casually.

"Huh?" Aglaia said blankly.

"Any nausea?" Nikki asked.

"Wha-"

"Your cousin Dimitri is asking for you," Nikki said matter-of-factly.

 _What?!_ This had to be a trick- a monster's trick. She knew for sure, because how on _earth_ could she have possibly ended up back home in her room, and with a _cousin_ who was named Dimitri, no less!

She didn't _have_ any cousins that lived in Greece, named Dimitri!

And then it hit her.

Loki. He had used the Infinity Stones.

"Dimitri?" She asked weakly.

"Both Dimitri and Alexios have gone out to train," Nikki said simply, holding the mug to her lips. Aglaia was forced to sip the hot drink. It was what was usually made for her in the rare occasions she was sick. The Nectar or Ambrosia at camp always tasted like that.

"Alexios?" She asked, dazed.

"Yes, your cousin Alexios," Nikki stated. "He would have gone up to see you, but he had… Other matters to concern himself with."

She leaned back against the pillows.

"I'll be back with your breakfast." Nikki stated. "I know, I know. There's no need, but you're recovering and you need to eat."

And with that, she left.

Aglaia leaned back against the pillows.

"Loki," she whispered. "What the heck have you done?"

Loki appeared right in front of the bed. She looked at him.

"I fulfilled my promise," he stated. "And did an extra favour. Not one cousin, but _two_. Turns out, your aunt had two miscarriages before you were born. Instead, I manipulated the Stone of Reality, using the Stone of Attraction to summon it, to ensure that both babies lived to full term and grew strong and healthy. You are now fourth in line for the throne." His brow furrowed. "You wanted that, didn't you?"

"Yes," Aglaia said softly. "I grew up… All my life… Knowing what happened had happened. I had no freedom. No chance to grow without anyone poking or pushing me around. All the pressure- the praises they heaped on me were nothing more than expectations. So I should say, thank you, Loki."

Loki regarded her silently, seriously.

"Where is Percy, though?" She asked. "And Alex, Piper, Annabeth, Jason and all the others?" She frowned. "What have you done to them?

"I could only use the Stone once," Loki stated. "Before putting both Gems back. Your friends and brother are in the same state as they were before. I only brought you back."

Aglaia kicked off the covers. "You mean they-"

"The son of Zeus is in the Americas, in Mexico, still plotting a scheme," Loki stated. "Your brother is returning with his lover and his friends to Greece. You are no longer missing in their eyes. Makes things easier when you need to get things done." He finished.

Loki waved a hand. Aglaia's closet flew open. "Get dressed. The Aztec gods are still stirring. And soon more will come if the Mist continues to fail."

* * *

Aglaia wasted no more time.

Loki had done what she asked him to do.

Aglaia made her way downstairs and froze.

Two men were standing in the kitchen with Agape, the Cook.

They both looked young, little older than her, a decade at the very most. Both of them were tall, though one was taller.

The first one was well-built, elegant and dark-haired. His features were incredibly chiselled but he wouldn't have been paraded around as a pretty boy. No, he had the aura of one of the military's- any strong, powerful military's- most senior commanders, tall and imposing, intimidating even.

No, not intimidating. Not to her.

 _He's your brother,_ something told her. _He's always been protective of you, always protecting and looking out for you, even when you were tiny and then when you were grown. He would shelter you, and you would never fail to feel safe around Alexios._

Aglaia blinked. Stunned, she turned towards the other.

He wasn't as tall, but his figure was no less elegant and impressive. Like his brother he also had dark hair and slim, straight features. She could see and admire his perfectly straight profile.

 _Dimitri,_ something inside told her. _Your cousin Dimitri, only four years older than you. More like a brother than anything. He's always loved, teased and protected you, just as Alexios has; although he's more relaxed in his approach, he's just as protective. He loves you deeply and enormously, they both do._

And that was when life started getting crazy. Because not only could she feel and sense these things, she could feel the love and joy she had for both of them.

She then heard one of them say, "We'll be off soon. Please don't get drunk on that stuff before I leave."

"What?" The younger one- Dimitri exclaimed. "It's just a tiny glass. Just one glass, Alexios."

The elder one looked disapproving. "One glass that turns into two. Or three. Or four, or twelve like last time. No more for you."

He picked up the bottle of Ouzo that lay upon the kitchen counter, in spite of his brother's protests and Aglaia found herself face to face with…

Her cousin. Or brother. Who had suddenly been brought back to life and allowed to grow.

"Aglaia!" Alexios said with surprise. He smiled, and all sternness disappeared from his handsome face as he grinned at her with enormous warmth.

She found herself smiling slightly in response.

"Hey," Dimitri stood up. "You feeling any better?"

"Yeah," Aglaia managed, shaking her head to get rid of her daze and astonishment. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Alexios shook his head. "We know when you say you're fine-"

"Trust me," she insisted. "I _am_ fine." Hopefully.

"You sure?" He walked over to her. She breathed deeply. He placed his hands on her shoulders, looking at her in concern with his two-toned eyes.

 _Wait_. His _two-toned_ eyes? Aglaia looked at Alexios' eyes. Sure enough, one of them was a dark blue, like a deep midnight sky. The other was pale blue, like the sky at midday in the heat of summer.

She blinked. "Look, I'll-"

"Aglaia," Alexios spoke. She remembered that Alexander the Great, their famous ancestor, had eyes like those. Heterochromia Iridium, with one dark blue eye and one light.

Was this an effect of the Infinity Stones? The Fates? Loki being mischievous? What?

Alexios shook his head. "I don't know if you're feeling all that well. Perhaps you should go back to bed."

Aglaia opened her mouth but Alexios beat her to it. "I know it's been quite stressful. The trip to the Mediterranean… I don't know what made my parents take you with them, but you should have stayed home. That… Technical accident." He scowled.

Aglaia blinked. "What?"

"The damned captain." Alexios spat. "Him and the engineer… Nearly destroyed the ship." He blinked. "You don't remember, do you?"

Aglaia shook her head. "Look…. Alexios. I'm fine."

"You should go back to bed, Aglaia." Dimitri spoke.

Aglaia scowled. " _You're_ telling me to go back to bed?"

She didn't know what made her say those words. But…

Something told her Dimitri was playful, and didn't always do everything he was told.

Sure enough, the younger of the two brothers looked sheepish.

She sighed. "I- I just."

"I understand." Dimitri went forwards and placed his hands on her small shoulders. "But we're worried about you, Aglaia."

Aglaia swallowed. She hadn't known them her whole life, but…

She did. She did know them and they knew her. The Infinity Stone made sure of that.

They _were_ there. They were there her whole _life_.

Aglaia forced a smile.

 _But how?_ Her logic screamed. How could she have possibly known them?

What memories did she have of them?

Aglaia found a storehouse.

" _Dimitri!" She cried. "Dimitri!" Trying to catch up as much as she could, her chubby hand clutching a small shell. "Dimitri!"_

 _Handing him the shell, watching him as he grinned and thanked her, adding it to their sand castle. Alexios leaping out of nowhere to shower a torrent of sea water at them while Aglaia shrieked and giggled. They had a magnificent water-fight, and Aglaia found that she rather liked to get wet, it was such a hot day._

 _Beforehand, she never did get wet…_

 _Searching for her favourite dolls and toys which Dimitri sneakily insisted on hiding, resulting in a treasure hunt around the estate. Giggling in the mere fun of it. Him scooping her up close and rewarding her with a chocolate treat…_

 _Aglaia stamping her foot in frustration as she tried her hand in building the tree house. It looked horrendously terrible and she had been near bursting into tears when Alexios pulled her close into a gentle hug, assuring her that he wouldn't have had it any other way; that he treasured it more than the royal palace- that they were going to eat Christmas dinner there instead of at the palace, because he loved it so much more…._

 _The two of them cheering her on as she competed in her first races, on her favourite horse. They cheered the loudest…_

There was a wealth of memories, Aglaia was shocked. Memories which she never experienced and yet…

She _did_. The memories were always there.

Aglaia blinked. "I… I need to go somewhere."

She didn't miss the darkening in Alexios' different-toned eyes or the tightening around his mouth.

"The… Usual place?"

Aglaia swallowed. "Yes."

Alexios' eyes darkened further, and so did normally good-natured Dimitri's.

"Look," she raised her hands apologetically. "I would stay. I really, _really_ would. But…"

"Yeah, the world needs saving," Alexios said sourly. "Though I can't see why…"

"Are you really one to talk?" Aglaia arched an eyebrow. Alexios was a member of the Greek Special Forces.

"Fine." He stated. "Please keep in contact- or try to anyway."

Dimitri nodded, but his eyes lingered onto a spot behind Aglaia. To something she did not see.

Or _someone_.

"Alright then, this way," he guided her gently, nudging her out. "And be careful, okay? Keep in contact."

"Okay," she called back, barely looking back.

Both brothers watched her go.

"You should take care, Lightwood." Dimitri's voice hardened now. The normal geniality which was so associated with him was gone. "You know our terms and conditions. Are we to take this as a sign that you have broken our agreement?" He asked in English.

"I made certain the princess would never see me." Dimitri gave an icy glare towards the tall and handsome young man with a fit and hard build. His jet-black hair was cropped at his jaw and his eyes were a stunning blue. But his good looks and his sudden, secretive appearance was not the only thing that would surprise anyone; strange swirling marks; runes, covered many parts of his fair skin, symbols with true and very real power.

"Alec Lightwood." Alexios rolled his eyes. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"What do you think?" He raised his eyebrows.

There was a pregnant pause.

"Does she know?" Lightwood asked.

Alexios narrowed his eyes. "You know that was part of our agreement."

"Penhallow-" "Can kiss a Ravenor for all we care." Alexios spat. He had no love and respect left for Jia and Patrick Penhallow- or the Clave. Not anymore.

Jocelyn Fairchild had the right idea.

"She'll find out," Lightwood warned them. "They'll come for her."

Alexios drew himself upright and his icy two-toned eyes seemed to be the most menacing things on earth at that moment. "We will see."

* * *

Alex knew that time was up.

They were nearing the end of the second day. On day three, that was it. The start of the New Fire Ceremony.

And Hernandez was still nowhere to be found.

Alex's blue eyes scanned the paper in front of him. Hernandez, however as they had discovered, had left plenty of notes. Notes which could be used and modified.

Normally, the last place he would want to be in was someone who practiced blood magic and sacrifices, but right now, the fate of the world depended on it,

The shop was up ahead. And Alex strode right in.

Inside, the scent was the first thing that hit him.

Boy that was a strong smell. Scented candles, herbs, wood and spices. Alex wrinkled his nose, involuntarily. A lot more stuff as well. Charms, statuettes of, well, anything really, hovered nearby, along with dangling amulets and lots of potted plants.

Alex had lived for a time in Greece. As such he had 'bumped' a few times into the Neo-Hellenic groups, who were blissfully unaware that he was the son of Zeus (imagine if they knew). He had nothing against them, especially as they did not practice human sacrifices, or even animal. Milk, honey and so forth were used in their rites. Still, Alex did not feel at all happy with this approach.

He could still remember the last time he had seen her; Nuala. His heart clenched with an almost-lethal agony when he thought about her. She had been used and dumped in the bog by those… Monsters to say the least.

 _No, not even monsters do this to their own young,_ Alex thought.

As repulsive as many monsters were, they adored their children, except for Ouranos and Kronos.

Alex knew he didn't have the same fervent loyalty as Percy when it came to saving the world, being a hero and so forth. Unlike Percy, he had few to love and live for, but he would fight so fiercely to keep them safe that there was little anyone could do about it. He had lost his grandparents who kept him alive and nurtured, loving them for the first years of his life. He had lost his sister who kept him going if only to look after her. He had lost 'Auntie Siobhan' or so he thought. He had lost Aidan and even Father John.

 _Must I lose anybody else?_ He asked himself.

Alex shook his head. He waited.

When he was finally admitted from the antechamber, Alex was not entirely surprised to see the priestess he had come to see, sitting on a small table.

Her dark hair was swept back into a sleek ponytail and she wore dark clothing; skirt, top and jacket.

The Nahua practitioners practiced a mix of Christianity, and Aztec beliefs, minus the human sacrifices. Like Marie Laveau who encouraged her followers to go to church regularly, yet performed _gris-gris_ and more.

"What can I do for you?" She asked.

Alex narrowed his eyes ever-so slightly and behind his back, pressed an Imperial Gold and Celestial Bronze thing.

What it did was project tiny currents of his own lightning- electricity- out into the air. She wouldn't see it, or feel it but it would definitely take out anyone bugging them. Any cameras or anything. It also cut the place off from the outside world, anything by the use of magic or electronics would be disabled, temporarily.

"What can you tell me," he began slowly. "About the gods of Aztec mythology and the New Fire Ceremony?"

The woman paused. "The New Fire Ceremony occurs once every fifty-two years," she said in accented English. English, just like the people of Summerisle, but that wasn't enough to peg anyone as a traitor.

"At the very end of one full cycle of the Aztec calendar and the beginning to the next." She replied simply.

He gave a shrug. "So… Like the Demon Days of the Egyptian calendar?"

The woman considered this. "Yes."

The best answer would be no, Alex thought grimly. The least accurate answer, but the safest for _her_.

"And can you tell me about what they did during the ceremony?" Alex asked, even though he already knew.

"Well they-" and she began relating to him the details about the New Fire Ceremony.

But he already knew this. What he also silently observed was her muscles tensing though he did everything he could to put her at ease.

"I'd be careful, if I were you," Alex said calmly. In a flash of movement, lightning sizzled out of his outstretched hand and made an arc around the woman's throat without touching her.

"Now," he said in the same tone. "Onto business, shall we? You're with him, aren't you? With Hernandez?"

Her eyes narrowed in hatefully at him. "I will tell you nothing."

"I'd advise you to be careful," Alex warned her. "Normally this is the very, very last thing I would do, to play the Dad card, but my father is Zeus." The thunder rumbled outside in affirmative. "Not to mention as I've just found out, I'm a descendant of the Irish gods through the mortal side. Plus, the Nekrikí Agóna that terrorist group also got to me and did some things that made it by far, far easier to wield my demigod powers. I'm faster, stronger and quicker in thinking and strategy than you can ever hope to be. Plus, I've also made sure, that any technological or magical means of communication and summoning were disabled, the minute I walked inside this room." Her eyes widened in shock.

"What do you want?" She spat. "We've found the remains of human sacrifices," Alex said calmly. "I've talked to your gods, but they seem hell-bent on more. What's more the New Fire Ceremony, as you've so pointed out, is coming up very, very soon. In the old days the purpose of the ceremony was to prevent those _things,_ from coming down to earth and destroying mankind. If that's the case, why are Hernandez and the Aztec gods so eager to perform this ritual, when they're so eager for punishment? After centuries without blood they'd want the whole world to be filled with it, the problem is that it could destroy them too. So it makes no sense to summon those things down to earth, does it?" He leaned forwards slightly. "What's he doing?" He asked in a deadly-quiet voice. "What are they planning?"

"How should I know?" She said through gritted teeth. In answer, Alex allowed one of the tendrils of electricity to zap her- dangerously close to her own eye. She cried out.

"I think association is enough," Alex pointed out. "Plus your knowledge of their customs and cosmos."

"Your people," she hissed and spat. "Your gods… Your religions… They come in here and they…"

"Wiped out entire civilisations," Alex said quietly. "Treasures in such a barbaric way, mass genocide, robbery, rape, destruction of heritage and culture. You don't think I don't know better than most? In my grandparents' day you'd be beaten if you spoke Irish or anything other than English at school or at home. You were low-life scum if you were Irish, like me. And with an ancestry as mine, dating back to the High Kings crowned on Tara, don't you think that they would have seen reason to loathe and hunt down my family more than usual while the other half grew rich and fat feeding off the colonisers' hand? But that doesn't mean that we have to keep slaughtering does it? These people were far from conceived when all this began and so was I. Why blame the Mexican people and risk their slaughter- sacrifice them unwillingly- for gods who are supposed to protect them?"

"They do protect us," she said, though she sounded less sure.

"Are you sure?" Alex shot back. "How long until there aren't enough people left to sacrifice and only you? Or your little daughter?" Alex had seen her picture.

She paled. "They wouldn't." Alex scoffed mockingly.

"Because the rain god used to have the children of the nobility, usually the first or second-born paraded to him and their hearts cut out. Their parents were expected just to stand there and to say that it was all an honour. Tell me," he leaned forwards further. "Are you really going to do the same? When all of them are dead, are you really going to let them drag your daughter, your little girl onto a high altar on a pyramid, dig a hole with a sacrificial knife in her chest, carve out her still-beating heart and toss it in the flames to burn, before her head is cut off? And maybe her body thrown on the side of the pyramid?"

The woman looked sick.

"You're a fool if you think that gods who demand blood to satisfy them would ever protect you," he said brutally. "They're only in it for one thing: themselves. They want to be feared. But even gods can fall. They themselves know that. Their gods can be killed. The goddess Mayahuel was killed when she was torn to pieces. The mother of the sun god too. They know they can be defeated… By the child of many gods."

Her eyes bugged and she stared up at him.

"A group of school children from a local school in New Mexico founded by Catholic nuns have gone missing." Alex said finally. "It'll be on the news soon. They're around the same age as her," he nodded to the picture of her daughter. She must have been about four or five. "They're going to get their hearts cut out and burnt in front of their very eyes." He stated. "They're going to die."

She was white now. "Unless you want them to die and be on your conscience, and your daughter to be next on the list," Alex said quietly. "I suggest you help us."

* * *

"That's what he's planning." She finished.

"Thank you," Steve stated. "We'll keep you and your daughter safe, I promise."

"But how do we stop them?" Alex asked. "Now that we know what they're planning? We have a good chance now, but we still need a plan."

"A good-" Alex shot him a look and Tony shut up before he even finished that sentence.

"They won't assume much of any of us," Alex admitted. "That's how it's going to stay." He looked at them all. "Better that they don't know." He said quietly.

"Yeah, but what if they _do_ know?" Clint asked.

Alex looked at him. "Then that's going to be a problem."

"Alright," Alex announced. "What are we going to do to stop these star-skeletons from descending?" He looked at them, brightly.

"Well, we have some ideas," Natasha conceded.

Alex looked at her.

"But like you said, we need a sacrifice," Natasha admitted.

"Done." Alex said bluntly.

Everyone else's eyes bugged. "Whoa, man- you're not-" Rhodes began.

"Just trust me." Alex said patiently. "Just tell me the ritual, step by step."

* * *

Alex took out a syringe. Securing his own arm with a harness he tightened it against his bicep and pressed the needle in.

Blood drained out into the syringe filling it until Alex was satisfied he had taken enough.

Scarfing down some Ambrosia, Alex knew it was soon time.

One more day.

And that was it. He would have to confront the Aztec gods, just as Percy had confronted Dagon.

* * *

 **I'm especially sorry for this! I know it's been a seriously long wait :( And that this chapter might not be as exciting as previous chapters but the big fight is coming up soon in the next chapter! I promise.**

 **Again, I truly, sincerely apologise for the long delay! :(**


	18. Chapter 18

**I am SO, SO, SORRY! But I really struggled with this, although overall, I must say I'm satisfied with the results- though only if you are!**

 **To Aquafin: Thank you! It is hard! I will!** **To nmkaspr: Here it is! I'm so sorry, I will try to update more often, but the last one I had a clear thought-out plot, this one, I know the destination but I had to work out how to get there!**

 **To summer164: The Shadowhunters will feature more and more, but not yet! I'm sorry if that disappoints, but they're going to have a lot to deal with already starting from now and next chapter!**

 **To Guest Reviewer: Thank you. There are a lot of similarities between both the _Mortal Instruments_ and the various _Camp Half-Blood_ series. Demons and monsters that reform after some time, hell and Tartarus, ichor gold for angels- and Greek/Roman gods- and black for demons, along with supernatural metallic weapons and something like the Mist! I couldn't resist but I want to make some twists!**

* * *

 **This Chapter : The stand-off between the Aztec gods, the Avengers and demigods occur, as well as the Star-Skeletons! Lots of action. Minor grossness, though, be warned!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : No, I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus. Or Aztec mythology. Or Norse, or the Avengers. They all belong to their respective owners and cultures. **

* * *

Maybe it was the secret plan that Alex had cooked up, maybe it was something else. But the Avengers also knew they didn't have much time.

"There it is," Clint announced to the rest of them. "Mount… Something or other."

He and Natasha veered the jet closer.

"I just need to get close to Hernandez." Alex said quietly. "And from now on, be careful. This is Aztec territory. This is where their gods will be the strongest as opposed to our powers. We have to rely on our wits. Don't get caught."

"He is right," Thor admitted. "They will be strongest here. We will be no match for them in this location."

"Especially as the rest of Mexico are mostly Catholic," Alex murmured, getting ready. "That would have diluted their power quite a bit and the fact that their civilisation is all but wiped out. But at this mountain, I'm afraid, we are facing overwhelming odds."

"The odds have always been against us." Steve said.

"True," Thor agreed.

Alex was silent.

"This is it," he stated. "I don't know what's going to happen. But we need to do the ritual." He took a deep breath. "No matter what happens."

The Aztec gods were out for revenge. Alex knew the odds were overwhelming.

He or Hernandez. Either way, one of them would die.

* * *

"So…" Aglaia didn't know how to proceed- after discovering that she suddenly had cousins that were more like brothers who were there for her, her whole life- but she knew what had to be done _now._

"We go to your friends," Loki stated. "Your dear friend Alex will need more than a little help when it comes to taking down the Aztec gods. He's under their turf, their territory. No doubt he will have an ingenious plan but not even he and my brother are capable of holding things out on their own without any help. Even the Avengers together will be no match."

"Damn it," Aglaia cursed. "So… I need to get back to camp. No, wait, not enough time!"

"Go to Mount Uixachtecatl," Loki said. "Also known as the Hill of the Star. It's south-east of Lake Tetzcoco. That's where their enemy- Hernandez- will try to summon some celestial monsters that come from outer space and take the forms of female skeletons to devour everything. However, he also wants to rein them in and control them- the Aztec gods want that. They want to destroy the remnants of Western Civilisation in the Americas. Anything left by your gods, and my kind. And the Egyptians. Or anything else, including all the Christian churches, the Muslim mosques and every temple and shrine that does not belong to them. Without that, the people will grow listless and lifeless. Their souls would be destroyed- consumed by the Aztec gods. They don't have enough blood to satisfy them, so they want souls instead." Aglaia went deathly pale.

"Although deities, including the Supreme One, does not need shrines and temples to commune and stay connected to the mortals, the mortals do to stay connected with their spiritual father or mother. It feeds them, nourishes their souls which in turn, nourishes everything else about them. Their awareness, their sense, that despite all the insanity surrounding them, that things will be alright and that someone out there is taking care of them and that they have something to live for."

Aglaia froze. "And once they've cut off every sacred place to any deity other than they-"

"They will have regained the souls of the mortals for themselves," Loki put in. "And gained enough power to destroy Mount Olympus- the roots of the Olympian gods and maybe Asgard too. Blood is a priceless commodity but in its absence, souls are desired by the dark and the dangerous."

Aglaia felt ill. "So… Not just Western Civilisation at stake. They want to destroy the whole world and leave themselves as the only beacon for mortals worldwide."

"Exactly," Loki agreed. "And your friend Alex is going to stop them- or he will fail. You see he has something they want. Worth far more than puny, inconsequential mortal souls."

Aglaia stared incredulously at Loki. "What?"

Loki looked at her. "His power."

* * *

"So that's the plan." Alex informed them.

"It's risky," Rhodes stated.

"It's dangerous." Clint remarked. "Even I have to admit it."

"But we have no other choice," Alex said quietly.

Steve shook his head. "Alex- if what you and Thor said is true, than the chances of you coming out of this alive, are going to be even slimmer than us."

"The star-skeletons need my blood- my blood and power. The souls of all the morals- they're nothing compared to a portion of my blood, let alone my whole heart." He made a face. "It's gross and disgusting but it's the best plan we've got. It's a trap- for me. They're luring _me_ in. The blood of the Irish gods and the son of Zeus, and possibly a bit of Viking god in me… Of course they'll want me. The only other person is Aglaia and frankly, they don't have the time to look for her. The time's up. The New Fire Ceremony is today. It starts at nightfall."

The Avengers looked at each other.

"With my blood and power, they'll be able to wreak their vengeance and wipe out every sacred place that is not dedicated to them upon this earth," Alex continued. "You heard what she said. That's their aim." He held up the syringe with his blood. "It's more than enough. Get that into him-"

"And he could be as powerful as you," Tony pointed out. "More powerful, as a matter of fact, since he is on their turf and they're backing him."

"Then we have to keep him on his feet," Alex said steadily. "And carve out his heart."

The others looked sick.

Alex grimaced. "I don't like it either, but if I could do it… Then I will control the star-skeletons. I could force them to go back. Burn his heart, light a fire using lightning in the hole. And then the prayers and incantations refashioned by Natasha-" he nodded to her. "Will be performed by her. And you guys, if you aren't fighting you'll be in costume." He nodded to a pile of those on the floor.

Clint made a face.

"We send them back, the Aztec gods may still show up," Alex said quietly. "They'll be furious."

"Yeah, and what then?" Rhodes boldly challenged. "What happens when they show up, so raging mad that you've destroyed their brilliant plan to destroy the world, what then?"

"We summon the gods." Alex said quietly.

* * *

"Every shrine to the Aztec deities," Aglaia said in disbelief. "Has to be _destroyed_ by _nightfall?"_

"Well, not destroyed," Loki clarified. "Just disabled. They're links to them. That means the museums. You have to… Well, wreck those sacred objects to them. Just a little, in order to disable or break off any connections mortals may have to these gods. That will disable their power over the mortals long enough for any other pantheon to destroy them."

Aglaia looked stunned. "And… You need me to tell the gods that?"

"The Huntresses of Artemis." Loki stated. "They can appear just about anywhere, can't they?"

Aglaia absorbed this in silence.

* * *

The Huntresses were making camp when Aglaia appeared.

She held up her hands. "At ease." She said. "I just need to speak with your lieutenant and the goddess if she is here."

"Lady Artemis is on Olympus, there was a situation," a huntress approached. "Thalia on the other hand-"

"Is right here," Thalia appeared, shouldering her silver bow. "What do you need?"

Aglaia took a deep breath and began explaining everything.

Needless to say, the Hunters were all pale and shocked when she was finished.

Thalia took a shaky breath and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Okay," she began. "So… Aztec gods… Powerful… Want revenge. Great."

Aglaia sighed. "Alex has a plan. It's a good plan, the only one we've got but it's dangerous. We need backup." She held up her phone. "I'm going to call camp, but I don't know if they'll be there in time. Can you get to the mountain?"

Thalia looked at her Hunters. They were pale, but they looked determined. "Sure thing." She answered.

* * *

The sacred Aztec mountain looked foreboding alright.

Alex squinted as he took in the mountain which he already knew had seen so many deaths. The Aztecs believed in a much more vulnerable world than the Greeks, Romans, Vikings and Egyptians.

Alex took a deep breath. "Alright." He looked right at Natasha. "You ready?"

"To face man-eating celestial monsters and a _whole pantheon_ of bloodthirsty, vengeful, megalomaniac gods?" Natasha shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

Alex grinned. "We need to get to the top of the mountain." He insisted. "The two of us. That's imperative. Some of you will have to distract them others, please assist us in getting up there and staying alive. Can you decide which is which?"

"I'll be on the bottom." Banner suggested. "You know the Other Guy can't control things very well."

Tony nodded. "Plus, he's big and green. I'll go with him."

"I will come with you," Thor assured Natasha and Alex. "If those gods show, I will be there to deal with them."

They all divided themselves into the two groups and on they went.

Down below in Mexico, S.H.I.E.L.D was handing out orders alongside the Mexican government. Surprisingly even drug lords and gangsters were complying with the rules. All fires were to be extinguished. Not even a cigarette was to be lit. Every cleaner was in the streets, including countless volunteers who were sweeping everything clean. The smell of disinfectant, detergent, soap, whatever was in the air, along with clean water. Mexico was undergoing a nation-wide cleaning operation. Things like old hearth stones, old cooking utensils were thrown away, taken over the border to be destroyed. Many old men and women who were unable to do things were tying bundles of fifty-two reeds together; a symbolic _xiuhmopilli_ to symbolise the cycle of fifty-two years. Every pregnant women- even those in hospitals, wheeled out on gurneys- were taken to granaries or storehouses with their faces painted blue to prevent them from turning into monsters. Children were also painted and their parents and caregivers were under strict orders to prevent them from sleeping during that night. Board games and toys for quiet games were given to keep them occupied and unafraid but silent. When night time fell they would climb out onto their roofs, with baited breaths, to see what would happen.

They were afraid, heck, they were terrified. They already saw the Avengers, seen Thor. And the conflicts in Athens and Scandinavia. And Egypt. They knew better than to argue. The Aztec gods were coming back, they wanted blood and revenge- they wanted to wipe the whole world clean and there would be nothing they could do about any of it, unless they followed orders.

Alex looked out the window. Blood had to be spilled. Hecate had made that clear. The blood of mixed pantheons and supernatural universes. That blood belonged to Alex.

He looked at the syringe. It was a huge one.

Alex sighed and took out his rosary and crucifix.

He began to pray.

 _Heavenly Father, I know I have sinned, and I must confess my crimes, not only murdering innocents as a child, but often arrogance, unforgiving rage, hatred and more. But please. Just this once, let your light fall upon the innocent, on the ones who have yet to live their lives in the fullness of Your grace. I know I am likely never survive to old age, even if I survive this conflict, this confrontation, and so I beg of you, not for mine, but for their sakes, to allow this one sacrifice- something which you have deemed evil, unnatural and abominable. To save them. Your Son saved humankind from suffering for their sins. I am far from His grace and I am certainly no saint, and I know if you wish to condemn me, you are more than justified and have every right to do so. But there is nothing I wouldn't do to save these people. Even at the risk of my own soul. I am sorry, and You have every right to hate me. But please… Save them. Allow me to save them, by any means possible…_

Alex opened his eyes. It was nearly time. He put away the rosary and the crucifix- the one Aglaia gave him. The rosary had been a gift from Father John in more peaceful days, during his Confirmation into the Catholic Church as a full participant.

"You're a Catholic?" Steve asked quietly.

Alex sighed. "Probably all the more reason for them to hate me."

"I didn't think-" Tony hesitated. "No offence or anything. It's just that I mean, you, the son of Zeus. Descended from the Irish gods as you've said. And probably some of this guy's father too," he spared a glance at Thor. "And you're praying to another deity?"

Alex smirked. "I'm a Roman Catholic. Aglaia is Greek Orthodox. Mizuki, daughter of Apollo was a _Miko_ \- a Shinto priestess- she prayed to Amaterasu- another sun deity. She still does the prayers and rituals. And Drypetis lights a fire every morning, and prays, but not to her father Hephaestus, lord of the fire and god of smiths. But to Ahura Mazda, Lord of the Eternal Flame. Kinda ironic, but still. I know that there was this daughter of your brother's other aspect-" he glanced at Thor. "Who prays to Allah five times a day, wears a hijab and likely observes Ramadan and keeps to a _Halal_ diet. Samirah Al-Abbas is Muslim, that's what she told me."

"That's… _Really?"_

Alex sighed. Steve frowned and was about to say something to Tony but Alex stopped him. "It's fine. But the truth is, I am a lot closer to the Christian God than I am to my father. I can bet other demigods feel the same, even Aglaia who has the most amicable relationship with her father, Poseidon. But it gives us peace. It lends us strength amidst suffering. And it keeps us going. Even when we want to fail, it gives us something to hope for, something to live for. And peace. I lost my baby sister to my mother, and I lost my grandparents before that. My mother was evil and sold me to the Agóna who tortured and experimented on me. If it wasn't for my faith, I would be someone you would hate. You wouldn't hesitate to take me down. Maybe I would have tried to destroy the world. Maybe I would have committed a genocide, plunged the world into the Dark Ages or the Stone Age. Turned against my own father and the rest of the Olympians. But I didn't. It cleansed me."

"But no offence or anything, but don't you think there's a lot of divine interference going on that's getting us in trouble?" Natasha asked dryly. "No offence meant," she assured Thor.

Alex laughed softly. "I don't think He interferes _that_ much. Besides, I know He's yet to really show Himself but I think a lack of interference is a blessing in disguise. Don't you? Besides, who's to say He doesn't really help us? I know He's definitely helped me. Even if I don't know it until it's too late, He's there. And it's nice to know that there's someone who cares."

He looked out the window again. "Nice to know there's someone to believe in who will embrace the lost children who are gone."

* * *

Hernandez, the man they were looking for, smiled. It was time.

The stars were beginning to stir. Everything was dark.

The boy would come, he was sure of it. He would try to stop him, but what did he know?

Still, he frowned, the fact that S.H.I.E.L.D and the Mexican government were handing out these orders meant that they must know something. He frowned. _Do they know who is to be the ultimate sacrifice?_

Hernandez had dreamt- his entire life- for the Americas to go back to the Pre-Columbus glory it had once been. He lived and breathed, dreaming of what it would be like to live in the glory of the Aztec Empire.

He would wipe them out. All of them.

He knew they were coming. What he wasn't expecting was for the Viking thunder god and the son of Zeus to drop out of nowhere with the red-haired assassin.

"Hernandez." The son of Zeus stated.

Hernandez bared his teeth- filed to sharpness- into a grin. "Welcome."

"Surrender, foolish mortal," Thor rumbled. "You are outnumbered and defeated. These gods will only ever use you for their own selfish purposes. They will not be satisfied with all the blood and souls in the world."

Hernandez laughed. "Oh, I know they will not." He smirked. "Therefore I will only offer a few."

Alex froze. "What are you talking about?"

Hernandez grinned wickedly. "Did you really think you were going to be the only sacrifice? It seems you've learnt nothing from your previous battles in Greece."

Alex froze and he and Natasha hissed in a gasp.

"Sh**." Alex muttered as he readied to fight.

"So now is the time, my lady?" A Valkyrie asked Freya.

"Soon," she assured her. "Almost." Though not yet.

Asgard was not ready yet for war with Olympus.

Thor once again staggered when he felt himself warped in the energy that once engulfed him when Tartarus attempted to invade all of Midgard.

Alex gasped and groaned when he felt it too, for the first time. Even with the serum in his blood and every cell in his body, the pain was unimaginable. He could see nothing but a red haze as it dragged him to the floor.

Hernandez smiled. "Now," he said moving forwards. "Not all the gods of Olympus and Asgard can save you now, boy. He braced his muscles and grabbed Alex's arms. Too agonised even to resist, he dragged Alex to the marble slab.

Through the haze of pain, Alex could realise that this was the second time that someone was about to offer him up as a human sacrifice and that annoyed him beyond measure.

He kicked up at Hernandez's gut startling the man and making him double over in pain. Without waiting to register the pain, Alex jumped up and slammed him hard onto the stone slab. But something happened.

Alex was knocked aside, and nearly thrown off the mountain (due to the pain, his powers weren't functioning) but some force of energy caught him in mid-air.

Natasha- despite being incapacitated as well due to the spell- had managed to catch a hold of Alex's hand and swing him towards Hernandez. Alex registering what she was doing propelled himself forwards, slamming Hernandez on the ground and smashing against a brazier where the heart was meant to be burnt.

The metal bowl fell over and with a clang the bowl fell over. For some reason, the spell was released.

Alex gasped in a rush of air, as he got up and promptly hit Hernandez in the face. Hernandez kicked Alex, still recovering from the after-effects of the magic and Alex doubled while Hernandez aimed another blow.

Natasha swooped in and blocked him, but Hernandez smiled. "You are only delaying the inevitable. I knew the Aztec gods would come. They had chosen me. Kill me or not, I am merely one of their many instruments."

"Then why don't they fight themselves?" Thor shouted. "Or are they too cowardly to show their faces?"

Hernandez's face darkened. "Careful Norse god. This is not _your_ sacred ground. Your hallowed territory. You have no right to be here."

"Maybe," Thor conceded. "But you have no right to destroy the whole of Midgard. And I have every right to stop you if you do."

"You know nothing, son of Odin," another voice hissed.

Just then several figures appeared. They were apparitions, seemingly formed out of mist that Alex first thought he was hallucinating. But they were very real.

Tlaloc was one of them. And 'Weetz' and 'Tez'. But the fourth was new. He was a mixture of scary and ludicrous. His head appeared to be surrounded by a gold disc but his hair looked like a blond wig you'd get from the two dollar shop. His earrings were dangling circles, he wore a yellow headband like a little girl with jade rings stuck everywhere around it. That was the silly part. The next parts were sadly freaky. His nose bar was jewel-tipped, his skin was red, not copper, but it looked like ochre, tomato juice or even blood. He was brightly coloured, so much it actually- or almost- hurt. There was an eagle on his right shoulder and it appeared to be clutching a human heart in its talons. It dropped it onto the god's hand and he squeezed the organ, causing blood to leak and flow out. A fresh sacrifice. He opened his mouth and Alex, Natasha and Thor could see that his tongue was made out of sharpened obsidian, carved to look like a sacrificial knife.

This new god wore a linen kilt, and jewellery laden with jade, gold and turquoise; bangles and bracelets, cuffs and collars, medallions and so forth. He licked the heart the eagle dropped into his hand and flicked it on the freshly-cut out organ, clearly relishing the human blood. The god almost smiled, the sharpened tip of his tongue poking a hole through which droplets of blood leaked. That was seriously gross.

"Huitzilopochtli," Natasha murmured. "Tlaloc. Tezcatlipoca, and Tonatiuh."

'Weetz' bared his teeth. "Clever girl." The new god- Tonatiuh hissed a mad cackle.

"Clever but not clever enough," Tlaloc bared his teeth in a feral grin. "I heard you took care of priests in your homelands, son of Zeus." Alex's eyes shot up to him. "But they were _mortal_. Their gods were weak and had not yet awoken. _We_ have."

"And we thirst, and hunger for more," Weetz said eagerly.

'Tez' bared his teeth in a grin. He said something in Nahuatl.

"Our brother says that the time has come. Tonatiuh has awoken. And soon with the cutting off of shrines and temples that have no place in this land, your gods cannot answer your call. The sun will not shine. The moon will not glow. The crops will not grow and the rain will never come without us. The people will die. And they will call out to us, and we will answer. But first there must be a price," Tlaloc said.

"A price…" Hissed Tonatiuh. He stepped forwards and the other gods parted for him. The mountain seemed to shake with every step. He seemed to grow much bigger and to shine like the sun- being the Aztec sun god- as he kept moving forwards. "A price for the pain and suffering that you caused us all those centuries ago."

Thor looked exhausted and weary. "Have we not paid the price?" He demanded, exasperated. "Have the humans not paid the price enough? All those centuries ago, for millennia, you have demanded them to sacrifice their own _children!_ Their tears stained the earth, and they shook before their chests were carved open and their hearts ripped out before being burned and they were decapitated. Children!" He glared at all of them.

"Have you and your fathers not been sacrificed to them also?" Tlaloc demanded.

"I _never_ demanded it," Thor said hotly.

"No, but your lady did." Tonatiuh spoke, turning towards the side. A group of silver-clad girls wielding bows and arrows, with…

"Aglaia!" Alex hissed in a breath. "What are _you_ doing here?!" He stared. _"Thalia?!"_ Thalia nocked an arrow and pointed it towards the Aztec gods.

Tlaloc and Tonatiuh chuckled. "We have spoken to others," he taunted mockingly. "We know the _All-Father_ as you call him," Tonatiuh sneered the title. "Is treacherous and is planning something. And we know for certain that your lady the Greek goddess of the moon has ordered the slaughter of one that she swore to protect."

"Lies!" Thalia growled. "Oh?" Tonatiuh raised an eyebrow mockingly. His eyes turned towards Aglaia. "Perhaps you should ask her."

Aglaia's lips pursed. "That was a long time ago."

"But she never admitted her wrongdoing." Tonatiuh said. "The goddess Artemis, and that maiden-girl… What was her name? The High King's daughter?"

"Iphigenia." Aglaia confessed. "Her name was Iphigenia. Her father was Agamemnon, son of Atreus, brother of Menelaus. They were preparing to set sail for Troy but Agamemnon had offended Artemis by hunting in her sacred grounds. In retaliation, she ordered that Agamemnon sacrifice his daughter Iphigenia, or else their ships would not be able to sail for Troy. Agamemnon agreed and summoned his daughter on the pretence that she was to be married to Achilles. Instead she was sacrificed on an altar, by her father who wielded the knife. Agamemnon was slain by Clytemnestra, his wife, in revenge for that and he ordered his son Orestes to avenge him with his last breath."

Tonatiuh chuckled. "Such a brilliant girl. You would have made an exceptional and worthy goddess. Yes, you were right. How are these gods who invade our lands the ones whom you swore to defend at all costs, any different from us?"

"Aglaia," Thalia growled. "Alex. Don't believe it. Artemis would never do such a thing-"

But Aglaia knew Artemis _did._ And judging by the look on her face, so did Alex.

He stared, sickened, aghast, disgusted and horrified.

"Thalia," Aglaia said quietly. "The myths…"

"No," she said firmly. She aimed the bow at Tonatiuh. "Do you think that you can kill me, puny girl?" He whispered. "I am more powerful than you can possibly imagine, and I am growing in strength."

"Not enough." Steve suddenly appeared out of nowhere along with the rest of the Avengers. "Do you really think those… Things you summon from outer space are gonna spare you? Any of you? I read the myths. They're going to devour the sun."

"And aren't _you_ the sun god?" Natasha suddenly spoke.

Tonatiuh bared his teeth. "We have our ways. At least we will punish the gods who dare to invade us and cast us out from our rightful places. From our own lands and homes. Now, they will know what it is like. Olympus is moving, but this time, their gods will suffer. As will yours." He looked at Thor.

Thor gritted his teeth.

"Not even our souls and hearts are enough for that one sacrifice to keep them under your control," Alex suddenly realised. "What you're planning… It's futile! You're mad, all of you." He glared at them. "And who have you been talking to? The god that Percy, Jason, Piper and Annabeth went to confront in the Mediterranean? Dagon? It can't have been the Celtic gods." He glared at them suspiciously.

Hernandez wheezed and chuckled from his place on the ground. They had forgotten him. "If only you knew."

"Knew _what?"_ Alex spat.

"What's coming," Hernandez answered, grinning at Alex through bloodied teeth. "What fate has in store… For her." He thrust his head in the direction of Aglaia.

"What are you talking about?" Alex growled.

"Does it matter? You're never going to find out. Not now."

As if on cue, another god appeared. This one had to be one of the most gruesome yet (it was pretty fierce competition). Walking slowly, with the toll of death towards them, a cup in one hand and an Aztec shield in the other, this god had the face of a corpse. His teeth were naturally bared and pointed, his tongue lolled out from his unnaturally-stretched lips and his eyes were crescent-shaped. He wore a 'swallowtail' headdress and collar. But the most gruesome thing was that he also wore on closer inspection, a robe of human skin. Human skin dripping with droplets of blood. They looked mostly Caucasian and Hispanic, though they were stitched with African and Asian skins as well. This god was adorned with gold and silver jewellery and bits of corn and maize dangling all around him. Bats also dangled about him, just as much bats, if not more bats than jewellery. Living bats, like vampires, huddling together or dangling upside down from the god.

"This is Xipe Totec." 'Weetz' said. He pronounced it like, _'Shee-peh Toh-teck'_. "Our Lord with the Flayed Skin." The god gave a hideous growling, grunting noise. "The god of agriculture, goldsmiths and the east. Just as old vegetation must be cleared to give way and bring life to the new every spring, just as the maize that feeds the people sheds its own skin, so this noble deity flays his own skin to clear the earth and feed humans."

Xipe Totec opened his robe. The Avengers, demigods and Hunters nearly vomited. He was flayed. At least partially. Gold ichor and red blood oozed and dripped, congealing under that human skin he wore. Bits of his own skin remained, though covered with dried and caked blood.

"Imagine that." Tonatiuh said quietly. "Flaying yourself season after season, for centuries, every year in order to feed countless masses of people. To cover the earth with corn, maize, beans and vegetables. To encourage arts and craftsmanship. And you call us selfish? What thanks did we get? What thanks did we ask for? Not much, save for blood."

They were too sickened to respond.

"Oh my gods," Aglaia whispered. "You didn't just slit their throats, behead them or cut their hearts out, didn't you? You… You…" Her eyes nearly popped out and she covered her mouth, realising that the skins the god wore looked fresh. She then cast her horror-struck and disgusted eyes towards Tonatiuh who still had the heart clasped within his hand, the blood was drying but it looked fresh. Then towards Tlaloc whose large goggled eyes flashed, as did the rod in his hand. Lightning and thunder alike. They knew the tears of newborn children were sacred to Tlaloc and kids were decapitated, their hearts cut out for him.

'Tez' cackled. He said something in Nahuatl. Tonatiuh translated:

"Tezcatlipoca says that the darkness is coming. And he should know, being the god of darkness. Even now, the darkness must be held at bay."

"Who did you sacrifice?" Aglaia whispered, pale and too sickened to comprehend.

"Oh… A number of people. Some priests who had no right to be here. Priestesses… Nuns you call them? Some brave-hearted warriors who fought to protect them, though with guns and uniforms not swords, spears and shields. Some maidens, and children."

Alex's face was stark white now.

"You flayed them." He said softly, but clearly. "You flayed them. Or cut out their hearts. Or decapitated them. Or clubbed them. All of them."

"This… This is an _abomination!"_ Thor spat. "Those _innocents_ did not offer to die for you! They can't have- those priests did not worship you! Those children were far too young! Even those who worshiped the Aesir and Vanir did not sacrifice anyone who was unwilling to die!" He gripped Mjölnir tighter.

"Be as it may, son of Odin," Tlaloc sneered. "But this is _our_ land. And we _will_ reclaim it. It was ours long before those gods including your own kind invaded and threw everything of our great civilisation to the dirt. And we will reclaim it and have our revenge."

"It might not have been the right thing to do," Aglaia said softly. "But sacrificing innocents, some who are too young to have lived their lives, and all of them unwilling, is far from the right."

She looked at the Hunters and Avengers. Thalia withdrew her spear and tapped on the chains at her wrist. Aegis appeared. Alex stood, slowly and dangerously, the air around him swarmed with ozone and the scent of lightning and rain, his Imperial Gold and Celestial Bronze sword at hand. Thunder boomed as Thor readied Mjölnir, preparing for a fight. Aglaia looked at her own bracelet, Imperial Gold and Celestial Bronze. She took two charms, both swords which grew in length. Captain America raised his shield ever so slightly, Hawkeye notched an arrow Iron Man raised his glowing gauntlet.

"Are you sure you wish to do this," Tonatiuh mocked. "You are no longer in your territory and your power fades here."

"Maybe." Aglaia conceded. "But someone once told me that a small bump of good can topple a great evil."

Tonatiuh bared his teeth and Tlaloc hissed. "So be it," the Aztec sun god grinned.

* * *

Nico stood on the prow of the ship.

"We've just had contact with Thalia," he announced to all assembled. "The Hunters and Avengers are gathering on Mount… Damn it, I can never pronounce the name. But they're there and they're fighting the Aztec gods."

"Then let me guess; they need all the help they can get." Percy said grimly. Nico nodded. "It would seem so."

Percy stood. So did Jason. "My brother?" He asked desperately. "Any word on Alex?"

"Apart from him and the Avengers being joined by the Hunters and Aglaia." Nico shook his head. "We have to hurry. Olympus is moving and the portals, gateways and magic anchoring not just Olympus but Asgard and Egypt's gods to the Americas are fading. We can't stop it, but this means that they're seriously disadvantaged."

"So…" Percy looked at Annabeth. "We have the element of surprise on our side," she suggested.

"Yeah, like that's going to be enough." He grumbled. "We need to make this quick and easy." He began to pace.

Percy ran his fingers through his hair. "Okay. So they're already there. Is there a deadline?" He deadpanned.

The Summer Solstice was the deadline of the first quest he had ever undertook. Back when Zeus was just being a moron in immediately blaming Percy. The end of Thalia's tree's life was the deadline for the second quest when he journeyed to the Sea of Monsters. His sixteenth birthday for fulfilling the first prophecy. There was always a deadline.

This was no different. Percy gritted his jaw. He could name countless others. _Something_ was going to happen. Something big. Something Alex hadn't gotten around to telling them just yet.

"Let me put it this way; the world's going to end. And it's going to end soon, unless we do something to stop it. When's the deadline? When is it too late to do anything?" Percy demanded. "It hasn't passed, has it?"

Annabeth opened her mouth but even she didn't know what to say.

Percy sighed. "Right. Let's just get to Mount… Whatever it was. Annabeth, look on the laptop. See if you can research anything on the Aztec gods."

"On it," Annabeth agreed. "Percy-" but Percy was already gone.

* * *

The fight commenced. Thor struck at Tlaloc with Mjölnir which turned out to be a pretty bad move. The rain god lashed at him with his lightning rod and laughed a booming, yet sinister laugh, like thunder.

"Puny son of Odin," he sneered. "Do you think your power matches mine here?"

Captain America swung his shield nearly taking out Tonatiuh, before the flayed god Xipe Totec lashed out at him with a nasty looking barbed whip dripping with blood and bits of flayed skin. Steve barely dodged it, before Natasha bravely came up running to him with Hawkeye launching several arrows to distract the Aztec gods from stopping her.

"Attack!" Thalia ordered. The Hunters launched their bows. Tlaloc and Tonatiuh hissed and deflected the arrows.

"It's not working." Aglaia said through gritted teeth.

"Hey!" She shouted. "You wanted a sacrifice?" She shouted. The distraction worked. The Aztec gods looked up. "Well come and-" something knocked her to the ground.

It was Hernandez. He grinned. "The son of Zeus was the best we'd hoped for," he said. "But thankfully we have something better." He had his sacrificial knife held onto her throat. Hernandez kicked the brazier up and it flared to life, the magic reigniting again.

The Hunters, Avengers and Aglaia cried out as the magic enveloped him.

"Clever priest," Tonatiuh nodded, approvingly. "When this is over with, you shall be honoured above all others." He nodded to the altar.

Picking up Aglaia who weighed less than Alex, Hernandez made his way to the altar.

Aglaia was unable to move, unable to speak. The more she strained the more it seemed that every fibre and strength in her body was being sucked painfully away with something as strong as a black hole. She couldn't even scream.

The energy engulfed the entire platform that stood on the mountain.

"They are coming," Hernandez breathed. "The _Tzitzimime_ are coming."

Tlaloc raised his staff and the lightning crackled and sizzled opening a portal in the sky. Within the black hole, high up above the mountain even, several _things_ stirred. Their bones cracked and creaked as they moved about. Their heads cracked, cocking to one side, and they bared their sharpened teeth. They were female skeletons with matted hair dotted with bone-white stars, deadlier and hideous than any star should ever possibly be, their eyes were hollowed black orbits, but flickering with an evil light like demonic flames. Their organs were inside, pulsing and hideous, dripping blood black as night and oil through their ribcages. Together, they shrieked, unsheathing wickedly-sharp knives that shone like meteors and stars. The Star-Skeletons shrieked and launched themselves forwards to the earth, ready to tear, devour, stab, hack, slash and destroy anything and everything.

"Yes," Tlaloc breathed. "Now, the sacrifice," Tonatiuh ordered.

The Aztec sun god passed his hand over the brazier flames, which held a part of his power. Hernandez grinned and raised the blade. Aglaia's eyes widened- just about the only thing she could do- when she saw him doing that.

Yes, it was their best chance, but not the smartest idea… Or was it?

Hernandez suddenly gave a cry and dropped to the ground. Alex emerged from behind him.

"Foolish boy!" Tonatiuh shrieked as the other gods hissed. "Xipe Totec- flay him to pieces." Said god growled and ran forwards wielding his barbed whip, scarier than a Cat-o'-Nine-Tails.

Alex was ready. He struck Xipe Totec with lightning through his Imperial Gold sword and tripped the god with his spear. He electrocuted him. Xipe Totec gave a hideous growl as he lashed out at Alex with his whip, but Alex only increased the lightning.

"Stupid boy!" Tlaloc howled. "You dare challenge me and my kin using my own element!" He lashed out at Alex repeatedly with his own lightning.

Alex knowing better than to meet him strength to strength, power to power, successfully dodged the attempts to fry him. He ducked behind a brazier, causing it to be struck by Tlaloc's lightning and making the flames go up higher.

Up above the _Tzitzimime_ shrieked. They were getting closer.

Alex knew the braziers were what kept the others immobilised. But they also needed them for the sacrifice.

Alex dodged Tlaloc's lightning until the god managed to drive him to the edge of the platform. Tlaloc growled as he aimed one final blast- at Alex's chest.

Alex brought up his Celestial Bronze sword to deflect it, but the blast threw him off the platform and onto the clouds below.

Tonatiuh grinned. "Such a pity. He was quite the warrior. But this is not his territory. He cannot hope to win." He turned to Hernandez. "Give me the knife. I will sacrifice the girl myself. Hurry, they are descending as we speak."

The sounds of the Star-Skeletons were getting louder. Hernandez bowed, handing Tonatiuh the knife.

Tonatiuh approached Aglaia, getting brighter in light as he moved closer. He grinned, and his teeth were annoyingly bright in a way that was more sinister and evil than Apollo's. He raised his sword. Aglaia had no serum in her veins. She could not hope.

Until she heard something.

Alex shot up like a rocket or a comet and stabbed Hernandez with the syringe he had prepared. Hernandez howled and Alex knocked down one brazier.

The spell was broken.

"Fight them!" Alex ordered. "Natasha-" she knew what to do. Alex punched Hernandez, knocking him to the ground. Aglaia quickly scrambled off the altar.

Alex knew it was only a matter of time before Hernandez mastered the pain and discomfort of the serum inside him. Or died. And that would be a waste because he needed him for the sacrifice. He punched him repeatedly on the face and began to electrocute him.

The Hunters, Avengers and so forth began to go to battle. But a terrible thump at the other side of the platform signified the arrival of the Star-Skeletons, grinning and clacking their teeth, flashing their knives. The Aztec gods disappeared before the Star-Skeletons could kill _them._

"'Tasha," Clint shouted. He and the Hunters shot arrows. Thor flashed his lightning and Captain America launched his shield. Spiderman launched forwards drawing webs and both Iron Man and War Machine blasted them using their gauntlets, the Star Skeletons only shrieked in annoyance and took after them.

"Keep them busy!" Alex shouted, still beating Hernandez up. Natasha began to chant in Classic Nahuatl.

Thor, Rhodes and Tony launched backwards, as the Star-Skeletons hideously shrieked and jumped after them. They blasted them numerous times. Lightning and thunder crackled due to Thor, but even that seemed pretty weak there, compared to Thor's previous displays of power, and especially against Tlaloc and the Star-Skeletons. He barely managed to slam some of them with Mjolni. Tony and Rhodes kept desperately blasting them, but they were being driven back and the Star-Skeletons deflected back some of their blasts, which they had to dodge, and they were going too far backwards to be of any help to the others who were being swarmed.

"Tony, this isn't good," Rhodes said in a panic. "How do we stop that portal thing?"

"I haven't got a _thing_ from last time," Tony shouted back, blasting some desperately and luckily catching them off guard.

"Well we're too spread out!"

"I can see that!" Tony barked back. "Come on- let's take a dive!" He launched and took a dive, followed by Rhodey and the Star-Skeletons followed him as he hoped. "FRIDAY!" Tony barked.

He launched some rockets and those exploded on the Star-Skeletons but only managed to annoy most of them. Worse still he had lead them farther down to earth. He could hear the shrieks and screams of people as the Star-Skeletons landed on the earth and began destroying and devouring everything.

"Oh-no, no, no!" Rhodes well and truly began to panic now. "Not good!" He and Tony flew to the ground. Thor after blasting some back, saw what was happening. His eyes widened as he quickly followed them.

The Star-Skeletons were on a rampage. They kicked up buildings like soccer balls, snapped trees like stepping on twigs, pulled whole fields of maize and corn from the earth and stuffed them into their mouths, like some mean machines of destruction. Even cars, buses and trucks weren't spared.

People took off running as fast as they could. A bus driver opened his doors and evacuated his passengers, before his eyes widened and a truck fell onto them. He barely escaped, but as he went running, he looked back and saw two of the Star-Skeletons hissing and tearing apart his bus, stuffing the metal chunks inside their mouths and crunching them down, before more came and they started fighting over the spoils.

"Look- the military's here!" Rhodes cried.

"No, no, no!" Tony shouted. "They're just going to put themselves in danger!"

The Mexican military launched some missiles. They were Stark-manufactured and blasted some Star-Skeletons out of the sky, destroying their forms.

"Well, actually it might not be so bad," Tony conceded as he and Rhodes began blasting them.

"We don't have time for this," Thor shouted. He, Rhodes and Tony began working with the military shielding them and blasting the Star-Skeletons.

"These monsters are everywhere," He said grimly. "So how do we stop them?" Rhodes demanded.

"The ritual." Thor said, as he blasted some lightning, igniting some grenades the soldiers had thrown and blasting the Star-Skeletons. "Alex must begin."

* * *

Natasha was chanting and Alex had forced Hernandez onto the stone slab.

But Hernandez reached up and punched Alex on the face. Alex stumbled backwards. Hernandez was getting a hold of himself. He blocked a blow from Hernandez and tried to force him back to the slab.

In the meantime, the Hunters, the rest of the Avengers and Aglaia were fending off the Star-Skeletons who were hell-bent and more vicious than anything they ever encountered to eat them. They practically salivated.

Aglaia was barely blocking the razor-sharp, shining knife of one who had its face with its sharpened teeth up close to her. She kicked it in the groin and smashed its skull with the butt of her sword and all her strength. It smashed onto her feet. But more of them saw what she had done and shrieked with fury. "Oh no," Aglaia muttered as she readied herself into a fighting stance.

"Alex, whatever it is you're doing- just do it already!" Thalia barked. She slashed several Star-Skeletons with her spear as she ran up next to Aglaia, Aegis on hand. The Hunters and Hawkeye kept launching arrows, some blasting ones. They were completely surrounded by a swarm of Star-Skeletons like a plague or a cloud of locusts.

"You want to give a try?" Alex shouted back as he and Hernandez fought hand-to-hand.

Alex had had enough. He electrocuted Hernandez but the man laughed. "Tlaloc protects me, son of Zeus." He hissed. "And now-" Aglaia launched herself at him.

"No!" She shouted, and began punching him. But blessed by the Aztec gods, fuelled by the serum, Hernandez grabbed her and threw her off the mountain straight onto a cloud of Star-Skeletons.

"Aglaia!" Alex shouted. But it was too late, or at least until something caught onto her, blocking her fall.

It was Jason. He saluted his brother grimly, and began slashing them with his gladius and lightning, surrounding the Star-Skeletons and making them shriek with annoyance.

"Wow, we sure missed a lot," Percy muttered. He dove off the Argo II. Followed by Annabeth, Piper, Leo and his flaming hammer, Luke, Calypso, Beckendorf, Silena, Michael Yew, Lee Fletcher, Nico and the others, they threw themselves with the Hunters and Avengers.

"Glad you could join us," Steve panted as he kept slamming the shield onto them, but he'd been cut.

"We were busy." Percy gritted his teeth as he let battle instincts overtake him and he slashed and hacked so many down that they began to back off. Annabeth shouted and slashed some of them herself along with Piper and Katoptris. Leo yowled with glee as he whirled his flaming hammer, and even Calypso looked ferocious. Leo struck them down.

"One down, a couple hundred thousand to go!" he crowed as he set himself on fire. The Star-Skeletons hissed nervously as he approached like a flaming meteor.

Percy launched himself with him, followed by Captain America. Natasha kept chanting and Aglaia tried to fend them off her. In the meantime, Alex had had enough. With the Star-Skeletons retreating, he and Hernandez circled each other slowly.

"You can't win," Hernandez breathed. "Now, I am stronger than before."

He was right, Alex knew. That was the risk and gamble that he took. He was especially strong in this territory. "The earth shall be cleansed." He spread out his arms. "And my gods shall rule the universe once more!"

"Not the whole universe," Alex gritted his teeth, and going for broke threw himself into a run without seeing where he was going. No amount of careful strategizing could stop Hernandez and the Aztec gods now.

Hernandez ran forwards preparing to meet him. But just before the now-sharpened mind and senses of Hernandez could detect, Alex dodged to the side, changing his mind at the last minute, skidding down and allowing Percy and to throw himself at Hernandez who was caught in surprise.

"Hurry up!" Jason shouted. Percy slammed his head down and Alex wrenched the knife from Hernandez' hand. Together, the two of them could begin to hold them down.

"Leo!" Aglaia shouted. "We need a fire here." She pointed to a stick of wood.

"Huh?" Leo asked. "Why-" but he was nearly taken out by a Star-Skeleton who got hit back by an angry Calypso.

"Just do it!" Aglaia shouted.

He flicked his finger and some fire landed on the stick of wood. Alex slammed his knee onto Hernandez' groin and Percy held him down while Jason shot lightning at the Star-Skeletons with Captain America's shield flying at them, brought back by Jason.

Alex wrenched the knife from Hernandez. Natasha chanted. Before anybody knew Alex plunged the knife onto Hernandez's chest.

Hernandez gasped and howled simultaneously as he felt the deep wound.

"It might not be the time yet!" Annabeth shouted as she slashed some skeletons.

"What are you talking about?" Jason shouted.

"We can only do this when the Pleaides are at their zenith and that star is at the highest of the night sky-"

"Well they are!" Aglaia screamed, pointing and slashing some back. "Now do it!"

And without thinking of the sheer and utter monstrosity of this deed, Alex carved out a screaming Hernandez's heart.

The heart still dripping and pulsing with a beat was thrown by Alex onto the brazier. Aglaia ran forwards, going for broke, with the 'sacred fire-stick'.

Alex snatched it and used his power to fan the flames so that Hernandez- choking and gasping- had a fire in his chest.

Natasha's chanting grew louder.

"Stop!" Alex shouted.

Down on earth, in the sky and the black hole, the Star-Skeletons froze.

"I have made the sacrifice and concluded the rites," Alex shouted, his voice carrying out through to the air. "And I command you to return from whence you came- and to put back everything you've taken or destroyed," he added as an afterthought.

Immediately the Star-Skeletons darted off back through to the portal and the black hole up above.

"No!" Tonatiuh suddenly appeared.

"So you finally arrived back." Alex said through gritted teeth. "Wow," Percy remarked. "Aztec god?" "Looks like it," Alex said as he, Percy and Jason bared their weapons.

Tonatiuh bared his teeth again. "You will not win, son of Zeus. We did not retreat to merely hide. We are destroying every sacred site that is not for us as we now speak."

Alex cursed inwardly. "So no help will come." He stated.

Percy raised Riptide. "You won't win. You still won't win. I think we're more than enough to take you on."

Tonatiuh hissed. "Then you are stupider than I allowed."

"Not exactly." Alex met Percy's eyes. Percy's eyes shot to Hernandez barely clinging onto life. "Alex-" he warned. He grabbed a hold of Hernandez head and Alex whirled, slitting his throat.

The blood of many pantheons and Zeus king of the Greek gods spilled onto the stone platform.

"I have spilt the blood," Alex hissed. "Mine. I just put it inside Hernandez."

"Then you have just made us stronger," Tonatiuh laughed.

"Not exactly," Alex stated. "You see, I made a new friend who agreed to keep you temporarily occupied. And he's kept his word. He's also taught me how to reactivate the Mist."

Tonatiuh's eyes bugged.

"It's funny," Aglaia stated. "We've only brought a portion of Artemis' Hunters with us. A friend of mine, or an acquaintance, has helped teleport them to various places in Mexico where they can disable your shrines and sacred artefacts, even if they have to go through the abomination of breaking into museums to do it."

Tonatiuh's eyes bugged. "Looks like your gods were too late," Percy shrugged.

Then Alex started chanting some words. They were a curious mix of Ancient Greek, Latin, Hebrew, Enochian, Ancient Egyptian, Old Norse, Old Irish and Classic Nahuatl.

He was sealing the Mist. Causing it to seal the Aztec gods in.

Tonatiuh's eyes bugged further. "No- _NO!"_ He bellowed, but he began to fade and grow transparent. "You cannot do this!" He shouted. "I am Tonatiuh- I am-"

He disappeared and so did many things- evidence of the Azec gods' returning power, glowing artefacts, sacred objects, the Aztec gods themselves… Gone.

"Oh, shut up." Percy said wearily, capping Riptide and sagged against the altar.

* * *

Alex was silent, as the rest of them sagged wearily. Hernandez's body was removed, the Star-Skeletons were gone, and due to the reactivating Mist, they were never coming back. The Aztec gods themselves were sealed off in their own universe.

Jason sank next to his brother who was sitting on a boulder. "So who was it?" He asked. "The 'friend' who helped you?"

Aglaia's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "How did you even know what to do?" She asked, shooting Jason and her brother a look. "I thought you sounded pretty grossed out by this whole thing. Too much to stick around."

"Oh, I am." Percy admitted. He did look a little, well, a lot disgusted. "But if we didn't do it… Besides, Annabeth gave me a run-down."

Aglaia grimaced. "Lucky I took a look in Hernandez's pocket." She glanced at Alex. "Are you going to be okay?" She asked softly.

He made a noise in reply.

Aglaia frowned sadly. But she knew why he did it. To stop and even greater evil Alex had gone against his most fundamental principles and sacrificed someone in the worst way possible, even if it was well-deserved. She came up close to him and held him from behind. "Hey, man." Percy said quietly. He reached out and touched his arm. "It's alright."

Jason agreed. "You _needed_ to do it," he stated. "I'm pretty sure God will forgive you. What you did… Putting everything at risk for the sake of millions, if not billions of people… You did the right thing. It needed to be stopped. You didn't have a choice."

Alex turned his head. "Quetzalcoatl." He said.

Natasha blinked. "I'd forgotten about him. He was the most famous Aztec god, wasn't he? If so, why wasn't he there?"

"Maybe because he _was,"_ Alex admitted. "He was the one who made sure I didn't fall as we were right in their power."

The others all turned towards him. "What?!" Percy and Jason demanded.

"He also made sure I knew what to say when I was shutting down the Mist around the Aztec gods." Alex shrugged. "I didn't know if I could trust him but I didn't have a choice. He said he had a grudge."

"That's right." A voice stated.

They turned sharply. It was a god. An Aztec god, but unlike the others, this one made no move to threaten or intimidate them, let alone harm them. He had dark skin and a weird red beak coming out of his face where his nose and mouth should be. A cut shell pendant dangled from a cord around his neck and he wore a plumed headdress, but not as heavy-looking as the other Aztec gods' ones. He did not wear any jewellery. A plumed shield stood by his side and he leaned against it casually.

"Quetzalcoatl." Alex stated. He stood. "I suppose we'll have to thank you."

Quetzalcoatl shrugged. "If you wish."

"Well, thank you," Alex said. "For saving the world."

"And kicking their a**es." The god shrugged. "They deserved it. I was looking to kill them and the _Tzitzimime_."

"If I may ask," Aglaia said quietly. "Why? Why would you turn against them?"

The god's eyes darkened. "They killed the one I loved," he said simply. "Love like that… It does not come very often in your life. Especially when you are immortal. What is the point of lingering and going on forever if you have no one to hold close and keep you constant throughout eternity?" He asked bitterly. "I found someone."

"A goddess?" Aglaia asked, tentatively.

"Mayahuel." He stated. "The goddess of Maguey and pulque."

"Pulque?" Leo spoke up. "Um, isn't that the drink that my uncles used to get drunk on-" he snapped his mouth shut when Aglaia gave him a terrible glare.

"My apologies for him," she said, regretfully. "He's-"

But Quetzalcoatl shook his head. "It's fine. I fell in love and we eloped to earth. Her grandmother and the _Tzitzimime_ \- those skeleton things-" he spat. "Tore her too pieces. The only thing I could do was to gather those pieces and bury them with decency. The Maguey plants grew from them. I made pulque from them for the humans so at least they would have something to drown their sorrows with, like me." He held up a bottle of milky-white liquid.

"I'm sorry," Aglaia said quietly. Quetzalcoatl sighed.

"I'm the most famous Aztec god," he admitted. He uncorked the bottle. "The others might be forgotten save for some, so therefore they went to sleep. But me…" he looked bitter. He drank the pulque.

Alex looked down. "So what will you do now?" He asked quietly.

"I can't go back." Quetzalcoatl said. "And I can't fade. Or at least not yet. He shrugged and then his beak began to shrink. He developed a human face- a rather handsome one at that. "I suppose now that I've gotten rid of them for good, I'll be able to live my life, without anybody interfering and messing things up at least." He admitted. He finished the rest of the bottle.

"Goodbye Olympians." He admitted. "Godlings and gods. If we meet again, I mean you no harm, but I hope I shall be in a happier existence than before." He vanished.

They were all exhausted. Loki looked at them. He then looked at Freya, armed for war. "It's time." He said. "Get ready."

* * *

 **Yes, we'll soon find out Loki and the Asgardians' supposedly diabolical plans!**

 **I am so sorry for the wait- and the utter, disturbing grossness of this chapter. But we needed to get that over with. This chapter and the next will be exciting, but difficult! I will try to update soon!**


	19. Chapter 19

**This Chapter** **:** **Now we know what Loki, Freya, Astrid, Odin and the Asgardians were planning all along. Confrontations, betrayals, and the promise of destruction is coming.**

 **To Aquafin: Thank you! Sorry it took so long. I'll try! I was desperately trying to get up to this point! **

**Disclaimer : You don't need me to tell you that I don't own Rick Riordan's works or Marvel's. **

* * *

So the Hunters, Avengers and demigods all collapsed, exhausted.

Freya looked at them, they started to board the _Argo II_. She looked at her daughter Astrid. Astrid's eyes were glinting in both pain and anticipation. She knew that after this, things between her and Aglaia would not be the same. She knew that the cousin whom she had played with in happier days would consider this a betrayal of beyond godly proportions.

But she had no choice. She _had_ to do this, Astrid thought miserably. She loathed being the traitor. But she hoped that Aglaia would realise just how much she loved her, and that Astrid did this, not merely because her mother told her to, but because they were _sisters._ As they always had been.

"I'd suggest following them quietly, instead of attacking them." Loki stated. "If you attacked someone like Percy Jackson… Well, I can't promise that the damage could be contained."

"It won't just be the Nine Realms including Midgard that would fall into chaos," Freya realised. "Very well, then." She waved a delicate hand to her Valkyries, including Astrid who swooped in silently and turned themselves invisible.

* * *

"We have to find them." Magnus stated. Sam looked incredulous. "Magnus… You really want to go against the _All-Father?"_ She demanded. "This… It's insane." She spluttered.

"Asgard's going to fall and we're in for an early Ragnarök if we don't do something- fast." Magnus snapped. "We have to do this. If Olympus and Asgard falls…"

"Then the world ends," Sam admitted. "But Magnus- how do you expect us to get anywhere in time? And if all of Asgard including Odin will be against us-"

"Not all of them." Magnus' eyes gleamed fiercely.

Sam frowned. "Then who-"

"Thor." They both said simultaneously. "He's the only one strong enough to stand up against Odin." Magnus stated. "And the worst thing is: my dad's in this too. But they have absolutely no idea- how Asgard's going to fall because of this."

"Then how are we going to warn the Avengers and the demigods of Olympus in time?" Sam demanded.

"Well…" Magnus hesitated. "Do you think Hearth can help us get in contact with the Kanes?"

* * *

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Sadie grumbled, heading for the ringing phone. "Seriously, it's not like we didn't save the world in time." Her hair was frizzy and still damp, drying in the towel after she had just finished showering.

"Hello?" She tried not to sound too sulky.

"Sadie- Sadie Kane, right?" A guy's voice- American- sounded desperate.

Sadie froze. "Who is this?" Her hand unknowingly twitched for her wand and staff.

"It's Magnus- Annabeth's cousin, the Norse demigod, son of Frey, remember?"

Sadie froze. "Yeah, yeah I think I do." Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "We saw each other during…"

"Um, yeah that. You see, we need your help. The Greeks and Romans are about to head into disaster, and we have no way to get to them in time."

Sadie was alarmed. "Where are they?"

"Somewhere in Mexico," Magnus admitted. "I can't get in touch with Annabeth. Something's blocking the signal to her demigod cell. Or Percy's."

"You mean they're heading into a trap?"

"If it hasn't already sprung, then yeah," Magnus agreed. "Look, I'm really going against my gods, like Odin and even my own dad Frey about this, but if we stand by and let this happen something seriously bad could happen: like an inter-pantheon war between Asgard and Olympus."

"WHAT?!"

"Loki- Norse trickster god- nearly invaded-"

"New York, I remember," Sadie recalled. "Long story short; he's managed to convince Odin and the other Norse gods, apart from Thor, to do something. And I think it involves attacking the Greek and Roman demigods." Sadie went pale.

"Oh my gods," she said. "If something like that happens-"

"A war between two cosmoses, powerful deities and Midgard- or earth being caught in between, lots of people getting killed and the end of all civilisation?" Magnus cut in. "Yeah."

Sadie tried to breathe normally. "Is… Your elf-friend around? He's deaf, but he's pretty cool, especially when it comes to magic."

"Yeah, Hearth's here."

"Well, come to Brooklyn." Sadie urged.

* * *

Aglaia was exhausted and so were most of the others. She managed to stop Thalia from nearly skewering Luke with the support of many others. Skipping the crazy reunion, damn, she finally managed to get some rest.

Yeah, that didn't happen.

She'd been warned. Something was going to happen.

Her dreams were fitful. Thankfully, the star-skeletons kept their appearances to a minimum. But apart from that…

Whirling images of her mother handing a packet of something to someone. Images of symbols… Or runes. Of weapons like blades glowing like stars in the night. Winged angels swooping in, a cup like no other, a man with white-blond hair calling to things- monstrosities in the darkness, calling them to swarm and attack the earth.

She dreamt of her mother sitting at a beach with a man by her side- a man wearing a pair of Bermuda shorts and a Hawaiian shirt. His back was turned but she knew it was her father.

She also dreamt of another man: a golden-haired someone. She wasn't sure who he was but he was important.

The dreams just kept swirling. Demons in hell, angels in heaven…

It was all too fast to make sense.

And then other things. Celestial armies: ranks and ranks of warriors, bright as stars, resembling meteors running towards each other with a sound more terrible than any battlefield ever on this earth.

Blasts of pure energy and power, she saw Zeus and her father and even Hades. A blast so powerful that could only have come from Zeus' Master Bolt, the sheer power and strength of Poseidon's trident and the utter, mind-blowing, possessive terror of Hades' Helm of Darkness. The gods and… Heroes. There were heroes on both sides fighting a celestial war so terrible and so dangerous the whole universe seemed to shake. The godly army clashed with another…

But who? Who was the foe? She couldn't see, only that they appeared to be just as powerful as the Olympians' forces.

And most terrifying of everything so far: Percy. She saw Percy, Riptide in hand, charging through the ranks of warriors like he still had the Curse of Achilles and totally demolishing entire divisions of warriors. The sheer rage on his face, the all-consuming grief, anger and worry… It was unlike anything she had ever seen on him. He slaughtered them all as if his very life depended on it.

Aglaia wanted to run to him. She wanted so desperately to help them. She tried screaming out his name when something made her stop.

Alex. Alex was charging forwards, a spear in hand, flickering with power, heading straight towards-

She woke up.

* * *

The ship landed with a jolt. "And… We're back!" Leo crowed. Long Island, New York.

The original location of Camp Half-Blood where the Greek camp's and New Athens' portal was. The Avengers had had headed off, except for Thor. He needed to speak to their gods.

"Something has happened." Thor frowned. "Something much bigger than these gods, I fear. No, I must speak to the Olympians."

Aglaia couldn't have agreed more.

Aglaia could have jumped off the ship had she not been so exhausted. The dreams prevented her from getting a good sleep. Luke was nearby, silent and grim. Aglaia went over to him.

"Hey," she said quietly.

Luke turned and gave a weary smile to her in return. "You okay?" She asked.

"I've had worse," he said quietly, though it was definitely something for him to be hated and vilified by someone he had once been close to. Unlike Annabeth, Thalia couldn't forgive Luke his betrayal. Neither could Silena Beauregard and Charles Beckendorf's threats were still ringing in his ears. Michael and Lee almost killed him.

And now they would be heading back to camp and seeing their old surviving friends, siblings and comrades.

Thinking about the newly-returned campers that Aglaia had never met before, made her hesitate.

What in the world was happening? She knew, Hazel, based on what she had been told, had reappeared right before the Second Giant War but Tartarus was long-sealed.

So what was going on?

And there was the fact that she had this terrible feeling that they were about to stumble into a disaster bigger than anything she could have possibly imagined.

Rachel's prophecies… Something about another Trojan War… A 'Second Helen' or something like that. The various gods of gold, harvest flames and blood waking. Well, the Celtic gods that Alex and the Kanes barely stopped, along with this girl…

Aglaia regarded Lexie. She had blended in with the crowd real well and Alex was kind enough to help her adjust. Lexie was a demigoddess, she just didn't know who her godly parent was although Aglaia had an instinctive feeling _she_ knew who Lexie really was. Not just her godly parent but her mortal one…

"Something's going to happen," Aglaia looked at Luke, more than a little concerned. "I just don't know what. But promise me something, Luke."

"Anything." He said, immediately.

"You've had a second chance at life. Don't waste it."

Artemis was there. Aglaia was stunned to realise it but she was.

"Lady Artemis," Thalia immediately went over to her.

Artemis' mouth twisted into a small smile, but Alex froze at his tracks, making Aglaia squirm. _Oh no…_

She really shouldn't have said anything during the confrontation with the Aztec gods.

"Demigods," Artemis acknowledged, but then her eyes fell to Alex whose icy demeanour and hardened posture definitely said something.

"Goddess Artemis," Alex said through gritted teeth. "We just came back from fighting a group of bloodthirsty, sacrifice-hungry Aztec gods. And from the Hebrides where they were planning to sacrifice a giant wicker man filled with demigods to awaken their dormant gods. The Mist is rising and beginning to seal the various cosmoses in, but somehow I don't think that everything's been resolved."

"Alex," Aglaia warned.

" _Aglaia,"_ he said in a dangerous voice. "Not _now."_

Based on the panicked, pleading look Aglaia gave to Artemis, the goddess knew something was up.

"Yet something else has happened," Artemis continued, looking at her half-brother warily.

"Not just something. Something that's happened millennia ago and that hasn't been resolved to this day." His eyes narrowed, a steely gaze in them."

"Alex," Aglaia said in a panic.

Thalia frowned, her eyes narrowing also. "You're seriously not believing what that filthy, blood-thirsty Aztec sun god said?"

"I think we've all read the myths," Alex retorted. He turned his gaze towards Thalia. Aglaia was struck by their resemblance. Their narrowed and darkened, yet flashing, stormy-blue eyes, their lips suddenly pressed into a thin, hard line, their strong jaws tight and hard. They- and their half-siblings- both resembled their father Zeus, none more so than Alex, whose aura radiated something to fear and be awed by.

He seemed to grow taller, and the aura around him was unspeakable. She had been in Zeus' presence, and had seen the Master Bolt, and even now, when glancing at his half-mortal son who had no weapon of such a degree of power, she felt just as intimidated. Terrified, even.

Alex's eyes switched to Artemis. "The girl." He stated, point-blanc. "They Mycenaean princess, daughter of Agamemnon."

Artemis froze, utterly taken aback, she did not expect this.

"You demanded it, didn't you?" Alex asked in a dangerous voice. "A human sacrifice. All because- what? Her _father_ offended you? By hunting in your sacred territory, you had to make the _girl_ pay? The innocent young girl? The one that thought she was going to her own wedding, but instead, was led to the altar by her father to be greeted by a knife? On your orders, on _your_ behalf?"

Artemis took a deep breath. "Alex," she said quietly.

"Please tell me you didn't do this, especially as you are the patron goddess and the protector of young _girls."_ Alex said through gritted teeth. "Because I just came back from fighting a bunch of bloodthirsty, vengeful gods who were hell-bent and determined to bring Olympus crashing down because you guys invaded their territory and Western Civilisation wiped theirs out. And then in Scotland, I learned that my baby _sister_ was sacrificed when we were younger by those damned mortals who wanted to wake their gods, who demanded a sacrifice. She died, and I failed to protect her. I will _never_ forgive myself for that. But I also won't forgive you, if you built up your work on a bunch of lies. Protecting young girls? You demanded a human sacrifice- an _innocent_ maiden."

Artemis' eyes flashed but she forced her cool.

"I thought you were meant to protect maidens. She would have lived if you hadn't demanded for her to die."

"Careful, _boy."_ She warned. But Alex thrust his chin up, unintimidated. "This _boy_ talk doesn't matter to me anymore. In fact of anything it makes you a hypo-"

"Alex!" Aglaia warned.

"She was an innocent girl. You killed her because her Dad offended you?" He demanded. "You made him kill her? And I suppose you let everything be because that was okay in your eyes? And as an Olympian goddess you weren't accountable for anything, much like my own father? Or our own? You gods. You think you can appear in a mortal's life, explode like some bomb, romantic or disastrous and then disappear in a blast, leaving everyone to pick up the pieces and clean up the mess without a single look back. I know what my father did to Maria Di Angelo." Nico stiffened, nearby. "I know what Hades did to the Oracle of Delphi. But you were one of the gods which I always thought were better than this. A young girl, really?" He laughed harshly. "At least she was a teenager. My sister was _four years old_ when my mother cut her throat because the _gods_ told her too!" He spat.

Hearing his words, Artemis closed his eyes. "So, I ask you know, goddess of maidens, the moon and the hunt. Tell me, _what_ do you have to say for yourself? Of all the innocents that died in your name? And my father's? And all the other Olympian gods?" He demanded. "Because I swore that I wouldn't let my sister's death and the deaths of so many others go unanswered!"

"I never wanted Iphigenia to die," Artemis said softly, opening her eyes to gaze at him before. There was a profound sadness and a deep regret in her eyes. "I was blinded by hatred and anger. One of my huntresses was killed in that hunt by Agamemnon. He covered it up. I was so enraged. He didn't think her death was important. She was just some nameless attendant. So I wanted him to feel pain. All I felt was rage, hate and grief, and I wanted him to feel the same. I knew about the curse of the House of Atreus. I went to our father and he agreed not to let the Greeks set sail for Troy until I received a sacrifice. I demanded that Agamemnon wield the knife to kill his own daughter- and yes, she was someone I should have protected. It was something I have always regretted for millennia ever since it has happened. And I will never cease to regret it. Iphigenia was happy in Elysium and soon she went for rebirth, but I can never erase what I had done. I made the House of Atreus suffer. Not just the parents but the children."

The few demigods, including Thalia who heard this was silent.

"A lot of people died for Olympus," Alex said flatly. "Children who were left in the streets. Who were kidnapped and trafficked like me, and tortured, experimented upon and taught to fight and kill for sport since an early age. I can never forget that. Every time something happens, the gods call upon the campers at Camp Half-Blood. Until the city rose- which is still fairly new- how many of us lived to see twenty? It's easy when you're immortal and power comes as easily and naturally as breathing. But what if it doesn't? What about the cost? Or are our lives so dispensable to you after watching us live and die for countless millennia? Even if we do share blood? Many of us only have one life."

He glanced up at the sky. It was surprisingly silent. He narrowed his eyes. No thunder. But he had a feeling that Zeus was watching.

Alex gritted his teeth. "By all means, Father." He called up to the skies. "If you want to strike me down, then _do_ it! What _else_ have you taken from me? My grandparents who made sure of my survival in my early years, who were killed in an 'accident' involving monsters? My childhood, spent under the hatred of a mother who _blamed_ me for my half-blood existence? My younger sister whom I swore to protect who was sacrificed for the sake of gods against her will, her body dumped in a _swamp?"_ He shouted. "My freedom and my own will which was taken from me when the Agóna experimented on me and forced me to fight and kill other innocent children, because they threatened us all with torture and death if we didn't? My adopted father who loved and raised me, the priest that taught me to be a better man and to have faith in others around me, even family? I was willing to forgive," he shouted.

"But now I see you don't care a whit." Alex snarled. "Demigods have fought and _died_ in your wars, and each of you called on your own children to do this and that, while many grew up in the streets or neglected by mortal parents, and now _this?!"_ He demanded.

"What more do you want from us?!"

"Alex!" Aglaia interrupted. "Stop it. It's not worth it. _Don't_ sacrifice your future to avenge the past. The past is gone. It's not coming back."

"Future?" He looked at her incredulously. "There is no future. Not for many of us."

"Some of us have a second chance," she looked at the others who came back from the dead. "We've all made mistakes. Some more costly than others when we think that life is dispensable and we're better than all the others. But that's where the mistakes lie, in thinking that you can do better, can think and feel better. Can rule better. Because we can't.

"What happened to your sister and all those people in Mexico and Summerisle was an abomination," she stated. "It should _never_ have happened. And it must never happen again. Same with Iphigenia. And so many innocents caught in the crossfire." She walked forwards to him gently. Alex's stormy expression cooled when he remembered this girl. The one who first renewed his faith in humanity and the world again.

"You are living proof that the weak and become strong and the strongest can not only survive, but triumph." She said firmly.

"What we do, we can't change the past, but we can build a better future." Aglaia gestured to the city she had influenced and whose existence she made sure of. "This was for us. All of us." She looked at each and every single one of them. "All our mistakes, all our past… We can never forget but the future is what matters now. Your future. And I would fight and die for _each_ and every single one of you, so you would have one."

"Brave words." A voice stated.

* * *

They all froze.

Several Asgardian warriors appeared out of nowhere.

 _Einherjar_ , they were all wearing battle armour and wielding weapons. Everyone froze. They started dropping out of the sky in the middle of nowhere and not just _Einherjar_ , but Valkyries. Winged Valkyries in weapons and armour, including…

"Astrid," Aglaia breathed in astonishment. "What are you doing here?"

Astrid took a shaky breath. Tears were in her blue eyes, Aglaia was stunned to see. "I'm so sorry… Sister." She managed to choke out.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Aglaia was confused. "What's going on?" She glanced at all the warriors, a dreadful feeling building up inside of her.

"What is this?" Thor demanded, Mjölnir in hand. He raised it threateningly. "What are you all doing here? Why are you not in Asgard- I command you to return!"

"I am sorry, god of thunder," one of the _Einherjar_ said, sincerely. "But we are here on the All-Father's direct orders."

"Orders?" Thor was astounded. "For what? The Mist has been raised, surely-"

"But Asgard remains the same. And for that we need something."

Thor looked bewildered.

Then Freya stepped out of the shadows.

"Freya!" He said in astonishment. "What are you doing here?"

"I am sorry, Thor, all of you," she said softly. "But I have been waiting for over millennia for this." She raised her voice.

"You Olympians have something that belongs to me," she announced. "Something priceless. Something irreversibly so. Something I would tear Midgard and all the universe apart to get back. Something that means more to me than all the jewels, riches and beauty in the world." She looked at Artemis, Aglaia and Alex, looking at her in astonishment.

"I'm sorry, lady, but what are you talking about?" Percy demanded, wielding Riptide.

"Percy Jackson." Freya stated. "Your courage and strength are legendary even among us. I would hate for us to be enemies. But in this, if I must, I will. Even if we must go against Olympus, we will take back what is ours. I will take back what is rightfully mine."

"And what is that, goddess of the Vikings?" Artemis demanded, her voice cracking like a whip. "Why are you here on our territory, threatening us with war? What is it that you wish?" She stiffened. The Huntresses did as well.

"My daughter," Freya replied "Gersemi."

"Gersemi?" Thor asked incredulously. "She's dead. I'm sorry Freya, but that is the truth. She has been gone for over a millennia, along with your other daughters."

Freya looked pained but her eyes flashed. "She is gone. _They_ are gone. But they will return. She already has."

"What?" Thor demanded. "Freya, what nonsense do you speak?"

Freya answered by pointing her delicate, well-manicured finger towards Aglaia.

" _What?!"_ Aglaia took a step back. "My daughter." Freya announced. "Gersemi. Goddess of Beauty who gave her name to all that shines and shimmers and the treasures of the world. Goddess of foresight and of war. The last of my children and the younger of the two sired by Odur."

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Is this a joke?" Thor demanded.

"Nay, brother." Loki appeared. "Normally it would with me, but if you remember her face…"

Thor was startled beyond belief. "Loki!" Artemis snarled and drew her bow and arrow. The Valkyries and _Einherjar_ did the same. Artemis' huntresses and the demigods responded in turn.

"Lady Artemis, children of the Olympian gods, you have among your midst a goddess of our kind. She was taken from us, but now she must return." Loki announced. "It must be done. By the will… Of the All-Father."

He held up a scroll with a seal- Odin's.

Thor's eyes bugged.

"Now wait just a _minute!"_ Aglaia nearly shrieked. "What the hell are you saying? I am _not_ a goddess! I'm not even one of you! You can't take me anywhere!"

"You most certainly cannot!" Artemis growled.

"No," Percy agreed, raising Riptide.

"At ease!" Thor shouted. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed.

"Astrid," Aglaia pleaded. "This… This is crazy. I have a father- an immortal _Olympian_ father. And a mother who happens to be human. We're related!"

"Yes, we are. I always thought you were my sister. And it appears, in another life, you were." Astrid said quietly. "Therefore, I'm so sorry sister."

Aglaia's eyes widened.

"Thor did you not _look_ at her beneath the mask?" Loki demanded impatiently. "Come now, brother, you are not blind. She _is_ Gersemi. The resemblance is uncanny to say the least! Apart from the eyes, but everything else points to her being Freya's immortal daughter."

"No it _doesn't!"_ Aglaia shrieked.

"Are you out of your mind?" Percy bellowed, stepping forwards in front of his sister.

"She is the one we must get back… Before the Nine Realms wither and die." Loki stated. "The All-Father demands it." The lead _Einherjar_ stated. "He gave us these orders. He sent you to Midgard to ensure nothing happened to her."

"And I made sure of that too," Loki said looking at Aglaia, who was now absorbing this in shock.

"That- that's crazy," she stuttered. "I am a demigod- of Olympus. I may have Norse god in my ancestry, but that's about it."

"Are you sure about that?" He asked quietly.

"I am a princess of the House of Argead," she breathed. "Of Greece. And Denmark."

"Enough of this." Freya ordered. "Valkyries, _Einherjar_ … You know what to do."

They got ready.

Artemis' eyes narrowed. "It's an act of war to attack in our territory- and to kidnap one of _our_ own children."

Freya regarded her silently. "Then war it is." She said quietly. "Attack!"

Before Thor could say anything, however, a flash of light appeared.

"Stop!" It was Magnus and his buddies. Plus a few Egyptians.

"Magnus!" Annabeth gasped. "They think-"

"I don't know what you guys are doing, but you can't do this- we can't have war between Asgard and Olympus- the universe will tear itself apart!" Magnus shouted.

"Agreed!" His floating sword hovered next to him.

"Please!" Sam begged. "Father-" for a moment, Loki blinked, looking confused. And then he shifted back to his reddish-blond form and then back to his Asgardian one.

"Samirah," he mused, suddenly remembering. "I'm sorry, child. But if we do not do this…"

"Listen to her, Loki," Thor begged. "We can't have war."

Loki and Freya's eyes hardened. "The All-Father wills it. And it must be done, in any case. I have waited over a millennia. It is more than long enough." Freya stated. She waved her hand. "We are prepared for Olympus' wrath."

Loki struck Thor with his magic, right in his head, which was not helmeted. The Norse god of thunder was blown back several metres and then a portal similar to the Bifröst, opened. Magnus, Sam, Blitz, Hearth and even Jack fell unconscious.

* * *

"Attack!" Freya ordered.

The two armies clashed. Demigods from camp were summoned as quickly as possible to assist in the battle. Most of them steered clear of Percy Jackson as he shouted at his sister to stay behind him as he waved Riptide like crazy, slaughtering anyone that tried to get near Aglaia.

Alex lashed out with lightning and thunder, as well as drawing his weapons. Thalia and the Hunters fired silver arrows, blasts and gas everywhere, and so did Artemis. Freya threw off her cloak of feathers and flew up in the air, surrounded by her Valkyries. One of them tackled Alex and the other tried to pull Percy to the side. But Artemis was there. She growled and changed into an eagle clawing them out, before turning into a bear and swiping several Valkyries and panicked _Einherjar._

The Hunters, campers, Valkyries and _Einherjar_ went to battle.

Seeing Artemis shielding 'her daughter' Freya flew forwards, her spear in hand. Artemis drew her Hunting knives.

"Stop!" Aglaia shouted. Several _Einherjar_ were attacking some campers. She grabbed a charm from her bracelet and her throwing stars appeared. She tossed them at them, taking them out.

"Percy!" She shouted. "Alex! Luke!"

Annabeth was duelling with an _Einherjar,_ her knife in hand. Nearby Piper battled with one of the Valkyrie. Will Solace, Michael Yew and Lee Fletcher shot some arrows and Nico ran forwards, Stygian Iron sword in hand, back from the infirmary with Mizuki, daughter of Apollo.

"Mizuki!" Aglaia shouted. She pointed to where Piper and Annabeth were. Mizuki- one of her closest and most trusted friends, nodded. She ran towards them throwing shurikens and knives at their opponents. Nico followed.

Jason was shooting lightning, assisting his brother, Percy and his girlfriend with Annabeth.

Percy sprayed water at some Asgardians but it wasn't enough.

In the meantime, the Norse goddess of love and the Greek goddess of the Moon duelled with each other.

Aglaia ran to where some of the younger campers were. She grabbed a charm and withdrew a bow and arrow. She launched three arrows at their enemies, and ran around looking for anyone who might be in distress.

Sue her, it was her weakness after all.

"Go back to the city!" She screamed. "Seal the barriers and portals- go!"

The campers all ran to obey her. The campers and Hunters retreated. A conch shell sounded. The nymphs and satyrs were warned of an attack.

But some of them- Hunters and Campers, were cut down along with nymphs and satyrs who tried to help them. Aglaia saw that in horror. She saw Astrid cutting them down as well.

"Lady Artemis!" She shouted.

Artemis was still duelling with Freya. "Go!" Aglaia shouted to the campers, and helped most of them get away. One of the children- barely eleven- had tripped and fallen. An _Einherjar_ was fast-approaching. She threw a throwing knife at him, injuring him. She ran to the boy, and helped him up. Aglaia helped many of them get away, taking out anyone who tried to pursue.

But they weren't after them.

Something fell on Aglaia- a net, she realised in horror which pinned her and stuck to the ground. Two Valkyries hovered nearby swooping in.

"HELP!" She shouted.

"Aglaia!" Percy bellowed.

"Aglaia!" Piper gasped.

Alex took off running and so did Luke and the rest of them.

Artemis saw everything. She quickly cast a blast of energy that had Aglaia shielding her eyes and seared the net broken. Aglaia threw it off but the Valkyries were still coming. Freya wasn't tiring.

"Enough of this." She stated, and waved her hand, a blinding light engulfed Aglaia's vision and before she knew it, something hard had hit her on the head and she lost consciousness.

It was Astrid. She and the other Valkyrie had gotten there. She picked up Aglaia and took off.

"NO!" Artemis growled, but Freya and Loki combined their powers to cause a blast. Artemis flew backwards and ended up against some boulders.

"We have what we came for." Loki announced. The Bifröst opened and they got drawn back to Asgard.

* * *

"Aglaia!" Percy shouted. "Aglaia!" That was Alex. "Lower the barriers!" Piper gasped. "Quickly!" Annabeth ordered.

They did just that and the campers and Hunters ran outside.

"Lady Artemis!" Thalia gasped. She and the Hunters ran to the fallen Artemis.

"Where are they?" She shouted.

Artemis groaned. "It's too late… A trick."

"No!" Percy and Alex simultaneously shouted along with Luke.

Nico went paler. "Aglaia?"

"They took her," Alex said through gritted teeth. "They _took_ her!"

"WHY?!"  
"Because they think she's one of them!" Alex snarled. "They're stupid enough to believe it, and attack."

"An attack on Olympian turf is an act of war," Thalia said darkly. Thunder rumbled and crashed in the distance. The Olympians had seen everything.

"Soon Poseidon would know, and he would demand vengeance and the return of his daughter." Artemis warned, standing up.

"And Asgard will refuse," Annabeth realised. "If they think she's one of them and they're crazy enough to risk war with Olympus…"

The consequences were beyond anything.

There was a groan. Artemis' eyes flew to Magnus and his friends. "Annabeth," she said darkly. "Who is he? Why did he warn us?"

"He's my cousin," Annabeth said, defensively. "He's the son of Frey, but he's not going to hurt-" Magnus woke up.

"What?" He demanded stupidly. "What happened?"

Annabeth looked grim. "They took her." She stated. "They took Aglaia."

* * *

An emergency council was convened on Olympus.

Artemis strode in, bleeding ichor from a number of wounds, followed by her attendants and several demigod campers.

Annabeth had told Magnus and the others to run for it. Even though they were innocent, once Zeus and the other Olympians learned that a son of Frey was nearby and a son of Freya (albeit by a dwarf) and a daughter of Loki, they would insist on taking them hostage in exchange for Aglaia' safe return.

Aglaia herself wouldn't want that. She had managed to keep them from entering the city and camp, had helped many campers, nymphs, satyrs and Hunters through but she had been captured: kidnapped by Freya and Loki on Odin's orders.

Thor himself was gone.

He flew to Stark Tower.

"Hey, Thunder-head, what's goin' on?" Tony asked. Thor ignored him and he looked grim, lightning still flickering on his hammer.

"My father has gone mad." He announced. "He has decided to go to war with Olympus."

They stared at him. "WHAT?!" Nick Fury stood up.

Thor didn't even blink. "They attacked the demigods of Olympus on their territory, killing some nature spirits and the attendants of the goddess Artemis. Artemis herself was injured. They then took the princess."

"The princess?" Natasha looked aghast. "Princess Aglaia?" Rhodes sounded incredulous. "Are you sure?"

"Quite certain," Thor said. "They've done it. My father- and all of Asgard has broken the agreement between our kind and Olympus. Soon there will be war. And Midgard will turn into a battle ground."

They looked aghast.

* * *

"They. Did. _WHAT?!"_ Poseidon roared with rage like they had never seen him.

Zeus was the same. His eyes narrowed. "Odin 'All-Father' and Asgard have broken their promises to Olympus. The peace which existed between us since the discovery of our different kinds has been broken. The Asgardian warriors and gods have attacked and slain not only nymphs and satyrs, but the Huntresses of Artemis and the children of the Olympian and Minor gods. They injured a goddess of our kind and kidnapped a demigoddess to take back to Asgard. This means one thing." Zeus summoned his Master Bolt. The weapon flew into his hand, crackling and flashing, booming with thunder which echoed all around them.

" _War."_

The Olympian council looked grim, each of them gazing at Zeus with anger, even rage in their eyes.

Poseidon gripped his trident.

The demigods stood below. "So we'll make them pay?" Annabeth demanded, her grey eyes flashing. "We'll bring her back?"

Poseidon breathed deeply. He slammed his trident on the ground. Sure enough a minor- but still scary- earthquake sounded below on earth.

The demigods below looked eager and no less enraged. In fact they looked extremely p***ed off.

"I say we do it." Mizuki, daughter of Apollo, suddenly spoke. Her normally cold blue-black eyes were flashing with heat. "She didn't deserve this. None of them; nymphs, satyrs, Hunters and campers deserved it. We had some Roman campers too. They were also killed. Aglaia- _our_ friend, our sister who built _our_ city and protected us, and shielded us in every way she could- even the tiniest ones who couldn't do anything, she was like a mother to them! I want her back. And I want Asgard to pay!" She spat.

"I agree." Will Solace stepped up with Nico di Angelo. "They deserve to pay fort what they've done. And we're not leaving her in _their_ hands." Nico agreed, his black eyes dangerous and menacing.

"Well, that's been said." Leo jumped up. "Horn-heads messed with us. Horn-heads took Aglaia. They deserve to pay. We're bringing her back home."

Annabeth stepped forwards with Percy. Piper looked at Jason, her eyes flashing with rage and grief. "I agree." She stated. She turned her raging eyes to the gods. "I want to bring her back, safe at home with us. They had absolutely no right to take her without anyone's consent. She was my friend, she was my sister. And she was our refuge. Without her, millions of us would have died already." The demigods shouted their agreement in a cacophony of war cries.

Zeus looked alarmed.

"I think it's time we taught them a lesson they'll never forget." Katie Gardner spat. Her sister Miranda was by her side. The Stoll brothers grinned nastily. "Time for payback! And to bring her home!" Travis said and Connor agreed completely.

"The home she's built- for _us."_ That was Miranda.

"They should die," Alex stated, suddenly speaking up. "Asgardians can die. We know this."

Everyone turned towards him. His eyes were flashing with rage.

"Nearly everything I've ever cared for and loved has been taken from me," he said quietly. "And always, no one ever thinks twice. Just as they didn't look back when they took her, no monster has ever been filled with regret, my mother certainly didn't feel a thing when she did what she did. And now I think it's time I say, we've had _enough._ Time to give them a taste of their own medicine, and to teach them the true meaning of pain."

Clarisse grinned. She exchanged glances at Chris. "Then we're all in agreement."

Zeus stood up. "Be warned," he stated. "These are matters we may resolve by diplomacy ourselves."

"DIPLOMACY!" That was Poseidon. "They attacked _your_ daughter, killed her attendants and several of our children! Kidnapped _MINE!"_ He was filled with more rage. "And you suggest we… NEGOTIATE WITH THESE FORSAKEN LIARS AND TRAITORS?!" He was actually shaking with rage.

Zeus did not take his eyes off the demigods in front of him, or more specifically, Alex.

But Alex's eyes flashed with lightning like the Master Bolt. He didn't see his father.

"They are _gods,"_ he reminded softly.

Alex took a deep breath. He looked at Percy, at Jason and Piper, at Annabeth, Mizuki, Drypetis, Will and Eleana, Nico, Clarisse, Chris, the Stoll brothers, Katie and Miranda. At Lou Ellen who was filled with more rage than she had ever imagined.

"Then I think we can take them on." Percy said, all of a sudden. His eyes were like Greek Fire. Unstoppable. And a terrible burning raged within them. "After all… They've messed with my sister. They've messed with my Fatal Flaw. And as sure as Tartarus, I am going to make them _pay._

"They'll never forget this. Ever. That's the last time any immortal will ever mess with my family again." He drew Riptide and looked at them all.

The others roared in approval.

Percy Jackson had spoken. There was no going back. The Heroes of Olympus- including their greatest one- were going to war with Asgard.

There was no hesitation or regret in Alex's eyes. Suddenly he knew if the Agóna didn't create a hero within him, they sure as hell created a monster.

And he was going to unleash it.

* * *

"The Mist is working quickly, I must return to Asgard," Thor declared.

"Now, wait just a minute!" Tony interrupted.

"What does Odin want with Princess Aglaia? A Greek demigod?" Steve questioned.

"He believes that she is Freya's immortal daughter. And therefore with her we can save Asgard and the rest of the Nine Realms." Thor stated. "Not just our power but the nine worlds. Without the power and support of Freya's daughters they are fading and so are their people. Idunn, goddess of harvests, Freya's daughter who grows the golden apples that sustain the immortality of the Aesir and Vanir. Nanna, was the wife of my brother, Balder and goddess of romantic love and beauty, Sjöfn the goddess of affection, Snotra, goddess of wisdom, hospitality and patient restraint, Var goddess of oaths, treaties and agreements, and Sigyn," Thor paused. "Loki's wife. The goddess of faithfulness and loyalty."

"Whoa, hold up a sec," Tony held up his hands. "He's married? Loki dug up some goddess chick?"

Thor ignored him. "It was Sigyn's demise that prompted Loki to… Change." He sounded uncomfortable. "In her other aspect, her body is soulless. She has no spirit."

"Hnoss sees into the far-future and warns of threats to come. So does Gersemi. They are the goddesses of Beauty and foresight- more foresight with Hnoss. Gersemi is associated with war more than love, though she has that capacity. They are said to be so beautiful, all brilliant treasures are named after them. Gersemi was the most beautiful of Freya's daughters. She attracted the attention of my father's son, my brother the god Vidar. But she loved Tyr, my brother, god of war whose courage surpasses even mine." The Avengers looked stunned. "Without the daughters of Freya, everything is dying. Idunn was the goddess of harvests who sustains immortality. Nothing grows on Asgard and Vanaheim and the rest of the Nine Worlds begin to rot and die. Var is the goddess of oaths and agreements. No one keeps their word, they always go back and even swearing by your troth may not be as powerful as people imagine it to be. Snotra being the goddess of hospitality, wisdom and patience… Well, we can imagine when those start to die. Along with affection, her sister Sjöfn's domain. Familial love starts to count for nothing without her. Nanna being the goddess of physical attraction and romantic love, that domain starts to die. No children are born, even the fish in the sea do not spawn. Sigyn is the goddess of marital fidelity and loyalty. I can't imagine what it is like if everyone loses all sense of loyalty, especially in marriage." He looked at them. "And without Hnoss or Gersemi, everything starts to fade. All light disappears. Every flower, every gem fades and loses their lustre. The stars in the sky vanish. The future cannot be seen and warnings given. Gersemi's battle prowess is also terribly missed." He took a shaky breath.

"Freya being their mother oversees all, but it is comparable to-"

"A General Practitioner," Natasha guessed. "Doing a surgeon's job."

"Exactly." Thor nodded. "Without them everything falls apart and dies. We only have enough of their domains and responsibilities- including the golden apples, to keep things this far. But without them there is assuredly Ragnarök. The ending of the universe."

The Avengers and Fury looked stunned.

"But… What does Princess Aglaia have to do with this?" Fury demanded.

"As I said, they believe she is one of Freya's daughters: Gersemi if I am not mistaken." Thor shook his head.

"But she's Poseidon's daughter," Tony interjected.

"A Greek Olympian demigoddess," Thor looked at him. "I tried to reason with Freya. And Loki."

"Loki?!" They demanded.

"He's alive. And apparently he's even following my father's orders. I know he will because there's one thing he wants back more than anything in the universe. More than even power. His wife."

"Shoot," Natasha murmured.

"And he's willing to go through any price to get her back," Thor muttered. "That's why he's been doing this! I should have seen him at it! It was easy- all of it. Too easy!"

"Um, sorry what's too easy?" Tony asked.

"The star-skeleton deities," Thor began, his temper rising. "Dagon. The Celtic gods that the son of Zeus said he faced. The Aztec gods. Loki was behind this. He manipulated those various gods so that we would find it easier to defeat them."

"I wouldn't call it easy," Tony objected. "Sure it wasn't all out-hard but-" he trailed off, under Steve's look.

"He tricked them into trusting him but he helped the demigods and possibly he even helped us without us knowing it," Thor continued. "Why? Because he knows that with them Asgard will never be able to reclaim Freya's daughter Gersemi, or so Loki thinks. He truly believes the princess is her."

"And is she?" Natasha interrupted. "Is she Gersemi?"

"I-" Thor paused. "There is a resemblance," he admitted hesitantly. "Except for the eyes. Underneath the mask they do look alike. More similar than twins."

The Avengers and Fury all looked at each other.

"Now wait a minute," Natasha began. "Why is Loki so desperate to get this goddess back? You said he wanted his wife."

"I agree," Steve turned back to Thor. "No offence or anything, but we know what Loki's like. If he loves his wife the way you said he does, than he'll want her back and only her."

"So what happened to them?" Wanda suddenly asked. "What happened to the goddesses, Freya's daughters?"

Thor paused for a moment. "I do not know. It has never been made clear to the rest of Asgard. All we know is that Balder lost his wife Nanna due to murder. He does not speak about it and refuses to, but always mourns her. Sigyn's death was also a mystery. Even Loki does not understand or know why and how she disappeared."

"Wait, she disappeared?" Natasha asked, confused. "How does he know she died?"

Thor looked glum. "Her soul. Her other aspect survives but the soul is gone. Lost. She looks nothing like herself without her soul. The other Loki knows. So therefore this Loki has sensed it."

"Wait," Clint looked sick. "Her _soul?"_

"Yes, I've already said that," Thor said, somewhat bemused. "The others began disappearing. Gersemi was the last to die. And die she did. I was not there being on Jötunheim at that time, but Tyr was. He went into a berserker's rage and grief." Thor said quietly. "So did Vidar. He had already lost one wife."

"Back on track," Natasha interrupted the silence. "Why that goddess? Why is Loki after her? And how is he still alive?"

Thor was frustrated. "I don't know!" He declared, furiously. He turned around. "I have to convince my father to return her and Olympus not to declare war! It may be futile, but I must try." He whirled Mjölnir and flew up to the skies.

* * *

Aglaia was in a warm, dark place. Honestly, she didn't know where she went. Or cared. It was warm and it was soft.

But then the dreams began. Oh yeah, the dreams. Same one as before.

She started to toss and turn. Even shake. She wanted it to end. Percy…

Her eyes flew open.

Sunlight streamed into the room. Aglaia blinked, and sat up.

She was on one of the softest, most luxurious beds she had ever lain upon and _that_ was saying something. The sheets were so soft and smooth they were like down feathers themselves, or silk. She looked around.

The bed was a four-poster canopy with drapes that could cross the entire bed if need be. The heavy fabric were in emerald and pale lilac shades. The room itself was massive, with crystal chandeliers of a unique design that she had never seen in a palace or hotel on earth. On the left side was a handsome mantelpiece elegantly carved of pure white marble and a roaring fire in the grate. Heavy silver candlesticks and lamps hung above them with flames that didn't actually resemble fire.

Gingerly she stood, her wariness increasing, and her sense of dread.

There was a delicate writing desk and a chair, a bathroom with mosaic tiles depicting mermaids and such, a brass tub and brass-framed mirror.

Another room lead to a walk-in-wardrobe the size of a hall. One could not imagine the amount of lavish clothing, shoes and accessories found inside.

Her trepidation and sense of unease increasing, Aglaia thought back on what had happened.

Freya. Freya and Loki had kidnapped her. She cursed herself. She knew Loki was up to something, especially as he was _considerate_ enough to use the Infinity Stones for her benefit, and Greece's. But this…

Loki had planned on kidnapping her from the start? Aglaia gritted her teeth. Why?

 _Because he thinks I'm some Norse goddess, Freya's daughter_ , Aglaia thought. _But why would_ he _be in it?_ _For Freya? I doubt it, he has to get some seriously good deal out of it._

Aglaia scowled. She touched her wrist. She still had her charm bracelet.

She drew a blade. If she was disarmed- providing she wasn't killed- the weapon would immediately return to the bracelet.

She was going to demand answers.

Loki and the _Einherjar_ said that this was done on Odin's orders.

And she would find out _why._

* * *

"Has she woken?" Odin asked, benignly.

"Yes, All-Father, she has." The Valkyrie replied. Odin nodded. "Good. Thank you. You may leave us. See to Asgard's defences."

"Yes, my king." The Valkyrie left.

Then thunder and lightning appeared out of nowhere, and Thor stormed in- literally.

"Where is she?" He demanded.

Odin regarded his son. "Thor," he began warily.

"You have taken a child of Olympus," he said angrily. "Do you not know what this means? You? You lectured me about the disaster the war with the Frost Giants would cause but it is nothing- _nothing_ \- compared to the terror that will be unleashed upon the Realms by Olympus and Asgard warring!" He shouted.

Odin regarded him in silence. "Do you not think I know?" He asked quietly. "Do you believe that I would do this on a mere whim? Without good reason? Look around you! Asgard is dying!" He waved a rough hand, gesturing around Asgard.

"Which is why we are not ready for war!" Thor declared.

"We have time," Odin stated. "They too are not ready for war. The demigods of Olympus will seek to bring her back, as she means so much to them, and her brother is their greatest hero. So they will prepare themselves. The gods of Olympus will not let their children go to war against gods without them. We must prepare while we can."

"Then why not tell them," Thor pressed. "Why not _tell_ the Olympians why we took her?"

"Don't be so foolish boy!" Odin barked. "Do you think that Poseidon will see reason once he hears his favoured daughter has been kidnapped by the Asgardians? Do you think Zeus will listen to reason?" He banged his spear Gungnir on the ground. The spear's booming noise echoed around the great hall. "And admitting such things? Showing weakness is a sure way to get destroyed, faster than we can imagine

"Then is war a better alternative?" Thor ground his teeth. "Is war not a way to be destroyed?"

Odin nearly sagged, wearily. "Your brother acted on my orders," he said bluntly. "All of Asgard has heard about the princess, and seen the resemblance between her and the goddess Gersemi."

"But she is _Poseidon's_ child!" Thor burst out. "And a mortal woman's. Not Freya's!"

"She has the same genetic code," A voice interrupted. It was Eir, goddess of healing in Asgard. "There can be no doubt. Her cells-" she trailed off nervously under Thor's incredulous gaze.

"Everything points to Aglaia, daughter of Poseidon as being Gersemi, daughter of Freya."

"But she is half-mortal!" Thor burst out. "How can she possibly be Freya's once-immortal daughter who is now dead?!"

"Genes are unique," Eir said finally. "When the exact same genetic material reappear in the exact same order… Well, it is what other cultures may refer to as reincarnation. Rebirth."

Thor stared. "But among us there is no such thing. Souls go to Valhalla or Folkvanger is they died a valiant and noble death. They are entrapped in Ran's net if they drown or find themselves in Hel if they die a dishonourable death. There is no rebirth among our kind."

"Until now." Frey admitted.

"And how can they be the same, if she is only half-mortal?"

"Her ancestor was Sigurd Snake-in-the-Eye," Someone stated. More people were in the hall, than he initially thought, being so distracted by his rage. "Sigurd himself the son of the mighty Ragnar Lothbrok descendant of the Yngling dynasty of Frey's line, and Áslaug daughter of Sigurd the Dragon-slayer, Fafnir's bane and a scion of the All-Father's line himself. She also carries Freya's blood through her maternal great-grandmother, among others. She carries Poseidon's blood as his daughter, the only one publicly recognised out of his brood to have been borne by a mortal woman. She is a descendant of Aphrodite from her great-grandmother and of Zeus numerous times through her ancestry: Perseus, Heracles, Alexander the Great. Due to the intermarriage of royal lines on Midgard nearly all of whom are descended from gods from various pantheons, the result is something rather… Unique. Extraordinary. Breathtaking and powerful. That she also has the same code as Gersemi is… Remarkable in itself. She is the goddess reborn. And she is more powerful than ever before."

"Exactly." Odin stood. "And because of that, she will bring back the other daughters of Freya."

Thor stared. _"How?"_

"Cloning, some may call it. Her genes and the genes saved from Freya's other daughters. We don't need Gersemi now, but _they_ may be brought back to life."

Thor shook his head. "But it is… Insane." He blurted. "They will not be the same. _She_ is not the same."

"Not yet. But she will be." Odin stated.

Thor found that he had nothing to say. "Where is she then?" He demanded.

"Right here." Aglaia stood, everyone turned sharply, staring, even gaping at her.

"That's your plan?" She asked, incredulously. "I'm not her!"

Thor breathed out a sigh. He went to Aglaia. "Come," he shook his head. "It's no use." But Aglaia wrenched her hand away.

"Do you… You have no idea what you've done!" She shouted. "I've been having these dreams- these prophecies. I didn't understand what they meant then but now I do!"

"Come," Thor said again. "It's no use." He said bitterly. "They will not be persuaded."

Odin sighed. "For all it's worth, it was never my intention nor my desire to have war between us and your kin. What we did… We did because we must."

Aglaia looked aghast.

"You've turned me into this," she whispered. "You've made me an accessory for your own and their destruction. The destruction and horrors unleashed upon everyone and everything I have ever loved or cared about! You've created the Second Trojan War!"

She froze. "And I'm-" she stammered. _"I'm_ Helen. That's what she meant. I've started this. And everyone I love and care for will die because of me if they haven't already. I'm the Second Helen. And I've caused the another Trojan War."

* * *

 **And now we know. The title says it all.**


	20. Chapter 20

**To all my readers: I am _SO,_ _SOOOOO,_ SORRY I WASN'T ABLE TO UPDATE SOONER! THIS CHAPTER WAS _HARD!_**

 **Before I commence, there is one person I would like to thank:**

 **To Black Lance: YOU ARE THE MOST AWESOME, MOST AMAZING AND AWE-INSPIRING PERSON EVER! I COULDN'T HAVE DONE IT WITHOUT YOU! NOT ONLY YOUR IDEAS WHICH WERE REALLY REFRESHING AND INSPIRATIONAL, BUT YOU GOT ME WRITING AGAIN! I REALLY COULDN'T HAVE DONE IT WIHTOUT YOU! YOU ARE _BEYOND_ AWESOME! THREE CHEERS FOR YOU!**

 **To Aquafin: I'm sorry to keep you waiting! I _really_ , really am! But here it is, and thank you!**

 **To 2NE1ANGEL: I'm so, so, _SOOOOO_ sorry! I hope this is worth it though!**

 **To Guest Reviewer: Which part?**

 **To sid.kush32: Yeah, I'm sorry about that. The genetic code thing is necessary, though and will lead to juicier and more exciting parts! Alex just needs to get some things cleared up, and I promise his rage will be useful for the demigods. As for Zeus, yeah it's a little out of character, but Alex is the son he feels the worst about. He knows what his son has suffered, and Alex's opinion about him was as high as his opinion of his mortal parent. It worsened after he realised his father was the all-powerful king of the gods. In fact, he likes to pretend his father doesn't exist at times, and has a worse opinion of him than Hephaestus has of Hera. Zeus is painfully aware of this, and can't dispute that, and he tries so desperately hard to compensate his son for all that, even though he knows perfectly well he can't. He's willing for Olympus to look weak, and himself, even in times of war to save Alex from more pain, but when Alex is insistent, he's going to support him.**

 **He's going to go on a rampage which is going to be unleashed. He has this bitter resentment and hatred, even though he cuts off from feeling things about his father (either that or hate him like Luke did) he's still haunted and angry. To him gods are just selfish to the point of punishing innocent people just because of association and using their own children as pawns, putting them in serious danger, not just abandoning them. The reason he hasn't turned against Olympus is because it's against his morals that were taught by his grandparents, his adoptive father and the priest who also mentored him as well as Aglaia: to commit patricide and put innocent lives at risk, which would happen if he tries to overthrow Olympus. But all these people and his sister are now dead. What's holding him back? Little, very little. Zeus does sound all ready for war, but he's more than willing to consider diplomacy now that Alex makes his thoughts known on the matter.**

 **I hope your exams went well!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : I don't own PJO/HoO or Avengers. That's Rick Riordan and Marvel.**

* * *

Asgard's War Council commenced.

All throughout, Frey, the Norse god of Fertility, General of Vanaheim and Lord of Alfheim was shaking his head.

"This… This is treachery itself," he sounded disgusted. "This is not what we as a pantheon stand for. Our values have always been strength and honour above all. And this would definitely cost us potential allies."

Freya said nothing, merely studied the holographic images of the Nine Realms before them, illuminated on the table.

Odin frowned. Loki was silent for a while. Vanaheim's image glowed with along with Asgard's.

"As disturbing as it is, do you really think we have much of a choice?" He challenged. "We've all heard the legends, the great deeds of this one Hero of Olympus. Do we really stand a chance winning against them and gaining back the goddesses in time to halt Ragnarök with Perseus Jackson at our tails, demanding our blood in retribution for his sister?"

It was as if something more deadly than lightning had struck them all. Odin closed his remaining eye.

"He is right." He said wearily. His age was all too evident, even among the other gods. "With Perseus Jackson, Asgard and Vanaheim stand little or no chance of survival, let alone victory. But we also have no chance of killing him."

"We have the Infinity Stones," Loki slowly said.

Frey's eyes bugged but before he could recover from this shock, a sudden rush of wind and storm blew inside the room, which was astounding because it was closed to all elements. The wind seemed to moan and wail like a thousand tormented souls from Helheim or the Fields of Punishment, or whatever horrific afterlife there was for the damned. Then out of the shadows, three figures appeared.

Three women. They were paler than snow despite being beautiful, they were as blank as a pile of snow. They wore hooded cloaks of grey, pale like a dream of death, trailing behind and all around them, a shroud of fog that made even the gods, just by looking at them, feel or imagine the numbness of death of their bodies, organs and blood withering and freezing, or drying and disappearing, while their souls fled to some dark refuge. It was truly a terrible, terrifying thing to be in the presence of the Three Norns, the ones whom even gods held no power over.

"The Infinity Stones shall not be used," They said at the exact same time. "They are not to used in the war against immortals and their children."

Odin stood straight, but Tyr beat him to it. "But why?" He demanded. His fist clenched around the hilt of his sword. "Should the Olympians come, with Perseus Jackson and Poseidon at their head?"

"We repeat," their voices soft, disembodied and resonating, turning their insides to something colder than the ice of Jötunheim or the mists of Helheim. "The Stones are not to be used."

The Norns bowed in unison and stepped back into the shadows. The winds wailed and moaned as if seeing the oncoming horror and destruction, and more souls fleeing, before everything again fell silent.

Odin bowed his head. "Loki is right. Although we cannot use the Stones, in this we may have no choice. Perseus Jackson's loved ones are his weakness. Capture them, but do not harm them. We will use them to force Perseus Jackson to swear on the River Styx as the oaths of our world no longer bind as much as they once did- to swear not to wage war against us."

* * *

Percy was flaming mad. No, mad would be a stupid, meek understatement compared to what he was feeling. He'd faced Tartarus. He'd endured having his mother, his best friend, his brother, his girlfriend, and numerous others taken from him or placed in danger. He'd faced Kronos, Gaea, numerous enemies, Titans and Giants alike: Porphyrion, Polybotes, Alcyoneus, Enceladus, Ephialtes and Otis, Periboia and Hyperion, Iapetus- before he became Bob- Atlas, freaking Tartarus himself in physical form, Luke who became Kronos and so much more.

But this… This was it. This was the icing on the cake, the last straw. He was ready to _murder._

The seas seemed to respond to his mood, or maybe it was his father's. He could no longer tell the difference, or cared. Or maybe it was Kymopoleia, their father would have told her right now. He had no doubt she would be feeling the same thing. They'd been close.

Percy reappeared in New York City. Storm clouds were brewing up ahead. He needed to check on his parents and other little sister. He had to inform them he was going to war. And nothing they could do could stop him.

This time, he was more than happy to do it.

His mom's apartment wasn't too far off. In fact, he was there before he knew it.

He knocked on the door. "Mom? Paul?" He called out. "Anyone home?" Frowning, he pushed the door open.

Percy froze at the sight in front of him..

"Perseus Jackson," One of the Einherjar spoke.

"What…" Percy froze. He growled and drew Riptide. "WHAT. Are you doing here? In my mom's apartment?"

One of the Valkyries, quick as a flash, withdrew a shining silver knife, which she pressed against Sally's throat. His mother's eyes widened in alarm and she tried to speak through the gag.

Paul yelled something which was muffled and struggled to break free. But he was bound, they all were, though mercifully, his little sister was unconscious and didn't have to see the whole thing.

Percy felt his blood pressure rocket to the skies, its heat hotter and stronger than lava or magma in the earth's core. He gripped Riptide tighter.

"Let them go," he growled. "And maybe I won't consider cutting you all down."

The Valkyrie pressed her knife tighter against his mother's throat.

"Peace." The Einherjar leader spoke. "We're here on Odin's behalf. Withdraw your forces, and all plans to attack, swear by the River Styx, your sacred source of oaths and vows, not to attack us, and we will set your mother, stepfather and younger half-sister free."

Percy's grip only tightened. "Are you going to bring my sister Aglaia back."

"You are in no position to negotiate right now."

Percy's eyes flashed like Greek Fire. "Then I suppose I can't consider, can I? Mrs. O'Leary!"

 _"ARROOFF!"_ Before any of them knew what was happening, a wall of darkness slammed into the Norse warriors and knocked several Einherjar and Valkyries down.

"Mom!" Percy shouted. "Mrs. O'Leary- get them!"

Percy's trusty hellhound growled when she saw them bound and gagged. One Valkyrie cursed and they all drew their weapons, but Percy was ahead of them.

Grabbing a nearby lamp, he threw the object to a Valkyrie holding them, and leapt forwards. The Einherjar leader's eyes widened but he barely had time to raise his weapon before Percy slashed him in half.

The nearest Einherjar attacked but Percy stabbed him in the gut. Mrs. O'Leary growled and picked up a Valkyrie in her mouth. The immortal shieldmaiden screamed as she sank her teeth into her and growled like with a chew toy. The other Valkyries shouted and yelled, drawing their weapons, but Mrs. O'Leary threw the injured Valkyrie into two of them and shadow-travelled.

She slammed into an Einherjar that was about to attack Percy.

Percy was duelling and taking out the immortal warriors like in a video game. He blocked and parried one blow, ducked beneath another warrior's blade, kicked the first and second guys from behind and slashed them there. He spun around before anyone could blink and stabbed a guy from under his chin, right into his skull. The guy's eyes bugged and Percy withdrew to slash another Einherjar, barely catching a Valkyrie in time and slashing her stomach.

"Mrs. O'Leary- heel!" He shouted. "Get them out of here!"

Mrs. O'Leary growled in consent. She barrelled forwards, knocking several warriors off their feet, before she shadow-travelled barely missing a few thrown spears and knives, and grabbed the Einherjar and Valkyries holding Percy's family, throwing them at their comrades, before biting and wrenching their ropes off.

"Paul- get them out of here!" Percy shouted. He kicked a warrior in the gut, beheaded an Einherjar, and ducked a Valkyrie's axe-blow, spinning to take her head off along with another charging warrior.

"Need some help?" A familiar, Irish-accented voice sounded. Alex had appeared, lightning crackling around him, along with Mizuki, daughter of Apollo.

"Be my guest," Percy growled. "Just give my family a path to get away. Alex drew his Imperial Gold sword. Mizuki drew several weapons including her katana.

Together, they charged.

Alex flew- literally- while Mizuki withdrew several shurikens and spun sideways in the air, releasing them as they spun, whirling and taking down several approaching Einherjar.

She landed on the ground, ducking while a warrior charged, slashing him with her katana, stabbing a Valkyrie in the gut before a second had passed, and then slicing another Valkyrie's legs off, and turning her attention to a charging Einherjar.

An arc of lightning flew from Alex's outstretched hand and Imperial Gold sword, striking several warriors down. The bravest- or the most foolish- tried to attack him, but Alex blasted him back with a shockwave made of wind. He released another wave that knocked more warriors off their feet. That was before he decided to kill them.

Blocking blows, slashing them beneath, hacking them down, blocking another blow only to stab the unfortunate guy in the gut, and beheading someone who was coming forwards, Alex was on a roll. So was Percy. His eyes were flaming mad. Like twin orbs of Greek Fire, threatening to set everything ablaze. He threw up a fallen couch, threw Riptide into a warrior, rolled forwards, retrieved it, slashed another guy, beheaded another one, slashed a Valkyrie, stabbed one, shoved them from behind, and more.

* * *

In the end only one Einherjar was left alive. And that was only because Mizuki persuaded the two of them he would be useful. The others had evaporated- not like monsters, but literally fading into thin air, into nothing when they were killed. Them and the Valkyries. They would be resurrected again, no doubt.

"Don't kill him." She advised him. "We need him."

Alex looked down a dangerous light in his eyes, at the Einherjar who was now bound. Percy's parents and sister were thankfully safe. Mrs. O'Leary had taken them to the island of the children of Poseidon.

Percy sheathed Riptide. "We need to have a serious _talk_ with the Avengers."

"But first, interrogation time." Alex kicked the Einherjar.

He ripped the gag from the man's mouth.

"Tell me," he said in a deadly-quiet voice. "Just what were you doing here? In Percy's mother's apartment?" Even though Percy knew, he said nothing, his eyes brighter than normal

The Einherjar glared at him. "Oh, if there's one thing you can trust about me, it's not to get on my bad side even more than you already have," Alex promised him softly.

"What were you trying to do with my parents and sister?" Percy said through gritted teeth. "You were trying to capture or kill them- why?! What else are you planning?"

"I don't answer to Olympic Half-breeds!" The man hissed. Alex sighed. He was about to send countless volts of lightning but Percy beat him to it. With a savage, animal scream, Percy grabbed the man and slammed him against the wall so hard that it broke behind him. He threw the man on the floor and then picked him up, threw him to the granite-topped bench and slammed him repeatedly there.

"TELL US!" He screamed. "YOU KIDNAPPED _MY_ SISTER, YOU THINK YOU CAN COME IN _MY_ HOME AND CAPTURE _MY_ MOTHER, MY STEPFATHER _AND_ LITTLE SISTER?! TELL ME _NOW!"_ The last word was so intense and so savage in its sheer fury that Mizuki just knew the mortals would be screaming in terror.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" Percy screamed at him. "WHAT ELSE ARE THEY PLANNING? WHAT IS THAT ONE-EYED FILTHY B***** SON OF A W**** SENT YOU?! WHICH FILTHY SCUM-"

"Do not insult the All-Father!" Now the man was screaming. "He was the one who sent me! Him and the rest of them, including Loki!"

"Why?" Mizuki demanded before Percy or Alex could say anything more.

"All they wanted was to force you to swear on the Styx not to wage war on Asgard!" The man snarled. "That was all he wanted."

Percy's eyes- like Greek Fire- narrowed and looked even more dangerous.

"You come here, kidnap Aglaia his sister, then you try to kidnap his mother, stepfather and sister?" Alex's eyes narrowed. "As if Asgardian filth could possibly get even lower."

Percy slammed Riptide's hilt on the guy's head.

"We don't treat our prisoners of war like this, Percy." Mizuki warned. "It is against the laws of New Athens and Camp Half-Blood and all the gods of Olympus."

"I don't CARE!" Not anymore.

He was heading to the Avengers' tower. "Get him to New Athens!" He barked, heading out. "Better yet, get him to New Rome! They'll never know where we took him!" And the Romans might not have the same laws. But he decided there was one thing he needed to do first. He untied his mother, stepfather and sister and decided to go to the island that his father had helpfully provided them with.

* * *

"Percy!" His mother was hysterical. "What- what was that? What's going on?"

The three demigods were silent. Alex exchanged loaded glanced with Mizuki.

Percy took a deep breath. He held out his hands. "Mom," he began.

"No Percy!" His mom was _definitely_ hysterical. "Who were those guys? What did they want with you and us?"

"They're the Einherjar," Alex said quietly.

"The- what?" Sally was confused. Despite taking mythology very seriously ever since she met Poseidon she had never heard the term before.

"Wait," Paul spoke up. "Aren't those- aren't those the spirits from Norse mythology? Of the valiant dead? The ones who died a heroic death in battle and were taken to Valhalla to feast and train and await the coming of Ragnarök- the ending of the Norse universe- to fight alongside Odin?"

Percy's and Alex's faces twisted with loathing at the very mention of Odin. "Yes," Alex spat. "The same ones."

"What were they doing there?" Sally's eyes were wide.

"The Norse gods, save for Thor, and the Greek and Roman gods are at war now," Mizuki said. She was trying to keep them calm. "They attacked Olympian territory, including Camp Half-Blood and New Athens. They killed some campers, nature spirits and the Huntresses of Artemis. They also kidnapped Aglaia."

"Aglaia?" Sally gasped. She gaped at her son. "They took your sister?"

Percy's eyes hardened and his fists clenched. Alex gritted his teeth. "Yes." Percy replied shortly.

"Oh, baby- honey," Sally softened. "Percy, I'm so sorry."

Percy looked away. He couldn't handle this right now. Not when he failed her and got his mortal family in such danger.

"The Olympians are preparing for war against the Asgardians," he said shortly, still not meeting his mother's eyes. "They know I'm the Hero of Olympus twice over. And that Aglaia's my sister, so naturally, I'd go after her."

"Along with everybody else in New Athens, and even New Rome," Mizuki piped in. "They want revenge. Many of us lost family and close friends."

"So they came over to your apartment. I don't know how they know where you live- Aglaia once told me it must have been Heimdall. He's the Norse god that can see everything that's going on in the Nine Realms- to try to threaten me using you guys, make me swear not to wage war against Asgard." Percy continued. "Well, they've failed," he said bitterly.

"I'm going with Olympus. In fact, I'm _leading_ them to war this time."

Sally's eyes nearly fell from her head. So did Paul's. "Percy-" Sally gasped.

"No, mom." Percy said quietly and slowly. "I failed her. I couldn't save her. To make things even worse, they know that I'd do anything for you guys." His grieving, emerald eyes looked up at his mother's, then Paul's. "They know I'd do anything to save you. So I put you guys in danger." Percy inhaled.

"This is the island that Dad gave me and Aglaia once," Percy continued quietly. "The island's surrounded by wards. It's populated by nymphs mostly. No monsters, but demigods and Chiron along with satyrs, centaurs and other creatures if they're invited. Dad and Hecate have strengthened the wards. You'll be safe here until the war's over. Until then, we'll manipulate the Mist, so you don't lose your jobs and school. You can stay here, and then go back to New York. A portal will appear once it's safe. You have everything you need and can possibly want over here. After that, if I come back…" Percy paused. He pursed his lips.

"You might not see me as much."

"WHAT?!' Sally gasped, as if she was having a heart-attack. "Percy, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that _I'm_ the one who did this to you." He turned his anguished, agonised eyes at his mother and stepfather. "You guys had a good life that you built together- a _child."_ His green eyes were imploring, pleading for them not to make this any harder than it had to be. "And she has her whole life ahead of her.

"You can't stop that, not even for me." He paused again.

"Everyone knows my personal weakness is my loyalty," he spoke again. "I'd do anything for the ones I care about, even for the innocents I don't know, but feel compelled to save." He stated. "Remember the Minotaur? How you were taken when I was twelve, and I went to the Underworld to retrieve you? Kronos was behind all that. And then Grover was taken to the Sea of Monsters- I snuck out of camp to save him. Then Annabeth was taken-" his voice was beginning to choke up. "And that's when I was told. Athena told me: my fatal flaw is personal loyalty. To save a friend, a family member, I'd sacrifice the world. I turned down godhood because it would mean leaving Annabeth and you guys behind. But you guys are associated with me and I just keep coming back or you keep coming to visit. This only proves the point. Gaea was willing to bet on my loyalty being my weakness, same as Kronos. I can't take that risk again- not with you, not with Paul, not with-" his voice choked up, just remembering his baby sister who was sleeping peacefully now.

"I'm sorry. But I have to go."

Sally gasped, as if she'd been stabbed. "Percy-" she choked out.

"Percy- wait, Percy!" Paul cried out, desperately.

Percy only shook his head. "I'll keep you updated on the war. It's safe, I suppose, if we find communications to the island. Not even the Norse gods could come here." He turned away.

* * *

Percy sat at the beach.

His mother. His sweet, caring, loving, kind mother who never gave a single thought about herself, always about others, including him. She was the one who taught him there were more important things than money, praise and power. And Aglaia reinforced that belief. She had come from a royal background, but suffered because of it. She had been a mother to many of the younger campers and a sister or a firm friend to all of them. To some she was more than that. In a crazy, power-hungry, jealous world of gods and monsters, those two had remained the calm, peaceful island that he always managed to survive in by swimming towards them, in a sea of insanity, greed, power and danger. And the Asgardians…Like Maria di Angelo, Nico and Bianca's mother, his mother would have been just another casualty. Just another necessary casualty in some eyes. A tragic waste of good life in others. And his baby sister…

She could never understand. His mother. Didn't understand how he felt, how weak and useless, and how enraged because he couldn't do anything! They took his sister who gave him a new life, a new meaning and was always there for him to rely and lean on. They killed his friends, who looked up to him as a leader and a hero. They tried to take his mother who had always protected him, even at the expense of her own safety, who had nurtured and loved him more than anyone, and Paul who had been a great friend, a protector and provider to them all, who was loyal and supported them even in bad times. And his other little sister who saw him as her hero before she even knew he wanted to punish them. Badly.

Percy tried to breathe normally. His rage went up. It wasn't anger now, it was rage. They'd taken his sister. They'd killed his friends and family, ripped his sister from safety and took her worlds away to Asgard. They'd almost killed his mortal family.

And to think he didn't think things could get worse than this.

Percy's fist clenched and his eyes flashed, staring out at the ocean. He could feel the earth rumbling beneath him, promising a dangerous earthquake, and the ocean churning in front of him. He kept it down. Mortals wouldn't be able to feel if anything were wrong, but he could cause a serious natural disaster if he didn't calm himself.

Grinding his teeth, Percy looked out at the distance. He looked without seeing, only feeling the ocean's power ahead of him. It's strength, it's energy, the churning and rolling of the tides, like the breathing of a giant animal, lapping against each other, the waves crashing into one another, crashing into foam against each other. The rich, teeming, vibrant life beneath the surface, deep, deep down, making the sea a richer, more glorious and beautiful place than the sky or the Underworld.

Percy closed his eyes. He tried to breathe deeply, it helped him channel and feel the sea. That always calmed him. The wards prevented anyone from coming in or going out unless they had his or his sister's permission, but Percy was able to _feel_ the ocean, the wide expanse of sea all around them...

And two people. Two powerful presences, like gods. His eyes snapped open.

No one could come in without his or his sister's permission. Even other campers needed their permission. But he could feel them. Two beings, radiating energy, powerful and ancient, like gods. Seriously powerful gods.

Percy jumped to his feet, rage back. He knew they couldn't enter but they were keeping tabs on them. Waiting to see if there were any weak spots. Watching.

Rage rocketing up again, like with fuel, Percy spun on his heel, heart and blood hammering in his ears. He quickly withdrew before they noticed him.

Whoever those scumbags were, he would deal with them later. For now, he needed to _speak_ to the Avengers.

He was going to see the Avengers.

The rage grew inside him.

Aglaia. His mother. His stepfather. His baby sister. They were all selfless, hardworking, thinking only about others. They always put _him_ first, even though he sure as Hades didn't deserve it.

His baby sister looked up to him in awe and saw him as _her_ own hero. His mother always protected him at the expense of her own life. He only needed to remember how she put up with Smelly Gabe for years, getting beaten up, enduring his stench, his insults, draining her money, all to keep him safe and give him a loving home and upbringing. Paul had been nothing but understanding, warm and welcoming. He was wonderful and good for them. And Aglaia…

Something tore up Percy's throat, rising and threatening to break free. He stifled it, clamping his mouth shut, and falling to his knees on the sound, his fist at his mouth, to stop it- whatever it was- from bubbling over and bursting. He would break. He knew he would.

It was useless. It tore from his throat in a strangled scream, choking, crying, stifling, burning, threatening to consume and destroy him from the inside out.

Aglaia. They'd taken her. He'd failed her. He'd gotten her into this mess. They'd taken her, because of _him._

Because she was his sister. And he failed. The Fates knew his flaw. Everyone did.

The gods were selfish- from all pantheons. They didn't care. No matter how good, no matter how sweet, no matter how kind, how innocent, people were like ants to them. To be crushed beneath their heel without a second's thought. That's how the Asgardians saw them…

And that was why they'd pay.

Percy's eyes, glinting and gleaming with a powerful, raging menace within them in the dark of the night, looked up. He squeezed the sand within his fist. Yes, they'd pay.

All of them. He would make Asgard burn.

Hazel once told him he was a child of Poseidon's good side. The side that would bring sailors across the seas in safety, sending dolphins to in the surface to scores of laughing children for children to play, and give fishermen their dinner before sending them home. The one that guided with a gentle hand and where people played and enjoyed themselves in and send them home safe.

And they knew his weakness. His younger sister. His fiancée. His mother. His baby sister, his stepfather, his numerous friends and warriors who all looked up to him.

If there was one thing anyone could count on, it was that he would always go after them, would always be there for them, to save them.

And the Asgardians knew it too. And they used it full-well to their advantage.

But they had no idea. They had absolutely no idea. They didn't know what Percy was capable of. They didn't know he faced Tartarus, undefeated and would do it all over again if it was what it took to bring his sister back and keep his loved ones safe.

The Asgardians thought they could use him, like Kronos and Gaea thought they could use him, pulling the strings. His loved ones were the strings, the ones he cared about. That was their advantage. He was predictable in their eyes.

 _Well, not anymore,_ Percy thought grimly. He had spent a few years in the Hellenic navy and had risen up through the ranks in record time. And if they thought they could use him anymore, his loved ones, his friends, play with his emotions like a puppet's strings, they were wrong.

Percy felt ice temper his rage. But it didn't decrease. No, it only got cold. It grew rising within him.

And soon it would explode. But for now he would have to wait. Wait for the right moment. Athena and Annabeth were right; with the right strategy, anyone could win.

Including him. He was going to make them feel, make them pay, for what they did to them.

Rage boiled over inside of him as he thought about this. Aglaia. His mother. They both were selfless, they both underwent hardships throughout his life, all because of him. Because of his mother, he wasn't the sort of guy that went about seeking attention, glory, money and power. His mom taught him that there were more important things.

Hazel didn't believe that he was a child of Poseidon's dangerous side. But Percy knew he could be. If people thought that he wasn't capable of flying into a vengeful fury like during Poseidon's worst days, when the earth quaked, hurricanes, typhoons, cyclones and sea monsters swept in and Tsunamis wreathed a path of utter destruction everywhere, they had no idea.

He would show them. Perseus. Aglaia once told him his name and the name of the first Perseus meant the Avenger or the Destroyer. And he would be both. He would show the world and the Asgardians.

* * *

Natasha was pacing and even Clint and Tony looked uneasy. Peter was flipping through some video games and Wanda was silent in contemplation.

The only Avenger missing was Thor.

"Sir!" That was FRIDAY. "Yes, FRIDAY?" Tony shouted out. "Percy Jackson is here, and wants to speak to you."

"Okay, send him up." Tony agreed.

Sure enough Percy appeared through the doors of the elevator. Steve stood up. "Easy now," he warned. "I know what the Asgardians did."

"Oh, do you?" Percy challenged. "They took _my_ sister, killed some of _my_ friends from the Greek and Roman camps, and not two hours ago, I caught some of them in my mom's apartment kidnapping her, my stepdad and other little sister." His eyes flashed dangerously.

"Whoa- what?" That was Rhodey. His eyes bugged.

"S***." Sam muttered. He and Bruce exchanged horrified glances.

Natasha went forwards to him. "Just listen," she pleaded. "The Asgardians are getting desperate. They think that your sister's a goddess."

"I've heard."

"No, what I mean to say is that they think she's one of a group of goddesses that are central to keeping the Nine Realms including Midgard- Earth- alive. Freya's daughters. They include the goddess of harvests and immortality, the goddesses of familial and romantic love, the goddesses of oaths, loyalty, wisdom and foresight. They say that without them, the Nine Realms will rot and die and the ending of the world will come soon."

Percy was stunned into silence. But then he quickly recovered. Honestly, if Asgard was going to end, it would be because of _him._ "And you honestly believe that?" He challenged. "Loki's with them!"

Steve exchanged looks with the others.

"Loki's made a deal with the other Asgardians," he said finally. "Thor said that he's agreed to do whatever they say, so long as he gets his wife back. His wife is one of those goddesses. They think Aglaia's the key to bringing those other goddesses back."

Percy stared incredulously at them. "And you think that will work?" He challenged. "You don't remember, do you? Annabeth once told me that Odin was one of the craftiest gods in the Norse pantheon, or any pantheon for that matter. Only he really knows what's going to happen. Him, Frey and Freya are the ones that can see the future, only _they_ know when Ragnarök's gonna to come and what really happens when it does. The rest of us only get glimpses- like prophecies! They show you a window, but they don't show you the whole thing. There are things- important things that make up the whole thing, which they don't show you because the Fates- or Norns- really want to catch you off-guard!"

The Avengers were silent. "How do you really know that the Nine Worlds including Midgard- or earth- is going to end?" Percy challenged. "And do you really think you can trust Loki? He's the one that helped them in all of this! It was probably his idea to kidnap my parents and little sister because he knows what my fatal flaw is! Personal loyalty! I'd do anything for them, and them kidnapping Aglaia was already the last straw for me, I wanted to kill them all! You don't think Loki didn't know that, didn't know how I felt? He _wants_ war between the pantheons! He's the guy that invaded New York with an alien army- not Washington, remember? He didn't want to go for a mortal government, he wanted Mount Olympus! He's doing this, so he could turn earth into his battlefield- this has Loki written all over it!"

The Avengers exchanged wide-eyed glances at each other.

"Did Odin promise anything other than his wife?" Percy went on mercilessly. "No. Sure, he might want her back more than anything which is why he's willing to do their dirty work, for now. But if he isn't playing around then I'll be darned. And Odin knows about this, I bet. But he doesn't care, not so long as he gets those goddesses."

Percy paused for dramatic effect. "And he wants those goddesses- why? What if Asgard's being threatened? And if Asgard is threatened, then their ruler, Odin, loses his power. His magical and political power. We've all seen power-hungry crazed morons before. How is Odin- immortal as he is- any different? I tell you, gods are selfish. They aren't the Christian, Muslim and Jewish God that you all know. They've cheated, they've lied, they've gone around with people other than their husbands and wives, they've abandoned their kids, they've gotten drunk and fought, they're arrogant. Can you rely on them, pray to them for help and guidance, the way so many people did? And without a sacrifice- a human sacrifice even?" He dared.

"Save it, Odin's just trying to save his own skin so he gets to keep his high seat of power."

Percy leaned back. "A godly war would be like nothing you can ever imagine, especially as earth spans many realms, many pantheons. We've only shut down the side which had the Aztecs in them. You've seen what those star-skeletons were capable of, and those gods who wanted to sacrifice humanity and to teach them a lesson. Look what they're willing to do. There are other pantheons, and I bet most of them are looking quite angry at being replaced by the Greek and Roman or Norse pantheon. The first Great Prophecy with me in it, ended in World War Two, when demigods again took sides along with the gods. Before that there were a number of conflicts, like the Trojan War. It's going to repeat again, except this time, nothing, nothing you've ever seen, read about or experienced is ever going to compare to this. This time it will be two pantheons against each other. Not just demigods fighting and minor brawls on Olympus or Asgard like during the Trojan War. This could very well be the end of the world as we know it, and it's because Loki and Odin played us like a fiddle. And your buddy Thor has absolutely no idea. He thinks Daddy and Little Brother is all honourable and just upset and desperate. Loki wants his wife back. Odin wants to save the worlds. That's all Thor thinks about. He's not going to see any fault in them if he can."

Percy turned. "Make your choice." He called out behind him. "If Earth becomes a battleground, and you humans are surrounded, you have to pick a side. Just remember, we didn't start any of this. Don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

Percy barely did as much as grunt as he trained in the gymnasium. He had his own in New Athens, and he did everything, from dumbbells to pull-ups, rings, parallel bars, ropes. He took out Riptide and went practicing with holographic images courtesy of Leo, electronic dummies and more. He had already seen how the Einherjar and Valkyries fought. Now he also remembered how Freya, Loki and Thor fought as well.

Outside, some children of Hermes coached them in dangerous relay races. Except that these races had hidden booby traps, snakes, giant monsters and more waiting to spring at them. There was a Pegasi race. Butch and Silena Beauregard lead the riders and Pegasi through rings of fire, volleys of arrows of all kinds, from exploding arrows, to fart arrows, sonic arrows and more. There were giant birds dive-bombing them, harpies playing along, plus weapons were allowed, and flying chariots, they had to take each other out in addition to winning the race.

Clarisse, Mark, Sherman, Malcolm and Annabeth when they could be spared began drilling them in everything from individual hand-to-hand combat with swords, knives, javelins, spears, daggers or just weapon-less martial arts. Then they also practiced phalanx formations, attacking with Macedonian sarrissas and phalanxes, throwing stones, javelins and other things, tactics from Alexander the Great, or newly-invented ones. The Apollo Cabin and Hunters and anyone good with a bow practiced like mad. Non-lethal arrows, but it didn't mean they didn't hurt like Tartarus. They were put into separate teams, mixed up so they had to learn how to cooperate and work with each other. They were ordered to take each other out and in the end, the chaos was unbelievable as was the stench of gas from some arrows, smoke or other things. In addition, people drilled not only with sarrissas, spears and javelins, but the inventions of the Hephaestus Cabin.

Percy did sit-ups. He flipped himself over and did push-ups.

The Athena and Ares Cabins argued amongst themselves in terms of battle strategy and more.

Percy did pull-ups. He went to the swimming pool and did complex manoeuvres underwater. He released several electronic monsters and began hacking and killing them.

The Hephaestus Cabin intently discussed new ideas with the Aphrodite Cabin whose ideas included the Givenchy perfume used in the Second Titan War- except that these were against gods and immortal warriors, not monsters. Still they never knew.

Percy sprung out of the water and was immediately swarmed by mechanical flying things, like giant birds, harpies, enemy charioteers flying and Asgardian ships. He began formulating a plan for attack and defence while still wielding Riptide, and slashing down anything that attacked him directly.

The Hephaestus Cabin's new ships were geared up and fitted with new battle gear, shield-wards, and more things than simple Greek Fire and catapults.

Percy destroyed those birds and hopped on Blackjack, deciding to join the others outside at their training sessions.

The Athena and Hephaestus Cabins had created some of Daedalus' finest designs.

Percy rode with Blackjack through the flying obstacle course, passing through rings of fire, volleys of arrows and explosives, dive-bombing eagles, blasts and harpies, fighting anyone who attacked them.

All in all, it pushed the demigods at their finest for hours until Chiron felt they were ready. He nodded at them, sadness and pain, but resolute strength and pride in his eyes.

"You're ready." Was all he said.

* * *

Poseidon stood at attention. The other gods were muttering and talking amongst themselves. Ares looked especially excited and happy. Of course, this was a dream come true for him. Not even the Trojan War could compare.

"Silence!" Zeus bellowed.

Alex acted calmly as if his father hadn't just wielded some lightning and thunder to stop everyone from talking and return to their seats. He didn't so much as look at Zeus even though the latter seemed to be desperately searching him.

"Percy Jackson." Zeus boomed.

Percy stepped forwards. "Perseus," Athena suddenly spoke up. Her grey eyes narrowed contemplatively. "Just what were you doing?"

"My lady?" Percy raised an eyebrow, temporarily forgetting how much he hated being called Perseus.

"I saw you with the Avengers, I heard what you said." She stated. "They kidnapped your mother and stepfather? And your sister?"

"They're safe." Percy said bluntly. "And I went to the Avengers to find out what they could- and to turn them against the Asgardians before they have a chance to get them on their side. They've already fought one civil war amongst them, another one can't hurt. After all, isn't Thor one of them."

Athena frowned, opening her mouth about to say something when some gods snickered.

"Really Percy?" That was Hermes. He wasn't laughing hard-out, he wasn't that insensitive, but even he and Apollo looked slightly amused.

"We all know how your plans could sometimes bite." Hades smirked.

Percy said nothing, and the coolness of his gaze seemed to disturb them a little. He seemed totally unaffected by them. "Perhaps I'll surprise you." He gave a slow, dangerous smile that didn't meet his eyes which were colder than Hyperborea and seemed to chill their ichor.

"My plan is simple. I went to the Avengers to sow discord. I made them realise that maybe Odin isn't as honourable as he appears. Especially as he's got Loki doing his dirty work for him. This has Loki's fingerprints all over, how he manipulated us. For now, I believe they're not going to try to attack Olympus. I made them doubt Thor's intelligence and the rest of the Asgardians' sincerity. A little bit shady, perhaps, but the longer this goes on, the more danger my sister and the rest of us will be. We in Camp Half-Blood and New Athens want it to be as clean and over as soon as possible. The lives of our loved ones, our brothers and sisters, our children, cousins, legacies and friends, are in jeopardy. So this plan is going to be simple, but we need to move and we need to do it _now._

"Our plan: we hit the Asgardians hard and fast. The Einherjar, the valiant dead of Valhalla and Folkvanger which are ruled by Odin and Freya, are resurrected as soon as they die, which makes them feel invincible and become arrogant. They form much of the Asgardians' forces, so we turn this advantage against them and cripple their armies. Odin, Freya and the goddess Hel allows them to be resurrected the way Hades allows Ares some control over the spirits defeated in war. I propose we overthrow Hel."

A stunned, shocked silence enveloped the whole room. The fact that Percy knew all this, combined with the even more staggering realisation of what he was proposing. Even Hades was stunned to his core.

"Normally this would take vast numbers in an army but Nico assured me that the armies of Hades are always ready to prevent an attack or an escape from the Underworld. Plus, they're already dead. They don't need all the preparations that the living does. Before we attack Hel, our messenger gods Hermes and Iris- if she's willing- will block all communications from Niflheim and Helheim. Hecate and other spellcasters like her children will create an illusion for the god Heimdall in order to assure the Asgardians that everything's going on normally down there. Once this is done, Hecate and probably Janus if we can trust him, can open a portal down in Niflheim, as Janus is the god of doorways, it might make it easier for Hecate and the rest of us. Lord Hades will go in and publicly challenge Hel Ares, Thanatos and Nico will follow. She won't be able to ignore. Then my father, Apollo, Hephaestus will go there, with Kymopoleia if she wants and melt as much of Niflheim's ice as possible. The water caused by my father will create havoc in Hel's ranks. She can't hold Niflheim, especially as this was a surprise attack, so she'll have to flee. We win Niflheim- the source of their Mist along with the fires of Muspelheim- a blow for the Asgardians. Hel would have to seal the portal after going back to her own realm, Lord Zeus will join them then the Big Three will blast the seal apart so that Lord Hades, Thanatos and Nico will be able enter Helheim, a realm of the dead. She won't be expecting Lord Zeus to join in the fight, even if my father Poseidon and Lord Hades does. All the other gods will have to wait but Lord Hades, Thanatos and Nico will be able to enter Helheim, the realm of the Norse dead, because it is like the Greek Underworld. Once there, Lord Hades will be able to invite others, namely Ares, the god who has control over the souls of the defeated. Clarisse said they owe tribute to him. Normally Greek gods having power in a Norse goddess' underworld would be impossible, but from fighting Lord Hades, my father, Apollo, Hephaestus, Ares, Thanatos and having her portal blasted by Lord Zeus would weaken Hel. She can't hold off against so many gods. If we capture her, we would surely shake the Asgardians to their core and force them. She'll be a hostage."

Everyone was silent. Hades leaned back, unable to hide the awe in his eyes. Even Zeus was impressed. Hephaestus nodded thoughtfully and Ares grinned, for once pleased with the brat. Apollo and Hermes also looked impressed.

Athena spoke: "Very well. I must give you credit, Percy Jackson. But even so, Lord Hades is unlikely to win in foreign territory. This is the realm of Hel, the goddess of the Norse dead whom even Odin and those in Asgard respect and fear. Her power is enormous, terrifying even to those who have witnessed death and destruction."

"But," Percy continued. "We have something. Something the Asgardians would never imagine. The Sword of Hades."

Hades sat up, jolting on his chair. _"That?!"_ He was flabbergasted. "I'd totally forgotten."

"Wait- what?" Zeus was bewildered.

Percy took a deep breath and told them about his, Thalia's and Nico's escapade in the Underworld and with Iapetus.

Zeus looked irritated. "And for some reason, you _forgot_ to mention this?" He demanded.

Hades shrugged. "I did say I forgot." Zeus looked like he was about to say something else, but Hades began relating to them of the sword's power. The other gods looked uneasily at each other. "Plus, Jackson made me swear on the Styx not to use that thing. I did the only thing I could: I put it away."

Athena made an almost-strangled sound. "That- this is..."

"But only half the plan." Percy put in. "We all know Asgard's most powerful ally is Vanaheim. The Aesir only make up one half of the Norse pantheon as Aglaia once told me. The Vanir come from Vanaheim including Frey and Freya who are at the forefront of all this, and their father Njörd. Even though Asgard's ethnic natives are called Aesir and the ones from Vanaheim are the Vanir, together they're referred to as the Asgardians. The plan is to attack Vanaheim the same time Lord Hades and the other gods are attacking Niflheim and Helheim. Hermes, Hecate and Iris would do their thing on Vanaheim too: creating illusions, blocking communications, transport like teleportation and portals, and so on. Now, the planet is covered in ninety-percent water, including Njörd's capital which is underwater, so my father- once he's finished with Helheim, can come there and attack them underwater with his armies and Kymopoleia. The armies of the sea are already prepared, they're always on standby, especially with Oceanus' attack a few years ago and the skirmishes with Dagon and the Deep Ones only a few days ago. The idea is to cut off the amount of supplies and troops that could travel to Asgard's aid."

"There are a number of cities down in Vanaheim's underwater realms," Alex cut in. "But the most significant would be Njörd's capital. That's the one we need to focus on. The first attack would come from the south."

He and Percy had created a large holographic map, generated by Leo and the Hephaestus Cabin. They stepped around it, indicating on it, where lines popped up to help support them.

"Njörd's seat of power. The most important base on Vanaheim is _there._ Sea monsters like Skolopendra, along with Cyclopes, mermen would attack down south, during which we would mobilise Cetos." He turned to his father. "Let's release Cetos for this."

Poseidon's jaw dropped. "My son," he began, alarmed. "Cetos-"

"Will be sworn on the River Styx." He promised. "We'll give her plenty of reasons to be satisfied as well."

"The attacks would create mass panic," Alex murmured. "Cyclopes, skolopendra and mermen down south and Cetos and whatever sea monster from the north." He pointed. "When the majority of their armies are engaged both from north and south, then someone's promised to lend a hand."

"Kymopoleia," Percy put in. "The shark legion and Palaemon. They'll attack from the east. I will lead an attack from the west. I'll have a division of the Cyclopes' army and Briares. They'll try to fight, but they'll be surrounded and no match for us. They're strongest when they have combined land and sea forces, even more so when the Aesir come in from Asgard, but the Aesir can't fight underwater and they're cut off from Vanaheim. If they try to flee to the surface or some of them try to help by going underwater, Kymopoleia will take care of them. And Delphin and his army. My father would join the attack as soon as the seal of the portal from Niflheim and Helheim has been destroyed. This battle might take more time than the ones on Niflheim and Helheim," he admitted.

"Ya think?" Hermes asked.

"But even though my father doesn't have a surprise weapon like Hades, he does have something else." They all looked at him and Poseidon in confusion. Percy took a deep breath and turned to Hephaestus. "Lord Hephaestus, your sons Leo and Charles, and daughter Drypetis are waiting for your orders. They are requesting your help in creating a weapon like the engine of the _Argo II_ that will explode and destroy everything within a square mile. They've already gotten started," he said as he and Alex both gave grim smiles. "But they could really use your help and blessing." Hephaestus gaped, stunned.

"The weapon will have a blast radius of three kilometres, it's been retrofitted with Greek Fire, not normal flames. Plus, it contains water from the River Styx, and water from the other rivers of the Underworld." He went on in length describing what the Hephaestus Cabin had designed. Its blueprint appeared next to the maps.

The gods were aghast. "Percy," Athena began weakly. "Do you have any idea of the implications of what you've designed? The sheer power of these weapons? The strength itself of the Sword of Hades…" She trailed off.

"Lady Athena," Percy began calmly. "With all due respect, we've already gotten started on hundreds of them." Gasps echoed all around the Olympus throne room.

Alex smiled chillingly.

"They'll be used for contingency on Niflheim and Helheim in case anything goes wrong." Percy continued as if nothing had happened. "The rest of the Hephaestus Cabin including Drypetis have already made quality stealth automatons to transport explosives to their targets. They'll go to every city on Vanaheim, and into fault lines between tectonic plates, that will all be detonated once the attacking armies have retreated."

Their eyes bugged. "Percy," Hermes was no longer joking. "The destruction, on a gods' world…"

"Yes, they'll create massive volcanic eruptions, earthquakes, tsunamis, and plate shifts, but the planet itself won't be destroyed." He shrugged.

Zeus gawked and stared from him to his son Alex. "And this…" He choked. "You agree with this?"

Alex shrugged. "Some of it were my ideas." His father's eyes nearly fell out of his head.

Percy's eyes hardened and narrowed. "Yes." He looked at them as if daring them to put them down.

The silence was louder than Zeus' Masterbolt. "You probably want to know why. The truth? Yes, you know my fatal flaw. I'm too loyal to friends, family, even the people I don't know. Hazel told me I'm a child of Poseidon's good side: the one that guides sailors to safety, brings food for fishermen and chills out at the beach, but my fatal flaw has a catch: play with it, mess with me, and I'll give you something so big to regret it, that you'll scream for the safety of Tartarus before I'm done. We can take Njörd as a hostage like Hel. Loki's daughter, Frey and Freya's father in personal level. The Norse god of the sea, of fishermen, and a great ally of the Aesir, and among the most powerful Vanir. The Norse goddess of the Underworld, the ruler of the dead, so powerful that even Odin doesn't dare to cross her. I'm willing to go that far, to make these guys pay, and more. The Nine Realms will shake, not just the earth once I'm through with them." Poseidon's eyes resembled his son's, and a fire lit up within them.

He stared at them deep and hard. "Freya took my _sister."_ He nearly snarled. "She and Odin almost succeeded in taking down my mom, stepdad and baby sister. I want to make her pay. Remember; they wanted this. Her willing to kill innocent children, and the Hunters of Artemis, directly attacking a Greek Olympian goddess and her attendants, and their Roman allies, doesn't that show they're willing to tear the whole universe and all its innocents apart to get what they want? Odin wants to save his own skin. The Asgardians feel they need those goddesses and Aglaia. Freya wants her daughter back but she's willing to tear apart every single family to do it. They want to do it first. Shouldn't we respond? I for one, and all the demigods of Camp Half-Blood and New Athens, and a number of Roman allies will respond by tearing _her_ family, _her_ homeworld, and all that they hold dear apart." He said this with such fire and venom, and Alex smiled icily in agreement.

"Personally I can't wait to kill them all," Alex said softly. Then his eyes flared just like Percy's did. "I can't wait to show them, to make them think whether taking her was worth every minute of this pain I'm about to inflict- we're all about to inflict on them all."

Athena sat back, weakly.

Percy looked down. "Apollo would know if Heimdall suspects something." He said. "If and when this happens, Mizuki, daughter of Apollo, and the stealthiest children of Hermes would go on a mission to release Fenrir- the Great wolf with the best Hunters of Artemis. They'd immediately panic, and Odin will tighten security around the wolf. Someone from the Olympian side would make a 'mistake' and defect. All of Asgard will be informed and their eyes will be on Lyngvi, the island where the Fenris Wolf lies chained. Reinforcements will arrive from Olympus in the form of Hunters, Alex, Phobos, Deimos, Hypnos, Morpheus, Phobetor, Leo and his ships which will then cover the ranged attacks when the Greek- and Roman- infantry comes. They would only take ranged attacks, but Alex and the infantry will engage in close-range combat. We should also be more concerned with reducing the number of casualties on our side, instead of inflicting more damage to them." He shrugged.

"We can also release some of the friendlier monsters chained by Olympus, as a bonus." He added, thoughtfully. "With Lord Zeus' permission, of course."

* * *

"I'm coming too," Triton said to his father and sister.

They stared at him.

"Don't be stupid, Triton." Kym said dismissively.

Triton's eyes flashed and he opened his mouth about to enter a sharp retort, before someone came in with news. "Lord Poseidon!" That was Delphin. "Your brother Lord Zeus requests your immediate presence in Olympus. And Camp Jupiter."

Poseidon frowned. Why would his brother….

* * *

The Romans were flaming mad.

Angrily, the Roman Senate began shouting, waving fists, jeering, throwing spit-wads and rubbish at each other, some were knocking each other down and pummelling them with their fists. Others were chanting, egging them to fight.

Reyna had had enough. "SILENCE!" She shrieked. They immediately shut up.

She glared at them for further measure. "The lords Jupiter and Neptune will soon be appearing along with the Lord Mars, so I suggest-" but a bright flash of light appeared and most of them had to shield their eyes.

Reyna sighed. "That'll be them. Praetor Zhang, Centurion Levesque, please come with me." She stood and followed by her dogs Aurum and Argentum, they trailed out.

"My lords," She bowed, Frank and Hazel followed suit. "I really don't know how in the world we're able to keep this in together. A large group of Romans were there at New Athens. We were collaborating on numerous things, such as defences for both camps and cities, and battle plans. On another personal level, some of us _knew_ Princess Aglaia personally and Percy Jackson. They want war."

"And I'm not about to stop them." Frank said through gritted teeth. "The Asgardians deserve to pay."

"Is there any way to get this over with quickly?" Hazel begged. "Who knows what they could be doing to her right this minute!"

Zeus, now Jupiter cast his weary eyes over Neptune who was barely retraining his own rage. Mars grinned approvingly at his son.

"I like your way of thinking. As it so happens Jackson and McDermott from Camp Half-Blood came up with a mighty good plan to shake the horn-headed Asgardians good. But we need to know how many of you want to tag along."

"A lot." All three said simultaneously. The metallic dogs nodded and stood straight.

"That settles it, then." Mars grinned. He looked expectantly at his father and uncle. Neptune was glaring at Jupiter and unlike Poseidon he was even more terrifying as the Romans were never close to this guy as the Greeks were to his aspect.

Jupiter sighed. "Very well. Those that are well and truly certain they wish to enlist in the war efforts against Asgard, be prepared. We will soon be transporting you to Camp Half-Blood and New Athens. But be warned," he looked at them sternly. "These are not monsters. These are not mortals. These are gods. And I am not certain if anything will prepare you for the eventuality."

The three of them looked grim.

"As long as we have each other and Percy Jackson, sir," Frank began. "I think we'll be alright."

* * *

"Dead." Mizuki swept Lexie from beneath her feet.

She studied the newcomer intently. "And you really want to go to war?"

Lexie scowled. "Okay, so maybe hand-to-hand combat really isn't my thing," she tried to reason.

"Though your archery skills are better, you still need plenty of training and practice to get to the standard you're expected," Mizuki put in.

"Yes, and that." Lexie threw up her hands exasperatedly. "But I have strengths, don't I? I got Alex and the Kanes out from the Wicker Man cage, they took over well enough. Nobody will think I'm that big a threat. I can use that to my advantage. And I do know some basic moves. And I can use my speed."

Mizuki studied her intently. "Yes, you do have that in your favour," she acknowledged. "But when the time comes, do not do anything unless you are ordered to. We can't afford to be always looking out for you when we're fighting for our lives."

Lexie flushed. "I know. Fine."

Mizuki turned. "Guys," that was Connor Stoll. "You need to come to the Agora. Rachel's there. She's going to give us a prophecy."

* * *

The war was about to begin. Rachel Elizabeth Dare surveyed all of them, with her green eyes. She looked grave.

"You are all voluntarily going to war," she stated bluntly. "And not against Titans, Giants or monsters. But gods and their immortal warriors. I wish and pray to the Fates that many of you will return alive. But I don't have to be an Oracle to know that not all of you will."

Silence, except for the crackling of the flames. The Big House, Amphitheatre, Dining Pavilion and all that were too small for everyone from New Athens and Camp Half-Blood to gather. Plus, there were a few Romans nearby.

Rachel took a deep breath. The children of Apollo brought forth her tripod.

"And now, the prophecy," she murmured. "May the Fates bless you," she had never said that with more sincerity in her life.

Rachel closed her eyes. She stood straight and people thought she was standing on her toes, but then realised she was floating. Suspended in the air, Rachel hovered, before she suddenly fell down to earth. The children of Apollo caught her before she fell, and guided her to the tripod.

Green fog billowed from all around Rachel, and the smell of snakes was in the air. Rachel's hair and clothes began to billow as if with wind, and her eyes opened. They were completely green, even the whites were luminously green.

" _I am the Spirit of Delphi, Speaker of the Prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, Slayer of the Mighty Python,"_ she rasped. _"Approach Seeker and ask."_

Percy stepped forwards, this time without a moment's hesitation. "What must we do to get my sister back and to defeat the Asgardians?"

The Oracle spoke:

" _In Clash of gods and heroes true,_

 _Love and Passion is the fuel_

 _For raging gods and heroes' duels._

 _A Warrior, avenger, child of Sky and Pain and son of Sea and Quake,_

 _And with Trickster's love; and mother's grief, might and pain,_

 _Seek death for foe and life for loves,_

 _Unknowing of the plans above,_

 _The Second Helen, must she unwind_

 _The plan of evil that seeks to blind,_

 _Use cunning courage for all our sides,_

 _Her sight shall seek foes blind on both divides,_

 _See true enemies that seek to strike._

 _The worlds, the seas and stars shall shake,_

 _For Second Helen's sake,_

 _But calm shall claim all that remains,_

 _When Truth comes out and Life prevails."_

Rachel gave a gasp and nearly fell over, the green fog was sucked within itself as if from a vacuum.

"Thank you, Rachel," Percy said softly.

He turned to the demigods and legacies. "I will never ask any of you to do what I will never do," he stated loud and clear. "And I am more than willing to give my life for each and every one of you, even if you don't think you know me!" He shouted.

"Aglaia is my sister, but you also are worth more to me than anything in this world!" Percy continued. "And I would never hesitate if it means saving you! If you know nothing about me, if you don't trust me, then at least trust that!

"The Asgardians have trespassed on Olympic territory, they've killed demigods, legacies, nature spirits on both sides and Hunters. They attacked and injured Artemis, a goddess of Mount Olympus who has always looked after us demigods!" A cry of outrage swept through them all.

"So I'm going to make this short: They deserve to pay. These gods think they can come over here, treat _our_ lives and those of our friends and siblings that we've fought so hard to preserve, like they're worth less than dirt, to be squished like ants. They think they can come here, attack our gods without reason, kill mortals and heroes like we mean _nothing_ and take one of us and get away with it?!" A bigger cry of outrage resounded.

"Many of us are old enough in the Greek side that remember what it was like before New Athens was built. And whose idea was it to build the city? Who was so determined, and wouldn't take no for an answer, not even from the gods, to build a city to keep demigods and legacies safe and free to live our lives 'til the end of our days? Which demigod was this?"

Together, they shouted or cried out: "AGLAIA!"

"Whose idea was it to make sure that all the new technologies inside of New Athens and in New Rome corresponded with the nature spirits and gods?" Percy demanded. "Who worked from before dawn to make sure the city was clean and running, who laboured with the builders and architects to ensure that all the buildings, parks, streets and gardens were done well and in time? Who took orphans from both Greek and Roman sides, too young to walk or hold a sword, and raised them like they were their own babies, when their moms or dads went out drinking, or were killed by monsters? Who was always in the front of the fight ready to attack anyone who tried to attack the rest of us?"

"AGLAIA!" Came the roar.

"Who went to the fields and kitchens to make sure we had enough food? Or healing supplies? Who stayed up, sometimes even without sleeping, so all that happens?" Percy asked again.

"AGLAIA!"

"And I would die for every one of you, even give up things I wouldn't normally give up, such as the normal family life I always wanted to have, to keep you all safe," Percy continued. "I've fought two wars enough for you to see that! Greek and Roman, it doesn't matter to me, you're my brothers, my sisters, my friends and comrades! You're more important to me than the world itself, and you've been attacked! The gods have been attacked- our parents!" He yelled.

"And they think they can get away with it," Percy seethed. "And destroy us all. They tried to take my mortal family, to force me to agree with them. And even though I got them to safety, I can _bet_ they're planning on using your mortal families as leverage and just thinking about it makes me boil." A hiss resonated throughout the place.

"While even though I would kill to put you from danger, the fact is, we _are_ in danger, because the Asgardians won't differentiate from _potential_ threats to _active_ ones. So I must ask you this, as we are all being hunted by these gods, even against our ones, will you follow me, to fight for us all?"

"YES!" A roar of approval echoed throughout the entire city and camp, as warriors banged shields, and thumped spears and shouted their promise of bloody vengeance to the stars.


	21. Chapter 21

**HEY GUYS I UPDATED THE LAST CHAPTER- CHAPTER TWENTY- IT'S MOSTLY THE SAME, BUT I FELT IT WAS TOO RUSHED IN SOME PLACES- LIKE THE FIGHTING BETWEEN PERCY, MRS. O'LEARY, THE VALKHYRIES AND THE EINHERJAR, ALEX AND MIZUKI. See if you like it!**

* * *

 **Well, here's another chapter for you!**

 **To Hadian: You have no idea.**

 **To JadenCage: I can't agree more. **

**To zackali318: Thank you so much. I hope your fanfic goes well! Credits also go to Black Lance for helping me through the block I was in!**

 **To sid.kush32: Thank you. And here it is:**

 **To Aquafin: Thank you, so very much! Here's another chapter! And good luck!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own _Percy Jackson_ , _Heroes of Olympus_ or _Magnus Chase_ \- our beloved Uncle Rick Riordan does. I also don't own the _Avengers_ \- that's Marvel.**

* * *

Heimdall's eyes were wide as he watched high above on Asgard.

It was incredibly difficult to see the cities and training camps of the children of the Olympians but he just managed. And he heard everything that Percy Jackson, their most formidable hero, had just said.

And Heimdall secretly cursed Odin and Loki's plans. It was foolhardy. Of course, they were desperate, but to attack Perseus Jackson's mortal family in such a way, an Olympian goddess, and to slay the offspring of the Olympians as well as kidnapping one? This was beyond insanity.

Heimdall cursed Freya silently. He sympathised with Freya's pain. As a mother this must have been unimaginable. He felt pity for Loki and Balder. Loki's madness, he had always believed, had begun with Sigyn's loss. And even Balder's suffering was beyond imagination. And he could see the All-Father was desperate. All across the Nine Realms, they had begun to weaken. Asgard most of all. Then Vanaheim. Then Alfheim, Midgard, Jotunheim, Nidavellir, even Muspelheim, Niflheim, and Helheim were weakening.

Heimdall knew the children of Olympus were preparing for war.

But he could not see it all. Soon he had to report to Odin. The All-Father was expecting a report on the Olympians in general, and Percy Jackson's activities in particular.

* * *

"Get going!" Percy ordered.

"Everyone's to rotate. Every cabin is divided in half if there's more than one person. Split yourselves up in groups one and two. One group prepare, the others will be training. Rotate every hour.

"Hephaestus Cabin and Apollo Cabins: the ones that are preparing we need those weapons. Work with the Cyclopes, focus on long-range weapons. We need different long-range missiles and explosives as we can at the level of mass destruction not to mention, shields, bows and arrows, swords, daggers, javelins and knives. I know that there are a number of issues to sort out on Olympus, Leo will explain once you get there."

"We'll be up on Olympus?" Nyssa asked in surprise. Percy nodded grimly.

"We may have to consider the possibility of spies," he said. Some people cursed. "And not to mention, the god Heimdall can see and hear everything that's going on in the Nine Realms. He might be able to hear and see us right now, but I think on Olympus everything's going to be alright.

"Demeter Cabin and Pollux- we need we need food and water. As much as possible. Please get some satyrs and nymphs to help you. Hecate, Morpheus and Hypnos prepare magic: things that would wipe memories, induce dreams and hallucinations, put you to sleep, heck, transform you- anything. And illusionary stuff. And remember, these are gods, so we need them to be as powerful as ever. Clarisse and members of the Ares and Enyo Cabins can drill the groups that are not preparing. Anyone who is not doing anything- practice some manoeuvres, come up with new ones- anything! We'll need Greek Fire but we'll need more than just the usual stuff. Hand-grenades- anything!"

"On it, Perce!" Pollux saluted. Katie and Miranda nodded, a fiery light in their eyes.

"The fleet is up on Olympus, getting prepped and ready," Leo piped in. Calypso nodded beside him.

"Good." Percy was silent for a long time. "I wish I could tell you this so many times, but if I had to die, there's no other army that I'd rather die fighting for."

The demigods bowed their heads.

"The younger campers- those under twelve, can help with packing and weaving bandages, but we'll have to find out a way to keep them safe. They can't go with us to fight," Percy said grimly. "Aglaia wouldn't want that, anyway. Remember, keep training as hard as you can on those obstacle courses and gyms but don't injure yourselves or get tired fast. We don't know what else these Asgardians are planning."

"Yes, sir!" They shouted.

"Now let's get going!" Percy shouted. He drew Riptide. "For Olympus!"

"For Olympus!"

* * *

Thor stormed in- literally- in New York.

"I request an audience!" He shouted.

Lightning flashed and thunder boomed, but it wasn't his own. Storm clouds swirled into a dangerous-looking funnel, and most people had fled indoors.

He put down Mjölnir. "I am unarmed. I give my word: I am not planning anything. I did not attack the Lady Artemis or her attendants. I did not slay any of your children. I fought with them and now I only wish to speak."

The lightning flashed again but it seemed as if this time it agreed.

Thor found himself transported to Olympus' throne room.

* * *

The three sons of Kronos were there, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades in full battle gear.

Their eyes narrowed dangerously. Zeus' Masterbolt was in his hand and it radiated a terrifying power that Thor could feel in his very cells. Poseidon's Trident was with him and the power was no less great. Hades on the other hand, had a bronze was Helm that he was carrying. And that seemed for some reason, to get to his very soul.

The other gods were also in full armour and staring down at him.

Zeus spoke first. ""You were either very brave, or very foolish to have come here." Lightning flashed and thunder crackled. The air smelt of ozone, sea water and worse. Death.

"My father has lost his mind," Thor said desperately. "He, my brothers and the Lady Freya believe that the princess is the key to gaining back the lost goddesses. Not just Gersemi. Please, we want no conflict. We want no war!"

"No war?" Ares scoffed. "Then why attack Artemis? Why kill her Hunters? And the demigods Greek and Roman?"

Thor looked all around him. They all seemed to exude a terrifying menace.

"Please." He begged. But they were implacable.

"You wish us to stop the war?" Demeter raised an eyebrow. "We will. We will call it off as soon as you return Poseidon's daughter to us. We will call off our efforts, as soon as you resurrect our fallen children. We will call off the war once we know for sure that you will not betray the peace and can be trusted to work with us once more."

Demeter's children had been particularly upset, not just by the killing of their friends and family and Nature Spirits, but the kidnapping of Princess Aglaia. They had been positively hysterical. Particularly Katie, Miranda and Lily who was still in the nursery building of New Athens.

Thor closed his eyes. This was worse than he had imagined.

Poseidon's eyes were particularly venomous.

"Son of Odin," Hades boomed. "Because you did not raise a hand against Artemis one of our own, despite your father, and because you fought alongside our children in war, we will allow you to go. But your father's treachery has erased all bonds of alliance and friendship amongst us all."

"Indeed." Zeus thundered like his own weapon. "The next we meet amidst armies of godly might we shall meet as enemies. Go now, son of Odin, and seek us no more. Our alliance and all friendship is finished."

Poseidon said nothing, but the hatred in his eyes was more than enough.

* * *

 _In Central Park…_

"Well?" Natasha demanded. "What did they say?"

Thor's shoulders dropped. He picked up Mjölnir. "They will not be swayed. Their children have been killed and one of them kidnapped by Freya and Loki with my father's approval. They want war."

"But if this is true, this will turn earth into a battleground!" Steve protested.

"And everyone's gonna get caught in the middle!" Bruce looked at him incredulously.

Wanda looked concerned. "They really won't listen?"

"I've tried!" Thor said exasperatedly. "They all remember that Loki was the one trying to invade New York! That was already a direct attack against them. Now my father's the one ordering Loki about!"

The Avengers exchanged covert glances. They all remembered Percy's warnings.

And now it was all ringing true.

Thor was shaking his head. "There is no other way. I cannot bring the girl back she is too well-guarded. In any case, I fear it might be too late. They have vengeance in their hearts." His head shot up. "I must speak with Director Fury. Immediately."

"But we can still stop them!" It was Magnus and his friends. Thor shook his head. "Your aunt has let grief and loss overcloud her judgement. Your father is with her, as is all of Asgard. They are desperate." "Hold up a sec," Blitzen held up his hand. "Why would my mother-"Thor blinked. "One of Freya's, I see. Your mother is under the belief that Princess Aglaia is her daughter, the goddess Gersemi reborn. And so is Odin, Loki and all the others. Asgard, Vanaheim and the rest of the Nine Realms are dying. Only Freya's daughters are able to bring back the balance and heal the Nine Worlds." Thor sighed. "I should have seen this. They kept me in the dark because they know I would not wish this. To turn friends, allies and brothers against each other. But this has happened. Asgard is prepared to keep the princess at all costs and Olympus is readying itself for war."

"We still have to try," Sam insisted. "But I have already spoken to their gods!"

"But not the demigods," Natasha stated. Steve nodded. "She's right. We have to convince them."

Bruce shook his head. "They'll want her back, no matter what the cost." He warned.

* * *

"Okay, folks!" Leo crowed. "Up to Olympus!"

"Wait!" Someone shouted. They whirled. Everyone jumped, some instinctively going for their weapons before they realised who this was.

It was Beckendorf. Jake Mason, Nyssa, Harley and those that remembered him gasped.

"Hey guys, what's up?" "Beckendorf?" Jake asked weakly. Beckendorf gave a sheepish grin. "Hi, guys, need some help?"

* * *

"And we'll need as much of that as possible," Annabeth stated. "I think we should test their defences first, attack patterns and all that," Malcolm stated.

Annabeth nodded, seriously. "Good idea."

Luke stood at the edge of the command centre.

"Hey," he said, moving forwards. Malcolm and several others stiffened, but Annabeth didn't.

"Hey," she said quietly. She gestured to the table. "Care to join us?"

Luke gave a sad smile.

* * *

"You can go back home," Alex warned her. He was studying his weapons, wondering if he should get a Cyclops or a Hephaestus camper to make them an upgrade. He looked at Lexie seriously.

Lexie shook her head. "Home? What home?" She demanded. "I haven't got any. Or a family. Until I met you guys and that girl made me feel a part of a family, during the short time I knew her. She is my family, isn't she? She told me she suspected. We're related, aren't we?"

Alex froze. "Did Aglaia tell you that?"

Lexie looked down. "Look, you're right, I haven't been trained," she admitted, helplessly. "But I've helped you guys get out of one mess. Let me help with this one."

Alex looked at her and back to the weapons. He could see himself in the reflection. And he hated it. He hated the fact that he failed to protect the ones he loved. Loathed himself beyond measure.

Look, she might be right and we might be related," Lexie said desperately. "Don't you think I should fight? To get a chance to find out? To get to know my own family, to save them? Don't you think I have a right?"

Alex breathed out a sigh. "Fine. Go to the sword-fighting arena. But wait for me. I'm helping Percy out, but I'll be helping you with your first sword-fighting lessons."

* * *

Mizuki, as a healer and an archer and weapons' expert as well as a ninja was kept busy, but she promised to take over soon.

"We have little time," Alex warned Lexie. "To train you to fight and become one of us. Your instincts may save you, but it might not be enough. Therefore, you are not to engage unless absolutely necessary. Especially when we're fighting against Asgardians- a race of warrior gods. The Vikings seriously worshipped them and I think we've had enough stories about those guys to know what they were like. And if they looked up to these gods, you can be sure that we're up against something really nasty." Alex tossed her a wooden pole.

"So when it comes to fighting them," he continued. "You'll be seriously disadvantaged. That's why you've got to use your head. That's potentially your greatest weapon. When your opponents are strong enough to lift more than a ten tonne truck or whole tanks, heal pretty fast, can run or teleport with the speed of light and isn't afraid to get hurt, with centuries of fighting experience, then you have to think fast and think smart." His eyes narrowed.

"For now, I'm the best and most dangerous practice you're going to get. So you're going to have to deal with me." He held up his own pole. They weren't in a fighting arena but a meadow. "We start with this." He said. "And for crying out loud, spread out your hands on the pole."

Lexie did as she was told. "And you aren't going to take down a puny hellhound with that fighting stance, you look unsteady on your feet. Like you're about to topple over." He walked over to her, adjusting her elbows, leg stance and torso. Lexie wasn't a physically imposing girl, Alex thought. If she was smart, she could fool them into thinking she wasn't a threat before brutally taking them out. If she was ready for that.

"Now, let me see you do a strike," Alex ordered. She did as she was told, but Alex blocked her. "I'm not going to fight fair," he warned her. "And neither are they. I suggest you do the same. "This was going to be some trial, Lexie thought wearily.

"Try to catch me off guard, use your speed, your brains. These are your greatest strengths." Alex insisted. "Since we don't know whose child you are, work on that."

He walked some distance away. "Attack." He commanded.

Lexie dove forwards, pole in hand, but Alex side-stepped blocked and twisted his pole around hers, knocking it out of her hand, and sweeping it behind her ankles. She fell backwards.

"An Asgardian or a monster would have killed you by now," he informed her. Yup, this was going to be painful.

* * *

After some time, Alex realised that they didn't have much time at all. What he taught Lexie was simple: he gave her a Celestial Bronze knife. Her instructions: only use it as a final resort and after making them think she was helpless and hopeless. If she was outnumbered, don't bother, save it and hide it. But if there was only one, or even two, wait for them to come close, block them all of a sudden with her arm, while secretly drawing the knife and plunging it in a chink in the armour, or the neck. Any soft, exposed spot.

The demigods of Camp Half-Blood prepared for war, but the rushing sounds of a Pegasus startled them. "At ease!" Percy barked as he, Alex, Jason, Nico and several others made their way to the front.

"Reyna!" Percy remarked. "Frank, Hazel- Ave!"

"Ave!" Reyna and the Romans raised their hands in salute, thumping them onto their breastplates. "We heard the news." Reyna's voice sounded enraged. "We performed funeral rites for the dead." Her voice was also choked up by grief.

Hazel was seemingly calm and composed, but tears still streamed down her face.

Frank's eyes flashed with rage. "They need to pay for this." His voice cracked. "So is it true? They took your sister?" Percy swallowed, hard.

"Yes. And killed several Huntresses of Artemis, nymphs, satyrs and our own campers." His fists tightened. "We've spoken with the gods. The Asgardians broke an ancient peace treaty and an agreement between gods. They've declared war by attacking Olympus' territory."

So it _was_ true. They had heard but they couldn't be certain. Some of the surviving Romans were already there at Camp Half-Blood but these guys had just arrived.

Reyna's eyes were hard. "And we shall answer them the same way. The Senate of New Rome is with you. We lost demigods and legacies there too. We can't all go to war, but we can lend you support."

Percy bowed his head in thanks.

* * *

Just as Olympus and their children prepared for war, so did Asgard. Aglaia looked aghast, staring at Thor. "They're mad." She said bluntly. "This war will tear apart the entire cosmos!"

"That's what I told them." Thor said grimly. "But try telling the desperate." He looked out amongst them. "So you can't go back to Midgard?" Aglaia asked, alarmed. "He's...""Forbidden me to go," Thor said. grudgingly. "And Loki knows every trick and tactic I might use. So no, I cannot return. The Bifröst is blocked."

Aglaia threw her hands up in the air. "Well, I'm not going to stand around doing nothing like Helen of Troy while the whole universe is destroyed!" She snapped. She looked at him. "Do they really think I'm Gersemi? Does Loki?" Thor nodded, looking down. "It would seem that way." "And..." Aglaia took a deep breath. "You had absolutely no idea that your brother was still alive?" "No," Thor shook his head. "Not until he showed himself with Freya."

"But Odin knew." She stared hard at him. "And Freya. He was acting on your father's orders. Why?" Her eyes narrowed. "I mean no offence but it doesn't sound like your brother to take orders from the All-Father."

"That's because he wants something," Thor stated. Aglaia blinked. "Who?""Sigyn.""Wait- isn't that Loki's wife?"

"The one and the same." Thor answered. "I didn't even know she was Freya's daughter," Aglaia remarked.

"Few mortals do," Thor admitted. "Sigyn was the goddess of loyalty, fidelity and gentle, constant love towards her husband, any children- the family in general. I believe they had two sons in Loki's other aspect." "Loyalty, fidelity," Aglaia murmured. "I heard from that goddess-" "Eir," Thor gently corrected. "Eir," Aglaia stated. "That they intend to use me to resurrect Freya's other daughters. And then would they let me go?"

Thor grimaced. "Somehow, I doubt it. They believe that you are Gersemi. The Nine Realms need you as much as the others."

"Why?" Aglaia demanded. "What's happening?" Thor sighed. "Freya's daughters have... Disappeared. One after the other. Disappeared or died. They might have survived in their other aspects, as Sigyn did, but Sigyn is soulless in that aspect. Her beauty all but gone. She cannot speak, she barely thinks or feels... Nothing. Because her soul is gone, because in this aspect she is dead."

Aglaia was silent. "And Loki wants her back? He truly believes I can bring her back to life?" She asked incredulously. "That I have the same... Genetic code as Freya's daughter Gersemi?" He nodded. The Norse god of Thunder looked over the balcony, surveying an Asgard preparing for war. "And with your genes including the immortal ichor extracted from your mortal blood, from various pantheons, they intend to take some of that and place it on the preserved forms- or parts- of Freya's other daughters."

She stared at him. "Because they think I'm Gersemi reborn? But there's no such thing as reincarnation in your world. Souls go to Valhalla or Folkvanger to await Ragnarök so they would fight and feast to train. Or they get trapped in Ran's net if they drown. Or they go to Hel if they die a dishonourable death. They aren't reborn. Even in the Greek world that's rare."

"No, but..." Thor sighed again. "Your genes are enough for them." "Why are you so desperate to bring back Freya's daughters?" Aglaia said quietly. "There's Hnoss and Gersemi the goddesses of splendour and beauty, foresight and- war?" Thor nodded. "There's Sigyn who is the goddess of fidelity, family love and loyalty." "And Iðunn who grows the golden apples of immortality." Aglaia's eyes widened. "Iðunn is Freya's daughter?" Her breath caught in her throat. "The goddess of harvests, agriculture and immortality?" She was the one who grew the golden apples that sustained the Norse gods, the Aesir and the Vanir, of their immortality, strength and power. She was also the equivalent to Demeter.

So without her..."Is that why Asgard's dying?" Aglaia asked bluntly. "Why nothing grows?" She stared out at the clearly-once breathtakingly beautiful realm. Thor looked down. "The other daughters...""Vár," Thor stated. "Goddess of Oaths, agreements. Even swearing by your troth may count for less than it does without Vár. Nobody keeps their word for sure. Not unless they are well and truly honourable. Snotra was the goddess of hospitality, wisdom and peace. With a lack of wisdom, peace and hospitality... Everything falls apart. Hospitality, keeping one's word, the harvest, the gods' immortality, family love and loyalty...""These are the things that bind families, cultures and even civilisations together," Aglaia realised. "And there's Sjöfn, the goddess of affection. Familial affection and friendship, again things that bind people together. Cultures existences, like your Olympian Western Civilisation and the Egyptians... Without them."

"Oh my gods," Aglaia whispered. "Who... Who else is missing? How many daughters...""Only the immortal daughters of Freya," Thor said. "Nanna, wife of Balder. Goddess of Physical attraction and romantic love, and priceless and irreplaceable to Balder as Sigyn is to Loki. Gone. She is dead in her other aspect also, but Balder lives in this one and without her, his desire to live also fades."

Aglaia tried to breathe deeply. "Then why don't you tell the Olympians this!" She hissed. "Forget what Zeus thinks! My father would never seek vengeance against you if he knew your reasons- mistaken as they were- for taking me!"

"I've tried telling my father that!" Thor said, frustrated. "But he thinks it would be a mistake to show anyone- friend, ally, foe or mere comrade- of our weaknesses." "Then the only alternative would be war!" Aglaia exclaimed. She leaned forwards.

"Is there no way to somehow... Get the message across to earth? Your friends, the Avengers? Or-" Her eyes widened. "Annabeth's cousin. Magnus, the son of Frey. He's not with his aunt in this, he tried to stop them."

"So I've seen," Thor murmured. He looked at her. "But there's no way out. And all forms of communication are either blocked or meticulously monitored." Aglaia bit her lip. "Actually," she admitted. "There may be a way."

* * *

Týr son of Odin strode through the palace hallways, his temper rising.

"She's here?!" He demanded. "You give me the message that Asgard is at war with Olympus and refuse to tell me the truth. But did you think that I was blind or deaf? I _know_ that she's here!"

Vidar, son of Odin stood. "Watch yourself, _brother,"_ he said in a voice that promised serious danger. Týr sneered at Vidar.

Týr glared at his brother in loathing. "Have you not lost one wife? Why do you need another?"

Vidar stood, ready to challenge Týr, but someone pulled him down. "Enough!" Thor ordered. He jutted his chin up at Týr. "And what is it that you wish, brother?"

"Her. My _wife."_

 _"Your_ wife!" Vidar hissed. "A marriage made without the All-Father's blessing!"

Týr looked enraged. Thor stepped in, but before he could his brother all but shoved him aside.

"Enough of this!" Thor ordered.

"Asgard will soon be under attack," he began. "We can't afford to brawl amongst ourselves as if in a feast." He glared at both of them for good measure.

"Get going. I'm sure the two of you have important things to get to."

The two gods glared hatefully at each other, before Týr turned on his heel and marched away. Vidar gave his retreating form a contemptuous look, before striding off himself.

Thor sighed. This was going from bad to worse.

* * *

Aglaia was huddled off by a group of powerful and strong Valkyries and _Einherjar_. She guessed they were under the command of Odin or her 'mother'.

She- naturally- kicked up a fight, but the Valkyries and _Einherjar_ restrained her so she couldn't even struggle to move, much to her fury.

What happened next? Well, she was taken to some luxurious suite of rooms. They were beyond lavish and beautifully-decorated. As angry as she was, as soon as she saw it, she gasped.

The room she was in was massive, more like a hall than anything. The marble floors shone and reflected like mirrors, catching the light, gilded almost silvery by the light of the stars outside. The floor-to-ceiling windows opened to a large balcony with sheer gossamer curtains swaying in the breeze, softening the lights outside. There were archways carved intricately and overlapping against the elaborate stone pillars and the ceiling was covered with intricate carved and embossed sweeping arches in soft red, blue-black and soft golds. In the very middle of the room sat a table with the most delicious, beautiful-looking and mouth-watering delicacies that she just knew could never be found on earth no matter how hard one searched. Gorgeous crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling bathing the room in light and smooth, elegant stone sculptures decorated it.

"What is this?" Aglaia whispered, almost fearfully.

No one answered.

No Valkyries. No _Einherjar._ No crazy Norse gods. Just her.

Then the single chair on the table then moved backwards. Aglaia nearly jumped. Her hand went to her bracelet…

Only to find that it wasn't there.

The Valkyries. Or the _Einherjar._ They must have taken it. She refused to think about Astrid right now. Her betrayal meant she was nothing to Aglaia, after so many years of close kinship.

"Good evening," a voice said pleasantly. Aglaia whirled, weapon-less, but not helpless. She had learnt from Mizuki.

"Forgive us for startling you," the voice continued. "But the food is here in case you are hungry. It has been kept hot, and we know that you will be weary and in need to regain your strength."

"Who are you?" Aglaia demanded.

"I was sent to wait upon your every need," the voice continued.

Her eyes narrowed. "What I need is to get out of this place and go back home."

"I am afraid," the voice said softly, gently, "that that would not be possible."

Aglaia tried to breathe normally. "I'm not Gersemi."

"I am sorry, my lady." The voice did sound sincere. "But that is against my power to convince the gods such things. But please. It would do no one, least of all yourself, any good if you starve yourself. Whether you consider the gods your family or your jailers, as of the time being, they are undisputedly your hosts whether anyone likes it or not, and the laws of hospitality are unchangeable and firm in any universe. I promise, the food is not poisoned."

Aglaia still kept trying to breathe normally. Having a panic attack would do no good. Olympus and Asgard would still be at each other's throats.

And her family and friends back home would have absolutely no idea what had happened to her or what would happen.

She finally managed to take a deep breath and made her way slowly, terrified almost, to the dining table.

The food smelt delicious. Piles and piles of the most luscious, pretty fruit decorated the ornamental brass bowl, polished to a shine. The wine seemed to sing and call out to her, as it was poured by invisible hands into a goblet, and she caught a whiff of its scent: fresh fruits, blossoms, fresh, natural and sweet juices. The plate in front of Aglaia was solid gold as was the cutlery. Forks, knives and spoons. And here she thought that they were Vikings, but then again, they most certainly would have been updated like the Olympians. The goblet was crystal and encrusted with amethysts and diamonds at the base and stem.

Food appeared on her plates, and it smelt like the most delicious stuff she would ever taste. She didn't know what the meat was though.

"What is it?" Aglaia asked warily. "It is Sæhrímnir, my lady. The animal in Valhalla which can be and taste like anything the eater desires. And in the second goblet is not merely wine either. It is mead made from the milk of Heiðrún, the goat whose milk always flows to create mead for the _einherjar_."

"So I'm feasting on Valhalla's leftovers then?" Aglaia nearly scoffed.

"Not true, my lady," the voice reassured her. "The gods have sent their best cooks at your disposal to create the finest meals for you personally until you decide to join them."

Aglaia's eyebrows shot up. "Join them? Why in the world would I do that?" Her eyes narrowed. "They're trying to butter me up, aren't they? Odin and Freya? They think that by treating me like this I can forget that I am a prisoner, that my friends are in trouble and heading for war, and my _real_ family is down on earth. Well, it's not going to happen!" She snapped.

"I am sorry that you are displeased my lady, I am only doing as I am instructed." The voice said mournfully. It even made Aglaia feel bad.

Aglaia closed her eyes. "Look, I'm sorry," she stated. "But I can't forget that, no matter how well-treated I am, that I am a pawn and a prisoner. I'm not Gersemi and nothing can change that, even if we do look alike." Pause. _"Do_ we look alike?"

Silence. "Apart from the eyes," the voice said softly. "You are more identical to her than her sister Hnoss."

Aglaia nearly moaned out loud. "Excellent," she muttered. "Just great. Wasn't she the goddess of beauty? And what is this about Freya's daughters?"

There was an even longer pause.

"Aren't they Hnoss and Gersemi? Where are they?" She hesitated. "And my cousin?" She refused to say Astrid's name aloud.

"The Lady Freya has many daughters and they are not always known to mortals." The voice said, hesitantly. "Freya's daughters are the reason why the Nine Realms have lasted for so long. And not just Hnoss and Gersemi though they are two of the most important. Iðunn, their half-sister is the goddess of the harvests and grower of the Golden Apples of Immortality." Aglaia's head shot up when she heard that name. "Nanna goddess of Beauty and Romantic Love, who arouses such powerful feelings, wife of Balder, Syn goddess of Truth, Watchfulness and Doorways who guards all including truth from lies. Vár, goddess of Oaths, Vows, Treaties and Agreements whose power ensures that all honour their word, particularly when swearing by one's troth. Snotra, goddess of Courtesy, Consideration and Wisdom, whose grace and knowledge guides us from our own faults, stupidity and misfortunes. Lofn the Comforter, the Gentle and Good who arouses compassion even within the All-Father and Frigg to allow such loving unions that are normally barred to take place. Sigyn wife of Loki-" Aglaia's eyes nearly bugged at this. "The goddess of Fidelity and Loyal hearts who oversees faithfulness and loyalty. And Hnoss and Gersemi, the daughters she had with her Aesir husband."

"And what happened to them?" Aglaia asked slowly. Thor had told her about them, but she needed to know more.

"Dead or missing." The voice was dulled. "We know not for many of them, but they started dying or fading one by one. Until only Gersemi was left, and she too died along with the others."

"And they sound like pretty important goddesses," Aglaia breathed. "They were, weren't they? Iðunn alone…" She mused.

"And without all of them, no oaths, treaties or agreements kept, no faithfulness, no compassion or wisdom, no romantic love- or very little, no fidelity or truth…"

"They do not just disappear outright, but they do begin to fade," the voice continued softly. "Look, see for yourself."

Aglaia's chair moved backwards. She stood and made her way to the balcony.

She expected something the level of Olympus. The beauty and wonders like she had never imagined, dreamed of or seen in all her years of living and breathing.

What she got was something else.

Apart from the beautiful buildings- and even those were dulled- everything was blasted, barren and desolate. Like a famine-struck area, or a warzone. Not the home for gods.

"My gods," Aglaia breathed. "What- _how?"_ But she knew how.

"And Hnoss and Gersemi?" She questioned. "I know Hnoss and Gersemi were so beautiful that every treasure or precious and beautiful item was named after them and they are the goddesses of those things. I heard that Hnoss had foresight but what about Gersemi?" She hesitated.

"Gersemi inherited Freya's fierce, warlike nature as well as her beauty," the voice explained. "To an extent, she like her sister could see into the distant future, but Gersemi had loved the games of war more than anything. And because of such things she attracted the attention of…"

"Of?" Aglaia turned sharply even though she couldn't see anyone.

"It is not my place." The voice gave a sigh. "Please," it said dully, pulling out the chair with invisible hands. "Eat."

Something told Aglaia she had to play along if she wanted some answers. She was aware this was a part of Stockholm Syndrome as some called it, but it needed to be done. She needed answers if she wanted to save everyone from this mess.

After the most delicious dinner she had ever tasted, Aglaia was ushered out of the room and into a large marble chamber with a domed ceiling.

It was set with mirrors, countless glass mirrors built into the walls and ceiling. A single solitary lamp glowed, so the light was captured and reflected back by the mirrors. Most of the floor was taken up by a large pool-bath filled with steaming, fragrant water.

 _Play along,_ Aglaia told herself. With assurances to her privacy, Aglaia was handed scented soap, and bath oils that smelt, pun intended, divine. The water was strewn with petals, and Aglaia wondered where they had come from if Asgard was dying.

Well, they must have been preparing, she thought sarcastically. There was a sauna next door, she had been told. She stripped bathed herself, and it smelt absolutely delicious and divine. She had absolutely no idea how amazing it would feel to be smelling such scents on herself, to feel so warm, so clean, it even assured her- or rather almost- that she was safe. It soothed and relaxed her mind and all the tensions and unease in her body and soul, washing them away with the water. She soaked everything, and strangely the water didn't seem to get the slightest bit dirty even though Aglaia later got up, went to the sauna, switching herself gently with bundles of fir branches and leaves to make herself sweat, and bathed again.

Yet she had never felt better or cleaner.

Once Aglaia was finished she dried herself with the fluffiest, softest towel, it felt like a cloud. She smelt the steam, the scented oils, the soap and perfume from the rose petals whose fragrance was positively enchanting. It made her feel very dreamy, and sleepy.

"This way, my lady," a voice said softly. It was a different voice from last time, but it didn't alarm her. Aglaia felt hands gently taking hers and leading her into an elaborate bedroom.

It was the largest and most luxurious bedchamber, but Aglaia didn't have time to think about it or examine it. She had never felt so warm, so sleepy.

"Drink this, my lady. It will help you sleep. There will be no dreams, I promise."

She couldn't even think. Aglaia felt so warm, and her vision was hazy. She lifted the cup to my lips. She tasted honey, warm milk, herbs and nutmeg. Maybe cinnamon and rosemary. Some herbs and flowers. Aglaia drank it all up.

"This way," the voice soothed her like a lullaby. "The bed."

Aglaia wondered why she felt like she was floating towards the large, freshly-made, canopied bed with its soft feather mattress and pillows, smooth and scented with lavender and a hint of rose, or was it jasmine? No matter, it was so warm, so soft.

Aglaia also didn't realise until too late that she was wearing a nightgown. She couldn't even wonder when she had changed into it.

She was deep in sleep than she had ever been resting on earth.

* * *

Freya watched her silently. She was sleeping but she had absolutely no idea...

Soon, she would have her daughter back. All of them, actually.

She walked silently to Aglaia's sleeping form, next to her bed. A syringe in her hand, Freya knew that the potion would have worked. Aglaia was sleeping a dreamless sleep and that cut her off from any demigod dreams that could potentially appear.

Nothing could wake her. Not for a long time.

And the invisible servants would gain her trust. Everything was going according to plan. The only thing to worry about was Percy Jackson.

Freya took the syringe and gently turned Aglaia over upside down. She pressed the needle and injected it into the back of her long, slender neck.

The golden fluid, filtered from ichor, went down into her neck and up into her brain, as well as everywhere in her body.

Freya withdrew the needle and healed the wound with a wave of her hand. She gently turned Aglaia back on her normal position. Freya was silent. She gazed at the girl's sleeping face. She didn't remember. But soon she would.

She was so beautiful. Gersemi was always so beautiful. Freya thought she was the most beautiful of all her daughters. She remembered Gersemi as a child, how she would snuggle up to her cats, stroke them, how she would dress the child and play with her, watching and cheering her as she trained with her Valkyries.

Freya's beautiful eyes turned sad and she stroked Aglaia's cheek lovingly.

Soon.

* * *

They were ready.

Up on Olympus, Hephaestus and his children were hammering away.

"We have plenty of Styx water and waters of the Phlegethon, the Lethe, Cocytus and Acheron." Nyssa announced.

"We're just testing the substances for the new Greek Fire we've got."

"And the new arrows?" Mizuki raised an eyebrow.

"They're over here." Drypetis pointed.

Drypetis showed Mizuki a whole heap of arrows. They were colour-coded. "Just a minute," she advised her. "We need all the Apollo demigods and legacies, as well as the Hunters of Artemis. I've designed them myself, they're personalised. So, you guys have to come to me first."

Mizuki nodded. "I'll get them." She walked off.

"While they're on the way," Drypetis turned to her father and siblings. "Let's test out the new weapons."

Athena, Zeus, Poseidon and a few other gods came to see.

"Right-o." Leo announced. "These are the weapons that Percy, Alex and Jason asked for."

He pointed to a group of rectangular metal blocks.

"Now to activate them," Leo walked around. "What we have to do is…" He held up a remote control.

"Now my dad, awesome as he is, got me the thumbprint scanners for the gods. That is the twelve Olympian gods, plus Hades, the ever-so- _awesome_ god of the dead. Only they and camp leaders can activate this stuff." Athena gave Ares the evil eye when he grinned. She would be keeping an eye on him.

"By doing this," Leo announced. He pressed a button.

Instantly the thing sprouted legs and arms- and a head. In no time at all, it unfolded into a giant Celestial Bronze automaton. The automaton's eyes were a brilliant orange.

"Everybody step back!" Leo shouted. "I'm gonna put up the shields!"

The Hephaestus Cabin ushered everybody back.

Jake Mason pressed a button on another controller and a force field popped up. A dome around the automaton. The others were untouched.

"Now," Leo continued. "It does _this!"_ He pressed another button.

The automaton lifted its arms. It pointed them in front and Leo pressed another button.

A huge blast nearly knocked the witnesses off their feet.

The blast was so chaotic, it made them vibrate.

"Greek Fire- in its pure form." Leo boasted. "But it's not all it can do. There's Greek Fire in concentrated amounts mixed with combinations of Styx, Cocytus, Lethe, Acheron and Phlegethon river water. Or you choose between the waters themselves in pure form. Set fire to, wipe memories clean of Asgardians. Or melt them to their bones. Make them miserable. You decide. Plus, it has a blast radius of over three kilometres. That's only one of the nasty toys, I'm gonna show you."

He turned off the automaton, and lowered the shields.

"Now these babies are stealth automatons. Designed courtesy of my baby sis-" Drypetis scowled. "And my big sis" That was Nyssa. "They're capable of carrying the explosives that we've also designed and am going to show later- underwater, up on air, and on land without being detected. They're also indestructible, like the other automatons from before, and the ones we're going to show you later. Even lava and nukes won't be able to melt these babies. They can also teleport, but that's more difficult. To sum it up, they're just really fast."

"And here's the fleet." Leo pointed proudly. "These Asgardians have really mean-as ships, so I got a little jealous, and decided to do some tinkering with the _Argo II_ and all the others. Now, they can fly with speeds up to five-hundred-and-ten kilometres an hour at top speed, have force fields, kitchens and cellars that can store huge amounts of food and drink in optimum condition up to over ten years. The medical wings are equipped with the latest state-of-the-art technology, courtesy of the children of Apollo's collaboration with us." He sounded smug. "Plus all the cabins are comfy. We've got massive, plasma, flat-screens, the latest video games- in case we're doing nothing, sonar and radar with a radius of up to one-hundred kilometres, and hyperspace stuff. _Star Trek_ has nothing on us." He grinned proudly.

"All the comforts of home, plus all you need for alien survival and cosmic war." He continued. "The gods have their own ships, but I'm afraid they're going to have to share."

Ares and Hermes opened their mouths, undoubtedly about to complain but one look from Zeus made them snap their mouths closed again.

"And now if the children and legacies of Apollo and the Hunters of Artemis would please follow me," Drypetis announced. "It's time to personalise your weapons and show you what to do. Leo, Jake, if you would take things the rest of the way?"

* * *

"It's time." Percy said gravely.

Annabeth shook her head. "What about the prophecy? And your parents?"

"My mom's accepted it, she knows she has no choice. Besides, they can't go home with the Asgardians after them." He stated.

"They hate the idea of me going to war and I hate leaving them but they'll be safe on the island."

Annabeth opened her mouth and then closed it. "What did your dad say?" He asked gently.

"He's accepted it." She said quietly. "So did my stepmom. They know it has to be done."

Percy frowned, thinking about her cousin. He was about to ask about Magnus but then thought better of it.

"We fly out. Tonight." He stated.

Turning his head, Percy looked at Jason and Piper. They seemed to be sharing an intimate moment. He didn't know how many of them would return and a horrible knot was squeezing his heart and stomach as he thought about leading them to war, voluntarily.

But then again they had volunteered for this. Asgard had his little sister. And Asgard attacked them first and would attack them again if they thought they were a threat. They had no choice. Everyone knew that.

"How's Luke?" He asked.

Annabeth sighed. "He's adjusting. They all are. No one has any time to stare and gawk or not get used to the idea that they're all back. We're going Percy, and that's final."

Percy nodded.

"No matter what happens," he whispered. "I'll stay with you. Tartarus has proven that."

"Let's go!" Leo crowed. The campers boarded. They said goodbyes to those too young to go with them from the island where Percy's family were staying. They said farewell to the nymphs to the satyrs that were staying behind. They contacted their mortal families.

This was it. This was war.

Percy and Annabeth watched with Jason and Piper.

Annabeth was frowning. "There's something that's bothering me," she said. "Rachel's prophecy…"

"Second Helen… She could only be talking about Aglaia." Piper murmured.

Annabeth nodded. All of them going to war for the sake of one woman… For some, Aglaia had been as close to them as a flesh and blood family member, closer even. To some like Katie Gardner and Miranda Gardiner and Piper and Lou Ellen she was their sister even though they didn't share blood. To the kids in the nursery, she was a mother, because either their mothers had died, or were in Olympus, in jail, or in any way unable to take care of them. To others in New Athens, Camp Half-Blood and even the Roman camp and city, she had been a firm friend and the closest ally. To the rest of them she was more than that. Love whether unrequited or mutual, was a powerful tool and motivator. Annabeth only needed to look at Alex for that. And he was only one of them.

But she frowned.

"Rachel's words…. _'In clash of gods and heroes true, Love and passion is the fuel'_. Does that mean what I think it means?"

"Obviously because we'd do anything to bring her back." Jason stated. "'For raging gods and heroes' duels.' I get the feeling that this is going to get up close and personal. Clearly because in Freya's eyes Aglaia's _her_ daughter. But in Poseidon's eyes, he's the one that sired her. She's _his_ child."

"But it says 'love and passion,'" Piper insisted. "This is going to go in the romantic sense."

Annabeth frowned. "Piper passionate love doesn't always have to fall in the romantic category. You can say that a mother or a father would love and protect their child passionately."

"Yes, but somehow… I get the feeling especially as she's considered 'the Second Helen' that this is going to be in the romantic sense," Piper stated.

 _"'A warrior, avenger, child of Sky and Pain and son of Sea and Quake…'"_ Jason began. "A warrior. Who's the warrior? We're all warriors."

Percy grimaced. He hated prophecies.

"An avenger." Annabeth frowned. "So the Avengers will get involved after all?"

"It doesn't always mean that, after all, don't prophecies sometimes trick?" Piper asked.

Jason agreed. "There's always a catch."

"Percy's name, Perseus, that means 'the Avenger' or 'the Destroyer' depending on which translation." Annabeth admitted. "And he's clearly leading us to avenge what happened. It could be him."

"Or it could be someone else." Jason scowled. "Prophecies."

 _"'And with trickster's love; mother's might, pain and grief,'"_ Annabeth said out loud.

"Freya's the mother in pain," Piper stated. "Trickster… That sounds like Loki. After all, he's doing this for love, isn't he? His wife was the promise of payment they gave him."

" _'Seek death for foes and life for loves,'_ " Annabeth recounted. "That's easy. Death for their enemies and life for the ones they love. Freya's daughters including Gersemi and Sigyn, Loki's wife."

 _"'Unknowing of the plans above,'"_ Piper scowled. "It sounds like last time. It sounds like there's a third party involved."

Percy and Jason groaned. "When is there not someone manipulating us?" Jason scowled.

 _"'The Second Helen must she unwind, The plans that seek to blind, Use cunning courage for all our sides, Her sight shall seek both blind on both divides, See true enemies that seek to strike.'"_ Annabeth blinked. "It's implying… That Aglaia would find them out? Would be the one to save us?'

Annabeth opened her mouth, then closed it. "Yeah," she said slowly. "I think it's saying that Aglaia would be the one to find them out."

Inwardly Piper was relieved and happy for Aglaia. In truth, deep down, even though she would do anything to get her friend back, she knew Aglaia would be torturing and killing herself slowly if she ever found out they were going to war because of her. She feared above all, in turning to the next Helen of Troy, which Piper was painfully aware she was doomed to be.

 _"'The world, the seas and stars shall shake, For Second Helen's sake,'"_ Piper said sadly. _"'But calm shall claim all that remains, When Truth comes out and life prevails.'"_

"That part's clear," Jason stated.

"Discussing the prophecy?" Nico asked, walking to them, his Stygian Iron sword by his side. "We've got to get going."

Percy sighed. "Right." He looked at Jason. "Where's Alex? Apart from planning, and training and preparation stuff, he's barely strung two words to any of us."

"True," Annabeth frowned. "How is he?"

Jason sighed. "He's not taking it well. I have a feeling he's either going to explode or break down, or both. Except, I think he's going to explode first." He looked agonised. "This is my brother, Perce. I don't know what to think or do."

"None of us do," Piper said glumly.

"He's not taking it well. He's thinking he's cursed again. You know he's lost everyone he cared about before he came here. And now it's happening again, and we're heading out to war. He's enraged that the Asgardians are capable of this kind of cold-blooded treachery. He wants them to pay. More than a thousand times over." Jason paused. "I'm _trying_ … I'm trying to help him the best way I can. But it's not easy. He shuts people out when he thinks like this," Jason said glumly. "He refuses to give the burden to anybody else. He thinks it's all on him."

"Aglaia was the same," Percy said dully. _Is._ His sister was not dead and she was coming back.

Jason nodded.

"We know what we have to do." He looked up at the stars. "But we also know it's not going to be easy." His eyes hardened. "This is it. This has to be it."

* * *

 _Niflheim…_

Everything was silent and icy cold when the mists and fog of Niflheim combined with the ice. This wasn't the puny mundane ice of Antarctica and the Arctic, which also appeared weak in comparison. This was powerful, magical ice whose mists and cold combined with the powerful fiery heat of Muspelheim to create the Mist which rose to all levels of the Nine Realms including Midgard, shielding their worlds from mortal eyes.

But now everything was about to change.

Hermes and his children nodded to signal their readiness, and Hecate and every spellcaster she had including her children began chanting. The Iris cabin was working with Hermes. All communications would be cut from Niflheim, Helheim and Vanaheim. Even Heimdall would not see anything amiss, unless he got close enough and being the gatekeeper in Asgard he would not be able to. Not until it was too late would he realise that something was wrong.

Hades in his silver chariot, engraved and embossed with images of death, destruction and pain, in full armour over his cape of souls waited, hidden by Hecate's illusion.

* * *

 _Previously, on Olympus…_

"Based on what Aglaia told me, Heimdall is the Norse god that guards the Nine Realms." Percy began. "When she gave me a crash course in mythology, she told me that Heimdall was born of nine mothers- don't know how that happened, don't ever want to ask- and he has sharp senses. He could hear a cricket's wings down in Helheim, and see everything that's going on in the Nine Realms without his immortal brain exploding. So, we have to keep these plans strictly on Olympus, or covered up. Especially this bit."

Zeus looked wary. "And what part is this?"

"What are we going to do if and when we take Vanaheim, Niflheim and Helheim?" Percy asked, rhetorically. He held up his hands. "Personally I'm not interested in power, and I'm definitely not asking to become a god. But someone has to take over these realms. They need Hel and Njörd to function. And once we take over…"

"Chaos." Hades realised what his nephew was saying.

"So once Lord Hades takes Helheim," Percy continued. "He'll have to take over, won't he? As _official_ ruler of the Norse dead." Hades looked stunned at his proposal.

"And before you guys start ranting about imbalance and everything, let me just remind you: where were you guys planning to go? Olympus is already on the verge of disappearing from North America. The anchors are going up and have you even decided which country to go to?" Percy waited.

Artemis glanced pointedly at her father and Athena who gave her a dark look back. Alex who was beside Percy began to smirk.

"I see you haven't." Percy said calmly. "Mighty gods of Olympus, how would you like not to have to move from country to country? How would you like to have more than just a mountain, no matter how _big_ and mighty? Lord Zeus-" he addressed Zeus.

"How would you like to become King of Asgard and Lord of all the Nine Realms?"

Apollo and Hermes' jaw dropped, and so did Ares'. They never imagined Percy Jackson as being capable of all this.

Ares started to recover and began grinning. He may have had a grudge, but he was starting to like the Jackson brat this time.

"Take your time," Alex shrugged. "Just remember, we haven't got that much time before the Asgardians attempt to force us to submit- again."

Athena's eyes were massive. Alex was right, and so was Percy- to a large extent. Even so, looking at the others, including her own father, she could see that they were hooked. The hunger in their eyes was something she- and Jackson and McDermott were all-too aware of. Percy's fatal flaw had never been power, and neither was Alex's. But they were willing to use and manipulate the flaws of others, to get what they wanted: revenge- and Aglaia.

"Kicking back on a whole nine worlds," Ares grinned. "Hmmm, sounds like my kinda idea."

That was what she was afraid of.

The Olympians were powerful, and some may argue that they were even more powerful than the Asgardians. But they were never really secure. Athena knew full-well how much they depended on mortals. The Greeks' and Romans' perceptions of the gods made them split into two different aspects. And when Greece was at the heart of the ever-burning flame of Western Civilisation, they were there as well. And then when Rome began to rise and eventually took over a few centuries after the death of Alexander the Great, they moved to Rome. The Romans viewed them as being different from the Greek ideals of the gods, which the Olympians and minor gods themselves met. Poseidon was different from Neptune, more benevolent at times and revered, whereas Neptune was never actually anything other than something to be feared in the eyes of the Romans. Ares was wild, chaotic and unpredictable, only violence and aggression were certain about him whereas Mars was disciplined, ordered, dealt with strategies and tactics and was only for war with a cause, not senseless chaos. And she couldn't even get started on her Roman aspect's difference from her Greek one.

During the eighteenth century, the Europeans saw them as wearing those ridiculous culottes and ghastly powdered wigs. No matter how hard people like Aphrodite, Apollo and their father tried to get rid of them, Athena knew it was no use. This was how they perceived them, even if they no longer worshipped them. They were as dependent and as influenced by mortals as the mortals were to them. With Asgard and the Nine Realms, they would have independence, freedom to appear and be as they wished. Of course, they would still have their Greek and Roman aspects, but still…

Athena opened her mouth to speak, but wondered, by looking at Percy and Alex, if those two could be convinced. And as highly esteemed and respected as Alex McDermott, son of Zeus was, why was _he_ here and not Jason Grace? In fact, where were Annabeth, Nico, and all the others?

Because only Alex would agree to this sort of thing. In fact, he would have not only encouraged it, but influenced Percy's ideas and decisions.

And Athena saw the depths of rage as ever she had recognised in the depths in those blue eyes of his.

"Before you vote on this," Percy spoke, breaking the silence. "Prometheus once told me during the Titan War, that history always repeats itself. If this is the Trojan War, then Asgard is Troy. Odin is Priam. Let history repeat itself this time."

Everyone was too stunned to speak.

"Oh, and one more thing," Percy added. "Before I forgot, how will Lord Hades will take over Helheim? We use Hel as a hostage first, but I bet they're not going to hand Aglaia to us that easily, and we can't take any chances. If the Asgardians seek to liberate Hel and she recovers her strength, we're screwed. Lord Hades has to overthrow her-"

"By sacrificing her." Alex's blue eyes, burning brighter and more terrifying than twin blue flames, looked up at the gods. "The Vikings practiced human sacrifices in days gone by. They sacrificed them to the Aesir and the Vanir and they've never paid for those deaths. Most of them were voluntary but not all of them were. It's time they had a taste of their own medicine. To know what it _feels_ _like-"_ he hissed those words out. "To lose the ones they love, to a higher power. To have their immortal blood spill on the ground, to nourish a greater being. So, I propose we sacrifice Hel, Norse goddess of the Dead. Let Hades wield the knife. Let him have her realm and her Dead."

Athena gasped. "You propose… _Sacrificing_ a goddess?!" She wasn't the only one who reacted in shock and horror.

"Why not?" Alex challenged. "We know these Asgardians can die. They're good at killing and dying, aren't they? They've had many sacrifices to them in their time. Now it's their turn to know what it feels like. We give Loki a taste of his own medicine by sacrificing his favourite daughter, and maybe Njörd." He looked at Poseidon. "To become master of all seas. Of course, there are other gods like Ran and Aegir to look to, but with Njörd gone, I'm pretty sure they'll crumble. Oh, we'll give them a chance. We'll keep them as hostages first, see if the rest of the Asgardians would consider giving Aglaia back to us. But I doubt even Odin will allow that. As chummy as he is with Njörd, and as close as Frey and Freya are to their father, and as beloved as Hel is to Loki, they've gone too far to go back. Instead they'll try to rescue these gods. We won't give them that chance."

Horror-struck, Athena leaned back. Even Hermes and Apollo looked sick at what Alex was proposing. Vengeance. Blood- godly ichor. This was an attack not only on the Norse gods but the gods that took his sister and every god that demanded a human sacrifice. Even Poseidon's eyes were wide.

"If you won't wield the knife, then Nico, Percy and I will," Alex said suddenly. "And Jason. We'll be the ones sacrificing the Norse gods. And don't take this the wrong way; Percy, Nico, Jason, Thalia and I don't want any power, but someone needs to do it. Someone needs to make these gods pay. Someone needs to bring Aglaia back, by force if not by diplomacy. We'll take over the Norse realms of the Dead and the Seas if we need- if _you_ won't do it." He paused and looked at each one of them.

"So decide. Make your choice. But do it soon, because we don't have a lot of time. If we take over Asgard, someone needs to take Odin's place. Someone needs to sacrifice him and spill his ichor on the ground to absorb his power. Is it going to be me… Or you?"

Zeus' mouth opened, and then closed again.

"One more thing," Percy spoke again. "As I said, we have to keep this as secret as possible. You've assured me that Heimdall and the other Norse gods won't be able to see this on Olympus. But unless we take over the worlds, then we should be careful. These guys have a good chance of winning. They're a pantheon of war gods, they're not tied to any civilisation, like the Greeks or the Egyptians. Plus, a lot of bad things have happened in the past, in the name of Western Civilisation. Europeans, Ancient Romans and Greeks and even the United States have invaded and conquered these different civilisations and cultures. And they've got gods of their own and I bet they aren't pleased, any more than the Aztecs were. So, we have to be careful of those guys taking sides. We can't trust anyone. There could be traitors-" he glanced hesitant for once, at Hermes. "Anyone could be a traitor. There were many spies in the Titan War, Octavian and the Triumvirate in the Giant War, the Triumvirate being the legacies of the gods. Not to mention the betrayal of demigods during the Agóna crisis. People should be handed down information at only a need-to-know basis. No one can overhear, including potential spies and traitors. People can be blabbermouths, or just unlucky. We can't take any chances. What's said here, stays here.

"Like the current plan: the three groups, the ones going to Lyngvi, the ones going to Vanaheim and the ones going to Niflheim and Helheim must only know about their own respective missions. Nothing else."

Athena nodded slowly. "This decreases the chance of information, no matter how small, being leaked out to enemy spies. Furthermore, it also lessens the burden of having to worry about others' missions as well as their own. We can't afford to be distracted at this moment in time." She nodded at Percy, silently urging him to go on.

"Now, mobilising these troops, as Alex so nicely pointed out to me beforehand-" Alex cast him an irritated glance "-might present some problems. Our solution was to tell them we're going out for joint training exercises, until they're a safe distance away. They'll understand. They know we've been betrayed before, and we can't take any chances."

"The campers going with Lords Poseidon and Hades will be told that they are going to routine exercises to familiarise themselves with each others' coordination, manoeuvres, tactics, et cetera." Alex interrupted. "Better cooperation. They can't disagree on that. That being said, everything should be done as discreetly as possible. We can celebrate when there's time. The armies will be told of their true missions just before they leave, in the gods' presences, shielded by the power of Hecate and her spellcasters. They'll be kept separate."

Percy nodded. "Let's get to it, shall we?"

* * *

 _In Lyngvi Island,_

The demigods looked ready.

"Are you ready for this?" Mizuki asked.

They'd managed to board and transport to the Nine Realms quickly.

Chris Rodriguez nodded eagerly, a fire in his eyes. "We're ready."

"Excellent." Mizuki remarked. She put on her costume.

Becoming and Ninja was an ambivalent thing. Assassins were not seen as honourable by the Samurai, their rivals. Samurai did not approve of this in general, even though the Tokugawa Shoguns often enlisted the services of Ninjas and rewarded them handsomely.

But was there any honour in fighting for survival? That was what Mizuki planned.

"Come!" She withdrew her katana. "For Olympus."

* * *

 _In Asgard…_

Heimdall's eyes widened as he saw what was happening.

Approaching Lyngvi, the island on the pitch-black lake of Amsvartnir, where the great wolf Fenrir lay chained, were boats. Ships with large weapons.

Heimdall ran towards the palace.

He burst in just as Thor was arguing with Týr, god of war.

"Lyngvi is being approached!" he bellowed into the Great Hall. Everyone froze.

"Olympus' forces are invading the island! They intend to free the Great Wolf!"

Gasps and screams echoed throughout the palace. Some of the women fainted.

"SILENCE!" Odin banged Gungnir on the ground.

"Loki, Vidar, the Warriors Three and the Lady Sif will go immediately to Amsvartnir and Lyngvi. Summon the Einherjar of Valhalla, the bravest and most courageous. For we will prevent Ragnarök this day!"

Cheers and roars of approval rang through Asgard.

"I will go," Thor announced. "As will I," Týr immediately stood.

"No." Odin said quickly. "They are enough."

Thor knew why. His father did not trust him. Even though he had a point, it still stung. Týr scowled.

"Now blow the horn, Good Heimdall, for if Ragnarök comes, we must all be ready!"

Heimdall nodded gravely and took out his great horn. Placing it on his lips, he blew. The sound, rich, deep, onerous and vibrating, resounded throughout all of Asgard.

Time for war.


	22. Chapter 22

**TO ALL MY READERS : I AM SO, SO SORRY FOR THIS VERY LONG HIATUS, I NEVER INTENDED TO LEAVE YOU ALL HANGING! LET'S JUST SAY, I WAS HAVING NUMEROUS ISSUES. FIRSTLY THERE WERE ALREADY SEVERAL COPIES OF MY STORIES ONLINE, WHICH I HAD TO REMEMBER TO SUBMIT, ONE AT A TIME, THEN I HAD TO COMPLETE MY UNIVERSITY TERM- I WAS APPLYING FOR GRADUATION AND NUMEROUS OTHER THINGS CAME UP, PERSONAL ISSUES, PROBLEMS AND TASKS THAT NEEDED COMPLETING. IT TOOK MONTHS AND MONTHS TO GET BACK ON TRACK. IT WAS HORRIBLE. I WILL TRY TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN, AT LEAST WEEKLY, BUT IF SOMETHING COMES UP AGAIN, I'LL WARN YOU GUYS.**

 **BUT HERE IS THIS CHAPTER.**

* * *

 **To Guest Reviewer 3: Thanks, I hope you won't be disappointed with this chapter, especially after a long wait!**

 **To Guest Reviewer 2: Thank you, I'm sorry for making you wait. **

**To Guest Reviewer 1: Thank you, the grammar errors were mostly typos, unfortunately. **

**To Rhysrhi: Thank you, very much. And again, I'm so sorry for the long wait in updating! I hope you're still interested. I can't say who's more powerful right now, because it's undecided (plus, it might be spoilers), sorry, but you will be quite surprised. **

**To Aquafin: Thank you so much, and I'm so, so sorry for the long wait! Just keep in mind, because I face a number of challenges in updating, doesn't mean that I don't love you guys! I hope it didn't put you off! :( I hope you enjoyed your trip- and I did wish you luck!**

 **To 2NE1ANGEL: Sorry for the temporary hiatus! As I've said, I will try to update more often from now on. At least weekly. I hope this chapter won't disappoint, though.**

 **To zackali318: I AM SO, SO, SORRY FOR THE LONG HIATUS! I HAD A NUMBER OF PROBLEMS! I will try to update more often from now on. And I'll send you the summary so far on PM.**

 **To** **sid** **.** **kush32** **: Thank you. SO SORRY FOR THE HIATUS! YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY IMAGINE HOW SORRY I AM! And you're welcome. Just wait and see what happens to Aglaia.**

 **Oh, and I hope you don't mind the few twists that I'm planning!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : The PJO/HoO series and **_**Magnus Chase**_ **isn't mine. And neither are the** _ **Avengers**_ **\- that's Rick Riordan and Marvel, respectively.**

* * *

"Getting closer!" Mizuki shouted.

"Good. Get the machines ready! Send out Stealth Automatons!"

They weren't stupid enough to risk setting the Great Wolf free for fear Fenrir might kill them but they needed to do something to truly convince the Asgardians that they were onto this mission.

"Aim there- I will direct you!" Artemis ordered. She was with them. Athena also. She had the only communications to Helheim, Niflheim and Vanaheim, to the gods, to give advice in case things go bad.

The demigods placed the un-activated stealth automatons at the edges of the ships.

"Activate!" Drypetis shouted.

A whirring sound ensued. Pops and springs were heard as the automatons unfolded and their horizontally flattened bronze heads with automatic detectors for sensing anyone or anything approaching, popped up.

"Sequence: diving mode!" Their arms lifted above their heads, pointed inwards like they were about to dive, and their hands began spinning like propellers. They had engines from behind that would push them further. "Camouflage!" Their bodies disappeared. "Dive!" Splashes were heard as the automatons dove down into the water.

"Remember, don't get too close to the island!" Athena ordered those controlling the machines. The demigods nodded.

"Asgard approaching!" Thalia shouted. And sure enough, a brilliant flash of blinding light full of many colours as well as white struck the lake. Asgard's warriors had appeared.

* * *

"CHARGE!" Vidar shouted.

The demigods and Hunters looked at them. Athena waved her hand and a blast ensued that knocked several _Einherjar_ off their feet.

Volstagg barrelled forwards and splashed into the black, murky water. Sif also took a dive. Artemis and her Hunters launched a volley of arrows at them.

"Blast them!" Mizuki yelled.

The archers began using blasting arrows. At the same time, the Einherjar attacked. Yelling their battle cries, the archers launched the arrows at them, blasting some, but they still kept coming forwards.

"Retreat!" Athena ordered. "We need high ground."

"We'll get to it!" Drypetis shouted. The demigods and Hunters began to retreat with the goddesses.

"This will slow them!" She yelled as she threw something at the approaching Einherjar and Warriors Three. Fandral barely managed to dodge whatever it is, and so did Hogun, but the blast shook the nearby island and they could all hear Fenrir growl in irritation and bewilderment.

"Flight mode!" Mizuki shouted. "Drypetis- take us up!"

The ships hummed with energy as they rose upwards. "Blast them from above- keep a look-out for reinforcements!" Athena ordered.

The demigods all did her bidding. They blasted the Asgardians.

Down below, Fandral shouted to the others. "We don't have time. They're retreating, but I think they're leaving something behind."

"Absolutely right, Fandral!" Volstagg shouted. "Well done!"

"Hogun, let's go check it out!" Sif shouted. "You- and you!" Vidar pointed with his sword at two Einherjar captains. "Bring your divisions and follow me!"

"Yes, sir!" They shouted. They signalled and the Einherjar took a dive.

Just then the explosives detonated. The stealth automatons had succeeded.

The blast nearly knocked them off their feet. Behind them Fenrir groaned. Then he roared.

Sif cursed. Without thinking she swam off the vessel towards Lyngvi. "Sif!" Hogun jumped after her. Volstagg looked at Fandral, shrugged and dove after them. Fandral cursed, taking off his coat and jumping too.

"They're going for the wolf," Athena guessed. "To secure him. They can't get too close to him. "Best to leave it be. We put up a fight in order to deflect suspicions, but only as much as necessary. We retreat."

"Yes, my lady!" Mizuki called out to the others. "Long-range missiles- blast them! Create a perimeter around the island!"

Drypetis directed the blast range. "Fire!"

They blasted those missiles.

Screams of pain and death were all around. Many Asgardians fell into the water.

But the Warriors Three and Sif had reached the island safely.

"Is the next stage of the plan ready?" Athena asked.

"Yes, my lady." One of the bravest demigods, a daughter of Hecate, bowed.

She dove overboard to 'defect'.

"Leo's here!" Drypetis yelled. Leo shouted: "Fire!" From the _Argo II._ Immediately blasts forced the Asgardians to look up.

* * *

Sif and the Warriors Three reached the island, panting, the wolf was groaning and giving them the evil eye. Sif ignored it.

"Check them!" She meant the wolves' bonds.

The others hurried to do just that.

"Retreat!" Sif called out to the other Asgardians. "Retreat to the island!"

The Einherjar and a growling Vidar hurried to retreat.

"They're retreating," Athena predicted. "To protect the Wolf's bonds. And to attack."

"Volstagg, Hogun, Fandral- plant those missiles!" Sif shouted.

"Yes, my lady!" They rushed to help the Einherjar with those big missiles.

"Target them towards the smaller ships- create a perimeter around the fleet!" Sif ordered.

"And now they're onto us!" Drypetis cursed.

"Fire at will!" Vidar ordered.

They fired.

"Shields up!" Drypetis screamed. They were lucky, but the blasts rocked the fleet.

"Now- we retreat!" Athena ordered. It was certainly very difficult. And they had to keep firing at the Asgardians below to get out.

In the meanwhile, in Niflheim, something burst out of the cold. It was Hades, the Helm of Darkness radiating pure terror from his head, his cape full of trapped souls, and seated upon his silver chariot with Nico and his Stygian Iron sword and Thanatos flanking him.

"Hel, goddess of the Norse Underworld!" Hades called. His voice boomed through the howling winds and screaming gale. "I come to challenge thee for thy throne, thy realm and thy power!"

The ground stirred and vibrated. It seemed as if a shockwave and spread throughout all of Niflheim. That was before a woman's voice, scarier than the voices of ghouls and banshees, sinking into flesh, blood and bone, hissed clearly:

"Who dares to trespass upon my realm and seeks to challenge me, whom even Odin fears?"

"I am Hades, Lord of the Dead, King of the Underworld of the Greeks and Romans." Hades boomed. "Come out _now,_ and do not face your death and defeat like a coward!"

The ground and air seemed to shake. The winds screamed in terror. Nico looked around him.

"She's coming alright." He muttered.

Thanatos closed his eyes. When he opened them again, his beautiful honey-gold eyes were grave.

Suddenly the ground split before them. The skeletal horses reared but did not topple the chariot and its riders. The ice and dirt began to crumble and fall away with a sound much like falling rocks and up rose one of the most frightening beings Nico had ever seen.

A beautiful woman with long robes of black and red, torn and shredded at the edges on one half, the other fine, thick and fluffy, lined with ermine like a snowdrift, with a helm upon the wearer's head. Her long black hair, half of it glossy and smooth, the other matted and stringy with worms and corpses, flowed from beneath it. She lifted her face. Like Melinoe it was split in half. Half beautiful, the other half a corpse. She had withered skin on her right side, her right hand skeletal grasping a terrifying sceptre, bone-white, and the left fine and delicate, holding an evil-looking knife. There were patches of ice covering some parts of that half of her and a milky-white right eye and her lips were thin, barely covering her rotten teeth on the right side. That was weird as the other side was perfectly fine.

"Hades," she hissed. "Lover of meek ghouls. Go back to your kingdom. You can fight no battles with me. Even Odin dares not."

"I beg to differ." Hades held up the Sword.

Hel's eyes- her dark good one, and her milky-white rotten one- nearly bugged out. "What- what is that?! That is not your weapon- your helm-"

"Sits with me as always," Hades replied calmly. "But what you are seeing is the Sword of Hades. A new weapon just as powerful which I have never used before."

Her eyes bugged further. She hissed. "Curse you, spawn of Titans."

Now Hades _really_ didn't like that. His eyes narrowed. "Attack!" He ordered.

Hel shrieked, and skeletons, ghouls and ghosts began to claw their way up to Niflheim.

But Nico jumped off the chariot and plunged his sword into the ground.

Skeleton and zombie warriors, Athenian and Spartan warriors, Trojans, Romans, Confederates and Unionists and those from Macedonia's glory days, sprung up.

"Get them!" Hel shrieked. The Viking dead drew their weapons. They wasted no time in battle cries, they simply charged forwards.

Hades raised his sword. The armies of the Greek and Roman Dead ran forwards.

They clashed. Heads went flying, limbs were cut off bloodlessly, ghouls shrieked and hissed on both sides, skeletons snapped irritably at each other, hacking away with axes, impaling and lifting bewildered dead on spears and lances, blowing heads off with guns and rifles. And yet they kept going. For the dead could not die a second time, not with Hel and not with Hades.

"Now!" Nico shouted.

And a brilliant light nearly blinded them.

"Yeah baby!" Ares grinned, his wickedly-sharp Celestial Bronze sword with a skull at its hilt, holding a ruby in its mouth. His eyes flared and danced a happy fire- literally- as he yelled out a war cry. "PARTY TIME- I MEAN; FOR OLYMPUS!"

And Apollo, Poseidon and Hephaestus arrived in full battle gear with horses, and as much heat as they could carry!

"Now let's bring in the heat!" Apollo grinned. Nico ducked and shouted the skeletal warriors to retreat, as he closed his eyes. Apollo, Greek god of the sun began to show his true form. The ice began to melt.

"More!" Hephaestus' form burst into flames, like Leo. The heat was intense. Hades had to shield Nico with his cape. Even Thanatos looked nervous. Poseidon raised his arms and Trident. The waters began to rise.

Hel shrieked as she witnessed the flood. Her dead gaped, but couldn't even scream as the tidal wave knocked onto them.

"Retreat!" She screamed. "Retreat to Helheim!"

This was what they had been waiting for. Hel raised her arms and a swirling funnel of purple-black clouds appeared and began sucking up her skeletons like a tornado did humans. She allowed herself to be lifted.

"Now!" Nico shouted to his father. Hades snapped his horses reins, And shouted something.

That something was the signal Zeus needed. The Lord of the Skies appeared in Niflheim. Barely glancing at his brothers, he nodded. Hades went off his chariot, and the three of them raised their arms, summoning as much power as they were able.

Dark, swirling, lethal, decaying and draining energy for Hades. Liquid, blue-green, powerful, sweeping, chaotic and strong energy for Poseidon, and something truly mighty and powerful to behold- majestic, awe-inspiring power: lightning swirling around Zeus' form not just his arms, and blue energy, rising from below.

"She's closing the portal!" Nico shouted.

The three of them threw the energy to the portal. Helheim itself shook as the portal was blasted open.

"Father!" Nico jumped into the chariot. With Thanatos, Hades followed and the horses reared and galloped forwards.

"Now we must go." Poseidon murmured. His eyes were still flashing with battle-rage.

* * *

"My lords, my ladies, we have captured a prisoner." The Einherjar captain held his sword, pointing it at the daughter of Hecate. She gave them one blank stare and threw down her weapons, kneeling. "I submit." Was all she said.

About time too. Sif nodded. "Bring her back to Asgard. The All-Father and the Council will want to question her themselves."

They dragged her up in chains and waited for the Bifröst to open.

Inwardly, she smiled.

* * *

 _Vanaheim…_

Everything was peaceful, or so the Vanir thought.

Nothing could ever disturb them.

But they were wrong.

A rumble and a shockwave alerted those underwater. Njörd the more benevolent god of the sea, father of Frey and Freya, jolted upright.

"Something is not right within this realm." He murmured.

"Are you sure about this, my son?"

"Certain," Percy answered, not taking his eyes off where they were going.

Poseidon frowned.

Up ahead of them, something stirred. In the large bowels of a cage which Poseidon and his cyclopes had brought with Kymopoleia's help, something was slumbering, barely stirring.

Kymopoleia said nothing, merely kept her hard eyes on the creature in front of her, hidden in shadow.

Suddenly a pair of huge, red eyes snapped awake.

"Have her swear by the Styx." Percy murmured, showing no sign of fear as the creature in front of him rumbled malevolently and stirred awake.

* * *

Vanir guards patrolled the high walls of Njörd's underwater citadel, its high walls and gates safely sheltering the inhabitants within.

Not for much longer.

Something like a scream or roar echoed through the stillness of the deep seas. The guards spun and froze.

A shadow, a huge monstrous shadow rose. Their eyes widened. One guard didn't have time to scream before a massive fanged mouth descended upon him, swallowing him whole.

The second guard took off running- or swimming.

"Sound the alarm- we are under attack!" He hollered, before he too was eaten.

The alarms tolled within the city. Vanir screamed and ran for safety while their warriors were mobilised.

"What is it?" Njörd demanded. "Sea monster- from the north!" A councillor came running. Just then the walls shook, nearly toppling them.

"Sir- your majesty!" Another guard came screaming in.

"What is it?" Njörd tried to instil a sense of calm and authority among his people.

"An attack- from the south!" Their eyes bugged.

"Mermen- and an army of sharks, not native to Vanaheim. Lead by a god- Olympian by the looks of him. From the east!"

Njörd froze then cursed. "Muster the warriors- take half the division of-" but something shook the palace.

"An attack!"

* * *

Poseidon's eyes flashed. In full battle armour and with his Trident, mounted on chariots pulled by hippocampi, Kymopoleia by his side, he gave a grim smile.

"ATTACK!" He roared.

From the south, the army of Poseidon charged. Tens of thousands of cyclopes warriors, and a number of mermen though the majority would have come from the east. Kymopoleia smiled, a shark-toothed smile as she unleashed her full fury.

Unleashing a blast, Kymopoleia hurled a massive storm towards the city walls. The explosion shattered them.

"NOW!" Poseidon ordered.

The army of cyclopes and mermen rushed forwards just as Cetos ripped a whole chunk of the city and snapped it in her mouth.

Vanir warriors rushed to their vehicles, but most were unable to decide on which attack to focus on. They quickly decided. A number began firing at Cetos, making the monster roar and hiss in anger, before it leaned forwards to strike. A sizeable amount of the Vanir began firing at Poseidon's forces which were combined by Palaemon and his sharks and mermen- and Triton who was also there- firing at them. Some mermen fell, dead off their mounts, some cyclopes did as well. Hippocampi reared and many had holes blown into them, as did the sharks. But the sharks swam harder and faster than ever.

They each carried the secret weapons within their mouths, which had yet to be detonated. They swam literally sweeping Vanir off their feet, some biting them, making them scream in agony. The Vanir kept firing.

"Aim- fire!" A commander ordered. An underwater blast canon rocked the sharks, but many of them managed to avoid it.

"Fire at will!" More blasts. The sharks dodged them successfully, while Palaemon shouted orders for the warriors to keep them distracted from the sharks.

Cyclopes and mermen launched harpoons rigged with explosives or painful things like shrapnel or poison at the Vanir. Then Percy Jackson was spotted.

He was at the head of a large fleet of more mermen followed by a large hulking mass of swimming arms. Briares, the Hundred-Handed One.

"ATTACK!" He shouted.

The mermen yelled out their war cries and Briares roared. Vanir screamed as the harpoons hit their marks. They began launching more explosives desperately. One captain drew his weapons and ordered them to charge.

The Vanir charged. Njörd appeared. But Percy had his eyes on him.

Swimming at top speeds, Vanir, mermen and cyclopes clashed into a roiling mass of fury, churning bubbles, foam, shockwaves and riptides, hacking and slashing, stabbing and gutting, parrying and blocking, dodging and launching weapons. The screams of rage and fury mingled with the cries of the wounded and dying. Briares roared with fury as he grabbed a giant chunk of fallen debris and launched it at the Vanir. Most of them dodged, but many were unlucky.

"Unleash Hafgufa!" Hafgufa was the kraken which they had at the current moment.

A shrill shriek or rage echoed throughout the waters. Throughout the distance, Poseidon caught his son's eye. Then they both looked at one figure: Njörd.

The Norse god of the sea knew why they had come. Steeling himself, he raised his sword. "For Vanaheim!" He shouted. "And Asgard!"

* * *

The kraken burst out of nowhere, making Cetos hiss and look up from her feeding. She was bleeding, splintered with weapons and blasts from the Vanir weapons.

Hafgufa roared a challenge to Cetos. Cetos answered back with an unearthly shriek. The two monsters launched themselves at each other, and Cetos' jaws clamped shut upon Hafgufa's body at the same time her tentacles wound themselves around Cetos' form and her snapping teeth moved itself sideways, seeking to get a good grip. The two monsters wrestled and grappled with each other, roiling and turning in the waters of the deep.

"Unleash the others!" Njörd bellowed. The Vanir rushed to do his bidding.

Chains rolled back and cages sprung open as an unearthly rumbling sounded from beneath the ocean's crust.

The other krakens were unleashed.

"Release the Skolopendras!" Triton shouted.

Skolopendras shrieked as did the krakens who appeared out of nowhere, all swimming at top speeds before they crashed into one another.

Briares roared and went to join them in the fight. "Are the weapons ready?" Kymopoleia demanded. She looked up and saw some Vanir swimming to the surface. Waving her hands in a circular motion, she launched a full blast of power at them. They shrieked, some scattering, others getting the full blast.

"Yes, my lady!"

The sharks had managed to place the weapons in various places. Stealth automatons had done their job.

"Fire them!" Percy ordered.

The blasts shook Vanaheim.

"To Njörd!" Percy and Poseidon both shouted.

Then Ran and Aegir appeared. And both knew this was going to be a very tense fight.

The Vanir were unprepared, but they were well-equipped and good at adapting to situations like these. And with Ran, Aegir and their Nine Daughters, they simply had help, that they couldn't get from Asgard.

But Percy knew about them. He knew what to do.

He dragged his hippocampus to the left, swerving before a blast hit them. Triton, Poseidon in his chariot, Kymopoleia and Tyson all charged with Palaemon, Delphin and Briares towards the Norse sea gods with their armies.

The blasts were chaotic, and so were the intensity of the fights. Both sides thankfully had shields, though the Vanir's needed time to get them up and running, being so unprepared, but soon they clashed. Throats were cut, heads fell off, bodies were stabbed and hacked or slashed as Percy barely managed to dodge a spear swinging at his head. He ducked and the hippocampi did a successful tumble as Percy slashed at the Vanir's belly.

He spun around slashed him from behind, caught an attacking warrior just in time with his fist, slashed him below with Riptide, grabbed the guy's spear and launched it at a charging Vanir, stabbing another guy in his throat straight away.

Poseidon was the ever-mighty, awe-striking, impressive god of the sea. His Trident was both a mundane weapon and something infinitely more powerful than a nuclear warhead. He slashed, stabbed and blasted Vanir gods, used his powers to summon massive storms, quakes and more. Kymopoleia was relishing in her new-found freedom to wreak utter destruction. Even Triton- prick as he could be- was in full-warrior mode, eyes blazing, using his own smaller trident to hack, slash, stab, impale and blast.

Vanaheim shook but high up, far from the surface of the world itself, all was still.

* * *

 _Niflheim…_

"Hel, goddess of the Underworld! Come meet your fate!" Hades called out.

"Dramatic much?" Nico muttered to Thanatos. The god of death gave a shrug.

Nico gritted his teeth. Hel hissed. With her was an army of rotting corpses and worse. They prepared to attack.

* * *

The battle in Vanaheim had reached a climax.

Percy stretched out his hand to use the water currents to slam several Vanir warriors onto a column. The force of it was so strong that it toppled all the columns of that building. At the same time, he unleashed a powerful underwater quake, which rumbled and shook the whole place.

Njörd would be no match for them. Percy sent a ginormous shockwave throughout the water, flattening countless Vanir. The buildings were crushed to the ground.

Several Vanir attacked him with the courage and ferocity of the Einherjar. Percy ran forwards with a battle cry, he sliced one in half, spun Riptide in one hand and slashed another, beheaded and stabbed two more, slashed them all up with Riptide all the while not sustaining any wounds. He held out his hand and sent another shockwave.

Kymopoleia's eyes gleamed. Unheard of destruction. Something she loved. She would be feared. They would all be feared, their family.

Her euphoric feelings were cut off by her half-brother's roar:

"NJÖRD!"

Percy caught the attention of the good Norse god of the Sea. Just then a ripple of currents came over.

It was Aegir. And Ran.

He laughed. "Three gods." He taunted. "Three gods. We only had one supreme one with us. And a single child of his could easily _take you down!"_

Ran hissed in outrage.

She lashed out at him with her powers, but Percy was ready for her. He slammed his fist down on the ocean floor, creating a gigantic crack and a quake which shook everyone and caused more buildings to collapse. The vibrations and shockwaves were enormous and took out many Vanir as well.

Ran hissed at the sheer power this half-mortal Olympian was exhibiting. It was unnatural, unheard of, for a demigod to possess this much power.

"You will die, Abomination," She bared her teeth.

"Not before you will." Percy replied evenly. "Old bag-lady!"

Ran snarled and ran at him with her net. Magically it expanded in the air.

But Percy was ready. He sidestepped at the same time Kymopoleia unleashed a Riptide towards Ran. Disorientating her, Percy's eyes narrowed and he went for the kill.

* * *

Sif breathed heavily. Thor watched them with narrowed eyes as Asgardians forces returned presumably triumphant.

He wasn't the only one watching them. Loki was standing with Frey and Freya.

And none of them were smiling.

Loki's brow furrowed. "Even though the Olympian forces retreated, it doesn't feel like a victory. They gave up too easily. Barely bothered to unleash the Wolf. This means only one thing: they're planning something."

Frey responded: "I agree. I feel doom. I sense it's approach, the icy breath of Helheim." He inhaled sharply. "I have never felt such doom in my entire life."

Freya spoke. "Indeed now that I think about it, I have but one question: where is Percy Jackson? He should have been leading the attack if they truly intended to free the Wolf. A good number of their best warriors, and the most renowned were missing."

"We had Athena, though." Loki frowned. "She was there."

"But not Percy Jackson." Freya put in. She turned to her twin brother. "They would never miss an opportunity to attack us if they truly wanted it."

Frey's brow furrowed. "There's a trap somewhere. But my senses are dulled. Now that the Nine Realms are dying, beginning with Asgard and Vanaheim… I cannot see as far as I used to."

Freya breathed deeply. "Neither can I. That is why we must accelerate our plans."

Loki looked at her sharply. "Are you sure about this? If the Olympians discovered this, Poseidon's rage would be even more than it already is. And Percy Jackson would no doubt, seek your blood and demise."

Frey nodded. "Again, I must admit I agree with Loki. Freya," he began gently. "She may be a way to get your daughters back, but she is not your daughter." Freya's teeth gritted. "She was born of another mother. This… This is not right and will only end in disaster for us all."

She tried to breathe deeply. "I will see you at the celebrations, brother. Perhaps then, we may speak to Odin of our suspicions."

She glided away.

Hades had wielded the Sword of Hades against Hel and her minions. The goddess was chained- using Stygian Iron chains- something which terrified even gods.

Her eyes- one dead and rotten, the other one alive, darted wildly. She snarled and screamed and spat curses at the victors.

Nico had no idea. He had absolutely no idea why it was so important to capture Hel. He had no idea what Percy and Alex were both planning.

But as he stared at the screaming, wailing, cursing goddess, he wondered…

Something was off. He was a hardened warrior. He had loved, he had lost, and he had seen the Fields of Punishment among…. Other things he liked to forget. He shouldn't feel disturbed about this. This… Was nothing.

And yet it was something.

Nico knew other gods and pantheons existed with their own version of the universe. He knew the Egyptian Kanes had their own sun and moon gods, and their own version of death and the Underworld. He knew the Norse did as well, and the Aztecs. It was all weird and crazy, and even more so when he realised that some of the demigods at camp had their own respective beliefs and religions too- there was a Muslim girl there, and with the Vikings. Mizuki daughter of Apollo had been a Shinto priestess and Aglaia was a Greek Orthodox Christian. There were countless others, even Alex was a Catholic. Trying to imagine their beliefs existing- like capital G- God- coexisting with the Shinto, Taoist, Hindu, Egyptian, Norse and so much more was too bewildering to comprehend how.

Until Aglaia explained it about the beginning. And since then, Nico was more than happy to respect everyone else's space- so long as they did not invade his. The Norse gods had no right to invade Olympian territory- certainly not demigods who didn't have a high life expectancy already, in their newly-built city which was supposed to be a haven for them.

He should feel proud. Smug to have taught the Norse something. After all, they didn't have any right to take her, did they?

But Nico felt something was wrong. Very, very wrong. Like the balance of the entire cosmos was being destroyed- by them. And Percy- although an experienced commander- would he authorise invasions the way he just did?

He couldn't chase off this awful feeling. Something was up. Something was very, very wrong.

Nico rested in the cabin, and his dreams wandered… And gave him answers.

* * *

In the meantime, Odin was thinking of the same thing.

Something was not right. "Heimdall." He called. The god came towards him, gold-amber eyes narrowed. "My lord." He bowed stiffly.

"You do not approve of this." Odin remarked. Heimdall's eyes narrowed. "My lord, with all due respect, this is suicide. Not even I may be able to warn you and all of Asgard of everything the Olympians are planning. Lyngvi was a diversion, nothing more. When the Second Titan and Giant Wars occurred, I was unable to see any more than the others, of what was happening down in Midgard. You remember this: the powers of the Olympians prevented us from seeing so far."

Odin bowed his head. "Then what would you have me do, Heimdall?" He asked quietly. "We saw an opportunity to save our peoples, our Nine Realms and we grasped it. We had no choice." Heimdall ground his jaw. "We would have perished otherwise."

"And what of the Olympians' war?" Heimdall asked quietly. "Will they not cause us to perish?"

Odin was silent for a long while. "It pains me what I ordered to do upon the Olympians, including Poseidon whose daughter we took. It destroys all honour and friendship between our pantheons, all alliances. But where is the goddess of oaths and vows? Of family, of love and loyalty? Or the harvest and fertility? Of marriage, foresight and war? Gone. Gone, Heimdall. And we cannot survive without them." He took a shuddering breath.

"I know the Olympians are up to something. I know Percy Jackson wants blood for what we have done. And we must answer him. And I know even you, good Heimdall, who have served us for so many millennia, and are more trustworthy than most, cannot save us from everything."

The celebrations were mixed. Most of them were cheering, getting drunk and toasting one another. But Odin, Loki, Thor, Frey, Freya, Týr, Vidar (the latter of the two were steaming) and a few others were not.

Then suddenly Heimdall out at the Bifröst froze.

His eyes widened. He saw something. Something on Vanaheim. A shimmering. And then…

He gasped. Taking off for Odin, Heimdall knew he had to get the word.

* * *

"My lords!" Heimdall shouted. Thor was instantly at his feet. "What is it Heimdall?" He demanded, clutching Mjölnir ready for a fight.

"Vanaheim." Heimdall choked. "Has fallen."

"Odin's eye was wide as he saw the damage.

"Vanaheim." He breathed. Frey and Freya were white-faced and shell-shocked to put it mildly.

"What- _how?"_ Frey whispered brokenly.

Loki's eyes shot to Heimdall furiously. "How did you not see this?"

"An illusion," Heimdall replied. "Much like the ones Malekith used when entering Asgard. Possible to detect when up close, but impossible to see at a distance, even with senses like mine."

Loki's mouth opened, ready for an angry retort but Odin held out his hand.

"There is more." Heimdall said gravely.

Just then something flickered right in front of them, and turned into a holographic image, much like an Iris Message.

It was Percy Jackson. And his eyes were colder than ice.

"Odin All-Father, Lord of Asgard and Ruler of the Nine Realms." He breathed. Thor froze. This was _not_ the Percy he remembered.

Percy smirked. "As you can see, we have successfully conquered Vanaheim. But before anybody does something stupid, let me just tell you: I'm not really here." Percy's image turned towards a shell-shocked Freya.

"Vanaheim. It's beauty and riches are legendary, even among my people." He mocked. "I didn't want to hurt anyone or destroy that realm, but if I had to, I would and I did. Surely you would understand."

His eyes blazed. Everyone knew what Freya had said down on Midgard.

"Frankly, I don't have much time, so I will get straight to business."

A figure is thrown forwards, in battle-armour, rented and bloody.

Percy grabbed the man's hair and yanked his head up.

A collective gasp of shock and horror sounded from the assembled Asgardians.

It was Njörd.

Freya could not stop herself from gasping and nearly falling over if an anguished Frey did not catch her. His face and eyes were marred with agony, anguish, pain and sorrow, as his father looked him in the eye, with sad, sad eyes. For once defeated.

It tore at his heart. Wrenched it from his chest. It did the same to both twins.

"To those that don't recognise our guest today, this is Njörd, god of the sea, Lord of Vanaheim. I'm sorry, _former_ Lord of Vanaheim. Personally, I think the god of the sea title was a bit false too. He was pathetic for a sea god."

Frey's face was now grey-white.

Percy looked straight at him and the twins. "I'll make this simple: him for my sister."

He looked around at each Asgardian so they had the rather nasty feeling that he was looking at each of them in the eye and straight into their souls.

"Oh, and he's not the only one." Percy said sarcastically. He jerked his head. Another image appeared.

Another horrified gasp resounded.

Alex held Hel by the hair, knife at her throat. Her eyes- one rotten and dead, the other healthy, darted to and fro.

"Vanaheim. Niflheim. Helheim. Those worlds have fallen. You've retreated from Midgard, just made our job easier for us. Now they're under _our_ control.

"So? Make your choice."

Frey looked the Asgardians and at his sister. "What are you all thinking? We have to get them back!" He yelled. Freya looked aghast at having to choose between her father and her daughter.

Loki stared at him. "Absolutely not. We have come too far. The destruction of Vanaheim would be for nothing if we return the princess now."

Frey retorted angrily: "Have you lost your mind?! How many more realms must be burnt down for your schemes? I was against the kidnapping of Jackson's mortal family as well as the princess to begin with! This is the result of your twisted plans! And she's your daughter!" He pointed to Hel. Well, she was in another aspect.

Odin looked conflicted too, although he struggled to rein it. "You must give us some time to think on this."

Njörd was one of his oldest and closest friends. Like a brother. But without the Princess Aglaia…

There would be no Nine Realms to save.

Percy's eyes flashed towards him. "You do not get to make demands, you senile one-eyed fool! Decide now, otherwise you may have less time than you think!"

Thor was stunned. This… This was not Percy Jackson.

Soon the Asgardians were shouting at one another. People were accusing, yelling, punching.

Alex sighed. He looked at Hel. "Looks like your father in another form does not care much about you any more than the Aesir." He smirked.

"Your time is up!" Percy bellowed. Just then there was an explosion.

* * *

Percy knew that Heimdall would be able to detect things like illusions up close, Hecate had warned him.

After all, the Asgardians did have someone in their cells.

The daughter of Hecate, grime-stained and all, sent out a magical signal- a signal which froze the Bifröst and forced it open.

"The prisoner!" Heimdall shouted. "The prisoner you captured- it's a trap!"

"She's the Trojan Horse," Percy admitted sardonically. "We'll just take Helen ourselves."

"Go get the prisoner!" Heimdall shouted, racing for the Bifröst. He needed to put it out.

But then triremes and other flying ships appeared out of nowhere.

Heimdall jumped on the nearest one and dragged a knife of Bone Steel down its sides.

A blast ensued, meaning Heimdall had to leap off. Fortunately- or unfortunately the Olympian forces leapt off to engage the berserkers and Einherjar themselves.

Battle cries, screams, flashing swords, cries of pain and weapons were everywhere.

Alex calmly walked past all the Einherjar and demigods battling one another and grappling for life and death. He killed anyone who stood in his way or tried to stop him, but he didn't bat an eyelash.

And calmly, very calmly, he arrived at the citadel.

Several guards appeared. They held their weapons up and demanded him to stop and surrender.

Quick as the speed of light, Alex whipped out his Celestial Bronze sword, swiped one to the right, then the next to the left before any of them registered what was happening and used his powers over wind to smash the remaining guards against the wall, before throwing his sword expertly to slice at them, forcing the air currents to bring it back to his hand. He sheathed it. Now was not the time.

* * *

He ventured deep into the citadel sanctuary. Einherjar dropped from all corners, and Valkyries. His eyes gleamed. Valkyries. Einherjar. They would have their vengeance before long.

One of the Valkyries- with an air of authority demanded: "Surrender, Olympian! We have you outnumbered."

Alex just smirked.

Just then one of the Valkyries gasped, and pointed.

One Olympian ship was flying towards them at top speed, forcing them to turn and fly back, carrying their Einherjar counterparts. Much like the ship which crash-landed in Asgard's citadel, it smashed into countless pillars- a shame really as they were only recently rebuilt. Smashing them, and causing them to crumble before it ground to a halt.

Alex smiled- and not his warm kind.

Einherjar lifted their weapons, carefully approaching, shields raised.

A long silence awaited.

But then, the door to the hold sprang open.

Percy Jackson stood, Riptide in hand, with a bunch of blood-thirsty, vengeful demigods and legacies.

* * *

Asgardians and Olympians forces screamed a frightening war cry as they clashed with one another.

Swords were flying, flashing in the light, people screamed in agony, in rage and more. They smashed into each other.

"Find Aglaia!" Percy snarled to Mizuki. "And our Trojan Horse before they do."

Mizuki nodded and sweeping her katana to slice down an onslaught of soldiers, she dashed out followed by a select group specially trained by her.

* * *

Percy ran towards an Einherjar about to kill a demigod and leapt through the air, sweeping his foot to kick him in the face, landing, leaning backwards to finish him off and sweep his blade onto another opponent.

Alex's outstretched hand flashed and sizzled with lightning, enhanced by the Imperial Gold of his second sword. Valkyries took to the air, and the Hunters and children of Apollo were having a hard time trying to take them down.

Percy snarled, almost animal. He ran forwards, chopped off one guy's head, sliced off another's arm, stabbed another guy and his rage and temper grew.

His eyes glowed with an unnatural light. This was not the Percy everyone remembered.

Then a huge chunk of rubble flew out of nowhere, sailed over Percy's head and smashed through a line of Valkyries accosting the children of Apollo and Hunters... Without wind. And Alex and Jason were not near.

* * *

Aglaia's eyes were closed. The sleeping potion had taken its toll. As did Freya's serum.

She saw images… Flashes.

She saw a man with a lost hand. She gently, lovingly stroked his face. His eyes normally so hard, softened and shone for no other. Only her. They kissed by the light of Máni.

She saw herself with the man, lying covered in the barest of silk sheets, cuddling up close.

She remembered a loving, laughing mother and a brood of sisters whom she adored and worshipped more than anyone.

And then those images began to blur and fade.

She saw Percy snarling, his eyes glowing with a menacing light and then after cutting down several Asgardians, she saw something float over the top of his head and smash into a line of Valkyries.

All this while she was asleep.

* * *

Sif anticipated this. They would try to move Aglaia or to take her. She had to set things right. The Olympians and the son of Poseidon were beyond reason.

She saw one of Freya's handmaidens whispering.

She grabbed a blade and sat it close to the girl's throat. She squealed.

"Silence or I will make it so much worse," she hissed. "Why is she asleep? What did you do to her?"

The girl whimpered. "The Lady… Freya ordered a sleeping potion… And food laced with the juice of the Apples of Immortality!" She whimpered more.

Sif's eyes were wide. "You fed her the food of the gods?" When the girl didn't say anything, she thrust the blade higher. "Answer!" She growled, making the girl gasp.

"It was Freya's orders!" She cried. "Her body needs to be prepared! The serum-"

"What _serum?"_

"The one Freya ordered made from the ichor and other fluids of her daughter. And her tissues liquidised, including brain matter and Gersemi's magic." She whimpered. "Please… Do not kill me."

Sif cursed. She slammed her hand onto the girl's head, knocking her unconscious and picked up Aglaia. The Olympian demigoddess was surprisingly light. Any shieldmaiden could have handled her. They needed to leave. _Now._

* * *

Aglaia knew something was far from right.

In fact, something was very, very wrong.

Her dreams were turbulent, but she could clearly see Percy… And Alex.

They were fighting.

Arrows were flying, blasting arrows, arrows newly-invented, weapons like battle axes, spears, swords, javelins, daggers, flashing in various colours; Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold and Bone Steel, spinning dreadfully about, smashing into entire rows of shield walls, shooting arrows at flying Valkyries or Pegasi riders.

They were dying. These people were dying.

And it was her fault.

Once again, it was all her fault.

She saw a figure leap and sail through the air, kicking one Einherjar out, and tearing at a Valkyrie.

She saw another… It was much too much.

Up above, a Hephaestus camper- on jetpacks apparently- shot blasts onto the ground taking out several Asgardians.

Aglaia saw Alex. He held his hand up and an Asgardian- struggling in the air, was slammed into the pillar by Alex's powers.

Strange, but for some reason she couldn't comprehend why. This was normal.

And then she saw her brother. Percy Jackson.

His eyes glinted, they were still green as the sea, but this time they had a ghostly blue glint to them, the shadows within his handsome face had lengthened and deepened considerably though he still looked more regal, impressive and handsome than everyone put together.

He raised Riptide.

That was when she saw Percy was slowly circling another opponent. Aglaia's breath caught. It was a Valkyrie. She didn't know which one, but it was clearly a very important one.

Alex gave a scream of rage at the same time lightning sizzled and fizzed, protruding from his hands.

Leo Valdez- or someone from the Hephaestus Cabin- threw a series of explosives and Aglaia heard the screams and cries of agony.

Percy mock-saluted the Valkyrie and engaged her in combat.

Alex slammed one Einherjar in the head, and then another before slamming his blade into an important looking warrior.

He slashed, threw blows and hacked, but the warrior ducked, parried and retreated backwards.

In the meantime, Percy crossed swords with the Valkyrie who had given a war cry. Their weapons began flying, hacking, slicing and raining down blow upon blow upon the other. She swung her battle axe at him, Percy ducked and spun deftly out of the way, almost knocking her from behind before she bent backwards and did a somersault, turning into the air.

Alex slammed his foot in the man's armoured gut. He skidded backwards, but Alex leapt in the air ready to plunge his blade into the unfortunate man's body, but he evaded that.

Percy screamed with fury as he slammed his fist onto the ground, causing an earthquake. Many were knocked off their feet. Brandishing Riptide, Percy Jackson went forwards, his eyes blazing murder.

The opponent Alex was chasing deflected a Greek's swords, and then a Roman's, before Alex threw his Imperial Gold weapon into the air. He leapt, flying as well, avoiding it, before the weapon was pulled back into Alex's hand, using wind.

Or was it wind?

But before the Einherjar could land safely back into the ground, an invisible force slammed into him and knocked him through a wall of rubble.

In her dream, Aglaia's eyes nearly bugged. _It wasn't wind._

He dodged once more.

She then saw Percy again. He was duelling with the Valkyrie, but then something fell onto the Asgardian shieldmaiden. Aglaia blinked, looking wildly for Alex, but he was too occupied to have noticed Percy and his troubles, too caught up in fighting his opponent, and it looked like his blows were becoming more and more aggressive. So who did that?! Jason wasn't anywhere near, either, not that Aglaia could see. It seemed no one was as intent on getting that Valkyrie as Percy was.

It could only have been… Percy. But that was insane! Percy wasn't a child of Zeus, he didn't have wind powers, or powers over the air.

But again… There was no wind. There had been no wind when the Einherjar Alex as duelling with had been knocked to the ground. There was no wind when the Valkyrie fell backwards, Percy leaping onto her, pressing Riptide as hard as she could. She kicked him in the stomach, and he fell back, due to surprise, then pain. She slashed at him with her blades- one short sword, another her axe.

He kicked her in her shins, making her grunt, Aglaia didn't know whether it was in surprise or pain.

The Valkyrie fell backwards. But something happened to Percy's eyes. They glowed… Literally. They began to glow with something Aglaia could only describe as fury… And hate.

Giving off an inhuman scream, her brother ran towards the Valkyrie captain, and others tried to defend her. He slashed his sword left and right, taking out enemies without even looking at them and his opponent barely managed to have the time to raise her own weapons as Aglaia's brother hammered blow upon blow onto the Valkyrie, her eyes betraying the panic, despite her determined look.

Percy's face only betrayed his rage. It occurred to Aglaia that he didn't care whether he lived or died… So long as he had his enemy.

Percy's sword moved to fast for human eyes, before suddenly the Valkyrie gave a cry of pain, and Percy knocked her arm out of the way, slammed his foot onto the ground next to her and flipped her, grabbing onto her magnificent wings.

Aglaia barely registered the flash of Celestial Bronze before the Valkyrie screamed.

It was a scream that could have chilled Hades and Hel themselves.

Horror grew on the faces of the observing Valkyries, shock and fear as they- and Aglaia- realised what Percy had done. He had cut off her wings. One after the other, until only a broken, bloody mass or ichor and stumps left on her back.

Then Percy snarled: "I curse the Order of Valkyries. I curse them for the role they played in kidnapping my sister. I curse the lackeys of Freya who slaughtered countless innocent children and nature spirits, betrayed our trust, alliances and friendship, I CURSE YOU ALL!"

He threw the wings aside, matted with blood, to the ground where they gave a trail of ichor.

Aglaia felt faint. She felt like throwing up. Percy… Her Percy, her brother had done this. He had done this.

In the meantime, Sif of Asgard, carried the missing daughter of Poseidon away as fast as she could.


	23. Chapter 23

**To** **Guest Reviewer** **: Thank you.**

 **To** **Aquafin** **: Thank you. Hope you like this one, even if it isn't as intense.**

 **To** **JadenCage** **: Yes, he is. But there's a reason why he's acting like this.**

 **To** **summer164** **: Thank you.**

 **To** **Rhysrhi** **: Wow, thank you- I feel so relieved!**

 **To** **sid** **.** **kush32** **: Thank you so much! I'm so glad you're okay with it! Plus, more will be revealed about Percy… And Alex. As to why they're acting this way.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **: Do you actually need me to say it? Okay, I own nuthin'.**

* * *

 **This chapter is back on Midgard/Earth with the Avengers and the Egyptians, Samirah Al-Abbas and Amir Fadlan.**

* * *

Tony didn't remember much of what happened after Thor had left.

He just took off running.

Things were going from bad to worse.

Next thing he knew, not only was Thunderhead not materialising anywhere, but Natasha had- mercifully- managed to get a hold of Fury and began chattering over details to him.

But strangely all had been quiet. No strange weather, no winds, no storms moving towards continents- no natural disasters, nothing.

Everything carried on as normal.

And then things started happening.

Not natural disasters, but weird stuff. People screamed in the streets, as they saw a giant dog chasing… Something. A hot dog stand owner bellowed something incomprehensible after he saw some wind… Things going nuts in the air, shoving aside his stand.

Then before you knew it, everything had gone back to normal.

"What the heck is going on?" He muttered.

Natasha shot him a look. "You tell me." She looked at Clint and Bruce.

"Thor's back in Asgard, the last we heard-" then an explosion cut her off.

It was an explosion not so far away. Natasha swore as she took out her comm.

"Guy's it's Central Park- some kind of supernatural activity."

"We'll get to it." Clint said as Tony's Iron Man suit, courtesy of FRIDAY, began flying towards him.

* * *

 _Central Park, a few minutes later…_

"FRIDAY? Got anything?"

"On it, sir." FRIDAY's voice responded. "An abnormal power-source located not far off the centre. It does not match anything from this planet, so it may be extra-terrestrial."

"Right!" Tony zoomed forwards.

He landed right in the middle of Central Park. Everything looked peaceful. No extra-terrestrial activity.

"No sign of anything." He muttered to the others.

"Well, we're nearly there," Natasha pointed.

"FRIDAY? Got anything on-" but before Tony could finish his sentence, a mysterious sound made him turn, palms up in front.

There were mutterings. Whisperings of a language which he did not understand.

"Um… Guys?" Tony asked hesitantly. "What's-"

A gust of strong wind blew his way, but strangely enough, one, he could feel it, even in his Iron Man suit, insulated against extreme cold or extreme heat, and two, it was hot. Like a dry gust of hot desert wind. And not the kind found in North or South America. This felt… Somehow, though Tony didn't really pay much attention to the difference- like the dry dessert of Afghanistan, back when he was trying to survive and make it to the US base after escaping captivity.

There were whispers. Whispers that sounded vaguely Arabic, but somehow, that didn't sit right either. He'd been to the Middle East, he'd spoken to Arabic individuals both here and abroad, and none of them sounded like this.

"Who's there?" He demanded. "Whoever you are-"

Then the mysterious language faded and turned into words he could understand.

"Ah… So the legendary hero appears…" A menacing female voice hissed.

Tony spun wildly, hands curling into a fist ready to blow any hostile force but there was nothing. Only the sound of dry, cackling laughter.

A horrible thought occurred to Tony. _Oh, no please don't let this be another maniacal god!_ He pleaded.

No such luck, he knew somehow, that this was a god- or a god _dess_ , judging by the sound of the entity's voice.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"I have many names," the voice hissed. "Names which you, scum, are not worthy enough to speak nor listen to. In days long past, my name was as feared as it was venerated and worshipped.

Hot, dry desert wind appeared out of nowhere again, and grains of sand gradually appeared out of nowhere, forming a vaguely humanoid figure.

The goddess must have been beautiful once. In fact, in her heyday, she must have been one-helluva of a knockout. She was dark-skinned, or she was supposed to be, but Tony couldn't tell if she was supposed to be African or Middle-Eastern, yet her skin looked sallow now, and washed out. Like some faded, grainy, black-and-white photograph of a once-shining relic, her long, wavy, ebony hair falling past her knees, but the hair itself looked dusty and covered in sand and dirt, the colour no longer lustrous. She was wearing a short-sleeved, knee-length dress of dark blue cotton with darker blue tassels decorating the sleeves and hem. That even that looked dusty and covered in sand, as if she had been long-forgotten and buried. The dress was covered in stars that flickered very weakly, like some very old, grainy and cheap footage of the galaxy, hard to discern. A knife, old and white like bleached bone, hung from her belt, and she wore high, dusty and dirty boots of dark blue leather that also looked like something recovered from an archaeological dig. A single diamond dotted the space between her eyebrows which reminded Tony of a dying star, and she held two freakishly-long triangular blades, as white and bleached as the knife, points planted in the dirt on either side.

"But they called me Al-ʻUzzā." She rasped, like she had forgotten how to use her voice for centuries, if not millennia.

Tony tried very hard to breathe. "And you're…" He nodded. "Let me guess… Arabic, but not Islamic?" He started. "That's not something I've come across." Then again, he didn't really know much about Arabia before Islam came.

At the mention of Islam, the goddess gave a shriek like a tortured lioness, before her eyes burned with rage and loathing. "They destroyed my shrines, my temples…" She hissed. "Him. And his… _Followers!"_ She nearly howled. Her dirty, dusty fingernails tore at her hair. Chunks of it fell off and were swept away by dessert wind. "They took everything from me- from us!" She growled.

"Oh. So… Before Islam came along, let me guess, you were pretty high and mighty? A hot-shot with the local Arabs, until…" Tony paused. "Muhammad? Their prophet? He came along and Arabs converted whole-scale to Islam?"

She gave another ear-piercing shriek. It sounded worse to his ears than nails scratching a chalkboard.

"DO _NOT_ SPEAK HIS NAME! HE WILL RUE THE DAY HE TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME AND MINE!"

" _Riiiiiight."_ Tony said slowly. "I'm pretty sure the guy you're talking about is dead. He's been gone for hundreds of years. Give or take another millennium. I'm afraid I'm not an expert, but you're…" He paused. "Resentful?"

She snarled at him. "Clever. But not clever enough, boy. You think you can defeat me? Your friends in Asgard and Olympus, the only god you have at your side can no longer protect you." She gave a feral grin. "And while the mortals grow stupid and complacent, we will have our revenge."

"Against who?" Tony asked. "What do you mean, lady?" He demanded. "The original band of Muslims died nearly a millennium ago- and again, I didn't check the timeline, so I might be getting it wrong." Tony said, clearly. "But you're missing the point: they're _dead._ There's _no one_ for you to be taking revenge on. So give it up; it's pointless."

Her grin only widened. "I'm afraid, it has only begun." She smirked. "Your friends of Asgard and Olympus cannot help you now. What they call the Mist is failing."

Tony took a step back in denial. "No! That's impossible- we solved that problem-"

"Oh, so you think the problem is solved?" She asked, mockingly. When she smiled the skin on her face stretched unnaturally and painfully over the bone. She was emaciated, disappearing or fading into nothing, Tony realised. "Foolish boy. We grow stronger as they grow weaker. As the heart of Western Civilisation seeks to move, its anchor weakens, the grip they have on humanity and its culture and civilisation disappears. The Olympians have yet to find a new country where the flame of their civilisation may rest. Asgard is already weak. Without Freya's daughters, nature is fading- dying. Everything about them fades. They are losing their grip on this world, and on all Nine Realms. The worlds are turning against themselves. The Apples of Immortality are limited: and already Asgard and Olympus are preoccupied waging war with one another," she taunted. "Soon they will obliterate each other, and there is nothing you can do to save your friend."

Tony ground his teeth. "That's where you're wrong," he said calmly. "What are you planning, lady? And how are you still here? I thought we fixed the Mist-problem!"

She barked out a laugh. "With Olympus and Asgard gone, from this world, all traces of Western Culture and Civilisation will disappear? And who will be left? Not the puny Egyptians whom your friends are currently trying to save." Her smirk widened.

"Wha-" Tony froze.

"Tony!" A shriek that could only be Wanda. "We're in Brooklyn- there's trouble-" Before Wanda finished her sentence, there was a scream and a rushing sound like fire.

Tony paled and cursed. "What the hell have you done?"

Her grin was nasty. "Oh, you will see. Not even the Egyptians will be left. We were promised power, a return to the strength and glory we once had, but in thousands!" She hissed.

Right at that moment. Something gave a low, feral growl and leapt from the bushes towards him. Without thinking, Tony fired.

The blast exploded from his hand, but bounced off the creature- a monster, no doubt- which was only swept slightly aside. Floating back up. Tony got a clear view of the monster. It was a giant cat, like a cross between a lynx and a lioness. Or a cougar, but much, much larger, and with sharp, pointy ears.

"Go." Al-ʻUzzā cackled. "Save your friends… If you can."

As fast as he could, Tony flew off.

He would deal with the goddess later- _after_ he saved them.

* * *

 _Brooklyn House, Egyptian Magicians' headquarters…_

" _Ha-Di!"_ Sadie shouted her favourite spell as that… Thing whatever it was, flew towards her.

"Sadie!" Carter yelled. He threw his _khopesh_ out at the thing, and channelling the power of Horus, it flew back into his hand.

Unfortunately, it did no harm to whatever it was.

The shooting clouds of smoke seemed to wreak havoc everywhere they went in the Brooklyn House. Statues exploded, furniture were overturned and the magicians were desperately trying to repel them.

"Why didn't the wards work?" Sadie shouted above the noise.

"I do not know!" Walt/Anubis replied. "This is something we've never experienced before!"

"Great!" Sadie grumbled, as she took an incoming swipe. One cloud of blue-grey smoke, wafted to form a muscular, male humanoid figure with gold bangles glittering with jewels upon his arms, and on his biceps. His eyes were completely dark blue, no whites or pupils, and he seemed to rest upon a cloud of white mist along with the smoke. He had no legs, it was all joined to the blue smoke. The figure grinned, showing sharp teeth, before lunging forwards, and disappearing back into smoke.

"What the heck was that?" Carter demanded.

"Try and find out, brother!" Sadie retorted.

* * *

Clint tried desperately to help Wanda from being pulled into the air by those things, but it seemed futile. The girl was hanging onto some lamp-post with one hand, clutching Clint's hand with the other, whereas poor Peter was being knocked to and fro like a ping-pong ball. Those fast-moving clouds of smoke… Damn Tony for being able to fly and fast too. He was the only one apart from Thor and Rhodes, and unfortunately, they hadn't seen the need to bring the quintjet. The Cap was trying to beat them with his shield, keeping Natasha safe from harm, whereas Falcon was down, his wings wrenched off, catastrophic, really. War Machine was desperately shooting- oh, this was a guy who didn't get to Central Park as quick as Tony and was thus hurled from the sky.

In other words, they were getting their a**es whooped.

"What the heck are these things?" Clint yelled.

"Don't know!' Natasha shouted. "If only Thunder-guy was here!" Ant-Man moaned. "He could actually blast them."

Even the Hulk was having difficulty batting those things away- they'd tripped him, made him fall over multiple times, making noises that sounded strangely like cackling. The Incredible Hulk was currently throwing a tantrum, worthy of a gigantic, green toddler, roaring with fury, fists pounding the ground. It would have made for a picture-worthy moment, if it wasn't so seriously distressing.

"Let me guess- weapons aren't working!" Clint hollered. "So, mythological?"

"But that's impossible- didn't we deal with the Mist?!" Natasha fired more to distract their mysterious- and annoying opponents- than to hurt them.

Falcon almost yelped along with Ant-Man as the former helped Scott up, and they desperately tried to bat those things away. Steve tried to beckon them over to the shelter of an upturned car. Meanwhile Rhodes had decided to take Natasha's example, firing blasts towards those things, more to distract them, as it didn't seem to harm them. He was covering Natasha- unfortunately, one gust of cloud rushed towards him with a _whoosh!_ Rhodes' suit started going crazy. Not even Vision seemed to be having much luck.

"Help!" He shouted.

Just then Iron Man appeared. Tony began firing haphazardly, shooting blasts and smoke. Some kind of tear-gas. The things shrieked and fled. Unfortunately, it had the side-effect of having his teammates succumb to that thing.

"Sorry," Tony mumbled.

* * *

"Sorry," he said for the hundredth time.

"'S'okay, Tony we got it." Clint groaned.

Tony sighed. "So… Any clue on what were those things?" He looked at them and then at the Magicians of the Brooklyn House.

The things- whatever they were- had retreated from the Brooklyn House, unexpectedly and the Avengers received calls of the same supernatural activity near the Kane Mansion. The Egyptians had been kind enough to take them in, and tend to their injuries.

Carter shook his head. He described the monster- whatever it was- to them.

"Sounds like a genie," Clint attempted to joke. Then he froze. "Um…"

"A genie." Natasha stood. She showed them a picture on a screen. "or to be specific: a _Dijin."_

"Like three wishes, rub-the-lamp, type of genie?" Sadie scowled. "They didn't look like the type to grant three wishes."

Walt/Anubis and Zia agreed. Everyone agreed. "I think that's because they're Pre-Islamic Arab." Tony admitted. They stared.

Tony blurted out the conversation he had with the mysterious goddess in Central Park.

"Wait- what was her name again?" Clint frowned.

"You sure she's Pre-Islamic Arabic?" Steve asked.

"Positive." Tony replied. "She seems to have something against Islam- and Muhammad. Went crazy after I mentioned his name."

They looked at one another.

"I really don't know much about Pre-Islamic Arabia." Zia frowned. "My parents were Muslim, but they died when I was young, before they even taught me the Qur'an. So, I'm not a practicing Muslim.

"But if I could remember correctly, it wasn't a good time," she began. "Life in the Arabian Peninsula those days… Well, it's about clan, tribe and family more than anything. And even then, people turned against one another. They did things many people would be horrified to witness, even in those days."

"Huh." Tony blinked. "So, she's a lost goddess from some forgotten-barbaric age?"

"Possibly." Carter admitted.

"Got it." Natasha spoke. "Huh?"

"Al-ʻUzzā, Pre-Islamic goddess mainly worshipped in the Arabian Peninsula. One of the most important. Representation of the Morning and Evening Star. Associated with two other goddesses: Al-Lat and Manāt. Al-Lat is a mother-goddess, Manāt a crone goddess, which leaves Al-ʻUzzā to be the maiden goddess. This is a common, recurring theme in Pre-Islamic and Christian mythology. There are always three goddesses- a Maiden, a Mother and a Crone. In Greek and Roman mythology, it's Artemis or Diana who's the Maiden, Selene or Luna who's the Mother and Hecate or Trivia that's the Crone."

"Trivia." Tony, Scott and Clint smirked. "Sorry, go on."

"And they're represented as a new moon, full moon and waning moon." Natasha continued. "But that's strange, because the Hecate we met isn't a crone."

"Maybe it's another aspect." Steve suggested.

"Could be." She frowned. "But I thought Olympians had only the Greek and Roman aspect.

"But back on topic: Al-ʻUzzā's shrines were destroyed during the time of Muhammad and the rise of Islam. She was worshipped along with countless others by the Pagan Arabs, but Muhammad and the Muslims disagreed with their morals. The Kaaba- that shrine in Mecca, which Muslims aim to go to on a pilgrimage- the _Hajj-_ at least once in their lives. According to the Quran, it was built on the site where Allah- well, you know the story of Abraham and Isaac?"

Tony blinked. "Yeah. God ordered Abraham to sacrifice his son Isaac, but stopped him."

"And ever since then neither Christians, nor Muslims, nor Jews have practiced human sacrifice." Clint sat up. Jaz retreated. She'd been healing him.

"It was an example, or so they said." Steve frowned. "Well, Abraham had another son." Natasha stated. "The Christian Bible, Hebrew Torah and the Muslim Quran said so. He had Isaac with Sarah, but when she felt she was getting too old, she asked Abraham to take her Egyptian handmaiden Hagar as concubine. Hagar gave birth to Ishmael, but then, due to God's promise, Sarah gave birth to Isaac. According to Muslim, Christian and Jewish scholars and sacred texts, Isaac became the forefather of the Israelites- the Jewish race, whilst Ishmael's descendants were the Arabs- the Muslims."

They all looked surprised.

"But there was the matter of inheritance. Jews and Christians believed that Isaac- born from Sarah who was considered too old at ninety or ninety-one."

Tony looked impressed. "Man." She shot him a look before he could say anything else. "They said he was the son God promised whose descendants would become the chosen race. But Muslims believe it was Ishmael, his firstborn with Hagar. After a family drama, Sarah ordered Abraham to cast Ishmael and his mother out into the desert. They ran out of water, and she panicked, but God answered to her, and brought forth a spring. Muslims say that Abraham and Ishmael later went back to the site and built the Kaaba- a shrine to Allah.

"However, as time went by, it was turned from a shrine which was exclusively Allah's to a shrine for multiple pagan deities," Natasha continued. "Including those three goddesses. Sometimes, they would-" she shot a look at the younger kids. "Do inappropriate things which really offended anyone sensible. They also practiced human sacrifices, including baby girls."

"Knew it," Clint groaned. Everyone looked disgusted.

"Wow." Sadie scowled. "And girls not boys? Not that I'd want them sacrificing baby boys, but can I just say that seriously sucks?"

"Well, it sucks to be a girl in Pre-Islamic Arabia," Natasha stated. "Worse than anywhere else at any time and place. People may have complaints about Islamic extremists oppressing women, but it had absolutely nothing on the conditions that Pre-Islamic Arab women and girls had to undergo." She grimaced. Whatever it was, it must have been seriously bad, Clint knew Natasha rarely ever showed disgust or any other negative emotion.

"As I was saying, Al-'Uzzā, Al-Lat and Manāt were three of the most powerful deities worshipped by the Pre-Islamic Arabs. There were thousands." She frowned.

"But that doesn't explain why they're still here," Clint sat up, impatient.

"Yeah, I was under the impression we solved the Mist problem," Bruce mumbled.

"So was I." Tony scowled. "Apparently not." Wanda put in.

"I have a few logical explanations for this," Vision suddenly spoke.

"Yeah? And they are…?" Tony asked.

"That we only closed one portal." Vision began. "And the goddess, perhaps even the rest of her pantheon escaped before it closed. Or there were multiple portals but we only closed one, or prevented a few from opening. This was not like Athens where the portals were all connected." Everyone looked shocked, startled, you name it. That thought itself never occurred to them. "Remember that portal you stopped together itself came from one source and one location."

It was Tony who spoke. "Tartarus."

Vision nodded in the affirmative. "Just so. And with the Mist breaking down…"

"How did it even break down?" Tony demanded. "We never quite got that answer."

Carter, Sadie, Zia, Walt/Anubis, Jaz and a number of other magicians exchanged glances.

"New York," that was Zia. "Thor and Loki were there. Loki was the one who invaded and Thor defended."

"Yeah, because Loki wanted to take on the Greek gods." Sam said. "That's what you said, right?" He turned to Steve.

Carter shook his head. "Normally helping would be my first instinct, but even I knew it was a bad idea for us to interfere. You do realise the Greeks and the Romans could have handled the invasion, don't you?"

The Avengers looked at him incredulously. "Then, why didn't they?" Wanda asked.

"Because _two_ Norse gods had already involved themselves," Zia put in. "She's right." Jaz agreed. "Two Norse gods, an army of Greeks and Romans including the Olympians… It would have been too much of an eye-opener all at once. As a matter of fact, that was when the Mist started breaking down."

Anubis/Walt sighed. "I may be the most qualified, seeing as I am a god with experience in meeting many deities, to say this," he began. "But even so, it is complex. For instance, if a giant creature were to wander the streets of New York, mortals will not think it anything out of the ordinary."

"Really?" Scott smirked. "So, if I-" Natasha shot him a look. "Not the time."

"Instead, they would see, a truck? A bus? Anything they would expect to see, anything that could have a 'reasonable' mundane explanation for. It may not get everyone, but few could believe someone who claims to have seen monsters, gods, magicians, or people sword-fighting. They only see what they _expect_ to see: nothing too extraordinary. That's how the Mist works."

The Avengers exchanged shocked looks. "And that's how it broke down," Tony murmured. "Because now, everybody expects the unexpected. The supernatural voodoo."

"That is when it started to break down," Anubis/Walt corrected gently. "There were a number of factors. Seeing is believing. Our belief is that when New York was invaded, the portal used by the Chitauri was partially powered by the Mist. It broke down somewhat, and besides, could any sane mortal deny the existence of giant monsters and Norse gods when they currently witnessing them fight for their lives?"

"No." Everyone simultaneously said.

"It's even more catastrophic than you think," he warned. "For us Egyptians, the Mist is the topmost level of the Duat."

"Your world of gods and monsters," Bruce recalled. "That exists within the human world."

"Like a many-layered ocean," Anubis/Walt nodded grimly. "What the Greeks and the Romans call the Mist is only the outer layer. Understand this, the Duat is neither above nor below the human realm, but coexists _within_ it. Hard as it is to believe, but a mortal could have a relay marathon at the exact same place some idiot immortals decide to have a drunken chariot race." He sighed, as if remembering bad memories. "And not collide into anyone. From what I've heard, during the Olympians' own Trojan War, the air was filled with gods, you couldn't turn your chariot on the battle-ground without bumping into a few. But the mortals never noticed that. That is the power of the Mist."

"Wait," Sadie spoke up. Her face was pale. "If that's the power of the Mist, to keep the mortal and supernatural worlds apart…"

Carter's eyes widened as did everyone else's as they realised the implications.

"They'll start coexisting." Wanda gasped.

"And then mortals will start bumping into gods, monsters, spirits and demons." Anubis/Walt looked grim. "Not just seeing them. They will be affected. This whole world will be a mess."

Steve and Tony exchanged alarmed glances. "All this while Olympus and Asgard are at loggerheads?"

They started. "Wait- what?" Carter demanded.

Belatedly, Tony told them what happened. He could see them paling, considerably.

"Thor said he'd try to contain it," Tony admitted.

"Contain it?" Anubis snapped. "I sensed a disturbance a while ago- we all felt it. Something's happened, hasn't it? The Mist is dying- completely. Where are the Olympians now?"

"Well…" The Avengers hesitated. "They weren't in Olympus when we tried contacting them." The Egyptian god of Death began dangerously. "And the Norse cut off all communications. Something has happened, and now we find out there's a _war?_ If this is the case, and Olympus' forces have attacked Asgard, the problem may lie within the latter's Nine Realms."

Cleo- a Brazilian Magician- spoke. "The elf we met in Athens said that the Mist originated within the Ginnungagap. Between the fires of Muspelheim, generated by the fire-demon Surt, and the ice and cold winds of Niflheim and Helheim." She flushed. "I've been researching."

"But that's, like, only in the Viking side of things, right?" Peter asked hesitantly.

Anubis shook his head. "Everything is connected. As we've mentioned, the Mist is the outer layer of the Duat in our world. In a way, it is comparable to four pillars supporting a roofed structure. One pillar falls-"

"The whole roof collapses." Rhodes finished for him. "So, every side of the mythological cosmos has had to have some input in maintaining this Mist-thing, or else the whole thing will blow apart?"

"Exactly."

Tony grimaced. "We need to meet an expert on the Norse world- not some Harvard professor, but someone with real knowledge of what's going on in the Nine Worlds and who could tell us."

"But they've cut off all communications." Clint protested. "And Thor lives way up there."

"But we did meet some kids who live in Boston." Tony piped. "Annabeth's cousin, for example?"

* * *

 _Boston, Massachusetts…_

Amir Fadlan was helping his folks set the table. Sam was there as well, when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Sam assured them. "No, no it's fine." Amir nearly stumbled in his eagerness to help Sam.

They opened the door, when surprise, surprise: the Avengers and a bunch of teenage kids with Egyptian wands, staffs and weapons appeared.

"Hi," Scott began sheepishly. "Is this a good time to talk?"

* * *

Sam (the Valkyrie, not the Falcon) groaned. "So they really are at war."

They were sitting outside on a bench in the park.

Clint gave her an incredulous look. "I thought you were a Valkyrie."

"For the other aspects of the Norse." She responded. "Not this one."

"Well, they're currently losing control now," Natasha pointed.

"Yeah, Thor seems to be switching back and forth between forms." Wanda stated.

"Either way, I wasn't in Asgard when everything went to Helheim." She said. "So, negotiations have failed…"

"The Mist is failing," Carter insisted. "We were hoping-"

"That I'd know something about that?" Sam threw her hands up in the air. "I'm not the expert on this, but didn't Hearthstone say that it's generated from the _Ginnnungagap?_ By the intense, fiery heat of Muspelheim and the ice, wind and sleet of Niflheim and Helheim?"

"Yeah, we kinda got that part," Tony said. "But what we don't know is why it's breaking down. Last we checked, everything was fine with the Egyptians."

"It should be fine for everyone." Sam frowned. "After what happened in Mexico with the Aztec gods. So this has no explanation."

Sam Wilson sighed. "Listen- Samirah- may I call you Samirah? My name's Sam as well, so it kinda gets confusing." When she looked surprised, but nodded, he continued. "You're Muslim, right? Do either of you-" he looked from her to Amir. "Know about a Pre-Islamic, pagan goddess named Al-'Uzzā?"

Sam _irah_ and Amir looked startled. They exchanged shocked glances. "Yeah," Amir said. "Wasn't she-"

"The goddess whose shrines decorated the Kaaba until the Prophet- peace be upon him- and his followers, took them out?" She blinked. "I read that in the Qur'an."

"Yeah, Al-'Uzzā, Al-Lat, Manāt," Amir recalled. "And Hubal. And countless others. Originally, the Kaaba was a shrine to Allah alone, built by Abraham and his son Ishmael until some guys got the not-so-smart idea of bringing a stone idol to intercede on their behalf. That was the initial idea, only for someone or some _thing_ to speak up on their behalf to Allah, to grow the crops, bless them with wealth, fertility and long life."

"But more and more, people forgot about Allah," Samirah pointed out.

"Yeah. And more and more stone idols were brought and the Kaaba became their shrine. Mecca was an important city, even back in those days."

"They did horrific, utterly inappropriate rituals in front of the Kaaba." Samirah made a face. "Muslims these days aim to go on the _Hajj-_ the annual pilgrimage at least once in our lifetimes- and we would circle the Kaaba seven times, in a counter-clockwise direction. We have to be properly dressed for that."

"Yeah, when I went with my folks on the _Hajj_ , I wore two simple pieces of white cloth and barefoot too. You don't have to wear those white cloths, as long as you're properly dressed, but if you're more traditional, then that's what you normally wear." Amir remembered.

"But in those days, they would have naked orgies," Samirah made a face. "And human sacrifices. Hanging their idols of stone all over the Kaaba. It was a special place of pilgrimage for all Arabs, chanting and ululating, performing their human sacrifices. There was once a pair of lovers, named Isāf and Nā'ila. According to legend, they were both married, but wanted one another, so when their families went to Mecca on the pilgrimage, they entered the sacred Kaaba and…" She grimaced. "Shall I say, hooked up?"

"Somehow, I get that it wasn't the smart thing to do." Clint remarked, dryly.

"They were transformed into stone," Samirah continued. "As a result of their defiling the Kaaba and committing the sin of adultery at the same time. The two stones were removed from the shrine and set upon some nearby hills, so that people were warned to never attempt anything like that again. But over time, they were worshipped as gods."

"When the Prophet and his followers came to Mecca for the _Hajj,"_ Amir spoke. "They took out every single stone idol, statue and even the statues of the two lovers and destroyed them. The Kaaba is purely for Allah now, built around it is the largest mosque in the world."

"The very heart of Islam," Tony murmured. The two Iraqi-Americans nodded. "We pray five times a day, facing Mecca in the east," Sam said. "But back then, it was a site of worship and pilgrimage for…" Her face grew dark.

"I had a feeling she might come back," Sam admitted. "She and the others. When I heard about Dagon, the Aztec gods and the Celtic gods that nearly woke up in Summerisle, our greatest fear was that Al-'Uzzā, Al-Lat, Manāt, Hubal and the others would return. The Aztecs wanted vengeance. And so did Dagon."

The Avengers and Egyptians perked up. "You think that's what they're after?" Carter said, quietly.

Cleo gasped. "They want their shrine back. They want revenge on the world's Muslims."

"Damn," Tony cursed. "Really?"

"I'm amazed they haven't faded by now," Samirah said dryly. "Based on what the Greeks said, they should have if they're almost completely forgotten. Even Helios, their old sun god, is better-remembered than that. How is she still alive, and most importantly, who else is with her and what are they really after?"

"Surely not the destruction of Muslims and Islamic culture and religion throughout the world?" Amir protested.

Steve shook his head. "Kid, we would do anything to prevent that, but the Aztec gods themselves nearly went all-out trying to eradicate the very existence of Christianity and Western Civilisation. I have a feeling with the Mist conveniently down and with Olympus on the move-"

"Damn," Anubis/Walt cursed. "That's the other thing. The United States is no longer going to be the heart of Western Civilisation. The Olympians are loosening their anchor on the US, seeking a new country to bear the heart of their culture and civilisation. This is an unstable time for them- they're supposed to be looking for a new place, instead-"

Carter finished. "They're off to war, attacking Asgard." He looked even more grim. "And with the Asgardians' hold on the Nine Realms weakening-"

"It's only us that stands in the way." Anubis finished. "And that's why they're aiming to get rid the Egyptians first. After that-"

"They'll probably try to destroy Islam from within." Jaz finished. "My bet is that they'll attack Mecca."

"Mecca, Medina, Jerusalem, the three most holy cities in Islam, maybe Indonesia, the world's largest Muslim nation, Saudi Arabia itself, Iran…" Tony muttered. "Or just Mecca. If one falls-"

"They're betting everything else will fall with it." Natasha and Wanda said simultaneously. "Like the pillars of a roof." Wanda remembered.

"They can never _destroy_ Islam," Sam protested. "We'll never stop believing!" Amir nodded fervently. "We still have copies of the Qur'an, we don't always need to go to a mosque to pray, we do it in our own homes. And we can bet everyone else has done the same. So we can't go on the _Hajj_ anymore, but-"

"We'll still need to stop them," Amir insisted. "I would very much prefer it if we can still have the Kaaba intact." He turned towards them "The _Hajj_ pilgrimage is one of the fundamental five pillars of Islam, along with the _Shahada_ or proclamation of faith, _Salat_ or prayer, _Zakat_ or alms-giving to the poor, and _Sawm_ or fasting on the holy month of Ramadan. It's one of the foundations of our beliefs. We can't-" he trailed off helplessly.

"It'll break everyone," Samirah whispered. They grasped one another's hands.

It was seriously terrifying for them. Because Samirah Al-Abbas, after joining the Valkyries, knew of the risks. She could be killed in battle. Some monster of her psychotic father could put her family including her grandparents, Jid and Bibi in harm's way. And Amir, her fiancé, and his family. In fact, Loki had attempted to break their betrothal by marrying her to a giant, Thrym. That was _nothing_ compared to what he could have done.

But in spite of everything, she had always held onto the belief that no matter what happened to her and the Norse sphere of influence, there would be some sort of continuation. So the Norse world had ended and Ragnarök had come. But despite the destruction of the Norse world, somewhere, good people would go to heaven, not Valhalla, Folkvanger, Ran's net or Helheim, but _heaven._ With Allah. That every day, five times a day, Muslims would prostrate themselves, bow and pray on a prayer rug facing east, give money and feed the poor. That every year, Muslims from around the world would gather to Mecca and circle the Kaaba seven times in prayer, following the footsteps of the Prophet Muhammad, and all could freely read the Qur'an and whisper the _Shahada_ declaration to a new-born baby's ear as part of their _aqiqah_ naming ceremony.

Apparently not. If Al-'Uzzā got her way, that was it. That was the end for them.

Samirah Al-Abbas' beliefs- and Amir's- had not faded with the revelation of the existence of the Norse gods, but grown stronger. Samirah had observed Ramadan and still prayed, facing Mecca even on dangerous quests. Her faith, culture, family and friends meant _everything_ to her.

Steve looked grim. "I understand." He stated.

"And we still need to find out why the Mist is failing on the Norse side of things," Natasha insisted.

"Can you try to find out?" Wanda asked Samirah.

"I can try to find a portal to Yggdrasil, but it isn't that simple," she said. "All three main pantheons took what happened in Athens very seriously. If America is the Melting Pot of cultures, it's too dangerous for all of us to be here at once. They've started to shut portals and gateways. That's the reason why the Olympians are on the move." Then her eyes narrowed. "But I'm also confused. The Olympians I understand, because if the US is now the heart of Western Civilisation, they reside in Manhattan. But Egyptians in Brooklyn? First off, why are you guys residing in the same city in the US- New York? Isn't it a little risky, no offence, to have all your eggs in one basket? "

"Actually, there are a number of Magicians in the United States," Anubis/Walt pointed. "Yeah, there was one in Dallas." Sadie remembered. "That's the fifty-first Nome." She winced.

"Gnome?" Scott asked. They ignored him.

"The Texan magicians were all slaughtered during our war with Apophis." Sadie whispered. Every single one of them looked pained, but they forced themselves to relax.

"Egypt is the first Nome," Carter stated. "Brooklyn is the Twenty-First Nome. That's where we come from."

"Then why do I get the feeling that Brooklyn is a bit more special than it normally would be for your typical non-garden nome?"

Steve couldn't restrain a smile, any more than Peter could. "Really?" The latter began excitedly. "Then-" Natasha thought it best to cut him off before he started.

"It's because the Blood of Pharaohs reside there," Anubis/Walt looked at Carter and Sadie. "The Brooklyn House- the mansion that became our headquarters- has been in the Kane family for generations. They're the descendants of Narmer, the first pharaoh. Then Julius Kane married Ruby Faust, a descendant of Ramesses the Great and the Nineteenth Dynasty." He sighed. "As you can see, their children are the most powerful magicians yet to have been born. Not only does it become a sanctuary and training place for the Blood of Pharaohs, it's also the first place in millennia where mages began following the paths of the gods- in other words, in ancient times, magicians would often call upon the aid of the gods channelling their power as their own to perform great feats of magic. Some even hosted the gods. That was banned millennia ago, with the fall of the Ptolemaic Dynasty and the foolish Queen Cleopatra, but when the gods returned, Carter and Sadie started the Brooklyn House as a sanctuary and training ground for pharaohs' descendants who played a large part in the war against Apophis.

"Carter was then crowned pharaoh."

Peter's, Amir's and many other eyes widened. "Whoa- really?" Peter asked, excitedly. "So you get to wear a weird bowling pin-"

"His point," Carter interrupted, exasperatedly. "Is that Brooklyn is a special place, even by the standards of other Nomes and capitals for pantheons throughout the world. And ever since then, we've been trying to find the descendants of Pharaohs before our enemies could, bringing them to the Brooklyn House, training them and keeping them safe."

"So, another reason why Loki wanted to take out New York." Natasha sighed. "You guys were the powerful descendants of pharaohs, hosts for the Egyptian gods and you were in Brooklyn. The Egyptian gods lived in Brooklyn, whereas the Greeks and Romans lived in Manhattan. Camp Half-Blood was in Long Island."

"That's way too risky," Wanda agreed.

"Okay, so how are our mysterious enemies, including Al-'Uzzā supposed to destroy you?" Samirah challenged.

The Egyptians looked at one another. "They've breached our wards." Sean, an Irish-born magician admitted.

Samirah groaned. "Well, Asgard and Olympus are quite vulnerable, yet fighting with one another. A hostile Pre-Islamic goddess who wants to destroy all Muslims, their religion and culture- possibly more. The Mist breaking down and mortals at risk of not only seeing but experiencing the horrors of the supernatural of a daily basis, all the while we thought we solved our little Mist problem, by cutting off the Aztec gods, preventing the Celtic gods from rising through human sacrifice, and Percy Jackson skewering Dagon and destroying the Deep Ones in Spain." They winced. "But now…"

"Yeah, it's a mess," Sam Wilson admitted. "But we can't just let her go on her own," Wanda protested. "If the Olympians see her coming-"

"They'll blast her out of the sky." Tony groaned. "Yeah, got that. We'll have to come."

"And leave earth undefended?" Samirah hesitated. "Especially now?"

That was a good point.

"We can handle these gods," Carter spoke up.

"And what if they're not the only pantheon that's awake?" Samirah questioned. "There's only so long you can hold them off for. We don't even know much about them, and that's seriously bad." She shook her head.

"We'll just have to find out more about them and how they're planning to take their revenge," Amir assured her. "For now, you guys need a plan- and some dinner."

* * *

 **Okay, so I've started another Percy Jackson/Avengers crossover:** _ **Vengeance, Rage and Rebellion,**_ **and no, that does not mean I am abandoning this story.** **But be warned, the new one is different. Essentially, I've gone back on both stories, and I've realised that there are short-comings. Maybe I'll redo** _ **The Second Trojan War**_ **series completely someday- who knows? But the character development and characterisation itself could have been better, I definitely handled the issue of so many characters at one somewhat better with this new story (or at least, I have a better idea on how to do so). Plus, did you enjoy the newest** _ **Trials of Apollo: The Dark Prophecy?**_ **Or the new** _ **Magnus Chase**_ **book,** _ **The Ship of the Dead?**_ **In the third Magnus Chase book, Percy's new little sister's been named! Estelle Blofis (seriously why am I thinking about Princess Estelle of Sweden? Did Rick Riordan search for the latest, most popular names in Scandinavia nowadays? The name of a future Swedish queen just** _ **had**_ **to be in the new** _ **Magnus Chase**_ **book about Norse mythology?) Funny, because I was pretty sure I read somewhere that Percy's maternal grandmother whom Estelle is supposedly named after, was called Laura Jackson. Maybe it's a middle name.**


	24. Chapter 24

Okay folks, but before you skip this in disgust because you hate author's notes, I **HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO TELL YOU ALL.**

First off, I started writing in 2015 (although I opened this account two years prior to that). I was an amateur and then I started taking a course in Creative Writing. Now, for those experienced writers, have you ever took a look back at your earliest works and _cringed?_ Because that was what I did.

Faced with this I decided to look back at all my fics and have yet to decide which to abandon (or put for adoption), which ones to rewrite (taking down and redoing it _or_ putting an improved version beside it), and which ones to delete entirely.

 **BEFORE YOU START THE HATE, I AM NOT PLANNING TO ABANDON OR DELETE THIS FIC!** But I am considering a redo. Please, _please_ hear me out, and then you can tell me your opinions on this.

This story, is a continuation of The Second Trojan War: the Players and the Pawns. And I have to say while I'm mostly (not at all completely), pleased at how things turned out for the first story, this one gave me a lot of problems.

For the overall trilogy, the ideas were great, and- somehow- for the last story and for the first half of this one, I managed to reconcile and merge all the different storylines together. But it came at great cost. I'm the sort of writer who can't draft things out too much when I'm writing, because it takes all my inspiration and enthusiasm _. 'And so Percy said something like this, and Natasha said that, then they all realised that this guy was to blame, and they decided to go after him, the Captain-'_ yadda, yadda, yadda. Takes the enthusiasm out of you just _looking_ at the drafts, makes you tired and drains you dry of interest, enthusiasm, energy and inspiration! The easiest way for me to access enthusiasm and inspiration- and interest and energy- is simply to start writing. But obvious problem is that I started writing way too soon and publishing. I needed to do things quickly because inspiration can vanish for me as quickly as it appeared but it obviously posed problems. The writings are unrefined, sloppy to my now-trained eye. Amateurish and messy- downright embarrassing for someone who'd just graduated and finished Creative Writing. _*face-palms*_

So I've come to the conclusion that this fic (and its prequel) needs more work. I've posted this problem to the readers of the first fic, if you haven't read them, but **BEFORE YOU START CURSING MY EXISTENCE, PLEASE READ- AND THEN TELL ME IF YOU AGREE WITH ME OR NOT!**

1\. There were just way too many characters.

Granted, this is a multi-crossover fic, like Riordan's world. Percy and Annabeth had already met the Kanes in the crossover books, and the Greeks and Romans have already been referenced by Thoth ( _The Red Pyramid_ '…Believe me, if you've ever met Hermes…') and Amos ('Manhattan has other problems. Other gods. It's best if we stay separate.')- _and_ we've met Lacey and Drew who apparently go to the same school as Sadie in _The Serpent's Shadow._ Magnus is Annabeth's cousin, so Riordan's world in al his series, is actually one big 'verse. The Trials of Apollo references that too, and Apollo confirms it with Thalia. But that's one part of the problem. Of course you wanted me to put the Kanes in and it _was_ a great idea- and Magnus too. AND Luke, Silena, Beckendorf, Lee and Michael who came back. But in the end, they didn't get the time and place in the story as they deserved. Too many characters, too many points of view to consider, too many different storylines _and_ potential scenarios.

In the end I ended up putting them aside and relegating them to become minor characters (that was an OUTRAGE!). BUT I could give the Kanes their own storyline and problems to solve. However, as you know Magnus could have easily solved the conflict between Olympus and Asgard, so for the sake of the story, he needed to be put aside- which practically made him useless as a character and annoying to write. And even if I could stand that, what I could NOT stand was how the Avengers ended up in like this!

Because of the numerous different characters, storylines and plots racing against time, it was hard to fit the Avengers in and portray them all as the heroes they were. So they not only look second-rate- which is _horrible-_ but they are given less 'screen-time' as you can say here. Everything is too rushed and too much, especially since the Avengers have grown in number. But while Thor is in Asgard and T'Challa (though not really an official member) is in Wakanda, it's still a headache to involve all of them at once-it's a headache just to give them lines!

2\. This leads to the next bit: characterisation.

Every character had their individual back-stories and importance to the plot. And character development is fundamental to any storyline or plot. And this is where it includes the OCs as well as canon characters mentioned above.

Initially I tried to make Alex another Percy or Jason- to my eternal regret! Yes, we could really use another demigod on the same power level as a catalyst and a reason for this plot being the way it was, but Alex had more potential than to be another secondary version of Percy or Jason. I ran this over and over and now I wish I'd started him off as an anti-hero from the very beginning. I mean, Rick Riordan doesn't shy from mentioning kids living on the streets (Magnus Chase, Alex Fierro, Meg McCaffrey, Luke Castellan, Thalia Grace and Annabeth herself). He also doesn't shy from the subject of child abuse. Hazel was emotionally and verbally abused by her mother, harassed by just about everyone in her childhood (except for Sammy), and the former destroyed her chances of a happy future. Annabeth also suffered the same as a kid, and she, Thalia and Jason had to endure parental neglect. Alex Fierro (I wrote and published Alex McDermott _before_ the second Magnus Chase book came out), like Hazel and Annabeth was blamed for being born the way she was.

I wanted someone whose motives were pure and not always pure and straight at the same time. Someone whose loyalty to the ones he cared about is undisputed but whose reasons for siding with the gods could be questioned- and who hates doing their dirty work and mistrusts them. Because like the characters above, Alex would have had a very good reason to hate Zeus and the rest of Olympus ( I just wish I didn't write him so that he seemed to whine about it all the time! Like I said I was an amateur when I wrote them). Alex was meant to be an anti-hero, a foil to Percy and Jason whose luck always seem to be in their favour in comparison to other heroes. Percy might have undergone trauma, but he managed to keep his loved ones safe. Jason got taken away from his family but he always had the legion, the camps and the other Heroes of Olympus beside him. At the same time Alex was also a foil for Luke Castellan. It's a pity I started writing before his character was fully formed because he had all the potential usefulness- and danger- of Zeus' masterbolt or a nuclear warhead. You don't know whether this guy is going to turn into a villain or not.

Oh, and did I mention that I was going to include an explosive secret about Aglaia's mortal parentage? And no, it doesn't really involve the Shadowhunters (or does it?). But the problem is that I included her mother for a brief while in the last fic. If I had planned things out better it would have been different.

Did I even get to explore the characters of the Avengers or even the individual campers much? No. Everything was too rushed, too all-at-once, too everything! I'd planned it out more carefully now (though not too much), and while I would keep many things, I would also change a great many things.

So you tell me what you think. I've already started the planning for the rewritten versions.


End file.
